Keys to the Universe
by Didi
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before? FINAL CHAPTER... FINALLY!
1. Gates of Hell

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One - Gates of Hell  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Zoxton-  
  
The soft soled shoes made little sound as they struck the floor at an unusually fast pace. The two hurried men were no more than shadows in the long corridors leading to the central communication room.   
  
"When did it show up?" Elder Coran asked his aid as he continued to speed along the hall, his heart almost jumping into his throat as the seconds past.   
  
"An hour ago." Gail looked slightly disturbed by the Elder's sudden panic. The hundred and three year old councilmen was the most unflappable being he has met in his short forty-six years. "What is it? What could possibly..."  
  
"There are many evils in this world, Gail. Jorian is one of those that have sought to destroy all that Zordon has sacrificed everything for." His usually clear blue eyes were cloudy with concern and almost near panic over the situation at hand. "We simply cannot allow him to escape the planet." Coran knew all too well why they could not. If Jorian was to escape his prison home on Deveron, the universe will once again be plunge into chaos. [Light, now many died just to put him there in the first place?] "Even with the current Space Rangers, we do not have any hope of defeating him. It would be disastrous if he were to break free."  
  
"I will summon the Elder's Council." Gail offered as he made to go.  
  
"I can only hope that there is time for the Council to do anything about this." Coran looked at the monitors in front of him as they arrive at the control room. "By the bright lady!" The prison Zordon and his champions had created over an eon ago, the planet Deveron, was glowing bright red. "The gates are already weakening too fast." [Light, he must not escape!] "Call the planetary guards, we must reinforce those gates however we can."  
  
Gail was gone before Caron was finished, the aid had learn to never question his master's orders long ago. Plus the panic in the older man's voice got his feet moving.   
  
"Light!" Caron stared at the red-hot planetary gates with that elaborate locks and spells that kept it sealed, protecting the rest of the world from the eternal evil that dwells behind it. "Please do not allow us to be too late."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Deveron-  
  
Jorian's eyes were the color of dark ambers, glowing in the night, so filled with hate that were one to stare into them they would not survive long. Three hundred thousand years and he sits here rotting while others seek their glory. Three hundred thousand years of complete isolation from everything in the world. All the reasons for living taken away from a being whose life is longer than time, who had nothing but his thoughts and hatred to keep him warm through the long years.  
  
Zordon, the last of his capturers, is dead. Jorian had felt the death; the minute Zordon was no more. And while he had wanted to be the one to destroy that intergalactic busybody, he smiled for the first time in over too long. He was going to be freed. The gates that guard his prison home were weakened, the intricate spells and locks were coming undone, slowly perhaps but they were loosening.   
  
[Fool! Did they not know that the power of Zordon and his league of goodness was what kept this planet my prison? Doubly foolish of Zordon for not having passed on the keys to my cage to those that could keep them. It is time! After millenniums, it is time to reclaim the universe. This time, no one will stop me!]  
  
The heavy gates glowed more intensely.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-KO-35-  
  
"How could this have happened?"   
  
"Where are the Rangers?"  
  
"We must do something!"  
  
"The files, where are Zordon's files?"  
  
"PLEASE, PLEASE!!! Let us not panic!" Elder Koran called as he took his seat at the head of the table. "We must think of this rationally and act with the outmost discretion. It would hardly be productive if we were to start a panic among the people."  
  
The Elders of KO-35 were beside themselves. They all knew all too well what could happen. Having studied the history of the universe expensively, they knew all about the galactic battle between Jorian's army of Doom vs. Zordon's league of Justice, a war that lasted too long and cost too many lives of good people. They have no Zordon to protect them now. It would be impossible for them to defend themselves if anything was to happen now.   
  
"Get the files! Zordon must have left something for us to use in case of this kind of emergency. He was always very efficient in this capacity. Zordon would have planned for this kind of....." Elder Koran sighed, no one could have predicted this. Times may have been precarious but no one every thought that they would lose Zordon. It was simply a contingency that was never planned.   
  
Lady Marrian was a beautiful woman in her youth and every more so as she matured. Her serenity gave those around peace. Unfortunately, she was less than calm at the moment. She had known Zordon for a short period in her life. Her impressions of him has not dimmed over time nor space. The thought that everything he had worked for would be lost in a.... [We must not ever let that happen!] "We must recall the Space Rangers from Earth. If nothing else, they can buy us more time to find a way to stop this. They have..."  
  
"I have them." Locar's face held the eerie glow from the green screen computer that sat to the side of the chamber.   
  
Everyone crowded around the computer console, eager for anything, no matter how small, that may give them hope in this dark time. "Zordon always had Alpha keep a tight record of everything. There are back up copies of this scattered through the universe. We might be able to...."  
  
"Look at these!" Lady Tonel pointed to a large file that was simply labeled "Keys."   
  
Koran frowned. "Do you think..."  
  
Locar sighed, not really believing in luck. "There is only one way to find out." His fingers skimmed over the panels with practiced ease. The old archieves keeper was efficient if nothing else in his job.   
  
"Oh my...."  
  
"May the bright lady..."  
  
"Can it be?"  
  
"Does it work?"  
  
"It is in riddles."  
  
"'The Soul'? What does that..."  
  
"'The Heart' sound like...."  
  
"What is 'The Strength' mean?"  
  
"Did Zordon have a 'Light' source of some sort?"  
  
Marrian sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. It would take them days to understand all this. "I wish Zordon was here."  
  
Koran shook his head. [What else can we do?] "Get the ship..."  
  
"Communications are up with the Astro Mega ship, we can...."  
  
"Find the rest of the Rangers, we must find a way to delay the...."  
  
"Can we locate...."  
  
"What about..."  
  
To be Continued...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, since people thought the teaser lines worked well in "New Start," I thought I'd keep them around.   
  
"What did I ever do to deserve you?" 


	2. The Hard Life

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordan and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Two - The Hard Life  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-off the orbit of Earth-  
  
Andros studied the print out with grave concern. Everything on it spelled trouble for the Rangers as well as every habitable planet in the galaxy. The last thing they needed now was another evil roaming around, just as they were getting ready to start new lives.   
  
"What's wrong, brother?" Karone savored the word on her tongue. [Brother! How wonderful it is to say it!] "Anything I can do?"  
  
The striped hair young man looked over at the blonde beauty with a smile. It gave him pleasure just to have her around again. "No. I'm afraid things are out of our hands this time." He handed the report and command from the Elders to her and waited until she had reached the crux of the problem. "Call the others, I'll start Deca on the search."  
  
Karone nodded her head slowly and frowned at the report again. She remembered all too well of the evil that had inflicted her for so long. It must not be allow loose on the innocents again. She knew better than most just how much damage it can cause. She made her way slowly to the command deck and sat down slowly at the communications console. Her eyes were heavy with sadness. [When will this end?]  
  
Zhane had been on his way to see Karone when Andros way laid him to tell him of the latest news. He was still amazed that his best friend and their mortal enemy was of the same blood, and that he would love someone he had once vowed to destroy. [Be honest with yourself Zhane, you never really hate her. Just everything that she represented. Heck, you couldn't keep your hands off her once you got a good look at that pretty face, even under all that make-up she had been wearing.]  
  
But now that Karone was back to her old self, and expelled the evil Astronema from her psyche, he was amazed that he could have ever doubted it.   
  
Even more amazingly, even after so many years apart, Andros still held that brotherly connection that allowed him to sense that Karone was upset and needed someone. Andros may have found it hard to accept that his sister and best friend were together in every sense of the word, but he has since learned that Zhane was not the same person he had been years ago. Years in the battlefield counted for something. He was more solid and completely committed to Karone. Not that that kept Andros from issuing the occasional threat for the heck of it.  
  
Pausing at the door, the Silver Space Ranger frowned at the sight of his girlfriend, keep within her thoughts with a frown that marred her perfect beauty. "Karone?" Zhane did not like seeing her so sad, so lost in her own tortured soul. Kneeling before her, he took her small hands into his own. "Talk to me, darling."  
  
She smiled at him, her blue orbs heavy with long forgotten dreams. "I remember when Dark Specter use to tell me about stories. Not the fairy tales that normal children are told, but ones of great glory in the defeat of the Power Rangers and Zordon the nosy..." She caught herself. [Old habits, Karone!] "Zordon the good."  
  
Zhane ran a long tapered hand down her back and leaned down to kissed those lips that were turned down with sadness. "Those days are over for you. Andros and me, we're going to make sure nothing ever happens to you again." He smiled and looked at her with his dark sensual eyes. "We're almost done with the morpher. Once we get it connected to the morphing grid, you'd had your own..."  
  
"I wish you won't." Karone whispered looking down at her black and silvery boots. "I don't deserve it."  
  
Zhane frowned, he tilted her chin up to he meet her eyes. [What do I have to do to make you see that you are not what you think you are?] Dark Specter had a lot to answer for, taking the innocence of such a wonderful being. "Don't you ever say that!"   
  
Karone's eyes filled with tears. "I'm evil, Zhane."  
  
"You're not evil." The intensity in his eyes could have burned a hole in the wall of the ship. "You listen to me, you are not evil. Astronema was evil, YOU are not."  
  
She looked at him for the longest time, trying to read the truth in is face. "How can you say that after everything I'm done to you and my brother? I almost killed..."  
  
Zhane cut off whatever it was she was trying to say with a kiss that took her breath away. It was like their first kiss, after the battle for Earth, hot and intense, full of relief and joy. He poured all the love in his heart for her into that one kiss, telling her without words just how important she was to him. There was no other way he would have expressed it to her. She was so full of guilt and anger at herself for not having the strength to fight the darkness taught to her from so young an age. But he kept trying.  
  
"Zhane..." Her lips were swollen from the kiss and her eyes were misty from the love she could feel from him. It warmed her to the core to know that this man, this wonderful good man, loved her. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"  
  
The Silver Space Ranger smiled broadly. "You breathed."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Earth-Mall-  
  
Cassie looked up from the book in her hand as her communicator beeped discreetly. She glanced around the crowded juice bar and hoped those around her thought it to be a pager. Grabbing her book bag and shopping bags, she headed outside, away from possible listening ears. Thought so Psycho Rangers still haunted her sometimes.   
  
"What is it?" she hissed into the communicator. [Why is it every time I get a moment of peace to myself, something always comes up?]  
  
"Return to the ship, we've got problems."  
  
With a resigned sigh, Cassie looked around for a moment before teleporting off again. This looked to be the beginning of a very trying day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"This better be good!" Ashley growled as she took a seat next to the main console. She had been on her way to visit her grandmother when they had called her in. The lame excuse she gave the dear sweet lady was pathetic. But her grandmother never thought she would be capable of lying. [I'll make it up to her somehow.]  
  
Carlos frowned as he leaned against the side of the bridge and looked out of the main view screen at earth. They've only been back for a short week, he wasn't ready to leave yet. [And here we go again!] "What happened?"  
  
TJ seemed the only one undisturbed by all this.  
  
Andros was quick to explain about Jorian the Galactic monster that Zordon had sealed away. With the prison's structure now coming apart, it was only a matter of time before the monster was turned loose into the universe once again. "The Elders said that Zordon had separated "The Keys of Power" through out. They're guess that it's keys have had been implanted on the Power Rangers sporadically as Zordon gained more rangers. Who has it and who doesn't is another question."  
  
"So how do we know?" Cassie asked as she played with the ribbons on one of the bags she had brought back with her. "Did they even..."  
  
"We don't." Zhane explained. "That's the real problem." He sighed and sat back in his chair. "Zordon was not stupid, he had carefully coded everything in six languages and riddles that no one can decipher fast enough to be of any good. We do however know that only those chosen by Zordon would contain the keys."  
  
"Chosen?" Ashley asked with a frown.   
  
Karone nodded her head slowly. She may not have understanding of the rules of being a Power Rangers, except to do exactly opposite of what she had been taught, but she knew her science and how Zordon's powers worked. [Looks like those hours of studying Zordon in order to defeat him is finally going to put to some good.] "The theory we're working on right right is that when Zordon was.... When he died, the energy wave must have carried the kays needed to lock the monster away. Now since the shock wave hit everyone, it would seem logical that Zordon implanted the keys in the rangers that he trusts the most. There is a chamber on the planet Gildon that would unlock the key from the rangers that carries them. But we have to physically be there for it to work."  
  
Cassie shook her head trying to put all the pieces together. "So the key was passed on during the wave?"  
  
"Possibly," Andros said with a frown. "But we're not sure."  
  
"And these keys are part of a seal on some monster that he put away thousands of years ago?" TJ asked slightly concerned.   
  
"We think it's the keys that the energy waves carried," Karone answered.  
  
"But the seals are still here, we just need the keys to turn it?" Ashley asked confused by the whole process.  
  
"That's the theory." Andros answered apologetically.   
  
"Are we sure of anything?" Carlos asked with some irritation. [I just want to go home.]  
  
Zhane nodded. "We're sure that if we don't do this, everything in this galaxy will die."  
  
TJ sighed. That left them with very little choices in the matter at hand. "Okay, so what do we do?"  
  
Andros looked at his best friend slightly put upon. "We gather anyone that's ever been a ranger and take them back to KO-35 with us."  
  
Carlos rolled his eyes. "Oh great! No problems there."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teaser line from the next chapter: "I believe Rocky liked it for all those wonderful shots down Angelina Jolie's shirt." 


	3. Retired Rangers

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordan and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Three - Retired Troops  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Earth-Seattle-  
  
"Vacation couldn't have come sooner," Tommy sighed as he closed his office door. The dojo's renovation starts in three days and he was going to be on a plane to Hawaii for two weeks with nothing more taxing on his mind than coconut oil and women with mile long legs.   
  
Though he had fully expected to be bored to tears after being a Ranger, he found readjustment to normal life quite comfortingly easy. College had been an adventure on its own. Granted the distance between everyone had taken a toll on his personal relationship. He still regretted that he and Kat couldn't work through their distance difference, her in New York at Julliard and him in Washington State University.   
  
"Who are you kidding, Tommy?" He muttered as he began to turn off the lights. "You and long distance relationships have not exactly had a wonderful history together. Two girls, two pink rangers, two failed relationships. Hum... next time I'm going to have to make sure that...."  
  
The presence of another in the room put his latent warrior senses on alert. Flattening himself against the wall, he watched as shadows moved along the hallway from the emergency exit to the dojo main workout arena. [Whoever you are, you picked the wrong place to break into tonight!]  
  
"Hiya!" The blow was blocked by a forearm that came up instinctively to keep Tommy from breaking its nose but not steady enough to keep them from falling back into the others behind him.   
  
"Andros!" The slight girl's arm struck out and came close to striking the former White Ranger's face. The back kick was delivered with enough force to push Tommy back. "I'll teach you to ambush my brother."  
  
She was moving fast enough to take down most people but Tommy was fast to mount an offensive. Catching her leg at mid-swing, the girl found herself flat on her back and a fist posed to break the bridge of her nose.   
  
"NO!" Someone caught Tommy's arm at first chance they got, which was just before the former Ranger leader went in for the kill. "Tommy! It's us!"  
  
With one arm still at the throat of the girl on the floor, Tommy turned and looked into a familiar face. "TJ!"  
  
The blue space ranger sighed in relief. "Hi."  
  
Glancing at the others, Tommy felt slightly foolish at not recognizing the colored uniforms. "Uh..."  
  
"Excuse me," the young man with the red shirt and silver overcoat. "Could you please let go of my sister now?"  
  
Tommy blinked for a moment before realizing that he still had the young woman with purple hair ribbon in a precarious position. "Oh, I'm so sorry."   
  
The girl got up wearily and then blushed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jump to conclusions like that."  
  
Tommy grinned suddenly. "Hey, we were both jumpy. Didn't mean to attack your brother like that. You were just protecting your own, I can respect that."  
  
The girl glanced briefly at her brother then nodded. "Thank you for understanding."  
  
"Who won't," Tommy sighed and shook his head. "So, what are you guys doing here?" The sober faces that greeted that question had Tommy groaning. "No, no, no! I'm going on vacation in three days!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Earth-Angel Grove-  
  
"Oh that was just terrible!" Tanya complained as she flopped herself onto the sofa.   
  
"I thought it was great!" Rocky said as he pulled the refrigerator door open. [Hum... there's got to be something in here to eat.]  
  
Adam rolled his eyes before easing himself into a seat. "The plot was pointless, the graphics were barely adequate, and the music was filled with teeny-bopper songs. What was so great about it?"   
  
Aisha sighed and took a space on the floor of the living room. The apartment she and Tanya share may not be big, but it was homey and wonderfully theirs. "I believe Rocky liked it for all those wonderful shots down Angelina Jolie's shirt."   
  
"Tomb Raider rocks!" Rocky said as he set up milk, bowl, spoon and cereal.  
  
"Oh man," Tanya groaned. "Aisha, why do you let him get away with that?"  
  
"Because," Rocky walked over and dropped a quick kiss on his girlfriend's forehead, "My Sha knows that no matter what kind of women I look at, none of them can hold a candle to her radiant beauty. Both inside and out."  
  
Adam bowed at the waist at him. "Very well put, my friend."  
  
Aisha laughed at the look on her best friend's face. "You have to admit T, that was one hell of a save."  
  
Tanya hung her head in despair. "I give up."  
  
"And so you should," Adam laughed as he got up to join Rocky at the breakfast counter. "I mean, what more can you...."  
  
Rocky hopped over the counter to put Aisha and Tanya behind him before the figures finished materializing. Both women scrambled to their feet, ready for anything.   
  
"Whoa there," Tommy held up his hand, as Adam looked ready to throw the first punch. "I've been one fight tonight already, not looking forward to another."  
  
"TOMMY!"  
  
"Hey guys!" He grinned and was enveloped in hugs from his former teammates.   
  
"Man, so good to see you again." Rocky laughed.  
  
"Hum, Tommy?" Adam asked, looking over the guy's shoulders.   
  
Tommy grinned guiltily. "Oh yeah, look what I brought?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Earth-New York-  
  
Kat rubbed her shoulder with one arm, feeling the other shoulder cramp as she did so. [God, what a day!] Seven hours on toe so that she doesn't go rusty of the summer break.   
  
As much as she loved dancing, she wondered why she was doing this to herself. "Okay, so you wanted to be a teacher and a ballerina, this is what you get for wishing big."  
  
Picking up her gym bag and toe shoes, she got out of the subway and headed toward the stairwell that led to the street above. Four blocks later, she was leaning against the doorframe of her apartment, too tired to care that no one had wash these walls since it was built. [Probably sometime during WWI.] She was going to drop everything, take a hope bubble bath and....  
  
"AHHHH.......!!!"  
  
"Shhh...." Tommy clamped his hand over her mouth and hoped that she wouldn't bite. "Kat! Kat! It's me, Tommy."  
  
She turned big blue eyes toward the speaker and almost collapsed with relief.   
  
"You okay?" He pulled his hand slowly away.  
  
Swinging her toe shoes, she hit him hard. "You idiot!"  
  
Rocky laughed. "Nice to see you too, Kat."  
  
"Oh shut up, Rocky." Kat sighed and leaned against the door just as someone knocked on the other side of it.   
  
"KAT? Katherine dear? Are you all right?" a squeaky little voice called out as the knocking continued.   
  
Kat's eyes went wide then she leaned forward and hissed, "Everyone hide!"  
  
After everyone was sufficiently out of sight, Kat pulled the door open. "Hello, Mrs. Mullins. Everything is fine."  
  
"I heard screaming, dear."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry to have alarmed you. I... that is...huh....My.... My cat just scared me." She lied through her teeth.  
  
"Oh all right dear," she turned to go but stopped. "Dear, you know that you're not allow to have cats here, don't you?"  
  
"Oh," she almost smack herself. [Of course I know that, I don't actually have a cat.] "I'll see about..."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell." The little old lady said with a gentle smile and turned to go. "Good-night, dear."  
  
"Good night, Mrs. Mullins." Kat called after her and then shut the door with a groan. Her night just went from bad to worse in the heartbeat it took for her to close her eyes and realize that there were very few reasons why former Power Rangers would be in her living room in the middle of the night, and none of them bode well for her summer vacation. When she opened her eyes, the others were all coming out again. "Somebody explain fast!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Earth-Chicago-  
  
[Man, if this day lasted any longer, I'm going to have to kill myself. The projects are challenging but so damn draining. What I won't give for a hot shower and a chance to sleep more than 4 hours at a time.]  
  
"Ahh..." Jason dropped the three bags of groceries; his keys and the over loaded briefcase he was carrying as he turned the light on in his apartment and found his living room filled with people. "Damn it Tommy, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"  
  
"Sorry man," Tommy laughed as he helped is best friend with his bags. "I thought it would be less conspicuous for us to teleport into your apartment rather than into the hall way." He grinned as Jason looked at him with curious eyes. "Less chances of someone being able to spot us. Unless you happened to be entertaining someone that is!"  
  
Jason rolled his eyes. "Who's got time to date when I'm either working or studying."  
  
"Well, guess what, you're about to become a whole lot busier." Rocky said as he grinned and pulled out bread from Jason's bag. [Never did get to finish that cereal earlier.]  
  
Jason looked from his old friends to the strangers sitting quietly in his living room. With a sigh, he sat down and looked around expectedly. "Okay, what's going on now? And please tell me this is not going to interfere with my life in general."  
  
Tommy patted his friend on the shoulder and smiled in sympathy. "All in good time. First of all, do you know where the rest of the original team is?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Earth-New York-  
  
"Sorry, buddy."   
  
"Hope you feel better tomorrow!"  
  
"Get some rest."  
  
"Need a ride home?"  
  
Zack's eyes were cloudy with pain. The fall from the stage had been bad, really bad. Who knew that studying dancing could be this dangerous? He never once broke anything in his trek with the Power Rangers. Now look at him! The broken leg was going to cost him three months worth of dance sessions. [Man, of all the luck!]  
  
"Zack, my man!" Jason, Tommy, Rocky and Adam jogged toward the hobbling former black ranger enthusiastically.  
  
"Guy!" Zack's face lit up like a lamp. "What are you guys...." He spotted the others behind his friends and his smiled slipped. [They look awfully like Power Rangers!] "Oh no, oh no, oh, no...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Earth-Florida-  
  
Kimberly's hands shook as she pulled opened her door. Something was not right, she could sense it. [I locked this door when I left this morning. I know I did.]  
  
Pushing the door cautiously open, she peered into her darkened apartment. The way her day had been going, she really didn't need to be running into a burglar at work. She's likely to do some real damage to him and she would rather not be charged with assault even if she were the one getting robbed. [The way our legal system works, I'd probably end up in jail instead of the burglar.]   
  
A strong hand pulled her into the apartment before she had time to react at all. She struggled for a moment when the hand came over her mouth, muffling the scream the threatened to erupt from her throat.  
  
"Easy, Kim. It's me Jason." He let go cautiously.   
  
"Jason!" Kimberly's heart was doing double time. "God you scared me!" Her hand groped around for the light switch. "What are you... (sigh)!" A room full of people was not what she had expected. "What...what's going on?"  
  
Tommy's eyes were bright in the light as he watched her. [God, five years and she hasn't changed a bit. Still so beautiful.]  
  
Kat watched Tommy's reaction and felt her heart sank. [I guess I was right, he's still got it bad for her.]   
  
Jason grinned with amusement. "It's a long story and you aren't the only one that got the scare of a lifetime tonight. But first, we've got to retrieve Trini?"  
  
Kimberly frowned, noting the seriousness in her friend's eyes even though his face was relaxed in casual greeting. "What's going on?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Earth-London-  
  
Trini set the tea tray down slowly, careful not to disturb the scorching hot tea seeping in the teapot. Retying the robe around her, she folded her limber frame into the armchair and picked up her book. [First time I've had any free time to do any kind of leisure reading in... hum... too long.]  
  
Opening it to the first page, she stared blankly at the word filled pages for a moment. She had been looking forward to this book for so long now, yet she found that a strange buzzing in the back of her mind was keeping her from concentrating on the three time Pulitzer winning author's book. Something was not quite right in the world, not for her anyways. Maybe she had forgotten something that needed to be packed for the three-week medical conference she was scheduled to attend tomorrow.   
  
Shaking her head, she glanced at the suitcase packed and ready by the door. "If I was paranoid, I'd get up and check the content but since I'm not, I'm just going to sit here and enjoy this book."  
  
Nodded her head to further convince herself that it was the right thing to do, she turned determinedly toward her novel again. After reading the first paragraph six times and still not understanding what she had read, Trini sighed and took a sip of her Jasmine green tea in vain hopes of settling her suddenly jittery nerves.   
  
"Oh for gosh sakes, girl, nothing is going to happen!" She opened her book again just as a very familiar sound filled her living room.   
  
Calmly setting her book and teacup aside, she stood up slowly, pausing briefly to check that she was decently covered up in all the right places. Only slightly taken aback by this turn of events, she sighed and waited for the dozen or so figures to finish materializing. [Great! There goes the medical conference.]  
  
"Trini!" Kimberly launched herself into her best friend's arms.   
  
"Kim!" Smiling gently, she held her for a moment before realizing that her best friend was fairly shaking in anxiety. [Okay, something is definitely not right in the world.] She sighed before looking up at the smiling faces before her. "Well hello."  
  
"Hey, there." Jason stepped forward and took Kim's place in Trini's arm. Squeezing her tightly, he whispered, "I have bad news."  
  
Looking past her former Power Ranger leader's shoulders at the unfamiliar faces that were watching her soberly, she sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Aquitian shuttle-  
  
Billy Cranston looked from the print out to the captain once again. "Are you sure?"  
  
The Aquitian Ship Captain nodded its head gravely. "They are on an intercept course now."  
  
Nodding his head with understanding, he thanked the man and sat down again to run through the dozens of possibilities, none of which sat very well in his mind.   
  
"Billy?" Cestria looked over at her former lover who was bent over a print out again, his usually handsome studious face dark with concern. "What is it?"  
  
"Space Rangers are on their way to pick me up. There seems to be a problem somewhere else that needs all the Rangers, current and former." His brows knitted in concern. [How strange that this would be happening now, after everything Zordon had scarified for this universe.]  
  
"Did they say why?" Cestria asked in her usual calming manner.  
  
"No, just that they are coming as soon as they can." Billy sighed and sat down again. "I guess we're going to be saying good-bye sooner than I thought."  
  
The young scientist smiled her serene smile and knelt down to look him in the eyes. "You will always be in my heart, my Billy."  
  
He smiled in reaction. [Wish it could have worked, but we are just so different.] "And you will always be in mine, Cestria. Let's keep in contact okay?"  
  
"You may be sure of it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teaser line from the next chapter : "Talk about a bad situation. Not only are we going up against something no one really has any idea what it is, we're also going to have to deal with all this bent up emotions this team has between each other." 


	4. Lost Little Girl

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Four - Lost Little Girl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship - Control Room -   
  
"Elder," Tommy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to clear the headache that had developed after three hours of trying to keep all the facts straight. "I'm still not sure what we can do about something that is simply out of our..."  
  
"Zordon was a good man, a great leader. He was also a cautious one. The clues he has left behind for us, the ones we have been able to decipher, points to the fact that he had entrusted the Keys of Planet Deveron to his most honored warriors."  
  
Zack shook his head and rubbed the area just above his knees. "But he never gave us..."  
  
"Let me see if I can get this straight," Trini said quietly, reached out to stop Zack who nodded his head in agreement. She had not raised her voice above a mere gentle whisper, her usual tone when working through a problem. Her eyes were dark with concentration and concern. Standing up from where she had been leaning against the bulkhead of the ship while patiently listening to the Council of Elders explain the situation to the former Rangers, she began to pace the length of the control room. "When Zordon defeated Jorian, he and his people created this prison planet, Deveron, to keep this monster in. The Gates of Deveron were locked with special seals created from a melding of alchemy and technology. These seals were kept locked by special keys that draw its source of energy from their bearer of the keys, which up until now has been Zordon."  
  
"That would be correct."  
  
Kimberly reached out to hold Trini's clammy cold hands. Both women were scared to their bones but neither one showed it outwardly. "How sure are you of this?"  
  
"Almost positive," Elder Koran of KO-35 and Elder Coran of Zoxton nodded their head simultaneously on the split screen. "That was the easy part to decipher. The location of the keys is the difficult ones."  
  
"Tell us about the Keys." Jason asked quietly, his mind filled with the possibilities that have come with seeing too much. "What should we be prepared for it if we were to run across them?"   
  
"The Keys are not shaped as one would imagine they be. They are what the bearer knows of them to be. Zordon had initially separated the keys, the bearers being his surviving warriors from the original battle. But as time wore on, the keys were relocated again and again to keep them safe. Zordon had them with him for relocation when Rita Repulsa attacked him and sent him to the temporal vortex that he was trapped in over the last ten thousand years."  
  
Aisha sighed and leaned her head on Rocky's shoulder. "And you think that Zordon gave them to us?"  
  
"A distinct possibility." Elder Coran answered with a grave frown. "But our researchers have yet to decipher all the riddles and languages that Zordon had encoded his most trusted archives in."  
  
"Stands to reason," Adam nodded and paced along side Trini. "If Zordon didn't want these keys found by just anyone, he could make it as difficult as possible. Billy worked a lot with Alpha 5 and Zordon on those archives, maybe when he gets here..."  
  
Koran nodded his head and gestured to someone off screen. "I will have a full copy of the archives transmitted to you."  
  
Trini nodded, her head throbbing slightly over the taxation on it. [All these theories and ideas isn't going to do anything for us if we can't read those files.] "He had prepared for this."  
  
"So it would seem," Jason said quietly, watching the two with great sadness. "He knew this time would come sooner or later and trusted the fact that the archives would be of use to us. That's why he was so meticulous about them. Remember all those hours Billy and Alpha would spend in the labs?"  
  
Adam nodded. "Now we have to do what we can to protect what Zordon had fought for."  
  
Zack shook his head. "This is so cliché."  
  
"Tell me about it," Jason muttered under his breath in. [This is so pointlessly senseless. Every battle we fight, ten more seem to crop up in its place. It's like it'll never end.] "Anyone have an ETA on Billy."  
  
"Thirty minutes." Zhane answered with a quick glance toward the monitor.   
  
"Okay then," Tommy sighed and stood up. "We'll get back to you, sir, once we have something here."  
  
The Elders bowed slightly at the waist. "Likewise, Rangers. May the Power protect you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So why didn't you get Justin?" Jason asked now that everything was being explained slowly to those of them that hadn't understood everything all at once. [This is going to get a whole lot messier before it becomes any clearer.]  
  
"Justin is under age. We take him now, his father is likely to file a kidnapping report on us." Kat said with a smile. "We figure that if we need him, we'll come back for him. Probably have to explain everything to his father too though."  
  
Jason nodded his head and fell silent. Everything had their own thoughts to sort through. It took some maneuvering and slick talking for everyone to get leaves of absences without too many people becoming suspicious. Who knows how much time they were going to need on this mission!   
  
Tommy leaned against the side of the ship. [The many times Zordon has been there for us. How do we turn our backs on doing the right thing?] He looked at where Kimberly was sitting quietly with Trini, the two old friends catching up on the events of their lives. [How can turn my back on the part of my life that's been more fulfilling than anything else I've done? And leave her behind.]  
  
Kat watched the emotions play across Tommy's face as he watched his first, and perhaps his only, love. Jealousy left a rather bitter taste in her mouth. [I always knew that he unresolved business between those two were more serious than they were willing to admit to. I may not be dating him any longer but it doesn't mean that I can just stand there and watch. It was hard enough competing with her memories, now with her here....] Kat's eyes followed Kimberly as the woman sat back in her chair with a concern look. The dark circles around her eyes attested to the rough night she's been having, yet she was offering comfort and a friendly ear to her friends. [It's impossible to hate someone that has been nothing but decent to you.]  
  
Zack and Jason watched their friends and sense the tension there. "Thick enough that you could hack it apart with a chain saw and blow torch."  
  
Jason nodded slowly. "I know what you mean. Talk about a bad situation. Not only are we going up against something no one really has any idea what it is, we're also going to have to deal with all this bent up emotions this team has between each other."  
  
"Should make for an interesting show." Zack said shifting his weight to his cast-incased leg. [Oh man, I hope I'm not going to fight in this thing. It's likely to be the anchor they use to drown me.]  
  
Trini patted Kimberly's arm in comfort. "Don't worry too much. I'm sure everything will work out." [And if it doesn't, I have a gallon of ice cream in my freezer when this is all over and done with.] "We can talk about this you know."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. He's with Katherine now." Kimberly murmured, fighting back the breaking of her heart. "It's over between the two of us. I know that." [So why do I feel like tearing the girl's blonde hair out of her head.]  
  
"Doesn't mean that you don't still care for him." Trini said sympathetically. [Girl, you've got to get this out of your system. You're so in love with this Tommy, you can't even see straight anymore. And I'll put money down on the fact that the boy feels something or he won't been staring holes into the back of your head.] "Why don't you talk to him?"  
  
"And say what?" Kimberly shook her head and sighed, so many regrets in so short of a life. "No, I'll deal with this. Let's just get this over with and get back to our lives. Our normal lives."  
  
Trini nodded slowly, knowing that Kim wasn't going to talk about it until she was good and ready. [I only hope it's not too late.] "Okay, but I'm here if you need me."  
  
Tanya bit her lips with concern as she watched the others. Nudging Aisha, she nodded toward the two original female members of the Power Rangers. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Aisha knew what was being asked but didn't know what to say. "Can't exactly go there and pull the truth out."  
  
"What's going on?" Tanya asked, her face reflecting her concern over this latest trouble. [As if the external ones weren't enough?!?]  
  
"Old teenage issues that never got resolved which may very well blow up in all our faces." Aisha said with a sigh. "I just know that Tommy and Kim aren't over yet. Heck, I think Tommy and Kim were the only ones willing to believe that they were over for good. And Kat is stuck there in the middle of it all while the rest of us can only sit back and may have to watch it all crumble around our feet."  
  
"Or," Rocky whispered as he crept up from behind and wrap his arm around Aisha, thanking his lucky stars that he had the good sense go to after what he wanted. [Tommy, my man, I wish you all the luck in the world. You are so going to need it.] "We can help push them along the road of true love."  
  
Adam shook his head. "Don't listen to him. We're only going to get ourselves into trouble if we try to interfere with the personal lives of our friends. It's not our place to tell them what to do. Let things settle itself."  
  
"We've got a mission on our hands, Adam." Rocky said with his eyes still on their former team leader, who was standing there brewing. "Tommy, Kim and Kat can't afford to be distracted now. The faster they resolve this, the faster we can do this right."  
  
"I don't know." Aisha whispered as she too watched the couple of teenage sweethearts. "I don't think we should be messing with their lives. Especially with emotions running so high. We could end up doing more damage than good."  
  
Tanya shook her head. "This is way too confusing."  
  
Adam nodded. "Yeah, I know." [Better work it out soon, Tommy. I have a really bad feeling that we're all going to need to stay focus here.]  
  
"Are they always this quiet?" Cassie asked rather afraid to make more noise. The older ones were all speaking to one another in near soundless whispers, their faces all too serious for comfort.   
  
"I think we may have caught them slightly off guard." TJ said with a sigh as he leaned back and watched the pros. "You have to admit, it's a rather unusual situation that we're in." [And who can blame them for not really wanting to get involved again. It's a rough job and they've passed the torch to us. They shouldn't have to put themselves in this position again but here they are anyways.]  
  
"These are Zordon's first?" Zhane asked in a near awe. [Who knew that we'd get to meet those that Zordon the Good would deem worthy?]  
  
"And the best." Karone watched them with interest. [It's no wonder the forces of darkness could never defeat them. They have a bond that you can almost see between them all, even after they've left this part of their lives behind. Like Andros and Zhane, these people fought together and would die for each other. That kind of loyalty is not easy to find.]  
  
"You all right?" Andros held his sister's hand in his, his light brown eyes filled with concern over the slightly disquieted look in his eye's green eyes.   
  
She looked at him with curiously softened eyes. "I just realized something very important."  
  
"What is that?" [She looks almost happy suddenly.]  
  
"They are family." She smiled softly and squeezed Andros's hand.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Zhane and I have been at it for some time now." Andros pointed toward the lines of blue on the black screen. "The white is originals while the blue is what we've been able to decipher. They are done in a combination of languages and symbols. Without the correct and exact sequence, we're only able to read every few lines, which does not mean we translated it correctly either."  
  
"Zordon's old archives." Tommy nodded his head slowly, absorbing the sheer amount of information that's been thrown at him all evening. [And this is just the tip of the iceberg.] "What about his newer materials? The ones he kept while we were still Turbo."  
  
"We don't have them here." Zhane explained, his blond head tilted to the side as he studied the older rangers with interest. [Hum... Andros and I could probably take them on if we have to.] "When Zordon was still around, he would regularly update the files at the command post on KO-35. They always had the latest materials on any activities that Zordon was keeping an eye on. But we generally don't get them until the information is sure not to do any harm should it be lost. And anything that was deemed not necessary in the field was kept at the base." [I can take the big guy on. Question is, which one is the big guy.]  
  
"Strategically, that made sense," Jason sighed and rubbed his eyes. [It's well past three in the morning and we're still up and running about. Course, it's kind of hard to tell time in space.] "With you traveling as the cavalry to the planetary rangers, it would not be too difficult for this ship to fall under the control of the less desirables."  
  
TJ nodded his head. "I agreed with that. But now is not the time to debate over the benefits of keeping information from field operatives. We need answers."  
  
Zack shook his head. "You'll get no arguments here. What we need is Trini and Billy working on this together. Billy was the encoder for much of Zordon's old stuff. Trini generally helps when she can but let's face it, we needed to keep our covers back then. Too many people counted on Trini to do things around the community for her to abandon everything for a few hours in a lab."  
  
"Once Billy gets here, we'll take turns working on the archives." Tommy suggested as he stretched his arms over his head. [God, I feel like the walking dead. What time is it?]  
  
"Agreed," Jason nodded his head and pointed toward the two sleepy former yellow rangers in the control chairs. "In the mean time, we need to get some rest. We'll start taking shifts. Those that need sleep, gets some rest. Others can train to get back into condition and work on the incoming archives."  
  
"Incoming transmission."  
  
Andros looked up and ran a quick hand through his stripped hair in weariness "DECA, transfer all data transmissions to secure computer base in engine room. I want to have plenty of space to work." He turned to the others. "That should give us room for four to six people in the room working on the files. There are several access terminals down there as well."  
  
"Good," Zack yawned and touched his knee. This busted leg felt as if it was dipped in solid lead. "I'm going to bed now so I can think straight again. Why don't you guys see if Trini is up to going a couple of hours on the...." He looked around and frowned. "By the way, where is Trini and Kimberly?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thank you, Karone, this is nice." Kimberly said, smiling hesitantly at the youthful blonde beauty. [I just want a few minutes to think over all this. God, I so need to talk to Trini about everything!]  
  
"If you need anything..." Karone offered a hopeful smile and gestured with her free hand. When Trini had asked her for some assistant in finding a quiet place for mediation, she had immediately thought of the simulation deck. She had hoped, prayed that the old rangers would allow her a chance to redeem herself, to prove that she has changed. "I'll just go and help the others with...."  
  
"Karone, please stay." Trini asked, her face serious and calm. "I have a few things to say to you."  
  
It took some real effort for her not to cringe outwardly. [Oh god, here we go again with the... Not that I can blame them at all. I'm hardly the picture of a saint or even a decent person compared to these people.] She braced herself inwardly for whatever is to come. [I deserve it.] "What is it?"  
  
"First of all," Trini said holding out her hand, [Poor kid.] "Don't be so afraid of us. We don't bite."  
  
Kim smiled for the first time this evening. "Not very hard anyways."  
  
Trini grinned. "And second, none of us blame you."  
  
[What?] Karone blinked. "But..."  
  
Kimberly shook her head, silencing words that she knew would come from a good heart. "You are who you are, Karone. And that's no longer Astronema. And even as Astronema, you weren't responsible."  
  
"But I am." Karone insisted, her usually brave face crumbling. It was difficult to put up a brave front when confronted by eyes that offered sympathy without reserve. "You don't know what's it's like to look your own brother in the eyes and remember that you tried to kill him; to remember that you wanted to destroy him, to watch him suffer. I hated Andros, my own flesh and blood. I hated him for what I thought he did."  
  
Trini didn't go near the now agitated pacing girl. She glanced at Kimberly, who pointed toward the doorway. The former pink ranger did not want to be around for this, this was her best friend's forte. Trini nodded her head and turned back to the upset girl. She was silent for a moment, offering no consoling words. There was nothing understanding words to be offered that hasn't already been offered. Her Ranger family had offered all the understanding in the world and would offer anything else except perhaps an objective viewpoint. "And what is it that you thought he did?"  
  
Karone laughed, it was a bitter sound that was reminiscent of Astronema. Her anger, not at the world, but at herself poured forth in buckets. "He killed my brother, that's what I was told. He killed everyone that I loved, left me alone without the most important things in my life. I remembered loving my family, I remembering grieving for them. 'The Rangers killed your family.' They told me that!" She rubbed a knuckle over her watery eyes. "I wanted to kill him, I wanted him to suffer for every lonely minute of my existence. He was the enemy and they were the bad guys!" Her lips quivered. "I took out my anger at him so many times! I took delight in knowing that I made him hurt. That he was suffering because of me!"   
  
The crying girl on the ground resembled nothing of the hardened princess of evil that resided within that fragile body that was racked with anguish. "WHY?!?" The screamed question wasn't meant to be answered, nor could it ever be. "How could he ever forgive me!"   
  
The sobs tore at Trini's very soul. Innocence was the most fragile thing in the world, and the most precious. The heart of a child was the most beautiful and honest essence in the universe and for Korane, the hands of evil ripped it out long ago. Yet Trini sense that underneath all the pain, guilt, anger, and loneliness, laid the heart of a child. Her childhood innocence was hidden when it was forced to confront a world that was never kind to those that were pure.   
  
"And Zhane!" Karone turned green eyes toward Trini, filled with inner torment that was always suppressed but always on the edge of the surface, just trying to break free. "I tried to kill him too." Her shook her head as if trying to understand why she had done such a thing to the man who now devoted his life to protect her. [He loved me!] "I had a BOMB strapped to him when I knew how weak he was. I knew it was going to kill and I did it anyways!" Her long-tapered hands shook as she pressed them to her lips. "Light! He was in a cryogenic sleep for two years! TWO YEARS! And I tried to kill him while he was still recovering."  
  
With gentle hands and sorrowful eyes, Trini took the girl into her arms and rocked her gently; never saying a word for no language was needed to convey emotions. Running her hand over Karone's hair, she's heart bleed a little more.   
  
"Why? Why did I do that?" She carried, her voice muffled as she pressed one fist against her lip and one hand clutched Trini's arm in an effort to anchor herself to something good. "Andros loved me. Zhane loved me. They never once turned their backs on me. He saved me. They saved me, even when I was evil. Why??? How could I have done that? How could I have..." The strangled cry was accompanied by her fist against her own temples.   
  
Trini grabbed her wrist before she could do any more harm to herself and pulled the sobbing girl into her arms, like mother gathering her brood. Smoothing back the hair over the tormented your woman's forehead, the former yellow ranger did the only thing she knew now. She left life run its course. "Just cry. Just let it run dry."   
  
And that was really all Karone could do for the flood gates refused to close as she let go of all the pain, all the anger she had buried, unwilling to burden her loved ones with them. Sp she cried.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kimberly collapsed against the wall and bit down hard on her lip to keep the sound from escaping. When that failed to work, she pressed her palm over her lips, prayed that no one heard. [Oh god, Karone. What did they do to you?!?]   
  
The stinging tears slipped down the former pink ranger's pale cheeks and over her tightly pressed fingers as she cried for the young woman in torment behind the doors that she had left. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, hadn't meant to hear all the pain that the girl hide so well from the world, but she did.   
  
She had seen enough evil in this world to know that it was. But there was nothing worse than what had happened to Karone, not in Kimberly's eyes. Dark Specter created evil in the heart of an innocent, he created Astronema and killed Karone.   
  
[How could I have been so selfish? Here I was worried about being pulled back into this endless game of good and evil, and Karone.... She lived it all her life and struggles with it even as we live and breathe. I'm such a bitch!]  
  
She sat down hard on the carpet covered metal floor and cried silently for the lost little girl.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teaser Line from the Next Chapter: "I leave for five minutes and all hell breaks loose." 


	5. Hostilities

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Five - Hostilities  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"I leave for five minutes and all hell breaks loose." The grinning face in the doorway created sudden wake of excitement and delight among the former rangers.   
  
"Billy!"  
  
"YO, my main brain!"  
  
"BILLY!"  
  
"Why Mr. Cranston, don't you look good?"  
  
"Looks like space travel agrees with you!"  
  
Billy laughed as his friends, who all rushed to hug or kiss him, greeted him. [God, it's good to be home again.] "Hey, how are you all?"  
  
"We could be so much better if not for this craziness!" Aisha said as she hugged him again. "Welcome back, Billy!"  
  
"Thank you, Aisha," he allowed himself a moment to forget why he was there and just enjoy the company of old friends that never let him down.   
  
"Hey, get your hands off my girl!" Rocky said as he pulled Aisha away and gave Billy a quick hug of happiness. "You can get your own after we are through here."  
  
"Your girl?" His eyes twinkled with delight. "About time, Rocky!"  
  
Adam laughed. "Thank you, Billy. I've been trying to tell him that for years."  
  
The original blue ranger laughed as he patted his friend mockingly on the back. "Wise man, Adam. I always knew you were the wiser of the two."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Rocky gave him a good shove but laughed good-naturedly. "So, what Andros says that you were on your back to Earth, what happened?"  
  
Billy sighed as he sat down. "Space and aliens are lovely and all but there really is no place like home."  
  
Jason grinned and sat down next to him. "So you back for good or is this just a pit stop visit to save the universe?"  
  
"Back for good, Jason." He nodded his head. "I think I've had enough of all this for some time to come. What I won't give for a regular hot back and a cheese burger with all the works."  
  
"Now that sounds like a request for food," Rocky interjected.  
  
"Oh god," Tommy shook his head. "Trust Rocky to be the first to think of his stomach."  
  
"Hey, I gotta eat don't I?"  
  
"How about you and Billy get some food," Jason suggested. "And I'll go get some sleep. I'm dead on my feet." He looked around the control room, noting the Space Rangers giving them time and space to greet an old friend. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to make introductions." He motioned for the younger rangers to come forth. "Rangers, this is Billy Cranston, our team's resident tech and all around good guy. Billy, these are the space rangers: Andros - Red, Ashley - Yellow, Cassie - Pink, Carlos - Black, TJ - Blue, and Zhane - Silver."  
  
When silence descended after the introduction instead of the usual chattering greetings, Jason frowned before turning to one of his oldest friends, and was startled to see the shield of ice seem to have wrapped itself around Billy's features.  
  
Adam and Rocky exchanged resigned glances while Aisha took Billy's elbow, as if physically trying to restrain the death rays from the man's chipped blue eyes. Zack looked every bit as puzzled over this sudden turn as Jason felt. Tommy said nothing but crossed his arms over his chest and gave Jason a look that asked the former gold ranger not to interfere.   
  
Always respectful of his friend's needs, Jason stepped back and allowed this to play itself out. [I'll stop it before blood sheds. And from the look in Billy's eyes, I have a feeling that's not all he wants to do at the moment. God, I don't think I've ever seen Billy angry before.]  
  
Billy was perhaps the most even-tempered man that had ever joined the ranks of The Power Rangers. He always considered emotions to be the downfall of man when clear cold logical would always be the more advantages method at approaching a problem. [But god damn it, it doesn't always apply to every aspect for human life.] "It's nice to see that you made it out all right." The deadly sarcasm in Billy's usually mild toned voice was both unnatural and eerily frightening. It was as a spell had been placed upon him and he was no longer the good-hearted boy genius that they could always rely on.  
  
Andros felt his temper flare but ruthlessly stomp it down. [Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. Any problems he has with us will either have to be resolved quickly or dealt with later.] "I take it you are unhappy with our performance?"  
  
"You? No." Billy shook his head and resist the tug Aisha gave his arm. "Him," pointing to the golden-headed Zhane, "No." His eyes swung to the former Turbo Rangers turned Space Rangers. "Them, yes."  
  
Ashley and Cassie both took a step back, as if trying to stay away from the growing aura of anger radiating off of Billy now. Carlos and TJ exchanged calm steady glances but neither said a word. There was no need to given the obvious accusation in their mind. No one had ever expressed it out loud; no one had ever dared, but now...  
  
Zhane, true to form, frowned and asked, "Why?"  
  
Billy's lips twisted. "Why don't you ask your friends why they think I'm not too happy at them?"  
  
Zhane and Andros turned as one.  
  
TJ, never one to back away from a challenge, took a deep breath and held Billy's eyes. "Mr. Cranston is perhaps referring to the fact that we lost Zordon."  
  
Andros opened his mouth to defend his friends but found that he had no defense. He knew the circumstances in which he had found his friends, defeated and helpless. But they've also worked so hard to restore the equilibrium forces in the universe. Yet he could not denied the fact that Billy was right.  
  
Zhane's eyes opened wide with the sudden realization that it was under the second set o Turbo Ranger's watch that Zordon had been captured. It was under TJ's command that the tides of battle turned toward evil. Had it not been for Andros...  
  
"Billy," Jason reached out and slowly pulled Billy back, away from the near nose-to-nose his friend was having with TJ. "Now is not the time." [Nor the place for such things. We've got enough problems as is.]  
  
Billy nodded his head, deferring to Jason's decision as he had always done for one he respected, but kept his eyes on TJ. "I agree."  
  
"Good," Tommy watched the others with unreadable eyes. [The shit is just beginning to hit the fan.] "Why don't we go get some rest and start fresh in the morning? Andros..."  
  
"I'll show you to your sleeping quarters," Andros said, his eyes reflecting his regret as he glanced over his shoulders at his friends. [I'm sorry I can't defend you at the moment. But I need cooperation from these rangers. I know that it's not your fault; I know that in my heart. Forgive me, my friends.]  
  
Cassie waited until the others had left, after waking the sleeping Tanya and Kat, who had slept through the greetings, the hostilities, and the diffusion, to speak up. Her face conveyed her weariness and sarcasm. "Well, this is going to be a fun trip!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You want to talk?" Zack asked as he used both hands to left his leg onto the bottom bunk. "I know I'm no Trini when it comes to these things but I've got a good ear and I'm a friend."  
  
"Thanks, Zack, but I haven't gotten past my anger stage yet in all this." Billy sighed and shook his head. "Right now, I just want a few moments to absorb everything else that's going wrong in."  
  
The former black ranger flexed his jaw and shifted to get comfortable. "Trini could probably explain it all better to you once you get a chance to talk to her tomorrow. I know that Tommy and Jason got more of it and all but..."  
  
"Trini is usually better at the logic stuff," Billy concluded before turning to face his friend. "I'll be sure to get my facts straight before I start on the archives." He yawned, and climbed into bed. "By the way, where was Trini earlier? And Kimberly for that matter."   
  
Zack stretched himself out on the bed and promptly found that bed to be just two inches too short for him to lie out on the bed properly. "I think they snuck off somewhere earlier so that Kim can spill her guts out to Trini about anything and everything."  
  
"Trini still paying team therapist?" He grinned at the memories. [How many hours did I spend confessing my fears to her?]  
  
"It comes natural to her."   
  
"Did she really go into medicine?" Billy asked, his eyes droopy.   
  
"Oxford medical school then internship in London." Zack answered suppressing a yawn that was likely to break his jaw. [Gosh, I'm so tired.]  
  
"She changed much?" Struggling to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to know that some things don't change around here." Zack voice was slowly drifting.  
  
"Yeah. So Kim needs talking?"  
  
"Uh um..."  
  
"Tommy?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You want to talk about it or what?" Jason asked as he pulled his shirt over his head by the collar, ready to collapse in to the bunk bed with nothing but his jeans. [And I thought university life was hard on the body.]  
  
"Ouch!" Tommy rubbed the top of his head and groaned in pain. [Why me?!?]  
  
Looking at the taller man, Jason grinned. "Why don't you take the top and I'll get the bottom."  
  
The former white ranger made a face and continued to rub the abused spot. "Yeah, like the inch difference between us is going to help you get into this bed easier." He waved off the offer and lay down with a sigh, bending his knees to fit himself on the bed. "I need about 48 hours of sleep to get me back in working mode again."  
  
"Sorry buddy, but I'm afraid we don't have that particular luxury at the moment. And don't avoid the question." Jason said as he climbed up and lay down with an appreciative sigh before stretching out and stubbing his toe. Not the most spacious environment he's ever been in but hey, it beats sleeping in chair.   
  
"And what question would that be?" Tommy asked wearily. He really didn't have the energy to analyze all muck in his head and heart at the moment. [Of course, I have been avoiding it for some years now.]  
  
"Tommy...."  
  
"I know, Jase. I know." He took his head and sighed once again. [I seem to be doing that a lot lately.] "I'm just not sure that I'm up for it right now."  
  
"Up to what?" Jason asked with a grin.  
  
"Ha ha, funny," Tommy's eyes were wide open, fatigued beyond sleep now. "You know, until just now, I didn't even realize that I needed to talk about it at all."  
  
"So you want to talk?" Jason yawned. "Or I can send you to Trini, she's always been good at the friendly ear thing."  
  
Tommy laughed with amusement. "Yeah, just what I need, to speak to her best friend about all the screwed up emotions that we appear to never have dealt with." He shook his head. "No, we'll talk when you've got more rest in you than caffeine. I think you need sleep more than I need to cleanse my inner demons."  
  
While normally, Jason would argue the point, always putting friends before one's needs, but he was halfway gone and thoughts were beginning to be harder to form. "Since I can't seem to keep my eyes open, I'll agree with you this time. But tomorrow morning..."  
  
"We'll talk, I promise." Tommy concluded before kicking the bed above his. "Good night."  
  
"Nite."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Do you think Billy is right?" Ashley asked, her voice small and frightened.   
  
"Ashley!" Carlos admonished with a dark frown. "Don't let him get to you! He has no idea what he's...."  
  
"Of course he does," Cassie began to pace the length of the control room. "He's one of the original rangers, remember? He was one of the first to be chosen by Zordon. He's been all over the universe and is considered one of the smartest people on earth, or even in the universe. Don't tell us that he doesn't know what he's talking about!"  
  
"Ranting at us certainly doesn't solve any of the problems," Carlos grumbled even as he conceded Cassie's point. [We are not responsible for the bad guys getting Zordon, we are not! We can't be! Damn it.... It wasn't out fault!]  
  
"Zordon was captures during our watch," Ashley said quietly, her eyes on the screen before her. Her mind was swirling with thoughts. "The older Rangers, they turned over the duty of protecting Earth, protecting their mentor to us. We were support to protect Zordon and our planet from...." [Oh God, we did fail.]  
  
"Ashley," Andros stood there in the doorway, his eyes dark with concern. "Stop that!"  
  
"Andros," Ashley took a step forward but then stopped. She wasn't sure how much of her free thought he had heard for she wasn't proud of any of it. "How long..."  
  
"Long enough," Andros took her hand and squeeze gently. He may not know all the earthly traditions but he knew how to convey comfort. "Don't do this."  
  
"But..."  
  
"He is angry and grieving as we all are over Zordon's..." Andros was surprised that Billy hadn't lashed out at him for being the one to make the final strike. "Once he's had a chance to calm down and..."  
  
"Don't count of it," TJ spoke up for the first time since the whole conversation started. "I know hate when I see it and Billy hates us right now." [And I know exactly why.]  
  
Cassie and Ashley both shrank back from the thought of someone actually hating them. The Space Rangers exchanged quick glances of concern, their eyes reflecting the uniformed thoughts of how to deal with this internal problem while externals ones threatened to destroy them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Excuse me," Zhane asked hesitantly as he approached the tired woman that looked completely defeated. "Kim, right?"  
  
Kimberly turned her head just enough to look at the tall striking young man. [Karone's boyfriend. They make a beautiful couple.] "Yeah."  
  
"Are you all right?" Zhane asked, his light brown eyes were filled with concern. His usually smooth brows wrinkled as he looked up and down the corridor. "Did something happen?"  
  
"No," she shook her head and pushed herself away from the wall, standing reluctantly from her position on the ground. "I just needed to..." [Cry my eyes out alone so I don't make a complete fool of myself in front of others.] "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Uh..." He looked around again. "I'm looking for Karone."  
  
Tilting her head toward the now tightly shut doors to the simulation room, she held up a hand. "She's in there but now is not the time for you to go in there."  
  
The raised brow questioned her.   
  
"She's in session."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Kimberly almost smiled at the nickname Zack had bestowed upon Trini after one particularly hectic mission. "Trini was our team psychotherapist. Karone is having a session with her to exercise her demons."  
  
Zhane's eyes swung to the closed door and a battle went on behind his eyes. A part of him wanted to go in, to hold Karone if she's hurting. Another part of him didn't want to disturb her if someone else can help better than he. He's not arrogant enough to think that he's all she needed. [I love you Karone. I'm going to be here for you no matter what happens.] "Is she..."  
  
"She will get better but only if she's allowed to heal." Kimberly watched his eyes, those soft eyes that held the strength and conviction of his love for her. "Just keep doing what you're doing and allow her to do what she needs to get done." [Poor kid, you really want to go in there and fix all her problems don't you?] "Sometime an outsider can see clearer than one that has shared the experience."  
  
The Silver Ranger's eyes suddenly twinkled up, his boyish charm rearing up again. "Is this the Earth human's way of saying butt out until I'm asked to get involved?"  
  
She almost laughed. "Something like that."  
  
"And it'll help Karone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He shrugged. "Then I'll butt out. Anything Karone needs, I'll do."  
  
"You're a good guy." Kimberly patted his hand. "But you're a little too anxious to please."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" [There is no understanding women.]  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teaser Line from the Next Chapter: "The powers that be have many ways to show us where they want us in the grand scheme of things." 


	6. The Session

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Six - The Session  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"Do you think anyone will ever forgive me?" Karone asked, her voice hoarse from her crying fit. "I mean, completely forgive me for everything I've ever done."  
  
"I think they would," Trini said in that soft soothing voice that Kimberly swore would heal a dying man. "But I think you shouldn't worry about what others will think or do. First, you need to learn to let go of all this guilt that you're carrying around."  
  
"I'm not carrying guilt," her hands shook as she run them over her eyes. "I'm carrying the blood of innocence in my hands, in my mind, in my heart." The tears didn't seem to want to stop. "I'm so ashamed." She leaned her head against the former ranger's shoulder while the older woman sat with her back against the wall. The emotional tornado passed but the massive destruction has yet to be evaluated.   
  
"I don't have the answers that is going to make this all right." Trini patted the girl's fragile hands. "The powers that be have many ways to show us where they want us in the grand scheme of things." Her heart was still bleeding for the hopelessness she could hear in the younger woman's voice. "Yes, you have taken life and washed your hands in blood. But I don't think you really knew the consequences of it until you learned to seek your heart again."  
  
Karone sniffed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't grow up on Earth, or any other planet for that matters, I'm not quite tracking what you are saying."  
  
Trini grinned weakly. "In layman's term, you didn't know the difference between right and wrong when you were Astronema. I think forces beyond your control buried that loving heart of yours and until you started to remember the love you had for your family, especially your brother, you didn't know that what you did hurt people."  
  
"I knew it hurt them" she looked at Trini with eyes of green that were the color of the jade around Trini's neck. "I knew that they were..."  
  
"But did you know that what pain was?" Trini asked, her eyes warm and soft, giving the sympathy without saying the words. "Did you know what loss was? Did you remember Andros then?"  
  
"I knew that I was..." she struggled for words. "Trini, I knew I was lonely."  
  
"And you were miserable because of it."   
  
"Yes and I wanted... I wanted...." She frowned, her mind jumble of hurt and anger. "I wanted my brother back."  
  
Trini almost grinned then, she was slowly seeing the light. [Karone, if you only knew how much your brother must have wanted the same thing.] "You wanted to remember the wonderful times when you weren't lonely, when you weren't alone."  
  
"Yeah," Karone smiled, revealing the adorable little dimples that Zhane loved so much. "My brother use to take me to the park to play with the levitation ball."  
  
"Were you happy then?"  
  
"Yes," her eyes held a dreamy, misty look as she remembered a happy childhood she had almost lost in the recesses of her mind. She could still see the young Andros holding out his hand, pushing the wonderful toy toward her with nothing but his mind. "I was so happy then."  
  
She nodded. "And then you remembered what it was like to lose that happiness. To be alone."  
  
Karone nodded, her eyes watering again. [I never use to cry.] "It was awful."  
  
Trini offered her arms for a hug and Karone went into them gratefully. "And you realized that the pain in your heart was similar to those that suffered in your hands."  
  
She nodded, her face crumbling with pain. "I was so evil. The attacks on the populated areas, I didn't just want to hurt the Rangers, I wanted to hurt everyone." She could see so clearly in her mind, the men and women running for their lives as the Rangers gave them cover. "There was this one time," she blinked and clutched Trini's shoulder harder. "There was this one little girl, she had long pretty hair and was holding a teddy bear in her hand. She was caught in the middle of an attack." Her hands took as she remembered that faithful day, when her entire existence was turned 180 once more. "She was so little, no older than I was when Darkonda took me away. There were so much debris and she was so young, she couldn't keep up with the running and fell down."  
  
Trini patted her back, sensing the importance. "What happened?"  
  
"It was chaos and I started it." She swallowed hard. "I remember her calling to her brother, 'Andrew, help me.' And I could have sworn it was like a ghost of the past." She fisted her hand and tried to keep from crying again. "I used those exact same words that day. 'Andros, help me!' I called to him to save me the same way that little girl called to her brother." Her voice caught. "And he came back for her, I watched the little boy came back into the middle of the battle to save her. 'Karen, I won't leave you.'" Something between a laugh and a cry forced its way out. "I could still hear Andros calling to me. 'Karone! Karone!' But not the name. I just remember my brother calling for me." She laughed helplessly. "Andros came to save me, he tried to save me that day. I remembered."  
  
"He is your brother," Trini said softly, reassuringly. "Of course he would have tried to save you."  
  
Karone back and stared at her in horror. "But he was just a little boy! He was just little boy, he could have gotten killed."  
  
"But he loved you," she reasoned gently. "Death means nothing when emotions like love is involved."  
  
"He was just..." Her sob was fought back out through sheer will power. "Is that what unconditional love means?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yeah," Trini smiled. "That's what it means."  
  
She nodded her head. [He loved me unconditionally.] "Once he knew who I was, he didn't ever question it. He never once blamed me or... Even the others didn't trust me at first, and I certainly didn't blame them for it. But Andros, he never once doubted me. It didn't matter what I did, even when I pretended to betray him, he never once... How does one repay someone for being so good?"   
  
Trini frowned at her, upset for the first time since they met. "Karone, if you tried to repay your brother for the love he gives you, I think you would hurt him ten times worse than if you had killed him."  
  
Karone shook her head, her eyes pools of torment. "How can someone so good love something that he spent his whole life hating?" [Light Andros, how could you have forgiven me after everything I had done to you, to our parents, our people? How can you ever forgive me?]  
  
"Do you believe Andros hates you?" Trini questioned in her most professionally detached tone. Karone needed her to be the bystander, the logical one with nothing to gain or lose. "Do you think after spending all this time with him that your brother hates you for what you did?"  
  
Her first instinct was to say yes. Why won't he? Had it been her, she would hate herself until her dying breath. [But Andros isn't you. Andros is better than that. He has so much good and love in his heart. Andros can never hate.] She remembered the food he brought to her in the middle of the night. The little levitation ball he kept for her all these years. The smile he reserved just for her in the mornings and during missions. [Andros can never hate anything or anyone.] "No, I don't think he hates me."  
  
"And Zhane?" She prodded a little more. Trini was really pushing her luck here. [But god, we don't have the luxury of doing this slow right now. Please Karone, be strong and face yourself.] "Do you think the man that says he loves you, hates you as well?"  
  
She laughed, a genuine laugh, for the first time since she entered this room. "Zhane is... is something else." She grinned. "He brought me long stem roses on our first non-date even though he thought I had sent a monster to attack him. This was when I was still Astronema."  
  
"You were dating as Astronema and the Silver Ranger?" Trini's eyes went wide with delight. [Talk about love crossing all broaders.]  
  
"Yeah," she giggled like a schoolgirl. "How could I resist with that smile of his? Plus he... he saved me."  
  
Now this was news. "The Silver Ranger saved Astronema?"  
  
"Yeah," Karone nodded her head slowly, her eyes going sober. "I had always wondered about that. Why did he save me when all that evil could have ended so much sooner had he just let me die?"  
  
"Why do you think he did?" Trini asked curious herself.  
  
"I asked him a couple of times now but he kind of dances around the question." The tip of her lips curled up slowly. "I tried to catch him off guard once when we were in bed, when he was a little more placid after we..." She caught herself and became infused in bright pink.  
  
Trini laughed and patted the girl's arm. "I'm not some naïve little girl or prudish wasp. I know what men and women do in bed together and it doesn't involve tea and books, though occasional poetry isn't bad in bed."   
  
Karone grinned shyly. "Zhane likes to read me letters that he and Andros exchanged during training. They were best friends for a long time."  
  
"And what's in the letters?"   
  
She smiled fondly. "Andros would talk about me parents and how he wanted to find me. Zhane would write about his conquests, though he generally likes to skip over the details even though I said I didn't mind."  
  
Trini laughed just imagining the much embarrassing details teenage hormones were likely to put into words. "Do you?"  
  
"No, not really," she shook her head as if amazed by this realization. "I mean, I'm the one with him now right? Isn't that what counts?"  
  
The former yellow ranger smiled and nodded her head judiciously. "Yes, that's what really matters in a relationship. When both people can trust in the fact that their partner's heart is with them, there isn't anything in the world or universe that can threaten that."  
  
"You are very wise," Karone said quietly glad for the friendly ear that neither judged nor condemned.   
  
Trini sighed from deep in her heart. "You know what they say: those that can't do, teach."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She laughed amused by the confusion in her eyes. "I keep forgetting that you aren't from Earth." Trini shook her head and smiled. "It means that those of us that can't experience things simply learn through observations and examples." She smiled rather wistfully. "When I was a Ranger, I gave up everything else to protect the world. That included much of my social life. Sure I had friends, community and family, but with all the emergencies that seem to crop up, I pretty much didn't date anyone. Then I left and there was so much to do at the Peace Conference that I had even less time to date. Then college and medical school... well, those didn't exactly allow for much free time either."  
  
Karone reached out and held Trini's hand. [You were lonely too.] "And now?"  
  
Trini rolled her pretty eyes. "Now there's work."  
  
Wrinkling her little nose, Karone shook her head. "You need to get out more often. If the Princess of Evil can get a date, I'm sure a former doer of good can find Mr. Right."  
  
The look Trini gave Karone indicated her surprise at this, which sent the girl into giggles again.   
  
"I learned it from Ashley."  
  
Trini laughed and a comfortable silence descended upon them. "You going to be all right?"  
  
She nodded her head, feeling the knot at the pit of her stomach relaxed for the first time in a while. The tension seemed to have seeped from her shoulders and she turned soft green eyes toward her friend. [Friend. I can honesty say that she's my friend.] "Yes, thank you."  
  
With a shake of her head, she got up wearily, feeling all the late nights and naps that she didn't get to take. "Friends don't need to thank each other for caring. It's only done with strangers."  
  
"You're good at this," Karone said moving toward the door, feeling the fatigue of her emotional purge at last.   
  
"At what? Listening?"  
  
"No," she smiled. "Making people see what they don't always want to or need to see. And lying bold faced at me."  
  
"Excuse me?" Her eyes were saucer wide with shock.  
  
The woman once known as the princess of evil grinned. "You really want me to believe that you needed a place for meditation?"   
  
"You didn't believe me?"  
  
"At first maybe," she linked an arm through the older woman's. "But then as we were talking I realized something very important about you."  
  
"And what's that?" She asked, watching with fascination as Karone opened the door with a touch.   
  
"You possessed the serenity of a saint. What do you need meditation for?" She laughed and nearly ran into the pacing young man outside the door. "Zhane?"  
  
"Karone," his concerned eyes swept over her face, noting the blotchiness there and felt his heart twist painfully. But he could also see something else, something wonderfully sweet about the way she was looking at him. Her eyes were calmer, less filled with the weight of the world in them. [The Light thanks you Trini for helping her when we can't seem to remove that haunted look in her eyes.] "I was just waiting for you."  
  
She blushed and glanced at Trini who smiled back. "It's getting pretty late now, I should get some sleep." Trini nodded toward the corridor. "Anyone want to tell me which way to go?"  
  
Zhane visibly pulled himself away from the mesmerizing beauty before him, as if he was seeing her for the first time again. "Ugh...." He looked down the hallway. "Second door on the right is the lift. Take it one level down and turn left. Three doors to your right is your room. Kimberly is there already."  
  
Suppressing her amusement over Zhane's obvious distraction, she nodded her head and waved her goodnight. "Karone, let's talk again soon."  
  
The pretty girl nodded her head and smiled at her. "Thank you, Trini. I would really like that."  
  
"Good night kiddies," she grinned to herself as she moved down the hall. "Don't do anything I'd be embarrassed to find out."  
  
The choked laugher from Karone certainly got Zhane's attention. "Is there something in there that I should know about? Or is this one of those mysterious girl things that men are never meant to understand?"  
  
Leaning over, she pressed her lips gently against his cheek and hugged him tight. "You need not concern yourself over this."  
  
He nodded his head, accepting that simply as one of those 'girl things.' "Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded her head and linked her arm through his. "I think so, but I'd be better if we got some food. I'm suddenly famished."  
  
"Karone," he said seriously. "I'm not going to ask what was said in there but I just... I wanted you to know that I'm here. I will always be here if you need me."  
  
Turning her face into the cool callous hand on her cheek, she felt blessed. "I love you, Zhane. And I'm sorry for any pain that I..."  
  
"Sh..." He kissed her lips, warm and smooth. [If the powers that be were kind, they would never allow the kind of evil that we face touch this gentle soul.] "I know."  
  
Wrapping her arms around his waist, she turned them toward the mass hall. "You know, I'm glad that we are doing this mission. It will allow for some fresh perspective if nothing else."  
  
Zhane frowned as he thought of Billy's 'perspective' of the new Space Rangers. [If the man is so pissed off over TJ and the others for losing Zordon, I can only imagine that kind of venom he's going to spewing when he meets Karone. Light, I hope she can take it.] He turned to look at the gentle creature beside her, her profile soft from releasing some of the pain in her heart. [No matter what, I'm not going to let him hurt her. If I have fuse Billy's lips together I will. Just one word out of his mouth about her past and I'll kill him.] "I love you Karone."  
  
She turned and smiled at him. "After we eat would you mind if I come over to your quarters?"  
  
His brows went up gently. "You don't think that your brother is going to be bothered by that? We are staring quarters now, remember?"  
  
The wicked grin on her face reminded him of Astronema. "Yes, but I know for a fact that Andros is pulling the night shift with Carlos tonight."  
  
The grin that little piece of information produced made Karone laugh.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teaser Line from the next chapter : "Has the Phantom Ranger been here yet?" 


	7. Allies

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Seven  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Deveron-  
  
The gates creaked and seemed to heave a sigh of exhaustion. The ten seals attached to the elaborate gate were red in intensity and stained against some unseen forces. The usually cool, most mild temperature of the planet appear to sense the evil within for the first time in centuries, turning the soft velvet sky from the calming blue to an angry gray. And for the first time in three hundred years, it poured rain against the glowing gates that kept the reluctant visitor in.   
  
Jorian's eyes watched the seals on the gate with anticipation. While each glowed bright, ready to burst open, it has yet to become undone and open the penal complex that kept him. [I can feel it weakening, why does it not break?] Something was not right. [They should have broken by now.] Even Zordon's residual powers that lingered after his death should have dissipated by now, releasing the hold on the seals. [What is happening?]  
  
He was tempted to reach out and break the seals with his bare claws but knew from much experience that even the slightest contact with the seals could weak him for weeks. [No, I must save my strength for when I leave this place.]   
  
Eyes that resembled those of a caged wild breast watched the seals, waiting when it would break away and release him. [I have waited three hundred thousand years; another few days wouldn't matter.]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Gildon-  
  
"Elder!" Jerffers hurried toward the tired looking gentleman and offered a bow in greeting and respect. "We have readied a chamber for your stay."  
  
"There is very little time for my use of such a room," Koran said politely, wishing he did have the time and luxury for a few hours of rest now. "As the Chamber of Belief been readied?"  
  
"We have swept the chamber and cleaned all the corners in preparation for the ceremony," Jerffers shivered remembering the strange sensation while he and the other apprentices had been sent into the chamber. "Elder, what is in there that makes the one's skin crawl as you are..."  
  
"There is much strange sorcery in which a place." The man's face wrinkled with concerned. "Zordon did not leave much information on the chamber itself, only that it build generations before him. It was a monument created by his ancestors. One can only guess what powers are at work in such a place." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the tension just behind his eyes throbbing painfully. "We will need sleeping chambers for the returning warriors."  
  
The young squire nodded his head. "It shall be done, Elder. Can I bring you anything to help?"  
  
"Nothing, thank you." He shook his head. "We need to be prepared for what may emerge for the Chamber of Belief."  
  
"Is there to be danger, Elder?" The youthful face held so much innocence that Koran loathed the fact that evil may sully that purity soon.   
  
"One cannot always be sure." Koran wished that the great fire of Tititham some hundred thousand years ago had not destroyed much of the original records that contained the secrets to the ancient powers. "Has the Phantom Ranger been here yet?"  
  
"Yes, Elder." Jerffers's eyes were fairly glowing with excitement. Never in a million years could he have imagined being in the presence of a Power Ranger. "He has came and left, just yesterday."  
  
"Did he leave anything?" Koran asked tiredly. [Perhaps a small nap would not do any harm.]  
  
"Yes," the young man could barely contain the a must bounce in his steps as he almost ran down the corridor toward the great Chamber of Gathering.  
  
Koran shook his head at the youthful display. [Aw... to be young again.]  
  
"Elder," Jerfers offered a small wooden box. "The Phantom Ranger left this to be given to you once you've arrived."  
  
"Thank you," Koran watched the container with wariness. "I believe I will take your offer of resting place for the evening."  
  
Beaming with pride, Jerffers led the way to a small but comfortable chamber and nodded his good-bye with a happy face.  
  
The last few days have been less than welcoming and the several hours on a cramp ship on this journey did not do much for his already old and tired body. It was difficult to say what could be done about such things but he knew that there would be so much more work to be done before the universe was once again safe.   
  
Lifting the lid of the wooden package, he withdrew a small parchment of paper, unrolling it with care. He sighed at the big loopy writing contained within.   
  
Elder,  
When you read this, I would already have been in and out of the Great Chamber of Belief. Sufficient to say, I was not one of the chosen ones. Zordon has chosen others to carry on his mission to protect the universe. I have taken with me a copy of the Riddle of The Keys. My guess is that it will contain within it the secret of who holds the Keys. I will do my best to decipher the riddle and report any clues that may help us. I am on my way back to the Crystian Galaxy to protect the people of Sumar from the space pirates that have plagued that sector for some time now. I hope to hear from you with good news soon. May the light protect us all.  
-Ph. R.-  
  
Rolling up the letter, Koran sighed. It had been to much to hope that the Phantom Ranger would be one of those that help the hope of saving the galaxy from being plunging into another chaotic war.   
  
[Light, we need the Space Ranges with the others here more now that ever. Hurry children, before there isn't a world left to save.]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-KO-35-  
  
Lady Marrian rubbed her temples slowly with her forefinger. The headache had developed some six hours before and has only steady grown worse. The more she tried to read the coded words, the more confusion ensues in her mind. The Riddle of the Keys had been one of the first parts to be deciphered; yet they made so little sense to anyone that it might as well be useless.  
  
"Marrian," Coran stepped up from behind with a glass of dark blue juice. "Have you seen my brother?"  
  
Taking the glass gratefully, the gentle eyed woman shook her head. "Koran left for Gildon some eight hours before to prepare the Chamber for the Rangers' arrival. When did you arrive?"  
  
"Ten minutes ago." The elder of Zortox sat down with a sigh. He had gotten perhaps two hours of sleep on the six-hour ride from his home station to the main base. His bones were beginning to feel their age now. "Anything?"  
  
Looking around the main chamber where thirty of the finest minds in the galactic alliance were all conferring and racking their minds trying to break Zordon's codes. "There is more to do here than once suspected. Zordon was very thorough."   
  
"Did you expect anything less?" Coran sighed again and picked up a small data pad and began scanning the contents.   
  
"What are you doing here, Coran?" Marrian asked her eyes still on the scrolling list. "I would think that your position at the base would be more important."  
  
"The others can handle it," Coran turned his chair toward the woman beside him. "I thought perhaps I might be of assistant here with the codes. My brother and I both studied Zordon's home language for some time now."  
  
"It is a shame that these more private files are not in any language that I recognize." Marrian passed the files to him. "And please do not insult my intelligent with that pathetic lie. Why are you really here?"  
  
Coran's lips turned up for a split second. "You always were a formidable opponent."  
  
Marrian pinned him with a deadly look that have been known to make seasoned space fighters quake in their boots. "I have neither the time nor the patience for your little games at the moment. I have yet to sleep since this whole disaster started. Please just cut though all the muck and get to the point."  
  
Nodding his graying head, Caron held up a hand defensively. "Dignitaries from Eltar asked me to be here when they arrive."  
  
"Eltar?" That certainly caught Marrian's attention. "Zordon's people are coming here?"  
  
"Apparently," Coran motioned for her to calm down, glancing about to make sure the others were not listening too closely. "The transmission was sent through Alpha-7."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"When Andros and Zhane sent Alpha to me for repairs, we didn't not suspect that one of Alpha's functions were to act as transmitter to the Eltarians. And since Alpha is still on Zortox, that's how I receive the message."  
  
"And what would the message be?"  
  
"That they're on their way with something Zordon had requested some time ago." Coran didn't look particularly fond of the idea. "One of the most annoying things about the Eltarians is the fact that they don't communicate very well."  
  
Marrian snorted in agreement. "Yes, I seem to recall a few conversations with their elders."  
  
"Zordon was the only one that had any real skills in that department."   
  
"Perhaps living pass a couple of thousand years does that to a being." Marrian shook her head. "Do I even want to know what is being transported here?"  
  
"I don't know any more than yourself. But they say that whatever they were bringing were meant for Zordon's warriors."  
  
"The old rangers."  
  
"Or the new ones." He shook his head in annoyance. "I do not particularly like being in the dark over this whole affair. These are precarious times as it is, I do not need any more surprises than those we've been dealt with already."  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"None I care to share."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Siskla, Eltarian Ship-  
  
"ETA, Captain?" The melodic voice drifted across the wide room.  
  
"Three standard hours, madam." The older man answered softly with respect.  
  
"Thank you." The tall thin woman moved pass the bridge door and down the long hall that led to the meditation chamber. The thirty-four candles illuminated the room, giving the usually cold and ugly space a tough of warmth.   
  
Sitting at the center of the room, amongst six pyramid shaped crystals was a wooden box no longer than her forearm and no wider than the span of her long fingered hands. Staring at the box, the woman let out a sigh. [Light Zordon, how could you have left it to this? This should have been taken care of long before this.]  
  
She sat down before the box and fingered the elaborate carvings with care. With the minimal light, she could just make out the shapes on the case with her glowing blue eyes. [Eighteen magicians and thirty-three warriors, and it all came down to ten children. What were you thinking, Zordon?]  
  
The trembling for her hand was the first indication that Daxtian was afraid. She was terrified. All that stood between destruction and peace were ten beings that were not even of her people. Thousands of years of war could start again if she not does get the contents of the case to their rightful possessors.   
  
Zordon wasn't supposed to die. It wasn't his time to go yet. He alone kept the monsters of the galaxy from reigning freely. He formed the alliances that still exist today. The started the path to freedom and justice. He should be here!  
  
[But he is not and we must do what is necessary to continue his legacy.]  
  
Touching the box once more, she lifted the lid and stared at the magnificence that sat peacefully inside. [These would insure the universe of many more years of peace from Jorian and others like him now locked on Planet Deveron. I only pray that we are in time.]  
  
Shutting the lid, she stood up again. There was nothing more for her to do now but wait.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teaser line from the next chapter: "I get to watch everyone else around me pair up and go their merry little ways while I'm the bride's maid that sits in the corner and cry hay ho for a husband." 


	8. Doubts

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Eight - Chosen   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"Don't you ever sleep?"   
  
The voice was said with a warm gentle tease that Trini couldn't help but grin before turning to greet her old friend. "I thought I would get up a little earlier and work on this some. Billy and Alpha did an incredible job in encrypting it."   
  
"Which is why no one can get into it now," Jason shook his head and pushed away from the doorframe he had been leaning on, casually observing the Asian beauty that had coffee in one hand and a data broad in the other. [It's been too long.] "What happened yesterday?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She leaned back in her chair and offered the seat by her. "I heard Billy arrived last night."  
  
"You heard right," he took the coffee cup she offered and took a quick sip. [Two sugar and one cream, just the way take it.] "Did you hear anything else?"  
  
With a sigh that told him that she's already been informed for the potential problem that she may be called upon to fix, she nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I heard." Her lips formed an adorable pout. "Why does it seem like the amount of trouble that Power Rangers can create for themselves always suppresses the amount of solutions one can deal out at a time?"  
  
The man that once held the gold scepter chuckled and nodded his head sympathetically. "Kim told me you had a session onboard already."  
  
"Oh, so that's what you mean," she took the cup back. Her chilled hands wrapped itself gratefully around the hot mug. "This is probably the worst tasting coffee I've ever had in my life."  
  
"Carlos said that that food replicator could make anything but decent coffee and burgers."  
  
"Now you tell me," she gurgled but continued to sip the coffee. "Karone needed someone, and she needed it fast."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
Trini thought of the anguish in the girl's voice as she cried in her arms. "I saw her eyes and I thought... I need to destroy whatever it was that put that look in her eyes and took away all the hope that everyone needs in their lives."  
  
Jason nodded, understanding her need to heal the soul as well as the body. "Did everything work out okay?"  
  
"I won't know for a little longer," she put the data pad down, her eyes already blurring after an hour of studying the jumble mess that was suppose to save them all. "But I think the session helped out some. She seemed calmer and just a little more relaxed by the time we were through. I'm hoping to have another go at her in two or three day's time."  
  
"Try to keep your slots open, okay?" Jason grimaced as he took another sip of the coffee. "Ack... Why do you continue to drink this stuff?"  
  
Trini laughed, her eyes twinkling with delight as she took the coffee back. "I needed the caffeine boost. Couldn't keep my eyes open and my tongue felt like it had sandpaper dragged over it."  
  
"Why don't you get some more sleep then? You were up much later than the rest of us."  
  
"I couldn't sleep, got too much to think about. Besides, I appear not to be the only one. According to my watch, it's only a little after seven in the morning. What are you doing up pray tell?"  
  
"Okay, okay, you're right. Sleep just wasn't coming after all that we were told yesterday. I kept having dreams of Zordon telling us to save the world. Like he did that first day at the Command Center." Frowning with concern as he watched her shivered. "What's wrong?"  
  
She rubbed her arms with her hands. "I'm freezing. This ship is like a giant freezer." The ten minutes she was allowed to pack her stuff before they were transported onboard was hardly sufficient time for her to gather everything she might have needed. Shrugging her dainty shoulder, she rolled her neck to relax some of the tension there. "And the stress is killing me. Even med. school wasn't this bad."  
  
"Med school didn't rest with the fate millions as a consequence." He replied and rubbed his hands together to warm them up. Getting up, he slowly ran his big hands over her shoulders, feeling the knots there. Working his palm down against her slightly raised shoulder, he began to work the muscles, warming them and relaxing them a little at a time. "God, you're tense."  
  
She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be turned over to someone else's care for once. "You have no idea." Trini had always been the one to fix people's problems, to be the one others turned to for help. She was the strong one, the wise one, that one that everyone else could rely upon. No one ever offered her any shoulders to cry on, any hugs free for the taking, no one ever took care of her the way she took care of others.   
  
"You need to take better care of yourself."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
He grinned. "And eat more, you're too skinny."  
  
Her head nodded a little. "Okay."  
  
"Just relax and let others do things for a change."  
  
Jason could feel her slowly softening under his careful ministration. The exhaustion in her eyes had been hard to miss. She jumped from logical science mode, to friendly ear mode, to doctor mode in a blink of an eye whenever she was needed. It had been nearly two in the morning in London when they picked her up and she hadn't sleep in more than two days. The maximum of four hours she must have gotten last night would hardly be enough to put her back into working mode. [Yet here you are sitting here trying to fix the problems of the universe.]   
  
Her head drooped slowly forward then back again, letting Jason know that the fatigue she had been feeling was catching up to her at last now that she was a little more relaxed. Stepping toward just enough to give her head a little support, he continued to message the tension out of neck, shoulder and back, moving just gently enough to let the cloak of sleep throw itself around her.   
  
When he was sure she was asleep, Jason lifted her up slowly, careful to support her neck and legs. Cradling her gently against his body, he moved slowly down the hall, careful not to jar her awake again. Passing the intrigued Rocky and Aisha, he merely shook his head and silently asked them to say nothing. Zhane merely got out of the way and pointed him in the right direction. Zack shook his head with an amused smile and moved out of the way as well. Karone opened the door for him and helped him settle her in bed before giving him a moment alone with her.   
  
Brushing back a lock of hair, she reminded him of a portrait he had once seen in the Bower Museum. A small delicate angel that is finally at rest after fluttering about doing good. [You take care of everyone else, but who takes care of you?] He shook his head and hoped that this mission isn't going to be the end of her. Cause from everything he's seen so far, they were going to need her calming influence to get through this in one piece. "Good night, Trini." He kissed her forehead and allowed himself a moment for wishful thinking. "Sleep well."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I could use maybe sixteen more hours of uninterrupted sleep." Tanya rolled her arms back and worked out the knots that had formed in her shoulders. "I swear, it was like trying to sleep in a train cart last night, always careful not to roll too far out or you'd end up on the floor and flat on your face."  
  
Kat laughed and gave her a playful shove. "Not all of us have the luxury of a queen size bed at home."  
  
"Lot good that's done me," she made a face. "I get to watch everyone else around me pair up and go their merry little ways while I'm the bride's maid that sits in the corner and cry hay ho for a husband."  
  
"WHAT?" The former pink ranger's big blue eyes went wide with surprise.  
  
Tanya laughed. "It's from Shakespeare's 'Much Ado About Nothing.' I was watching the Kenneth Braungh's version of it the other night."  
  
"Good morning ladies," Zack grinned as he jogged up behind them. "And how are we all after a refreshing night's rest?"  
  
"Better, Zack." Kat grinned and nodded his head. "You and Tanya met yet?"  
  
"No, I don't believe we have," Zack held out his hand and brought the offered one up to his lips. "My dear lady, how do you do?"  
  
Tanya giggled and pulled her hand back slowly. "I was warned about you."  
  
"Really, now?" Posing a mock-offended stand, he gave her sad puppy dog eyes. "Now why would anyone do a thing like that?"  
  
Kat rolled her eyes and grinned at the sweet easy flirtation between the two. "Okay you two, it's too early in the morning for me to enjoy this little display so how about we save it for after breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds like an idea to me," Zack grinned and offered his arms out to them. "Shall we?"  
  
"By all means," Tanya said linking arms with him. "Coming Kat?"  
  
But the former pink ranger was slightly distracted by a shadow just behind her left shoulder. Waving them off, she forced a smile on her face. "No, you go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"What's the matter?" Tanya asked even as she moved down the corridor with the ever fun-loving Zack.   
  
"Nothing, I just.... I forgot my brunette in my quarters. I'll catch up with you in a bit."   
  
"Then we'll see you at the breakfast table," Zack said gently pulling Tanya down the hall.  
  
Kat watched them go for a moment before the voice distracted her again.   
  
"Good old Zack always did know how to pick up on the not so subtle hints." Kimberly said quietly as she stepped into Kat's view. Her eyes were still filled with fatigue but she appeared to be in much better control of herself now.   
  
"Hi, Kim." Kat greeted her with a gentle smile, almost sad in most respects. "You wanted to speak with me?"  
  
Nodding her head, she motion for her successor to follow her. "Yeah, I thought it would be better to clear the air between us. This mission is too important for everyone for any kind of distraction to put our lives in danger." She gave her a smile and took a deep breath to brace for anything. "I wanted you to know that..."  
  
"Tommy still loves you." Kat blurted out without thought of consequences. [All right girly, you could have hit her over the head with a mallet and it would have been subtler.]  
  
Had Kimberly looked more shock or even surprised, Kat may have felt a twinge of jealousy. But the sadness in Kimberly's eyes seemed... unnatural. For a moment, Kat didn't understand why the truth would not make Kimberly more than ecstatic given that they were perfect together. But her predecessor merely shook her head and looked down at her sneakered feet.   
  
"No, I know that it's over between us." Kimberly nodded her head to force the truth into her own mind even has her heart gave a leap for a moment there. [Don't torture yourself girl, just get this over with.] "I want you two to be happy, to have the kind of joy that you both deserves."  
  
"But you don't understand," Kat shook her head as if to clear all the confusion that had crept into her mind long ago and were now just beginning to fall into place. "I don't think you two should have ever been apart. I know that he loved you more than life itself when you left and I knew that the chances of me were..."  
  
"He chose you." Kim said simply. "He loves you and there is no denying that. I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You're very lucky," she smiled, offering her hand in friendship and comfort. "He's a great guy and I know that you two will have such beautiful children." She almost choked on the words as Kat stared back at her with stunned eyes. "Take good care of him, okay? He's a lot more vulnerable than people think." With a last offered good wishes in her eyes, Kimberly let go and turned down the corridor.  
  
She was gone before Kat had time to recover. [Oh lordy, what a mess!]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey," Adam greeted as he stepped onto the control room. "What's going on?"  
  
Carlos smiled in return, glad that it was Adam. "I'm adjusting course to give us the shortest distance to Planet Gildon."  
  
Adam sighed and stared at the view screen. The sight before him was truly magnificent with thousands of stars and galaxies as far as the eyes could see. He'd always been unconsciously jealous over the fact that Billy had gotten to travel the universe. He had gotten to see all the wonders that the places beyond Earth had to offer. A childhood dream of Adam's had been to go to the moon and collect a moon rock for his mother. [Look at me now? Beyond the moon and god knows where.]  
  
"You okay?" Carlos asked after seeing pensive look on his predecessor's face.   
  
"Yeah," with a smile, Adam turned to face the younger man. "I was just remembering some things I had wanted to do as a child."  
  
"I bet being a power ranger never even crossed your mind."  
  
Adam laughed, more amused by that than he would have thought. "When I was growing up, it was Batman or Superman. Occasionally you get the ones that wanted to be Flash or Green Lantern but generally it was the two major super heroes that people wanted to be." He grinned with the idea. "But people then to get put off by it when they realized that they would have to wear blue or black spandex and that's just unacceptable when you hit the teenage years."  
  
Carlos laughed and leaned against the control console to keep from falling. Then glancing down at the shining silver metallic material that his space ranger uniform was made of, it laughed even harder. [This stuff might as well be spandex.] "Instead we get to wear digitalized armor that look pretty damn close to spandex."   
  
"Thank goodness we all had pretty good physique." Adam sighed and leaned back in the chair had it taken. "Can you imagine being in armor with a beer belly?"  
  
"Heaven forbid," Carlos shook his head.   
  
"Zordon would have never allowed that." Adam replied fondly. "I miss him."  
  
That sobered Carlos up quickly, remembering the accusations thrown at them the night before. "Listen Adam, I..."  
  
Tired of it after a long and restless night of turning the words Billy had said over and over again in his head. "Don't."  
  
"Adam..."  
  
"Please don't." He shook his head and closed his eyes, shutting Carlos out completely. "Whatever is between you guys and Billy needs to stay between you guys and not drag the rest of us into it." The former ranger turned and looked at his successor with calm steady eyes. "I don't agree with Billy, nor do I disagree with him. We all do and deal with what we can and our ideas and thoughts are simply that, our own. Don't put me or the other former rangers in the middle of this. Please, it's not fair to any of us."  
  
Carlos silently thanked the man. "Okay."  
  
"Thank you." Adam sighed and got up slowly. "You've been working all night?"  
  
"Took over for Andros some four hours before. I get off in half an hour. TJ is going to relieve me."   
  
"Come have breakfast with me when you're done." Adam asked, offering a smile. "I'll tell you more about the others."  
  
"I think I'd like that."  
  
"But no talk of Billy, please."  
  
"A subject not to be approached by either one of us."  
  
"Agreed."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are we going to talk or are you just going to try to kill that sandbag all day?" Jason asked quietly as he held the punching bag in place for his much-frustrated friend.   
  
"Oh, I don't know. I thought beating the shit out of something that has no feeling, no life, and no worries seemed like a very good idea at the moment. After all, it has the perfect state of life in which I would most happily trade places with." The left jab was followed by three good right punches. "Besides, I have yet to decide if I really want to talk about this."  
  
"Are you at least feeling any better?" Jason asked careful to keep his face as far away from the occasionally swing back kicks Tommy was delivering with impressive skills and perhaps just too much forcefulness.   
  
He grunted in reply.  
  
"I see." And he did. For all the bravado that Tommy was putting up, he was hurting pretty badly. The scabs that had formed over his heart after Kimberly trampled on it had broken open again and he was bleeding something awful. "Why don't we go down to the mass hall and get something to eat before you 'accidentally' kill me."  
  
The roundhouse blow missed Jason's temple by an mere inch.  
  
"Okay, that's it for you." Jason let go and stepped back. [There's only so much I'm willing to do for the guy and getting my head smashed inward by him is not one of them.] "Take five and let's talk about this."  
  
Tommy heaved a heavy sigh and sat down rather unbalanced on the ground, all the energy he had been exerting only moments before seemed to have been sapped out of him now. [God, life should be simpler after all the shit we've been dealt.] "Ever wished you could go back and do something in your past over again, and get it right this time?"  
  
Jason frowned, his mind twisting itself around the question. "Yes."  
  
"What in your past would you have done different?"   
  
"That's an easy one, I would have gotten the green candle for you."  
  
The former controller of the drangonzord sat there stunned beyond words for a moment. "Jason..."  
  
"No, let me finish." He held up a hand to stop Tommy and wiped his brows, he had worked up quite a sweat just holding the sandbag for Tommy. [The man is stronger than he looks.] "I've always had regrets about not coming through for you that day. We all have had our share of mistakes in life, and I know that though there probably wasn't anything more I could have done, it day still stands so vividly in my mind. I should have done better by you, my friend. And I failed."  
  
"Jason, it wasn't your fault." Tommy frowned and shook his head. "We... I... There were times when I kept thinking that I could do more for you guys had I not been a creation Rita first and foremost. I mean, technically, Zordon never chose me to be a Power Ranger. Rita made that decision for him and I've..." The words never left his mouth, putting the words out there would make the truth so much more frightening.  
  
The former red ranger frowned, sensing the doubt and fear there. "Tommy, whatever it is..."  
  
"I've always wondered if Zordon would have chosen me had he had been presented with a choice." The fear was there in those hazel eyes that were filled with concern and a touch of uncertainty. "You, Zack, Billy, Trini and... and Kim. You were the first, the best and only ones that Zordon handpicked along the rocky road we call life to become Earth's champions. And I'd never say it out loud to anyone else, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, Adam, Rocky and I... we're the replacements when you guys chose to step down, to move in a new direction in your lives. We're second stringers."  
  
The speed in which Jason got to his feet in indignation startled Tommy to the point where he fell over himself trying recover. The former white ranger never saw the punch coming, didn't even feel it until he was flat on his back and the throbbing across his jaw told him that he had thoroughly pissed off his best friend.   
  
"GET UP!" The murder in Jason's eyes sent a quick chill down Tommy's back as he got up slowly to his feet. "You were wanting a fight before, now I'm willing to accommodate you."  
  
Tommy put up his hand, to ward off any more attacks. "Jason, I..."  
  
"How DARE you!" Eyes a blazed, Jason stared at his friend. "How dare you even question your place among us?!?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"No, there is no excuse! You think just because Zordon didn't choose you first that you're some kind of ... substitute?" The disgust in Jason's voice made Tommy cringe with shame. "We trusted you! We trusted you to be the best there is, to take on the fight to protect those we swore to defend. How dare you stand there and put labels on us? Firsts, seconds, thirds.... Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Jase..." Tommy wanted to bit off his tongue.  
  
"What?" Jason spit out, ready for another fight if necessary.  
  
"I..." He made a helpless gesture. "I'm sorry."  
  
Jason nodded his head. "You should be."  
  
Tommy shook his head. "There's just so much that we..."  
  
"Don't think so much, Tommy." Jason advised, feeling his temper being reined in slowly. He hated it when he lost his temper for he knew better than anyone that he could a lot of damage when he was angry. "You were one of the best, the ranger that stuck around the longest."  
  
"You had other callings."  
  
"Yes, I did."   
  
"I was proud to have been chosen to lead in your place."  
  
"I was proud to have turned it over to someone that I considered to be the finest warrior since... before I can remember."  
  
The shared a moment of silence, filled with camaraderie and respect. A friendship that has lasted through attacks, distance and the complicated processes of growing up was worth more than anything the universe has to offer. It was hard for either one to imagine a world where they couldn't turn to each other and spill their guts. Grated, moments of like these where two distinct personalities come to head could be violent, but it was worth a little pain and bruising to find their way pass it.   
  
"Jason?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think Zordon was proud of us... all of us?"  
  
The conviction in his eyes was there before he said the words. "I know he was."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teaser line from the next chapter: She wondered if a slap across the face would be more painful than the obvious snub. 


	9. Sacrifices

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
Note: "Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Nine - Sacrifices  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
Karone flinched under the steely glaze of Billy Cranston but refused to turn tail and run from this. [I'm going to be on this ship for days with this guy, I'm going to have to confront him sometime. Better it be sooner than later. Besides, knowing Andros and Zhane, they are likely to do something about this if I don't take charge of the situation first. Calm girl, you just have to stay calm.]  
  
Taking a few deep breaths, she walked on unsteady feet toward the food replicator and selected a healthy breakfast. Taking her tray, she turned and watched as Billy stood up and left without a word, the eyes of his former teammates turning from the former blue ranger to Karone with sympathy. She wondered if a slap across the face would be more painful than the obvious snub.   
  
Swallowing the lump that seem to have replaced her vocal cords in her throat, she sat down at one of the long tables and began her meal slowly, ignoring everyone else around that were obviously trying to offer sympathy without actually doing it.   
  
"Don't pay any attention to him, Karone," Ashley whispered quietly and gave her hand a quick squeeze. "None of us do."  
  
Offering the yellow space ranger a grateful smile, she shook her head. "Thanks, but you're a terrible liar."  
  
Ashley made a face and shrugged. She too had gotten the cold-shoulder from the former blue ranger and had tried to not allow it to bother her. But such things were more easily said than done. She had spent quite some time learning about the former rangers during her turbo ranger days. One of the records she had been so impressed with was William Edward Cranston's. At the age of eighteen, the man had seen more of the universe than she could have imagined. He was brave, smart and had a track record among the rangers that she could only dream of. To have someone that she so admired hate her so much, it hurt more than she had ever expected.   
  
Karone watched Ashley's face for a moment. It was not hard to see that she had hit the nail on the head, as Earth people would say. It hurt Ashley to get that kind of rejection from anyone. Sighing, she wondered if Ashley and Andros would ever find each other back to one another. Both of them could probably use the company of the other right now. They had been growing closer at one point, then... it was as if nothing had happened at all and they were simply back to being friends once again. There was never any tension there, nothing that indicated that they had been once more than just friends. [I wonder what happened?]  
  
"Hey, what's put that frown on your beautiful brows?" Zhane asked as he kissed the top of her head affectionately. [Man, if you were any luckier, you'd think you died and went to that celestial temple in space.]   
  
"Ashley and I were just speaking of the reactions were getting from the others," Karone replied as neutral and diplomatic as she could. [I don't blame him for hating me. It certainly won't be anything less than what I deserve and perhaps even... No, Trini would not want me to... where is she?]   
  
Glancing about the room, Karone frowned and noted quite a few missing space companions. "Where is everyone?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you sure we have the time to spare?" Andros asked with concern etched in delicate lines across his forehead. The sigh that escaped through his lips was evident of his soul weariness. "It will take at least another seven days for us to get to Gildon as is, to make our way to KO-35 could put us two days behind schedule. Two extra days that I'm not sure that we have to spare."   
  
Coran nodded his head gravely. "I understand. The Eltarian Ship is due to arrive with the next standard hour. After I have received this package, I will arrange to intercept your flight course. We'll exchange information through communications in the mean time and hopefully the Eltarians will have more for us than further riddles."  
  
The red ranger nodded his head and turned to the data that streamed quietly by the side. "Have the Riddle of the Keys been translated into any other languages that may bring us more clues as to its meaning?"  
  
"Nothing helpful," Coran handed a pad to an aid before pinching the bridge of his nose trying to shave off the exhaustion that was beginning to catch up to him. "I'm transmitting the translations to you now. See if it means anything to the former rangers, I..." He grinned suddenly. "I am looking forward to meeting with them. We know lots of facts about the first ones but..."  
  
Andros allowed himself a moment of pleasure. "There is nothing like meeting the real thing to put a little more perspective to the text we read in the books."  
  
"Something to that effect," Coran nodded his head and turned to exchange a quick glance with someone off screen. "Get some rest Andros, you look worse than I feel."  
  
"I will rest when the universe is safe once more," was the reply given.   
  
"Then you have better prepare of a very long night my friend, for there can be no good if evil does not exist." Coran said wisely. "So I suggest you get some rest anyways."  
  
With an acquiescent nod, Andros signed off the communicator and allowed the data stream to continue. Leaning back in the chair, he rolled his neck from side to side, trying to work out some of the kinks that had developed. The long night shift had been a quiet relief for his troubled soul, coming back to the quarters he shared with Zhane to find his sister curled up in bed with his friend was not.   
  
While he would never say the words out loud, he was still troubled at time by the fact that he knew they were much more than just friends. [Not the way you and Ashley was.] The thought came too quickly and too easily that he didn't even realize the meaning until it had processed in his mind. It's been months now since the... [What was Ashley's term for it? Oh yeah, the break-up.]   
  
And though he missed some of those quiet moments at might when it was just he and she on the bridge pulling the late shift together, he knew that in the end, they could never have been more than just friends. [Maybe Ashley was right? Maybe I have been in space too long by myself? I'm so independent that I... Don't need her.]   
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"What?" Startled, Andros had to catch himself on the control console before he fell out of his chair. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you..."  
  
"I apologize," Billy said quietly, forcing a smile on his face to try to lighten the mood a little. "I had not meant to disturb your thoughts. Aisha informs me that the data from the archives have begun to arrive in more than just small sections of it. I thought perhaps now would be as good a time to get started on them as any."  
  
Getting up from his position in front of the main computer console, Andros offered the chair to the former blue ranger. "Please do, I've yet to make any sense to anything I've been shown." He watched in amazement as Billy's competent hands flew across the keyboard with ease and perhaps long practice. "Some have already been translated into English for..."  
  
"I can see that," Billy replied and pointed to the screen next to him. "What's this?"  
  
"New data coming through," Andros explained quietly, observing as Billy changed the format of that information. "DECA will be able to get you any information from our ship's main computer if you ask her to."  
  
"DECA?"  
  
"Digital Electronic Computer Assistant," he turned to the blinking red light at the far right corner of the room. "DECA for short. She takes care of the ship and everyone else on it."  
  
Billy gave a weak smile. "Like Alpha use to do."  
  
He nodded. "I'm sure you wanted to start on the..."  
  
"Can I speak with you for a second, Andros?" Billy asked quietly as he activated the long sequence of data that he wished to explore in detail. He could still remember the long hours spent in the back of the Command Center, silently working on the encoding long sequences of data while Alpha enjoyed the delights of Earth music on the central plug-in he had designed for the little robot. [Where did the time go?]  
  
Andros eyed the man warily. [I thought he had forgotten that I delivered the final strike on Zordon. No one speaks of it much, but it would appear that the day of reckoning had arrived. Well, I'm ready for what may come.] "What is it?"  
  
Billy stared at the screen blankly for a moment, gathering his thoughts. The bright blue screen reflected off the tiny lenses perched on the man's nose. "Thank you."  
  
The surprise was evident in Andros's eyes. "What for?"  
  
Turning to the younger man, he smiled rather sadly. "For being the brave one."  
  
Andros took a step back, away from what he did not understand. There is a gleam envy and sorrow in the older man's eyes, eyes that seen the world in all its ugliness and still has yet to accept that evil was a part of the whole. "I am not sure that I understand what you are referring to."  
  
Shaking his head, Billy sighed from somewhere deep in his soul, pushing back all the anger that was on the surface. [Get a hold of yourself, Jason asked you not to fight with the others. If not for the sake of the mission, than do it for Jason's sake.] "I guess being who you are, you wouldn't."  
  
The little things that make humans human are what keeps Andros up at nights wondering about Earth and the culture that it has developed, so very different from his beloved KO-35. "I'm sorry, I'm still not..."  
  
"You're a hero Andros." Billy smiled sadly. "Heroes are usually the last people to realize that they are heroes."   
  
The red space ranger frowned. "I'm not a..."  
  
"See?" Billy pointed out logically and offered a weak smile of amusement. "Had it been me, I don't know if I would have had the strength to...to...to strike."   
  
"Had it been you, you would have found another way." Andros pronounced with certainty.   
  
Billy stared at the young man, those soft eyes so full of unreleased anguish and guilt. [Geeze, what have you been carrying around in that mind of yours kid?] "I don't know what I would have done. But I know that it would have been the hardest decision of my life, as I'm sure it was yours."  
  
Andros gave a bitter laugh. "I'm surprised you would see it that way given your view of my friends."  
  
Billy's eyes shuttered over. "You would not have to had to destroy Zordon's containment chamber had they not allowed him to fall into the hands of evil in the first place."  
  
Neatly combed and tied strip hair shook as the young man frowned once more. "You can't blame them for..."  
  
"Can't I?" Billy asked furiously. The fire that leaped into his blue eyes startled Andros, the change was so remarkably fast. "Name me a few names that have allowed evil to have such a decisive victory over good?" Billy got up, all the bent up energy seeking release. "Tell me who in history of the Power Rangers have ever found themselves so completely helpless as the second Turbo Rangers had been? Just tell me!"  
  
Andros bit his lip, unwilling to speak the truth. But sometimes, silence was enough of an answer.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," Billy sighed and stomped on his temper once more, failing miserable to get a hold of himself. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."  
  
With nothing he could say or do to dissipate the anger in the air, Andros turned to leave.   
  
"Andros," Billy said quietly.  
  
Turning back, soft hazel eyes met intense blue. "Yes?"  
  
"I know that Trini is a stranger to you, and I know that strong silent types like you don't usually seek comfort. But you might considering speaking to Trini." Billy recommended before turning back to his computer work.  
  
Staring a the back of the blond head, Andros was confused over that little piece of advise. "About what?"  
  
Billy smiled weakly at his own reflection, acknowledging Trini's wiser intuitions. "Once you see her, you'll know."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The door hissed shut behind her and she leaned against it with one hand pressed against her breast. By all rights, she should be feeling exhilarated, free of all trouble thoughts. She had done exactly what she had set out to do and by every logical bone in her body, she should be feeling like a million dollars knowing that she did the right thing. [So why do I feel like I've just made the most terrible mistake of my life?]  
  
She tried to take deep breaths, tried to walk off all this energy in her system, tried to... The lump in her throat was making breathing difficult and thinking even harder. Her breaths came in gulps. [I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to...]  
  
"Oh lordy, you look like you just did something terribly stupid."   
  
Kimberly gave a small squeal of surprise and stared opened mouthed at her best friend, who was trying to untangle herself from a battle with the bed sheets. "I didn't know you were in here."  
  
"Well that part is obvious," the knot that Jason had so kindly worked out earlier was back with vengeance. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Kimberly shook her head and dimly noted the dark circles under Trini's eyes. "You were sleeping. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." She didn't miss the look of pain in Trini's features as she struggle to sit up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Waving off the concern, Trini eyed her best friend with sharp eyes. "Don't change the subject missy. You ran in here like you've just lost your best friend. And since I'm still here and kicking, I want to know what you did in the past..." she glanced at the clock and groaned as she realized that she had only been asleep to less than forty-five minutes. [At least you tried Jason, thank you for that.] "Forty minutes. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know what you're..."  
  
Trini gave her a fierce glare. "Please do not insult my intelligence by lying to my face. If there is one person in this world I can read like a book, it's you."   
  
A helpless gesture was made and a sigh escaped her lips before Kimberly burst into tears. Throwing herself onto Trini's lower bunk, she sobbed her pain into her friend's lap. The hurt was worse than it had been so many years ago, it was as if she had taken a knife and carved open the scars that had finally formed over the deep wounds in her heart. All those lonely tearless nights had mounted up to this.   
  
For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Trini found herself offering her silent comfort to another pained soul. It cut open her heart each time she watched the pain in Kimberly's eyes when she didn't know she was being watched. Like Karone, Kim had put up a wall about her, keeping the pain at bay by sheer willpower that can only last so long against the tides that threaten to topple it.   
  
"Just cry," Trini smoothed back the fine hair on Kimberly. "Just let it all out." She could feel her own eyes tearing with sympathy. [God, how long have you held it in? How do you live with this pain everyday? Oh Kim.] "Everything will be better, I promise."  
  
Though Kim couldn't hear the words being spoken, she could feel the soft vibrations of Trini's voice. Her own sobs drowned out everything else in the world, allowing only for her own wretched voice to be heard. [You idiot! How could you have been so stupid?] But she knew what why. [He needs to be happy. He deserves to be happy. I want him to be happy.] Fresh tears crowded her eyes, mixing with the old forgotten ones that was never shed. [Even without me. God, I love you Tommy.]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teaser line from next chapter: "It's as if something... Like something snapped inside my head."   
  
Note: Do you get the feeling that this story is going to be longer than I had first anticipated? 


	10. Yet Another Problem

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
  
Author's Note: Terribly sorry for the delay, things are just not good between my computer and me at the moment. We're working through a difficult spot in our relationship. And if he doesn't start shaping up, I'm going to trade him in for a new one.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Ten - Yet Another Problem   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Deveron-  
  
CRACK!   
  
Jorian's lips curled into a smile. The first seal on the gates had finally yielded to the forces within. The blazing red of the seal could not conceal the distinctive break within seam lines that held the gates. The first of ten seals to be broken. The break was tiny but it was....  
  
CRACK!   
Like thunder, another little fracture appeared in the seal, announcing the danger that loomed in the future.   
  
The roar of laugher was never heard before; even Jorian was surprised by the sound of it emanating from his own bloodless lips. [It will not be long now Zordon. Your precious alliance and friends will bow once more at my feet. The universe shall be mind this time!]   
  
The end has begun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Space-  
  
"By the bright lady!" Lanlik grabbed the controls and shifted the patrol ship away from the flames that roared to life, thousands of kilometers above the surface of the planet Deveron. Even shielded by thick metal and his protective gears, he could still feel the intensity of the heat.  
  
Scanning his gear, he called through his mic. "All patrol ships, report in."  
  
"Delta one, reporting." A nerves voice called through the system. Dovira clutched the control stick until he could feel his knuckles crack.  
  
"Delta five, reporting." Sheenia was breathing heavy through her headgear, her voice barely recognizable.  
  
"Delta three to Delta leader," Keena called almost loosing all control of his voice. "Delta two and four were caught in the sudden energy burst."  
  
"Are their ships damaged?" Lanlik asked, his eyes already scanning the area through the cockpit of his ship. "I'm not picking them up on my scanners."  
  
"There's gone!" Sheenia practically screamed though the communication gear.  
  
Lanlik was confused at her near hysteria until he too saw what she had been staring at. The debris weren't much, probably barely enough to piece together into one ship, if that. But it there was three side wings, eight haul plates and two distinct shells to allow them to identify the ships as their own.   
  
Too horrified at what just happened, it took Delta leader another moment to pull his mind from all the terrible things that may have fluttered through his comrades minds before their had died. Saying a silent prayer for his fallen teammates, Lanlik switched into military mode.  
  
"Delta Leader to Zoxton, we have a problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
Karone hissed as the pain exploded between her eyes. Grabbing the table, she managed not to disgrace herself by falling into a heap though she certainly felt as if that was still a distinct possibility.  
  
"Karone?" Zhane reached out for her. Helping the fragile-looking young woman into a near-by chair, he pressed a glass of water into her hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
Breathing through her mouth in hopes to ease the pain that was still blacking her field of vision, she tried to answer him. "It's as if something... Like something snapped inside my head." The needles pressed against her eyes, making thinking difficult. The dimmed world turned, tilting on its axis, shifting back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, until, "Zhane, I think... I think..." the sour taste was in her mouth a moment before her healthy breakfast resurfaced.   
  
Normally the Astro Silver Ranger possessed the kind of reflexes most Olympic athletes can only dream of, but today he only stood there with a rather stupefied expression on his face as his girlfriend upchucked onto his nice thermal gravity boots. With one hand still on Karone's shoulder, he stared down at the mess on his feet.   
  
"ZHANE!" Ashley shoved the young man away as she pressed a towel to Karone's rather green face. "Get cleaned up, I'll take care of her."  
  
Cassie grabbed napkins and thrust them into Zhane's hand, muttering under her breath, "Give the boy a three headed monster and he knows exactly how to take care of it. Give the boy a sick girlfriend and the wattage in his head gets dialed down to zero."  
  
Zhane felt slightly befuddled over the fact that his girl was sick. [hum... what am I suppose to be doing?]   
  
"Oh for goodness sakes," Aisha came around the table and pushed Karone's head down between her knees. "Take deep breaths girl, just take it in through your mouth and let it out slow through your nose. In and our, in and out..."  
  
"Zhane, go and get yourself cleaned up." Tanya said, careful not to step too close to the silver ranger. "We'll take care of your girlfriend while you take care of yourself."  
  
He nodded but didn't move. "Is she going to be..."  
  
"She'll be fine," Aisha answered abruptly and watched as the silver ranger nodded his head and left to clean up the mess on his now squishy shoes. Turning her attention back, she caught Cassie's hand just as the pink ranger was handing Karone some orange juice. "Water or apple juice only. Nothing too acidic for the moment."  
  
"Karone," Tanya knelt down and peered at the girl's ashen face. "Tell me where the pain is." [God, it came out of nowhere.]  
  
The blonde beauty whimpered helplessly, the pounding of blood through her eardrums drowning the world out, darkening her surrounding to the point of complete unconsciousness. But the pain was too great for blissful oblivions to take over. Sharp chisels raked their way across the insides of her mind, inducing a cry from her that rivaled that of a dying man.   
  
Aisha caught her just as her body convulsed, scrunching together in agony and toppling from the chair. "Rocky!"  
  
The man was by her side in an instant, taking the load from her. Easing the girl slowly on to the floor, Rocky helped Aisha uncurl the tightly clinched fist that was drawing blood from there the fingernails pierced the skin. Taking a towel that Zack had helpfully handed to him, Rocky slowly bound the clean cloth around Karone's hand, both to steep the blood flow and to give her something to hold onto.   
  
Ear-piercing scream filled the air, Karone felt the edge of her sanity slip another notch as another spiking pain hit her from out of nowhere. Ten times worse was knowing that no relief was in sight.   
  
"What's happening to her?" Ashley asked, helplessly wringing her hands together. She's never felt so worthless in her life. The others with their older and wiser experience knew exactly what to do, but she... [Karone is my friend damn it! I should be the one doing something to help!] "Is there anything...."  
  
"Ah..." Tanya grabbed the edge of the table as Karone's sudden thrashing caught her off guard. She grabbed hold of the girl's arms, not wanting her to do any damage to herself or to her for that mattered.   
  
With face twisted in anguish, Karone did not even register the fact that the former rangers were doing all they can to hold her down, fearing that she may cause real harm to herself should they let go.   
  
"Aisha!" Rocky grunted as he tried to keep Karone's fist from connecting with his jaw. [Damn, for such a small thing, she sure is strong.] "Any bright ideas?"  
  
With a grim look, Aisha shook her head. "I'm afraid we're going to have to this the guy's way."  
  
"What is that?" Cassie asked at the same time that Rocky made a face and asked, "What does that mean?"  
  
Drawing back a balled up fist, Aisha sent it flying with enough strength not to do too much damage but with enough precision to connect with just the right spot to knock Karone out. Had the former princess of evil been awake, she would have thanked Aisha.   
  
Rocky sighed and held Karone in a more comfortable position. "Honey, remind me not to piss you off."  
  
Aisha grinned and got up slowly. "Oh shut up you dolt. Help me get her to the infirmary."  
  
Tanya sighed. "And I'll go get Dr. Trini."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trini whimpered softly as she rolled her neck and worked the tight muscles that screamed in protest. She had just spent nearly an hour holding Kimberly as the woman cried and cried all over her. Not a word was exchanged; there was no need for any. Kimberly wasn't ready to hear anything and Trini didn't have enough details to know what to say. So in the end, the only thing either one of them could do was offer and receive comfort.  
  
After Kimberly had fallen asleep, exhausted from the ordeal, Trini had dressed quietly and gotten out of bed. There was no point in trying to sleep now, she was too awake with thoughts of what could have happened to cause such a dramatic break down. Kimberly had spent time with Tommy before, doing short weekend visit to her mother's home in Angel Grove. Nothing like this has ever come close to happening. So what was it that went wrong today?  
  
[As if we need anything else to go wrong right now.] She sighed and started toward the simulation deck. Quiet meditation and peace was all she needed now. She just needed a little time to...  
  
The sight that greeted her as she walked in was one she would have appreciated more had she not been too tired to care.   
  
Two half-naked well-formed men, wrestling on the ground, sweaty bodies gleaming in the artificial light and there she was too tired to be even mildly amused by it. She could have screamed in frustration but that would be something too tiring that she couldn't afford to waste energy on.   
  
"Is there something going on here that I should..." Her eyes went from wary to wide when two faces turned up to look at her, still grappling with one another. The motley of color that decorated one of the men's jaws had her stopping dead in her tracks. "Tommy! What the hell happened?"  
  
Tommy and Jason untangled themselves from their hold on one another and gave her a sheepish look, both a little embarrassed to have been caught acting like a couple of overly emotional teenagers.   
  
Rubbing the tender area that had gone from a small red spot half an hour ago to consume most of his left lower jaw, Tommy gave her a weak smile. "I walked into Jason's fist."  
  
Brows rose in surprise, she looked from one man to the other. "Jason punched you?"  
  
Jason had the good grace to blush but offered no explanation as Tommy nodded his head slowly.   
  
She fixed her eyes on the former white ranger. Her trained eyes took in the superficial damage and went to the heart of the problem. "What did you do?"  
  
Tommy stared at her in shock. Sputtering with indignation, he planted his fist on the tilt of his hip. "I get socked in the jaw and you ask me what I did?"  
  
Trini looked at him indulgingly for a moment before patting his arm. "Whatever it is, I'm sure Jason will forgive you sooner or later. He's not one to hold a grudge for long."  
  
The tall young man stared at her in complete disbelief as his best friend stood there snickering. "What exactly makes you think that I was the one in the wrong?"  
  
Stretching slowly, Trini worked some of the tight muscles in her shoulders preparing herself to spend the next hour just trying to keep her body from turning into one giant rock. "Because I know Jason Lee Scott. I know that my Jason doesn't go around hitting people for no reason. And he doesn't do it for any small reason either. Just think of all the times Bulk and Skull annoyed him to the point that even Billy wanted to do some physical damage to them. Yet Jason has never once lifted a finger to hurt them." She pulled her arm back, bringing one arm over her shoulders while the other reached around to pull slowly on it from the back. "I know that Jason doesn't lost his temper much, he's almost as good at this kung-fu serenity thing as I am. I mean, I do it cause it's part of my culture and religious foundation. Jason just does it cause he's big and needs the kind of control that big guys need so that they don't end up hurting people." Switching arms, she prepared to allow her arm to suffer a little pain so that she would be able to relax it later. "So whatever it is you did must have been bad to rattle Jason's self control." She tilted her head toward them, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "So what did you do?"  
  
Jason was making a valiant effort not to allow the smile that threatened to break onto his face. [When did I become her Jason? Not that I mind or anything like that...] To distract himself and keep from laughing in his friend's face, Jason went to the side and picked up his discarded shirt, pulling the thick cotton over his head, he turned to watch Tommy confront the feisty little warrior that was even now arranging her body into a rather odd angle. [Hum... didn't know she did yoga on top of everything else.]  
  
"You know Trini," Tommy began as he sat down on the mat to watch her angle herself in what should have been an uncomfortable position but didn't seem to bother her in the least. "I know that you and Jason have been friends since... god knows when. But couldn't you for even a second consider that maybe I was in the wrong?" He wished as the pads of her feet touched the top of her head. "Doesn't that..."  
  
"Not in the least," she answered feeling the skin across her neck and hip stretch while her back flexed and moved. "And were you?"  
  
"Were I what?" Tommy asked distracted by how she could bend her body in such an peculiar posture.   
  
Trini turned her head, hoping that she won't do damage to her neck while doing so, and grinned at Tommy. "Were you in the wrong?"  
  
A grim look marred Tommy's face. "No but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"You still shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that Jason was the wronged party here." He insisted, feeling rather silly that he was having such an argument with her while she was... bent backwards.   
  
"But she was right," Jason pointed out as he took a seat next to his friend to watch the agile woman move through a series of yoga positions. "By the way Trini, I thought I just put you to bed?"  
  
That certainly got a reaction from the brooding Tommy. "You what?"  
  
"I was asleep," Trini answered with a grateful smile for Jason. "Thank you for that. But things kind of interrupted that."  
  
"Like what?" Jason asked, ignoring the curious looks that he was getting from Tommy.  
  
She hesitated for a moment, glancing briefly at Tommy. "Like Kimberly."  
  
That threw Tommy off the scent of intrigue on Jason putting Trini to bed. Another more interesting subject had reared its head. "What about Kimberly? What happened?"  
  
Sorry that she opened that can of jar for the moment, Trini tried to manvuer out of dangerous territories. "Things that only a woman would understand."  
  
"Like?" Tommy prompted.   
  
"Tommy, I can't talk about it." Trini answered quietly.   
  
"Trini..."  
  
"Tommy, you can't ask me to..."  
  
"Trini!" Tanya nearly tripped over herself as she finally found her quarry. It had taken her three decks and several misdirection before she remembered that she could ask the computer where her fellow former yellow ranger was. "Come quick!"  
  
Extracting herself slowly and carefully from a dangerous pretzel position, she looked at the frantic young woman carefully. There was definitely an air of panic in her eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"Karone collapsed!"  
  
She asked no more questions knowing she would get nothing more from Tanya but got up and headed for the door.   
  
Not knowing what else to do, Jason and Tommy followed.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time: "You can stay but the rest of you, get out!" 


	11. Nerves

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Eleven - Nerves   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
[What else can go wrong with this little trip?] Trini walked, not ran, down the corridor at a pace that probably could be constitute as a run. [Damn it, it's like the universe thought that we didn't have enough to do with our lives. Every time that we get something under control, they throw us another curve ball that is intended to create as much chaos as possible. I should have just stayed on earth and hoped for the best.] That was a lie if she ever thought it.   
  
"Trini!" Aisha grabbed her arm the minute other woman appeared. "Thank goodness we have a doctor in the house."  
  
Pushing Cassie and Ashley aside, Trini glanced down at the pale face of the girl she had been talking to not six hours before. "Tell me what happened."  
  
When none of the younger rangers could sputter more than a few incoherent words, Trini shook her head and held up a steady authoritative hand. "Stop," pointing to Rocky, she asked. "You were there?"  
  
"Yes." Rocky answered in a quiet efficient tone.  
  
"You tell me what happen then." She ordered curtly. [I'll apologize later.]  
  
Rocky nodded his head and rattled off everything from the sudden onset of the headache to Aisha's little crude method of anesthetic for Karone's blinding pain. "I helped carry her down here while Tanya went to seek you out."  
  
Trini nodded her head and reached for what appeared to be a heart monitor. "I'll need someone to talk me through this equipment."  
  
"That'd be me." Andros answered from the doorway.  
  
The others turned to look at red ranger but Andros only had eyes for the fallen young woman on the medical bed. His eyes reflected his fear but his face exposed the steady calm that every leader had to possess to get their people out of dangerous situations.   
  
Shaking her head, Trini stopped him when he took steps to come closer. "No offense Andros but you're way too close to this one."  
  
"She's my sister," he answered, eyes still on Karone's pale face.   
  
"Exactly," Trini pushed him gently back, giving Tommy and Jason clear silent signals to restrain that poor kid if necessary. "You're too close to this and I don't want your emotions to interfere with whatever I have to do to help her. The last thing that Karone needs is for you to question everything that I do."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Andros..."  
  
He looked at her with calm steady eyes. "I won't."  
  
For a moment, she wanted to argue with him but there was a deadly calm beneath the fear for his sister that Trini simply could not argue with. He was going to be there no matter what she said. "I better not regret this kid or I'm so taking it out on your ass." Turning, she went in search of sterile gloves. "You can stay but the rest of you, get out!"  
  
"But..." Cassie started to argue but Ashley grabbed her hand.  
  
"Let's go," Ashley hissed quietly as the others left without so much as a whimper. "Before she changes her mind about Andros."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hi." Kat greeted hesitantly.   
  
TJ glanced up from the report he had been inputting for the ship's logs. "Hello, can I help you with something?"  
  
The blonde beauty shook her head slowly and looked around the bridge. "I'm just kind of wondering around the ship, looking for a place to sit and think for a while. My room is a little claustrophobic for me."  
  
Dark brows rose in surprise. "You're claustrophobic?"  
  
She gave a laugh. "No, not really. It's just..." She looked around the silver gray hull of the ship. "I'm just not use to living in what is essentially a big metal box that flies through space at a speed that could possibly kill us if we were to run into anything bigger than a speck of sand."  
  
"The polarized shields can deflect..."  
  
She shook her head and laughed again. "That's not what I meant." The confusion in her eyes only added to her amusement. [God, he's no more than two years younger than me at the most and yet I feel like I'm a thousand times older than he. Even with everything he's seen in the world, I feel like the jaded veteran of the wars between good and evil.] "Can I just sit here and watch the stars for a while?"  
  
"The bridge is always free for whoever wants to use it," TJ answered and went back to his report.   
  
Kat sat down in one of the chairs that faced the view screen. The seat was comfortable, curving around her like a giant hand holding her. The uncharted space before her was infinite and beautiful, as if unsullied by the evil that they fought for so long yet cannot seem to eliminate from the universe. And though she would not say it, it frightened her to think that there is no end to that fight for peace. [Yet if peace wasn't worth the blood and sweat of heroes, then what was?]   
  
Yes, what was? That was a question that ran through her mind all morning. The little run in with Kimberly had been unexpected and hardly welcomed. It left her restless and agitated beyond reason. [She practically handed me Tommy on a silver platter with a nice big bow on top. Why am I even questioning it? I should be rejoicing over the fact that the competition is over and I've won!] The lie was here even as she thought it. [Who the hell am I kidding? There was never a competition to begin with. You actually have to have a chance to begin with. I was always competing with a memory, an ideal something that was part of Tommy with nothing to do with Kimberly herself.] It wasn't Kimberly Ann Hart that she had to fight with for Tommy's affections; it was Tommy's heart and where that heart laid.  
  
TJ watched the former pink ranger with careful eyes. He had only met her for a short time before the passing of the torch. The unruffled blonde goddess among the older rangers that was always how he saw her. Her eyes were a cool blue, like the Atlantic Ocean in the summer. Those eyes should have been as cold as seawater, it would be easier to dislike her and the rest of the older rangers had she and the others been cold and untouchable. But seeing her now, staring into the vast emptiness of space, he felt nothing but sympathy for her.  
  
[They gave up this part of their lives. They passed on the torch to us. We are the ones that are suppose to ride to the rescue, not them.] He sighed. It was hard for him to accept that these were the first ones that were there to meet the threat head-on. [They were our heroes. They were the ones that we looked up to and wanted to be like.] But sitting there in the dim light of the bridge, he saw that they were only human. They were kids thrust into an impossible situation and dealt with it the only way they could. [They fought and won the good fights then passed on the torch.]   
  
"Hey, you all right?" Kat asked suddenly from the silence.  
  
Looking up, he was startled to see that she was watching him with calm sympathetic eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
She tiled her head and regarded him the same way that Carlos sometimes looked at him. "You were thinking too hard."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were thinking of something that wasn't all together pleasant but not bad either. Like you weren't sure how to feel about the subject." She said quietly, analyzing him as if he wasn't there. "Tommy use to do that a lot. Came from being the leader I think, always having to see things from three different angles and figure out which one would be the best."   
  
His eyes were steady as he watched her study him. "Are you finished?"  
  
She bit her lips and nodded her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
  
"You didn't. Do you do that a lot?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Study people like that?"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded and turned back to watch the stars. "I need to get the right kind of emotional feeling to dance and to do so, I need to pick up a lot of emotions that people emit when they don't even realize it." She shook her head, her mind still on other problems in her life. "You shouldn't allow yourself to be caught up in that down-ness feeling."  
  
"You should probably take your own advice." TJ said quietly. "You didn't look like you were too fond of what you were thinking before."  
  
"I wasn't," she turned and smiled at him. "Ever been in a situation where you knew you had lost even when you'd won?"  
  
Shaking his head, TJ replied, "No, not really. Usually when I lose, I just lose. And when I win, I win."   
  
She gave a delicate snort of amusement. "I keep forgetting just how young you really are."  
  
"I hate to point this out to you but you're not that much older than me." TJ pointed out quietly.  
  
"In years, I guess I'm not that much older." She turned to look at him. "But you have to understand that when it comes to those of us that have worn the uniform of a Ranger, actual calculation of time doesn't really matter. It's what we get out of the time that we were active that really count in the end."  
  
"You mean it makes you wiser, smarter and better?" He asked, his face devoid of all emotions and thoughts.  
  
[You are just determine not to like me, aren't you?] "No, it just makes us more human." She got up and headed toward the door. "I'm not your enemy TJ, whether you believe me or not. In many ways, you are exactly what you want me and the others to be."  
  
"What does that mean?" TJ demanded.  
  
"Billy, me, Tommy, Rocky and the others, we're not so different, you know."  
  
"You mean you all hate us?"  
  
Kat rolled her eyes at him. "Are you always this stubborn? Or is this just a trait that you decide to share with me?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." TJ replied with eyes that were more angry than confused.   
  
"I can see that." She threw over her shoulder as the door to the bridge hissed open. "But when you do figure out everything there is to get out of this conversation, you may just figure out why Billy is so angry with you and why he has every right to be."  
  
TJ opened his mouth to retort but she had already left and the door was hissing shut behind her. [Damn it!] The thought of putting his fist into the wall would have been more satisfying had he not known that it was going to hurt like hell and he'd rather not have to explain bruised knuckles to Cassie and the others.   
  
With impotent fury, the blue ranger turned back to his work, determined to forget Katherine Hillard's words. If only it were that simple.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kimberly rubbed her eyes as she stepped out of the room she had been assigned to with Trini. The little nap after the emotional purge left her feeling more tired and sore than she had when the whole thing began. [Man, I don't know how Trini puts up with this?]  
  
Taking two steps forward in search of food for her sudden ravenous stomach, she was almost ran over by the hurrying silver ranger. "Whoa there cowboy, what's up?"  
  
"What?" eyes distracted and faced twisted in distress, Zhane kept looking at up the hall even as he tried to pay attention to Kimberly.  
  
Surprised by the serious expression on what she had assume to be the prankster of the new rangers, Kimberly's brows immediately came together in concern. "Zhane, what is it? What happened?"  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, the blond boy shook his head. "I'm not sure, one minute everything was fine and the next thing I know, Karone became ill on my shoes."  
  
"Karone is ill?" Kimberly couldn't help but relive the few moments in the evening before, where the younger woman had been just what she saw her as, an innocent. Her heart ached just a little more each time she thought of everything that had been lost to the young woman and how it was impossible to ever give her back what had been taken. "When?"  
  
"This morning," Zhane raked a hand through his hair. "I'm sure the others took her to the infirmary by now. She was... You know, I don't think I've ever seen Karone ill before. Wounded yes, but sick?" All the distress was reflected in the man's eyes. "If nothing else, Dark Spector keep Astronoma in good health."  
  
"Well, you could hardly take over worlds with a hanky to your nose. Threatening people with a stuffed up nose is hardly effective." She replied dryly. "Come on, let's see if there is any news on how she's..."  
  
"Hey," Billy greeted as he came up from behind Zhane. "What's up?"  
  
"Billy!" Kimberly threw her arms around the former blue ranger and hugged him tight enough for such a petite little thing to make him grunt. "It's so good to see you again."  
  
Putting his arm around her, he smiled genuinely for the first time all morning. "It is good to see you to Kimberly. Could you try not to cut my oxygen supply in your enthusiasm?" The twinkling laughter that erupted from her throat made Billy smile even more. It was good to hear such pure sounds of goodness after hours of reading up on everything he's had to battle since turning sixteen. [The universe hasn't change much; it's me that's gotten older and a lot more cynical due to it.]   
  
Leaning back, she caught sight of a rather uncomfortable Zhane. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you meet Zhane yet?"  
  
He turned to look at the younger man. "Yes, last evening."  
  
Zhane nodded his greeting before turning to Kimberly once more. "If you don't need me, I'll be..."  
  
"Oh god," Kimberly smacked her forehead lightly. "I'm sorry Zhane. I'll come with you now."  
  
"What happened?" Billy asked, sipping what's left of the gruel they call coffee in his cup. He had been on his way down to the mass hall for another boost of caffeine when he ran into the former pink ranger in the hallway. "Anything important I should know about?"  
  
"Karone became ill this morning."  
  
Billy frowned in confusion. "Ka..." Then his brows cleared and ice slipped over his glaze. "Oh, you mean Astronoma."  
  
It took all the training through the years to keep Zhane from taking a swing at at the man. Biting back his angry, the silver ranger glared at the older man.   
  
Kimberly stared in disbelief at the artic chill that sudden descended over her old friend's features. "Billy..."  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Billy said crispy and headed off toward his original destination without a backward glance, not even for the woman he always thought of as the sister he never got to have.   
  
Staring at the unyielding back, Kimberly felt at a lost as to... [Geeze, what the hell was that?] Turning to Zhane, she started to apologize. "Zhane, I'm sorry for that. I'm sure that he didn't mean to imply that..."  
  
"And I'm sure he did." Zhane answered with a nod of his head. "Don't worry about it, I don't blame you. He's got..." Shaking his head, the silver ranger looked toward the opposite direction. "I don't have time to deal with his attitude toward Karone right now. I've got more..."  
  
"Of course," she was torn. A part of her wants to head down to see if the young woman was all right. But another part of her wanted to go after Billy, to understand what the hell is going on in that brilliant mind of his.   
  
"Go."   
  
Her head snapped back. "What?"  
  
"Go after him," Zhane said quietly. "I know you want to."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I understand." He smiled weakly. [Four years ago I would have taken a punch at him and forget the consequences. Maybe two years of cold sleep really has effected me.] "He's family."  
  
Nodding her head, she touched his arm. "Tell Karone I'll be there soon."  
  
He nodded in acceptance and walked away.  
  
Kimberly stood there and sighed. Running a hand through her hair, she wondered what else could go wrong today. [This is going to be really long trip for us all.]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Gildon-  
  
"Just tell me what happened?" Koran asked with a frown, wishing he were there on the planet instead of communicating via satellite. "And where is my brother?"  
  
"El...El...Elder Coran is...is...is on KO-35, Elder." Planins answered with a stutter so bad that he was hard to understand the boy. "He left some time last..."  
  
"I do not care when he left." Koran replied too harshly even in his own ears. "Where are the patrol pilots?"  
  
"They...they...they are all in the infirmary." Planins wrung his hands together that Koran found all too distracting. "Several suffered from residual after effects of..."  
  
"Call me when Delta Leader has been..."   
  
"I'm here, Elder." Lanlik said as he moved toward the screen with slightly sore legs. He wore dark glasses over his slightly damaged retinas. "Delta Leader Lanlik reporting."  
  
"Give me a status as to what is happening on Deveron." Koran ordered curtly. The last thing he needed at the moment was more problems. The chambers were not nearly ready for usage yet. The Rangers are too far away and time was running short. Now this newest problem, it was enough to drive a sane man insane. [Perhaps mother was correct when she asked Coran and me to become plumbers.]   
  
"I'm not quite sure what happened, Elder." Lanlik replied quietly. He could still see the faces of his two members that never made it back to base. "We far as we know, there was a suddenly eruption of some sort that took out two of my pilots as we were making a sweep of the area. By the end any of us could react, it was gone once more."  
  
"What kind of eruption are we talking about here, Delta Leader?" Koran asked quietly. "Is it from..."  
  
"We don't know sir." Lanlik answered, he was more than just a little tired. On top of everything else, he's now got to go tell the members of the deceased that they're loved ones died of unknown reasons. "Our sensors were..."  
  
"Forget the sensors," Koran cut him off with a quick impatient sweep of his hand. "Tell me what you saw."  
  
"Nothing, sir." Lanlik answered honestly. "I didn't seem anything and I can't see much now."  
  
Koran shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "All right, have the science team go over your ship logs second by second. Tell the engineers that I want all report on what the sensors may or may not have picked up. And go get some rest. Have Elder Shannon talk to your people's relations."  
  
"It's my job to..."  
  
"You've been through enough, Delta Leader."  
  
"They were my people, Elder." Lanlik said quietly, in silent mourning. "I must go informed their relations."  
  
Koran nodded.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next time: "Nothing. I found absolutely nothing." 


	12. Communications or Not

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twelve - Communications or Not  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"Billy!" Kimberly caught up to him just as the man was entering the mass hall. The repugnant smell made her dizzy. "Oh man."  
  
The former blue ranger barely registered anything on his face as he poured hot slug into his cup and added sugar by the spoonfuls and enough cream to drown out the burnt taste that the stale coffee no doubt would have.   
  
Shaking her head, Kimberly realized that this was what Zhane had spoken of only minutes before. "Billy, can I talk for a moment?" following him out the door with some relief. [I hope to hell whoever has to clean that up has a stuffed up nose.] "Billy..."  
  
"Kim," Billy whirled around to look her in the eyes. "I know that you mean well but I'm not in any mind set to talk about this. You can let go of everything, that's fine. But me? I can't. You can forgive but let me have my anger." His eyes were a true blue in its intensity of restrained emotions. "It's all I have left now."  
  
The shock that little statement created in Kimberly, hurt deeper than she would have expected. "Billy..."  
  
"I've got work to do. We'll talk later." Billy said then took off.  
  
"Billy," Katherine smiled but was shocked when Billy merely brushed passed her with only a nod of greeting. Following the man's retreating back, she felt a stab of hurt over being ignored like that.   
  
"Don't take it to heart," Kimberly said quietly, watching Billy walk away, feeling him pull away from them all more and more. "Billy is...he's...."  
  
"In so much pain," Kat murmured before turning back. "Kim, I'm glad that I caught you. There's something we need to clear up between us and..."  
  
"Whatever it is will have to wait I'm afraid," Kimberly sighed and cut her off. Her eyes were sore from the crying bout and she was sure she looked like a horror. But that is not either here nor there and honestly, she too tired to care what she looked like. All she wanted to do now was go down and check on Karone before crawling back into bed once more. "I have to go see about a sick girl."  
  
Kat frowned. "What sick girl?"  
  
[Looks like I'm not the only one out of the loop.] "I'll tell you on the way."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Andros," Trini said quietly, watching the silent young man hover over his sister for the last ten minutes.   
  
Allowing the red ranger to stay would have been a potentially disastrous decision. But true to his words, Andros neither objected, flinched nor argued with her the entire time she worked. Only moments where the silence was broken was when Trini had to ask where and what certain equipments were, to which Andros would answer with a calm even tone. It might as well be Astronema on the medical bed for all she could tell by his voice. But seeing his eyes, watching the way he held his sister's delicate hand, she knew that he was scared.   
  
"Andros," she said again, reluctant to disturb him.  
  
He turned those startlingly alert eyes toward her. "What is it?"  
  
Part of her wanted to get him a chair so he could sit by Karone's side. But the bigger part of her knew it was time. "Go get some sleep, Andros. We've been at this for three hours now, you're exhausted."  
  
"I'm quite all right." And he meant it too. But the signs of fatigue were already appearing around his eyes. The bloodless lips attested to the fact that the poor kid probably hadn't had water or food in some time now.  
  
"No, you're not." She sighed, knowing a battle was about to ensued. And while she acquiesced too easily before, she was not about to allow him to do himself harm, no matter how much he cared about his sister. "You're kidding yourself if you think you're going to last much longer. Karone doesn't need you ill and exhausted when she wakes up. Go and get some rest, I know that you pulled the nightshift last evening."  
  
"I'll be fi..."  
  
"Andros," taking his hand, she pulled him away from the bed. "You need to let others help you. You are not the sole person on this ship that loves her. I'm almost sure that a very good friend of yours is probably wearing a path in the carpet outside those doors by now. Why don't you let him have a turn being by her side?"  
  
The hesitation in his eyes gave her hope that he wasn't too stubborn to listen to reason. The internal battle lasted for a few more minutes. "Are you going to be all right? You appear to be in need of some rest yourself."  
  
"I could probably use a couple more hours of sleep but right now, Karone needs me more." She rubbed her brows with her fingertips, promising herself that she would get some rest as soon as...things calmed down more. "But you don't have the necessary medical degree needed at the moment."  
  
Andros nodded in acceptance, knowing that he really was too tired to be of much good. "All right." He turned to the door but stopped. "Trini?"  
  
"Yes?" She looked at him expectedly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I haven't done anything yet." She said quietly.  
  
"Yes you have," he looked at the sleeping woman. "I know you have."  
  
She smiled. "Andros..."  
  
"Billy said I should talk to you soon."  
  
That certainly got her attention. "Billy?"   
  
"Yes," he nodded and smiled weakly. "I think he thought it would do me some good. I can see that it has done Karone some good already." He shook his head. "Please don't let her wake up alone."  
  
Trini smiled, ignoring the previous things. "I won't."  
  
"And we'll talk soon."  
  
"I guess we will."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zhane's heart gave a lurch as Andros stepped out of the infirmary, looking worse than he's seen his friend in some time now. In fact, Andros looked even worse than he had during the battle for earth. "What is it? What happened?"  
  
Andros met his eyes head on and shook his head. "Trini is still working on it."  
  
"Do we know anything?" Aisha asked in her quiet soothing tone. "Is there anything we should be..."  
  
"No," Andros shook his head. "There's nothing more to be done now. I suggest we all go back to what we were doing before we were interrupted. Trini will inform us if we are needed here again." His voice was steady and reassuring while still being authoritative, as a good leader's should be. But his heart... his heart was anything but steady. [Please Zordon, watch over my little sister.]  
  
"Is she all right?" Jason asked quietly, watching Andro's eyes reflect his exhaustion. The last three hours had been spent silently waiting. Some like Aisha, Tanya and Rocky, had conversed quietly among themselves. Some, like Kat, Tommy and Kimberly, had steadily avoided talking to anyone. Others like Zhane had been pacing agitatedly the entire time.   
  
Andros nodded his head. "She's resting comfortably now. Trini gave her something to help with the sleep and the pain." [Thank goodness she did, my hands are not still enough to help much more but point to the right equipment.]  
  
Jason nodded his head. "I'm glad to hear that. But I meant is Trini all right?"   
  
Giving a weak laugh, Andros nodded his head. "Yes, the good doctor is doing if tried. She has asked that...that I leave for a while."  
  
"She kicked you out?" Zhane asked, his face crestfallen. He had been hoping to go in and sit with Karone for a while, if to do nothing more than hold her hand.  
  
Nodding his head once more, Andros patted his friend on the shoulder. "But she did mention that you may like a few minutes with her."  
  
"She'll let me in?" Knowing better than most how dogged doctors can be about their work area. If Trini needed him to stay out of the way, then that's what he'd do. But... [I just need to see that she's okay.]  
  
"Don't make too much noise," Andros advised before he continued on his way toward his quarters. [I need sleep. Then maybe some food to fill my empty stomach.]  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Cassie asked excitedly. [Men, so cute but so stupid.] "Go in there you idiot!"  
  
Zhane looked rather stupidly at her then nearly ran into the opening doors. Tommy caught the young man in time to keep him from smashing his nose. With an indulgent smile, Tommy nodded his head. "Wait until the door opens first, Romeo."  
  
Confusion was written across the silver ranger's face. "Who's Romeo?"  
  
Tommy groaned and waved him in.   
  
The others headed off to there thing until only Jason and Kimberly stood facing the door. Tommy hesitated a moment, watching the first love glaze rather sadly at the sealed door, as she wanted to walk in there and do something. He hated that she looked so incredibly sad. So very...vulnerable. [Damn it Kim, what are you doing to me again?] Knowing that he was weakening, he turned and walked away before he did something incredibly stupid, like got onto his hands and knees and begged.   
  
Jason watched his best friend leave out of the order of his eyes. [Idiot! Don't you realize what you're doing to yourself? Not to mention her?] But even if he could have done something, the former leader of the power rangers would not have interfered. [Like I'm one to give advice when it comes to the affairs of the heart? When was the last time I had a date? Seems like a lifetime ago.]   
  
Turing he stared at the woman he always thought of as a sister, and for the first time in a long time, really looked at her. She was beautiful. Truly beautiful with her pixie sweet face, delicate features and eyes that... eyes that made you want to save her from the world. [God, no wonder Tommy always wanted to play her white knight. She's like the princess in the tower, just waiting for the right man to come rescue her and take all the sorrow from her eyes.] "You all right?"  
  
Kimberly smiled sadly. "Compared to what?"  
  
Returning the smile, he conceded. "Right. This doesn't get any easier each time does it?"  
  
She shook her head. "And this is the third time for you," she turned and looked at his boyishly charmed face. "How do you do it? How do you keep getting sucked back into this without hating it?"  
  
The chuckle that escaped his lips was harsh, almost bitter, so unlike the usually good-natured Jason. "Good question. The last time almost got me killed."  
  
"I remember well," Kimberly sighed and sat down by the door, ready to wait out her friends on the other side. "So, I talked to Billy this morning."  
  
Jason almost groaned. "Tell me, is he going to make this trip harder than it already is beginning to be?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. "I think he'll do what he can to keep the peace."  
  
He traded knowing looks with her. "Meaning he'll lock himself inside the lab for the rest of the trip if need be."  
  
She nodded her head the touched her nose with her finger. "Bingo." Shaking her head, she tilted her head to the door. "Time to get him in session with Trini."  
  
"Not until after she's gotten some sleep." He said firmly.  
  
Kimberly looked at him, really looked at him. "Well damn."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't you know you felt that way?"  
  
"What way?" He asked, confused as hell.  
  
The former pink ranger smiled, her heart positively brightening by the second. Life, as it has shown in the past, never stops with its curve balls. This one just happens to be closer to home that she would have expected it be. Getting up, she stopped Jason as he tried to raise to his feet as any good gentleman would. "Don't bother. Tell Trini I'll see her when she gets out. I'll be on the bridge if you need me. Oh and make sure she gets something to eat before she goes to bed."  
  
"Kim..." But she was already gone. The all-knowing look in her eyes worried him. If he wasn't mistaken, it was the look of a woman about to enjoy the fireworks on the 4th of July.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You okay?" Kat asked quietly, watching Tommy study the controls with the kind intensity that he usually only reserved for battles. It's been a while but she still recognized all the signs.   
  
He looked up startled. For a split second, there was something akin to hope in his eyes but it died so quickly that Kat thought for a moment she had imagined it. But no, she knew him better than that.   
  
"Where are the others?" She asked, willing herself not to feel hurt.  
  
Offering a smile, Tommy pointed to the controls. "I asked TJ to show me some of the stuff, but it was pretty much like that old Zords with a little modification. Pretty easy stuff to pick up again. I spent him to bed, he looked painfully exhausted."  
  
Kat frowned. "He looked okay to me earlier."  
  
"When did you see him?" he asked, looking back at the controls.  
  
"Before..." She sighed. It had been nearly three hours before. The poor kid had no one to relief him while the others were pacing outside the infirmary door. "Never mind."  
  
He nodded, accepting it all easily.   
  
"I was going to ask you earlier," Kat began.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened to your face?"   
  
The grin appeared on his face for a moment. "As Rocky would say, I was born with it."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I know it's bad when you're quoting Rocky Descantos." She leaned against the control panel beside him. "What happened? And does it need to be fixed?"  
  
"I pissed off Jason and..."  
  
"You pissed off Jason?" Her blue eyes went wide with shock. "YOU PISSED OFF JASON?"  
  
Tommy winced as Kat's voice climbed impossibly high. "Yes and..."  
  
"What the hell did you do?" She demanded.  
  
He gave an exasperated sigh. "Why does everyone..."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
  
There was nothing like an accusing woman to make a man feel lower than the underside of a snake. "Something stupid and I corrected it already. There's no need for you to get all..."  
  
"Thomas Edward Oliver..."  
  
He almost groaned again. "Please don't do that."  
  
"Tommy!"  
  
"I said I fixed it already, Kat. What do you want me to do? Let him take another swing at me? I'm going to be black and blue tomorrow as it is, crippled would be the next step to go you know."   
  
Kat sighed and leaned back again. "How bad was it?"  
  
"Bad enough," Tommy answered, seeing that her temper was down.   
  
"Must have been to pissed off Jason."  
  
"Why do you girls always..."  
  
"Jason is one of the calmest person I know to be alive in this world." Kat explained. "Pissing him off is like pissing off the pope, only more dangerous."  
  
The former white ranger rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
Kat sighed, taking her life into her own hands. "I came to talk to you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Kimberly."  
  
There was silence. "If you don't mind Kat..."  
  
"In fact, I do." She looked at him willing him to meet her eyes. After a few more indecisive moments, he turned to look at her. "You need to know that there was a time when you meant the world to me. And that was a wonderful time in my life. But we've all moved on and there are things that have never been quite finished between you and..."  
  
"Stop!" Tommy turned, as if not seeing her would make a different, unwilling to hear any more.   
  
"Tommy..."  
  
"I'm not going to discuss Kimberly with you Kat. I know that you mean well but I just don't think this is an appropriate topic for the two of us to talking about." The pain that exploded in his heart was unlike anything since the damn letter.   
  
"I don't say anything to intentionally hurt you, you know that." She turned him; to look at those tortured eyes. Perhaps it was the pain in them that made her more resolved to see this through. "You loved her then, and you love her now. It's time you get this part of your life moving again."  
  
For a moment, he wasn't sure if he was hearing her correctly. Cause it certainly seems like she was telling him that...  
  
"You need to talk to her. Tell her how you feel about her and about what you could have had, should have had, can have now. Don't throw that away, not when it looks like..." She swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth for having to say it. "Like this could be our last chance to do anything."  
  
Tommy wondered for a moment how it was that the universe sought to bring such wonderful people into his life. Reaching out, he hugged her. "Thank you Kat. You don't know what it meant to hear you say that."  
  
Her arms came around him, feeling more relieved than anything else. "You're more than welcome Tommy, you idiot. You're welcome."  
  
They spoke softly, too softly for anyone else to hear. And while they were locked in the tight grateful embrace, Kimberly walked away from the door silently.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you scared?"   
  
"Yes," came the quiet reply. "Aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," Aisha snuggled closer and hid the shiver from him. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"The same thing we've always done," Rocky replied pulling her closer, hating that this wonderfully sweet woman was afraid. "We fight, give it our all, and we survive." He planted a kiss on the top of her head, willing her to believe in his words. "Like there was ever any doubt of that."  
  
Aisha smiled against his shoulder. One of the things she loved the most about him was that his love for life. Nothing could happen that could get him down for long. "You promise?" As long as he was there, she could believe in anything, including the impossible.  
  
He squeezed her shoulder. "Would I lie to you?"  
  
"Is that a redundant question?" She teased.  
  
"Hey!" He pulled her down across his lap, seeing the wonderful sparkle that made her eyes light brighter than the Olympic torch in the middle of January. Her eyes, her lips, her smile, everything about her was perfect. [Do you know how much I love you Aisha? Do you know how much faith you give me? How I can do anything as long as you believe me?] "I love you."  
  
The serious in his eyes gave her pause, but it wasn't the I-am-afraid-that-this-could-be-our-last-moments-together kind of seriousness. There was a tenderness there that touched something deep within her, filling her with that kind of sweetness you only get to know of once in a lifetime. The first death knoll of your single life. "Rocky, I..."  
  
"Hey you two!" Tanya laughed entered the simulation room with all the subtly of an elephant walking across a patch of dry leaves. "Don't you guys know there are kids around?"  
  
"Who are you calling a kid?" Adam asked rather offended by that reference.  
  
"I meant the two behind you." Tanya said with a giggle.  
  
"I resent that," Carlos said with mock indignation. "I'll have you know that I'm only a year and three months younger than Adam.  
  
"Really?" Cassie asked with great big curious eyes. "I always thought you were a year and three months old."  
  
To which Carlos stuck out his tongue at her, which she promptly returned good-naturedly.   
  
Ashley got off Rocky's lap reluctantly. For such a big ship, it was awfully small when one wanted to be alone with their lover. Her heart was still in her throat as she tried to follow Cassie babbling about the stimulation deck and all the toys they had around. She had been about to say something that she knew would change everything, change it in the way that she was sure was the right thing to do. Now all she had to do is find another opportunity to do so. [I love you Rocky. I love you.]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When she left the infirmary after making Zhane promise faithfully to call her if there was any change, the first she did was trip over the outstretched legs by the doorway. Catching herself with her fingertips, she allowed her body to be pulled forward by its own momentum and rolled over her back to come up standing again.   
  
Jason started at her in amazement from his position still on the floor. "Do you always take a fall like that?"  
  
Trini frowned at him and then kicked his foot. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"  
  
"Hardly," he grinned and got up slowly. "I was waiting for you."  
  
"You were waiting for me?" Her brow went up silently in question.  
  
"Yeah, Kimberly made me promise to make sure you got food and sleep." He took her hand, studying her face as he did so. Dark smudges marred her serene face. "What did you find?"  
  
She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, which had long since fallen out of the loose band she had hastily pulled on. "Nothing. I found absolutely nothing."  
  
He could hear the frustration in her voice but could only see exhaustion in her eyes. "Okay, then we'll start over after you've gotten some food and rest." He tugged at her hand. "That is why you left, isn't it? Cause even you know your limitations."  
  
The smile that she gave him was worth every cramped muscle in his back from sitting here for the past hour and a half. "You know me too well, Jase."  
  
[Not as well as I would like.] He gave her a smiled and pulled her toward the mass hall. "Come on, we'll get you some..."  
  
"Ms. Trini."  
  
Both looked around for a moment before they followed the voice to the small blinking light on the wall. "DECA, what is it? Is it Karone?"  
  
"No," the red light blinked once. "Mr. Billy would like your attendance in the computer room. He has seen the riddle and would like your input."  
  
Jason frowned, more for Billy than DECA. "Tell Billy that..."  
  
"That I'll be right there." Trini finished with a sigh. "And thank you, DECA."  
  
"You are welcome." The light blinked out.  
  
Turning to her, Jason opened his mouth to scold her for this foolishness but she put a hand up to forestall it.   
  
"I know, I know," she rolled her head around, working out some of the kinks. "But this is important."  
  
"So is your health."  
  
"My health if the least of my worries if we let the universe fall into the hand of some guy that Zordon locked up." She smiled sleepily at him and moved toward the computer room. "Come on, we've got an universe to save. Ten minutes with Billy won't kill me."  
  
"I won't bet on it." Jason shook his head and followed reluctantly.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teaser line from the next chapter: "I know that this may sound blasphemous or something, but was Zordon on drugs when he wrote this?"  
  
  
  
  
1  
Keys to the Universe 


	13. The Alternative

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Thirteen - The Alterative   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-KO-35-  
  
Elder Koran closed the lid carefully and looked at the eyes of a woman that was probably older than his grandmother, if she was still alive.   
  
Daxtian nodded her head slowly, if to confirm the doubt in the man's eyes. "Zordon left only this and many files for us. There is nothing more we can do from now on. My people wait for what is to come."  
  
With a nod, Koran passed the box to another elder who wrapped the container in a large silk cloth embroidered with too much to understand. "We will have this in their hands before they reach the Chamber."   
  
"See that you do," she turned to leave but could not stop herself from asking. "Do we know who they are yet?"  
  
With a sigh, he shook his head. "No. We are still working on it."  
  
"You must hurry, there is little time left. From the reports we've been receiving, the first of the seals has already given away. It will only be a matter of time before the others fell as well."  
  
"We have around the clock people working on this." The elder shook his head and wondered how many of those have slept as of late. "But Zordon was too wise and too good, we hare not seeing it correctly. Has your people made any head ways?"  
  
Daxtian shook her head. "As you said, Zordon was too wise."  
  
"We will beat this, the Rangers will beat this."  
  
She nodded her head. "But they are but children and what can children do?"  
  
To that, no one had any answers to.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
She stared at the old battered picture with a smile. It was one of the few that included all the original rangers. Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy and herself. It had been taken just before the whole incident with Tommy, when he had first arrived into town and tried to kill them all. They were happy then, life being completely uncomplicated and wonderful. She was happy then, with no heartaches and headaches that life brought with time.   
  
Setting it aside, Kimberly picked up another photo, taken some time after the first. This one brought with it lots of bitter sweet memories that she wasn't sure if she could want to trade though it made her heart ache. Tracing the edge, she smiled. She had worn pink and he had on white. [My white knight.] It had been Homecoming, the usual picture that was taken at the dance after the football game was played and won. The kind of thing that most looked back on and wondered how they could have been so young.   
  
It had been their first date since his return. They both wore the kind of smile that reflected the innocence, their youth. [How many years ago was that?] They looked...perfect.  
  
She felt the tears gather and desperately tried to push them back. A perfect moment captured by a perfect picture. Putting it and the other photos she had collected over the years away, she sighed and shook her head. It was time to let go of the past and move on. [Tommy has moved on and so should I. It is pointless to think...to dream that.... Just plain pointless.]   
  
Taking a deep steady breath she stood up. It was time she got back to living, but first there was a universe to be saved. [After that, I make my way back to me again. Time to let go of everything else and just concentrate on being me again.] She just wished it were easier to forget her past than to try to build on it and those sweet memories she held so dear to her heart.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I say we talk to the others," Trini picked up the print out and studied the carefully translated words on the page. There really was nothing like being able to see printed words, reading from a screen was nice and all but printing it... "We're not the only ones that needs to be in on this kind of thing."  
  
Jason crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "I agree with Trini. We can't simply make assumptions. Let's get the others and go over this carefully."  
  
Billy's hand was busy over the keyboard as the computer continued to turn the data equations he was inputting. "Most of this stuff still sounds like junk to me and I'd like to work on it some more before releasing it but time is what we don't have so I agree. Since we're making little sense from this material, and we knew Zordon as well as anyone else, putting it to the others would be a good idea."  
  
"Can we get hard copies of this to everyone?" Trini asked as she began to making little notes on the margin with a pencil she dug out from Billy's bag.   
  
"Digital copies would be just as convenient." Billy pointed out but began to print out more translations anyways.  
  
"Call me old fashion," Trini shrugged and yawned. "Where can I get coffee that tastes like coffee?"  
  
"On Earth," Jason grinned and took a copy from Billy to read over once more. "And for god sakes Trini, don't you think you've had enough coffee already?" Pointing to the two empty mugs she's already consumed since joining Billy. "How are you ever going to get any sleep if you keep drinking that slug? Aren't doctors supposed to be more health conscious? Good imagine and all?"  
  
She raised a brow at him. "I think my patients would prefer that I be awake to do my job rather than going caffeine free and falling asleep on the job."  
  
Jason shook his head in exasperation and replied, "What I prefer is you in bed."  
  
Both Trini's brows came up at that and she gave him a look of amused surprise.  
  
Billy gave a loud snort then ended up choking on his coffee trying valiantly to suppress his laughter.  
  
Jason winced and shut his eye at that little faux pas. [Talk about a Freudian slip. Oh god, please just let me die!] "What I meant was..."  
  
The laugher that broke out from Billy and Trini at the sight of their ex-fearless leader's red face made Jason felt doubly silly. But after a few moments of hilarity, Trini came over and put her arm around him, giving him a grateful hug of appreciation.   
  
"Thank you, Jason," she pulled back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I so needed that."  
  
He rolled his eyes and allowed his heart to soar for a moment. It was good to see her happy and laughing. If he had to suffer a little embarrassment over it, then so be it. "Trini, what I meant was that you should get some sleep and..."  
  
"I know what you meant," her smile was still wide with laugher. "And I appreciate you looking out for me."  
  
"And getting her in bed," Billy added before turning back to his computer. "Why don't you take off Trini. For your information, I agree with Jason. You should go to bed, you look like the walking dead."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Trini replied and leaned her head against Jason's shoulder, feeling the exhaustion. Too many hours of sleep missed were beginning to catch up to her. "Okay, I guess a few hours isn't going to kill me."  
  
"Good," Jason nodded his head and put his arm around her, leading her away before she could come up with yet another excuse to stay and work herself into a early grave. "Billy, I'm going to drop Trini off in her room and then come back and help you."  
  
Billy waved them away. "Take you're time, in fact go take a nap. I'm just going to go over some of these daily logs for a while. I'll let get someone else to pass around the printouts. Let's call a meeting in four hours." He turned to look at the pair, noting the way Jason's arm fell easily around Trini's. "Four hours enough for you Trini?"  
  
"I've done with less," Trini replied, her eyes drooping.  
  
Shaking his head, Billy turned back to the console before him. "Get her to bed before she falls asleep standing up."  
  
Jason grinned and nodded his head. "See you later, Billy."  
  
Trini came to a stop just before they reached the door. "Billy?"  
  
[I was wondering when she'd get on my case too.] A resigned sigh escaped before the former blue ranger answered. "I don't want to talk about."  
  
"Billy..."  
  
He turned to her and snapped, "I said I didn't want to talk about it."  
  
For a moment, Trini was taken aback then her eyes narrowed. "That was totally uncalled for. You didn't even give me a chance to finish the sentence. What I was going to say was that I have a letter for you from your dad. Come pick it up when you want to." She shook her head and sighed, her anger spent. "You know what? I don't care that you're angry with the others but you are not allowed to take that anger out on me, Billy. You wouldn't like consequences if you do." With that, she pivoted on her toes and walked out.  
  
Jason ran a quick hand over his jaw before meeting Billy's glaze. "Nice going, Billy-Boy." Then he too left the other man to think over his actions.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mind if I join you?" Zack asked as he poked his head into the Mass Hall.  
  
TJ looked up and nodded his head. Watching the other man limp over to the replicator, he was fascinated by the fact that while Zack was encumbered with the cast, he still moved with the grace that noted him to be a dancer. "Zack right?"  
  
"And you are TJ," Zack grinned and plunk himself down across from the younger man. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Not bad," he answered quietly.  
  
"Boy, what is it about Power Rangers that makes them such horrible liars?" Zack mused with a sparkle in his eyes. "Try again kid. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's bad manners to lie to you elders?" he teased.  
  
Dark brows came down over narrowed eyes. "What is it with you people and this older and wiser crap?"  
  
"Whoa there, cowboy!" Zack held up his hand. "I'm not on the attack here. Can't you take a joke as what it is?"  
  
TJ felt slightly contrived by that, seeing that the older man really just teasing him. "My apologies. I didn't...I wasn't... I've been under some stress lately."  
  
"I can see that," Zack said forking up some spaghetti. "So you want to talk or you want to sit here and brood some more?"  
  
TJ save a weak smile. "Would you be offended if I chose to brood some more?"  
  
"Not at all," Zack said through a mouth full of food. "Sometimes it's the best thing for us, to brood some about the problems of life. But sooner or later, we've all got to come out from the dark cloud. I'll be around then if you need a friendly ear."  
  
"To be completely honest," TJ said quietly. "You and the rest of the older rangers are the last people I want to be talking to."  
  
"Now why is that?"   
  
"No reason."  
  
"That's not true," Zack stated and finished the small platter of noodles quickly. "You don't want to talk to us cause we represent what you aren't."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Experienced." Zack said and got up to put away the dirty dishes. "Like or not TJ, we do have more life experience than you do. We are in many respects older and wiser than you and your friends. Doesn't make us right, just....different." He grinned suddenly. "But what do I know? I'm just a dancer that at the moment can't even walk straight."   
  
TJ said nothing but watch the man limp out, leaving him once more with his own dark thoughts.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I know that this may sound blasphemous or something, but was Zordon on drugs when he wrote this?" Cassie asked, scratching her head as she read over the print out of the Riddle of the Keys once more. "It makes absolutely no sense to me."  
  
Tanya patted the girl on the back and advised quietly, "Okay word of the wise, Cassie. It's talk like that that's got Billy riled at you. Please reframe from making bad comments about Zordon."   
  
Cassie looked at soberly. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind but Billy will."  
  
"Yeah," Carlos said quietly from his corner of the simulation room. "No reason to give him yet another cause to hate us."  
  
"Carlos," Aisha gave him a look of distress. "Billy doesn't hate you. He's just..."  
  
"He hates us," Ashely said with conviction. "Every word out of his mouth proves it."  
  
"He doesn't hate you," Rocky insisted. "Billy doesn't know how to hate."  
  
"Well I hate to point this out," Carlos said with a frown. "But I think he's learned how."  
  
Adam sighed. "Let's drop this and get back to the business at hand."   
  
Rocky and Aisha exchanged concerned glances while Tanya sighed and wondered what's going to happen if they can't get this awkwardness between the old and new team settled before they had to.... She wasn't even sure what they had to do now.   
  
"This riddle," Carlos asked quietly, knowing that Billy was going to be the true point of contention between the teams. "It's suppose to give us clues as to who it is that hold these key?"  
  
"So they say," Adam answered, his mind not really on the task at hand as he had asked the others to do. "Billy is working on Zordon's personal logs, to see if those would give us some clue as to how to solve this mess."  
  
"Well, at least the Riddle tells us where to look." Rocky commented.  
  
"Yeah, but the riddle runs in circles," Ashley sighed and sat down next to Carlos. "You have to know what you're looking for before you know how to shove it."  
  
"Well obviously..." Carlos began but stopped when the door to the chamber slide open.  
  
"Billy," Rocky got up to greet the man. "You're just in time. We were just getting started on these..."  
  
Billy held up a hand. "I just came to inform you that we're calling a meeting in four hours. You have until them to work on these."  
  
"Okay," Adam said quietly, noting that billy's eyes stayed only on the older rangers as if the young set wasn't even there. "Anything we can do to..."  
  
"Tanya," Billy informed. "There are some data files with your code on them."   
  
She nodded, glancing at Adam for a moment. "Zordon had me encrypt all the logs the old rangers made after Lord Zedd was..."  
  
"I know what they are, I need you to decode them for me. Zordon usually added comments after we made our initial report, I want to give them to Tommy or Jason for review."  
  
"Okay, I'll get to them now." Tanya got to her feet. "Should take me an hour or two."  
  
"Great, I'll should most of the older files done by then." He turned and prepared to leave.  
  
"Billy!" Aisha called out to him and he stopped to look at her because she was an old friend. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," he replied curtly. "I'll see you at the meeting," then he left.  
  
There was a full minute of silence.   
  
Ashley rubbed her arms. "Ouch."  
  
Cassie made a face. "I think I got frost bite."   
  
The older ones could only exchange looks of dread and concern.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Andros stopped at the door, watching Zhane by Karone's side. There a great weight upon his friend, those proud shoulders were drooped with fatigue. [Zhane, my friend, you have it so bad.] "She won't wake for a while."  
  
"I know," he answered without turning. He continued to play with the delicate fingers on the hand he held. "I wish she would though."  
  
"Me too." Andros sat on the other side of the bed and watched his sister's soft breathing. "She's really very pretty."  
  
"She's beautiful," Zhane replied quietly, as if it was a given fact.  
  
"She looks like Mother." Andros observed quietly. "I never noticed that before but she looks very much like Mother does."  
  
"Your mother has brown eyes."   
  
"So do I but father has green eyes."  
  
"Same as hers," Zhane suddenly realized. He smiled and looked up at Andros. "Why didn't see it before?"  
  
"That she's got eyes like my father?" He shrugged. "Because she was Astronema. How could the Princess of Evil have eyes like a man as good as my father?"  
  
"Yeah, that must have been it," Zhane reasoned and continued to glaze at the pale beautiful face. His heart seemed to have stopped and started again. It was beating at a painfully slowly rate and every beat hurt. "Tell me she's going to be okay, Buddy. Tell me she's going to be okay."   
  
"She's going to be okay," without the slightest hesitation.  
  
"How do you know that?" He looked at Andros with searching eyes. "How can you know that?"  
  
Andros didn't blink. "Because the alternative is unacceptable."  
  
Zhane nodded his head, accepting it without another thought. His glaze returned to Karone's face. "Andros?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm in love with her."  
  
The laughter from Andros was strange. Zhane can't remember the last time the sober young man laughed, truly laughed without pain. The red ranger shook his head at his friend's foolishness. "You say that like you thought I didn't already know."  
  
"Do you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Did I know that you would give your life for her? Of course I knew, you're my best friend. I know you better than you know yourself." He answered with a fond smile for him. "You always showed your devotion in the most extreme ways."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"We're best friends right?" Andros asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're a like a brother to me, and I to you, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You died for me."  
  
Zhane looked at him with quiet serious eyes. "We were on a mission, it needed to be done. Besides, you would have done the same for me."  
  
"Yes, I would like to think I would have."  
  
"I, on the other hand, probably won't have had the smarts to put you on ice for a while." He smiled, thanking his friend for his quick thinking. "You saved my life."  
  
"And you save mine."  
  
"So I guess..." he frowned, "That makes us even?"  
  
"Are we keeping score?" Andros asked quick smile.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Never," he shook his head with amusement then frowned in confusion. "What were we talking about again?""  
  
Zhane frowned in concentration for a moment then chuckled. "I don't remember."  
  
Andros grinned then his face lit up. "Oh yeah, you being in love with my sister, me knowing it already and you showing your love in extreme ways."  
  
"And?" the silver ranger prompted.  
  
"If you can die for me, your brother of circumstances, I can only imagine what you would do for the woman you love."  
  
"Like dating the enemy?" He asked quietly.  
  
"No, that was just your overly excitable hormones." Andros pointed out logically. "Like you said, she's beautiful. But you love her, and I know you'd do anything to protect her. Just don't let that anything be something stupid."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like giving up a chance for a happy life with her." He glanced at his sister with softened eyes. "She needs you."  
  
"Then I'll always be there."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Andros?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Are we going to be okay? Are we going to get through this mission all right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Cause the alternative is unacceptable?"  
  
"And not to be thought of."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I don't think I've ever seen you chew someone out before?"  
  
"You didn't see me at the hospital during my rotation." Trini grinned and allowed Jason to have her more support. Her knees felt like rubber now. "God, I'm tired."  
  
"Well you should be feeling it right about now," he propped her up with his shoulder. "You haven't slept much in the past day. Want me to carry you?"  
  
"We're almost here," she said with a smile, secretly thrilled by the thought of being carried by him. "I think I can make it."  
  
"Don't say I didn't offer," slightly disappointed at not getting to feel her body against his once more. [Oh for god sakes Jason, don't be an idiot!]   
  
"I won't," she murmured, her eyes drooping slightly again. She was so tired, but not so tired that she couldn't appreciate his kindness. "Thank you, Jason."  
  
"No need," he murmured back, picking her up when her steps slowly. She was literally falling asleep standing up.   
  
She mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled closer and asked him, "Stay with me?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Stay with me, keep the others away for a while." She asked her eyes blinking rapidly to stay awake. "I honestly can't handle anything else for a while. Just keep them away for an hour or two."  
  
"Sure," he shifted his burden to open the door. "I'll stay." Placing her on the bed, he sat on the floor, watching her face quietly, his heart completely fill with something he couldn't identify. [I'll stay forever if you want cause I can't think of anywhere else I rather be.]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next chapter is entitled "The Riddle." I think that's enough of a teaser for you. 


	14. The Riddle

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Fourteen - The Riddle   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Subspace-  
  
"And she told you this?" Koran asked with grave eyes stricken by the fact that they lost two warriors. "The planet must be reacting to the seal breaking."   
  
"If that is true, we must warn the Rangers. They must be informed of this." Coran insisted as the glanced at the side panel. "I will not meet up with them for another three days."  
  
"Then we have better tell them now," Koran took a deep breath and tried to relax the cramped muscles in his back. "How are you, brother?"  
  
"I will be better when this whole thing has been put to rest." Coran looked out the side port window at the passing stars that streaked by at a speed unimaginable. "I tired of these games that the universe play with us."  
  
"As am I," Koran shook his head and grinned suddenly. "Mother would have said that she had warn us this would come of our wanting to be part of the rebellions."  
  
"Yes," Coran smiled remembering their mother's many scolding though she always helped them in anything they needed. "I wonder what mother would have said of this situation."  
  
"That there can be no good in this world without the evils to compare them to."  
  
"Wise woman, our mother."  
  
"May she rest in eternal peace with Zordon watching her."  
  
"Yes."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"You get any of this?" Zack asked as he scratched that unreachable itch just under the cast. [Damn leg.]  
  
"It's like a foreign language to me," Kim said with a defeated sigh. "Whatever Zordon is trying to tell us I'm completely lost."  
  
"Me too," Zack threw his copy of the Riddle on the table and shook his head. Two hours of his was enough to make his head spin. He always did wonder how the others could spend so many hours in libraries and research facilities pouring over volumes of datat without going batty. Give him a good stage and tap shoes any day. "You spoken with Billy yet?"  
  
"Yes, but he shut me out. You?"  
  
"Haven't even tried," Zack shook his head. "Tommy asked me to leave him alone for a while."  
  
"Tommy asked you to?" Kim asked quietly. "Why?"  
  
"Said something about Billy having a temper at the moment."   
  
"He does."  
  
"But Billy?" Still not quite sure what to believe. "Our Billy-Boy?"  
  
"Yeah, our Billy has a temper that is quite frightening cause it is Billy." Kim shook her head and pushed her copy of the Riddle away. "He's so angry and sad and.... Nothing is the same as it was when he left Earth. I think it may be a little too much for him to handle at the moment."  
  
"Yeah," Zack shook his head. "And with everything else in life that we normally deal with, it has got to be a pain to deal with everything."  
  
"He's got to let go of this irrational anger that he has toward the..."  
  
"What do you mean irrational?" Zack asked quietly, his eyes on Kimberly face.  
  
"Irrational," Kim pointed out, surprised that the former black ranger would ask such a question. "Billy blames them for Zordon's death when they had nothing to do with that."  
  
"Wait a moment," Zack shook his head. "Billy doesn't blame them for Zordon's death. He blames them for allowing Zordon to be kidnapped, there's a huge difference there."  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"Billy isn't going to pin the death on them, he knows that it would be unfair. Andros is the one that actually made the final strike, 'he' killed Zordon." Zack pointed out logically.  
  
Confusion clouded Kimberly's eyes. "Zack, what are you saying?"  
  
"The newer rangers didn't kill Zordon, Andros did." Zack repeated, his face devoid of any emotions but clear cold facts.   
  
The shock of that simple statement left Kimberly speechless. [Oh god, oh god, oh god. Why is this happening?] "Zack, listen...."  
  
"Billy isn't irrational, just angry at the moment. But he is a good guy, he wouldn't allow even his anger to cloud his sense of logics." Zack reasoned.  
  
It took for a moment for Kimberly to shake herself out of the stupor she had fallen into during Zack's explanation. "Uh... Zack?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
Amused brows rose in question. "Mad as in angry or mad as in crazy?"  
  
She thought about it. "Mad as in angry." She watched him with concerned eyes. [The last thing we need now is another person mad at the new kids and splintering this group even more.] "Do you blame them for what happened?"  
  
Zack tilted his head and thought for a moment. "No, I don't blame them. Could have happened to any of us. It just so happened to be on their watch."  
  
"So..." She frowned in slight confusion. "How come you were talking like you... wait," she closed her eyes and replayed the conversation in her mind once more. "Are you mad at Andros for ... you know."  
  
"No," he shook his head. "I'm not mad at anyone. Well... maybe at Jorian. But that's on the whole bad-guy principle thing."   
  
"Then what was all that earlier?"  
  
"Just me trying to help you understand Billy's point of departure that's all." Zack gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know that things are difficult, and you want to help. But like Trini always said, you need to understand where the person is coming from before you try to help them."   
  
"When did she say that?"  
  
"When all the people were having problems during the year and the half we were with the Peace Conference," he smiled. "Dr. Jeeves said she should have gone into psychiatry."  
  
"Dr. Jeeves?" her eyes wide with humor.  
  
"Hey, he was the best counselor we had." He grinned. Picking up the riddle, she frowned at it again. "Now, let's get back to this riddle or we won't have to worry about Billy and his dislike of the new rangers.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She blinked, not sure what had woken her and why she had such a completely calm feeling even knowing what kind of precarious position they were in right now. Stretching like a lazy cat, she turned and was startled to find herself eye to eye with a pair of alert brown eyes.  
  
Jason grinned as he watched her wake. The look of the sleep-warmed innocent became her very much. With long sable hair tumbling all about her like a halo and roses cheeks and nose from the coolness of the air, she looked like an adorable sprite. "Hey sleepyhead."   
  
Trini smiled sweetly and wriggled her fingers at him in greeting. "Hi here, did you stay here the whole time I was asleep?"  
  
Shrugging his broad shoulders, he leaned back against the bed frame once more, the same position he had been for over three hours now. "You asked me to."  
  
"Yeah but I didn't think that you'd actually just sit there and...." She blushed. "And watch me."  
  
He leaned his head back to look at her. "Does it bother you?"  
  
Grinning, she leaned over and dropped a quick friendly kiss on his forehead and smoothed back the thick brown hair. "Not even a bit. I just thought you'd have better things to do than watch little ole me snore away half the day."   
  
For a moment, Jason was too stunned by the complete casual show of affection to answer. [Well, now that was a definite unexpected bonus.] "Not at all, it was nice to get some quiet time. Plus I got to do a lot of thinking about this riddle." Though he thought a lot more about he sleeping woman by his side than the riddle that is suppose to save the universe.   
  
"Did you come up with anything that may...oh my god," she shivered as the blanket fell away. "It's so cold."  
  
"Really?" Jason lifted his head and looked around as if expecting to see a snowman appear suddenly to confirm it. "I hadn't noticed."  
  
"Oh course you won't," she snorted as she struggled to get a jacket on. "You were the guy that walked around in a tee-shirt and jeans during the trip to Yosemite in December."  
  
"Yosemite?"  
  
"Yeah, sophomore year?"  
  
"Oh yeah," he grinned. "It was an unusually warm winter."  
  
She shook her head and allowed him to help her wrap a blanket around her shoulder. "Yeah, you keep believing that. I seem to recall you being the only one around that wasn't bundled up in a parka, ski gloves and about a thousand layers of clothes."   
  
"I simply have an ability to generate more body heat that the rest of you." He grinned and rubbed her shoulders, seeing that her lips were an unusually pale color, indicating her lack of circulation.   
  
"I swear, you have the ability to generate body heat like a polar bear," she mumbled as she snuggled closer to him, feeling the heat even through the jacket and blanket. "How do you do that?"  
  
"I'm gifted," laughing as he pulled her into his embrace. "You okay? I thought you'd sleep a little longer."  
  
"I have a great inner alarm clock that goes off right on time every time even if I don't want it to." She grinned against this shirt, enjoying the warmth there. "How much time do I have until the meeting?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes," he answered.  
  
"Fifteen?" Looking up, she just missed the look of contentment that crossed Jason's face. "Only fifteen? When you were planning on waking me up?"  
  
He looked down at her and allowed an impossible thought to cross his mind for a moment once more. These thought were appearing more and more often now. It disturbed him that it would one day affect the friendship that he's worked so hard to keep over the years. "I had thought to let you sleep right through it."  
  
The incredulous look made her eyes appeared wide. "You were?"  
  
His lips curled up into a smile. "You looked so peaceful sleeping, and after your late night sessions last evening, I thought it would do you some good to get some more sleep."  
  
While she touched his cheek with her hand in appreciation for his thoughtfulness, she shook her head. "Jason, that's a decision I should be making. No keeping me out unless I ask to be okay?"  
  
Because he knew that she was serious even using the gentle tone, he nodded his head. "Okay, I won't make any decisions for you unless you want me to."  
  
"Good," she gave him a quick hug before moving away, leaving his arms feeling achingly empty without her. "I need to check on Karone before the meeting. Can you go to the meeting first and tell them I'll probably be a minute or two late?"  
  
"Sure," Jason answered dejectedly as he watch her fluttered around the room, exchanging the thin jacket and blanket for a thicker and warmer overcoat. The light airy calm about her always reminded him of those fairies in the old folk tales that would just simply flutter away at a moment's notice. There were moments where he felt Trini would simply float away from him forever. "Whatever you want."  
  
"Hey," she turned to look at him. "You okay?"  
  
"Sure, why won't I be?" He replied.  
  
"I don't know, you just seem a little down just now." She looked at him concerned.  
  
Jason forced himself to smile for her. "Just worried about Karone and what's going to happen next, that's all."  
  
"It's going to be all right, I'm sure of it." She flash him another thousand-watt smile. "And thanks for looking out for me, making sure I sleep and all."  
  
He nodded his head as she approached him. "Always happy to help you take care of the mundane things in life."  
  
Putting her delicate hands on his shoulder, she stood up on tiptoes and gave him another fluttering gentle salute to his cheek. "Jason, I can't think of a better friend than you. Thank you." Then she turned and sailed out the door, leaving behind a very thoughtful Jason.   
  
He touched his hand to his cheek, where he could still feel the warmth and imprint of her lips. "Friend," he sighed. "Yeah."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the Chamber of Bright, twelve shall meet.  
Only eleven will find that they hold the key.  
Each one possessed a part of the whole,   
They hold the Keys to the Universe.  
  
The Strength of the Universe faced evil first.  
He replies on Spirit to keep him focus,   
But he must seek to find peace and truth with his Heart.  
Only then can he be complete.   
  
Heart cannot live without Soul to create peace.  
Her heart will always seek Strength for he is truth.  
Only Knowledge knows the truth of Heart.  
It will be pain that brings light to the shadowed past.  
  
The peace of Soul can heal wounds of deep.  
She is tranquility for the heroes of old and new.  
Soul must seek Spirit to complete her entity,  
For she needs the strength to keep her peace.  
  
The Spirit of the Universe was once Strength,  
But he sought a new path and grew wise with it.  
His heart seeks the peace of Soul for completion.  
For humans always find their half of the whole.  
  
Knowledge flies with crippled wings.   
For he is the first to lose hope and light.   
Belief will be hard to hold when pain is near,  
It is within his heart that he must seek peace.  
  
The Honor of the Universe has two faces.   
One is pure of strength and the other of heart.  
They are two of the same but of different ones.   
Many had carried honor but the burden was too great.  
  
Belief is pure and loyal with Honor to hold.  
She resides brief but leaves much behind.   
She is complete with Honor,  
And seeks to bring light to the darkness.  
  
The Light of the Universe was never dimmed.  
He seeks Innocence for long   
The truth is painful but necessary to complete,  
For his heart always seeks for what is lost.   
  
The Innocence of the Universe was tainted long.  
But nature of creatures of brief is strong.  
Soul can heal what is lost and buried.  
But only Innocence can find her way back.  
  
The Duty of the Universe is to Protect.  
Sacrifices are not hard for Duty,  
For he possesses a quality of pure.  
His heart will lead them to Innocence.  
  
Many of heroes have carried the Keys.   
None has lasted as long as they.   
The powers of the universe can be kept  
But only for those that possess the Keys.  
  
"Please," Rocky begged with a pained look on his face. "Please tell me that someone made more sense of this than me!"  
  
"With your sense of logic," Adam grinned, "Everyone made more sense out of this than you." The mood was lightened as everyone else laughed.   
  
"Thanks a lot," Rocky made a face at him good naturedly, glad to have the oppressive silence that had descended upon them the minute Billy and the new rangers were in the same room.   
  
Aisha grinned and kissed Rocky on the cheek to take the mock offended look off his face. "Darling, don't worry, I'm as perplex over this as you are."   
  
"Most of this stuff are like random senses put into a jar, shook up real well and poured back on to white paper," Zack complained rubbing his forehead with his fingers.   
  
"At least there are some order to this," Kat mumbled quietly from her position by Tommy's side. "The riddle seem to talk about the bearers of the keys, giving hints of characteristics and goals and other assortment of..."  
  
"Useless fact," Carlos mumbled only loud enough for TJ and Cassie to hear.   
  
Billy glanced up sharply, his eyes cutting through whatever it was Cassie had opened up her mouth to say. She shank against TJ and avoided the former blue ranger's eyes as much as she could.   
  
Jason sighed and observed all of it without a word, exchanging a quick glance with Tommy, who too saw and said nothing. There wasn't anything they could do short of ordering them all to behave more like renown heroes than six year old children.   
  
Tommy motioned for Jason to take control, which the former leader did so with ease. "Let's break down the facts a little. Remember, this is a brain storming session, anything goes and nothing is to be dismissed without at least some thought." When everyone else nodded his or her heads, Jason nodded his own in response and continued. "Then let's take each stanza and break it down to its..." He stopped as Trini walked in, her arms wrapped tightly around themselves, as if physically holding some of her body heat. "Trini."  
  
"Sorry, I'm late," Trini sighed and took a seat between Billy and Jason and across from the new rangers. "And before anyone ask, I left Zhane down in the infirmary with Karone. There has been no change except that she's resting comfortably on her own now, a natural sleep. I'm still waiting on a couple of tests so don't ask me any questions I don't have answers to." She turned to Andros with a quick nod of her head. "You should go brief Zhane and relief him after this meeting. He looks almost as bad as Karone now."  
  
Andros nodded his agreement. "How long can I stay there?"   
  
The smile the first yellow ranger gave him was one of understanding and amusement. "Until I think you're ready to drop as well and have someone relieve you."   
  
He nodded his agreement once more. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me yet," Trini warned then turned to Jason. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
"It's fine." He nodded to Tommy who straightened.   
  
The former white ranger looked slightly haggard after several hours of mental agony over how to approach the problems of his personal life, all the while trying to concentrate on the riddle. "Instead of wasting time by everyone doing this all together, let's break down to teams of..."  
  
"I have an observation to make before we get started," Billy said making his presence all the more noticeable in an already tense meeting. He wore appeared to be keeping himself in check with the greatest of efforts. His face could have been carved in granite it was so unyielding.   
  
For a second, Tommy was almost tempted not to allow Billy to make his observation. From the expression on Carlos and TJ's faces, anything close to be offensive was likely to spark a forest fire of anger. But he and Jason and already agreed that they were going to listen to any suggestions, comments and observation without reserve, this was not limited to anyone exclusively. Besides which, Billy has asked to make the observation instead of simply making it, which showed a great deal of restraint and deference on the man's part. He simply had to respect that. "Go ahead Billy."  
  
Turing carefully shielded eye toward the group at large, he nodded his head to Tommy as the former leader yielded the floor to him. "It's obvious that from the first stanza, only eleven of out the sixteen of us here on the ship are likely candidates to be the bearer of the keys. We're going to have to weed our way through a whole lot of mystifying clues that will or will not apply to more than one of us at a time. So, I think the process of elimination should be employed to the overall picture before we get down to the fine points."   
  
Rocky shook his head. "I sorry, Billy, I don't quite understand what you just said."  
  
Billy turned and looked at Rocky. "I can eliminate four candidates from consideration right now."  
  
TJ pushed off from the wall in a quick angry move. Cassie reached out to restrain him though her eyes also flash with anger. Ashley cross her arms and sighed, as if she expected it all along. Carlos gave a quick shake of his head and reached out to stop TJ should the young man lose it.   
  
Adam and Rocky were both there to step between Billy and TJ the minute the words became clear to them. Zack looked to Jason for instruction, while Jason stayed where he was. He was not going to step in unless an actual fight broke out.   
  
"You son of a bitch!" TJ spit out without a restraint even while allowing Cassie to hold him back, if not physically then emotionally. "What gives you the right to judge us when..."  
  
"TJ," Adam said, putting a restraining hand against the young man's shoulder. "Calm down."  
  
"Calm down," he brush the hand away angrily. "You want me to calm down when he just..."  
  
"Why did we bother bring him?" Carlos murmured only a little too loud. "All he is doing is creating a mess."  
  
"He's not the one that started this chain of events," Zack said in Billy's defense.   
  
Rocky wanted to roll his eyes in exasperation. "Okay, everyone just calm down and..."  
  
"We didn't ask to be thrown into this situation, you know." Ashley joined in, her temper getting the better of her now. "We didn't ask to be power rangers...."  
  
"If you weren't up handling the challenges..." Billy started but was silence by a sharp look from Jason.  
  
"You bastard!" Cassie blurted out just as Rocky caught her by the shoulder, keeping her away from the still coldly calm Billy. "How dare you say..."  
  
"Cassie, that's not what he meant," Aisha came forward and took over the job of restraining the female when it appeared that Rocky was less than comfortable in having to hold onto the wiggling mass of fury.   
  
"The hell it ain't," Carlos said, still with his back against the wall. Family was family and he knew that Billy's family would stand by him no matter what. The new rangers were the outers in this, outnumbered in every respect. Fighting wasn't going to win this one for them. "He'd be happy if we were never rangers."  
  
"I'm sure that's not what Billy is saying," Kat insisted, wringing her hand nervously. "Billy is simply suggesting that..."  
  
"That we're not good enough," TJ finished with a quick sharp look for the former pink turbo. "Isn't that what you think? That we're too young, too stupid to know what we're doing and..."  
  
"That's not what Kat said!" Tanya yelled, feeling herself get lost in all the turbulence of emotions exerted here.   
  
"Yeah right!" Cassie struggled against the bigger and stronger Aisha.   
  
"Hey," Kat's blue eyes flashed with indignation. "Don't be putting words in my mouth."   
  
"Please," Kim begged quietly. "We're not going to get anywhere by..."  
  
"Well maybe if you people stopped pointing fingers at..."  
  
"No one is pointing fingers at anyone. If you guys would just not jump to..."  
  
More heated word were exchanged as each side attacked, defended and closed ranks more and more. The only ones that didn't join in the angry exchange were Jason, Tommy, Trini, and a very thoughtful Andros. The four had more than enough to think about without having to deal with the series of word that were cutting deep enough in the psych to draw blood.   
  
It wasn't until Andros spoke that some semblance of order reigned. "I concur with Billy."   
  
The silence fell like a giant boulder on a small town, snuffing everything else out. Everyone started at the red ranger in disbelief, including a much-stunned Billy.  
  
Trini nodded her head slowly, her eyes more on the floor and her mind on her thoughts than those in the room. "I agree with Andros."  
  
Tommy managed to get his jaw closed. As one of the non-official mediator of this little meeting, he felt compelled to do the right thing. "Andros, I'd be greatly interested in hearing what your reasoning are."   
  
The striped hair young man turned with calm even eyes toward his angry and hurt friends. "Billy has a point and I see the reasons behind his statement earlier."  
  
"Like what?" TJ asked, his eyes reflecting what he saw as betrayal.   
  
Andros met the anger head-on. "Like the fact that you've never met Zordon."  
  
Cassie frowned, her eyes reflecting her hurt, which cut Andros deep. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"All the older rangers worked with Zordon, was guided by him through most if not all their time as Rangers. Zhane and I were both met him through various circumstances, even Karone's spoken with him on a face to face basis." Andros glanced briefly at Billy, almost daring the man to say a word about his sister in front of him. But Billy merely nodded his head in acquiesce. "But the four of you have never dealt directly with Zordon, I doubt he knew your real names. It stands to reason that in choosing a guardian for the keys, he would not have chosen those he didn't know."  
  
TJ turned sharply away from Andros, not allowing his friend to see just how hurt in was by that logic. Carlos avoided his eyes as well, hating to admit that he found no fault in that. Cassie and Ashley exchanged quick fitful glances before each retreating into their own hurt.  
  
Jason watched with concern. "Trini?"  
  
"Agreed," she murmured quietly, hating that the she could taste the pain exerted by the younger rangers. "It logic is sound and Andros is right." Even knowing that Billy had been the first to thought of it, if she mentioned that fact, there was likely to be yet another fight. Somehow, they have got to get through this anger quickly before it tears the team apart. "Zordon was nothing if not practical in his actions. He would have chosen who he considered his children and that would be those that have worked with him."  
  
Tommy and Jason exchanged quick glances. "All right then. We're in agreement?"  
  
TJ threw back a defiant look, "Whatever!" before walking out the door. The other younger rangers hesitated a moment before following. Andros sighed with regret and said nothing but did not follow them out.   
  
Billy gave a silent and humorless snort. "How typical," then he too made for the door. "I'll be down in the labs if you need me. Keep working on the riddle, I'll have the rest of the archives decoded hopefully by tomorrow evening."  
  
Not knowing what else can be done to salvage this little get together, Tommy and Jason both nodded their agreement before Billy walked out. The silence hung heavy.  
  
"Well," Zack cross his arms and leaned back in his chair. "That went off well."   
  
The others groaned.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Teaser line from the next installment: "Because without women," Adam quoted smoothly. "We men would be savages." 


	15. Other Things in Life

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Fifteen - Other things in Life  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
Tommy sighed and prayed for patience. "Trini..."  
  
"No," she replied immediately.  
  
The others turned to look at the sleepy doctor wrapped up in an oversized jacket.   
  
Frowning, Tommy tried again. "Trini..."  
  
"No." Soft eyes turned to him.  
  
"Do you even know what I was going to ask you?" Tommy asked with a grin.   
  
"You were going to ask me to speak with Billy cause I've got a medical degree on my wall, and I'm telling you I'm not going to do it."  
  
Adam frowned. "Why?"  
  
Trini shrugged her shoulders. "Cause Billy is mad, he's upset and anyone that approaches him right now, he is going to feel resentment toward. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have my head snapped off." The sad smile that she gave him attested to her having given this much thought and consideration. "He's not ready to talk about what's bothering him and pushing isn't going to help at all."  
  
"Are you feeling well, Doctor Trini?" Andros asked quietly.   
  
"First of all, drop the doctor," she wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "My father is the doctor in the family, I'm just his little girl. Second, I'm feeling fine. I would have liked more sleep but other than that I'm just peachy."   
  
Studying her, Andros frowned. "You appear to be shivering."  
  
"That's because she is," Jason answered and took the jacket he slung over the back of the command chair over to the young Asian beauty. "She's freezing here. Can't we turn on the heat or something?"  
  
Kimberly forced herself not to smirk.  
  
The red ranger frowned in concern. "We keep the ship at sixty-three degrees Fahrenheit. The reactor in the engine needs to stay cool in order for us to maintain our current velocity. If we were to change the temperature..."  
  
"I got it," Trini nodded her head. "Thanks. I'd rather be cold than blown up."  
  
"That's not what I meant," Andros explained. "I can change the temperature if need be, but we would have to slow down the ship to compensate for the change."  
  
"Then I can suffer a little hypothermia if it means we get to Deveron a little faster," Trini rubbed her arms and smiled. "In the mean time, I'm going to get food."  
  
"I'll come with," Kimberly offered and pushed off from the wall. "I think a little food would do us some..."  
  
"Thermals," Andros muttered.  
  
"What?" Tommy asked, turning his attention from the beautiful head of chestnut color hair on Kimberly's head to the young man. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I don't know why I hadn't thought of it sooner." Andros gave a quick shake of his head. "The reason you're feeling the chill while we are not is due to the clothes we wear." He reached up and pulled off his short jacket. "The micro-fiber in our uniforms are created to insolate us, keeping all the body heat we produced trapped. This way, we are not in danger of becoming chilled."  
  
Rocky grinned and wrinkled his nose. "Got any of that to spare. Didn't like to complain but it is awfully frigid in here."  
  
Andros looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry I did not think to make arrangement to have this for you when you came on board. I will go see if I can hunt down some for you all."  
  
"Thank you, Andros." Trini said before leaving with Kimberly.  
  
"Hey, wait for me," Tanya scrambled after them. "I want to get some tea."  
  
"We might as well make it a girl-fest," Katherine giggled as she followed her fellow sisters out the door. "We'll leave you boys to your macho man-talk."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes. "Why do we put up with this stuff?"  
  
"Because without women," Adam quoted smoothly. "We men would be savages."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Carlos grunted as the punching bag swung too hard against him as he held it steady for TJ, who was putting all his anger and frustrations into the exercise. Figuring it would be safer for TJ to punch the sandbag than for him to punch someone, Carlos volunteered to hold the bag for him.   
  
"Do you think Billy is right?" Cassie asked quietly from her dejected position in the corner of the room. Deep in her heart, she already knew that answer to the question. No matter what she thought of the former blue ranger of the original team, she knew that the man was a certifiable genius.   
  
"Billy doesn't know dick shit!" TJ muttered out loud as he threw another punch with enough force to push Carlos back two steps.   
  
"TJ!" Ashley admonished without any heat. "I don't like hearing you say that."  
  
"Tough," TJ muttered, more softly this time.   
  
"What I don't get is Andros," Carlos injected quietly, in his calm steady voice above the grunts from TJ. "How could he just... just turn his back on us?"  
  
"He didn't turn his back on us," Ashley said defending her ex, though she too was hurt by the fact that he had sided with the others. "He expressed an opinion."  
  
"An opinion that pretty much says he believes that we're not good enough." TJ spat out as he took another hard swing at the sandbag. "Some friend he turned out to be."  
  
"TJ," Cassie said sharply, her dark eyes narrowing angrily. "I know that you're mad at the world right now but turning against your friends isn't really helping at all. Andros did not say anything of the kind and you know it. So stop being such a idiot and do something useful for a change."  
  
The blue ranger turned to her sharply and for a moment the two traded angry stares before TJ turned and continued to pound the stuffing out of the sandbag.  
  
"Well fine!" Cassie said scrambling to her feet. "Just be a jerk! See if I care." Then she stalked her way to the door crossly. "You know, an hour from you're going to realize that your pissing everyone off isn't doing you or anyone else any good and then you're going to be sorry. For your information, I'm going to make you get on your knees to beg for forgiveness when you finally get your head out of your ass." She walked out before anyone else had a chance to respond.  
  
It took a minute for Ashley to shake herself out of the shock, but she did. Getting to her feet, she chased after her best friend, barely sparing the guys a glance.   
  
Carlos sighed as TJ turned back to him. "Well, you certainly are making friends today aren't you?"  
  
TJ merely growled at him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"When did it occur?" Tommy asked, frowning at the elder. "Why were we not informed of this immediately?"  
  
"We needed to confirm the facts before we..."  
  
"WE needed to know," Jason paced the room agitatedly. "This is not good, not good at all."  
  
"We understand that, Ranger." Coran replied, his eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep. "But we have to be responsible for the information that we give you for fear that it may lead to irrational decisions."   
  
"You don't think we've done this long enough to know to confirm things? Or at least ask for confirmation?" Rocky asked incredulously. "I believe you think too little of our capabilities."  
  
"I assure you, Ranger, we do not..."  
  
"Can you not call us that?" Zack asked quietly from his seat. "In case you haven't notice, we're not power rangers any more."  
  
"Yes but you are Zordon's..."  
  
"Our name would do just fine," Tommy sighed and rubbed his temple. "Is there anything else we should know?"  
  
"More of Zordon's archives on the events of Earth have been decoded. We are sending them to you now."  
  
"Good, Billy has Zordon's logs almost finished, we should have a completed set by tomorrow or the next day." Jason looked at the scene when something clicked in his mind. "What time did you say the Planet went into reactionary mode?"  
  
Coran glanced down at his notes. "Around 35 Gildon time."  
  
Andros stood up from leaning against the wall in a sharp move, his quick mental calculation alerting him to a simple fact. "35 Gildon time? That would be around ten a.m. Earth time. Same time Karone collapsed."  
  
"Think there is a connection?" Tommy asked, his eyes on the concerned younger man.  
  
"I don't know." Striped hair shook around his shoulders. "But the timing is..."   
  
"Remarkable," Adam finished. He sighed and got up. "This will have to investigated."  
  
Jason nodded. "Agreed. DECA, get Trini. Tell her we need her in the infirmary. I'll go tell Billy."  
  
Andros nodded. "I'll meet Trini in the infirmary."  
  
"I'll go tell the other Astro Rangers." Adam offered, heading off toward the door.   
  
"And I'll go tell the ladies," Rocky said as he took off then stopped at the door. "But I guess Trini leaving them would do the trick won't it. Oh well..." Then left to tell them anyways.  
  
"Zack and I will take the bridge," Tommy offered.  
  
"Thanks you," Andros called back as he disappeared through the door.  
  
"Thanks for you volunteering us," Zack commented as he took a seat.   
  
"I'm sorry, was there something you wanted to..."  
  
"No," he shook his head, not sure what he wanted. "Nothing that can't wait."  
  
Zack and Tommy traded glances before returning to observe the screen. "Elder..."  
  
"I will keep you informed." Coran said before signing off.  
  
"Well," Zack, master of the obvious, "that was fun."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Pink is a color only you two can carry off," Tanya complained as she sipped her pepping hot mint tea. With a sigh of content, she leaned back and allowed the warmth to travel from throat to stomach. "Why does next year's color have to be pink?"  
  
"Cause fashion cycles every ten years and the designers are aiming for that pretty pink princess look next year," Kimberly explained as she added the marshmallow into her hot cocoa.   
  
"You've got to be kidding," Aisha wrinkled her nose in distaste. "How many people can carry off that look?"  
  
"Two fifth of those gathered at this table," Trini replied with a grin. Taking in spoonfuls of chicken noodle, she enjoyed the peace of all female company for a moment. "So, tell me. How are you guys?"  
  
"Can you be more general in the question, Trini?" Kat laughed as she poured some juice for them all. "Narrow it down girl or you're going to get a novel size story from those two," pointing to Tanya and Aisha.  
  
"Hey, that's so not true," Tanya protested. "I live like a hermit."  
  
"Yeah right!" Aisha laughed and wiggled a finger at her friend. "Tell that to the dozen or so guys that call our apartment every weekend looking for you while you're out partying away."  
  
"And what are you doing at your apartment every weekend?" Kimberly asked teasingly.  
  
Tanya, true to her honest nature, "Jumping Rocky's bones."  
  
"Hey!" Aisha looked shocked as hell while the others laughed uproariously.   
  
"Are you honestly going to sit there and tell us that you're not having sex with your guy?" Kat asked with a raised brow.  
  
Aisha crossed her arms and made a face. "This is so unfair, I'm getting picked on cause I'm going steady."  
  
"Well if we can't get some ourselves," Tanya answered with again, "I'll simply have to live vicariously through you."   
  
"And while we don't need the details," Kat laughed, "We certainly won't mind them."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Trini giggled. "I for one do not want to know how Rocky Descantos is in bed."  
  
"Well, I'm curious," Kim answered honestly.  
  
Aisha's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "This is a conversation that we're not having."  
  
The others laughed and patted Aisha's hand. "Okay, okay, we'll stop teasing."  
  
"Though do tell us one thing," Kat leaned in slyly.  
  
She eyed the former pink Turbo ranger cautiously. "What?"  
  
"Are you at least enjoying yourself?"   
  
The grin that broke out on Aisha's face was answer enough.   
  
"So Trini," Kimberly asked oh-so casually, switching targets now. "How is your love life?"  
  
"What love life?" Trini sighed dejectedly and turned her coffee mug around in her hands. "I work too much, I sleep sometimes, I eat as often as I can and I breathe. That's the extent of my life at the moment. Not counting this unexpected trip of course."   
  
"I just thought..." Kimberly tried her best to suppress the grin but Kat caught on fast.  
  
The former pink ranger eyed her predecessor curiously. "What were going to say just now?"  
  
All three former yellow rangers turned to her, curiosity obvious on their faces.   
  
Kimberly grinned. "Well..."  
  
"Dr. Trini," DECA interrupted.   
  
All five turned to stare at the blinking red eye staring at them at the corner of the room. There was just something very strange about speaking to a machine. Granted they've all dealt with Alpha in the past, but the little robot was at least shaped like a human and his personality was...interesting. But to have to speak into a wall with a spy-camera-like A.I.? That was just something one only saw in Star Trek.   
  
With much amusement, Trini answered. "Yes, DECA?"  
  
"Jason has requested that I inform you to come to the infirmary. New information may have arisen in Karone's condition."  
  
"Is Jason meeting me there?"  
  
"He is not. Andros will meet you there."  
  
"Okay then, thank you DECA." She gathered up her plate and stood up. "Ladies, it's been fun and we'll do it again another time. But duty calls."  
  
"With you," Tanya said getting up as well. "It's always something."  
  
"No rest for the wicked," Trini replied and headed for the door.  
  
"Or the extreme good," Kat commented and sighed. "So, we work on the riddle?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Aisha injected resignedly. [So much for a girl's night.]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Deveron-  
  
The hairline crack was beginning to form in the second seal, Jorian could see it clearly even in the darkest of nights. The seals were breaking down, one at a time. A tiny sliver here, a creak there and soon there would be nothing left to hold him.   
  
[Yes, I can almost taste the bloods of those pesky rangers on my tongue.] What sweet revenge it would be to destroy Zordon's precious little motley of heroes. The old ones may have died but the new ones... he was sure they would taste just as sweet as the others before them.   
  
One down, one nearly broken and eight more to go. It's only the matter of time now. Only a matter of time. And time was that Jorian had in abundance.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
Zhane and Andros, who were too busy discussing the possibilities of this latest discovery to pay much attention to the good doctor after the initial explanation was given, failed to notice the frown that graced Trini's face. The final results of the blood tests were in and she had hoped to have good news for them. Unfortunately, this would only raise questions that only Karone was going to be able to answer.  
  
"If her connection with Dark Specter is still effecting her," Zahone rubbed his forehead in an effort to concentration, "I can't even begin to imagine the consequences of it, what that would do to her."  
  
"There has to be another explanation," Andros whispered, glanced briefly at the sleeping girl. Karone has spent most of the day asleep now and it was beginning to worry him. "It could all just be a coincidence."  
  
"And what are the chances of that?" Zhane sighed. "We're Power Rangers, Andros, trouble follows us like a shadow."  
  
"A little morbid there, my friend," Andros replied but knew that it was the truth. The chances of this being all just a huge twist of fate were very unlikely. "I hate to see her suffer this way. Her recovery from everything that Darconada and Dark Specter did has been slow. There are moments when she has to catch herself and I see the guilt in her eyes."  
  
"I know," Zhane touched a gentle hand to Karone's. "It would kill her if she thought that she could never rid herself of their influences."  
  
Andros shook his head. "We have to..."  
  
"You two should leave now and get some rest," Trini announced quietly, drawing the attention of two concern rangers. Rubbing one hand over her face, she tried desperately to stay focused. [Looks like the four hours wasn't nearly enough.] "I need to work and you two are distracting me."  
  
"But..." Zhane started the stopped when Andros drew him aside.   
  
"For Karone," he said simply.  
  
The silver ranger nodded his head. "Okay."   
  
"Andros, would you hand me that print out before you leave?" Trini asked, as she got up and moved to where the monitors were. There was a silence before the printout landed slightly by her side. It took her a moment to realize that Andros hadn't moved from his position by the door and was even now leaving again. "Hey, wait a minute!"  
  
Both young men turned and looked at her.  
  
"How did you do that?" She asked, her eyes still on the printout.  
  
"Do what?" Andros answered, clearly befuddled.  
  
"Bring the printout to me without moving?" She asked, touching the material carefully. "Do that again?"  
  
Andros traded looks with Zhane before demonstrating by lifting Trini's medical monitor by her stool up onto the countertop. "It's call telekinesis." There was something in Trini's eyes that bothered him. "I did not mean to startle you with it."  
  
She gave him a weak smile. "After everything I've been through in this lifetime, it's going to take a lot more than a little telekinesis to freak me out." She rubbed her forehead. "Tell me, can both of your do that?"  
  
"Yes," Zhane lifted the glass by Karone bed and brought it to Trini. "Everyone on KO-35 has the ability to some degree. Andros and I are considered to be on the higher end of the spectrum."  
  
"Can Karone do it?" She asked.  
  
Both frowned in considerable before Andros answered. "In theory, yes. She and I use to practice as children. I can only assume that she's continued it afterward. But Karone has been trained by Dark Specter as a Sorceress, her ability is well beyond that of myself now."  
  
With a sigh, the Trini absorbed the information slowly. "You must have some pretty powerful minds."  
  
"It's just the opposite actually," Zhane explained slowly. "Many of the Elders and warriors were never trained because developing that part of your mind makes you vulnerable to psychic attacks."  
  
Trini sat down for a second. "Explain that to me."  
  
By mutual consensus, Zhane explained the theory. "When we develop our abilities in telekinesis, we allow for part of our minds to be exposed in order to exert our will upon the outside forces. But that means we allow that area to be open to the powers of the outside forces that be exerted onto us in return. Creates a small hole in our psyche armor."  
  
"Which is why many warriors would purposely refuse training," Andros added. "Dark influences can be avoided this way."  
  
"I see," and she did too. "Okay, thanks for explaining it to me. Now you may leave."  
  
They nodded and headed out the door.  
  
Trini watched them as they left, hoping that they would stay gone for a while. She needed Karone to wake up, wake up so that she could talk to her about the latest tests that had just returned. This trip was becoming all that much complicated by the minute and she wasn't sure if...  
  
The groaning was the first indication that Karone was finally coming around. The monitor had show slight signs of consciousness but Trini couldn't be sure at first.   
  
"Oh... what happened?" Soft green eyes opened to meet the harsh fluorescents of the infirmary.   
  
"What do you remember last?" Trini asked as she took the seat that Zhane has occupied for most of the day. The girl's color was better if not great and her eyes no longer held that glassiness that those that were in pain usually had. Over all, these were all good signs.   
  
"I remember talking to Ashley about Billy Cranston," she replied, blinking her eyes sleepily. "She was upset because Billy was so cold." She turned concern eyes to Trini, "He really hates me doesn't he?"  
  
The fear and guilt was there in her eyes again. "Don't worry about what Billy thinks right now, he's going through some stuff and whatever he is right now is not what you should judge him by."  
  
"But he really REALLY hates me." Karone stated resignedly. "I guess he blames me for..."  
  
"Karone," Trini interrupted abruptly, knowing that she couldn't allow the girl to descend into that depressing subject. "Let's forget about Billy for a moment and concentrate on you."  
  
It took a moment for her to regain herself but eventually she did. "Okay. So I was talking to Ashley and having breakfast then..." She struggled with the memory for a moment then flexed her aching jaw. "Did something hit me?"  
  
"Yeah, Aisha." Trini scanned her again with the handheld monitor.   
  
"Aisha hit me?" She asked, not sure if she was surprise or not.   
  
"Do you remember why Aisha hit you?"  
  
Flash of Zhane's face, lots of food, lots of smells and... "I got a really bad headache that was killing me."  
  
"Good," she scanned the pain levels, which was now well within normal levels as oppose to the off the scale readings she had this morning. "Anything else?"  
  
Karone blushed. "I think I remember vomiting on Zhane's shoes."  
  
Trini almost laughed at that. "I heard something about that."  
  
"Is he mad?"  
  
"He's a lot more worried about your state of unconsciousness all day than he is about a pair of spoiled shoes."  
  
That got a raised brow. "I've been out all day?"  
  
"Yeah," she sat the instrument down and sighed. "I just kicked Andros and Zhane out. They've been taking turns sitting with you all day while I napped."  
  
Karone nodded her head. "Did you get some rest?"  
  
"Some, not much," she smiled. "I need to talk to you about some test results."  
  
The serene look on Trini's face wasn't fooling her. "Why do I feel that whatever it is you are going to tell me is about to change my life?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You okay?"  
  
"It just pisses me off that he's acting this way!" Cassie continued to pace the length of their shared room. "Does he think that he's got the exclusive rights to be an asshole cause he's not happy with the situation right now? Him and Billy, I'm not sure which one of those jerks I'm more angry at right now!"  
  
Ashley sighed and allowed the petite Asian girl to rant.   
  
"Okay, so Billy made some valid points, does he have to rub it into our faces that we're not the ones?" Cassie picked up a pillow and slammed it on the ground. "We may not be the first or the best but damn it we deserve some credit for all the crap we've had to deal with over the last two years. It's not like we didn't try."  
  
"I know." Ashley replied quietly. "But we are the rookie of this group and..."  
  
"And it's not that we haven't been dealt some pretty nasty cards. I mean Divatox was bad but Karone... I mean Astronema was just horrible. She was all over the place, used our own emotions against us cause she's 100% human and knows where to hurt us the most."  
  
"Cassie!" Ashley said sharp. "Don't say it."  
  
"Why not?" Cassie shouted. "Everyone else is blaming us, why can't we put the blame where it really belongs. If Astronema hadn't been around to..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" Ashley said suddenly and got up from the bunk. "It's bad enough that the Ranger team has been split down the center, we don't need to divide ourselves even more with this kind of talk."  
  
Cassie calmed enough to see the point. "And TJ?"  
  
"TJ is just..." Ashley shrugged. "He's being a guy and that's not always the best place to be."  
  
"Tell me about it," Cassie sat down. "What are we going to..."  
  
The knock on the door had both getting to their feet. "Come in."  
  
Tanya poked her head in. "Hey, I heard that you two left the simudeck."  
  
"A little too much testosterone there for us." Ashley and Cassie traded quick glances. "What can we do for you?"  
  
"I'm not here to fight," Tanya said quietly. "I'm sorry for what happened in the control room but I'm not here to apologize either. I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Cassie nodded, acknowledging the fact that she understood. "What do you need?"  
  
"I thought you might like an update on the happenings." Tanya looked about. "We just got news from the front lines."  
  
That never bode well for anyone. "What happened?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I think I've got the first one." Rocky announced as he sat cuddling with Aisha in her room after having talk to the others ladies.   
  
"What do you have?" Aisha asked as she continued to stare at the print out, the little buzzing in the back of her mind was beginning to be very annoying.   
  
"Well, it says 'The Strength of the Universe faced evil first.' Now who had to face evil first in our group?" Rocky asked quietly.   
  
"Karone," Aisha answered, her dark eyes riveted on his face.  
  
"I meant among the power rangers."  
  
"That would be Tommy then," she smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. The day old stubble scratched her lips and she found it strangely appealing.   
  
"Right and it says that 'But he must seek to find peace and truth with his Heart.' Heart? Hart?" He prompted carefully. "Kimberly Ann Hart?"  
  
She smiled and rubbed her temple. "You don't think you're pushing a bit there?"  
  
Rocky shook his head. "No, I think it makes perfect sense to me."  
  
"In case you didn't notice, Tommy and Kimberly aren't together any more." She pointed out logically and got up to get some water. "They haven't been together for a while now."  
  
"Yeah but you just have to see the way he watches her to know that he still wants her." Rocky came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "You okay? You're awfully tense."  
  
"I just have a headache," Aisha said and tried to force herself to relax into his arms. "Now, you were saying about the riddle?"  
  
"I think Strength and Heart are our old fearless and Kim-girl." Rocky pronounced with decisiveness.   
  
"Strength could also be Billy." Aisha argued. "I mean, I read some of the old archives. He and Kim were turned evil by some potion that Rita spiked them with. And the line 'He replies on Spirit to keep him focus.' If I remember correctly, Trini was the universal translator for the team then, kept Billy in focus with the others." She winced as the slight throb turned to a sharp pain between her eyes.  
  
"So you think that Strength could be Billy? And Trini could be Spirit?" Rocky asked, rubbing her shoulders again. "You got all tense again."  
  
"Yeah, Billy certainly is stronger than most people gives him create for. And Trini is..." She hissed as the pressure in her head built. "God, that hurts."  
  
"What's wrong baby?" Rocky got on his knees and looked at her as she pressed her fingers to her temples. "Aisha?"  
  
She hissed again with pain. "Suddenly got a migraine like headache."  
  
With brows that furrowed together in concern, Rocky got up and poured more water for her. "Anything I can do?"  
  
"Yeah, get me some really strong aspirin," she tried to smile to elevate his worries but the pain was making her head spin. "Jesus, now I know what Karone must have felt like."  
  
"Should I get Trini for you?" He offered, hating that fact that she was in so much pain.   
  
"Only if she has a bottle of aspirin with her," Aisha joked and shook her head. "Trini's got more on her plate that anyone I know of. I'm fine, it's just a headache." She insisted though the stabbing pain was becoming worse.   
  
"You're not fine," Rocky insisted, laying a cooling hand on her forehead. "And I'm not sure I like the fact that you're the second person on this ship to get this kind of blinding headaches."  
  
She almost grinned at him. "If you hit me in the jaw, you're so going to be sleeping alone for the rest of this trip."  
  
"I won't dream of it, my dearest," he kissed her brows in an attempt to distract her from the pain. "But you have to admit, it'd at least get rid of the pain."  
  
"True," she admitted and leaned against his shoulder, praying that the stabbing ache stopped soon. "But then you'd better run for your life when I wake cause you know I'm going to open up a can of whoop ass on you when I do."  
  
He was about to reply when she cried out suddenly and grabbed her head. "Aisha!" Cradling her gently in his arms, he tried to physically absorb the pain that was obviously racking her. "What is going on???"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Deveron-  
  
Jorian fairly grinned with delight as the visible crack appeared on the second seal. It was truly the beginning of the end now.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Teaser Line from the next chapter: "Okay. Next question: how long have you been sharing a bed together?"  
  
Aren't you all so proud of me, I've been so good about doing weekly updates lately. Now I deserve a bowl of ice cream. Yummy! 


	16. Working it Through

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
  
Acknowledgement: To Pricilla, my new beta reader. Everyone, thank Pricilla for riding this chapter for all the horrible typos, the slaughtering of grammar and all the other good stuff that you all had to suffer from before. Pricilla, take a bow, you deserve it.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Sixteen - Working it through  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"Tell me, how long have you and Zhane been together?" Trini asked, settling her elbow on the bed as she watched Karone.  
  
"How long?" The beautiful blonde frowned and thought hard. "I believe about six months Earth time would be the most accurate, though we have known one another longer as enemies and friends."  
  
The good doctor nodded her head. "Okay. Next question: how long have you been sharing a bed together?"  
  
Karone blushed a crimson red and looked away.   
  
"Karone," Trini said firmly, "Look at me please." When the green eyes came back to meet serious dark ones, Karone realized that this was of grave importance. "Right now, I'm not your friend. I am your doctor. And you need to give me as honest an answer to my questions as is in your capabilities. Do you understand that?"  
  
She nodded, eyes serious now. "Yes."  
  
"Good," she smiled reassuringly. "I don't mean to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable, but there are always reasons as to why I ask the questions that I ask. Can you understand that?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'll try to answer you as honestly as I can."  
  
"That's all I ask." Sitting back, Trini began again. "Now, how long have you and Zhane been intimate?"  
  
Again Karone blushed, but this time she did not shy away from the question. "Three months perhaps."  
  
"What kind of precautions have you two been taking?" She asked as she jotted down the information.  
  
"Precautions?" Karone asked, confused.  
  
"Yes," she nodded and looked up. "Precautions. You have been taking precautions, haven't you?"  
  
Again, she looked befuddled. "Precautions against what?"  
  
Trini's eyes widened. [No! Please God, don't tell me.] "Precautions against pregnancy of course."  
  
The look of bewilderment did not leave Karone's eyes. "Pregnancy?"  
  
"Yes," Trini frowned. "Pregna..." Then something amazing occurred to Trini. [No way!] "Karone, do you know where babies come from?"  
  
Karone blinked. "Babies?"  
  
Licking her lips nervously, Trini got a really bad feeling about this. [It's simple basic education. Every sixth grader knew this stuff. Right?] "Did anyone ever tell you where babies come from?"  
  
"Don't they come from mommies?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, but do you know exactly where mommies get babies from?" Trini asked cautiously.  
  
For a moment, Karone concentrated hard on the answer. "No."  
  
Trini stared and wondered why her jaw hadn't hit the floor yet. [Oh boy!]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Have you..."  
  
"No, and I don't want to." Billy replied.  
  
"Maybe it would help if..."  
  
"It's not going to make a difference overall."  
  
"What if..."  
  
"Jason," Billy turned in his chair and stared at his oldest friend for a moment. "I know that you're just trying to help and that's great and all but I really don't want to be talking about it right now."  
  
With a reluctant sigh, Jason nodded, accepting that Trini was right. Billy was nowhere near willing to open up about everything else. The only thing he was going to accomplish by pushing was to alienate a friend. "I'm here if you need me."  
  
"I know that," Billy pulled the printout from the slot. "And I know that you mean well."  
  
There was a comfortable silence before Jason broke it again. "Have you had a chance to review the riddle much more?"  
  
"Yeah, I got some reading and analysis done between the decoding this afternoon," he sipped the horrible coffee and wondered if he should head to bed soon. The day spent in the computer lab was so different from what he was doing here. "Strength has got to be you, Tommy or Rocky."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Jason asked.  
  
"The three of you have held positions of strength in this team. You were leaders of the Power Rangers at one point or another, you were the rock that held us grounded." Billy made little notes on the side. "I'm almost ready to rule out Rocky as Strength given that he came in later than you and Tommy. You'd actually fit pretty well into Strength."   
  
Jason wondered for a moment if he was blushing. "I would not."  
  
"Sure you would," Billy grinned. "You were the leader and the first to be chosen as a Power Ranger. You faced evil first."   
  
"I'm not sure if that's what Zordon had meant when he wrote this," Jason replied calmly.   
  
"Maybe," Billy conceded and sighed with exhaustion. "But then, we're not exactly sure what Zordon was thinking when he wrote this."  
  
"True," Jason said quietly, playing with the edge of his paper as he jotted down Tommy's and Rocky's name next to the second stanza but omitted his own. He was sure there were those more worthy than him to carry such importance. [After all, no one let him down by not getting the green candle, by not being able to handle the gold ranger powers, by leaving the team first.] He shook his head, not allowing himself to dwell on such thoughts. [I think Tommy's doubts are beginning to make me doubt myself.] "What else did you come up with?"  
  
"Heart is Kimberly, I'm almost sure of that."  
  
"It could be Aisha if Strength is Rocky," he pointed out.  
  
Billy made a face and slanted his friend a look of exasperation. "Are you going to disagree with everything I say here?"  
  
Jason grinned. "Just playing the devil's advocate here. We need to look at every possibility there is."  
  
"Then why won't you concede that I could be right about you and Strength?" Billy flashed him an almost smug look. [Got you there, Jason old boy.]  
  
"Because I think it's someone else," Jason replied calmly.   
  
"Who are you suspecting it to be?" Billy asked.  
  
"I think it's Tommy but then again..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Andros is a good choice too."   
  
"Andros?" Billy thought about it quietly. "Hum... he did have to watch his sister's kidnapping at a young age, so he would have faced evil first." Nodding to himself, Billy jotted down the note. "But the Heart part of it..."  
  
"Won't fit correctly unless you have Karone as Heart."  
  
"Which I definitely know does not fit," Billy sighed. "I think I need a break from this."  
  
"You have been at it all day," Jason said with a smile for his friend. "Want to go a round or two before you head off to bed?"  
  
"Do I look suicidal?" Billy replied with a smile. "I wasn't any match for you back when we were in high school and I haven't practiced any of those moves you taught me while I was away, what makes you think I can last through the first punch thrown?"  
  
"I'll let you throw the first punch," Jason offered good-naturedly.   
  
"Forget it. Go see if Tommy is willing to be your punching bag for a while," he replied with a smile. "I'm going to go to bed and pray that sleep will help provide some insight to this mystery that our former mentor has neatly handed to us."  
  
Nodding, Jason followed the former blue ranger out the door. "Get some rest, Billy, my man. I have a feeling that the universe is not ready to let us out of this sticky web yet."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Billy asked, yawning with exhaustion.   
  
"We're Power Rangers, something is always coming along to disrupt our lives. I don't see why this would be any different."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kat snuck quick glances at her predecessor as they sat there in comfortable silence, puzzling out the conundrum that was supposed to save their lives.   
  
After half an hour, Kimberly finally gave up trying to ignore the sneaking suspicion that her friend was in need of some talking. "What is it?"  
  
"What is what?" Kat asked innocently.  
  
"You know what." Kim pushed the riddle away and focused her attention on the blonde. "If you needed to talk about something, why didn't you just say so instead of sitting there trying to slyly catch my attention and end up distracting me instead?"  
  
"I was trying to be subtle," Kat answered with a quick grin.   
  
"Well you're not doing an all together good job of it, Kat. Spill it!" She was more than resigned to doing plenty of talking while on this trip. Between her own problems, which she had yet to completely work through with Trini, and those of the various members of this extended family, she was sure they were going to lose plenty of sleep in the near future.   
  
Bracing herself for a battle, the former Turbo Ranger leaned forward to ask the question she was dying to ask. "Have you spoken to Tommy yet?"  
  
The change in Kimberly was so sudden that Kat was sure she missed something somewhere in there. In a split second, Kim went from open, warm and sympathetic to withdrawn, resigned and heartbreakingly sad. "Why do you ask that?"  
  
"I just thought that..."  
  
Shaking her head, Kim stopped her. "I thought talking to you would be enough. I don't think talking to Tommy would be any different."  
  
"But I think that talking to him may help the situation a little," Kat answered honestly.  
  
"It won't make any bit of difference," Kimberly stated decisively. [You'd still be with him and I'd still be all alone.]  
  
"But have you spoken to him?" Kat insisted.  
  
"There's no need," Kimberly sighed and picked up the printout with a determined stance, hoping that Kat would take the hint and let the subject drop. "And we have too much to do to waste time on this nonsense. I know where I stand where Tommy is concerned and I know where he stands where I'm concerned. Let's just leave it at that."   
  
Kat was more than just a little shocked. "You'd leave him even knowing that he's still in love with you?"   
  
Kim's head snapped up in astonishment. "What?"  
  
"What do you meant 'what?'?" Kat snapped, her anger on behalf of poor soon-to-be heartbroken Tommy blinding her to the fact that Kimberly was stunned to near-speechlessness. "How can you trample on his heart yet again?"  
  
"KAT!" Kimberly wanted to shake the girl. "What did you just say?"  
  
Katherine Hillard was never one to be too slow but she was having trouble with the concentrating part of this conversation. She was just a little too distracted by the almost wild look in her friend's eyes. "Kim, are you okay?"  
  
"What - did - you - just - say?" Kimberly repeated with as much precision and patience as she could muster at the moment. [No, it can't be true. She's just pulling my leg.]  
  
It finally dawned on Kat that she and Kim may not have been following the same path of logic and thought earlier. With a sympathetic and helpful smile, she patted her friend's hand. "He's more in love with you now than he had been when you broke his heart."  
  
Jerking back, Kim got up and began to pace the room. "No, that's not true. It can't be true." Shaking her head, she re-ran everything through her mind. "Of course it's not true, you were...you are with him. You and him are..."  
  
"Friends," Kat replied calmly. "Nothing but friends now."  
  
"No, no, no!" Kimberly shook her head, denying what her heart could only hope was true. "I saw you, I saw you together."  
  
"That was a long time ago, Kimberly."   
  
"No, I saw you today!"  
  
That certainly was a surprise. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Kim nodded her head, as if everything should be so obviously clear. "Today, on the bridge, I saw the two of you together." She paused, her heart bleeding a little because for a brief moment Kat almost had her believing there was still a chance. [Stupid, stupid girl. Of course there is no chance. He's with her now.] "He looked happy." And he did too, at peace with himself in Kat's presence. [That's what I always wanted for you, Tommy. For you to be happy.] "Thank you for making him happy."   
  
"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Aggravated beyond control, Kat looked around for something to throw and settled for the printouts scattered across the tabletop. When that was done, she turned to look at Kim. "We were talking about you!"   
  
If the excess show of emotions hadn't stunned Kim, the reply would have.  
  
"He was thanking me for understanding that he was in love with you." She wanted to shake Kim, shake some sense into the girl. "He wanted to thank me for letting him know that I understood and totally encouraged him to find that part of himself that knew that you two should have never let go of one another. He..." She made a frustrated gesture. "Kim, are you even listening to me?"  
  
Instead of reacting the way Kat thought she would, as a woman in love would, jumping for joy and all that good stuff, Kimberly Ann Hart burst into tears. They were tears of joy, tears of pain, tears of happiness, tears of shame.... they were the tears of a woman who has had too much in life thrown at her and simply couldn't deal with it now. It was just...tears.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Rocky, I honestly don't think this is necessary," Aisha argued as Rocky helped to guide her through the corridors of the ship toward the infirmary. While the red-hot pokers to the brain had retreated, the throbbing heaviness was still here. And her overly protective beau insisted that they take a quick friendly trip to see the good doctor.   
  
"When you can see straight and walk on your own accord, then you can tell me what is or isn't necessary at the moment," Rocky replied with all serious concern as he tightened his grip on her elbow and his arm around her waist. She had stumbled twice now just getting down the hallways. He was more than determined to make sure that did not happen again.   
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you play the good Boy Scout only too well?" Resting her head on his shoulder, she conceded that she was in need of some help.   
  
"Yeah, you do all the time." He grinned and smoothed back a lock of hair. "When you're not complaining about my appetite, that is."  
  
Enjoying the light bantering, Aisha allowed herself to be carried forward. "I still don't see how you can put away so much food without..."  
  
"I've got a great metabolism," he replied, shifting her weight slightly.   
  
"You have a bottomless pit, is what you have." She giggled softly and snuggled closer. "Rocky?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It hurts a lot." She murmured softly against his neck.  
  
"I know, baby. I'm sorry that it does," he responded softly, nuzzling her. "But I'm sure there's something in Trini's bag of tricks to fix that all up and get you back into bed soon."  
  
"And if she doesn't?"  
  
"Then I'll stay with you in the infirmary for as long as you need me to."  
  
"Rocky?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He smiled just before he pushed the little button to open the door. "I love you too, baby," he said as he carried her in.  
  
Trini stood up from her seat next to Karone's bed just as Rocky brought Aisha through the door. "What happened?"  
  
"Monster headache and a half," Rocky replied, setting her down gently but never breaking contact with her soft, fragile form. "Can you do something?"  
  
"She looks almost asleep now," Trini answered as she ran the scanner over the prone form. "I'll give her a sedative and run a couple of tests."   
  
"Please do," he replied and patted his girl's hand. "And I'd like to stay with her if it's all right with you, Doc."  
  
She paused, her hand on the monitors by the bed. Trini's conscience waged a war with itself for a moment before she nodded. [Oh heck, only seems fair after letting Andros stay earlier. I knew that decision was going to come back to bite me in the...] "All right, but you have to leave when I say so."  
  
Rocky made a cross over his heart and put up two fingers. "Scout's honor." He smiled. "Thanks Trini."  
  
"Just don't make me regret it, cause you know that I'll open a can of whoop ass on you if you do."   
  
"Why do you girls use that phrase?" Rocky asked with a quick grin. "Aisha threatened me with the same thing earlier."  
  
"Great minds think alike. Now behave yourself," Trini sighed and rolled her eyes before moving to Karone again. Glancing at the couple behind her, she turned to the slightly stunned girl before and spoke softly. "You all right?"  
  
Green eyes, filled with an inability to completely grasp the situation, met hers helplessly, like a poor lost child asking for guidance. "Trini..."  
  
"Sh..." She hugged the girl, wondering just how often she got this kind of comfort. From everything she saw, while Andros and Zhane obviously loved her, they were not likely to be physically affectionate. [Correction, I think Zhane is more than physical. But I highly doubt Andros gives his sister hugs everyday. The boy looks like he could use a couple of good hugs himself.] Patting her back, she spoke in that soothing tone that was meant to comfort. "Everything is going to be fine.   
  
"But..." Lips that trembled in fear paused over the words. "I don't know if..."  
  
"Listen to me," Trini glanced at Rocky, who was more than occupied with staring at his sick girlfriend. "I want you to return to your quarters and get some sleep. I know that you slept all day, but you need to rest up and we'll talk some more tomorrow. But just so you know, everything is going to be just fine. No matter what happens, you have friends and family now. You don't have to go through this alone."  
  
Karone's eyes searched Trini's face, seeing the truth in her eyes. "I trust you."  
  
"Thank you," the former yellow ranger smiled and held her hand out to help Karone to her feet. "Get some rest, that's your doctor's orders. Come see me tomorrow and we'll figure something out together, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she nodded and glanced shyly toward the couple on the other side of the room. "Do you need me to stay and help with..."  
  
"No," Trini shook her head. "I expect it to be nothing but a bad headache. The air circulation around here isn't too great. It's probably what's wrong with Aisha, not enough fresh air."  
  
"We have an oxygen generator in the cargo bay," Karone offered as she headed towards the door. "I can ask Andros if we can turn it on. It may help with the problem."  
  
"That would be nice, thank you."   
  
"Trini?" Her young eyes searched out the wiser ones again.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do I tell him?"  
  
She smiled. "You tell him the truth."  
  
She nodded but looked uncertain. "I'm not sure I can."  
  
"You can," Trini assured her. "Just give yourself a little more time to let the data process some more. You have a little time before you have to tell him. We'll discuss it tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," she stepped through the door. "I hope Aisha will be all right."  
  
"She will."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night, Karone. Sleep well and try not to worry too much."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Trini smiled for the girl's benefit before shutting the door and allowing herself a sigh of exhaustion. Turning, she was met by an overly concerned Rocky. "Okay, let's see what we can do about your girl."   
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Sure, fine," she ran her hand through her hair before grabbing a pair of sterilized gloves. "I'll draw some blood and run it through a complete battery of tests. Why don't you describe to me in detail as to what happened before you brought her here?"  
  
With great methodical detail, Rocky went through every action, every word and every emotion up to when he picked her up and brought her down to Trini. All the while, Trini nodded and carefully drew blood with a thin, clean needle. Rocky swallowed several times watching Trini work, wondering why she wasn't getting the wobbly knees that he was getting as several tubes of blood were drawn. "Are you sure that's not going to..."  
  
"Relax, Rocko," Trini said softly, concentrating on her careful movements. "Trust me to know what I'm doing here."  
  
"I just thought..."  
  
"You're thinking with your lover's heart and not with your logical mind, which is to be expected," she murmured softly as she dropped three of the tubes into a centrifuge. "But you wouldn't have brought her here if you thought even for a split second that I was going to do any harm."  
  
Rocky nodded and stayed silent.   
  
"If you want to get some rest, you can. This may take some time for the results to..."  
  
"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll stay here with her."  
  
[How did I know that was coming?"] "All right, but if you..."  
  
"Dr. Trini," DECA interrupted.  
  
She glanced up at the blinking red light as she dropped the other three test tubes into a bio-filter. "Yes?"  
  
"Miss Katherine Hillard requests your presence in the mess hall," the computer replied in the same even tone.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with Kat?" She frowned with concern.  
  
"She requires some assistance with a distraught Miss Kimberly Hart."   
  
Rubbing her eyes, Trini set the machine to analyse the blood samples just taken. Labeling them, she answered DECA. "Please inform Miss Hillard that I am on my way." Turning back to a concerned Rocky, Trini soothed, "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten Aisha. But it'll take at least four or five hours for the results to come back I can't do anything until I know something about what's wrong. I'll be back to check on her. Call me if there is any change."  
  
Rocky sighed and nodded. "Go see about Kim."  
  
"Like I have any other choice?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You need to apologize to her," Carlos stated quietly as he undressed and got ready for bed. "You were way out of line there."  
  
TJ yanked his shirt off with too much force and tossed the hapless shirt across the room. "Carlos, you're a friend, but I'm really not in the mood to..."  
  
"Listen to me, TJ!" Carlos's dark intense eyes cut through TJ's anger. "Cassie is your friend. She has stood by you through thick and thin. There has never been anyone that has shown his or her unconditional support of you the way she has. For you to treat her like she's some sort burden - or enemy - to your plight is possibly the most selfish and immature thing I have ever witnessed from you."   
  
There were few moments in his life that TJ could remember having been berated for his actions, and never in a million years would he have expected one to come from a friend as uncompromising and loyal as Carlos. It gave him pause.   
  
"You owe her an apology, one that will be given on your knees if Cassie is true to her words." Carlos stated as he climbed onto the top bunk. He had said his peace and the rest was simply up to his friend to decide.   
  
TJ sat in the dimmed light, silenced by his own conscience. [They don't understand. They can't understand. I was leader of the Power Rangers, I was responsible for them and Zordon. I am the one to be blamed when things go wrong under our watch. Me. Billy isn't really attacking them; he's mad because I screwed up. I screwed up.]  
  
"What are you thinking?" Carlos asked in the darkness.  
  
If TJ was startled, he didn't show it. "I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"Can't sleep with you thinking so loudly."  
  
He offered a weak smile. "Go to sleep, Carlos."  
  
Carlos offered up his precious sleep time to the friendship gods. "You want to talk?"   
  
There was a long pause. "No, not really."  
  
"I'm here if you need to though."  
  
"I know, friend. Thank you." TJ said softly.  
  
"Don't thank me," Carlos replied with a sigh. "Just apologize to Cassie so we don't have to spend the next couple of days avoiding getting our noses snapped off if we look at her wrong."  
  
TJ sighed. "You think she'll really make me get on my knees?"  
  
"This is Cassie we're talking about here."  
  
"Maybe she'll let me wear knee pads?"  
  
"Wishful thinking, my friend."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why don't you go to bed, I'll take the night shift and have DECA get someone if I conk out before the morning shift," Zack said quietly after watching Tommy for some time. The former leader of the rangers was deep in thought, far from the problems that encompass their lives now though it wasn't hard for the former black ranger to figure out where those thoughts had flown. [And I'd give a pretty penny to know what is going through the man's mind right now.] With a grin of amusement, Zack tried again. "The good ship Lollipop to Tommy!"   
  
Still staring blankly at the computer console before him, Tommy nodded his head and murmured something inaudible along the lines of sure-right-okay.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Zack picked up the thermal jackets that Andros had thoughtfully brought over earlier and aimed for the head. "YO! EARTH TO TOMMY!"  
  
"What?" Tommy turned just in time to catch a faceful of thermal. "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
Zack rolled his eyes upward and grumbled. "The man asks what that was for!" He threw up his hands and hobbled over to where the former leader had been staring into nothingness. "That was for making me talk to myself for the last hour and a half. You've been so far gone since we began this shift that Lord Zedd could have come back to life, given you a full kiss on the mouth and you'd be asking what that was for!"  
  
The mental picture that conjured up was not a pretty one. "Sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" Zack sometimes wondered if it was possible for people to grow dumb when the amount of blood that passes through their head becomes less due the amount needed by their heart to sustain their emotional levels of sanity. "You're going to be a whole lot more than sorry if you don't pull it together, my friend. Because while we, the few and the proud, must learn to hide our past for fear of exposing those around us to the evils that we face, there are circumstances in your state of affairs that allows for the unburdening of your soul without the consequences feared by those of us that have stepped into the line before you."  
  
There were times that Tommy wondered why was it that the only person that ever made complete sense among the first group of Rangers was Trini, that is when she talked at all, for the girl was ever so quiet back in high school. Even Jason had a tendency to talk in metaphors and riddles when trying to help. "Zack, I'm sure there is a really good reason that I'm not understanding a word of that but I highly doubt it's the lack of sleep in the last three days."  
  
"You are in need of some major confessional time," Zack stated simply. "They say it's good for the soul though hard on the digestion."  
  
"Zack..."  
  
"Stop being a putz and go talk to Kim!" The blank look should have sent Zack reeling with laughter, but in this case, it merely drove home the fact that his friends were complete and utter idiots.   
  
Thomas Oliver has always been considered one of the smarter children in the Oliver clan, yet at the moment the only thought that kept ringing through his head was 'what would mom do?' "You think that's a good idea?"  
  
Rolling his eyes skyward, Zack nodded.  
  
"But what if she says that she's over me and that there was no way in hell that we'd ever have a chance to be together again?" Tommy asked timidly for the first time in a long time.   
  
"Then you have a solid answer and can move on with life," Zack answered with a sympathetic smile. "Tommy, you've been hanging in limbo since the moment you opened up that infamous letter so many years ago. I know that you were with Kat and everyone knew how well that went," he sighed while Tommy winced at the implications of that. "Now, I'm not judging or saying anything against it. But talk about rebound!"  
  
"I was... it was... we were..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," waving it off, the former black ranger glanced at the atomic clock on the console. "Look, it's late. You need sleep. Tomorrow, you go talk to Kim and move on."  
  
"And if it's without her?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Then you better start looking somewhere else for your soul mate."  
  
"Kim is my soul mate."  
  
"Then you better convince her of that."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you sure she'll be all right?" Kat whispered softly as she watched with concern.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine. A good emotional purge is all she needs right now," Trini assured her as she waved the former Turbo ranger out the door. "Thanks for getting me when you did, Kat."  
  
"Thanks for coming," Kat said as she backed out slowly, keeping an eye on the still sobbing Kim. She allowed the door to Trini and Kim's quarters to shut her out, feeling depressingly like an outsider all of a sudden. [They are best friends. If there is anyone that can help Kim, it's Trini.] She sighed and wished to hell she hadn't pushed the topic on Kim like that. Touching the door as she would them, she whispered softly, "Take care, my friends."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You know, this is beginning to be a habit," Trini mockingly complained as she smoothed back the baby fine hair on Kimberly's head. "A habit that I'm not all together sure is healthy."  
  
Brushing back the locks that had fallen over her face, Kim continued to sniffle as she lay on her side with her head supported on Trini's lap. "I know."  
  
"You want to talk about it?"   
  
"I'm not sure if there is..."  
  
"Considering you're making a giant puddle across my knee, I think I'm at least entitled to know what instigated this." Trini reached over and pulled the blanket around them. It was so very cold in the room. "Start by telling me what is it about Tommy that always seems to cause trouble for you."  
  
Startled, Kimberly bumped her chin on Trini's kneecap. "What makes you think it had anything to do with Tommy?"  
  
The former yellow ranger rolled her eyes and gave her friend's shoulder a light tap. "Oh please, only our forgetful white ranger could ever bring out this kind of an emotional reaction from you. This is me you are talking to, remember? Your best friend in the whole wide world? The one that flew from Switzerland to Florida with a gallon of ice cream after you royally screwed up your life with that damn letter? Plus added to the fact that you were talking to Katherine Hillard and there could only be one logical conclusion to be had. And while I know that you and Kat had become friends after she tried to kill you, the only thing I could really think of that you two have in common is a certain ex you two share."  
  
Sitting up, Kim glared at her friend. "You're a real pain in the butt when you're trying to help."  
  
"I'm only telling the truth," she grinned unabashedly. "And you know what they say about the truth being a painful thing to hear."  
  
"Yeah, but you do you really have to rub more salt into the infected wound?" Kim grumbled as she gathered the blanket around her and settled in for what could be a long night of psychoanalysis.   
  
"Hey, only one of us gets to make snide references to the medical field and since I'm the doctor here, I think that should be me." She sat back and prepared herself for a yet another long night. "So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Where do you want to start?"  
  
"Where do you usually start?"  
  
"Are you going to answer all my questions with questions of your own?"  
  
"Are you going to kick my ass if I say yes?"  
  
"Probably, since I still have to go check on Aisha and do a little more research on the Riddle. My time is limited and if you're going to waste it by going round and round with me on..."  
  
"Okay, okay," Kim said holding up her hand in surrender. "I get the point."  
  
Trini sighed. "Tell me about what Kat said."  
  
There was such hope and dread in Kimberly eyes that for a moment, Trini was tempted to drop the subject that could elicit such emotions so quickly. [But we don't exactly have unlimited time right now.]  
  
"Well," Kimberly smiled sadly. "You have a lot of time? Because this may take a while."  
  
Trini smiled. "For you pal, you can have all the time you need. So start from the beginning."  
  
Kim nodded. "Well, it kind of started when Kat told me..." And so the healing began.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teaser line from the next chapter: "When was I elected galactic caretaker?"  
  
  
  
1  
Keys to the Universe 


	17. Busy Mornings

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
  
Author's Nope: My apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out. Spring Break kind of interfered with everything else in my life and threw my schedule completely off. I will diligently try to get back on track, new chapters every week, or at least try. Okay, now I'm just digging a bigger hole for myself so I'll stop the babbling. Enjoy the chapter.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Seventeen-Busy Mornings  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Zoxton-  
  
"Has there been any change?" Koran asked quietly; he had neither the energy nor the inclination to raise his voice. "And have the Rangers been informed?"  
  
"No, Elder," Under normal circumstances, K'Tar would have been thrilled to be in the presence of such a great man, but this was hardly a normal circumstance. "You had ordered that no information be send out unless we had confirmation on..."  
  
"Belay the order," Koran sighed and picked up the new translated data base materials. They were daily logs made by Zordon while on Earth. "The Rangers are to be informed the minute there are any changes on the planet surface or about."  
  
"Yes Elder," K'Tar rushed off to do the elder man's bidding.   
  
Picking up the database again, he read over a rather interesting description of the original blue ranger. "A man of great talent. He is a genius in more respects than even I suspect. But there is so much personal doubt when it comes to the world outside that of the laboratory. He has trouble relating to those of his age for he has grown emotionally beyond that of a normal human teen. Perhaps an earlier tragedy has forced the child within him to retreat. Jason and Trini both relate well with him; he is comfortable with them. It is perhaps because the red and yellow rangers see more of the world than the others do."  
  
Koran paused. Even his logs were slightly distorted. "How are we to ever figure this out?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Morning!" Tommy said as he hopped down from the bunk. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Dead to the world," Jason answered, pulling his t-shirt on. "I didn't even hear you come in."  
  
"I came in pretty late after getting a lecture from Zack."  
  
A quick smile fluttered over Jason's features. "You got a lecture from Zack? Our Zack?"  
  
Tommy smiled in return. "Yeah, I know. Hard to believe, huh? But I seem to be getting the same lecture from just about everyone that I come in contact with on this ship. Everyone is urging me to do one particular thing."  
  
"Talk to Kim?" Jason helpfully asked.  
  
"Yeah," he grinned. "Okay, so I haven't been doing such a great job hiding the fact that I'm still carrying a torch for the girl." He pulled on the shirt that Andros had thoughtfully brought to them the night before and checked himself in the mirror. "Good God, these things are like spandex!"  
  
Jason laughed and patted his friend on the back. While grateful to Andros for his consideration, he had decided against wearing the red turtleneck and black pants provided. "Think of it this way, if Kimberly doesn't fall all over again for that pretty face of yours, she may be impressed with your physique."  
  
He made a face before pulling the shirt off. "No way am I going to walk around in this thing."  
  
"It doesn't look too bad," Jason said.  
  
"Then why aren't you wearing it?"  
  
"Because I don't think it fits."  
  
"Have you tried it on?"  
  
"No," Jason grinned. "And I don't plan on it either."  
  
"Coward."  
  
"You bet," he laughed as he headed toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tommy asked, pulling on his white shirt and tucking it into his blue jeans.   
  
"Infirmary," Jason answered, avoiding his friend's eyes. "I'm going to check to see how Karone is doing."  
  
"Worried about her?" Tommy asked slyly, only managing to keep the snicker out of his voice by sheer will power. "Or are you worried about a certain young doctor that's taking care of her?"  
  
Jason sighed. "Okay, I'm going to go check on Trini. She's so busy taking care of everyone else, she doesn't always remember to take care of herself."  
  
"I know," Tommy nodded and joined his friend by the door. "Go on, go check on her."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to take my friends' advice."  
  
"Kimberly?"  
  
"You bet."   
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And if you hurt her," Jason warned in all seriousness. "Be prepared to defend yourself."  
  
Tommy nodded and took it to heart. "I'll be lucky if she doesn't stomp her big heels on my heart again."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and wondered at the complete blindness his friend had when it came to the petite gymnast. "Go on."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
"Yeah."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Morning," TJ offered as the first step to a peace offering as he sat down with his coffee and Danish across from Cassie.   
  
She stared at him for an angry moment before turning back to her porridge and salty eggs. Like it or not, she was not about to let him get away with his bad behavior that easily. There were only certain things friends can forgive and being taken for granted was not one of them. Besides which, she wasn't feeling very forgiving after a really long night.  
  
Knowing perfectly well that Cassie's usual upbeat personality would no doubt force her to speak or leave, TJ bit his lip and forged forward. "I'm sorry about yesterday."  
  
The look she gave him could have cut to the bone. "And?"  
  
"And I was wrong and stupid and piggish and...."  
  
"And an idiot, a jackass, a witless ninny, an overbearing egotistical..."  
  
He winced. "Don't try to help here, Cassie." He shook his head and his humor exerted itself. "Look, I know I deserve that and probably a whole lot more that you no doubt can list and bring on my head. And I will make it my life's effort to make this up to you." He reached over and touched her hand. "I didn't mean to make you or the others feel like you were in the middle of a battle zone between Billy and me. There are certain things that I can't really explain to you or the others and I just have to work it out on my own. If I lash out at you, it's not because of anything you did or didn't do. It's because of things that go on in my head that I can't always get control of. I'll try my best not to allow my temper to get the better of me in the future. I can't guarantee that I'll always succeed in keeping my temper in check, but..."  
  
"TJ," Cassie flipped her hand over to link fingers with him. "I know that you're hurting. I can see it in your eyes whenever you think people aren't watching or caring." She blew a stray strand of hair out of her way and sighed. "I know that sometimes I get really... We're all humans." She gave the hand a good squeeze. "And we're friends. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Ashley is here. Carlos is here. Even Andros, Zhane and Karone are here for you. Like the older Rangers, we're a family. We're always going to be here for you if you need us."  
  
He smiled, the same smile that always tore at girls' hearts. "Thanks."  
  
"What for?" she asked, her sunny disposition coming through. She was never one to keep a sad face on and this was no exception. "You'd do the same for me."  
  
He nodded. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"   
  
"Not until you get on your knees," she pointed to a spot before her.   
  
TJ groaned and wished he'd brought the kneepads after all.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Good morning!" Tanya called out as she stopped Zack as he was leaving the quarters he shared with Billy. Other than the bummed leg, the original Black Ranger looked ready for some action. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Great," he smiled, showing off perfectly white teeth that flashed with appreciation for a cheerfully pretty face in the morning. "And how are you, fair one?"  
  
"I'm doing well," she gave a slight curtsey and laughed as she took his arm. "How is Billy doing?"  
  
He made a face. "I have a feeling that someone got on his case again last night. He came in, hopped into bed and went to sleep without a word."  
  
"I thought you took part of the night shift last night?" She frowned. "Kat said she was going to relieve you after one."  
  
"She did," he nodded and took smaller steps so as to not jar the painful foot. "I got in maybe half a second before Billy did. Do you know who took the shift after Kat?"   
  
"Ashley took it over at four I think," Tanya slowed her steps. "Can I do anything for you about that leg? You look like it's a big sore that you can't wait to get rid of."  
  
"It is," he sighed. "And the only thing anyone can do for me is turn back the clock to the moments before I fell off the stage and line up some pillows for me." He laughed good-naturedly and shook his head. "No, it's all good. By the time this thing comes off, it'll be just in time for the next quarter of courses to start. I shouldn't have any trouble making up the lost time."  
  
"You're assuming that we're going to get back to Earth by that time," she pointed out soberly. "We don't know how this is going to play out. If the Space Rangers need us to help, can we really turn our backs on the suffering of other worlds and just go back to the mundane hum-drum of life?"   
  
Zack nodded his head slowly. "I know what you mean. But you have to remember; I haven't been in this game for a long time. It's... It's not so easy to jump in and out of this kind of... of...activities. We were Rangers at one time, we were the heroes but... but that was..." He sighed, resigned to the fact that no matter how he wanted to rationalize it, it was still all the same, no matter from which angle he looked at it. "No, I guess I couldn't turn my back on those in need of help."   
  
Tanya smiled and gave his arm a squeeze. "And if it's for a long term commitment?"  
  
He thought of Billy and his three-year trek across the stars. He thought of Jason and the battle with an alien device that nearly cost him his life. He thought of Tommy giving up the love of his life to fight the evils that would destroy their world. He thought of Zordon. "Then I guess I better make a really good excuse for my mom and dad."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey," Jason called out as he stopped Tommy coming toward him. "I thought you were on your way to see Kimberly?"  
  
Tommy blinked and approached faster. "I was on my way but I got distracted by Andros and Zhane."  
  
Seeing the concern on Tommy's face, Jason stopped, frowning. "What happened? Did we get another flare up from the planet surface? Or is this another run in with Billy that needs taking care of?"  
  
"Neither," Tommy rubbed his neck. The day was barely beginning and already it was trying his patience. All he wanted to do was find his former girlfriend, the first one that is, and have a quick talk. [Okay, maybe not so quick. And talk may not be a good word either, more like begging and the like.] "Both of them were outside Karone's room, pleading with her to open the door. Apparently, Trini released her last night and she promptly locked herself in there after Kat left to take over the nightshift from Zack. They're not having any luck in getting her to talk to them. She has somehow overridden DECA's programming so that not even Andros can get in."   
  
"That's not good," Jason sighed and leaned against the wall for a moment. "Any idea what caused this?"  
  
"Not a clue, though I think Andros and Zhane have their own theories that they're not sharing at the moment," Tommy frowned. "I thought you were on your way to check on Trini?"  
  
"I was," Jason shook his head and wished he were back in bed. This day was not staring out too great. "I got there and found an agitated Rocky pacing the infirmary. It seems that last night, Aisha came down with a monster headache and Rocky brought her down to see Trini. It got so bad that Trini gave her a sedative to put her to sleep even though she looked to be half way there already. Some blood was drawn and tests were run, not all of which have come back yet. Trini went off to deal with another crisis, and I'm not sure which one it was, and never came back last night. Our friend is literally climbing the walls with concern at the moment because Aisha still hasn't woken up yet."  
  
Tommy sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I take it you asked DECA to locate Trini and she told you the good doctor was in the simudeck?"   
  
"Got it on one," Jason grinned and pointed to the closed door. "After you?"  
  
Rolling his eyes and resigning himself to a long day, Tommy punched the blinking blue button to the door with more force than necessary and had to bite his lip to keep from yelping at the resulting pain that caused. His stupidity in such things amazed even him at time.  
  
As the boys entered, they were slightly taken aback by the good doctor's current state of being. Sitting in the center of the big room, without a single simulation running, was their resident healer. She was sitting in a perfect lotus position with her lands resting lightly on her knees. Her dark eyes were closed and her face lacked the usual tension that they've seen on it in the past 24 hours. A lone white candle sat before her, it's light fragrance filling the room with thoughts of spring and gardenias. Both men felt the tension drain slightly from their shoulders when engulfed in the serenity of her existence.   
  
Hating himself for having to disturb her peace, Jason sat across from her and waited patiently for her to acknowledge their presence. Tommy sat down after a few moments of hesitation, not sure if she would be startled in finding them there should she suddenly open her eyes.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" Trini asked softly, her eyes still closed and her body still perfectly motionless in it's meditative pose. "Or do you plan on just sitting there and staring at me all day?"  
  
Tommy looked at Jason and Jason looked at Tommy, neither one sure who should go first. When Jason finally motioned for Tommy to proceed, the former white ranger sighed. "Andros and Zhane are ready to blow a hole in Karone's bedroom door. The girl's barricaded herself in there and refuses to speak to either one of them."  
  
Jason waited a moment too long and Tommy elbowed him hard. "Oh... Rocky is going to tear the infirmary apart if Aisha doesn't wake up soon. He looks about as frazzled as any man can get."   
  
There was silence as Trini took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Opening her eyes, she eyed the two men with bone-deep weariness. "You two have fought intergalactic monster, dealt with pains in the butt, hormonally charged teenage bullies, and been through some of the worse battles in the history of Earth. Yet the two of you can't simply talk these guys down from their highly charged emotional state of agitation?"  
  
Looking at each other once more, the best friends weren't sure if they were to answer that particular charged question or not.   
  
Making a noise of disgust, Trini unfolded her legs and leaned forward to blow the candle out. "When was I elected galactic caretaker? And why didn't anyone inform me of that illustrious position?"  
  
"Trini," Jason reached over and took her hand, noting the exhaustion in her eyes. "Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"Not really," she smiled weakly and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "I spent some time with Karone, talking. Spent some time with Aisha and Rocky, diagnosing. And I spent the rest of the night with Kimberly, commiserating." She turned and pointed to Tommy. "You!"  
  
Tommy put up both hands in protest. "I'm going to talk to her. I really am."  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it," she replied and sighed again. "Look, I'm going to bed before I give in to this urge to throw myself out the nearest airlock just to get a little peace and quiet around here."  
  
"Trini, I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." Jason hung his head with real regret. He wanted to allow her some time to rest, as she so obviously needed it, but there were things that needed to be done and it would appear that she was needed once more. "But we can't have the ship torn apart at the moment. I need you to talk to Rocky and Karone, get everything calmed down again."  
  
"Jason..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Trini," he said quietly.  
  
"And if I say no," she asked without any heat, just pure resentment over the fact that responsibilities seemed to be piled upon her while the others were off doing their own little things.   
  
There wasn't anything either one of them could do if she chose not to comply with their commands. Tommy decided that there was only one sure way to resolve this. "Look, if you do this we'll give you all the peace and quiet you want for the rest of the trip."  
  
She raised one brow at that. "Really? And how do you plan on guaranteeing that?"  
  
"Urgh....." That certainly gave him pause.   
  
Jason patted his friend on the shoulder with sympathy. "Okay, Trini, if you do this, you can have whatever you want."  
  
She smiled suddenly. "I get one favor a piece from both of you?"  
  
A smile like that never boded well for guys in general, but they really had little choice at the moment. The mission came first and while they were more than equipped to handle most matters, dealing with human emotions was not exactly their forte. So, Jason nodded his head. "Deal."  
  
She rolled her eyes and got up with only a little help from Jason. "All right then, I'll hold you to that. Go keep the two idiots from blasting their way into Karone's room while I go take care of Rocky first. Meet you down there in ten."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Problems?"   
  
Ashley took a deep breath and pulled her face from her hands. "Only if you call another broken seal a problem. I just got the confirmation from Zoxton two minutes ago. The call came in an hour before. We're looking at a decay rate of one every sixteen hours if this keeps up."  
  
Kat threw herself into a chair and stared blankly at the screen before her. "Do the others know yet?"  
  
"I saw no point in waking them in the middle of the night for something that I didn't have confirmation on," she answered, her exhaustion showing vividly on her face. "And now I have it."  
  
Kat stopped her as the Yellow Ranger got up to inform the others. "Wait."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her blue eyes were sad. "Let them have just half of a peaceful morning. It's probably the last one we're going to have for a while."   
  
Ashley hesitated. "I was informed by Andros that your friends were quite upset in not knowing about the breaking of the first seal. I don't think they'd like it if I were to keep this from them. I think we've given them enough reason to be less than generous in their forgiveness of mistakes made."  
  
The hint of resignation in Ashley's voice made Kat cringe with regret. "Billy is not always like this. Most of the time, he is one of the most affable people I know." She shook her head and sighed. "The time now is just very difficult and we all deal with it in our own fashion. Some of us weep, some of us pretend everything is fine, while others of us try and find other means to exorcise our demons." She turned her head and watched the stars that streaked by. "I wish you could give him the space and time needed to deal with his grief without judging him. I know it is difficult, but you don't know the kind of relationship they had."  
  
Ashley watched Katherine with sober eyes; there was such sadness there. "What was it like?"  
  
She turned to look at the Yellow Space Ranger. "Between Billy and Zordon?"  
  
"Yeah," she adjusted the perimeters of the ship's sensors and set it once more on autopilot. "Tell me about Zordon and Billy. Tell me about Zordon, period. I know about him, but I've never met him in person, talked to him, got to know him."  
  
Kat smiled, her eyes held that faraway look of memories resurfacing. "Billy, I think, was the only one of the Rangers that never truly ever fit in anywhere until Zordon came along and gave him a family to belong to. Sure, Billy had friends, like Jason and Zack, but he was never any part of..." She was at a loss for words. "Of something that he could belong to, something that gave him purpose beyond the next school assignment. I think Zordon knew that, and gave Billy the sense of belonging he needed by making him a Ranger. He was good at that, sensing what we needed." Kat smiled, her eyes filling with tears as she remembered her first meeting with the great man. "Zordon was mentor, friend, confessional priest and..."  
  
"And?"   
  
She nodded to herself, as if acknowledging something that had been swimming in her head for some time now. "He was a father to us all."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You know something, I'm beginning to think you've permanently moved into this lab instead of using that wonderful bed that the Space Rangers so graciously offered to you for rest," Adam commented as he held out the container of coffee. "Caffeine?"   
  
"I think I've pretty much had a lethal dose of it this morning, so hey, what's a little more?" Billy offered a weak smile and took his glasses off to rub his eyes as Adam filled his mug once more. "You slept in late."  
  
"Didn't have much choice," he sighed and sat down in the empty chair by the resident genius. "I was up half the night with that damn riddle. Too many thoughts ran through my head and I just couldn't relax enough get any sleep."   
  
"Did you come up with anything useful?" Billy asked, as he took a sip of the black sludge that he'd been guzzling all day. His tongue had long since ceased tasting the horrible stuff but his mind was too used to it to stop.   
  
"Nothing more than what I've heard some of the others have come up with. Strength could be Tommy or Jason, Heart sounds like Kim or Trini, Spirit could be you or...."  
  
"Me?" Billy stared at him with wide eyes.   
  
Adam grinned suddenly. "Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?" He picked up his own cup of coffee and topped it off with what was left in the container. "You are so much stronger than the rest of us could ever be, even if you can't see it for yourself."  
  
"I am nowhere near the kind of..."  
  
The former Black Ranger waved it away casually. "Sure you are, but those that are in the eye of the hurricane are always the last to know. And when you left Earth to seek 'a new path,' we all knew that you were truly the strongest of us all and probably a whole lot wiser."  
  
"There was nothing strong or wise about choosing to live instead of dying from a condition that had a cure," Billy commented, wondering if this was how Jason had felt when they had argued last evening about the possibilities of which of them held the keys. "Let's move on."  
  
"Honor is definitely Rocky," Adam answered with a grin, "That line about Belief is so very Aisha. The only thing I'm having trouble seeing is that whole 'two faces' thing. There's no one nearly as blunt and honest as Rocky."  
  
"I've been thinking about that too," Billy pulled up an old archived file. "Zordon's personal logs are a fountain of information on his thoughts on the rangers; all the rangers. There should be something in here about that and I'm pretty sure that I saw something about..."  
  
"Billy," Adam frowned. "I'm not sure it is wise or right to go through Zordon's personal logs. Those are like... a girl's diary; you just don't mess with it."  
  
The former Blue Ranger turned just enough so that the light from the overhead fluorescents caught the edge of the gold rims of his glasses. For a moment, there was such deadly stillness in the man's eyes that Adam wasn't sure if he had spoken out of line. Then the moment was gone and Billy smiled sadly. "With the safety of universes at stake, I doubt Zordon would disapprove of us using his logs to find the clues needed to complete out mission."   
  
Adam conceded the point. "I'm just feeling slightly..."  
  
"Disconcerted because it is like going through a dead man's possessions?" Billy asked, his humor sliding home as Adam laughed and nodded his head. "I don't think Zordon kept these logs just so he could have them to look over in his old age. He had them archived and sent to a remote and safe place so future generations could use the vast knowledge he had accumulated over the centuries. His thoughts, his ideas, his beliefs, they're all in here."   
  
Studying his friend, Adam was saddened to find that Billy appeared to have aged some since they last met. Perhaps he was as old and wrinkled as when he was forced to leave everything he knew behind and seek treatment on another world, but he was definitely older in spirit. Life as a ranger wasn't kind to any of them. [Have I aged much since taking on these duties? Have we all grown older beyond our time? Certainly feels like it at times.] "I miss him."  
  
Billy looked up and smiled suddenly, as if glad to find a commiserating partner. "Me too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Karone, please just open the door," Andros said once more as his hands worked on the wiring in the door panel. Even knowing the ship top to bottom as he does, he has yet to figure out how his sister has managed to bypass all of the safeguards he had put up to avoid just this kind of thing. "Whatever it is, we can solve it together. You are not alone in whatever is bothering you."  
  
"Come on, baby!" Zhane exchanged glances with Andros as he tilted his head slightly toward his morpher in his hand. They could easily blast their way in if need be. The Silver Ranger was scared enough and desperate enough to do just that. "Open the door so we can help!"  
  
Andros shook his head and nixed the morphing idea. Leaning in close, he whispered his reasons as Zhane raised one brow in question. "We don't know what her position is juxtaposed to the door. If we blow it away and she's leaning right up against it, it could kill her. And even if she isn't directly in front of the door, we can't know if she's going to get hurt by flying debris. From our position here, we can't possibly control the blast."   
  
Zhane nodded his understanding. "I'm glad you're here to keep my head on straight."  
  
The grin came and left too quickly. "I'm not doing all that well myself." He shook his head and wiggled his burned finger as sparks scorched them. "I just don't understand what could have happened last night to cause this kind of...."  
  
"Stonewalling?"   
  
"Stone what?"  
  
The Silver Ranger waved it away. "Something TJ said once." He was tempted to put his fist through the wall. It couldn't possibly be worse than the painful squeezing in his heart. "Why doesn't she at least say something?"   
  
"I don't know," Andros jumped away just as the panel blew. He cursed in three different languages under his breath. "I think Dark Specter taught her too well when it comes to mechanical tampering. We're not getting in there unless she lets us in."   
  
Zhane began to pace in the corridors once more, racking his brain for anything that may help. "DECA?"  
  
"Yes, Zhane?"  
  
"Are you sure that Karone is in there?"  
  
"My sensors indicate that...."  
  
"Wait," Andros frowned, deep in thought. "You are still able to operate within the room?"  
  
"Negative," DECA answered. "Karone removed the sensors from her chambers. But before that point, my sensors indicated that she was within the confines of her quarters. After the internal sensors within were removed, my sensors in the hallway did not detect anyone leaving the room."  
  
"Great," Zhane threw up his hands. "For all we know, she could have beamed herself off the ship and we wouldn't even know it!"  
  
"She said she wouldn't use magic anymore," Andros murmured as he decided to continue to work on the door panel in vain hope. He had to keep busy somehow before he gave into the temptation of simply blowing the door away. "She promised that she would never use what Dark Specter taught her ever again. And I believe her."  
  
"I know that," Zhane sighed and smashed his fist into the wall. Just as he predicted, it didn't hurt nearly enough to overwhelm the panic in his heart. "And I believe her too. But I just can't seem to..."  
  
"Hey you two," Tommy called out as he approached with Jason. "Please tell me you haven't done anything I'm going to regret."  
  
"Not unless you mean tampering with the wiring," Andros said quietly as he crossed one red wire and a striped blue wire and hoped that it didn't blow his fingers off. "Did you find..."  
  
"She's on her way," Jason pulled Andros away just in time to save the Red Space Ranger from getting singed. "Maybe you should stop that now."   
  
"Thank you," Andros sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Did Trini tell you anything?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not." Tommy said quietly as he stepped on Zhane's foot to keep the younger man from pacing so distressingly fast. "Can you please not do that?"  
  
"Sorry," Zhane murmured and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why didn't she tell you what was up with Karone?"  
  
"Probably doctor-patient confidentiality," Jason shrugged. "But she did say that she'll be here momentarily to take care of this. In the meantime, we may have a little bit of a problem."   
  
"What more could we possibly be dealing with right now?" Zhane asked agitatedly.  
  
Tommy patted the man on the back with sympathy. "I hate to remind you, but we are on a mission to save the universe from one of its bad-asses. Your girlfriend's sudden lack of communication is one of the small problems we are facing at the moment."  
  
"What's the problem?" Andros asked quietly.   
  
The former leaders of the Rangers exchanged quick glances before answering. "We stopped by the bridge on our way over."  
  
"News from the front?"  
  
"Yeah," Jason sighed. "Another seal gave way last evening."  
  
Zhane and Andros stood there, stunned. They had momentarily forgotten there was anything more pressing than getting through the door of Karone's quarters, but this...   
  
"Do we know when?" Andros asked quietly, a dreadfully sickening thought crossing his mind. [If Karone's pains are in connection to the seals, what if she's lying in there now? Helpless to get any help for herself?]   
  
"Early in the evening, I believe, but I've got no confirmation on that," Tommy answered distractedly as he spotted Trini slowly making her way toward them. "And here comes the doctor."  
  
Trini held up one finger to silence the open mouths of all four men. She was exhausted and didn't particularly want to answer any long, complicated questions that were probably about to be spouted. "Not going to answer any questions, don't really care if you like it or not, going to walk away if you say so much as a peep at me right now," she warned then looked sternly at four of the most well respected and powerful men of the Power Rangers, daring them to cross her.   
  
The men were wise enough to simply shut up and get out of her way.   
  
Running a hand through her thick hair, she paused briefly to remind herself to ask Andros about showers for the long raven locks that were in sore need of a good scrubbing, and raised her hand to knock on the door. "Karone, it's Trini. Open the door."  
  
There was a pause followed by an 'ooph' as Zhane lost the breath in his lungs after Andros elbowed him to keep him quiet when Zhane had opened his mouth to speak. Glancing briefly at the Silver Ranger, Trini shook her head and raised her knuckles to try again. But before she could touch the door, a tentative voice came through the door. "Trini?"   
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"Is Zhane or Andros out there?"  
  
She glanced at the two and frowned, wondering briefly what those two did. "Yes, they are."  
  
"I don't want to see them yet." Karone yelled through the door. "Please, you come in but don't let them."  
  
Rubbing her hand over her face, Trini nodded and realized how silly that was. "Okay, Karone. I'll come in and talk. The boys will stay out here, okay?" She glanced over her shoulder and raised one brow as both men's mouths opened briefly before clamping shut with an audible click. "Karone?"  
  
The door hissed open briefly, one hand shot out and grabbed Trini's elbow and tugged her into the door before the door hissed shut once more. The four men stood there and blinked.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Teaser line from the next chapter: "And be prepared, I've never known a woman to ask for anything small." 


	18. Calm before the Storm

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
  
Acknowledgment: Thank you Pricilla, my wonderful beta. I don't' know how you put up with me!   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Eighteen - Calm Before the Storm   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"Should I be worried for her?" Jason asked quietly as he continued to stare at the closed doors.  
  
"Judging by how Trini is feeling at the moment," Tommy mused to himself, "I'd say Karone is the one that may have to watch herself unless she's looking for a slap upside the back of the head if she says anything remotely stupid."  
  
"While normally I'd agree with you," Jason nodded absentmindedly and scratched his head. "Karone used to be Astronema, and everyone knows the Princess of Evil had a temper like nobody's business. If she was to revert back into that little villainess, then Trini could be in some real trouble."  
  
The former White Ranger snorted with amusement. "I'd still put my money on a pissed off Trini if it came down to her and Astronema. There's nothing like an angry monk to put the scare of a lifetime in a person."   
  
"Are you saying that Trini is like a monk?" Jason turned his frown at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much as close to a comparison as I'd care to make." Tommy grinned in return. "You know, one of those Shaolin monks. Calm as a summer's sky, dangerous as a tiger in waiting."   
  
"I don't think Trini would appreciate your description of her," Jason smiled in return, conceding that his friend was right. One must never forget that no matter how peacefully good Trini was, she was still a master martial artist that could break your leg in four different ways without ever using her hands.   
  
"I have to admit," Tommy replied with great deal of thought. "If there is one person on this entire team that I would put my money on as being able to..."  
  
"Should I be concerned for my sister then?" Adnros asked suddenly, his usually calm eyes wide with not only shock but also fear. "If Trini is..."  
  
Tommy laughed then quickly choked down his amusement when it appeared that the poor kid was serious. "Andros, we're kidding here. Karone is in no danger from Trini."  
  
"But you just said..." Exchanging quick concerned glances with Zhane, who appeared to have gone three shades paler above the silver turtleneck.   
  
"Haven't you been teased before?" Jason asked with great deal of fun. The completely serious look on the young man's face was worth a few laughs. "Trini wouldn't hurt a fly unless it's hurting something else. If there is one thing you can count on, it's our dear Trini's ability to put everything else in second place for whoever or whatever needs her."  
  
"Don't worry, kid," Tommy clapping the two young men on the back and propelling them toward the mess room. "Whatever is ailing your beloved sister and girlfriend will soon be solved. If Trini can't help, I don't know what can."  
  
"Oh, by the way," Jason added with a grin. "Trini asked for a return favor so you'll have to pitch in on that whenever she decides to collect her dues."  
  
Tommy sighed and shook his head. "And be prepared, I've never known a woman to ask for anything small."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You're probably not going to like what I have to say," Adam said quietly as he studied the data stream before him without paying it the least bit of attention.  
  
"Tell me and let me decide," Billy answered quietly as he continued to read about the battle with the flower monster that ate him once. [God, I had nightmares about that for weeks afterwards.] "By the way, this new crop of entries have to do with your trek as Turbo Rangers."  
  
"Zordon have anything good to say about us?" Adam asked with a quick grin.  
  
Billy rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement. "Not much, though he constantly mentions how much food Rocky was apparently putting away."  
  
Adam burst into laughter. "Nice to know that some things haven't changed in the least bit. Alpha-5 complained about how he always seemed to be stocking the refrigerator. It's a wonder that Rocky could fit into his uniform."  
  
"I think Jason was the big eater in our group," Billy leaned back and flipped through more entries. "Zordon always made sure we had plenty of food in the command center after each mission. Jason and Zack would fool around in the kitchen and come back with giant size sandwiches and drinks for everyone. Usually Kim and I would share hers and save mine for later. Trini would laugh, take a few bites out of hers then give the rest to Jason. Alpha would stand around and ask us about how it tasted and what it felt like. You know," the former boy genius asked with a rare carefree smile, "Alpha kind of reminded me of Data from Star Trek."  
  
"Data?" Adam turned and frowned in confusion before turning back to the scrolling screen. "Who is Data?"  
  
"Data was the android on Star Trek: The Next Generation, the one with Patrick Stewart in it."   
  
"Is that the guy that played Professor Xavier in the X-men movie?"   
  
"Yeah, him," Billy grinned, realizing that Adam was probably the last person he'd expected to watch the comic based comic. [Come to think of it, I'm surprised he has time to watch movies at all. Heck, I'm surprised I have time to watch movies and TV. Thank goodness Cestria insisted on always obtaining all the latest in Earthling culture so that I could feel connected to my home world. Bless you, Cestria.] "Data was the robot that wished he was a real human; did everything in his power to become like a real human."  
  
"Like Pinocchio?" Adam asked, obviously amused by the thread of the conversation.   
  
Sensing a ribbing coming on but not particularly put off by it, Billy nodded. "Yeah, Alpha always reminded me of that little tale. He was so human in many ways that sometimes I forgot that he wasn't."   
  
Adam smiled, remembering the many adventures of Alpha in his days as a Ranger. [I wonder where you are now, little guy.] "He was a good friend."  
  
Billy turned and nodded. "Yes, he was," almost surprised that he hadn't really thought of it that way before. "He was a very good friend."  
  
The two sat there for a moment, remembering the antics of the little robot that lightened their moods when the world at large threatened to suffocate them. The hours each Ranger spent hiding from the "real" world after each battle left them worn and torn, shaving away a little piece of their innocence each time.   
  
"I'm sorry, you were saying something about me not liking what you had to say?" Billy made a visible effort to pull himself out of the sad thoughts that filtered through with the good ones. [But then how do we know of happy times if we didn't have the darker ones to compare them to?]   
  
"Oh, that," Adam shook his head and sighed. "I put together some clues that came out with a theory or two on some of the "chosen" ones."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"The last three stanzas," Adam sat back to watch Billy's face, hoping that the reaction would be controlled. "I've been doing some thinking about them."  
  
"Okay," Billy replied, not quite understanding the hesitancy he saw in his friend's face. "What about them?"  
  
"Well, the second to the last one, 'The Innocence of the Universe was tainted long.' Tainted," Adam sighed and made a gesture to encompass the ship. "Who do we know of that's been 'tainted?' And then the stanza before that, 'The Light of the Universe was never dimmed. He seeks Innocence for long.' Seeks? He seeks someone? Does that sound just a little too familiar to you?"   
  
Billy removed his glasses, then wiped them on the hem of his shirt, stalling for time to think up an answer. When that failed, he played with his coffee mug and thought some more. The heated retort came and died in his mouth, never to be uttered. His friendship with Adam was an important one, one that he wasn't willing to risk for any reason. So he did what any young man would do, he evaded. "If you're suggesting that..."  
  
"I'm not suggesting," Adam answered quietly, watching Billy for a moment with apprehension. There was nothing there to gauge a reaction from. Billy, over the years, had gotten too good at hiding things. Their double lives had taught him well. "I'm telling you what I think."  
  
"Then I thank you for your opinion," Billy replied and continued to scroll through the logs of material.   
  
"Billy..." Adam began softly, waiting for his friend to cut him off. But when nothing came, he turned to look at the man, the slightly unfocused look made the former Black Ranger pause. "You've thought about it, haven't you?"  
  
There was no answer.   
  
"You're no idiot, you would have seen it as well." If he thought that smiling wouldn't get his nose bashed in, Adam would have. "Do I really need to say anything more to..."  
  
"Shut up, Adam," Billy turned and delivered a look that told of his irritation. "Just shut up."  
  
Instead of laughing as he felt like doing, Adam settled for smiling, knowing that his friend was beginning to thaw.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There were moments in life that Carlos wished to hell that he had never heard of the Power Rangers. On mornings like this, those thoughts came through a lot louder than usual. Having literally fallen out of bed, he had proceeded to stub his toe on the bed frame, whacked his knee on the chair that held his clothes, nicked himself while shaving, and spilled a full cup of coffee on his only clean shirt, all in that order. After cursing himself then digging out a semi clean shirt, he went in search of quiet order, which was usually the infirmary.   
  
A sleeping Karone he could have easily dealt with. A very agitated and pacing Rocky Desantos was not something Carlos could deal with at the moment. Seeing the former Ranger distressed, Carlos paused at the door a moment too long for him to go unnoticed.   
  
Their eyes met for a moment, holding with commiseration and frayed nerves. With a sigh, the Black Space Ranger entered and hopped onto the spare medical bed. Perhaps his short foray as the ultimate good guy has gotten to him more than he had expected. "What happened to your girl?"  
  
"Massive exploding headache, Trini's sedatives and me being here completely unable to help," Rocky shook his head and gave a short laugh. "Some hero I am. My girl goes comatose and I can only stand here looking stupid as hell." His shaking hand reached out to touch the beautifully peaceful face. "Come on, baby. I need you."  
  
Carlos stared for a moment at the serenely pretty face. If anyone was to ask what the Power Rangers teams had in common, he was tempted to answer that they all had beautiful female Rangers. Aisha had the same warm glow that Ashley gave off. The long braids were pulled back with a velvet ribbon, framing her cocoa colored face. From what little Carlos had seen, the former Yellow Ranger was very much in love with her currently stir-crazy boyfriend. "What did the doctor say?"  
  
Rocky raked his hands through his hair, sending the short chestnut locks into disarray, not that it had been any neater after spending most of the night trying to pull out every strand. "Trini said to relax, sit down and shut the hell up. She kind of slapped me on the back of the head and said to stop being an idiot."  
  
Choking on his laughter, Carlos had to take several deep breaths to keep his voice from squeaking. "Does she do that a lot?"  
  
"What, hit me on the back of the head?" Rocky shook his head and sat down on the chair by the bed. "No, Trini usually tries to smooth everything over with that silky voice of hers. I think I was trying her patience though." He gave a rather embarrassed smile. "I guess calling her every ten minutes didn't really help her sleep much."   
  
Carlos was proud to say that he only allowed himself a small laugh before clamping his hand over his mouth. "Well, I guess there's nothing more to be done than to allow your girl to wake up on her own."  
  
"Yeah," Rocky sighed and gave a pathetic whimper. "But it certainly doesn't make it easier to take."  
  
Wondering for a brief moment how human Rocky seemed at the moment, Carlos forgot that this was one of those that came before him. Rocky Desantos had fought Zedd and Rita Repulsa. [How many stories did we hear and never got to see this side of them? They were nothing but names to us until now. Sure, Adam and I met and even got along pretty well, but the others...] "I'm sure she's going to be fine. The computer automatically keeps an eye on everything when we're not paying attention. Just sit back and try to relax." He eyed the dark shadows that were just beginning to form under Rocky's eyes. "Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"Sleep?" Rocky laughed. "Who can sleep when you don't know what your future is going to be...." Wrinkling his nose, the former Red Ranger sighed. "I'm being overly dramatic, aren't I?"  
  
Though he didn't want to say it, Carlos couldn't lie. "Kind of."  
  
"Adam always did warn me about that," he muttered under his breath just as Aisha's hand twitched alive.   
  
Rushing to her side, Rocky completely dismissed the amused young man by his side. With a great deal of relief and just a touch of exhilaration, Rocky took her hand and held it to his face. With one finger, he traced a line from her temple to her jaw, feeling the velvety softness against his calloused hand. The breath he didn't even know he had been holding, escaped his lips as those angelic eyes fluttered open.   
  
Carlos said nothing but smiled softly as he slipped from the room. The look of completeness he saw in their eyes created a kind of glowing satisfaction that he hadn't felt in a long time. His mind slipped back to that morning, when he had been questioning being a Power Ranger. [I guess everyone can have their stupid moments.] It was for these rare and happy moments that he fought and bled. [Was it worth it? You better believe it!]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sound of laugher drew Cassie as nothing else would. It was soft, feminine and held just a tinge of sadness in it that tugged at the heartstrings. Rounding the corner, she was surprised to find the door to the bridge wide open. Peeking in, she noted that Ashley sat with her back to the door while the blonde...what was her name again? Oh yeah, Katherine, stood leaning against the far wall.  
  
"When we got up the next morning, the entire kitchen looked like a hurricane had gone through it and pretty much cleaned everything out," Kat smiled fondly at the memory.   
  
"Was Zordon very angry?" Ashley asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.   
  
"No, he laughed and said that he should have known better than to allow Rocky to fall asleep without eating first. After that, we always had a fridge full of goodies in fear that Rocky was going to go on the prowl if he woke up hungry and still at the command center. I always wondered what his mother did at home."  
  
"She was probably used to it," the Yellow Space Ranger pointed out. "My mother always kept plenty of food around when my brothers came home from college. They were like bottomless pits."  
  
"That sounds like Rocky all right," Kat laughed and looked up to see the young Asian woman leaning against the doorframe. "Hello."   
  
"Don't let me interrupt," Cassie said as she entered, glad to see that at least one of the older Rangers was making an effort to be friendly. [Okay, that wasn't fair. It's really only one of them that's being a pain in the rear end.] "What were you guys talking about?"  
  
"Life with Zordon," Kat answered, her eyes holding fond but sad thoughts. "He was a good soul that should have lived forever."  
  
Cassie sat down with her legs drawn up. Resting her chin on her knees, she studied Katherine for a moment. [She's awfully pretty. I wonder if she and what's his name are still together?] "Did you guys stay in the command center often?"   
  
"No, not often, just...." She grinned suddenly. "Okay, I guess we spent a lot more time there then our predecessors. I think Jason once said that the only times the first group stayed was after really bad battles and for snacks afterwards. The first command center was more of a hiding place than living quarters. It was hardly the spacious accommodations that we got."   
  
"And Zordon was okay with that?"   
  
"Sure," Kat smiled and remembered the many talks she got to have with her mentor on quiet afternoons while she did observation duties. "I think he enjoyed having the Rangers around. The command center may have been home in many sense of the word but Zordon was always alone in his little... containment unit." [Funny that I never thought of that until now. He must have been so lonely all those years exiled in time and space.]   
  
"We didn't usually stay at the command center," Ashley said quietly. "It never felt right to stay there when there was nothing more to do other than sit around and wait for the next battle. It never felt...comfortable to us."  
  
Kat nodded. "The people make the big difference. With Zordon, we always felt welcomed in the command center, no matter what our reasons were for being there. It's like a YMCA without the parallel bars. We went there to feel safe and to be with our friends."  
  
"It must have been nice then," Ashley smiled, seeing the comfort that the thoughts brought to Kat's blue eyes. "To have a haven to go to when you needed it to..."   
  
The slight beeping noise was not uncommon but certainly startling enough to grab the three women's attention from their comfortable coze. Scrambling to their feet, the three instinctively took positions across the bridge with Cassie and Kat both going for communications at the same time. Judging that the former Pink Ranger knew what she was about, Cassie took defense position to Ashley's right.   
  
"Tell me what I'm looking at, ladies," Kat requested quietly as three blinking lights appeared on her screen followed by two more.   
  
Ashley and Cassie looked at the screen then at one another. Their quiet morning just got much more interesting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The nerves in her head had felt frayed to the breaking point to begin with, after twenty minutes of listening to Karone babbling on about next to nothing, Trini felt ready to scream at the top of her lungs and jump out the nearest window. It wasn't that she didn't care, it was just.... She didn't particularly care right now. [Damn it, I'm still just human. I need food and water and 'sleep' just like everyone else on this ship. So why am I the only one that is denied the time and space to do just that, get my body fueled once more.]   
  
But her years of training, not to mention the medical degree framed and propped on the living room wall in her London flat, had her sitting there, placidly listening to Karone's ranting. [Hum... I wonder who took my place at the medical conference?]   
  
"Trini, what am I going to do?" Karone asked as she knelt by the bed. The tears did nothing to distract from her luminous beauty. But her eyes were like distressing wounds on a face that was born to bring smiles to those that were fortunate enough to see it.  
  
"First of all," Her voice was smooth and cool, like water gliding over the surface of ice. "You're going to calm down and rest. These kinds of upsets can only do you and the child you carry harm. A baby feels everything the mother feels." Helping her sit on the bed, Trini reached for the hairbrush by the bed. Running the brush through Karone's hair, Trini began what she hoped to be a series of relaxation exercises. "Nothing in this world is so bad that it cannot be solved. This little thing, it's nothing compared to the great big monster that we face outside these thin walls. Your only thoughts should be on your health and the welfare of this child."  
  
"But Zhane..."  
  
"Can have his ass kicked if he upsets you."  
  
That brought laughter to Karone's lips.   
  
"He loves you. I can see that and the worn out tracks he has created outside your door. I'm actually a little surprised that he didn't try to blast his way into your room when you refused him entry."  
  
"Andros most likely stopped him," Karone answered, feeling the tension drain from her shoulder as the brush stroked slowly from scalp to tip. "My brother has always been the rational one between the two."  
  
"Well, I don't think he was thinking too rationally when he tried to blow his fingers off earlier."  
  
"What?" She turned to stare at Trini in shock.  
  
The former Ranger smiled and turned the girl back to continue the gentle ministrations. "Andros was very concerned with your lack of response so he decided to try to bypass the circuitry."  
  
Karone frowned. "There is no way to bypass it without taking out the main grid on the ship. I rewired the mainframe to keep DECA from..."  
  
"I think he's figured that out by now."  
  
"Is he all right?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"The last time I saw, he still had all his digits on him, though he looked to be a trifle worried."  
  
"I've upset him, haven't I?"  
  
Trini was quiet for a moment. "Yes."  
  
There was genuine regret. "I didn't mean to upset him."  
  
"I know." She helped the young woman into the bed and tucked the blanket around her. "Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
Karone shook her head. "I was up all night thinking of what I should tell Zhane."  
  
"I thought so." She smoothed back the fine hair across Karone's forehead as a mother would soothe a child. "Don't worry about it, everything will work out fine."  
  
"Can you tell him for me?" Karone asked suddenly.  
  
That certainly got Trini's attention. "What?"   
  
She sat up in bed, eyes bright with hope. "Couldn't you tell Zhane for me? You're my doctor and I know he'll listen to you." She smiled and nodded her head as if working something out in her mind. "You have this wonderful gift of being so good that Zhane wouldn't dare to yell at you. You're so easy to talk to and..."  
  
"Karone," Trini said, exasperated by all this. "This is such a bad idea."  
  
"Why?" Her dismay reflected on her face.   
  
"Because this kind of thing should be between you and the father of the baby," Trini made a face, willing herself to calm down before she freaked the girl out. [Why do I always find myself in these kinds of situations? You'd think I would have learned after Doug talked me into helping him talk to his mother about being out of the closet. And then there was that time I let Zack talk me into breaking off with that girl from France for him. Let's not even mention Tiffany and the Dear-John letter she got me to write for her. You'd think I would've grown some backbone by now. No, I'm going to set my foot down and not get involved in this little soap opera.] "Karone, Zhane needs to hear this from you."  
  
"But he'll be... I don't know how to.... We were...." Then the former princess of darkness burst into hysterical tears.   
  
Trini's resolve held for about three minutes. [Now I know how guys feel when they have to deal with us during one of our moments of weakness. Okay, that was way too sexist coming from my mind.] "All right, all right." She patted the girl on the back, willing her to stop crying long enough to at least hear her be the sap that she just knows she is. [Oh boy, this trip is just riddled with firsts.]   
  
"Really?" Her tear streaked face turned up too quickly for Trini's comfort. "You'll really do it?"  
  
"But you have to tell your brother yourself," she put out there quickly. "I don't plan on being your messenger for both men, especially if your brother decides that he doesn't exactly like the idea that his best friend knocked up his baby sister."  
  
"Knocked up?"   
  
"Never mind." The sigh was part exasperation and part resignation. After a moment of silence and some mental cursing, "Okay, I guess I better get this over with so that I don't chicken out."   
  
"Chicken out?"   
  
"Never mind," she said again and tucked the blanket carefully around the girl. There was a moment of resentment toward the young innocent before it gave way. "You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll get Andros to bring you something while I inform your boyfriend of the new addition to his..."   
  
"What's going on?" Karone sat up once more as the alarm continued to wail outside the door. "What is happening?"  
  
Trini stared at the door for a moment, wondering if the boys were desperate enough to pull a stunt like this. [No, they've both been through enough battles and wars to know that something like this was not to be played with lightly. Something is wrong.] "Karone, I think we should get to the command level."  
  
Tossing back the blanket, gone was the little frightened girl, in it's place was the war-hardened warrior. "I think I agree."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Teaser lines from the next chapter: "Is it possible that the universe is out to kill us?" 


	19. The Friends of Your Enemy

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
  
Acknowledgment: Pricilla, you are the best. Take whatever time you need to beta read.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Nineteen-The Friends of Your Enemy   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Kerovan Ship-  
  
Coran stared in disbelief at the report that was still printing out before him. "And when were we to find this out if we hadn't taken the initiative?"   
  
Marrian made a noise of irritation and waved it away quickly. "The fleet has been otherwise occupied at the moment with some rather pressing problems. Or did you forget the rather interesting discharges of energy that our 'friend's' home has been displaying rather violently?"  
  
"Yes, yes," Coran was almost completely out of sorts now. "But how can anyone, especially a fleet of eighty thousand of our finest, miss such a massive movement of ships?"  
  
"We had our attention elsewhere," Marrian replied, more embarrassed than irritated. The truth was, she was more than just a little mortified that her people had missed such an enormous movement of vessels in an area that had not been traveled through much since the fall of Jorian. "His creations know that he is nearing a return."  
  
"And are trying to help him achieve it? Yeah, I thought of that too when I saw the report." Coran sat down heavily and willed the slightly nauseating sensation to go away. More than anything, he wished to be back on KO-35, visiting his sister and her dozen grandchildren. [Could have had grandchildren of your own had you not chosen this path to follow.] "Have we made arrangements to intercept the main fleet?"  
  
"Yes," Marrian could see the fatigue that lined the man's face. [You push yourself too hard, keeper of my heart.] More than thirty years ago, she had known that Coran's path lay with that of the council and therefore never tried to interfere. [Heck, the only reason I joined the council was to be near him. The silly girl that I was and perhaps still am is content just being near him.] "The Aquitian fleet has begun a slow move from their base to an intercept point."  
  
"Will they get there in time?" Coran asked quietly, watching the silver-haired woman with concern. She appeared to have slept in her clothes and doubtfully in a bed. "You should rest more."  
  
She gave a snort of amusement. "I believe you should take your own advice, my old friend. You do not appear to be up to dancing the night away at the Light Pavilion."  
  
He chuckled lightly, relaxing just a bit for the first time in several days. "Marrian, where did the time go?"  
  
"Into the stars, Coran," she smiled, reminding him of the girl that he once knew. "To answer your earlier question, no, the fleet will never be able to reach the enemy in time, not to do any good anyways. I had better inform the Rangers of this latest development. "  
  
"You assume that they have not detected Jorian's troops on the move and headed toward them."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Marrian sighed. "Their long range sensors should be picking them up by now. We have nothing fast enough to help them should they be attacked."  
  
"Can they outmaneuver the ships?"  
  
"Yes, but I do not see Andros and his Rangers doing so," Marrian smiled. "They have never been ones to back away from a fight. I do not see that changing in the future. Whether that is good or not is beyond my wisdom."  
  
There was nothing he could do but agree with that statement of fact. "May Zordon protect them and us from this threat," Coran murmured quietly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"Just one peaceful morning, that's all I ask. But is that likely to happen anytime soon? I don't think so." Carlos muttered under his breath as he raced down the corridor, barely avoiding a collision with an equally hurried TJ. "Is it possible that the universe is out to kill us?"  
  
TJ grunted, "Very likely given the current state of life."   
  
"Like we didn't have enough problems already?"  
  
"You know what they say about trouble coming in threes," TJ commented without thought as they rounded another corner in perfect precision.   
  
"Please don't say that," Carlos begged and made a whimpering sound. "The last thing we need now is another problem heaped on top of all this crap we have to deal with."  
  
"Well, if I didn't miss my guess, this would be three."  
  
"What were the first two?" He reached out a hand to keep from colliding with a wall as he rounded the corner at a dead run. "Jorian was one, I'm sure."  
  
"Karone's little mystery illness is two." TJ pointed out.   
  
"Aisha's little turn for the not-so-good is three," Carlos said as they closed in on the bridge door. "So what would this be? The bonus round?"  
  
"What happened to Aisha?" TJ asked just as they came to a halt inside the command room. Most of the others, including a seriously disturbed Billy and an agitated Rocky, were already there. Eyes filled with concern as the screens before them were filled with the long distance scan readings. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Ashley turned and frowned at TJ, her eyes reflecting her concern over this new event. "The sensors picked them up not long ago. We're looking at twenty...thirty single capacity ships headed our way."  
  
"Andros," Jason asked, studying the screen intently. "Do you recognize any of them?"  
  
"No," the Red Ranger shook his head and continued to stare at the roll of information at the bottom of the screen. "Nothing that I've seen before. The markings are unfamiliar to me. But space is infinite, there are still many forces out there that I've never..."  
  
"They're Jorian's troops," Karone said as she and Trini finally arrived, having been the furthest from the command room. "They have been circling the Delta sector for what seems like centuries." Her green eyes held concern. "Dark Specter once tried to gain control of them, but Jorian was smart; he made those creatures from the blood of his fallen warriors. They are only loyal to him and him alone. It frustrated Dark Specter to no end to know that they will never waiver in their loyalty."  
  
"What can we expect from them?" Billy asked, all serious and businesslike, pushing away any animosity that he may have felt. "And I'm guessing since they're coming to us, they know of our mission here."  
  
"It's logical," she answered quietly.  
  
"ETA?" Tommy asked, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of them.  
  
Kat glanced down quickly. "Ten minutes."  
  
Adam shook his head. "Do we have weapons online?"  
  
"Phase cannons and lasers," Carlos answered quietly. "We can spread them out on our gliders."  
  
"Let the ship take first crack at it," Rocky murmured quietly but clearly. "We can get a bunch without much aiming that way. Then it's a matter of picking them off one at a time."  
  
"Billy, you and Adam take the lasers. Get a good aim at these guys. Don't fire unless you have to." Jason said quietly. "Avoid any area that the Rangers will be moving in." He turned to Andros, "I'm going to ask that you guys avoid the front of the ship, we'll cover that area the best that we can."   
  
The Space Rangers looked to Andros as he nodded his agreement, seeing the strategy the older Rangers were aiming for. "We'll cover the rear, the engine and exhaust ports cannot be compromised. The phase cannons can cover the flank if handled with precise aim. We haven't had a lot of use for it lately."  
  
Zhane sighed and shook his head at this latest turn of events. "You'll need to be able to maneuver the ship around them, not allow them any chance of taking out vital systems. We can't let them slow us down."  
  
"Agreed. I'll play pilot," Tommy volunteered with a glance at Jason, who nodded in response. "You and Rocky take the phase cannons." Rocky nodded his agreement.  
  
"And what are we ladies to do?" Tanya asked quietly, not annoyed at being ignored but definitely wanting to contribute to this little battle they're about to commence.   
  
"Kat, you take communications," Jason answered with a quick glance at the ship's onboard computers. It was designed in the same fashion as their old Megazords. "Kim, you take long range sensors for back-up. We don't need any more of these guys sneaking up on us."   
  
Tommy sighed. "Zack, I need you in engineering if you're up to it." The former Black Ranger nodded his head and sighed. "Take Tanya with you. Two heads down there are better than one. And I don't have to tell you how important it is that this ship not fail on us right now." The two glanced at one another before taking off.   
  
"Trini..." Rocky began but stopped himself when the doctor shook her head.   
  
"I got it," she nodded toward the door and at the two remaining members of the crew. "Aisha, Karone, you're both still on sick leave. Let's head down to the infirmary and observe the battle out of the way."  
  
Aisha nodded her head and kissed Rocky on the cheek before getting up. Karone hesitated as she passed her brother. "Be careful."  
  
Andros nodded and gave his sister an encouraging smile.   
  
Zhane grabbed her hand as she passed him. "I love you."  
  
Soulful green eyes closed for a moment. "Come back to me."  
  
The Silver Ranger smiled, cocky enough to be his old self and sober enough for the situation at hand. "Don't I always?"  
  
Trini ushered the two ladies out, but not before trading concerned glances with first Kimberly then Jason. Her eyes held all of her doubts and fears in a glance. But she suppressed it in an instant, ready to combat the demons of the now.   
  
"Andros," Tommy sighed and shook his head in regret. "I hate putting you and your people out there..."  
  
"It's what we're here for," the Red Ranger answered quietly, understanding Tommy's concerns. [Tommy and Jason were both head of their teams. They know the dangers and doubts one enters with, knowing that they could lose one of their own. He doesn't like putting us in harm's way when he's not there in the front lines as well but he knows he's got to.] "We know what to do."  
  
Jason clapped the younger man on the back, sharing a moment of complete comprehension with him. "Like your sister said, be careful out there. We'd like to keep this team together and alive if it's all the same to you."  
  
"We will," Andros crossed his fist over his heart. "May Zordon protect us all."  
  
"Amen to that!" Rocky called out as he and Jason headed toward the cannon controls.   
  
Glancing once more at the screen as their targets got closer; Tommy could feel his entire body tense from anticipation. [This is almost as bad as waiting to talk to Kim. Almost.] "Battle stations everyone."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Andros glanced down at his morpher as he stood by his exit tube. [How many years ago did I put this one on? So, why do I still get that funny feeling in my stomach when I morph?] "Remember, avoid the front assaults and give the flank plenty of cover but remember our objective is to keep them from the rear. They take those engines out and we're all in trouble."  
  
"Usual formation?" TJ asked, voicing nothing since the brief meeting on the bridge. It wasn't until then that he realized how green he really was. The others, plus Andros and Zhane to some extent, knew exactly what to do, how to act when danger arose. They moved into assigned positions and places without a whimper or objection, like the well-oiled parts of a large machine. [I wonder how long we will have to work together to get into that kind of non-thinking mode?]  
  
"What's the usual formation again?" Cassie asked as she shook her head to clear it. [I can do this; I can do this. I'm not going to mess this up.] "God, what a time to be...."  
  
"Calm down, guys," Zhane advised with his usual care-for-nothing grin that belied his often too serious soul. "The others will give us plenty of cover to make our move. We'll be fine."   
  
[If only that was the only thing that we all fear.] Carlos sighed and prepared himself as he usually did before going into battle. An old Catholic prayer had always worked wonders to calm his nerves. Not that he would ever tell the others about it.   
  
The first blast caught all of them off guard, throwing Carlos into Ashley and Cassie, tumbling them all to the ground. Andros kept his footing by the skin of his teeth. Glancing at his teammates, he determinedly nodded his head. "Guys, let's rocket."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Keep an eye on that core temperature, Tanya." Zack instructed as he carefully climbed the ladder to the upper deck of the engine room. "We don't need a melt down during a fire fight."  
  
"Tommy going to slow this bird down any during the fight?" Tanya asked as she watched with concern. [That cast is going to get him in some real trouble when the fighting starts. His balance just isn't what it needs to be with that weight on one leg. Then again, it could just be the anchor that saves his life.]   
  
"I highly doubt he would risk it," Zack said honestly, hauling himself over the last two bars. [Got to remember to keep the weight off the bad leg, give myself plenty of space to maneuver once the firefight starts.] Moving over to watch the power output, he glanced down over the rail at the young woman beneath. "These guys are no doubt here to slow us down. With two seals broken and Lord knows how much longer before the next one goes, we cannot afford to slow down any."  
  
"I understand that," Tanya reached over and readjusted the seat for maximum comfort and security. "But if we run too fast, we may run a risk of leaving one of the Space Rangers behind if the fight gets bad."  
  
"That's why they are covering the rear," Zack answered, his eyes on both the engine exhaust and the overall ship temperature. [No wonder it's so cold.] "With us moving at the speed that we are, we're likely to be pushing through the enemy. The Space Rangers will be following up and picking off the ones that aren't too dazed by the spin we're going to give them."  
  
"Oh," Tanya nodded her head, finally seeing what they were up to. "The bulk of the ship will be giving the Rangers the cover they need to keep up with the ship itself."  
  
"Exactly," Zack looked over and smiled at her. "You didn't think Tommy and Jason would be..."   
  
The first blast came without much warning. The entire room shook and tilted toward one side. Over the ringing of his ears, Zack made out Tommy's voice over the ships intercom system. "All hands, we're engaging the enemy."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Zack exchanged slightly exasperated looks with Tanya. "Like we didn't know that already."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Karone gripped the bed until her fingers were white at the knuckles and Trini was forcefully prying them open. "Keep that up and you're likely to dislocate something," the young doctor admonished.   
  
"Relax, girl," Aisha encouraged, though she too was trying hard not to hold on to something for dear life. [Like Rocky, for example.] "They've been through situations like this on their good days. Heck, with Tommy's history with the Rangers, he could probably do this with his eyes closed." [Oh God, Tommy, if you close your eyes I'm going to gouge them out!]   
  
"I'm usually so much better at dealing with combat situations," Karone offered weakly. She braced herself as she felt another tremor begin to build. "Hang on, I think we're about to be hit by a ripple of energy from an exploding ship."   
  
Sure enough, the ship rocked sharply to one side, throwing the usually graceful Trini into a wall. The young doctor shook her head slowly, feeling pain in her shoulder and back. All the consequences of lacking sleep were rearing its ugly head now.   
  
"Trini, you all right?" Aisha asked with concern, ready to jump down from the bed to help her friend if necessary.   
  
"I'm fine, and get back in the bed," she said quietly, pushing herself away and toward the monitors. "I don't want another relapse of last night. Plus, I saw the blood work, girl, you're severely anemic. Where are those iron supplements that we talked about a couple of weeks ago?"  
  
Aisha grinned. "I forgot to put them in the case when I threw some clothes together for this trip. I only had all of three minutes to do the packing. And everyone knows a girl needs at least ten minutes for sufficient consideration time."  
  
"I hope you at least brought your toothbrush," Trini said as she moved through the cabinets, looking for what she thought were iron pills early in Karone's treatment.   
  
"I didn't, but Rocky brought his."   
  
"Oh God, don't tell me that," Trini made a face then grabbed the edge of the counter as the ship tilted once more, this time with enough force to throw Karone off the bed. "Karone!"  
  
"I'm all right," the blue-eyed beauty called back as she got up with a little help from the bed. "That was a strong one. I think one of the fighters must have rammed the ship; our shields must have decimated them."  
  
The words had been spoken softly, without much thought behind them, and perhaps that was the most chilling. Karone hadn't thought about it, about the consequences when she said it. Trini and Aisha both looked at the girl, shocked for a moment but understanding the next. She hadn't really considered the idea in her mind. For Karone, most of her life was about planning battle formations and ways to defeat the opposition. A drone here, a fighter there; all were acceptable losses in a war. It was simply the way the game was played. But for the Rangers, it was different. Their fighters were family, friends, loved ones. The thought of losing them...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kat, patch me in with Andros," Tommy called out as he shifted into another pattern away from the heavy throng of space fighters on their way in.   
  
"You're on," Kat called back, her hand gliding quickly over familiar keys. [It's been years now and still I remember.]   
  
"Andros, that last one was too close to our engine to my liking." The former White Ranger could see the damage the phase cannons were doing even as he moved the ship in a circular pattern, hoping to give Jason and Rocky more targets to weed out of their path. Adam and Billy were both trying but the lasers were simply not as efficient until the enemy got too close for comfort. "See if you can clear the right flank for a double turn."  
  
"I'm on it," Andros answered as he pulled another shot. "TJ, Carlos, cover Ashley while Zhane and I go for double time."  
  
The Space Rangers rearranged themselves in formation without another word exchanged, each knowing what they were supposed to do and reacting just as they should. Kim monitored their changing of the guards with a quiet smile. It was like a smooth operation as Andros and Zhane went into attack mode while the others guarded their positions. They were a harmonious team at work.   
  
The five to one odds were not in their favor, but the Rangers worked as they always did, knowing what they did was important and giving it their all. Zhane and Andros moved like seasoned fighters, knowing each other's moves and styles without visual contact. The former Turbo Rangers turned Space Rangers defended their place as mothers would defend their young, knowing that they would give their life if need be.   
  
"You're cleared, Tommy," Andros called out as he motioned to Zhane before suggesting the next maneuver. "We're going to head toward the opposite side. We'll come at you and take the offensive."   
  
"Copy that," Tommy began the maneuver even before Andros had completed his words. "Jason, you copy that?"  
  
"Rocky and I will avoid the back end," Jason called back as he swiveled around to take out another charger. "Andros, slip between the tail of the ship and the chasers. Take out as many as you can. Everyone else, play back up to them. Defensive positions only."  
  
"Copy that," Adam called back as he fired at a lone ship that was making its way too close to them. "Billy?"  
  
"I'm busy killing bad guys here," Billy called back. "And yeah, I got it."  
  
"We'll do our part if you do yours," TJ called back as he and Carlos both moved in semi-circular motions over the perpendicular areas from the girls. "Let's get this done."  
  
"Kim, give me a countdown on distance," Tommy ordered as he shifted the ship by a mere millimeter to avoid a missile.   
  
"Thirty thousand feet," Kim called out as her eyes continued to be glued to the readings before her. "Twenty-five thousand.... twenty thousand.... Tommy, you're veering two kilometers off the course that the guys have set for themselves."   
  
"Adjusting course to match," Tommy replied quietly, his hand rock steady on the controls.   
  
Kim watched as the ship's trajectory shifted before continuing with the count. "Fifteen thousand... twelve thou... Zhane, you've got a bogey at four o'clock."  
  
"What?" came the quick reply.  
  
"Enemy at your four," Kim called out again, feeling a little panicked when the Silver Ranger appeared not to be doing anything about the fast closing fighters. "Zhane! Right side, behind you!"  
  
There was a furious exchange of blasts before Zhane answered. "Thanks!"  
  
The former Pink Ranger could have collapsed with relief if she wasn't needed at the moment. "Ten thousand feet.... nine thousand... eight... seven.... six.... five..."  
  
"Get ready, guys!" Tommy called out.  
  
"Four...three... two.... one..."  
  
"Engaging enemies!" Andros called out as the Astro Mega Ship made a pass between himself and the Silver Ranger. It was going to be a terribly long day.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next time: "And we're sure this is just a small scout squad?" 


	20. Moments After

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and   
company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you   
are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail   
to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the   
heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty – Moments After  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Gildon -  
  
"The Armada is moving as quickly as they can," Koran said gravely as his brows furrowed with concern.   
"Have we heard anything from the Astro Mega Ship yet?"  
  
"Nothing since they informed us that they were engaging the enemy," Coran answered wearily. "We can   
only assume that they are in the midst of a battle."  
  
"And we're sure this is just a small scout squad?"  
  
"Absolutely." No worse news could be had at the moment. "There are too few of them at the moment to   
have been the bulk of Jorian's fleet of space fighters. And this is not including the amount of ground troops   
that mad man had at one point."  
  
Koran sat down heavily and sighed. [These old bones are beginning to show their age.] "Do we have a   
location on Jorian's main forces?"  
  
"The Aquitian fleet is on an intercept course now," Coran answered quietly as he glanced at the screen   
blankly. "While the fleet is engaged in battle, it will give the Rangers time to get to Gildon and retrieve the   
keys."  
  
Koran's eyes were haunted as he stared at the digital representation of his brother. "And if they don't make   
it here before the last of the seals breaks away?"  
  
Coran had steadily refused to contemplate the thought for more than a few seconds at a time. It was too….   
"May Zordon protect us all."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
TJ collapsed against the wall and took deep breaths. It was rare that they be engaged in active battle for so   
long. His entire body felt drained and ached from being thrown off his glider more than once. Granted, he   
hadn't landed on anything in space, but still…   
  
"You all right, buddy?" Carlos asked as he crouched close to the ground, panting for breath. They had all   
powered down the moment they hit the deck of the launch bay. It was simply too exhausting to maintain   
Ranger mode after the battle. "Can I get you anything to help?"  
  
"Are you saying that you actually have the energy to move?" TJ replied, half joking, half serious. The   
darkly tanned Hispanic looked a bit pale from the exertion.   
  
Carlos gave a small laugh. "No, but I can call for help for you if you need it."  
  
The Blue Space Ranger shook his head. "I wouldn't give them the satisfaction."  
  
There a moment of silence as Carlos looked troubled but allowed it to pass since he was simply too tired to   
deal with anything other than the bare necessities of life. "You girls okay?"  
  
Cassie sat on the ground, her back supported by the wall. Her head felt too heavy to move. "I think I may   
need to sleep for a couple of hours right now and eat enough to make me fear for my life. But other than   
that, I think I'm fine."  
  
Ashley gave a whimper and got up from her half crouched position. "I need a hot shower and my   
pajamas."  
  
"We need to get debriefed first," Andros interjected apologetically. The fight had taken too long and too   
much energy had been spent trying to rid themselves of what looked to be the first of perhaps several   
squads between them and Gildon. His body was exhausted and the pounding in his head that had begun   
during the battle was beginning to bother him more. "Let's get to the command room."   
  
"Hey, you guys need a hand there?" Rocky called out as he and Jason appeared at the doorway. Both men   
had been coming back from the phase cannon stations when they heard the voices. "God, you all look like   
shit."  
  
"Thank you," Zhane answered with a grin for the affable young man. "And yeah, a little help getting to the   
command deck would be much appreciated."  
  
Jason looped an arm around a silent Andros as Rocky helped Ashley and Cassie to their feet once more.   
Carlos and TJ got up on their own, but were grateful for the offer of help even if they did not say so.   
  
Tommy and those on deck were busy running diagnostics on the ship's systems when the exhausted   
Rangers made their appearance. Tommy took a break from his discussion with Billy to look up. "Good job   
guys, I think we've beaten them back for a while."  
  
"There will be more," Billy announced quickly. "We're looking at too small a squad to be the main   
forces."  
  
"Agreed," Adam answered as he turned from his conversation with a pensive Kimberly. "We've got to   
find a way to speed us up. If they keep delaying us with these little attacks, we may never get to Gildon in   
time to do any good."  
  
"Which is basically what they're trying to do," Kim interjected softly, her brows furrowed with concern.   
"And I'm sure they have more than enough troops to do just that."  
  
"We can't let them do so," Andros leaned his weary frame against a monitor and sighed. "We may have to   
consider increasing our current speed."  
  
"Can we do it safely?" Zack asked as he and Tanya entered the room after doing some quick manual   
checks on the engines. "By the way, looks like everything is in order for now."  
  
"Did we take any damage?" Tanya asked as she took a seat by Kat.   
  
"Nothing major," Billy shook his head and turned back to the monitors. "The shield's energy output was   
down to sixty-eight percent at one point but it's been rising since then. We should be in good shape by the   
next round."  
  
Jason and Tommy both exchanged quick glances before Jason asked, "How do we increase speed without   
risking burning the engines out too soon?"  
  
"We deactivate the non-essential operations," Andros replied, rubbing his fingers against his temples. The   
pounding was beginning to become more insistent. "That'll give us a little more energy output that can go   
directly to the engines."  
  
"And we drop the ship-wide temperature," Zhane shook his head. "We will all have to wear an extra layer   
of clothes."  
  
"We'll also need to set up double the amount of watch," Adam suggested. "If there is a chance that we're   
going to be attacked again, I'd rather know well ahead of time to prepare."  
  
"Agreed?" Tommy asked, his mind now slowly beginning to come out of battle mode and onto other   
subjects. [Like my future.]  
  
"Agreed," Zhane said as he got up. [Ready to drop, but not before I talk to my girlfriend and find out   
what's going on.]  
  
"Agreed," Andros answered as he turned to the rest of his teammates.   
  
TJ nodded reluctantly and moved away from the wall, just in time to see Billy shake his head. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Billy sighed and turned back to his monitors.   
  
"You were going to say something," TJ pointed out rather short temperedly. He was tired, hungry and   
really had no patience to deal with whatever problems Billy wanted to deal out right now.   
  
"It's nothing, all right?" Billy turned and looked at him warily. "I honestly don't want to deal with this   
right now."  
  
TJ looked about ready to say something else but Cassie stepped hard on his toes. Irritated, the Pink Ranger   
glared at her friend and hissed, "Now is not the time."  
  
"And when will it be the time, Cassie?" TJ asked as he allowed himself to be guided out of the control   
room and away from the others. "When are we going to feel like we are not the intruders on this ship?   
Because in case you haven't noticed, we're the ones that left the room, like the unwanted kids at a party."  
  
"That's not true," Ashley replied quietly, too tired to put up much of fight. "Look, TJ, I know that you're   
angry and everything but we cannot do this right now. When all is right in the world and we aren't looking   
at a possible core meltdown by pushing this ship to the max, you can blast Billy Cranston all you like. In   
the mean time, I would so appreciate it if you both just call a truce and shut the hell up."  
  
The other three stared for a moment.   
  
Ashley shrugged. "What? You think just because TJ currently has a chip on his shoulder that he's the only   
one allowed to express himself? I'm going to bed. Wake me only if there is something important. Good   
night."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Was that really necessary?" Kim asked quietly as she sat near Billy.  
  
"I didn't start it," Billy replied quietly as he continued to study the readouts. "If he thinks that a little   
attitude is going to…"  
  
"Billy," Kimberly reached out and touched his arm. "It's me. Please, don't do this."  
  
He turned to look at her, his blue eyes unreadable for a moment before they softened for the woman that   
he's always considered to be his sister in many ways. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you."  
  
"That's not what concerns me, it's the fact that…" she didn't know how to put it. "You're so different   
right now that it scares me. And I hate the fact that I'm afraid of you."  
  
"I would never hurt you, Kim."  
  
"I know intellectually," she said, tapping her forehead before touching her heart, "but it hurts here when I   
see how cold you are to them. They're family."  
  
"No," he shook his head, determinedly. "You, Trini, Jason, Zack and the others, you're family. You were   
the ones that did the job and took care of me. They're… they're…." He didn't know what to say, his   
frustration getting the better of him. "They're something else."  
  
The former gymnast shook her head. "They're Power Rangers. No matter which way you slice the pie,   
they're still part of the whole. Even you cannot deny that." Patting his shoulder, she stood up, ready to   
leave the boys to their little talk on war games. If it weren't for the fact that Katherine's eyes were fairly   
sparkling with anticipation, Kimberly might have missed it.   
  
Following her successor's eyes, Kim was startled to meet a pair of brown eyes filled with an intensity that   
startled her. It was like the first time they met, like a fire that had been ignited by the force of their gaze.   
He held her there; paralyzed with hope, fear… excitement. It was the fear that got her legs moving again.   
  
Feeling like she'd just run a marathon, she made it back to her quarters without meeting up with anyone.   
She leaned against the door, praying that her heartbeat would return to normal soon before she had a heart   
attack. But her heart had another idea; it raced along with all the possibilities her mind could devise. [God,   
Kat and her stupid ideas. Now she's got me doing it!]  
  
If only life could be so simple after all the dangers, the excitement, and absolute fears that they had to face   
when they put on the uniform. Yet would any of them ever take one moment of that life back, knowing the   
good that they did, the lives they saved? Heck no. It's just now… it's complicating the hell out of all their   
lives and there was simply nothing they could…  
  
The opening of the door unexpectedly dropped Kimberly onto her rear with a rather unladylike "Oomph."   
Rubbing her bruised end, she made a face. "I don't get so much as a scratch during the battle but I end up   
on my ass while waiting for you, Trini. What kind of justice is that?"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," the voice was velvety smooth and deeply thrilling, causing Kim to turn too   
quickly. "But I'm not Trini."   
  
Somewhere along the way, Tommy had cut his hair. Those baby fine locks had always had the effect of   
softening his rather harsh male features, making him more approachable. But then, that was the distinct   
difference between a boy and a man. And Thomas Oliver was definitely a man now.   
  
"Good evening." He stepped into the room without any invitation, without hesitation even if he was   
quaking in his boots. [God, please don't let me be making the biggest mistake of my life.] "You took off   
so fast afterwards, I wanted to make sure that you were okay." [And to make sure you weren't running   
from me.]   
  
"I'm fine," she replied, hoping that her voice didn't really squeak like a mouse.   
  
[You certainly are.] He nodded and took another step forward and allowed the doors to hiss shut behind   
him, plunging them into the dim lighting of the room. "Kim?"  
  
A frog seemed to have taken up permanent residence in her throat. "Yes?"  
  
He wanted to reach out, to touch those smooth pale cheeks, but common sense kept his arms at his side.   
"Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded, not trusting her voice.  
  
He drank up her face, those arching brows, soft brown eyes, wispy chestnut hair that fluttered around her   
throat…. [Stop torturing yourself like this!] "Kim?"  
  
She blinked, praying that she doesn't look half as stupid as she was feeling at the moment. [Just let me   
make it out of this with half my dignity intact and I'll be thankful for the rest of my life.] "Yes?"  
  
[Just get it over with!] "I miss you."  
  
The breath caught in her throat and she stumbled over her own feet, forcing him to catch her before she hit   
the floor with her nose. Her face went up in flames and she could only thank the dim lights from revealing   
that to Tommy. [Smooth, Kim. Real smooth!]   
  
"You all right?" His hands curled around her shoulders, keeping her steady. Her scent of rose and violet   
intoxicated his senses. [You're so incredibly beautiful.]   
  
With her hands on his arm, she looked up at him, at the concern in those soft eyes. They say that a picture   
is worth a thousand words. [So how many words is the look in his eyes worth when I can see forever in   
them?] "I miss you too."  
  
He let out a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding. The smile that graced his face was brilliant   
to behold. [Maybe, maybe there's a chance for us yet.]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Whoa there," Jason caught Trini just as she was about to open the doors to the quarters she shared with   
Kimberly.  
  
"Jason, whatever it is, it's going to have to wait until I've gotten at least forty winks," she warned.  
  
"I know." He pulled her arms back from the opening of the door, steering her down the opposite end from   
where she had just come from. "And while I would normally happily allow you to get in bed and rest for as   
long as you need it, now is not the greatest time for you to be doing so, especially in there. In fact, Tommy   
is likely to throw a fit and a half if you were to go in there right now."  
  
Her eyes went wide in question. "Tommy's in there?"  
  
He nodded his head.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"I saw it with my own eyes. I've been hanging around the corridors in hopes of catching you to keep you   
from interrupting them."  
  
"Wow!" She grinned and hugged herself tightly. "I can't wait to dig all the details from Kim tomorrow."   
Yawning, she stretched her arms for a moment. "Okay, seeing as they need my room to talk, where am I   
supposed to sleep then?"  
  
Jason bit the inside of his cheek for a moment. "Well, I know that Tommy won't be in his bed."  
  
Trini batted her eyes playfully and leaned against her friend both in fun and in support since she really was   
having rubber legs now. [God, he's warm.] "Are you suggesting, Mr. Scott, that you and I share a room   
tonight?"  
  
For a moment, some rather fascinating mental images flickered through his mind. [Bad, Jason. Down,   
boy, down.] "Room, Trini," he said quickly, hoping to God she didn't see how red his face had gotten at   
the implication. "We're sharing a room, not a bed. So get that grin off your face."  
  
Laughing, Trini buried the spark of pain that stabbed her heart when he rejected the idea so quickly. [Don't   
be stupid, Trini.] "Oh, all right, I'll stop teasing." Sighing, she linked her arm through his. [Get back to   
the important things, Trini. You were always better at dealing with the externals rather than the internal   
troubles.] "So, tell me about the game plan."  
  
Relieve that she was getting back to business, Jason dismissed the small glimmer of regret he felt. Perhaps   
it was better this way. [So why do I feel so lousy?]   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Karone?"   
  
She jumped, though why she was surprised was beyond her. Zhane was nothing if not attentive. She had   
hoped to escape scrutiny and allow herself some moments of peace before going in search of Andros. But   
it would appear that trouble had decided to come to her. Turning, she felt her heart give a leap of sheer   
pleasure at the very sight of his tired features. The usual sparkle that lit his face had been suppressed by   
exhaustion and concern. "Are you all right?"  
  
The Silver Ranger gave a snort of amusement and slipped his hands into his pockets, unsure of what to do   
with them for the first time in the many months since reviving from cold sleep. A cold sense of unease   
infused itself to the very fiber of his being as he stared at the woman he loved. The wall of silence stood   
between them like a physical barrier that he could not conquer. It frightened him. "Not fair, that was going   
to be my line."  
  
The smile never reached her eyes as she shuffled her feet and wondered at the next move. Twisting her   
hands together, she wondered how earth humans handled things like this. "Have you seen Trini yet?"  
  
Brows furrowed quickly and those warrior's eyes sharpened. "No, why? What does the doctor have to say   
to me?"  
  
Her years with the dark side had taught her to school her expressions. ['Never let your enemy know what   
you are thinking, what you are feeling except for when you can taste victory on your tongue. Then savor   
the flavor of your enemies' blood.' God, what was I doing? And Zhane is not my enemy!] "No, it's just   
that…"  
  
"Are you all right, Karone?" He had to ask, it was simply in his nature to ask. "Andros and I … we   
were...." He frowned again, a look that sat ill on his friendly face. "You scared us."  
  
The guilt that came was something she's felt all too often these days but still had the biting edge to it that   
made her cringe within. "I didn't mean for you to be…"  
  
"Did you think we wouldn't be?" He ran a quick hand through his thick blonde hair, feeling his   
frustrations rise as he stood there. He needed to pace, needed to do something other than stand there not   
knowing what he should do. "Andros headed toward the infirmary while I came down here. We figured   
one of us ought to catch you before you barricade yourself in your room again."  
  
Another lash of guilt hit her. "I'm sorry, I…"  
  
"I don't want you to be sorry." He reached out for a moment but pulled back immediately, not at all sure   
how she would react. "I just want you happy. I want you to share whatever is wrong with you with me. I   
want to be a part of every aspect of your life." He began to pace the corridor, despite his best intentions not   
to make her nervous with his own frustrations. "I want you to trust me."  
  
"I do trust you," she assured him, reaching for his arm.  
  
His heart skipped a beat as his hand closed over hers for a moment. "Then why don't you want me to help?   
Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" His eyes searched her face for answers. "Karone, please…"  
  
She was never very good when in the face of his pain. "You were really worried, weren't you?"  
  
He frowned, not quite believing she was asking the question. "Of course I was. How could you… Why   
would you ever doubt that…." He pulled away from her, forcing himself to calm down before he   
frightened her. He couldn't look at her; if he did, he was likely to shake some sense into her. "Don't you   
have any idea of how important you are to me?"  
  
The wounds his voice revealed nearly broke her, knowing that she had caused it only made it worse.   
"Zhane…"  
  
"You and Andros," Zhane began, staring at the wall, willing himself not to sound so pathetically weak.   
"You are my family, my everything. There is nothing in this universe I wouldn't do for either of you." He   
turned to look at her; his eyes were filled with unspeakable pain. "I'd die for you."   
  
She cried, for there was nothing she could say to that kind of blunt, brute honesty she could read in his   
eyes.   
  
He took her hand, those long fingered hands that were so soft and beautiful. "Can you understand that it   
hurts me to know that you are in pain? In trouble? In need?"  
  
"Zhane," she leaned in close and kissed the corner of his mouth, feeling the warmth there. "I love you."   
The hint of hope that lit his features made her want to cry more. Then she hugged him tight and rocked his   
world, "And I'm carrying your baby."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He leaned his frame against the bulkhead and panted in pain as another stabbing pain erupted behind his   
closed eyes. The dizziness was making breathing, not to mention walking, difficult. Determined to make it   
back to his room and not disturb anyone, he took another step and had to catch himself with his hand.   
  
"Why are the heroes also always the idiots?" Billy commented as he grabbed the young man's arm and   
looped it easily around his shoulders. "If you were wounded and needed help, why didn't you just say so?"  
  
Andros gave a weak smile. "And appear weak in front of Zordon's first? How can I ever live that down?"  
  
"Strength and weakness is not measured in a person's ability to endure pain."   
  
Even as he gritted his teeth, he replied, "Some cultures may take offense to that." The stabbing pain came   
back with a vengeance and caught him off guard. Stumbling, he barely let go in time not to drag Billy   
down with him.   
  
"DECA!" Billy called as he helped the man to his feet once more. "Get Trini! Tell her I need her in the   
infirmary ASAP! We've got a member of the team down."  
  
Through the haze of pain, Andros could still see the humor in that. "Member of the team? You mean, you   
actually consider us new Rangers a part of your team?"  
  
"It was never you and you know that," Billy grunted as he pulled the slightly more muscular young man   
higher, "I just… the others…. Oh, just shut up before I change my mind and decide not to help you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I've got a question for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you always do a ten minute stretch before going to bed?" Jason asked as he leaned up on his elbow on   
the top bunk and looked down at the nimble young doctor. "I mean, is this a habit you just kind of picked   
up somewhere along the way or what?"  
  
"Something I picked up while in medical school," Trini replied as she pulled her legs over her head and felt   
the tight muscles pull with enough tension to be uncomfortable but not enough to hurt. "I find that if I go   
to bed with too many thoughts in my head, I tend not to rest very well. So this is my version of warm   
milk."  
  
He ran his tongue over his teeth. "And do you always do it half naked even in this freezing environment?"  
  
She glanced over her shoulders at him. "Did you expect me to do it in jeans?" She nodded toward the pair   
now hanging off the back of the chair. "I usually do yoga in my pj's, which is much more comfortable.   
But since you won't let me go disturb Tommy and Kim and retrieve my clothes, I'll just have to make do   
with what I have." Which meant she stretched in panties and an oversized tee shirt she had borrowed from   
Jason.   
  
Jason sighed and flopped back onto the bed before he started to drool. It really wasn't fair. He was trying   
to be nice and allow Tommy some time with the woman of his dreams. Yet the provocative Trini, for his   
troubles, was torturing him with her lack of understanding of her own appeal. [How do I get myself into   
these situations?] "So what's got you all jived up?"  
  
"You mean besides an intergalactic war that's about to start if we don't do something about it? Or that two   
of my patients have miraculously been cured without my having done or understood anything? Or how   
about the fact that we just got attacked by a couple of over grown mutates with really bad aim?" She asked   
as she sighed and stood up to look at Jason.  
  
"Yeah, besides that," he replied turning to look at her serenely beautiful face. "What's up?"  
  
Knowing that Jason knew her too well, she shook her head and walked up to the bed so that she was resting   
her hand on the bed just beside his head. "I was thinking about the riddle."  
  
One dark brow rose. "And?"  
  
"And I'm going to wait until morning to talk about what I think." She smiled and nodded her head.   
  
"Why?" he asked, shifting his body to face her.   
  
"Because if I start now, I'll be thinking too much again and I really do need to get some real shut eye for a   
few moments while the enemy has been beaten back for a while." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss   
him on the nose. "Good night, Jase. Thanks for letting me stay." Then she disappeared over the edge of   
the bed while Jason lay there stunned for a moment.   
  
"Good night, Trini," he whispered quietly, straining to hear her settle into bed. Then all was quiet until…  
  
"Doctor Trini." DECA's voice was like nails on a chalk board. "You are needed in the infirmary."  
  
Trini groaned. "Why?"  
  
"Andros has fallen ill."  
  
Leaping out of bed, she moved just in time to avoid getting knocked over by Jason as he leaped down from   
the top bunk. Grabbing various clothes, they exchanged quick understanding glances. "And the fun just   
never stops on this train from hell."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next time: "Here, bite on this so you don't do some real damage to yourself." 


	21. Shifting

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
  
Acknowledgement: Pricilla, you are a darling. Congratulations on your big day!   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty-One - Shifting   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship -  
  
He blinked. Then he blinked again. Somewhere in the nether recesses of his mind, he knew that his girlfriend had reached up and closed his mouth with two fingers against his chin. But his mind was too far gone at the moment to do anything more taxing than blink. Dark Specter could have swooped in from his grave in hell and given him a big smacking kiss on the lips and he wouldn't even have noticed. The words kept ringing in his ears. "I'm carrying your baby."  
  
Waving a hand before his face, Karone frowned with concern. She really wouldn't have been so concerned had Zhane not looked so... stricken. It frightened her to see such a blank look in his usually expressive eyes. "Zhane? Did you hear me?"  
  
[Hear her?] He could hear nothing else but her voice.   
  
"Zhane?"  
  
He knew he was frightening her but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't quite get his mind away from the words that turned him inside out and upside down. Plus, the image of two children, both blond and green eyed, kept intruding on any other thoughts that formed. [Light, but they're beautiful kids!]   
  
Green eyes that shone with unshed tears pleaded with him. "Please, Zhane, say something. Anything!"  
  
Blinking again, he tilted his head as if to shift something back into place. "Could you run that one by me again?"  
  
"What?" Her brows came down in a frown once more.   
  
"What did you say a minute ago?"  
  
"Well, it was more like ten minutes ago but I said that I was having your child." The explanation came out a whole lot calmer than she felt.  
  
The Silver Ranger had battled hundreds of enemies, died and come back from deep freeze, defeated Dark Specter's invincible army, and managed to find the love of his life despite everything else life had thrown his way, and yet he still couldn't quite wrap his brilliant and brave mind around the fact that he had been so careless as to impregnate his girlfriend. "Yeah, that's what I thought you said."  
  
Karone was befuddled to say the least. "Zhane, are you all right?"  
  
"Well," he nodded his head slowly. "I'm still alive."  
  
"That's good," she replied slowly, not all together sure of anything now. "But how do you feel about becoming a father?"  
  
The word staggered him. [By the great light of the celestial skies! I'm going to be a dad!]   
  
"Zhane," she asked again as the non-responsive look dropped like curtains over his eyes once more. [I knew I should have let Trini do this for me.]  
  
But before the Silver Ranger could answer, or reassure his lover, DECA interrupted. "Zhane, Karone, you are needed in the infirmary immediately."  
  
"What is it, DECA?" Karone answered, seeing that Zhane was still not quite coherent yet. "Has there been another attack?"  
  
"No," DECA answered in that infinitely bright voice. "Andros has fallen ill."  
  
"What?" Zhane's head snapped to attention. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Andros has..."  
  
"What happened?" Karone asked, her eyes wide with concern. "Was my brother hurt in the attack? Why didn't anyone call me sooner?"  
  
"There was no indication that..."  
  
"He was fine," Zhane answered as he moved down the hall, his hand instinctively closing over Karone's as she held tight for reassurance. "A little tired, which was to be expected, we all were but he wasn't hurt at all. I don't know what could have happened!"  
  
"Oh, light," Karone's mind traveled into all directions of horror. "Please let him be all right. I can't... I can't lose him again. I just can't."  
  
"You won't!" He tugged her to a stop and looked her straight in the eyes. "You will not lose Andros, I promise. As long as I'm alive no one is ever going to separate the two of you again."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No but's," he hugged her tight for a moment. "I'll protect you. I'll protect Andros. You're my family. I'll always protect you both, no matter what comes our way."  
  
"I love you, Zhane," she whispered against his shirt before he let go. "And I will always protect you as well, no matter what happens."  
  
He nodded his head with eyes sober as stone. "I love you, Karone. Come what may, I'll always be here to protect you; you and our child."  
  
She blinked. "You mean that?"  
  
"Absolutely," he nodded, sealing the idea in his mind. [Karone and my child. Andros: my brother. Karone, Andros and my child. My family. My life.] "Forever."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The taste of copper was the first indication that he was biting too hard on his lower lip.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Billy reached and began to pry open Andros's mouth. "None of that!" Once the Red Ranger's jaws went slightly slack, Billy looked around for something to help. Picking up a rolled up bandage, he offered it as a substitute. "Here, bite on this so you don't do some real damage to yourself."  
  
Andros grunted his thanks as a new wave of nausea and pain flashed spots of red across his vision. It was as if someone had shoved his sword through his eyes and twisted it about in his brain. The ache was excruciating.   
  
Billy winced as the gurgled noise came from the Red Ranger's white lips. Just looking at the man was enough for Billy to feel the pain that no doubt was wrecking the lean body. Holding the guy up while he was half aware was hard enough. Trying to hold the guy down when he was in agonizing pain was near impossible. Twice now Andros had managed to toss Billy halfway across the room. It had been a painful but educational experience: extreme emotions really do give a person superhuman strength. The former Blue Ranger only wished that he hadn't been on the receiving end of it.   
  
"What happened?" Trini asked in her no nonsense doctor voice.   
  
"What does it look like happened?" Billy answered as he readjusted the pair of spectacles on his nose. The last flight across the room had caused him to ram his chin into the next bed frame. He was going to be a major bruise tomorrow morning. "I found him this way down the hall. Couldn't see straight much less walk straight."  
  
Trini shook her head and nodded to Jason. "Want to help him with that?"  
  
Shrugging his broad shoulders, Jason walked over and grabbed Andros by the shoulders, pulling his twisted body out of the curled position. "Grab the legs, Billy, they're easier."  
  
"Only a guy that can bench press two hundred pounds would say that," Billy retorted as he made an effort to grab Andros's flailing legs. "Jesus, Andros. Try not to break any of my bones while we help you, okay?"  
  
But the young man could no longer hear anything. The pain had blinded and deafened him to anything else in the world. His body and face twisted in agony, as what had been a periodic stabbing became a constant bright, hot pressure in his mind. All coherent thought had left the building some time ago.   
  
"Trini," Jason called out as he put a little more pressure down but not so much for in fear of breaking something. "I think you better do something. His nails are cutting his palms open."  
  
"Just one more second," Trini called back as she prepared the sedative.   
  
"Hurry, Trini," Billy called as a boot came close to connecting with his nose. "If he doesn't calm down soon, you may have another patient in about a minute. Me."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," she approached with caution, careful to point the needle away from the others. "Hold him steady for a moment."  
  
"What do you think we're trying to do?" Billy asked, irritated by the delay. "Get on with it."  
  
"Billy," she turned and looked at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "There is absolutely no need to be rude to me at the moment."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Billy said quickly, seeing too late that he had made a really bad move there. An angry Trini was the worse kind of person you wanted to be around. It was always the quiet ones that were the most dangerous. "I apologize for my rude behavior. Now could you please help Andros before he knocks one of my teeth out?"  
  
"That's better." She nodded her head and injected the needle into Andros's arm, putting some weight of her own in holding the arm steady. "Give it a minute to take effect."  
  
"Take you time," Jason replied, watching the young man's face relax only a bit then the body lessened its erratic movements before Andros finally became still. "You want us to keep holding him while you run tests?"  
  
The young man was calm now, dead to the world thanks to the wonders of modern medicine. But while she watched him for any signs of change, her mind was already elsewhere. Trini glanced up at Jason after studying Andros's face for another moment. "I'm not ready to do any tests yet." She turned to Billy. "What's the news from the frontline?"  
  
The bespectacled former Blue Ranger nodded his head, guessing correctly where she was going with this. "Not since the attack. But perhaps now would be as good a time to check up on the happenings as any."  
  
"Good idea," she smiled and leaned over to Jason. "Why don't you go with him?"  
  
Jason nodded but frowned. "Something going on here that I should know about?"  
  
Trini nodded her head to Billy, indicating for him to explain as she moved about the room.  
  
"Walk with me," Billy asked as he headed to the door. Jason caught up in three strides. "I'm guessing Trini saw what I saw earlier. Our first two victims had remarkable timing."  
  
"Coinciding with the breaking of the first two seals you mean?" Jason replied with a grin. "I noticed it too, just didn't want to speculate over it."  
  
"I don't think any of us did," Billy grimaced as his mind slid over the thought that erupted first in his mind.   
  
"Just say it," Jason suggested as he watched the emotions fly across Billy's face. "It'll be easier if you say it out loud."  
  
He slanted his friend a bracing look. "And you won't yell at me for saying it?"  
  
"No." It saddened him to know that Billy would, but he understood. "Go ahead."  
  
"I simply cannot accept that Zordon would have chosen Astronema as a carrier of one of the keys," he glanced over at one of his eldest friends, waiting for a reaction. But Jason merely stared straight ahead, accepting without judgment. "She's evil, ultimately caused the death of Zordon. She's nothing like the rest of you."  
  
"Don't you mean the rest of us?" Jason replied quietly.  
  
Billy paused, not sure why he hadn't included himself in that little outburst. "She's everything we fought against, everything we're opposed to. How can we even contemplate the thought that she could be a chosen member of this..."  
  
Jason held out a hand and stopped Billy.  
  
For a moment, Billy thought that Jason was going back on his word. But he should have known better than that. Another moment passed before Karone and Zhane came barreling around the corner. And there would have been a collision had Jason not been ready for the speed in which the couple came around the bend.   
  
"He's resting comfortably now with Trini watching him," Jason said without a hint of emotion on his face as he studied the near frantic pair. His eyes were steady, as if to steady them with his will. "Calm down. He's fine."  
  
"What happened?" Karone asked, her face twisted in fear. "I don't understand why something like this would...."  
  
"He's probably just tired," Jason reassured her, glancing at Billy for a moment. Without a word, they agreed not to pass their theory on yet. "As leader, Andros probably pushed himself twice as hard as any of the others."  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to him about that little bad habit," Zhane muttered, taking Karone's shoulders. "I'm sure that's it, darling. We just have to make sure that he gets plenty of rest from now. Everything is going to be fine."  
  
She looked at him, believing simply because he believed. Nodding her head, she opened her mouth and looked at Jason. "Who got him to the infirmary?"  
  
Jason didn't hesitate for a moment. "Billy did."  
  
The former boy genius suddenly and unexpectedly found himself facing a pair of grateful green eyes belonging to a face he had learned to hate for the past year and a half. The same perfect visage that haunted his nightmares, robbing him of laughter that would never be heard, visits never made, thoughts never shared, thanks never given. The same features now poured forth gratitude that he didn't need, didn't want... didn't understand.   
  
"I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you for helping my brother," Karone whispered, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of what might have been. "But I will try for the rest of my life. Thank you."  
  
Speechless, confused, definitely disturbed by the riot of emotions that ran through his head and more than a little uncomfortable, Billy merely nodded and looked away.   
  
Sensing his friend was being pushed his limit, Jason gave Karone another reassuring smile before motioning for them to go. "Don't stay too long or Trini is likely to kick you both out. And don't irritate her, there's nothing worse than irritating your doctor. Plus, that girl's got a really nasty left hook. Get some rest," he frowned mockingly at them. "You both look like hell. If Trini sees that you're working yourselves into an early grave, she's likely to order bed rest for you both. Take care, okay?"  
  
"We will," Zhane replied with a smile, silently thanking the former Red Ranger for his thoughtfulness. Taking Karone's hand, he moved down the hall toward their target.  
  
Jason watched them leave, waited until they were around the corner and out of earshot before he turned back to the pensive Billy. "Now, you were saying?"  
  
Blue eyes clouded with both anger, pain and confusion blinked at him for a moment. One look from the fragile looking Karone had pushed past all the confusion for a moment. There was nothing like pure solid human emotions to muddle the pot. [And how does one confront understandable fear for a love one?] "Let's get to the command deck."  
  
Nodding wisely, Jason said nothing more.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I wish it could be this peaceful for a while longer," Tanya commented as she readjusted the power outlays. "But like everything else good in life, this must end sooner or later."  
  
"My, aren't we morbid?" Zack laughed as he watched the temperature drop another degree. Already smothered under four layers of winter clothing, he wondered if it was possible for him to still move should he choose to pull on yet another sweatshirt. His fingers were beginning to lose some of their color, which was amazing considering his coloring. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much," Tanya glanced over and pulled her hat on tighter. With more than half her body heat leaving from her head, she thought it wiser to keep it covered. "I'm just saying that we generally don't get more than a few hours of reprieve from the action when we're part of this."  
  
"And I thought I had a dim view of Ranger business," he nodded sympathetically. "But I understand. It's going to get worse before it gets any better." He watched his breath leave in a poof of white cloud. "And possibly colder before warmer."  
  
"Oh," she groaned as she pulled the cover over the circuit relay. "I'm not sure if I'm going to survive this."  
  
"Sure you will," Zack said getting up to hobble over to the depressed young woman. "We all will. This ain't over until the fat lady sings. And considering what kind of shape you lady Rangers generally keep your beautiful selves in, that isn't likely to happen any time soon."  
  
She flashed him a smile that warmed his heart. "You always so honey tongued?"  
  
"It only comes natural when the truth is in it," he replied and grinned, unabashed. "Why don't you go get some rest, I'll finish this up."  
  
"Not with that leg of yours," she pointed to the cast. "You might want to think about talking to Trini about that. Maybe there's something on this ship that may help heal that thing faster. It isn't safe with us in battle and you weighed down like that."  
  
"I'll make it a point to talk to Trini about it when she's not so busy with so many other things in her life," he shook his head. "Some things never change. But seriously, you should get some sleep."  
  
"I will when we finish making sure this ship isn't going to blow up on us while we sleep."  
  
"It'd be a peaceful way to die in comparison to what may be awaiting us at the end of this mission."  
  
"Now who's being morbid?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What are you thinking?" Adam asked as he sat watching the stars streak by with only half his mind on the spectacular view.   
  
"I'm wondering how the two of us ended up with night duty," Kat answered with great amusement.  
  
"Probably because neither one of us thought to leave fast enough," Adam answered as he turned his head toward his former teammate. "How are you doing, Kat? We haven't really gotten a chance to talk since we came on board."  
  
"We've been kind of busy with one thing or another," she grinned and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "So, Adam. What's up?"  
  
"You mean besides the fate of the universe?" He asked teasingly, glad that she was keeping the mood light. With everything else going on the way it has, it was difficult to find time to enjoy the simple pleasures of having one's friends around. "Nothing much. Why? What are you up to?"  
  
"Tommy's in with Kim now," she said rather smugly. "And I think it's safe to assume that they are on their way back to one another."  
  
Dark brows rose in surprise. "And you're okay with this?"  
  
She grinned. "Who do you think gave our fearless leader a quick kick in the ass to get him moving?" She shook her head, rather exasperated. "You know, throughout the centuries, they say that men are the braver and stronger of the sexes."  
  
"Hey, I've long since learned otherwise," Adam replied with a grin. "Look at how many female villains we've had to deal with!"  
  
"Thank you," she nodded. "But the point is, that society and culture has designated the male as the dominant one and the one that is supposed to take charge of situations. Yet when it comes to the affairs of the heart, guys always seem to run with their tails firmly tucked between their hind legs."  
  
Adam gave a visible wince. "Should I be running for cover right about now?"  
  
Kat laughed. "No, you're one of the few guys I know that are semi in touch with their inner womanhood."  
  
He considered this, really considered it hard. "Should I be flattered or insulted?"  
  
Giggling, she shrugged. "Depends on the man."  
  
Adam would have retorted except Jason and Billy entering at a rather anxious pace interrupted them. "What's going on?"  
  
"Any word from the war front?" Billy asked as he took a seat at communications.  
  
"Nothing yet," Kat was startled by the seriousness in both men's eyes. "Why? What is it?"  
  
"We may have a potential problem," Jason answered as he checked the logs. "Billy, let's get in touch with the Elders. See if we can..."  
  
"No need," Billy sighed and looked up. "We're being hailed."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So the theory holds?" Trini asked as she brought the needle out of Andros's arm.   
  
"Yeah, it holds for now. First sign was while we were still in combat. The kid must have really been hurting out there but he fought through it, came back, did the debriefing and never said a word. Thirty minutes after we were in downtime mode the seal went, as did our new red leader. So yeah, you can say that the theory holds." Jason answered quietly, averting his eyes from the sight of blood. "Must you do that?"  
  
Shaking her head, she smirked, "How is it that grown men will turn green at the sight of blood when most of them live like pigs in a sty? And yes, I need to do this unless you have a way of drawing blood without a needle."  
  
He grinned at her. "Everyone knows that women are the braver of the sexes."  
  
Trini laughed. "Really? That's a social construct that I have yet to see dominant in the usual cultural thoughts. And how, may one ask, did you come up with that one?"  
  
"Easily," he leaned forward. "I can't imagine a guy being able to do the whole thirty hour labor thing, not even Tommy or me."   
  
Choking on her laugher, Trini dropped a test tube into its holder. "You and Tommy pregnant, now there's a picture I'd pay good money to see."  
  
"Glad to know I can bring some amusement into your life," he replied, pleased to see her smile. She looked ready for some serious bed rest, but with Andros down for the count, she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Glancing over to the other side of the bed, he shook his head. "Hey, he's going to be fine."  
  
Zhane met his eyes and nodded but Karone appeared to only be able to concentrate on her brother's hand. Reaching out and taking her hand, the Silver Ranger guided the young woman's eyes to his own. "Everything will be all right. Andros is stronger than anyone I know and he is so good that Zordon would never let anything happen to him."   
  
She merely sat and stared for a moment, absorbing the words before whispering falteringly, "What if they hurt Andros to punish me?"  
  
"Why do you say that, Karone?" Trini asked quietly, not reacting as Zhane and Jason were, shocked to the core. When the girl didn't answer but continued to stare at her brother's relaxed face, the young doctor reached over and lifted her chin. "Karone?"  
  
The former Princess looked at her silently.   
  
Something clicked in Trini's mind. [You poor kid. When are you going to let go of the guilt?] "Zhane, take your girlfriend back to her room. She's positively exhausted." When Karone opened her mouth to protest, Trini held up a finger authoritatively. "Doctor mode, not friend mode. Go to bed, that's an order."  
  
"Come on," Zhane gave Karone's arm a gentle but firm tug. "Trini will watch over Andros."  
  
"But..." She pleaded with her eyes.  
  
Normally, it would have been enough for Trini to crack but another thought was kept firm in her mind. "No way, kid. You need to rest, this kind of thing isn't good for you."  
  
"Or the baby for that matter." Zhane nodded his head in agreement, grateful for Trini's rational arguments on this matter. [Left up to me, she'd shed one tear and I'd be caving.]   
  
"Baby?" Jason's eyes looked ready to fall out. "What baby?"  
  
Ignoring her former leader, Trini's eyes brightened. "You told him?"  
  
She nodded, blushing scarlet.  
  
"Good for you," she smiled and patted the girl's arm. "And judging by the way he's looking at you now, I take it he's happy about the news?"  
  
Karone blinked and looked at her boyfriend.  
  
He merely smiled and kissed her eyes shut. "And why wouldn't I be completely and absolutely thrilled with the idea? With my looks and her brains, or her looks and my brain, we're going to have a perfect child together."  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "Modest, isn't he?"  
  
Trini laughed. "Well said. Now you just have to tell your brother the good news."  
  
She glanced at Andros again. "When he wakes up?"  
  
"When he wakes up," she smiled and ushered them out. "Zhane, make sure she gets plenty of sleep and lots of fluids. Don't let her get too cold either, a nasty flu right about now would be out of the question."  
  
Zhane's face bloomed suddenly with the boyish charm he was so infamous for. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll think of some way to keep her warm tonight." He winked and pulled Karone into his embrace.  
  
Trini rolled her eyes, Jason groaned in exasperation, while Karone hide her red face in Zhane's collar and hit him lightly on the arm. Pushing the two out the door, Jason gave Zhane a warning look. "Get some rest, we're meeting to confer first thing in the morning."  
  
Sobriety dropped suddenly over the Silver Ranger's eyes. "Anything I should know about now?"  
  
Jason shook his head, knowing the kid just went into warrior mode. "Nothing that can't wait. Take care of your girl tonight."  
  
"I will," he smiled once more and nodded to Trini. "Take good care of my brother for me, Doctor. I'll owe you."  
  
Trini shook her head as the door closed behind the lovebirds. "Sheesh, everyone is owing me something these days." She sighed and dropped onto a medical bed, rubbing her eyes. "Looks like it's going to be another long night for me."  
  
Smiling sympathetically, he leaned on the bed and looked at her. "Or you could go get some sleep and I'll watch Andros for you."  
  
A winged brow rose. "Really?"  
  
"Sure," he nodded toward the door. "Go on, you deserve it. God knows you've done the job of three in the past two days. You should be allowed to sleep some."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled and sat up slowly. Leaning over, she placed a light kiss on his cheek. There wasn't anything but sweet thanks in the kiss, yet it sent a lightning hot sensation spearing through both. "But I think it would be better if I handled this myself. Why don't you get some rest? You need it after the battle. Bet the adrenaline level was off the charts for a while and have since leveled off, leaving you feeling like a bear needing its hibernation period."  
  
Though the description was accurate, he wasn't about to admit it, especially with her sitting there with dark shadows below her eyes. "We're going to need you again soon. If our theory is correct, and each seal's possessor is literally incapacitated with the breaking of the seal, you're going to have another patient in another sixteen hours."  
  
"That's sixteen hours from now," she pointed out logically and placed her hand against his arm. "And now I have a patient that needs to be watched over by a professional." She looked at him, her eyes dark in the bright light of the infirmary. "Thanks for the offer. You always were so good to me."  
  
He smiled quietly, taking her hand for a moment. "Someone's got to take care of you."  
  
There was peace, for that brief moment they were at peace. Linking fingers, she squeezed his hand. "I've missed you...a lot. More than I knew I did."  
  
The warm glow that erupted somewhere near the region of his heart made him swallow hard. He brought their joined hands up and pressed his lips against her fingers. "Me too." He nodded, confirming the thoughts that had been juggling through his mind for some time now. "We'll both stay."  
  
She nodded her head and got off the bed to lean against him. "Thank you."   
  
"You never have to thank me for something I'd do willingly and freely," he replied and wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders. "I'll always be willing to be with you, no matter what."  
  
Looping her arm around his waist, she snuggled against him. "Jason?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, enjoying the warmth of her body against his.   
  
"Are we going to be okay?"   
  
The pause was almost audible. "We have to believe that Zordon knew what he was doing when...."  
  
"That's not what I meant." She continued to watch Andros, not willing to look at him yet. "Are 'we' going to be okay?"  
  
He refused to look down, refused to break this tender hold. There were so few things in his life that he had a tangible hold upon. The friendships he had formed with this group that was going through hell and back was something he always relied upon in the darkest, most unbearable hours of his life. And this friendship with Trini... She gave him so much strength with her very presence. "You feeling the shift?"  
  
Trini nodded tentatively. "Are we going to be okay?" she asked yet again.  
  
Squeezing her shoulder, he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "We're friends first, always, forever."  
  
"But are we going to be..."  
  
"We're going to be okay."  
  
Though he couldn't see it, the smile relaxed the tension in her face, easing the fear from her features. "Thank you."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Teaser from the next chapter: "Rocky, did you have to spoil her moment of euphoria like that?" 


	22. Shock Effect

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty-Two - Shock Effect  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship -  
  
Lashes that fanned her high cheekbones fluttered for a moment before those liquid chocolate eyes opened. [It wasn't a dream after all.] The smile that graced her face made her look years younger and had the man that was currently sharing the tiny bunk bed with her seen it, it doubtlessly would have reminded him of why he had first fallen in love.   
  
She trailed a finger over his temple, careful not to disturb him, and brushed a curling lock of hair just above his ear. His hair was baby soft and was the same light brown that was his eyes, funny how she never realized that before. Her fingertips moved from ear to the long neck and slipped under the sheets to trace the breadth of his wide powerful shoulders. His skin was warm from sleep and smooth as velvet over steel.   
  
The tips of her fingers kept lingering and touching, not quite believing that he was there. When the touch brushed over his side, a lightning quick hand clamped over hers. "That tickles," he muttered into the pillow as he brought her hand up to his lips. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, and pulled her into his arms again. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he finally opened his eyes. A wistfully sweet smile that much resembled hers swept over his features. "Good morning, Beautiful."  
  
For a silent moment, her eyes searched his looking for any sign of regret. "Good morning."  
  
Tommy leaned up onto his elbow and let his free hand trace her face for a moment. "What was all that about?"  
  
Kimberly giggled, reminding him of the girl she had been when they met. "I kept thinking that I was dreaming and that at any moment, I was going to wake up and you'd be gone again. Then I thought I would make the most of it."  
  
He grinned widely and flopped onto his back. "Well explore away cause you certainly wouldn't get any complaints from me."  
  
The laugher erupted from her lips then with a wicked grin she began to tickle him where she had just discovered he was sensitive.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey," he grabbed her hands and brought them up between them. "That's not fair," though his eyes sparkled.   
  
She batted her lashes and smile all too sweetly at him. "Well you said that I could..."  
  
"You little minx." He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight, letting his body remember the imprint of hers. "Did you sleep okay?"  
  
"Yeah though I kind of didn't want to fall asleep," she admitted and smiled. "Last night was...."  
  
"It was nice," he finished for her. He leaned back and smiled at her. "Would have been nicer had you let me make love to you after we finished talking but hey, I'm not going to complain."  
  
She hit him light on the arm though she too was feeling a slight twinge of regret on that part. [Slow girl, you need to take this slow.] "You were exhausted from the fight, I was exhausted from having to confront everything that's going on between us and we were..."  
  
"Not ready," he nodded, knowing well that he couldn't push this faster than it was meant to be. But he knew that they were right for one another, it just felt so right to have her in his arm. ['I've waited a thousand years and a day to know this moment.' How right the ancients were.] "If I didn't say it last night, I'm going to do so now cause I can't imagine my life without you in it and Lord knows that my life felt bleak without you. I..."  
  
The door hissed open and interrupted him. "Oh good, you're both awake," an exhausted Trini stumbled in and shook her head to clear some of cotton in her brain. Grabbing her duffle bag, she waved to them without looking. "Get up. Get dressed. Get breakfast. Meeting on the command deck in an hour. Bye now." She was out the door before either one of them could so much as utter a word.  
  
Tommy shook his head, not quite sure if that was real or not. "Is she always like that?"  
  
Kimberly frowned, seeing more than her former... her boyfriend did. [Wow, I actually thought that without flinching.] "I wonder where she slept last night?"  
  
"You're assuming she slept at all," Tommy replied calmly as he threw back and blanket and yapped at the gust of frigid air that sent shivers through his entire body. "God it's cold."  
  
"Well I could have told you that, genius," Kimberly said through chattering teeth as she grabbed her jacket off the chair. "And you'd be warmer if you put on a shirt."  
  
"I refuse to sleep in three layers of clothes." He pulled the tee shirt, pullover and jacket on in quick succession. "I like to be comfortable when I sleep."  
  
She gave him a dubious look. "And sleeping in jeans is comfortable?"  
  
"Jeans is good for all occasions," he nodded his head definitely.   
  
Shaking her head, she pulled the jacket off to add a sweater. "Anyways, before we were so rudely interrupted..."  
  
"I love you," he said simply and kissed her on the lips softly. "I love you since the day..."  
  
"You tried to kill me?" She asked sweetly, her lips turned up in a grin.   
  
"Oh boy," he shook his head. "No one is ever going to let me forget that one, are they?"  
  
"Probably not," she giggled and wrapped her arm around him and hugged as much of him as she could. "I love you too."  
  
The breath he had not known he had been holding came out in a rush. "Thank God for some miracles."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Please tell me that I suffer through a night of freezing temperature for some good," Tanya pleaded as she dropped into a seat and sipped the terrible but hot coffee in her hand.   
  
"TJ, did we pick up any sleep... I mean speed at all?" Jason asked as he rubbed his eyes open. He was exhausted after spending most of the night with Trini keeping watch on Andros as Trini continued to run tests to rule out all other possibilities.   
  
"Yeah, we're looking at a little over fifteen percent increase," TJ answered, glancing at the door once more. He had been expecting Andros to be here but the Red Space Ranger has yet to show up for this meeting. In fact, there were quite a few absences, including Trini, Billy and Zack.   
  
"That's good," Zhane replied, keeping his arm around his shivering girlfriend. "We may want to consider running the fans on the internal system."  
  
"What? Are you nuts?" Aisha asked quietly as she tried to keep her teeth from chattering. "It's freezing, why would you want to turn on the fans?" Rocky pulled her into his embrace and handed her his cup of coffee.   
  
"The frosting over," Billy answered as he stepped into the room, a frown on his face that disturbed the older rangers to no end. It never bode well when Billy was concerned. "The temperature has gotten to a point where ice is beginning to form on the circuitry. We need to run the fans to keep the system from freezing up on us. We're looking at a total systems failure if the electronic parts become water logged."   
  
"Recommendations?" Tommy asked, crossing his arms over his chest and keeping a careful eye on TJ and Billy. The two were like rival dogs in the pen. If trouble was going to come internally, it was going to be the animosity between them.   
  
"Run the fans," Andros croaked out as he walked in with much help from the supporting Trini.   
  
While half the team sat there in shock, the other half jumped to their feet to help. "Andros!"  
  
"Everyone sit!" Trini ordered in her most authoritative tone. [I appear to be doing that a lot lately.] She did not care to be trampled in the teammates' rush to help one of their own.   
  
So use to following orders in the battlefield where one wrong move could get them all killed, the team members obeyed without a word: all except Jason who vacated his seat to help Andros into it. The effort to get from the infirmary up to the command deck was taxing but the Red Ranger was determined to help in this phase. With the hostilities between certain members not yet resolved, it was better for him to stay involved. Trini had put up a minimum amount of protest but ultimately she knew what was needed.   
  
"Andros?" Karone called out softly, her fear reflected in her eyes.  
  
Smiling for his sister, he shook his head. "I'm fine everyone. Just relax."  
  
"You keep telling yourself that, kid," Trini muttered as she checked his eyes and tongue, glad to see that he was at least conscious and hungry.   
  
"What's the prognosis?" Jason asked as he answered Tommy's questioning look with a shake of the head. Now as not the time, they will all know soon enough.   
  
"Nothing new," Trini answered as she straightened. "Coffee please."  
  
"For you or him?" Billy asked as he poured a cup quickly.  
  
"Both," she answered as she sipped the tongue scorching liquid that warmed her to the core. "Oh thank you Lord for this heavenly nectar."   
  
"It tastes like shit," Rocky complained with a grin. "And beside which, aren't you a Buddhist?"   
  
While Trini glared at him, Kimberly shook her head and tisked. "Rocky, did you have to spoil her moment of euphoria like that?"   
  
"Well..."  
  
"Don't mind him," Aisha replied with a wave of her hand. "Like most guys, you really have to hit him hard over the head with something big for them to get the..."  
  
"I protest!" Adam injected.   
  
"As do I," Zack called out as he entered from another door. "Oh and the engines are still primed. We're looking good on that front."  
  
"Protest all you want," Tanya replied as she moved to allow Zack to sit as there were no more free seats left. "But everyone knows that..."  
  
"Guys," Jason sighed, his exhaustion withstanding, he had not called this meeting for fun and games.  
  
"A little decorum please?" Billy asked with suppressed amusement. It was nice to see that even in such dark times, they could still enjoy the company of one another.   
  
Cassie and Ashley traded concerned looks. "Could someone please explain to us why this meeting was called? And what happened to Andros?"  
  
Tommy and Jason both looked to Billy to explain but the former Blue Ranger shook his head, needing to clear up something in his mind first. "Andros, I've got a question for you."  
  
The Red Space Ranger nodded his head and thanked Trini as she handed him a glass of juice without a word. "Go ahead."  
  
"When was the first onslaught of pain? Was it before, during or after the attack?"  
  
There was silence as Andros thought back. "It was just before the battle ended. Jason and Rocky were driving back the fighters while Zhane and I were playing chasers. It wasn't bad at first, I thought it was just fatigue."  
  
Billy shut his eyes. "Are you sure? Are you positive that that's when it started?"  
  
Andros frowned, his face showing signs of distress as he tried to recall as much details as possible. "I'm pretty sure that's when the headaches began started. It was light at first so I simply ignored it. The real pain did not start to effect me until after we've returned to the ship."  
  
"But you are sure that...."  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"I need you to be certain of the timeframe Andros. This is very...."  
  
"He's answered you already," TJ jumped in. "Stop badgering him."  
  
Clinching his teeth, Billy shook his head. "I'm not badgering him, I'm trying to get some conclusive answers. Try not to jump to conclusion when you have no idea what's going on."  
  
"I know enough to know to stop this line of questioning right now," TJ threw back hotly. "Anyone with eyes can see that Andros is in pain. Of course someone with no heart may not..."  
  
Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "War is pain and we are surely in a war now. Pain is a natural part of war and you just have to suck it in and bear it. I'm sorry that Andros is in pain but I've got to have information to win this. Someone has to clean up the mess that ..."  
  
"Enough!" Tommy, Jason and Andros ordered simultaneously.   
  
A heavy silence descended where the only sound heard was Andros's labored breathing as he tried to regain his breath after that quick outburst which sent Trini to his side once more. Checking heart and respiratory rate, the young doctor threw a look of disgust over her shoulder at the two men that had caused this whole upset.  
  
Trini sarcastically noted, "Well that was real productive." She shook her head and traded exasperated glances with the girls. "If you two are done hosing this place down with male egoism, let's get on with this."  
  
"Billy," Jason said quietly. "Do you have what you need?"  
  
He nodded though his expression told another story. The thoughts that processed through his mind were obviously not pleasant ones. "I don't believe it. I can't believe it."  
  
Jason nodded, understanding the answer.   
  
Tommy frowned. "Billy, what is it?"  
  
Shaking his head again, Billy looked to his friend. "Jase, I think it would be better if you do it. I'm still not quite there myself."  
  
For a moment, Jason almost protested but one glance at the sulking TJ stopped him. Thanking Billy for his consideration, he nodded. "A few of us have been tossing a theory around for a while now."  
  
"What is it?" Adam asked quietly, sensing the unease radiating from Billy.   
  
"We've had three mysterious illness onboard now. Each conceded with a breaking of a seal." Jason watched the knowledge sink in slowly. "It's logical to conclude that there is a connection there. Karone, Aisha, now Andros. That's three of the ten seals." The others turned to look at the three. "One seal around every sixteen to twenty hours. At that rate, we weren't going nearly fast enough to be effective. But now with the increase speed, we may just have a chance to get there in time to stop it."  
  
Rocky nodded soberly. "So what do we do now? Wait for the next person to drop?"  
  
"We try to figure out the rest of the riddle and prepare for it," Kat interjected, feeling the chill now deep in her bones that had nothing to do with the cold that had permeated the ship. "Trini, we're going to need you."  
  
"You're going to need a sedative," Trini replied with some amusement. "That appears to be the only thing I can give any of you. Sleeping through the processes seemed to be the only solution we have. Andros nearly bit his tongue off last night cause the pain was so bad."  
  
The Red Ranger gave a weak smile, feeling more foolish than embarrassed.   
  
"And we're sure these things are connect?" Adam asked, his eyes on Billy as the older man struggled with the idea, taking quick glances at Karone.   
  
"It's a theory, Adam," Tommy answered quietly; he too was watching the struggle as the information settled in. But it wasn't Billy that he was watching; he was more interested in Karone's reaction. The girl was positively speechless with shock. "We won't know until..."  
  
"It's wrong," Billy muttered audibly but quietly, more to himself and anyone else. "It has to be."  
  
"Why?" Cassie asked, her eyes on the blonde ranger. "Why does it have to be wrong?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" TJ asked, his eyes too on the former Blue Ranger.   
  
Carlos sighed, feeling the tension build around him and wondered if he really wanted to throw himself into the fray. [They're friends but TJ and Cassie are family. Blood being thicker than blood and all...] "Billy wouldn't accept it because it would include one of us."  
  
Icy blue eyes came up quick. "It's a damn theory. Nothing but a theory. We don't have nearly enough data to make this a fact."  
  
"I agree," Karone interjected softly. "He's absolutely right."  
  
The Space Rangers turned to Karone, shocked that she would side with one that so obviously hated her for who she was. "Karone!"  
  
"I don't need you to back me up on anything," Billy snarled, his face lined with anger but his eyes...  
  
"I'm not backing you or anyone...." Karone began but was interrupted but an angry TJ.   
  
"There is no call for you to yell at her!"   
  
"And there's not call for you to be questioning every little thing that I..."  
  
"If you were a better genius for this than maybe..."  
  
"You think you can do any better? This isn't some stupid kid's puzzle that can solved with tenacity. This is something wrought from one of the greatest minds in the universe. Of course if Zordon hadn't been taken..."  
  
"At least we were there to try to do something to help. You weren't even around to help protect him in the first place!" TJ spat back with more venom than he had expected or ever thought he was capable of.  
  
Billy jerked back as if physically wounded.  
  
What happened next shocked everyone.  
  
Kimberly stepped up and drew back her hand. Her palm cracked against TJ's cheek without her so much as blinking an eye. Eyes cold and emotionless brought shutters to Cassie and Ashley standing close enough to see the red imprint across their teammate's cheek. It was her tone more than her words that made TJ realize that he had crossed the line. "Don't you ever say that again."   
  
Without another word, she turned and walked out, leaving complete silence in her wake.   
  
Trini shook her head and sighed. "That was so incredibly stupid." Picking up her bag, she glanced briefly at Andros. "You going to be okay?" He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaning the open doorway. "Good," snapping her medical bag close, she tossed it at Jason who caught it purely out of instinct. "Make sure he gets to bed, I don't want him collapsing on us. Unlike the other two, he hadn't gotten more than six hours. Ladies," she included Cassie, Ashley and Karone with a quick motion of her head, "I believe we are going to be in need of girl talk immediately. My quarters."  
  
"Meet you there," Kat answered as she glanced at the console before her. "I want to do one more run."  
  
"I'll get the food," Tanya added as she and grabbed Cassie by the arm. "You can help."  
  
"I'll get some more blankets," Aisha got up from Rocky's lap and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ashley, would you please help me?"  
  
Nodding, Ashley followed her fellow Yellow Ranger out the door but not before she glanced over her shoulder to give TJ a look of both compassion and irritation.   
  
Trini smiled and headed out the door as well. "I'll leave you boys to fend for yourself then while I go track Kim down. Behave yourselves now. Any wounded sustained in the heat the moment will have to be treated by someone else other than me." She grabbed Karone's arm as she passed the blonde on her way to the door. "Come on Karone, here's a good opportunity for you to learn some ageless tradition human women do when we're annoyed with men in general." She wiggled her fingers at the boys then left.   
  
Kat sighed and pushed back to get up. "Well, I'm done. See you guys around. Oh and please remove the dead bodies before you call another meeting. I tend to not think too well with corpses in the room." She flashed them an aggravated smile then left.   
  
Rocky pursed his lips and sighed. "Why is it that women have this amazing ability to make you feel like a jerk when you haven't done a damn thing wrong and simply happen to be the wrong gender at the moment?"  
  
Adam grinned humorlessly. "It's a gift."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I thought this was what you'd be doing," Trini grinned as she dragged Karone into her quarters with her. Kimberly was currently pacing the room like a caged cat. "Karone, relax. We don't bite."  
  
"Usually," Kim added with a quick rolling of her eyes. She stopped her back and forth long enough to ask, "So?"  
  
Trini grinned suddenly. "Pin on carpet."  
  
She nodded with satisfaction. "Good." The confusion on Karone's face stopped her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to explain." She sat down and patted the seat by her. "I asked Trini what the reaction of the guys were when I left. She says that it was so silent that you could hear a pin on the carpeting."  
  
"A very cool shock effect," Trini pointed out as she too took a seat. "I was getting pretty sick of the bickering too."  
  
"I'm surprised you let it last that long."  
  
The young doctor shrugged. "I thought a little venting might do them some good."  
  
"Venting good, drawing blood not so good," Aisha interrupted as she pushed through the door with arm loaded with blankets. "Hey, you want to help us with this?"  
  
"Food's here!" Tanya announced from the hallway. "Hey, why is everyone standing in the doorway?"  
  
"Calling dibs on whatever that sinful stuff Cassie is holding," Kat squealed as she grabbed some blankets out of Ashley's overburdened arms. "Let me get that for you."  
  
"Is that marshmallows?" Karone asked tentatively, showing first signs of real interest. "I love marshmallows.  
  
Kim laughed. "Marshmallows, the universal junk food."  
  
"I hope someone brought drinks," Aisha said as she arranged the blankets around her. "And a nice hot water bottle for my legs. I'm freezing."  
  
"We need alcohol," Kat suggested.  
  
"Rum would be nice," Tanya added.  
  
"We could raid Zhane supply," Ashley suggested haltingly, still not sure where she stood with these woman that have a connection that was quite amazing to see.  
  
"Do you know where it is?" Cassie asked as Trini relieved her of her tray of goodies.  
  
"No, but Karone probably does."  
  
The girl blinked. "He keeps it in the weapons storage closet."  
  
"I'll get it," Tanya offered, scrambling to her feet and out the door.  
  
"I love being a girl." Kat picked up a cup and poured herself some cider. "Here's to the Sisterhood."  
  
"The Sisterhood." Trini raised her cup of coffee.  
  
"To us," Kim grinned. "Lady Rangers unit!"  
  
"Here, here!" Aisha laughed as she clinked cups with Cassie.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Teaser Line: "Don't you think it's time someone make him talk about this?" 


	23. Down Time

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty-Three - Down time  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Gildon -  
  
Koran sank into his seat and stared at the screen with blank eyes. The possibilities were there. The very thought that this was happening...   
  
"Elder?" Tipsel looked at the stunned man, glancing at Elder Coran on the screen every few seconds. "Elder? Is there anything I can get for you?"  
  
"Leave my brother be," Coran advised quietly, his eyes serious with concern. "Give us a moment alone please."  
  
"Yes Elder," Tipsel bowed and backed out of the room slowly.   
  
Silence reigned for some time before Coran spoke again. "Brother?"  
  
"When did you speak with them?"  
  
"Not that long ago," he smiled rather grimly. "Tommy informs me that there have already been three. Andros was one."  
  
"The Red Astro Ranger has been chosen," Koran nodded slowly. "Zordon was always fond of the boy."  
  
"Yes, but the breaking of the seal has put Andros in a state of weakened health. If Jorian's troops were to attack now..."  
  
"They would be short one Ranger," he nodded his understanding. "What have you heard of the Armada's moment?"  
  
"They are in an interceptive course," Coran answered in the tone that usually only reserve for the Council. "They will be able to reach Jorian's troops well before the Rangers pass. With the Armada there to distract the enemy, the Rangers should be able to pass by without any delay."  
  
"And how many will die in the course of that action?" Koran shook his head. "Is there nothing else we can do to help them?"  
  
"Nothing I can see," identical eyes searched for clues and answers. "I'm always open to suggestions of course. If there is anything you can think of..."  
  
"I wish there was," he answered. "Have you spoken to Tanath lately?"  
  
The unexpected question threw him off. "No, have you?"  
  
"Last evening." The grim look did not sit well on the dignified features. "Our sister has been monitoring the movements of the rebellion with much interest."  
  
"Rebellion?" Coran laughed, gently remembering the days when their lives were so much simpler, defend their homes at all costs. "Does she still call us that?"  
  
"Old habits die hard."   
  
"Dark Specter has been gone for some time now, the rebels have now become leaders once more." Coran shook his head and sighed, leaning back in the seat. "How are Tanath and the kids?"  
  
"Worried. They fear that we are putting ourselves in harms way once more."  
  
"Doesn't it feel like we always are?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"That was ugly," Adam commented as he and Jason walked Andros back to his quarters for some rest.   
  
"Very," Jason agreed and grinned suddenly. "But you've got to love the girls for their little show of unity."  
  
"The ladies always did know how to make an exit," the former Black Ranger agreed. "How are you feeling, Andros?"  
  
The Red Ranger grimaced at the solid pat on his back. "Better than I was last evening." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to elevate the tension there. "How bad is it going to get between our teams?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "Not too bad. I think the situation would come to head soon enough. Kim's little outburst there probably released some of the anger."  
  
"How do you figure?" Andros asked, curious to know. From his view, it could only get more dreadful now that TJ has managed to alienate another former Ranger. [TJ, you've got to get a hold of yourself. At least Billy is usually trying to hold back on his animosity. You, on the other hand, seem to be looking for trouble when it is unnecessarily wise to do so.]  
  
"Kim hasn't shown anything but kindness to you new kids," Adam explained quietly, frowning to see that perspiration appear on Andros's forehead. [You're tiring yourself out.] "Her blowing up like that probably shocked TJ to realized that he may have cross too many lines now. It would definitely get him to think a little more."  
  
"And so doing, we're going to see a much more subdued TJ," Jason gave a sigh. "Billy on the other hand..."  
  
"Don't you think it's time someone make him talk about this?" Adam asked.  
  
Groaning, Andros stumbled, barely able to catch his footing in time not to disgrace himself. Both Adam and Jason reached out and caught Andros under the arm, effectively pulling the young man back onto his feet. Unfortunately, the two men had not anticipated the other's reaction and put enough force into their individual rescue attempts that nearly sent Andros onto his rear.   
  
Stumbling again, Andros thanked the great maker for his own quick reflex. "Thanks for all the help," he said dryly.  
  
Both men smiled apologetically and shrugged. Jason patted Andros on the back. "Can't help do what comes natural."  
  
"I can see that," he sighed and rubbed his temple. "I believe I will take Trini's advice and get some more sleep. My head feels as if Dark Specter is pounding on it with a thousand Quatrons."   
  
"Always take Trini's advice whenever she feels right to give it," Jason advised. "She doesn't butt in unless she thinks it is necessary." He glanced over at Adam. "And that would be the reason she hadn't cornered Billy yet."  
  
"You think she thinks that he's not ready to talk?" Adam shook his head. "I don't like it. I think if we don't do something soon, someone is likely to get hurt bad."  
  
"And you think it's going to end up being TJ?" Andros asked quietly, disturbed by the thought.  
  
"No, I think it's going to be Billy." Adam grinned suddenly. "As strong as Billy has become over the years, I don't think he's any match for TJ. Not even close."  
  
That didn't sit well with the Red Space Ranger. "TJ would never attack anyone purposely."  
  
"That's not what we're suggesting," Jason explained. "TJ would have never made it as a Ranger if he's volatile or dangerous. It's not the physical that we're worried about. Emotional pain is a lot harder to heal. And even if it was strength that we're looking at, you really think the rest of us would sit around if they start exchanging blows?"  
  
"No, I don't," he yawned and took a deep breath. "I'm tired."  
  
"We can see that," Adam answered and stopped as they reached Andros's quarters. "You sleep and let us worry about the things that's going on. When you wake, we'll talk."  
  
"Thank you," he replied before stepping in. "Please keep an eye on my sister while I'm..."  
  
"I doubt we need to," Jason answered with a grin. "I think the girls have closed ranks on us."  
  
"They do protect their own, don't they?" Adam observed, amused.   
  
"You can always count on the girls to put us barbarians in our place," Jason laughed. "Remember that Andros."  
  
"I'm beginning to learn slowly," he smiled. "Thank you for the advice though. I will see you when I feel more myself."  
  
"Sleep well."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What, may one inquire, put that silly grin on your face?" Rocky asked as he and Zack sandwiched the former White Ranger.   
  
"Come on," Zack nudged Tommy lightly with his elbow. "Share. We can use some good news around here after that little scene we just witnessed." He glanced at the sober Billy that sat staring at a scrolling screen. "Anything is better than this oppressive silence."  
  
Tommy grinned and shook his head. "A gentleman does not kiss and tell."  
  
Rocky and Zack exchanged quick glances then high-fived each other. "It's about damn time you came to your senses and did something about this little game of dodge ball you and Kim have been playing." Zach sighed and leaned back to cross his arm over his chest, resting the weight of his body on his good foot. "So? What did she say? Or did she not need to say anything at all?"  
  
It was said with enough smugness for Tommy to laugh. "We talked, that's all."  
  
"A stud like you?" Rocky teased and gave his friend a light punch on the arm. "And you just talked?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Tommy pushed away from the panel. "Okay guys, fun and games are over. Get back to work. Zack, those engines are going to need a constant watch. You and Rocky take Tanya, Carlos and... Cassie, work out among the five of you as to who watches that thing with a hawk's eyes. Billy will monitor the transmissions with Kat and..." He sighed. "And Kim. We're going to need that thing on a 24 hour watch as well."  
  
Rocky nodded. "Trini will be on standby with her medical kit. We're going to start dropping like flies here."  
  
Zack made a face. "That should be fun to watch. You do realize that since we don't have who is who, we're going to be walking around here on tiptoes waiting to see who passes out."  
  
Shaking his head, Tommy looked over at Billy for a second. "Yo Billy!"  
  
Blue eyes that reflected nothing turned toward them. "What?"  
  
"We need an idea as to how to safe guard everyone. If we don't figure this riddle out with in the next," he glanced at his watch. "Six hours, we're going to have to do a head count to find out whose is mission."  
  
Zack pointed to the obvious solution. "We can gather the troops before then."  
  
"I don't want to tie people down," Tommy murmured quietly.  
  
"Buddy system," Billy suggested. "No one goes anywhere by themselves. Only one seal at a time."  
  
"Good idea," Rocky grinned suddenly. "I knew there was a reason we waited around for you."  
  
Billy returned the smile weakly before turning back to stare blankly at the screen.  
  
Tommy glanced at Rocky, Rocky glanced at Zack, and Zack just simply sighed. This was going to be a more difficult time then they had first expected.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jason's hand paused briefly at the door. The feminine giggles coming from within gave him pause. He's always felt a slight envy toward the women for their common bond that no matter what does not waiver. Sure the connection he had with Tommy, Billy and the rest was strong, but there was something different in the bond women form than the ones that men create.   
  
Pressing the chime on the door, he waited for the chorus of, "Come in!" before opening the door.   
  
"Hey there," Kim waved her hand at him and sent him a smile bright enough to power the Astro Mega ship for a while. The chorus of hellos that followed made Jason very, very cautious.   
  
"Hi," he gave him a tentative smile and decided that moving further into the feminine haven would probably be unwise. "I'm sorry to have to break this up but I need to borrow Trini for a while."  
  
The good doctor made a face and sighed. "It's always me they want," she muttered then stood, "but never for the right reasons."  
  
Kim giggled and slapped Trini's rear was she passed. "You never know, things could turn around for you."  
  
Slanting her friend quick glance, "You know something I don't?"  
  
Tilting her head and smiling sweetly, "Maybe."  
  
Jason frowned, not sure he was drawing the correct conclusion. While they all appear happy as clams, there was something off about their general giggly state; as if they were all just a little too happy. Well, with the exception of the disgruntled Trini. And while he's never been too great with picking up the subtle hints from women, he was wise enough to never voice his opinions in front of them either. Silence is always the best policy.   
  
"Oh," Tanya scrambled over the legs of Aisha and Cassie to collapse next to Kimberly. "Do tell, do tell. I haven't had any good gossip since I found out Professor Avery was having an affair with a student."  
  
"No way!" Aisha's overly bright eyes went wide. "Who?"  
  
Tanya grinned manically. "Karen Ashcroft."  
  
Aisha fell across Cassie's outstretched legs laughing. "So that's how she got an A in CS!"   
  
Shaking his head as Aisha grilled Tanya for the details, Jason guided the tired Trini into the corridors and toward the simu-deck. "Sorry to have to drag you away from that."  
  
She shrugged. "I'm pretty use to it now."  
  
"Um... Can I make a quick observation?"  
  
"Go ahead, oh fearless one."  
  
"I'm taking a wild guess here and saying that lemonade and soda were not the only things you were all consuming back there."  
  
Trini turned her sweet face up at him and grinned like a wily cat. "Now why would you say such a thing?"  
  
He returned the grin with the same devilish look. "Possibly because half of you were drunk."  
  
Shrugging again, Trini looped her arm around Jason's. "So they wanted to relax a little, no harm done."  
  
"Even Karone?"  
  
"No, our pregnant friend is stone cold sober and Kat is going to make sure she's going to stay that way."  
  
"And you, dear doctor?" He asked, glancing down at her noting that she did not have the usual head to toe flush she gets when she drinks. "How much have you consumed?"  
  
"None, not a single drop," she announced proudly. "I've learned my lesson. No alcohol for me."  
  
Jason's smiled became a chuckle which quickly turned to a full on belly laugh. "Oh man, I will never forget the pub in Swansea. I never knew you could sing."  
  
Turning a dull red, Trini took a quick swing at Jason's shoulder with her fist. "Knock it off. It was possibly the most humiliating moment of my life."  
  
"You were adorable."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I was drunk out of my bloody mind on half a glass of honeyed mead."  
  
Swinging an arm around her shoulders, Jason kissed the top of her head. "It was your first drink. How could you have possibly known that you don't tolerate alcohol very well?"  
  
She looked up at him and made a face. "I should have guess since neither of my parents drink at all."  
  
"Ah but it was a lesson well learned."  
  
"I just wish it hadn't been so publicly." She sighed and hugged Jason around the waist. "Since I know you didn't ask me out here to walk down memory lane, what's up?"  
  
"Billy."  
  
"Oh no," she groaned.   
  
"It's time, Trini. Even you have to admit this morning's little showdown with TJ was hardly what this team needs." Jason pulled her to a stop. "Someone's got to get through to him. I've tried; lord knows I've tried. Adam, Rocky and Zack have tried. Even Tommy took a moment to ask but was turned down flat. And you know how Tommy is about rushing someone."  
  
"Yeah, I know." And she did too. The fact was she didn't want to rush Billy's recovery any more than Tommy did. But these outbursts and chilling confrontations was creating a rift in the team, especially for the male members. And if the guys couldn't get through, she was going to have to take a crack at this. "How much time do I have?"  
  
"You've got six hours."  
  
She nodded. "So, I get about four hours to sleep, half an hour to wake up, and an hour and a half to knock some sense into Billy's head. I can manage that."  
  
Jason released her shoulder and stepped back. "You mean you're actually going to get to sleep? WOW!"  
  
"Shut up!" She took another swipe at his shoulder and got a brilliant idea. "Hey, remember that favor you owed me?"  
  
The laugher was immediately replaced with dread in Jason's eyes. "How can I forget?"  
  
Her lips curled slowly. "Well I'm collecting that favor now."  
  
Wincing at the way she said it, he squeezed his eyes tight, preparing for the blow. "What do you want?"  
  
"A bed warmer."  
  
"WHAT?!?" His eyes and mouth flew open, conveying his shock much more effectively than the shout of surprise. "Come again?"  
  
Trini giggled, glad that she could still throw him for a loop. "I didn't mean it the way you think I did."  
  
"Really?" He chastised himself for the impure thoughts that indeed did pop into his mind. The shifting in their relationship was there, even Trini acknowledged it, but it wasn't nearly ready for that particular level, no matter what his hormones say. "Explain please."  
  
"Look," looping her arm around his again and headed toward his quarters, where her clothes still were from having changed there in the morning. "Let's face that fact that we're basically living in a freezer at the moment. In case you've not notice yet, I'm freezing cold. But I refuse to sleep in six layers of clothes just to say warm. What was survival tip number #1 when we were Switzerland?"  
  
Jason thought back. "Share body heat to stay alive in the cold."  
  
She turned her sweet face up to his. "Well?"  
  
"This is your favor?" He asked, this was not how he expected to end up in bed with Trini.   
  
"Unless you rather I go ask someone else?" She inquired innocently.  
  
The dark look was enough. "You enjoy teasing me don't you?"  
  
"Yes," she admitted poking him in the stomach. "I'm a firm believer in keeping the outlook of life light." She shook her head. "You, Tommy, Andros, even Zhane; the burden that you weigh yourselves down with can be hard on not just the mind and soul but the body as well. You're tense and agitated, and you know that that's never a good thing. So whenever possible, I'm going to tease you until you cry uncle."  
  
Grinning, he hugged her tight to his side, wondering which god he must thank for the pleasurable company of this sweet angel that is in his life.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The first sensation upon waking was that of the cold, freezing biting cold that seemed to have froze his face. The second was the painful gnawing hungry in his stomach reminding him that he's horribly inadequate breakfast of toast and coffee had been hours ago. The third, there was a definite presence watching him.  
  
Zhane caught the flying fist out of pure instinct born of the days when they were mere rebels in a war against overwhelming conquerors. "Karone complains that I am a horrible morning person. If I wake up the same way you do, I now understand why."  
  
Rubbing his retracted hand vigorously over his face, Andros sighed before sitting up. As he had predicted, his entire body felt achingly stiff from the cold. "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay, survival habits die hard."  
  
"How's Karone?" He asked, swinging out of the bed and into his warmer clothes as quickly as he could.   
  
"Don't know, haven't seen her yet." Zhane picked up the dinner roll and coffee and offered it with a smile. "The girls have yet to come out of hiding."  
  
"Are they very angry?" he savored the heat from the hot drink for a moment.   
  
"Don't know," Zhane grinned. "Like I said, they're holed up and leaving us guys to fend for ourselves. TJ is pacing his room and Carlos is pulling a shift in the engine room. Trini ordered that you be left alone to sleep. You're currently on medical leave."  
  
"Don't have time for that," Andros said getting ready to leave.   
  
"Whoa there big fellow!" Grabbing his arm.  
  
"What?" Andros stared at his friend.  
  
Zhane laughed. "TJ has these videos where about people that wear funny hats and ride horses. And they always seem to be saying that when they are trying to get a horse to stop running."   
  
For a moment, Andros looked puzzled. "Should I be insulted that you just compared me to a horse?"  
  
"No, but I should probably apologize to the horse though."  
  
The Red Ranger blinked again.   
  
"Boy, you're really out of it, aren't you?" Zhane asked as he grabbed another jacket and draped it over Andros's shoulders. "You really need to take it easy for a bit. There are more than enough people here to cover you if need be. Working yourself to the bone is hardly healthy and remembers, you carry a key. We need you at Gildon in one piece."   
  
"I'm still having trouble digesting that idea."  
  
"What idea?"  
  
"That Zordon would pick me to hold a key."  
  
"And why not?" Truly puzzled by this. "Why won't he want to pick one of the few people in this world whose heart is probably purer than snow?" He shook his head as they walked toward the command room. "Light Andros, sometimes I wonder about you."  
  
Their eyes met and held. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means," fighting the urge to shake some sense into the man. "You are one of the few people I know in the universe who is always good, always right. You lived all your life doing so much but you never seem to give yourself a little bit of the credit. Why do you do that? Can't you see that you are everything that most people want to be? Why can't you just give yourself a break? If I could be just half as good as you, maybe, just maybe, I'd be good enough for your sister?"  
  
There was a sobering silence. "Between the two of us, if I had to choose one to carry a key, I would have chosen you."  
  
"Me?" Zhane laughed, it came from the heart and was bittersweet. "Andros, Zordon is hardly a fool. You were the leader, the strong one, the brave one, the one that was rational and collected under fire. I was the rogue, the brash one, the impulsive, the one that always acted before I actually think it through. I was the fire to your ice. How many times did you have to pull my ass out of the firing lines cause I was too impatient to think clearly?"  
  
"And how many times have you save my life?" Andros asked, not understanding why Zhane could not see his own worth. "Who stepped in and took the blows? Who almost died for Zordon's war against evil?"  
  
"Hey," he grinned dismissing the ancient history. "I did what needed to be done. The cause needed you. Couldn't let you die, especially when you were carrying the location of the rebel base."   
  
"You were the hero, Zhane. You were my hero."  
  
"Hero? Me?" for a moment, there was something infinitely heartbreaking in his eyes. "I'm the kid that tries to live up to the code of good. I never understood why Zordon chose me. I was just an arrogant kid then."  
  
"Cause he saw your loyalty and your conviction." Andros paused just outside the command room. "Zhane, if I've never said this before, I'm sorry. I'm so proud of you and the way you've grown up. Me, I had the void of my sister's kidnapping to force the best out of me. You? It all came from the inside. Zordon didn't chose wrong when he chose you."  
  
Zhane smiled, thanking him for those words that made his heart swell. "And he didn't choose wrong when he gave you the key. You are the best man for the job, remember that."  
  
"We'll protect our planet, just like we'll protect Karone."  
  
"You're damn right!" The bright boyish grin came again. "Man, wait til you hear what's about to happen to me and Karone!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Normally there would a teaser line here but I've had some difficulties with the right lines to insert here. So for this chapter, I'll forgo the teaser and give you a hint of what's to come instead. The next chapter has Billy's confrontation with a friend and the next Key Bearer is revealed.   
  
For those of you that are still playing with the riddle-and I sincerely hope no one is-the answers are soon to come.   
  
Hang in there guys, we're closer to the end than you think. 


	24. Hazards of Friendships

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
  
Note: My apologies for the delays. Life is never too kind to me during the summer and I don't see why it would break its pattern now. Pricilla, tell me when your big day and is over and you are free to do some reading. Until then, everyone will simply have to suffer through my bad grammar.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty Four - Hazards of Friendships  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship -  
  
"I need a girl to ride, ride, ride. I need a girl to make my wife. I need a girl who's mine oh mine. I need a girl in my life." Zack hopped on his good foot as he sang and moved from one console to the next, checking core temperature, sensor readings, and most importantly, fuel consumption. "I had a girl that would've died for me. Didn't appreciate her so I made her cry for me. Every night she had tears in her eyes for me..."  
  
"If that's how you treat women..."  
  
"AHHH!" Startled, he flung one arm out in an attempt to catch himself but only succeed in throwing himself off even more, landing hard on his rear and twisting his cast-leg about painfully. "Oh, my aching..." He wasn't sure which part of him hurt more then settled on that one that was currently throbbing the most. "Butt."  
  
Kat couldn't hold back her laugher as she moved to help Zack up. "Oh I'm so sorry. I hadn't meant to alarm you like that."  
  
"What did you mean to do then?" Zack winced as he lowered himself into a seat. The pain in his leg was overwhelming the ache in his rear. "I think I may have broken my tailbone."  
  
"You didn't fall that hard," Kat said as she lowered herself onto her knees to examine the leg. "But I think you may have twisted your ankle a bit."  
  
He sighed resignedly and groaned when even that jarred the painful appendage. "What else can go wrong for me?"  
  
"Do you really want an answer to that?" Kat laughed as he helped him up slowly, careful to help him balance himself without putting weight on the wounded leg. "What are you doing down here anyways?"  
  
"Monitoring the engines as ordered, of course," he winced as he lightly tapped his toe against the floor. "What else would I be doing?"  
  
She shrugged, not mentioning the fact that most everyone appeared to be in search of a private place to be by him or her self for a while. For a 'Mega' ship, it was certainly a tiny little thing. "I'm suppose to go catch up with Billy on the communications matter. We're looking to program the computer for early detection."  
  
"So what are you doing here then?" he asked as he slowly made his way to the door. "Hey DECA?"  
  
"Yes, Zachary?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow in response to the computers formal address, he forced himself not to roll his eyes. He has yet to learn to talk to the machine without any self-consciousness. "Can you find Cassie or Carlos? I need someone down here while I run up to the infirmary to get this foot fixed."  
  
"I shall inform Carlos of your disposition."  
  
"Thank you," he said to the wall then leaned against a chair. "I guess I'll have to wait until he comes to leave."  
  
"I'll watch it for you if you'd like," Kat offered with a quick grin. "Trust me, the last place I want to be right now is with Billy."  
  
"Really?" He crossed his arms. "Why? I thought you and Billy use to be really good friends, before he left Earth and all."  
  
"We were," she shook her head, allowing the long blonde locks brush against her cheeks in confusion. "It's just.... I'm not use to seeing Billy like this. He's so angry with the world right that he can't see straight. I'm more use to seeing him in control, even during that whole aging thing. He was also so calm and...." She couldn't shake the image of those cold chipped blue eyes. "I'm scared."  
  
"Of Billy?" Zack asked quietly, no the least bit surprised.  
  
Kat thought of this for a moment, "No. Not of Billy, I know that no matter how angry he gets, he's not violent."  
  
"Then..."  
  
"The Power Rangers have always been team, no matter what." Kat sighed and stood. "It's bloody strange to see not everyone getting alone. I know that we may not have all served at the same time and most of us don't even know each other all that wall. But we're part of something and... With the universe counting on the few of us that holds the Keys, we seem to be falling apart from the inside." She stared at the far wall. "We're all together but I've never felt so alone."  
  
"Hey now," Zack reached out and squeezed her arm in comfort. "Don't say that. You know that no matter what happens, we're all there for one another."  
  
"I know..." she offered him a smile. "But with everyone concentrating on Billy's anger, TJ's resentment, the various illness that have befallen our comrades... I'm just feeling a little unsupported, that's all. I'm mean, we're all scared and everything."  
  
Zack nodded, understanding being on the fringe. "I'm here if you need someone to talk to. I know that I haven't known you nearly as long as some of the others have but..." He grinned up at her. "We're family, right?"  
  
Kat smiled. "Yeah, we're family. Thank you," she offered her hand. "Now let's get you to the infirmary."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey," Kimberly smiled and leaned against the console. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching our tail," Adam replied with a grin for her friend. "Tommy went down to get some food."  
  
She raised one inquiring brow. "Did I ask about him?"  
  
"No," he answered as his hand skimmed across the keyboard. "But that is why you're here, right?"  
  
"Did I say that?" forging innocence.  
  
He gave her knowing look. "You didn't have to."  
  
Kimberly laughed and hugged Adam tight for a moment. "Adam, you are a gem. And yes, I was looking for Tommy for a moment there but I wanted to stop and say hi."  
  
"Well hi to you too then."  
  
"Thank you," she watched him for a moment. "You okay?"  
  
Adam turned in his chair and studied her friend for a moment. "Worried about Billy and TJ."  
  
"Aren't we all?" She asked with a sigh. "I'm sorry to have lost my temper but they were both really getting on my nerves. I mean, of all the things we could be doing right now..."  
  
"Yeah," the measurements were slightly off, not enough to be concerned about but certainly enough to make him want to keep an eye out on it. "But we have to remember that we all deal with grief in different ways."   
  
"So, they do it by acting stupid?"   
  
"No, by lashing out. It's easier to hurt someone else then it is to face your own fears and nightmares."  
  
"That I will agree. So what do we do about it?"  
  
"Jason is going to get Trini to deal with Billy."  
  
"And TJ?" Kim asked glancing at the entrance just as Ashley and Aisha came in to relieve Adam. "Hey ladies."  
  
They raised their hand in greeting but did not come forth to interrupt the conversation at hand.  
  
Adam gave them both a smile before turning back to Kim. "TJ is going to have to be handled delicately. We don't know him well enough to really approach him with sensitive advise." The result of that could be deasterous and possibly cause more damage than good. "We may simply have to ride that one out. Maybe Tommy or Carlos can get through but I don't suggest any of the rest of us try."  
  
Kim nodded her head, she too had thought hard on the subject. In all the scenarios where she envisioned herself trying to calm the situation, never did she imagine literally slapping sense into the boy. "I say we sic Trini on him as well as Billy. That girl can talk anyone around."  
  
"Trini has her hands full enough with everything else, let's not burden her with this as well," Adam suggested with a sigh. "I wish Zordon was here to defuse this."  
  
She smiled back. "Don't we all?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You want to talk?" Carlos asked as he glanced once more at the dials.   
  
"Not really."  
  
Nodding his head, the Black Astro Ranger sat back and watch as TJ paced around the engine slowly and steadily. Carlos hadn't wanted to leave the Blue Astro Ranger all alone in their quarters to mull over the events of the morning, not in the mood the guy was obviously in. It took some talking to but he finally talked his friend into accompany him down to the engine room with him. If nothing else, he can at least keep an eye on the boy.   
  
"You want something to eat?"  
  
"No thanks," TJ murmured as he walked pass the heat exhaust pipes again. "Temper raising in engine three."  
  
Carlos glanced at the panel before him then injected coolants into the correct engine pipes. "Thanks, didn't see that one coming."  
  
"The aft engines are working overtime for our little trip, I won't be surprise if this whole ship needs an overhaul before we're done." TJ glanced over and tried to smile.   
  
While appreciating the effort, Carlos wished his friend would just open up to him. "Thank God for Andros' foresight. If he hadn't insisted on staying on KO-35 a week longer for the complete maintenance, I doubt we'd still be in one piece right now."  
  
"That's him," TJ shook his head. "Mister Leader."  
  
Something popped into Carlos' mind. "TJ, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You're going to anyways so just do it."  
  
"Do you resent Andros for taking over the leadership position once we became Astro Rangers?"  
  
TJ came to a dead halt and turned to stare. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just now," Carlos eyed him carefully, not quite sure of the guy's mood anymore. "You sounded like you were jealous, maybe even bitter, over the fact that Andros kind of took over once we hit space. I mean, you were the Red Ranger before, the leader of the group. Then Andros came along and...."  
  
"I don't resent him," TJ replied. "If anything, I admire the guy." He gave a humorless laugh. "Andros is the kind of guy that I always wanted to be. He was the job. Everything he lived, breathed, thought was Ranger business. There was nothing else outside of it, with the exception of Karone." He stared at the readings for the starboard engine for a moment. "Focus, determined, prepared... Andros was the perfect Ranger. He lived for Zordon's dreams of a free universe."  
  
"And?" Carlos asked.   
  
TJ shook his head again and walked away, turning only at the door to stared at his friend for a moment before he left the engine room with Carlos calling after him. [And he wouldn't have made the same mistakes I did. He won't have let everyone down. Andros would have had the foresight to make sure Zordon was protected and watched over. He wouldn't have allowed the situation to come to this. He wouldn't have allowed Zordon to be captured in the first place.]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jason groaned and wished to hell his inner alarm clock wasn't so obnoxiously loud in his head. Everyone bone and muscle screamed with stiffness from the cold. His face felt painfully dry and brittle as he yawned. His hand brushing against an arm was what triggered the memory of not having gone to bed alone.  
  
"Good morn...afternoon," Trini greeted, her face inches from Jason's. "You slept well."  
  
Peering at her darkened eyes, he frowned. "And you didn't." He leaned up on his elbow, forcing her to back away slightly so as not to get a crank her in neck from looking at him. "I thought the whole point of this was to allow you some rest."  
  
"Yes, and I did." She sighed and stacked her hand on his chest, resting her chin on it to look at him. "All three hours of it."  
  
"That's it?" he glanced over her shoulder and stared at the watch he had hung on the chair back. "You have another hour to go before tackling Billy. What woke you?"  
  
Trini smiled sweetly at him. [You did, you silly man. How is a girl suppose to sleep with that Greek God body of yours next to her?] She glanced over her shoulder at the clock. "Three hours is enough for now. Besides, you snore."  
  
He looked up from the curve of her shoulder to stare at her. "I do?"  
  
"Not loudly, mind you, but it is snoring all the same." She wrinkled her nose. As tired as she was, there was no way she could ignore the fact that Jason had been pushing himself harder than he let on. "I guess I wasn't the only one in serious need of sleep."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Studies show that a majority of people that snore, with no apparent reason such as sinus problems, are due primary to lack of physical rest regularly."  
  
He stared blankly at her for a moment, "Where did you read that?"  
  
"The American Medical Journal."  
  
Rolling his eyes, he rested one arm around her waist. "Okay, then I apologize for snoring and keeping you awake."  
  
"It's not bad, you needed the sleep too. Don't think that I haven't noticed that you and the others have been working your tails off too. Besides, like I said, I'm ready to get up now." Her yawn invalidated that statement.   
  
"You know, normal people needs at least 6 hours of sleep a night to keep functioning."  
  
"Normal people don't go flying off in a space ship to save the universe," Trini pointed out logically, not the least but inclined to move from her position half sprawled on him. He was better than a heating blanket.  
  
"Point taken," he sighed and laid back, content for the moment. "You going to shower and eat before going to talk to Billy."  
  
She made a face, annoyed that she was reminded of that little task at hand. "I rather not talk to Billy at all," then sighed and rolled over to get up, her aching muscles screaming for her to stop. "Oh man, someone kill me now."  
  
Jason laughed and sat up, shaking off the cold. Rubbing his palms together, he warmed his hand and rubbed the tightened muscles across Trini's back, easing the tension slowly out. "Is it the cold or the pressure?"  
  
"Both," she muttered, liking the feel of his big callous hands on her back. "Umm.... that's nice." Even with just a tee shirt on, she was no longer feeling the biting cold that her groaning before. Eyes closed, she concentrated on the soothing warmth generated by the man behind her. "Very nice."  
  
He grinned and rubbed her shoulders with a little more force, careful not to cause bruises on her pale skin. If he remembered correctly, she was one of the few women he knew that could bruise from a solid tap on the shoulder. And while she never got hurt bad, she always looked worse than she really felt. "Relaxed?"  
  
She made an affirmative sound and leaned back against him until he caught her in his embrace. They sat like that long silent moments, both enjoying the comfort and warm for the other.   
  
"You're not going to fall asleep on me now, are you?" he murmured close to her ear, inhaling the sweet jasmine scent she used in her hair. "Trini?"  
  
"Just five more minutes?" came her reply as she snuggled closer.  
  
Jason laughed, feeling lighthearted for the first time in days since all the shit hit the fan, and hugged her tight to him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Don't move."  
  
"I need to go relieve...." She paused, not remembering at all. "I have to go relieve someone of something."  
  
"Couldn't we just..."  
  
"No."  
  
"But I'm still so tired," Rocky complained as he rolled over and allowed Aisha to get up from the bed. The twin size beds were too small for comfort and made snuggling very interesting. With a sigh, he sat up and shivered. "God it's cold."  
  
Aisha grinned and tossed his shirt at him. "What did you expect?"  
  
"A guess a miracle would have been a little too much to hope for." He stretched lazily before stopping to stare. "Aisha, what are you doing?"  
  
Hands touching toes, she looked up at him bemused. "Morning exercises. You've only seen me do them a thousand times before."  
  
"You're also on medical leave," he reached over and pulled her onto the bed again, only managing to avoid banging his head on the low hanging bunk through pure instinctive reflexes. "How did those kids live in a cramp little hole like this for more than a year?"  
  
"Practice," she kissed his cheek. "Know what I've been thinking?"  
  
He grinned manically. "Does it involve me, you and whip cream?"  
  
For a moment, Aisha simply stared. The burst of laughter was refreshingly good for her soul as she hugged him tight. "Thank you."  
  
"For the idea?" he asked hopefully, basking in her happiness.  
  
Batting him in the arm, she sighed and leaned against him comfortably. "No, for simply being you. And always being able to make me laugh."  
  
"I like seeing you happy," he murmured, mind already turning toward more serious thoughts. "Now, you were saying?"  
  
"Saying? Oh yeah..." she turned to look at Rocky. "The riddle."  
  
Immediately his eyes crossed. "Go ahead."  
  
"If Billy is right..."  
  
"When is Billy not right?"  
  
She gave him a look for interrupting, "If Billy is right and Andros and Karone are a key each..."  
  
"And you as well," he added softly.  
  
Aisha squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't know why he chose me. I wasn't even there very long."  
  
"You were there long enough to make more than an impression," he kissed her cheek. "There's no one like you in the world."  
  
She blushed, wondering how she got to be so damn lucky. And while she still her own doubts, she didn't question Rocky's unwavering belief that she was one of the chosen. "Assuming we're all right on the money, my guess would be the Andros is light..."  
  
"And Karone is innocence?"  
  
"Bingo," she grinned happily at him. "See, I told Tanya that you were smarter than you look."  
  
"Thanks, I think." He stood up slowly, shifting her to the bed as he did. "Okay, if we look at the riddle that way, then Duty would definitely go to Zhane."  
  
"You'll get no arguments from me there," Aisha wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "What a strange sense of humor Zordon had, making Karone Innocent."  
  
"Not the first choice to come to mind, is she?"  
  
"No, she isn't," and she hated that she didn't see Karone the way Trini and Kimberly seem to but she didn't doubt her friends' judgment in character. Besides, she rather liked the shy Karone, didn't seem to resemble anything of the evil Astronema that Earth lived in fear of for so long. "But then stranger things have been known to happen."  
  
"True," he got dressed quickly, hoping to ward off most of the intense chill that made his hair stand on ends. "Now back to the riddle..."  
  
"That solves the last three stanzas, but the first seven is the biggest problem."  
  
"They're all interlinked in some logical manner that we're not quite seeing yet."  
  
"Maybe it's because we're so close to this," she dressed in the quiet efficient manner that Rocky found so very endearing. "Maybe if we stepped back a little from this..."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that, baby?" he hugged her from behind, wishing they could stay locked away from the rest of the world forever. "This is personal, our family. How do we get to step away from it look at this as an outsider would."  
  
"So what do you suggest?" she asked quietly, the worry lines marking her face. "That we just sit back and wait for the next one to drop?"  
  
Rocky couldn't say anything. To be truthful, that was along the lines of what he had been contemplating. He sighed and took her hand. "Let's get some food." Thinking on an empty stomach always gave him a headache anyways.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"No, no, no..." Cassie muttered to herself as she rechecked the sensors. "This is not happening. This is so not happening."  
  
"What are grumbling about?" Ashley asked as she set the ship on autopilot once more. She looked to the door, hoping Adam would come back with the coffee and sandwiches soon. Her stomach was still feeling the acidy effect of the wine earlier.   
  
"Hold on a minute," Cassie replied as she reconfigured the sensors and backtracked a few kilometers. "Why me? Why does this always happen on my watch?"  
  
"Cassie?" Ashley did not like the slightly ashen look on her friend's face. "What is it?"  
  
Glancing up, Cassie was fit to cry. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Cautiously, the Yellow Astro Ranger nodded her head.   
  
"Have I done something wrong?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have I done something so terribly wrong that someone up in the great unknown wants to punish me by having trouble follow me like a bad prom date?" She punched the view screen button viciously. Her day was just starting to look good after the girl fest... and now this. "Does this not look like revenge from a bad break up or what?"  
  
Ashley stared for a moment, mouth hanging, eyes bulging. Slowly, she turned to look at Cassie. "Having you notice that every time you and I are on the commend level together this happens?"  
  
"Yeah," she made a face. "I'm beginning to see a slight pattern here."  
  
Groaning, Ashley dropped herself into a chair. "DECA, call the others. We've got an incoming invading force." She stared at the massive armada moving toward them. "And tell them to prepare for the battle of their lives."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Billy?"  
  
He didn't bother turning. "Not to sound rude but go away."  
  
Kat crossed her arm and shook her head stubbornly. "Don't you think it's time you came out of your shell?"  
  
"Since I'm quite enjoying myself in it, I don't believe I'll do so." He slipped his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. One day he will learn not to allow himself to strain this vision so much while in research. But now was not the time.   
  
"Billy, let's talk," she dropped herself into one of the uncomfortable chairs and prepared for a battle. "I know that I don't know you as long as some of the others have. But we were friends at some point or other and I feel that I can help. I think I know you well enough to do so."  
  
Sadly amused, Billy finally turned to the blonde beauty with her hopeful smile. "And what exactly is it that you know about me?"  
  
She looked surprised for a moment, as if it never occurred to her that he would ask. "Well, I know that you are a good man. You're smart, loving, loyal.... You loved Zordon probably more than most of ever could. I know that you're hurting and that you're lashing out cause you miss him."  
  
He stared at her as the silence fell between them. "Is that it?" He felt cold from the inside, the slight frost on the walls did was nothing compared to the glacier that encased his heart. "Cause you might as well have described every other member on this team." He shook his head and turned back to the computer. "You don't know me at all, Kat, so please don't presume to try to play helpful listening friend for me. You'd just be wasting my time and yours."  
  
A physical slap in the face probably could have been equivalent to the words said so matter-of-fact that it took her a moment to register everything. For a moment, Kat wasn't sure what to do. She had come in hopes of both helping him and helping herself. Her talk with Zack earlier in the day got her thinking of what she could do to make this better.   
  
The situation has come to a point and no one can ignore the fire between the teams. The girls made a good effort to not even so much as mentioning the fights but they were all silently taking sides, just as she expected that they would. Who can ignore the fact that TJ and Billy both hit home with some points while jabbing at one another? It simply has to stop.  
  
"Billy..."  
  
"I appreciate your concern and your need to sooth things out. You girls do that a lot around here. But I'm not ready to go there yet and I don't think you're the one to do so." He got up and tried to walk away from it.  
  
She reached for him. "Billy, I just want to..."  
  
"DON'T!" he pulled away violently, not wanting the human contact.   
  
Perhaps if Billy hadn't pull away so quickly, perhaps if Kat hadn't been so frightened at the sudden outburst, perhaps had Billy not stood up, perhaps had Kat not sat down, the unfortunately incident could have been avoided.   
  
Startled, Kat pulled herself back too quickly to catch her balance. Backing hard into the usually solid chair, she sent it toppling by her sudden movement. It took half a second for her to realize there was no time or method in which she could brace herself. And the thought was completed just before her head cracked against the ground with a sickening thump. The stars erupted behind her eyelids before everything went black.  
  
For a millisecond, Billy froze in horror. A thousand thoughts pushed their way through his mind, barely registering as they were pushed aside by another overwhelming emotion. "KAT!"  
  
He watched in horror, as she lay there, unmoving, her breath barely raising her chest cavities. The frighteningly sour taste filled his mouth as he slowly crouched down. Hands shaking in fear, he reached out to touch her. "Katherine?"  
  
Kat groaned as the pain pushed its way through her consciousness. If she thought getting hit full force with a blaster was bad, this was ten time worse. At least when she was in combat, the Ranger suit protected her from most of the damage. Now, it was just her natural human body that was taking all the lumps. "Ow....." It was like being hit with a baseball...that was made from pure titanium alloy. [Some dancer you are. Tripped over your own chicken legs like that. Wait until Madam Shubort hears about this!]  
  
Handing reach but not touch, Billy leaned away from her. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Define all right," she groaned, not sure she could move. It took a moment but she finally got her eyes open. What greeted her vision was not good. Billy looked like a ghost; face pale as parchment paper. "Billy, are you okay?"  
  
He backed away from her, nearly tripping over his own feet. "I'm sorry." He shook his head, eyes wide and frightened. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Billy, you didn't..." but he was already running for the door."  
  
"I gotta go," he barely allowed the door to open before shooting through it.   
  
"BILLY!" She called after him then winced at the found of her own voice made her head throb even worse. "Oh great." Somehow, she had a feeling that she just made things worse. "What else can go wrong?"  
  
That's when the whip wide speakers came alive. "ALL HANDS TO THE COMMEND DECK. ENEMEY SHIPS APPROACHING!"  
  
Kat whimpered as she rolled onto her feet, grabbing a chair to steady herself. "I had to ask."  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Teaser Line from the next chapter: "I suppose I could always hop into bed with him." 


	25. Hard Decisions

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
Note: Sorry for the delay, you can blame it on life and the million of papers sitting on my desk.   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty Five - Hard Decisions  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship -  
  
"HOW BIG?" Rocky's eyes were nearly falling out of his head as he stared at the viewing screen in front of him. The day was just looking so good too.  
  
"We're looking at over six hundred troops." Cassie explained as she glanced at Andros ever once in a while, waiting for their leader to say something. But so far, he's only stared at the screen without a word. "A little over fifty percent are single fighter capacity but there are some that are big enough to crack us in half."  
  
"And they look like they mean business," Zack murmured as he sipped his coffee and ignored the fact that his ankle had swollen up like a water balloon. The only thing he knew to do was apply ice. He couldn't find anything in the infirmary to help and was unwilling to call Trini down for something so minor.  
  
"We so need a major plan," Tanya groaned and sat down with her back against the bulkhead. "This is so not what..."  
  
"Tell me what's up," Tommy asked as he entered with Jason and Trini right behind him.  
  
"About time," Adam grinned. "What did you do, take a nap?"  
  
"I was in the engine room. Carlos and I were discussing some..." Tommy stopped and stared at the screen. "Holy..."  
  
"Yeah, we know the feeling," Aisha replied.   
  
"Close you mouth Tommy," Kimberly suggested helpfully. "That's a very unattractive look on you."  
  
Jason and Trini traded quick worried glances. "What's the ETA?"  
  
"Three hours," Cassie replied.  
  
"That's it?" Tanya's face reflected her disbelief. "How could we not have more warning than..."  
  
"We picked it up on the long range sensors but they're coming in on us fast." Ashley explained, her eyes going to Andros and Zhane, both were just staring at the screen. "What do we do?"  
  
"What can we do?" Zhane shrugged. "We keep going and we fight our way through it like we always do."  
  
"Zack," Trini stared at his iced foot. "What happened to you?"  
  
"A little accident," he smiled as she rushed over to examine the wounded appendage. "Don't worry about it, looks worse than it feels."  
  
"Then you must be dying cause this foot looks ready to be amputated," Trini murmured. "Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"You were sleeping."  
  
"And?"  
  
Zack blinked at her, as it was explanation enough.   
  
"Don't bother, Trini. He's a guy," Tanya teased with a quick grin.   
  
Tommy traded looks with the other men. "I feel insulted."  
  
"Get use to it," Kimberly suggested as she stood. "Now, what do we do?"  
  
Andros shook his head. "Call the council, they were moving troops before. I want to know where those troops are now. If they can get here in time pull the bulk of the enemy ships away, we may be able to get through."  
  
"And let's see if we have anyway to divert the force a little without the risk of lives," Jason suggested as he mentally calculated how much of a delay this would be. "Plus we've only got a little under two hours before the next seal goes."  
  
The others groaned at the reminder. Kimberly sighed and went to work on the communications. "Hey, anyone seen Billy?"  
  
"I have," Kat replied as she walked slowly into the room. The walls were slightly tilted and her legs felt like rubber. She's got a pretty sure that she's got a concussion and would be so embarrassed should she upchuck her lunch on the floor. "And I don't think I did a very good thing."  
  
"What do you mean?" Trini asked as she helped Zack to his feet. "You're coming with me so I can fix that foot of yours. Let's get you at least walking before we... Kat, you all right?"  
  
She winced and decided that shaking her head was not a good idea. "I believe I have a mild concession."  
  
"How did that happened?" Aisha asked, going to her friend.   
  
"You want the long or short version of things," Kat asked, sitting down in a effort to get the room to stop spinning about.   
  
"Short please," Adam advised, grime faced as he stared at the viewing screen. "We're kind of in a time crunch right now."  
  
"Then the short of it was that I made a mess," Kat winced as Trini flashed a light in her eyes. "Do you have to do that?"  
  
"Yes," the doctor's answered sharply. "Follow the light."  
  
As Trini examined her patient, Kat began her explanation. "I tried to help, tried to talk to Billy. Call me naïve but I thought I could bring him out of his angry shell."  
  
"Let me guess," Jason groaned, " Not only did he not come out of angry shell, he probably retreated more into himself cause how you've pushed him when he's not ready to budge. And because he is as stubborn as most of us are, he's going to resist as long as he likes."  
  
Kat blinked at him for a moment.  
  
Tommy made a face. "Jason, stop hanging out with Trini. Makes you as hard to understand as Billy and Trini is sometimes."   
  
"I heard that," Trini warned then clicked her pen light off. "So how did your talk with Billy end up giving you a concussion?"  
  
"Well, like I said, I didn't do a very good job." Kat winced remembering the cold, chilling look he got from Billy. "And everything I said just seem to make him more angry. But with so little time left, I thought to try harder. Then he just didn't want to hear any more from me. He got up, I reached out and..."  
  
"He pushed you?" Rocky asked in disbelief.  
  
"Don't jump to conclusion," Tanya wiggled a finger at Zack before turning to Kat again with some uncertainty. "He didn't, did he?"  
  
"Of course not, Billy wouldn't do that!" Aisha stated with absolute conviction.  
  
"Of course he didn't," Kat agreed with a quick nod that made her groan in pain again. "I got up, I reached out, he pulled away and I lost my balance."  
  
"The ballet dancer lost her balance," Zack grinned with amusement.   
  
She scowled at him. "Keep it up Mr. Zackary I-broke-my-leg-falling-off-the-stage Taylor."   
  
"Ouch," Adam muttered and shook his head. "Then what happened?"  
  
Kat wanted to cry now. "What do you think happened?"  
  
Kim sighed. "He thought he caused you to fall and ran out like a bat out of hell."   
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Were you at least conscious by that time?" Trini asked, even knowing that answer.  
  
"Of course," she whimpered as Trini pulled her to her feet. "Where are we going?"  
  
"You and Zack are going to come with me to the infirmary so I can do a full check on the two of you." She turned to the Tommy and Jason. "I'd like to be here when you call the elders but I think this may take a while. I want to make sure Zack doesn't have any internal bleeding, that'll cost him his leg."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Zack practically jumped up, smashing his knee against the low console. "Ow...."  
  
Trini turned and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"You did that on purpose," he accused.  
  
"Why, yes," she turned to Kim. "Want to help?"  
  
"Looks like you're going to need it," she said looping an arm around Zack.   
  
"Er... Trini," Tommy said hesitantly.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"About Billy..."  
  
"He'll have to wait," Trini shook her head, not sure if she was relieved or not at having not to talk to one of her eldest friends.  
  
"Trini, we can't wait," Jason pointed out. "This is coming in too close for us to wait on this."  
  
"Jason, in case you haven't noticed," she waved her hand to Kat and Zack, both gaining support in an effort to stay standing.   
  
"He's right," Andros murmured, his eyes staying the formation of the fleet. They were posed to box them in, keep them here before while their master was on the verge of awaking from he's prison. There was no way they can allow that to happen. "We need Billy in top form, his need to retreat cannot be allowed at this time. This team needs all the member functioning."   
  
Aisha sighed. "Hate to agree with the boys but we do need Billy's expertise at all the stuff Zordon has locked away in his journal entries."  
  
"So what do you expect me to do? Beat the truth into him?" Trini asked, annoyed that they were taking Billy's mental health so lightly.  
  
"No, that's not what we want," Rocky shrugged. "He just needs to get past this anger he has and start working again. He can do all the screaming, yelling, raging he wants after we get through this little trial of terror. He needs a distraction.... Yeah, that's it. Billy boy needs a good distraction from his anger."  
  
"Distraction?" Cassie asked with a frown. "I suppose it would be a good distraction for both him and TJ if they just beat the shit out of each other. That's one way to get some of that frustration and anger out."   
  
"We want them alive and functioning, thank you." Tommy laughed.  
  
"Trini, you're the smart one. Can't you come up with something?" Adam asked.  
  
"Why is it that I'm always the problem solver around her?" Trini muttered, wrinkling her nose as she help to steady Kat more.   
  
Jason grinned at the disgruntle look on her face. "Because you are so incredibly good at what you do."  
  
She gave him a good frown for that helpful comment then mused, "I suppose I could always hop into bed with him. That ought to distract him if nothing else."   
  
Jason lost his smile almost instantly.   
  
Kimberly burst into laughter, distracting the others from seeing Jason's reaction. "Now there's an idea. "There's nothing like a naked woman to get a guy's mind off other things." She shook her head and helped Zack toward the door. "Let's get these guy patched up and let Trini get to work on Billy."  
  
"Here, let me help," Cassie offered as Kat stumbled again even with Trini's support.   
  
Jason snagged Trini's arm just before she could leave. "Trini..." he warned quietly.  
  
"Yes?" Smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"Tell me that you are not going to... That you wouldn't...."  
  
"Wouldn't what?" She asked, batting her lashes suggestively.   
  
He frowned at her, pulling her into the hallway for a little more privacy as the other turn back to work. "Trini, you cannot possibly be thinking of... of..." He couldn't even think about it without wanting to do someone bodily harm. "Trini..."  
  
"Tell you what," she leaned against wall and allowed him to crowd her for a moment. "If someone else were to...'volunteer' to be my bed warmer tonight, then I guess Billy will just have to fend for himself."  
  
It wasn't easy but Jason somehow managed not to laugh out loud. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her forehead with pure fondness. "Oh, I think I can arrange for someone else to keep you company tonight."  
  
She sighed in greatly exaggerated regret. "Poor Billy. Left all my his lonesome."  
  
He rolled his eyes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sounds..." Carlos began but couldn't finish.  
  
"Horrible?" Ashley suggested helpfully as she leaned against the readout console. "Yeah, that's the least of our problems right now."  
  
TJ sighed, his eyes hooded with expressionless emotions.   
  
"Kat made a boo-boo with Billy, it happens." Ashley had to fill them in on all the details of the conversation an hour before. She had been rather taken aback initially by Billy's actions. But looking back, she could see that the others all understood and knew that their friend had not done anything wrong on purpose. Bad circumstances were at fault there, unfortunately that still didn't solve the problem of a missing Billy, who appeared to have fallen off the ship's sensors. "So, on top of enemy ships, we now have a missing crewmember that is probably one of the few beings in the galaxy that understands half of what Zordon wrote."   
  
"And DECA can't find hid nor hair of him yet?" Carlos asked, his eyes straying to TJ for a second without his friend's notice.  
  
"No," Ashely made a face. "Tommy says that Billy has always been very good with computers. It wouldn't surprise any of them if he bypassed a couple of security protocols to give himself some space."  
  
"And interfere with the system in the mean time?" TJ asked, quietly. It was the first words his has spoken since Ashley sought him out and brought him to the engine room. "A little risky, don't you think?"  
  
"Jason says that Billy knows computers like no body's business," she shrugged, hoping TJ would not get into it right now. She was too tired, and frankly too scared, to deal with it. "None of them seem concerned with that part so I'm not going to borrow trouble. Everyone is more concern with his state of mind at this moment."  
  
"His state of mind," TJ repeated without the least bit concern.   
  
"Let's move on from the subject of the missing Billy to something a little more important. What's happening wit the fleet movements?" Carlos interjected with some concern.   
  
"They are up there talking to the Elder's Council now."  
  
"Then I guess we better get up there then," TJ suggested, his eyes cold and impassive. "After all, it would be nice to know what's going on our own ship." He walked out without waiting for either one of his friends.  
  
Carlos and Ashley exchanged looks of resign. It was a moment before Carlos could speak. "Think this is going to get us anywhere?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded mournfully. "Right into some really huge troubles."  
  
He chuckled and reached of her hand to squeeze affectionately. "How are you holding up, Ash?" She looked pale and slightly worn around the edge. And while he's been taking care to minimize the effect of TJ's anger, she's had to deal with the blunt of the other Rangers. "They are treating you okay?"  
  
"What?" she looked surprised at first before a twinkle of laughter erupted from her lips. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about me, I'm doing good. The girls have been everything this is kind to Cassie and me. You boys are the ones that are having problems."  
  
He grinned at her. "Is that your way of saying that society would fall into savagery should it be left to us men?"  
  
She raised one brow in silent inquiry.  
  
"Psychology 101, Mrs. McCrea's class, sophomore year, third period." He answered easily.   
  
Ashley laughed again. "I figured. And to answer your question: something like that."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey there," Tanya sat down on the lower bunk and propped her feet up on the bed frame and bumped her friend's shoulder with her own. "Why are you here all by your lonesome when the guys are talking to the elders."  
  
Aisha shrugged her shoulders. "I really didn't care to hear what they have to say. We do what we can. They do what they can. And we leave the rest up to fate. I'm sure everything will work out for the best."  
  
Swinging an arm around Aisha's shoulder, Tanya smiled. "You know what I love the most about you? It is your never-ending sense of belief that everything will work out for the best for everyone. And while I hate to burst this happy bubble of yours, I have to say that you're being awfully optimistic given that we may be looking at a battle of epic proportions here in about an hour or two."   
  
"Would you say that I'm a hopeless optimist?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"With a lack of connection to reality?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Totally naïve and unable to comprehend the enormity of what is..."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." pulling back to look at Aisha' distressed face. "What is all this?"  
  
Giving her head a firm shake, Aisha got up and began to pace the room. "I need to talk to someone about this and I know I can count on you not to take this to Rocky at the first given opportunity." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'd talk to Trini about it, given her unofficial position as team counselor, but we've been really running her ragged these couple of days that I really do hate to burden her with it. But if I don't talk to someone about it, I'd go completely and utterly insane!"  
  
"Talk to me then," alarmed by her sudden outburst.   
  
"ZORDON WAS INSANE!"  
  
Tanya blinked.   
  
"What was he thinking of giving a key to me???" she threw up her hand and resumed her pacing. "I was there... all of what? Three minutes? And he chose me?" her face reflected her dismay and disbelief. "Any of the other would have been more suitable. You! You would have made a perfect keeper of a key. You were on the team for what seemed like forever. Heck, you nearly had to relive your childhood because of it. Oh god, what insanity possessed him to..."  
  
"Hold it!" Tanya jumped up and shook Aisha about the shoulders. "What nonsense is this!"  
  
"It's not nonsense..."  
  
"Sure it is. It's so full of crap that flies won't go near it." Tanya stared at her as Aisha gurgled at the analogy. She wondered for the first time if her friend had been in the cold too long. "Have you told Rocky about how you feel?"  
  
"Of course not," she pulled away and began to pace again. "Rocky has more important things to worry about than my questioning Zordon's sanity."  
  
"He loves you," Tanya stressed carefully. "Now as much as I tease Rocky about his lack of maturity and sense of responsibility, I know he is all that and than some when it comes to the things that are important. And you are very, very important to him."  
  
"I know that Rocky loves me," Aisha sighed and sat on the ground, not wanting to feel the cramp space that the lower bunk creates. "I know that with all his jokes and pranks, he would do anything for me. And that's why I don't want to talk to him about this. He does not need to add this to his plate of things."   
  
"Aisha..."  
  
"Did you know one of the reasons that I left the Rangers was cause of this?"  
  
"This?"  
  
"Yeah, all this. Being pulled back into action again and again. It's like a soldier after war; you can't just leave it behind. It haunts you. Just when you think you're free of it, that you're living a normal life with your guy, it comes back and slaps you in the face." She closed her eyes. "I wasn't strong enough to face it, as much as I thought I was, I wasn't the first time around. I ran from it, ran to Africa. And now... a piece of it is in me." She laughed at the irony of it. "Of all the members that have ever graced the ranks of the Rangers, I was probably the least equipped, least willing to carry on the legacy. And yet..."  
  
Tanya shook her head. She had never known this. "Zordon understood why you left. He did."  
  
"I know he did," she smiled in fond memory. "I talked to him about it before I actually made the decision."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah." She could remember it like it was yesterday. A long conversation in the deserted command center in the dead of the night. She hadn't been able to face the others, not with the way she was feeling about her position on the team. Aisha had been perfectly ready to stand there and lie to him about her reasons, cover up her fears and just give a good reason for her to leave while she can, while she was still alive and breathing. But Zordon, in all this awesome wisdom, had seen right through her anxieties. Looking at him that night, she found that she couldn't lie to him. Two hours and a good cry later, she begged for his forgiveness. [God, he was so good to me.] Wishing her luck and telling her that he was proud to have had her in his ranks, he had sent her back to Africa with his love in her last ride on the teleporter. "He understood all too well. That's why I wonder why he chose me."  
  
"You want to know why he chose you?" Tanya asked as she sat down across from her friend Indian style and folded her hands together. "Zordon saw in you what Rocky fell in love with."  
  
"By willingness to let him eat in bed?"  
  
Tanya laughed. "Well, at least you still have your sense of humor."  
  
"Too many hours with Rocky."  
  
"I can see that" She squeezed Aisha's knee with her hand and offered a sympathetic look. "Zordon saw in you what we all see now. You are loyal, kind, generous, full of hope and dreams; you see the best in everything and everyone. Your unfaltering belief gives us the strength to..." Tanya blinked, startled by her own thoughts. "Oh my god..."  
  
"What?" Aisha frowned. "What is it?"  
  
Tanya glanced around the room frantically. "Where's your copy?"  
  
"Copy of what?" she asked a she followed Tanya's lead and got up to search the room.   
  
"The Riddle. I want to see it."  
  
Pulling the paper out from her back pocket, where it has not taken permanent residence, she opened the folded sheet. "Here."  
  
Smoothing out the crinkles and ran a finger over the stanzas. "Oh my god, I so cannot believe we didn't see this before!" She smacked herself hard on the forehead. "What an idiot I am!"  
  
Aisha stared at her. "Are you going to let me in on it or do I have to make wild guesses?"  
  
"Your are so definitely 'belief,' no doubt about it in my mind!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You girl, you are 'belief.' Here, in the riddle." She pointed to the stanza and family giggled with delight. "Everything is this part screams Aisha!"  
  
The girl in question was less sure. "I'm not sure if..."  
  
"No, no," Tanya wiggled a finger at her. "I'm positive. Listen to this: 'Belief is pure and loyal with Honor to hold. She resides brief but hold much. She is complete with Honor, and seeks to bring light to the darkness.' Resides brief? You just said so yourself that your tour of duty was the shortest one among the Rangers. And Zordon gave you a key. 'Hold much?' Get it?"  
  
"I got it," Aisha shut her eyes and nodded her head. "But what about this part about 'Honor,' I mean how is it that...."  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Tanya tugged at her arm, pulling her toward the door. "Honor is going to have to be Rocky cause everyone knows that the two of you were practically tailor made for one another. Zordon certainly did. Come on, come on..."  
  
"Where are we going?" Tripping along after her own arm, which was not firmly in Tanya's hand.   
  
"The command deck, we so have to tell the others."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"The kind of fighting you're describing here is going to cost thousands of lives," Tommy murmured quietly, hating that he was even considering the idea.   
  
"I understand that Ranger," Elder Trocial replied, his eyes heavy with regret. "But you must understand that we are all soldiers of this war. We all understand the risks that we take."  
  
"Do you?" Jason shook his head, his heart heavy with burden. "It doesn't sit well with any of us here to leave the fleet to face invincible armies that have no conscience and does not see any of the consequences of their actions. If what you know is true, these are merely drones. They are incapable of feeling regret or mercy on their opponents."  
  
"Yes," Elder Marrian nodded, her eyes aging ten years in the past two days. "But it does allow our troops to feel less when they open fire." She pleaded with her eyes for them to understand. "We understand your concern for the fleet moving in on your position. By the time Jorian's armada is in place to open fire upon you, our troops will be in place to defend. With our numbers, we will prove to be an adequate diversion for the armada. You will have no need to risk time to deal with this."  
  
Andros shook his head. "While I know that I am but one voice, I have to object to this. Our lives are not worth more than those that serve the fleet."  
  
"Yes they are," Elder Coran interjected from the split view screen. His ship was running on full burn in order to get there in time to give the Rangers their parting gift from Zordon. "None of us here have the power to deflect the disaster that can and still may befall us all. You do." He shook his head. "For light's sake Andros, you are a bearer of one of Zordon's keys."  
  
"I don't like it," Rocky shook his head in dead seriousness, his eyes reflecting his disgust over the whole argument. "I second Andros opinion on this one. Leaving the troops to fend for themselves isn't right and I cannot with good conscience agree to this plan."  
  
"I concur with Rocky," Adam sighed and looked at the troop movements from a side monitor. "The ratio is... It's like sending troops to be slaughtered out there."  
  
"We have fire power," Zhane said quietly from the side. "I say we use it. The delay will have to be dealt with at a later time. I think saving some lives is more important now."  
  
"And what of the lives that will be lost should you not make it to Gildon in time?" Elder Zilda asked, her silvery mane fluttering in the slight sway of the ship. Of the six elders that were currently sharing the split view screen, she was the only one on board the ships headed to divert Jorian's armada. "Can you with good conscience live with that?"  
  
"I hate to say it," Cassie interjected, hoping she wasn't going to be clobbered for this one. "But I have to agree with the elders. I think we should forge ahead and let the fleet deal with Jorian's troops."   
  
"I second Cassie on this one," Kimberly turned with regret to Tommy. "I'm sorry but I do. We have to look at the big picture here boys. Balancing the lives of a couple of thousand with lives of a few million is not worth it."  
  
"Kim..." Adam stared in disbelief.  
  
"She's right," Elder Marrian murmured. "To save the whole, we must sacrifice the few."  
  
"I am more than willing to give my life if my children can be saved," Elder Zilda added. "It is the way of the universe."  
  
"Kim," Jason looked at her. "What are the odds?"  
  
"Three to one," she turned to the computer. "Without us, each Aquitian ship will be facing three Jorian ships."  
  
"If it is any consolation," Coran interjected. "The Kerovan fleet is also on it's way. But they are behind and traveling at a much slower speed. It'll take at least six to eight more hours before they can be of any help."  
  
"I don't like the odds," Andros murmured, brows furrowed in concentration. There had to be more they could do.   
  
Karone watched her brother's face. Conflicting emotions flickered there, mentally torturing the young man. She hated that look on his face, especially after the shock and thrill he displayed only hours before at the new of the latest addition to their family. Touching her stomach tentatively, she silently hoped that her child was more like its uncle and father than her. [You are going to have all the love in the universe... If we survive this.] "Achem..."  
  
The others turned to her. "What is it, Karone?" Tommy asked, his face set in stone  
  
"I..." she hesitated. While place within the Rangers have been firmly established, she had no illusions as to what the other planets that Astronema had conquered thought of her.   
  
Jason nodded her. "Go on."  
  
"The ship has a shielding the is superior to those of the fleet. We are sleeker, lighter and faster than any of the bulky ships that were designed to carry solders in. As the Elders predicted," she glanced up at the serious faces of the men and women that had once been her enemy and cringed inwardly. "The Aquitian fleet will be here in time to divert the troops, but it does not mean that we have to avoid the fight completely. Perhaps we can prove to be an effective a distraction from the Aquitian fleet as they are to us."  
  
"I get it," Jason snapped his finger and looked expectedly at Tommy. "The last thing Jorian's armada is going to be expected, especially given the light that an entire fleet in there, is for us is to run at them head on. If we scatter their troops by cutting into the ranks..."  
  
Tommy nodded his head. "Then we can give the Aquitian more than enough time to pick them off for a bit while they are disoriented." He grinned, liking this idea. "That will probably smooth down the odds to two to one."  
  
Andros nodded his head and beamed at his sister. "That is an opinion that I can accept."  
  
"Me too," Rocky seconded it with enthusiasm. "Especially if I get to man a gun and cut off a couple of bad-guy heads at the same time."   
  
"Agreed," Cassie interjected, her face infused with relief.   
  
"Kim?" Tommy asked, his eyes on his thoughtful girl, hoping, praying that she could live with what they were going to do.   
  
Kimberly felt her heart stop and start again. All the lives that they would be sacrificing... But what can she do that is more? "Okay, let's do it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Teaser from the next chapter: "To be true to Zordon's dreams, we must be true to ourselves. Any less and we dishonor the man that we fight for now." 


	26. Double the Trouble

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty Six - Double the Trouble  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Aquitian Ship -  
  
"This is complete and utter lunacy!" Captain Lorian Demarci lived and breathed the army life. He followed the words of Zordon since before he knew what they meant. His dreams were interlinked with that of the great leader. And now... all those wonderfully bright ideals rested in the hands of seventeen teenagers that thought more with their hearts than with their minds. "They will never make it in time if they slow to help!"  
  
"They have made their decision," Elder Zilda crossed her harms and frowned at the pacing captain.  
  
"Well someone better convince them that it is insanity to even think of risking themselves when there are billions out there that can be slaughtered once Jorian is free from his imprisonment."  
  
"I don't think they are listening," Zilda grinned; the young were often an amusement to her, even in these precarious times. "They cannot turn their backs on who they are and what they were. Zordon did not choose these children because they foolish."  
  
"With all due respect, Elder, how can you say this is not foolishness?" Lorian ran a hand over his face, wishing his agitation away. "They would risk it all."  
  
"They risk what they must to protect those they believe need them," Zilda smiled, her face becoming the grandmother that she was. "They will do it because they know not how to do less."  
  
Shaking his head, Lorian sank into a chair and watched the stars streak by. "We are prepared to die. Everyone one of us."  
  
"And they know this," Zilda held her hands together and sighed. "These children of Zordon are good people with big hearts. For them not to at least try, it would mean that they have cut a part of themselves out, making them less than what Zordon saw in them." She watched the young captain's face as the understanding sunk in. "To be true to Zordon's dreams, we must be true to ourselves. Any less and we dishonor the man that we fight for now. How can you know that and ask them to do less?"  
  
Lorian Demarci should have known better than to argue with a member of the Council. "Then I pray that Zordon watches over his children well. For the fate of the galaxy rests in their hands."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"Oh hey!"  
  
TJ looked up and failed to respond.   
  
"You okay?" Trini asked, cautiously. The mass hall was empty except for the Blue Ranger, who did not appear to want company.  
  
"I'm fine," he answered quietly, turning his eyes away. He disliked the fact that Trini was watching him only too closely. Those doe like eyes saw too much for his comfort.   
  
Trini sighed. "No one on this freakin' team can lie convincingly, and I do mean no one." Dropping herself into a stool across from the man, she propped her head up with her hand and rested her elbow on the table. She had been searching for Billy, but it would appear that TJ could use a few minutes as well. Besides which, it would be wiser to allow Billy more time to cool down. "Okay, want to spill your guts to a complete stranger?"  
  
TJ looked up surprised. Somehow, this uncommonly blunt approach was not what he expected from the gentle looking doctor. He half expected the whole couch and ink blot routine you see on TV. "Is this how you treat all your patients?"  
  
"I'm not a psychologist, I'm a medical doctor. This is new to me too," she offered a tired smile. "But hey, someone's got to do it right? After all, we can't exactly save the universe if we're all slowly going stark raving mad."   
  
Shrugging, he elected to continue his lunch/dinner of jell-o and green beans. He hadn't really thought of eating anything but the hunger pangs kind of over took his wallowing and he came into the mass hall hoping to get some peace and quiet. He really did not feel any need to talk to Trini about his demons, but she seemed more than content to just sit there across from him and do nothing.   
  
After a few more moments of silence, Trini casually reached across the table and picked up a string beam without a by your leave. Chewing thoughtfully, she continued to ignore him.   
  
After more time passed, TJ finally could no longer stand it. "Aren't we going to talk about it?"  
  
Blinking at him, she frowned. "Talk about what?"  
  
Making an annoyed sound, "About whatever it is that you want me to talk about."  
  
Trini made a face and wrinkled her nose. "And what exactly is that?"  
  
He threw his hands up. "I don't know. One of those techno labels they put on people when others think there are being overly emotional and outrageously. Like lack of anger control. Or repressive explosive something or other. Or how I'm not dealing with my grief in the proper manner.... And...." He stopped and stared at her blank face. "You weren't going to say any of that, were you?"  
  
She shook her head slowly. "I was going to ask you to pass the juice but you seemed to want to rant a little." Shrugging her shoulder, she reached for the juice and glass herself. "So be it."  
  
TJ eyed her carefully. "Is this some strange form of reverse psychology?"  
  
"Is it?" she shrugged again and sipped the juice. "I wouldn't know." Sighing, Trini got up slowly, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to put it off much longer. "Look TJ, no matter what you decide that you will expect from me, I can promise you that I will never have a hidden agenda. That's not how I operate. You'll talk to someone, probably someone that you feel that you can trust, when you're ready to talk about it. The fact that you just blew up like a balloon in a sauna suggests to me that you're almost ready to. But it is all up to you."   
  
He stared at her for a moment. "How will I know when?"  
  
"You'll know," she smiled and touched his hand with her own, her doe eyes revealing her sympathy. "Men like you, you need time to deal with your grief and pain. You don't always deal with it in the healthiest of manners but you do deal with it eventually. I'm here if you need me to talk to." She turned to leave.  
  
"Trini!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
TJ grinned suddenly, revealing him to be still a boy in many ways. "For not making me feel like ten time the fool for jumping to conclusions."  
  
She grinned in return. "You may be a little on the impulsive side, but deep down, you're a good kid. But that is a failing you're going to have to work on. I'm surprised that Cassie hasn't call you on it already. She doesn't seem like the type to put up with it for long."  
  
The Blue Space Ranger blushed a deep crimson.  
  
Trini laughed and shook her head. "See you later."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Get back in bed!"  
  
Kat groaned but climbed back onto the medical bed she had been attempting to sneak out of. Her legs felt like jelly and attempting to leave was not one of her smarter ideas. "What are you still doing here?"  
  
Zack smiled and propped himself up. "Trini said to come check on you to make sure you follow orders and don't pass out on her. And since she won't take me off the injury list, I figure misery loves company."  
  
"We're going into battle you know," she pointed logically as her head pounded. She could almost hear the rushing blood in their veins. "Oh, if this is even half of how Aisha, Andros and Karone felt, I now understand their pain." Holding her head, she slowly lowered herself onto her side.  
  
"Why don't you just take the sedative that Trini offered?" He walked over and settled the thin blanket over the girl. "Hey, no sleeping remember? Concussion?"  
  
"Hate drugs of any kind, even the good ones." She glanced down over the edge of the bed and noted something. "Hey, where's your cast?"  
  
"Off and tossed out of a airlock!" He grinned and did a quick tap routine. "Trini found the most extraordinary gadget in here that mends tissue and bones. Fixed me up with time to spare. I'm cast free and dancing down the hallways."   
  
Kat laughed then groan as the vibrations in her head cause the room to spin. "Okay, for the next six or seven hours, no making me laugh."  
  
Zack laughed and hopped onto the next bed. "So, how long is Trini quarantining you here?"   
  
"Until I can walk a straight line and touch my nose with my index finger with my eyes closed," she sighed and rubbed her neck. "Which means I'm going to be here a while."  
  
"Guess you won't be part of the action yet."  
  
"Guess not." She sighed and turned her head. "So what's the situation?"   
  
"Well, Aisha is definitely a key and it is unanimously decided that that she is 'Belief.'"  
  
"Which would put Rocky up there as 'Honor.'" She nodded to herself slowly. "Yeah, that would make since."  
  
Zack nodded as well. "Which means that Rocky and Zhane are going to be watched closely."  
  
"Zhane?"  
  
"Yeah, the others figured that Karone is most likely 'Innocence' and Andros is probably 'Light.' So Zhane is in good running as 'Duty.' And because the seal is due to give in a little over an hour from now..."  
  
Kat laughed again, ignoring the sickening feeling as the room spun out of control. "Tommy and Jason has forbidden Zhane to go into battle with the Rangers, haven't they? Cause we don't want him getting an attack in the middle of the battle in outer space with no backup."  
  
Zack grinned. "Exactly."   
  
"Oh boy, I bet he's not too thrill with that."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"But these are just guesses!" Zhane shouted as he began the thirtieth track around the command deck while the others watched patiently. "We don't know if it will come to that or if you are even right."  
  
Tommy shook his head. "I'd rather be safe than sorry."   
  
He glared at the tall former leader of the Rangers. "And in the meantime I put the rest of my teammates in danger by not being where I should be."   
  
Kim sighed and gave Karone a look of sympathy. "They are more than capable of taking care of themselves and their duties. They are Rangers you know, and have been at this for some time now."   
  
"You simply cannot expect me to just sit back and watch..."  
  
"Zhane," Jason crossed his arms and attempted to speak as calmly as he could, understanding the young man's frustrations. "We also can't put you out there with a chance that you may go into shock and endanger the rest of the team when they need to rescue you. You've seen the results of these seals breaking, the bearers of the keys had all be incapacitated for some time after. We simply can't risk it."   
  
"He's right, my friend." Andros nodded his agreement. "The battle will no doubt be during the time when the seal is giving away. If you were to become unable to help yourself, we could be looking at even more delays. Think of this logically and outside the emotional box you are in."   
  
"I don't want to think outside the box," Zhane hissed with irritation. Of all the people on the ship, he expected Andros to understand that he needed to be out there. "I'm not going to..."  
  
Karone reached out and touched his arm. "Please Zhane."  
  
The plead from his girlfriend stopped his tirade abruptly. He looked around; the faces that stood against him were obviously not going to yield. "I'm not going to win this, am I?"  
  
The others shook their heads.   
  
Giving in with ill concealed reluctance, he shook his head. Reaching for Karone, he kissed her forehead to smooth her wrinkled brow. "I will reserve the right to join my friends at the first sign that someone else is next on the list. And I still think you are all wrong about your predictions. Zordon would be wiser than to choose me."   
  
"I'm not even going to comment," Cassie threw up her hands and walked toward the door. "Time for a nap. I want to be in tiptop form when hell breaks loose. Call me if there's anything more I need to do."  
  
"Sleep well, Cassie," Kim called after her and turned to the communications stations. "I'll keep track of both fleet's movements."   
  
"Wake me before we get blasted out of the sky, okay?" She grinned and slipped out the door.   
  
"Any one that doesn't have anything to do, either find something to do or go to bed. We all need to be sharp when the times comes to push our way through things." Tommy leaned his frame into the chair. "We've got about two hours of break time before the heavy hitters come into firing range. That's when we're going to play chicken with fate."  
  
"Nice analogy there, Tommy-boy," Rocky frowned then sighed with Aisha dropped into his lap. "By the way, when was the last time you slept?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Tommy, who shrugged and continued to scan the long ranger scansor readings.   
  
"Tommy?" Tanya inquired. "Rocky asked you a question."   
  
"I've gotten enough sleep."  
  
Tanya rolled her eyes and exchanged glanced with the others. "All those that thinks that Tommy is lying through is teeth, raise you hand." Half a dozen hands reached for the sky. "I think we are all in agreement here when we say: Tommy, you are a terrible liar."  
  
Rocky laughed as Tommy stared in open disbelief and sputtered something unintelligible. "Okay, here's another suggestion to be put to vote. All those in favor of Kimberly getting Tommy out of here for a good two hours of TLC, raise your hand."  
  
Kim didn't even wait for the vote before she vaulted out of her seat and tugged on Tommy's arm. "While I loath to agree with Rocky, especially since his mind is usually not where it should be," she threw the man a significant look as Rocky pretended to be wounded. "I think his suggestion is a very good one."  
  
"Kim, I want to review some of these..."   
  
"Tommy," she lowered herself enough to look him straight in the eyes. "Take your own advice and take a break. There are more than enough people here to watch out for things. Besides, you didn't get much sleep last evening."  
  
Rocky clapped a hand over his mouth to resist the urge to ask why.  
  
Tossing his friend a quick look, Tommy sighed and glanced over at Jason. His best friend said nothing but indicated to Kimberly, which was more than enough reason for him to get the hell off the command deck for some quality time. "I guess I could use a break from all the computers."  
  
"Good," helping him to his feet, Kimberly smiled at the others. "See you guys later."  
  
Tommy nodded and added, "Holler if you need me."  
  
Kimberly turned and shook her head at them. "Don't call us unless it's important, and even then it better be a life or death situation.   
  
Aisha and Tanya muffled their giggles as Rocky and Jason rolled their eyes and waved them off. Only Andros watched them with a curiously still calmness. He watched them until they disappeared through the doors that led to the commend deck, hands linked together and heads already leaning toward one another sharing secrets and thoughts.   
  
"Problems, Andros?" Jason asked, quietly as he came over. He had been under strict orders from Trini to make damn sure that the young man didn't over do it. The Red Rangers was still technically under medical leave. [Oh lordy, Trini is going to throw a fit when she realizes that Andros is going into battle with this team, no matter what she says.]   
  
"Are they...." Indicating toward the door. He frowned. "I didn't realize that they were... together. When they came they seemed almost uncomfortable with one another."   
  
Jason laughed. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. Tommy and Kim have a history, a long and painful one. But not matter what, those two were made to be together." He smiled remembering the expression on both Tommy and Kimberly's faces when they first met. "Do you believe in love at first sight, Andros?"  
  
Surprise reflected on Andro's face. For a moment, he wasn't sure how to answer. Then he remembered Zhane and Karone and the baby they are to have. Grinning suddenly, he nodded. "Yes."  
  
"That's Tommy and Kim. It is like taking a blow to the head, fast, hard and blinding. Consumed them bother so fast that I don't think either one knew what to do about it." Jason grinned. "But their case is unusual. Most of us poor folks don't get to be that lucky. Most of us stare love in the face for what seemed like forever until one day, you finally realized that the person you always considered your friend is something so much more. And then you spend way too much time trying to deal with the consequences of that realization instead of just doing something about it."  
  
Andros forced his face to stay neutral as he looked at Jason. "And does the second scenrio have as happy an ending as the first?"  
  
Jason shook his head over his own musing. "Only time will tell?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"My girl, the key bearer," Rocky grinned happily and snuggled Aisha close. "I like that."  
  
"Hey," she batted his hand lightly. "Don't forget that we have to watch out for you now. Lord knows when your seal will go and..."  
  
"Let's not jump to conclusions any time soon," Rocky advised, suddenly sober. "I'm not all together sure about that part of the riddle."  
  
"Rocky..."  
  
"Rocky don't be an idiot," Adam hit his best friend's shoulder lightly with his fist as he took a seat next to the loving couple. "Of course you are 'Honor,' there's no doubt in my mind that you are."  
  
"Well I can tell you that I have enough doubts for both of us." Rocky touched the panel lightly and checked on the core temperature. Even knowing that Ashley and Carlos are both in the engine room, keeping eagle eyes on the machinery, he still wanted to keep close tabs on everything. "Besides which, I always thought that of all the members of this team, you have the most honor of all."  
  
"Really?" Adam raised a brow in question. "How is that?"  
  
"Adam, you have this sense of justice that just seems to radiate from you like a cloud," Rocky grinned as his friend eyed him cautiously. "You were always the first to defend the underdog and the last to make judgment. Your sense of right and wrong is as clear as Zordon's, even if you seem torn with it sometimes. If I had to guess who'd embody 'Honor,' I'd say you."  
  
"I'm not the only one," Adam pointed out. "You were always the one that jumped in to help others when they needed, no matter what the situation was. You had the wonderful way about you that just makes people trust you and feel protected when they are with you." He nudged Aisha gently. "Remember Jimmy Chambers in fourth grade?"  
  
Aisha burst out laughing. "Oh man, I was so sure you were going to get expelled or something for breaking Jimmy's nose."  
  
"He lifted your skirt!" Rocky defended hotly, feeling his ears turn hot. Even he knew that he had acted a little hastily that day. Breaking someone's nose was definitely not considered good behavior. But Aisha had been crying and he so hated to see her cry.   
  
"My hero!" Aisha threw her arms around his neck and gave him a loud smacking kiss on the cheek. "I can always count on your to defend my honor."  
  
"Seriously though," Adam interrupted with a fond smile for his friend. The small spark of jealousy at their happiness felt like a small betrayal to his friends. "Rocky, you better watch yourself. There's no telling what kind of effect having the key is going to have on you. But guessing from every other time this has happened, it's going to be really bad."  
  
"And I think that you need to watch 'yourself,'" Rocky pointed out with dead seriousness. "I wasn't joking when I said that I think you would be 'Honor.' Zordon loved you like he loved his firsts, you gave so much to this team."  
  
Adam dismissed Rocky's predictions silently. "We all gave this team everything we had. Zordon would be proud of the way we all turned out."  
  
"In that, my friend, we are in full agreement."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hum..." Kimberly's grin could have split her face in half. "This is too good."  
  
Tommy grinned with self-satisfaction as he watched the pleasure engulf her features. "Like it?"  
  
"Oh yeah," she sighed deeply and smiled warmly at him. "I'm so glad we did this."  
  
"Me too," Tommy replied as he touched his mug of hot cocoa to hers. "I can feel the warmth all the way to my toes now."  
  
"Me too," she wiggled her toes in her shoes. "Man, I swear I thought my toes had been frozen off. Good suggestion, coming here." Glancing around the empty mass hall. "I'm actually a little surprised to find the place so devoid of people. For such a big ship, it is surprisingly small."  
  
"Well, probably because most of the others are either working or sleeping. We're looking at a rather energy consuming situation here." Though he really did hate to admit it, he was exhausted. The little sleep he got since arriving on the ship was wrought with nightmares and inner desires that refused to be quashed even after all these years. Staring at Kimberly now, he was glad that a part of him never gave up the dream of being with her again. "Speaking of sleeping..."  
  
She glanced down at the table shyly. "Listen, Tommy..."  
  
"Kimberly," he reached across the table the lifted her chin slowly. "You know me, you know that I won't push it." For a moment, something flashed in her eyes. Surprise? Disbelief? "Don't you believe me?"  
  
"I believe you mean what you say," Kimberly answered carefully. "But attraction and raging hormones are a rather...volatile combination."  
  
His lips twitched for a moment. "You afraid to be alone with me?"  
  
"No," she stated simply and without hesitation. Then she suddenly grinned. "But you should be afraid to be alone with me. After all, I may just take advantage of you."  
  
Tommy reframed from telling her to do exactly that. Holding out his hand, he waited until she took it before getting up. "As lovely as the thoughts of allowing you full accesses to my manly self," he kissed the top of her head. "I'm feeling the exhaustion of the past few days and since I'm guessing that either Jason or I will be piloting and the other will take gun point, I need to be in top form. How about you and I get some rest and we'll see how up I am for some of your attention after the battle."  
  
"Wow," she raised a brow in amusement. "A man that is turning down possible sex, label me shocked."  
  
He grinned and leaned toward her, "Well, if you insist..."  
  
"Too late, Romeo!" Kimberly stopped him before his lips could touch hers. "The offer is withdrawn until a later date. Let's some sleep."  
  
"Kim?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She smiled at him. "I love you too."  
  
He nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Remind me to thank Kat."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For making me see the light."  
  
Kimberly wrapped her arms around his waist and held tight. "I always knew I liked that girl."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trini skirted the four large emergency generators, staring at the monster contraption with some wariness. It was silent now, and she thanked the makers for that small miracle, but she had no doubt of that roar the generators would cause when activated, but that will not happen unless the engines failed, which she prayed never happens.   
  
Time was running short for them. With the seal scheduled to break in less than an hour, she really needed to be in the infirmary to prepare for whoever is next on the list of key bearers that will be overwhelmed by the powers that have guarded the universe for thousands of years.   
  
But first, she needed to find Billy and make sure he was all right. For a small ship, Billy certainly knew how to disappear when he wanted to, not even DECA could locate him.   
  
It took some thinking and lots of scouring through dozens of achieved entries to find what she needed. But the hours she spend studying the logs instead of sleeping as she should have been have finally paid off. Giving a small shiver of inner chill, Trini stared at the cryogenic chamber. Zhane spent two years of his life in cold sleep, trying to recover from mortal wounds that would have killed a lesser man.   
  
"Really makes you think, doesn't it?"   
  
Trini turned to search the darkness for where the voice came from. "Billy? Where are you?"  
  
"He spends his entire life battling for good, following Zordon's edicts. To protect his best friend-his brother-he walked straight into the line of fire and gladly gave his life." Trini moved around the healing chamber and saw that Billy was tucked into a little corner, head leaned back, eyes closed; his entire body language screamed pain. "You want to know what the most devastating part of it all was?"  
  
She sat down across from him, careful to keep her legs at least a foot from his so as not to panic him. "What?"  
  
"He'd do the same if it were you or me." Billy laughed dryly, his tone full of self-loathing and pain. "That's Zhane, selfless to the end. His duty, to protect, was always first and foremost in his mind." He sighed, eyes still closed as if to shut out reality. "While he was dying in Andros' arms, you want to know what I was doing?"  
  
Trini swallowed hard, feeling the lump in her throat. She's never heard Billy so desolate. "I'm not sure I want to hear this."  
  
"Oh, but I think you should know what your good friend was doing while his fellow Rangers were battling for their lives, while Zordon was being kidnapped and tormented by Dark Spector." He lowered his head and opened his eyes to stare at Trini.   
  
The raw anger, not at her but directed at himself, burned in the former Blue Ranger's eyes. "Billy, please..." Her heart ached for her friend. He was hurting so badly.   
  
He shook his head, his mind torturing his heart. "I was off having a grand adventure. I was the only Earth human to ever be allowed into the sacred pools of Aquita. I was having my first love affair with a woman that was old enough to be my mother and wise enough to be Zordon's daughter. I was enjoying life while Zhane was dying, Andros was fighting for his life, Zordon was being kidnapped and the Rangers were in disarray with no Tommy or Jason to lead them."  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know it's not my fault," he murmured, his eyes staring at his hands, open on his knees. "I know that I couldn't have done anything to prevent the damn thing from happening. I know that there was probably nothing I could have done in any capacity, especially without powers, to have helped." His voice became tight as his hands closed into fists. Billy closed his eyes against the pain in his heart and head as he relieved those moments when he learned of Zordon's death.   
  
"Billy," Trini scooted over to sit by him, her arms going instinctively around his shoulder, not forcing her comfort but offering it should he wish to take it. "We all wanted to help. We were all helpless."  
  
"But I wasn't," he whispered, eyes filling. "I wasn't helpless, not in the sense that the rest of you were." He turned to look at her, ignoring the arm on his shoulders. He held himself ridge, absorbing the ache as his mind reran all the possibilities, tormenting himself with the thoughts. "I had access to technologies that could have helped. I could have been there." His teeth clicked together. "I could have been there when he died."  
  
Trini leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling the pain that emitting from him. "Yes, you could have. But Billy, would it have made a difference?"   
  
"I don't know," he replied, every aching joints his body screaming at him. "I just down know if I could have saved him or not." His head ached from all the possibilities that he ran through while hiding from the world. "You should leave."  
  
She shook her head slowly, squeezing his shoulder for a moment. "I don't think so. And even though you didn't ask, I know you'd more than want to know, she's fine."  
  
Billy nodded his best. Of the members that have come and gone from the Rangers family, Trini still knew him the best. "I don't know how or why I would..."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, and Kat knew that. It was an accident."  
  
"It shouldn't even have happened," his lips trembled as he recalled the startled fright in Kat's blue eyes just moments before her head hit the ground with a sickening thump.   
  
"There was nothing you could have done about it," Trini assured him, her voice velvety soft and smooth. "Just like there was nothing you could have done for Zordon even had you been there. Don't torture yourself with this, Billy. Zordon would not have wanted it that way."  
  
Billy's eyes filled with hot, painfully angry tears. "GOD DAMN IT! IT SHOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED!" He got up, jerking away from Trini as he ran a frustrated hand through his head, feeling the pounding behind his eyes. "He was so good...so very good to every one of us. How could it be fair that he was taken from us!" Whipping the glasses off, Billy wiped the tears from his eyes as he paced the tiny space allowed him. "He was Zordon! He was our mentor... our father... our friend! He wouldn't have died... HE SHOULDN'T HAVE!" he screamed as fresh tears started up again. He hadn't cried since his first learning of the news.   
  
Trini sat there, silent as a tomb, feeling the claws of grief tearing at her heart. She swallowed the tears of angry and pain that she could hear in Billy's voice. How many nights did she lay awake thinking those exact same thoughts, raging at the universe for being so cruel?   
  
"I should have been there. I should have done something," Billy went on, his throat feeling raw, his head pounding as rage and blood surged through him. "WHY WASN'T I THERE FOR HIM WHEN HE NEEDED ME???"  
  
And there was the problem, Trini realized with a tender jolt. Billy never got to say good-bye and now it was eating slowly away at him.   
  
"OH GOD, WHY!" He yelled toward the heavens, as he fell to his knees, clutching his head in anguish. "Why?"  
  
Moving slowly toward the sobbing form, curled in a fetus position on the ground, Trini pulled him into her lap. "Don't do this, Billy. Don't do this to yourself. He knew that you loved him, that you would have been there had you could." She rocked him gently as he cried, fist clinched against his temples in pain. "Oh Billy, he loved you too."  
  
"AHHH...."  
  
Too late did Trini realize that not all the pain Billy was experiencing was emotional as his body twisted in agony. "Billy?" Pulling at his rigidly curled arms, Trini watched with horror as blood poured from the corner of his mouth. "Oh god, BILLY!" Jerking off her jacket, she forced the sleeve into Billy's mouth to keep the man from biting off his tongue by mistake. "DECA!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Teaser line from the next chapter: "Oh my god, we're going to die!" 


	27. And then there was more

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty Seven - And then there was more  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"WOW!" Aisha's eyes were like saucers on her face.   
  
Adam stared, opened mouthed. "Holy..."  
  
"Shit!" Rocky blinked and swallowed hard  
  
Kimberly watched with her heart jumping in her throat. "It's like Mount Vesuvius, only hundred times more powerful and seen from space."  
  
Tommy frowned as he watched the red glow from the discharge of energy with concern. "Did it seem to anyone that we got less of a warning with this particular seal than the ones in the past?"  
  
"Zhane?" Karone asked, her eyes searching her lover's face. "Are you feeling any discomfort?"  
  
For a moment Zhane blankly stared at her, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he felt disappointed in having his own theory proven true. "Of course I'm all right. Why won't I be? I told you it wasn't going to be me."  
  
Andros stared across the room at Zhane for a moment, his face unreadable in the florescent light. For a moment, the two young men simply traded looks. But they were too good of friends to allow the lie to stay. Zhane flushed and shook his head slightly, asking his pal to let it go for now. Andros nodded his head in return, understanding Zhane's need to keep things private.   
  
"Rocko? How about you?" Jason asked, his eyes still on the screen where a nightmare was being played out in real time.   
  
"Still kicking." Rocky shrugged his shoulder and glanced briefly at Adam. "And you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Adam answered with a quick glance at Tommy. "What now?"  
  
Tommy looked at Jason for help.  
  
Jason frowned. "DECA? Connect me to medical?"  
  
"Zack here, old friend. What's up?"  
  
"Zack, another seal just went."  
  
"Really? Wow. So who bit the dust?"  
  
"That's what we're trying to find out. Everything okay down there?"  
  
"Yeah. Kat and I are fine here, she's still got the headache for the bump on the head but it's nothing that hasn't been there since this afternoon."  
  
"Kat? You all right?"  
  
"Peachy. Except I want to throw up cause the room is spinning."  
  
"Hang in there. We'll keep you two posted." Jason turned to Tommy with a frown. "Now what?"  
  
Tommy sighed and took a chance. "DECA, get me the engine room."   
  
"Engine room. Carlos, your friendly engineer speaking."  
  
Tommy had to grin. For a moment there, it reminded him too much of Rocky. "Carlos, we just lost another seal. Everyone okay down there?"  
  
"TJ, me and Ashley are all in one piece, why?"  
  
"There's a bit of a mystery as to who..."  
  
There was a click before the interruption came. "Trini to command room!"  
  
Everyone was startled by the sharpness of her voice. "Trini, it's Tommy. What's up?"  
  
"I need a little help here. Billy is down... and I do mean down. And why the hell didn't someone warn me the seal was going to go ahead of schedule?"  
  
Since no one has so much as mentioned the seals, there was a mad scramble to the door. "Trini, where are you?"  
  
"Off the engine room, where Zhane's cryogenics chamber is." There was a grunt. "Ouch!"  
  
"Trini!" Jason yelled at the speaker. "What's happening?"  
  
"Billy is heavy, that's what's happening!"   
  
"Everyone freeze!" Tommy ordered in his most commanding tone as the crowd gathered at the exit door. "We've got a battle to that's going to start soon. Rocky, you and Adam go help Trini. Everyone else, battle stations."  
  
There was a moment of hesitation as Rocky and Adam shot out the door without a second thought. Jason looked tempted to go after them but knew that wisdom of his friend's command. Kimberly looked torn as she stared at the door with her brows knitted with concern. Andros and Zhane both sighed and prayed for the best. Tommy wished to god that he had a better plan.  
  
"Kim, let's get the movement of the Jarian's troops on the screen. I want to know what we're up against."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Man, what the hell did you do to him?" as Rocky stood there for a moment and stared at the sprawled body.   
  
Trini looked outraged for a moment. "Me?!? I'm the one that's going to be black and blue tomorrow morning." She groaned and rotated her shoulder. "For a guy that everyone in high school use to refer to as scrawny, Billy is really strong."  
  
Adam frowned. "Did you have a tranquilizer with you?"   
  
"No," she smiled and patted Billy's cheek gently with her hand. "I took my lead from Aisha."  
  
Rocky winced and gave Billy a look of sympathy. "He's so going to wake up with a monster of headache."   
  
"Like that wasn't going to happen before Trini played lightweight champion on him?" Adam asked as he helped to pull his unconscious friend into a sitting position. "You grab the leg, I'll get the body."  
  
"Easy there guys," Trini helped to lift while grabbing her jacket and putting it back on. The cold was even worse here where no one comes to visit. "Let's not do any more damage than I've already done."   
  
"You did what you had to," Rocky muttered as he lifted. "We all know that."  
  
"Yeah, but I still feel back about it," she replied as they walked as quickly as they could.  
  
Carlos looked up as they passed him, his eyes wide in disbelief as he fell out of his chair trying to stand. "Oh my god!"  
  
"What is it?" Ashley asked as she turned her head and came to a stand still. The small pool of blood that had collected on Billy shirt collar did nothing to help the situation. "What happened?"  
  
TJ's brows came down suddenly, his dark eyes clouded with concern. Billy's usually pale face looked deadly white against the scarlet around his neck. There was something frightening still about the man that TJ did not like at all.   
  
"Nothing to see guys," Adam waved them off the best he could with his elbow since Trini was too busy checking Billy's heart rate. "Everyone back to your stations."   
  
"How did he end up like that?" Ashley asked, her eyes sliding toward TJ for a second. It was a second too long.  
  
TJ scold at her and crossed his arm in a huff. "I didn't do it."  
  
"No one said you did," Trini replied, her eyes nearly crossing as she straightened up. Her back was going to kill her before this was all done. "If anyone is to be blamed for it, it's Zordon."  
  
"TRINI!" Rocky stared in horror at her, nearly dropping Billy's legs in the process.  
  
"Rocky, for god sakes," Adam shook his head and backed up slowly. "She meant that Zordon giving Billy a key was the cause, not that he had actually caused Billy's pain."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Trini sighed and led the way. "It's nice to know my friends think so highly of me."  
  
Carlos frowned. "Is there anything...."  
  
"What the hell?" Zack asked as he threw himself out of the way after spotting Adam, Rocky and their burden. "What happened?"  
  
"Seal went."  
  
"I know but... oh." Zack shook his head and peered at Billy for a minute before turning to the doctor. "Trini, Kat still feels like her head in on fire. Could you do something for her?"   
  
"As soon as I get there," Trini answered, helping to guide Adam through the door. "Billy is first on the list."  
  
"I'm sure she'd understand," Zack called after her before turning to the younger Rangers. "Hey, you are all needed on the command level. It's time to rock and roll."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh my god, we're going to die!" Cassie cried, her face reflecting the horror she felt.  
  
"Cassie, you're not helping." Ashley whispered, half distracted as she stared at the massive army that loomed in the screen.  
  
"Try not to be so pessimistic," Carlos advised as he too felt a quick jolt of fear.   
  
"Who is being pessimistic? I'm just trying to be realistic here," Cassie answered, hating the fact that she felt like hiding.   
  
"Cassie," Tommy said seriously, never once taking his eyes from the screen ahead that currently display an impressive gathering of forces to stop Zordon's champions from reaching their goal. "Do you truly believe that we would send you out there if we didn't think you had more than a fair chance of walking away from it?"  
  
Shamefaced, Cassie shook her head and shifted enough to hide behind an amused Carlos. "It's a really bad nervous habit of hers," he explained with a grin.   
  
"Correct it as of now," Tommy commanded, feeling the tension in his shoulder as he continued to study the pattern forming. "Damn it, they're trying to flank us."  
  
"That's not going to be much of a problem," Jason pointed to the side of the screen. "The fleet is less than two minutes behind us. All we gotta do is raise hell and scatter their formation. Let the main force mow them down before they get a chance to recover."  
  
Rocky shook his head. "I'd feel better about this if they were given enough time to turn about and come after us. That would expose their rear to the in going troops."  
  
"Agreed," Adam shifted in his seat. "We want to give the fleet as must advantage as possible. Engaging the enemy will give them time to put themselves in better positions but I would rather they get a chance to pick off a couple of them first."  
  
"Plus forcing them to turn would slow down their movements," Andros pointed out logically.   
  
"And we'd still be able to control the flow of the ships," Tanya added softly, her well trained eyes keeping a close watch on the movements of their allies. "Weaving through the opposing fleet will scatter their fire, making it harder for them to hit us."  
  
"You're going to have to do some pretty fancy driving there, Tommy." Kimberly shook her head and patched herself through to infirmary. "Hey, everyone all right down there?"  
  
"Trini looked like she could use a hand or two but otherwise we're all in great shape," Kat answered as she knelt to get the dropped test tube. The little bottle of Tylenol did wonders for her headache. "What's the situation up there?"  
  
"Take a look yourself," Kim answered as she transferred the screen down.   
  
"Holy... Trini! You've got to see this!"  
  
"Relax, we've got it covered," Tommy answered.   
  
"Relax?" Kat shook her head and sighed. "Only a guy can tell me to relax when I'm staring at a fleet that makes the Spanish Armada look like a pleasure sailing cruise."   
  
"Thank you!" Cassie peeped up for a second before ducking behind Carlos and TJ again. Ashley laughed.  
  
Tommy rolled his eyes. "Kat, keep Billy down there when he wakes up okay? I don't want Trini having to deal with him and whatever else she's working on."  
  
"Well do."  
  
Jason hesitated for a second. "And make sure Trini doesn't over do it. She's likely to work until she drops if you let her."  
  
"I heard that!" Trini answered.   
  
"You were suppose to," Jason answered with a grin.   
  
Rocky sighed and looked at Kim. "Want to find out how Zack is holding up in the engine room?"  
  
Kimberly smiled. "Patching you in."  
  
"Zack here. What do you need?"  
  
"Everything in order down there?"   
  
"Everything is prime and ready to go. Energy output at 100%, core temperature steady at 15 degree Celsius and shields are holding at maximum."  
  
Tanya looked over at the engine read out. "Need an extra pair of eyes down there?"  
  
"And what a lovely pair of eyes they be, my lady. Your pleasant company is always welcomed."  
  
Rocky rolled his eyes. "Just get down there and stop flirting over the intercom system."  
  
Sticking her tongue out at him, Tanya skipped out the door and down the corridor with the rest of the team looking on with great hilarity. It was nice to know that even at such dire times, they can still retain their sense of humor and fun. For without such buoyancy, they are likely to fall into some very dark places.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Aquitian Ship -  
  
"Eight minutes to engaging enemies," the young pilot announced with a steady voice. But looking at the young man's eyes, one could see that he was anything but sound.   
  
"Relax boy," Captain Khinar said as he patted the young pilot on the shoulder. "This will be a relatively simple and easy compared to some of the battles we've been in."  
  
The young man failed to reply that this would be his first battle out of the simulation room used at the academy. In fact, this was his very first assignment since graduating three months prior.  
  
"Patch me in to Captain Demarci," Khinar ordered as he took his seat once more.   
  
"Jules, you old Trivialian hound. What do you want?" Demarci grinned knowing perfectly well what the game is. They had paid it many times over during their time fighting side by side against Dark Specter.   
  
Khinar nodded his head. "Last one into the battle buys the wine on Omar IV."  
  
"Last one to engage the enemy buys the women on Sutar Prime."  
  
"Last one to kill a hundred marks pays for the trip home."  
  
"First one out of the battle names their kid after me."   
  
The captain winced painfully. "That's enough to for me to wish them double their numbers."  
  
Demarci laughed and nodded his head. "Good hunting, my friend."  
  
"May Zordon watch over us."  
  
"And his children."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"Keep your heads down and engage the enemy only when you have to," Andros gave the last minute instruction while keeping a close eye on his eyes. "We're merely playing backup and nothing more. Don't be heroes on this one."  
  
"Feels like that's all we've been doing lately," TJ muttered softly as he readjusted his helmet. Even after all this time, he still has a hard time settling into his uniform every time he morphed.   
  
"We're team players here, man," Carlos clapped his friend on the back and moved to his tube. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Boy, you're just full of enthusiasm today, aren't you?" Ashley laughed as she took her place.  
  
"Not every day we get to walk into what seems like impossible odds," Carlos commented, adjusting his gloves. Why he could never morph into a perfectly fitted pair of gloves is beyond him. "It just feels like it sometimes."  
  
"You know, you and Cassie should get together and write a nice comedy act for every would-be Power Rangers that may follow in our footsteps," Ashley suggest with a grin. "That ought to scare away the less than committed to the cause."  
  
"They'd have to committed to want this job," Carlos shot back as he watched Zhane and Karone hug. "In fact, I'd say we're probably certifiable by now for having volunteered for this."   
  
Following Carlos eyes, she smiled as Andros turned to speak quietly to his friend as his sister encircled his waist with her arm and traded a concern look with Zhane. "You're just annoyed that you haven't gotten any action lately. Trust me, if we fail to get the keys to the seals, we're going to have plenty to do for the next twenty to thirty years."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," he frowned. "Does it seem like the three of them are keeping something from us?"  
  
"What?" glancing over at the trio. "They really are like a family, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Zhane shook his head and sighed as Karone asked once more, "Are you sure you're well enough Andros?"  
  
"I'm fine," reassuring her with a pat on her hand. "You are the one I'm more concern over."  
  
"But I'm fine."  
  
"You're pregnant," he pointed out with a slight smile. After the initial shock, and curbing the urge to tear Zhane's head off his shoulder, he had found himself smiling ear to ear excited over the prospects of a new addition to their family. "You should rest more."  
  
"I agree," Zhane nodded his head seriously. "Honestly, the doctor says that you need plenty of rest and water. You should be back in your quarters resting."  
  
"I'm not the least bit tired," she glanced at the others, all waiting for the signal from the commend deck. "Besides which, they are short handed up top. I should help them out."  
  
"You should go get yourself checked by Trini," Andros advised quietly. "We do not want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to me," Karone shook her head and hugged her brother tighter. "You are the ones going into battle remember?"  
  
"They're trying to kill everyone here," Zhane pointed out logically and with a quick shrug of his shoulders. He worries that Karone may not be doing herself any favors by being so concern for them. "I doubt they care who goes first."  
  
"We should get ready," Andros advised as he pulled away from Karone. "Rest and be careful."  
  
"Come back safe."  
  
Zhane grinned. "Don't we always?"  
  
Andros glanced at him. "I'm not even going to touch that one."  
  
"Nervous?" Cassie asked as she kept an eye on Karone. There was something different about the girl. She's never seen the former princess so relax... okay, relax is not quite the right world for it but... there was simply something a calmer about the girl that she couldn't quite put her finger on.   
  
TJ stared at Andros for a moment, trying to see if there was anything different about the man now that they knew he was a bearer of a key. No, the man was as serious and stoic as he ever was. "Why? We're just playing backup remember?"  
  
"Thing could always go wrong, you know?"  
  
He looked at her with a frown. "You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?"  
  
"Sorry," she shrugged. "Can't help myself right now."  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Scared to death."  
  
TJ frowned again, seriously concerned now. Cassie was one of the few people in this world that he knew that was never afraid of anything. She was a spitfire in a fight, no holds bar and fists flying. But now, she was having trouble keeping her hands steady as she did some quick easy stretches to get herself limber after enduring hours of the near freezing temperature onboard. "We're going to be okay, you know."  
  
"We don't know that," she pointed her, eyes helmet shielding the fear she could feel rising like an illness in her throat. "We've failed before, we can fail again."  
  
For a moment, TJ felt his anger rise in response. But there was something...frightening about the way she said that words. "Cassie, you can't seriously believe that..."  
  
"That we would fail?" she turned to him, her hands gripping the rails tight. "I don't want to believe. I just know that it is a possibility that we try not to allow ourselves to think about but the truth is... that truth is that Billy isn't completely incorrect. We did fail. The Power Rangers failed. And it might happen again."  
  
For an eloquently speaker when the mood strikes him, TJ found himself unable to respond to what he could see was sheer terror in her voice. [Have I been so absorbed in my own problems that I failed to notice that she was living in a nightmare all this time? Damn Cassie, I really haven't been a very good friend to you lately, have I?] He was about to respond when the intercom came alive.  
  
"Battle stations everyone. We engage the enemy in one minute."  
  
And so it began.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We lost the lasers," Adam announced as he scrambled out of his seat.   
  
"I can reconnect from the side ports," Karone announced as she bounced out of her seat and headed toward the door.  
  
"Adam, go with her," Tommy ordered as he swung the ship around to make another pass. They were outflanking him form the right. Too many ships to maneuver well but there was still room to play with the enemy and their reckless shooting. So fair, the Jarian's troops have done more damage to themselves than the Rangers have. "Karone, I need those lasers ASAP!"  
  
"ASA what?"  
  
"Fix them fast!" Kim translated with a shout as Adam grabbed the girl's elbow and ushered her out the door. "Tommy, we've got too many... Whoa!"  
  
Rocky laughed as he swung his gun port around. "Three for the price of one! Nice shooting there, Jason."  
  
"I aim to please," Jason replied as he swung his cannon around for another round of shoot the ducks. "Tommy, make another turn will you. I'm weeding this side out pretty nicely."  
  
"We can see that," Tommy said as he pulled the ship up for another round. "Kim, how are our people doing?"  
  
"Aquitian fleet is kicking ass as we speak," Kim kept her eyes pealed for... "Zhane, we've got a bogie!"   
  
"What's a bogie?" Zhane asked as he picked up another ship with his weapon.   
  
"Enemy at 3 ticks, Zhane!" Andros called out as he brought himself around to over Cassie and Carlos who were covering the left engine exhaust.   
  
"That's the bogie," Kim announced. "And for future references, bogie is a enemy ship."   
  
"Got it!" Zhane said as he turned himself about.  
  
Tommy jerked the ship's nose up. "Kim, how much longer?"  
  
"We're about five thousand kilometers from the edge of this cloud." She announced as she continued to scan the area.   
  
"These guys aren't letting up," Aisha pointed out as she monitor the communications between the allied ships. "The fleet is going to be in this for a while. And I have a feeling that they'll be chasing us."  
  
"We're lighter," Andros replied through the intercom. "We can outrun them without much problems. The single fighters won't have the engine to keep up with us."  
  
"Is that why they are falling behind?" Rocky asked as he picked up another ship.   
  
"At this speed, only a fully equipped cruiser would be able to keep up," Zhane answered as he flipped around Andros to keep his friend covered. "And so far, I don't see any of them."  
  
Tommy nodded, seeing the end. "Then we're in lu..."  
  
"Oh my god!" Kimberly eyes went wide with horror.  
  
Jason turned his cannon around and fired before asking, "Kim! What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head as she turned to Tommy. "We've got more coming this way."  
  
Andros swung in time to avoid getting caught in two cross firing ships. "How many more?"  
  
"A hundred thousand at least!"  
  
The others took a moment to absorb that.  
  
"WHAT????"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Teaser line from the next issue: "It'll go like the fourth of July." 


	28. The Devise

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty Eight - The Devise  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
Tommy took a deep breath and held the ship steady. This went from a really bad dream to a full-blown nightmare in the space of a second. "Kim, call the Rangers in. Jason, Rocky, keep an eye out for any other taggers out there. I don't want to get hit for no reason. Once we've secured our position, let's talk strategies."  
  
Kim nodded her head slowly, "Space Rangers are on their way in."  
  
"Looks like we're cleared," Jason called as he continued to scan his sector. "Rocky?"  
  
"Cleared," Rocky called back as he slowly slid his aching body from the seat. "Let's head up."  
  
"Zack?" Tommy called as he looked at the energy readings. "What's wrong with engine three?"  
  
"I'm working on it. I'm working on it!" Zack yelled at the speakers as he scrambled up the ladder at high speeds. "Tanya, get that fire out!"  
  
"Fire?" Tommy asked as he took a step toward the door to give his friend a hand.   
  
"Relax, it's just a little one," Tanya said as she looked at the fire extinguisher with some hesitation. "How do you work this thing?"  
  
"Point and push the yellow button," Zack called back as he shut off the third engine. "Tommy, I need to make repairs on engine three. We blew out the heating coils. They've got to be replaced immediately before the engine blows."  
  
"I'm reducing speed now," Tommy answered as he shut off the engines from his end. "Get working on that. We need this ship moving again soon." He turned toward a concentrating Kimberly. "Beautiful, can you get a message to the fleet?"  
  
"Already done, they know the situation." Her concerned eyes turned toward him for a second.   
  
Aisha, silent until now shook her head slowly. "They're engaged in battle, Tommy. We're on our own."  
  
"I know," he sighed and leaned back against the panel for a moment. "Meeting in two minutes. I'm going to run down and check on Billy for a moment."  
  
"I'll come with you," Jason said as he walked in from the side door. He had striped down to just a tee-shirt and jeans. A fine sheen of sweat covered his forehead and his breathing was slightly labored. "Those cannons are getting heavy."  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine." He watched as Rocky jogged in out of breath from the other side door. The former blue Zeo ranger was down to his undershirt and jeans. "Rocky?"  
  
"I'll watch the steering for a while," he nodded his head toward the view screen. "What's the ETA on that?"  
  
They turned to Kim, who groaned. "Fifteen minutes to firing range."   
  
"That doesn't give us a whole lot of time, does it?" Aisha commented before leaning toward to trade a quick kiss with Rocky. "I'll go check on Adam and Karone."  
  
Tommy nodded his head and turned to Jason. "We could use some options right about."  
  
Jason sighed and rubbed his hand over his tired face. "I'm thinking. I'm thinking."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You have got to be kidding me?!?" Kat stared in horror at the small screen by the bed. "This cannot be happening to us."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trini asked districted as she prepared the blood sample. They knew the cause of these intensely painful headaches, but none of them knew how to counter it. So to that end, she was going to keep trying.   
  
"The new wave of troops that just rolled in out of nowhere," Kat answered, eyes still fixed on the screen. "There's like thousands of ships out there."  
  
"The others will take care of..." Trini turned as the moan caught her attention. "Well, well..."  
  
Billy opened his eyes from a split second before squeezing them shut again. "Lights. Off. Please."  
  
Suppressing a grin, Trini went over the dimmed the lights. "Welcome back to the land of the living."  
  
"What hit me?" he groaned.  
  
"I did," the former yellow Ranger answered quietly as she stepped up next to him. She pulled on the restraints. "Had to tie you down so you don't roll out of bed during the battle."  
  
"You hit me?"  
  
"Yep!" she pulled the belts off and set them on the side tray.   
  
"Why did you hit me?" he asked, feeling a pounding in his head. He slightly sickening feel was making him breath a little harder and swallow all too often, and every time he did he felt the stabbing pain in his mouth. "And what is wrong with my tongue?"   
  
"You tried to bite it off," she answered cheerfully as she patted his shoulder then pulled her penlight out. "Want to open those pretty blues for me?"  
  
"Not really," he answered with a moan as she tried to pry his lids open. "And why would I tried to bite off my tongue? What did you do to me?"  
  
"Moi?" she asked in mocking offense. "Innocent little me?"  
  
"Who has a knockout punch," he opened his eyes willing for a second then winced as she shined the light in his eyes, hitting his pupils. Groaning, he pushed her hands away. "Don't."   
  
"Hey," Kat grabbed his arms as Trini again tried to exam him. "Behave or we'll have to tie you down again."  
  
Billy's eyes popped open in surprise as he turned to look at the blonde by his side. "KAT!"  
  
"That's my name," she answered lightly. She ran a smooth hand over his forehead. "How are you feeling big boy?"  
  
"I... I..." not words were forthcoming.   
  
Trini glanced at the two with amusement. "Should I leave?"  
  
"No," Billy's hand shot out and grabbed Trini by the wrist. "Don't go," in a near panic.  
  
A surprised brow shot up as Trini looked at Billy then at Kat in question. The tension was like a brick wall from Billy's end and hurt from Kat's end. She watched with must interest as Kat slowly moved away, not saying a word and left the room. Turning back to Billy, she shot her old friend a question with her eyes.   
  
"I know, I know," he muttered.  
  
"If you knew, why did you do it?" she asked, checking his temperature and heart rate.   
  
Saying nothing, Billy struggled for a moment to sit up, ignoring the screaming protest of every muscle in his body. "I... I was..."  
  
"An idiot?" she suggested helpfully. "Deep breath."   
  
"That's cold!" straining away from the stethoscope. "And of your information, I was embarrassed."  
  
"I know," she replied. "Deep breath again and cough."  
  
Dutifully coughing, he glanced her. "So why did you hit me?"  
  
She made a quick note in the chart by the bed. "The seal went."  
  
"The seal went?" his eyes went wide then closed for a second. "Where are my glasses?"  
  
She dug into her pocket. "Technology to create nuclear bombs and travel at light speed, but we can't seem to fix your eyes."   
  
"I like my eyes the way they are, thank you very much," he replied with a sigh. "So who was it?" She glanced at him and rolled her eyes in exasperation as she continued to make notes. It took another moment before the genius light bulb went up. "Oh."  
  
Trini laughed and handed him a glass of water. "It's nice to know our resident tech wiz is so quick on his feet."  
  
Suddenly realizing that he was dehydrated, Billy gulped the water down. "Give me a break, I just woke up."  
  
"And acted so like a man," she admonished with must regret. "And here I thought you, of the testosterone filled members of the Ranger family, was above that." Pouring him another glass, she shook her head. "Another disappointment in a long list of..."  
  
"Are you done?" he asked, frowning at her.   
  
"Not even close, but I'll stop for now." She leaned against the bed and crossed her arm. "But seriously, that was just awful of you."   
  
Sighing, he nodded his head. "I know. I was just..."  
  
"Embarrassed," she nodded. "Yes, I know. No excuse to act the idiot though. You hurt her feelings really badly."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know, you know, you know." She rolled her eyes. "And yet you still do it!"  
  
"I'll apologize, I promise. In fact, I'll go right now." He tried to stand but almost ended up pitching straight into the next bed. Trini's timely save help him avoid another crushing blow to his nose. "Or maybe after my legs stop feeling like limp noodles."  
  
Laughing, she helped him back into bed, noting that his lips lost all its color again and his breathing was labored once more. "Oh Billy, you are too sweet." She leaned forward and kissed him between his brows just as Tommy and Jason walked in.  
  
Raising both brows, Tommy asked, "Are we interrupting something? Cause we can always come back."  
  
"Laugh it up funny man," she retorted and walked to the side counter. "Remember who bunks with your girlfriend and think about that when you're sleeping all alone in your room freezing cold cause she's not there."   
  
"You are a cruel woman, Trini Kwan." Tommy complained before going to Billy. "Hey, how are you?"  
  
Jason walked quietly over to the young doctor and leaned back against the counter. Keeping an eye on the conferring Billy and Tommy, he whispered, "What was that all about?"  
  
"What?" dropping the data into the computer for storage and keeping her back turned to the men in the room.   
  
"The kiss."  
  
She frowned at him. "What kiss?" Then glanced over at Billy. "Oh, that kiss." Chuckling softly, she shook her head. "Jealous?"  
  
"Very," he replied seriously.   
  
Surprised that he would admit it and flattered that he did, Trini squeezed his hand. "Billy and Kat are having problems. He's just... being a typical guilt ridden guy. I was laughing at him and reminding him that he's still the same sweet nerd." She tilted her head and smiled at him. "Feel better?"  
  
Jason considered it for a moment. "A little."  
  
She bumped him with her shoulder in a teasing manner. "How about if I invite you to spend the night in my bed? Would you feel better then?"  
  
Flashing her a boyishly teasing grin, he nodded his head. "Probably."  
  
She picked up the test tubes and dropped them into the stand before shoving the whole thing into freezer. "Then consider yourself invited." Heading toward the door, Trini announced to the room in general. "I'm going to leave you boys to your own devise for a while. I'll be down the mess hall looking for food if you need me. Play nice and don't tire Billy out."   
  
"Meeting on the command deck in five, Trini!" Tommy called after her.   
  
"Roger that!" She yelled back as the door closed behind her.   
  
"What was all that about?" Billy asked Jason as the former Gold Ranger joined his friends by Billy's bedside. The former Blue Ranger still looked pale but at least there was some color in his face now.   
  
"What?" Jason asked. "By the way, you look like death warmed over."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Billy made a face. "And don't change the subject. What were you and Trini talking about so intimately over there?"  
  
"I'm curious myself," Tommy asked.  
  
Jason grinned but shook his head at them. "Private conversation, nothing for you guys to worry over."  
  
"She is asking for time off again?" Tommy joked gently feeling just a tad guilty over the fact that Trini was literally working twice the amount the rest of them were. "And aren't you cold? It's like below ten in here."  
  
"No." Again, he shook his head. "And never mind what Trini and I talked about. You update Billy on the happenings?"  
  
"Yeah," Billy answered for Tommy. "And let me tell you, I'm not liking this one bit." He swung his leg over the side and grabbed Jason's shoulder to give himself some leverage. "Help me to the command deck, I want to be in on the meeting."  
  
"Billy, you can barely stand much less walk," Jason commented quietly as he gave his friend more support. "Beside which, I rather not go up again a really pissed off Trini when she realized that you disobeyed doctor's order that left the infirmary."   
  
Tommy nodded his head as he came around the bed to loop an arm around Billy. "You need to get back in bed and rest up. You just went through hell and back, and look it too. Don't push yourself like this."  
  
"I can rest when I'm dead," Billy shot back with more heat than he intended. "Sorry. But I think saving our lives is more important than me taking a goddamn nap. So, help me get up there."  
  
The two former leaders of the Power Rangers exchanged concerned looks over Billy's head but neither one made a move to help Billy back to bed. Instead, Tommy and Jason half dragged and half carried Billy to the lift. Under normal circumstances, they would never think to put a sick man to work. But this wasn't normal circumstance and they didn't have too many choices.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Aquitian Ship-  
  
"Look at the size of the incoming fleet!" someone commented behind Demarci's.   
  
"Leiutenant! We're engage in battle. Keep your mind on the fight at hand and wait to worry about what's ahead," Demarci growled. There was nothing worse than the bearer of bad tidings. "And someone patch me through to Captain Khinar."  
  
"Lines open, sir."  
  
"Jules!"  
  
"What do you want?" Khinar holler back as his ship took a hit from the side. "Pilot, that was some awful flying."  
  
"Sorry, sir!"  
  
"Don't be sorry, just do your job right." Turning, Captain Khinar made a grime visage. "What do you want, Demarci."  
  
"Rangers are going to need back up soon. I'm tapped out."  
  
"I'm nearly there," sighing Khinar looked at the energy output of his ship. "We don't have enough to make much of a difference, even if we get there in time."  
  
"Can they bring the ship around and let us rush the two fleets?"   
  
"That's suicide."  
  
Demarci shook his head slowly, knowing perfectly well that it was. "You have a better solution as to how to get the Rangers through that wall of enemy ships? Cause I'm fresh out of ideas."  
  
There was a pause. "No, I don't."  
  
"Then make the suggestion and I'll prep the rest of the fleet."  
  
"I'll make the suggestion but wait on the prep. I want to get the Ranger's input on this first. They're not going to like leaving us if it looks like we're not going to make it without them. Too noble by half for that."  
  
"So we don't tell them," Demarci suggested even knowing that it was a silly suggestion. "Forget I said that." The Rangers were too good of strategists by now not to see the obvious.   
  
"Done," Khinar glanced over at the monitors at the fighting ships that swarmed around each other. "We have to clear this area soon."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Any suggestions?"  
  
Demarci groaned. "I'm thinking. I'm thinking."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-   
  
"That's the break down," Rocky concluded after giving the Space Rangers a quick summary of what they were up against. "There isn't any way the Aquitian fleet is going to be of any help to us unless we turn this bird around and head back into the thick of it, bring that entire fleet in with us."  
  
"Not going to work," Andros shook his head slowly. "We're be leading the murdering army into an innocent village."  
  
"Agreed," Jason sighed and watched the monitors with concern. The small clock on the left corner counted down the time until they came within firing range.   
  
"Where's Karone?" Zhane asked as he ruffled his sweat-covered hair. Resting the silver helmet in his lap, Zhane looked up at them rest of the Rangers with weary eyes. He collapsed onto the ground against the far side of the wall the moment he came in.   
  
Tommy glanced up from the read out in had been studying. "She went to..."  
  
"Okay," Karone ran in slightly out of breath and wiping her hands on her pants. Adam followed her in, equally covered with grease. "Both lasers are working again. But we'll have to aim manual. The targeting grids were fried beyond repair. They'll have to come out and be totally replaces when things calm down. But right now, we just don't have time for such extensive repairs." Her eyes searched her friends for any obvious sides of wounds. "Everyone all right?"  
  
"Peachy," Cassie answered breathlessly, her eyes closed as she leaned against the wall. "Just peachy."  
  
"Good job, Karone. You too, Adam." Jason said, clapping his hand on Adam's back, sending the man tumbling to the ground. "Sorry."  
  
Tommy frowned at he glanced at the energy output. "Carlos, Ashley, you two up to doing some repairs on the engines? I think Zack and Tanya could use some help down in the engine room."  
  
Tucking his helmet under his arm, Carlos helped Ashley to her feet. "With the universe at stake, we'd find the energy to climb Mt. Everest. Come on, Ashley."  
  
"I'll come too," Cassie volunteered tiredly. "I'm not good at this whole strategy thing."   
  
"Thanks guys, be sure to take a breather too though." Tommy shook his head in regret. "We may have to send you out again in a bit."  
  
Nodding their heads, the three Space Rangers headed down.   
  
Looking around, Jason offered, "Suggestions anyone?"  
  
Kimberly decided that shyness and looking stupid was not so important at the moment. "Can we go around them?"  
  
Andros shook his head slowly, his eyes following the clock with dread. "Space is infinite. They are coming for us. If we move, they move. Without stealth capabilities, we can't get pass them without detection."   
  
"What if we charge through them like we did the last bunch?" Adam suggested as he wiped his hands clean on a towel. "With enough force and speed...."  
  
"No, it won't work," Zhane shook his head and took Karone's hand and tugged her into his lap. "See those green triangular marks, those are lightweight cruisers. They're bigger than we are, twice the firepower and just as fast. We can't outrun them and we don't have the fire power to destroy them, not from here."  
  
Silence descended once more as everyone racked his or her minds for solutions.  
  
Karone glanced at her brother for a moment, eyes filled with apprehension. Just imagining the reaction she was likely to receive made her cringe inwardly. Once she goes back, it's hard to do so again. But these were hard times with hard decisions to be made. Swallowing her doubts and fears, she peeped up. "I have an idea that I know you aren't going to like."  
  
Andors and Zhane looked at each other then looked at her and simultaneously responded with an adamant, "NO!"   
  
"Whoa boys," Jason admonished lightly with a quick smile for Karone, who appeared less startled at their reaction than the rest of the assembled members. "Take it easy and let's hear her out."   
  
"No, absolutely not!" Zhane said firmly as he soothed Karone's fright with a warm gentle hand on her back, rubbing in small circles.   
  
"I agree," Andros added, eyes locking with his sister's. "It's too dangerous."   
  
"Why don't we find out what she's proposing being dismissing it out of hand," Tommy suggested.  
  
While Andros and Zhane both shook their heads in opposition, Karone began to tentatively describe her plan. "Well, Dark Specter was a good teacher if nothing else. Obviously, it's been a while since I've actually done anything like this..."  
  
"Karone," Kimberly interrupted gently, offering the girl an encouraging nod. "Why don't you just tell us?"  
  
"Sorcery," she blurted out all at once. "I can blow the fleet up with some manipulation of..."  
  
"No," Andros stated once more. "You promised me that you would never use alchemy again."  
  
She looked pained. "But Andros..."  
  
"I can't let you risk falling back into that pattern again. I can't."  
  
"This is desperate time, Brother." She got up, letting her hand linger on Zhane's arm for a moment. "I can't just sit here and do nothing. I can't. How can you expect me to when you've taught me so much about loyalty and love and honor and..."  
  
"I've always taught you about keeping your word," Andros shook his head again. "No, Karone. You said so yourself once, the darkness is a tempting place. It's easier than being good."  
  
She had no defense against that. The temptation was there, always there waiting for her, to fall back into the pattern of taking the easier way out. The negotiations with the space pirates, the battles with the raiders, how much easier it would be to simply force them to submit to her wishes... to her brother's wishes.   
  
Tommy was about to say something when the door swished open. He took a quick step back and prayed for some miracle to save her.   
  
"Whoa Trini," Aisha commented. "You look mad enough to kill."  
  
Not saying a word, the young doctor stepped into the command room with eyes that spoke volumes. While her face was completely smooth, not a wrinkle of emotion in sight. But those eyes... Tommy and Jason back up a step and pointed to Billy in unison, "He made us do it."  
  
She glared at them for a second before rolling her eyes in annoyance. Talking over to Kimberly, she leaned over and whispered something into her best friend's ears. Kimberly looked surprised for a moment before her brows came down in a scowl. Turning, the former pink Ranger shot death rays at the men.   
  
"I'm going to die horribly in my sleep, aren't I?" Tommy asked Jason as he forced himself to give Kimberly a pathetic kicked-puppy look in hopes of getting out of whatever trouble Trini just landed him.   
  
Aisha scrambled over and listened in for a second. Her eyes widened suddenly as she looked at the two in disbelief. When both original rangers nodded their head seriously, Aisha turned frowned.  
  
"Oh boy, we're in serious trouble now," Jason muttered back.   
  
After a few more moments of conference, Trini straightened and walked over to Billy. When the former Blue Ranger opened his mouth to speak, she effectively shut him up bring up a sharp palm in front of his face. His teeth clicked audibly. Checking respiratory, heart and blood pressure, she made a quick note of the fact that he was no longer as pale as he had been in the infirmary. Then she promptly turned on her heels and left.  
  
Kimberly and Aisha scrambled after her without another word to the rest of the group assembled in the command room.   
  
"She certain does know how to make you feel like a worm, doesn't she?" Adam commented after a moment of silence.   
  
"Like no one I know," Jason murmured before rubbing a hand over his face. Looks like the invitation to spend the night in her bed had been withdrawn, much to his regret. "Now..."  
  
"I think my plan has validity," Karone announced quietly, watching the door. She didn't like the fact that the women had left. She had been counting on their support to push aside her brother and lover's objections.   
  
"I disagree," Billy replied.  
  
"Why?" TJ asked from his corner of the room. It was the first time either of them had spoken since this whole mess began. "Cause she was Astronema?"  
  
Tommy sighed, hoping that this was not going to turn into another round of who-blames-who. They simply don't have the time for it, and he was running out of patience with these two.   
  
"Yes," Billy answered quietly as he looked at Karone behind the reflection of his lenses. He watched the hurt bloom in her eyes and felt instant for regret for having said it. For the first time since he stepped onboard the ship, he hadn't meant it to point fingers. "Let me clear that up a little for you, Karone. It's not that I don't trust you to do what is necessary for the good of the team, for the good of the universe." The surprise made her eyes wide. "But Andros is right when he said that the temptation will be great for you to revert back to the nature that Dark Specter cultivated within you. You'd be risking your identity both morally and intellectually. A dual personality as strong as yours have been can rip your sanity to shreds. It's not worth the risk, not to you or your child."  
  
"She's pregnant?" Rocky asked in fascination.  
  
Karone was touched, truly touched by his sentiments be they true or not. "But the enemy ships..."  
  
He pushed the final button. "Zordon wouldn't have wanted you to take that kind of risk, and neither do we. I... I thank you for making the offer though. This discussion is closed." He glanced at Jason and Tommy, both nodding their head in agreement.  
  
Zhane squeezed her hand as she sank down on to her legs beside him. She watched Billy with stunned eyes. She hadn't expected him to... defend? No, that's not the right word for it. Support? No, that's not it either. Protect... yeah, that's it. She hadn't expected him to protect her like that. Understanding so well what can happen.   
  
"So back to square one," Adam commented.   
  
"Not quite," Billy interjected with a grim smile. "Got a question for you, Andros?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"How attach are you Rangers to your gliders?"  
  
Andros looked at TJ, TJ looked at Zhane and Zhane just shrugged his shoulders. After a moment, Andros turned back to Billy. "They are but machines."  
  
"Good," he nodded his head slowly, still feeling the pounding that was just at the tolerable level. "Next question, how much explosives do you have onboard?"  
  
Startled by the sudden simple idea that they hadn't even considered, Andros turned to Zhane, who answered, "We have six warhead torpedoes with delay relay devices."  
  
Nodding, Billy glanced down at the notepad he had been doodling on. "How fast can we put the gliders to the warheads?"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait..." Rocky shook his head, not quite catching up with the rest of the half coded words. "What will that do?"  
  
Tommy was already nodding his head slowly. "It would create an explosive devise that we can control from this end with minimum risks to lives."  
  
"It'll go like the fourth of July." Billy simplified for the first time in his life. He looked at the others for comments and suggestions. "So?"  
  
"What the hell are we sitting around waiting for?"  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Teaser line: "It's the little things in life that counts." 


	29. Chaos

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
  
Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. Life go did not want me near the computer for a while and... what can I do? Enjoy and thanks for the reviews guys, they are greatly appreciated.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty Nine - Chaos   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"You aren't really mad at them, are you?" Aisha asked tentatively as she jogged along side Trini who was power walking some of her steam off. "I mean, I know why they..."  
  
"Of course I know why they did it," Trini answered heatedly then sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."  
  
"I think you're allowed, you've had a rough couple of days." Aisha smiled and patted her on the shoulder.   
  
"It's just...."  
  
"So stupid of them to have risked Billy's health like that?" Kimberly suggested as she led the way back to her room.   
  
"Yeah but that's not why I'm angry with them either," Trini explained slowly as she shook her head. "I know why Billy is needed and under normal circumstances I won't even blame them."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But they didn't even tell me," she replied angrily. "I go off to get a bit and then come back to an empty infirmary. No note, no message, nothing!"  
  
"Very inconsiderate of them," Aisha agreed with a nod. "I would have expected those three to do better, given all the shit you've had to put up with these last couple of days."  
  
"They didn't even consult me," Trini muttered without much heat now. "For god sakes, do I look like I would be completely unreasonable about things with all hell breaking loose at the moment?"  
  
"Of course not," Kimberly sympathized. It really did peeve her that Tommy would so something so incredible guy-like in many respects. She expected better from him. "You are the primary physician on board and you should have been consulted, no matter what your decision might have been. They've taken you for granted."  
  
"I hate that," Aisha agreed with a frown.   
  
"It's the stress," Trini acknowledge wearily. "We all do stupid things because of stress."  
  
"Please tell me you're not making excuses for them," Kimberly begged as she opened the door and crashed on the bed for a bit. "Cause I'm going to kick 'your' ass if you are."  
  
"They're not forgiven yet, if that's what you're asking," Trini said with a grin. "God, I wish I can take a shower. But I'm not willing to stripe down in this cold. Might end up with freezer burns or something."  
  
"Yeah," Aisha made a face and turned to leave again. "I'm going to bring some coffee to the crew in Engine Room. You guys need anything?"  
  
"I'll help," Kimberly offered, slowly getting up again as Trini climbed the bunk.  
  
"No, stay." She gave the former Pink Ranger a push. "You've been on the bridge all morning and most of the afternoon. Take a nap while you can. You too Trini."  
  
"What do you think I'm doing now?" Trini replied good naturedly as she laid down with a groan. "Wake me when Hell Week is over."  
  
"Sleep well," Aisha wished to them before leaving.  
  
Kimberly stared at the metal gray walls for a moment. "Trini?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We have to be up in fifteen minutes or less to help with the battle."  
  
"I know," she murmured.  
  
"Fifteen minute nap?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She paused. "Trini?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's going on with you and Jason?"  
  
Trini smiled, realizing Kimberly less then subtle effort at getting information out of her while she was half dead. "Sherlock Holmes you are not." She sighed and rested her arms behind her head. "He's fond of me."  
  
"Fond?" Kimberly asked in disbelief.  
  
"Okay, okay. He likes me."  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "He 'likes' chocolate cake. He's 'fond' of football, baseball, volleyball and any other ball you can think of. He 'loves' you."  
  
"He does not," she argued only half-heartedly.   
  
"Of course he is. A blind man can see that the boy is head over heels for you."  
  
Laughing, Trini leaned over the side and grinned. "We're taking it slow."  
  
"May not have too much time left," she pointed out logically.  
  
"True, but I think we're doing okay. Moving slowly pass friendship and..."  
  
Kimberly burst out laughing. "Oh please.... Jason moved beyond that point years ago."  
  
She blinked. "Kim..."  
  
"You love him?"  
  
She didn't answer for a moment. "I'm not sure. Never been in love before."  
  
Kim nodded her head. "Does his mere presence make the world seem a less harsher place? Does he make her feel warm inside just by the thought of him? Does it hurt to think that you may not have tomorrow with him?"  
  
Trini nodded her head slowly. "Is this love?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." She smile then shook her head. "Then again, what do I know?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It doesn't have to look pretty as long as it'll take the pressure of traveling together. Weld them tight," Billy instructed as he moved to push another warhead into place. Grabbing the nearest glider, he tried to shake the sudden dizziness from his system.  
  
"Whoa there," Ashley reached out and tentatively held Billy's arm for a moment, not exactly sure of his reaction. She watched as he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the steel tight enough to turn his knuckles white. "Are you all right?"  
  
Three deep breaths later, he nodded his head slowly. "Yes, thank you."  
  
"Maybe you should sit down for a second," Ashley advised slowly, careful to keep him balanced as she helped him lower to the ground. "You look pale as a ghost at the moment."  
  
"I'm naturally of a pale shade of color," he informed her slowly even as he conceded that he was not feeling as well as he had hoped. "But Trini often says that that my skin tone has nothing to do with such phrases as they describe the health in which other find..." he looked up at her slightly confused face. "Never mind. I think you're right about resting. I do not feel very stable at the moment."  
  
"Billy, don't push yourself," Tommy advised from half way across the crowded bay. "I do not need Trini more pissed at me that she already is."  
  
"And you know she's going to double our punishments if she find out you out cold from exhaustion," Jason added with a smile as he held the gliders in place while Carlos wielded the torch that would seal the two transportation devises together. "How are we doing?"  
  
"We've got to work faster," Andros informed them as he and Cassie slammed their gliders together. "Rocky and Adam can only keep the single fighters occupied for so long."  
  
"Don't worry about Rocky and Adam, they'll do their part in keeping the enemies distracted as long as we need them to," Tommy said as he helped Zhane to load the warhead into place. "I'm more concerned about Zhane and Tanya in the engine room. How were the repairs going when you guys left them earlier?"  
  
Carlos winced as he finished welding his glider to Ashley. He was going to miss the old thing. Saved his life more than once now. But sacrificed had to be made and this was one of them. "The repairs were about sixty percent completed when we left. Zack and Tanya said that they could handle it."  
  
"Those engines have to be running when we get these puppies off the ship," Jason frowned as he strapped the warhead into place and took the torch from Carlos to secure it. "Karone, you mind giving them a hand?"  
  
Nodding her blonde head, Karone touched hands with Zhane for a second before turning, not once questioning the orders given. It felt incredibly good to be part of a team, especially a team that accepted her without reserve. Stopping briefly, she looked at a pale-faced Billy who appeared to be having trouble breathing. "Um..."  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry." Billy assured her with a weak smile for her concern. "Just get those engines running again and I'll be even better."  
  
She nodded again and took off, considerably cheered.  
  
TJ watched the exchanged with quiet eyes as he loaded his glider with a warhead. It was not lost to them that Billy's attitude had drastically altered since... It made no sense but at the moment, he had more concerns to think about than another's behavioral patterns.   
  
"You've looked better," Jason said as he handed the torch back to Carlos and joined Billy on the ground for a moment. Covered in sweat, he did not feel the cold that had Billy bundled in six layers of clothes. "Karone has fallen into your good graces?"  
  
"Can't blame her," Billy murmured back quietly, praying that he does not up chuck the wonderfully hot coffee he had not three minutes ago.   
  
"That's not how you felt when you came on load," Jason pointed out slowly but felt the tides have changed in Billy's heart. "What happened?"  
  
"I'd like to say Trini's fist," which had Jason chuckling, "But I think it was the talk."  
  
"You and Trini?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled admitting the Trini's gift has once again saved his sanity. "Or actually, my yelling and her listening without any judgment or opinions."   
  
"Got it off your chest?" Jason asked quietly, watching as Cassie and Carlos argued over how to place the warheads together for maximum damage.  
  
"Yeah," Billy nodded slowly. "Karone was a victim of circumstance, just like most of us are. We don't get to choose what you can and cannot do in life. Life does a damn good job of choosing for us." He smiled as Tommy and Andros rushed over to break up the impending fight that looks about to start between a fuming Cassie and an amused Carlos. "I should apologize to her."  
  
"I don't think you need to," Jason advised gently. "I think having you smile at her ever once in a while is enough to let her know that you don't hate her and that you care."  
  
"She's family," he muttered quietly, still a little in disbelief over his own line of thoughts. "Part of the Ranger family. I owe her an apology."  
  
"If it would make you feel better..."  
  
"It would," he nodded and silently thank Jason for his understanding. "Now if I could figure out what to do about TJ."  
  
"Ah yes," Jason turned and watched the solemn young man heaved his glider toward Ashley's for the final link. "Now there is a hard nut to crack."  
  
"Yeah, I certainly did not make it any easier," Billy admitted somewhat embarrassed. A small spark of anger still flared when he thought of TJ, but he had been ruthlessly stomping it down now. He needed to move pass this anger and guilt, this was not the time to be stalled by old tendencies.   
  
Jason nodded his head in concession but added, "You were grieving. We can't blame you for that."  
  
"Sure you can," Billy grinned lightly but his eyes revealed something else. "We were supposed to be pulling together for this fight. We were Zordon's children, his chosen ones. And then I walked in and caused that cold icy wall to be erected between the new team and old. Sure Trini and Kim and the girls tried to transcend it, and an admirable job they did too, but the wall was still at all times." He shook his head with regret. "I did a 'great' job carrying on Zordon's dreams there."  
  
Patting him on the back, Jason got to his feel slowly. "We all deal with grief in our own way. It was likely that the wall would have been there even if you hadn't done anything at all. In case you haven't noticed, TJ isn't exactly going out of his way to make himself likable."  
  
"Why is that, do you suppose?" Billy asked, his eyes following the Blue Space Ranger's movements.   
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Then I guess Trini has a new patient waiting in the wings."  
  
"Guess so."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Is there anything we can..."? Demarci landed hard on his side as the entire ship rocked with an impact from a colliding ship. "Report!"  
  
"Suicide fighter to port side," one of the engineers called out as he rushed to the elevator. "Engines two and three are down!"  
  
"Get repairs going," the captain hollered back unnecessarily before turning back to the main viewer. "Rangers..."  
  
"Sir," Rocky forestalled him. "With all due respect, you have enough troubles there as is. There is no need for you to worry about us."  
  
"You are hopelessly outnumbered, Ranger. We can perhaps spare..."  
  
"No!" Adam shook his head firmly. "Keep your men where they are and let us worry about the incoming fleet. You came with reinforcements when you can spare the energy to do so. In the meantime, we've got ourselves a nice little plan in the works."  
  
"The Celestial Heavens smiles upon you, Ranger," the captain nodded his head in return. "We shall dispatch of these villains as quickly as we can and come help. Please keep us advised of your situation."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," Rocky nodded his head. "May Zordon watch over us."  
  
"Like wise, Ranger. Demarci out."  
  
Adam raised his brows at his best friend for a moment. "May Zordon watch over us?"  
  
Rocky shrugged his broad shoulders. "That's what they keep saying to us."  
  
"Yeah but to use that kind of term...never mind." Adam shook his head and sighed. "We still keeping those guys running around in circles?"  
  
"Yup," Rocky replied with a grin as he kept an eye on the autopilot. "It's like watching a dog chase its tail."  
  
"Can't keep this up for much longer. They may be androids but they're not completely stupid."   
  
"Remember the putties?"  
  
Adam glanced over with a questioning look wondering at the sudden change in subjects. "Yeah?"  
  
"It's like watching the putties fight all over again. Committed they may be, but not the brightest bulb in the universe." Rocky picked up his coffee and blew on it. "I hope Aisha went to take a nap. I know that she says that she's fine but it was less than twenty four hours ago that she was laid up with a brain explosion."  
  
"Don't worry. Unlike most of the other members of this team, I think Aisha is sensible enough to know not to push herself to the max."   
  
"You think so? I am not too sure. No offense to my darling's intelligence, but when it comes to needing to do what needs to be done, even the smartest of us go a little beyond the their sensibilities to get things done."  
  
"We on Billy now?" Adam asked quietly, watching with a critical eye as at the formation of ships that were gathering.   
  
"You have to admit..."  
  
"I know, I know. He's not been himself since Zordon's death."  
  
"Have any of us been?"  
  
Thinking about it, really thinking about it Adam had to concede that they've all been acting up just a little over all of this. Not that traveling across the universe in an effort to stop a monstrous demon that's lived probably longer than some stars have was anything unusual. Just the same old stuff they're use to dealing with now. Adam rolled his eyes. "You're appetite hasn't changed."  
  
"Thanks," he grinned. "By the way, Aisha thinks Knowledge. What about you?"  
  
"I would concur."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But what?"  
  
Rocky cocked his head to the side. "I heard a 'but' in there."  
  
"Nothing much. I just thought that Billy could just as easily be Spirit."  
  
That got a reaction. "More Jason or Tommy on that one."  
  
"Soul?" Adam suggested.  
  
"Who would be Spirit?"  
  
Adam shook his head and sighed. "Knowledge it is then. You enjoy playing devil's advocate, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"By the way, I still think you are Honor."  
  
Rocky grinned. "And I still think that you are."  
  
"I guess time will tell which one of us is right."  
  
"Amen to that."  
  
"And it's going to prove to be me."  
  
Laughing, Rocky leaned back as he watched two ships run into each other due to the complicated movements of the ships auto piloting skills. "You're uncommonly arrogant about this."  
  
"Aisha is Belief. You are Honor. Makes perfect sense to me."  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you anymore cause we'll just end up going another round on this without any results."  
  
"Thank you for conceding though."  
  
"I'm not conceding," Rocky argued with a laugh. "I'm just saying that it's hopeless to argue over this."  
  
"Okay, we'll drop it. By the way, how are you and Aisha?"  
  
"Good." He nodded his head firmly. "Very good."  
  
"Very good, heh?"  
  
"Yeah," Rocky continued to nod his head, his mind somewhere else now.  
  
The distracted look was more than enough to pique Adam's curiosity. "Rocky?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you evil are you hatching over there?"  
  
Glancing over, he smiled. "I'm thinking how nice Aisha would look in white."  
  
"White?" a brow rose in inquiry.   
  
"Yeah, white. It is traditional you know. And with all her modern views of woman's rights and equality and all those wonderful things, Aisha's still a very traditional girl at heart."  
  
Adam stared openly, jaw hitting the ground. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
Rocky nodded his head again, his mind already moving quickly along that particular path. "I like to know what my girl wants. It's the little things like life that courts. I think she'd like yellow roses in her bouquet, what do you think? Spring? May? Be my best man?"  
  
Laughing, Adam shook his head with amusement. "This trip just gets more interesting by the minute."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"From here, we will be able to navigate the bomb," Billy explained as he hook the controller on.   
  
"How do we protect it while it's getting pushed in?" Andros asked as he glanced at the counting clock on the main viewer.   
  
"We don't," Jason murmured regretfully. "There isn't time or equipment for anything that extensive."  
  
"But what if..."  
  
"It's a chance we'll have to take," Tommy said as he took a seat. He was exhausted from the work and less than adequate sleep he has been getting lately.   
  
"It's a huge risk," Zhane murmured his eyes troubled by this as he watched the converging ships. "How about if I go along and..."  
  
"Are you nuts!" Tanya exclaimed, startling the silent Rangers around her. "Isn't one trip into La-La Land for two years enough for a lifetime?"  
  
This startled Zhane. "I..."  
  
"I totally agree," Kat nodded her head firmly. "That's a thumbs down from this quarters."  
  
"But I..."  
  
Kimberly shook her head firmly at him. "All those opposing the Silver Knuckle-Head's idea, say AY!"  
  
"AY!" Came the unanimously shouted reply.   
  
Smiling sweetly at Zhane, Aisha patted him on the shoulder. "And the ay's have it."  
  
"Don't you just love democracy?" Ashley added with a laugh.  
  
Andros laughed and mentally gave his friend a kick. "But we do still need to give the bomb some cover."  
  
"We'll have to do it from here," Tommy point out as he took the pilot seat. "Whose our best shots?"  
  
"Kimberly," Trini pointed out.   
  
"Me?" was the reaction.   
  
"Yeah you," the doctor replied with a roll of her eyes. "I seem to recall a flower monster you hit with your power bow."  
  
"She's right," Zack added with a grin. "Oh by the way, engine three is at full capacity again, thanks to Karone and her inventive use of a monkey wrench."  
  
The former princess of evil blushed as her brother looked at her questioning. "They needed a conductor but didn't have a proper one that fitted. I had Zack pound the wrench into a shapeless piece to fit as a rod."  
  
Andros nodded his head and took it all in stride that they were using scrape metal to treat his beloved ship.   
  
"Kimberly it is," Billy agreed with one hand absentmindedly rubbing his temple. "Who's the other?"  
  
They all looked at one another. Rocky and Adam pointed in unison, "Jason!"  
  
The former Gold Ranger nodded his head in acceptance of the idea.   
  
"Okay, Jason and Kim on the cannons." Tommy looked over at the rest of the team. "Carlos and TJ on the lasers?" looking for objections.  
  
"Other way around," Billy interjected. "The cannons have heavy blast yields, I don't want it interfering with the bomb's auto navigation system."  
  
Adam shook his head for a moment. "I thought we were just going to point them in one direction and push."  
  
"Exactly," Billy turned and grinned at them. "I don't want anything interfering with the direction of the bomb. Lasers are softer. Switch the teams' positions."  
  
"Agreed," Andros nodded slowly, feeling the exhaustion.   
  
"Boys?" Jason asked quietly.  
  
Both nodded their head in concession.   
  
Cassie smiled happily, "Ashley and I will stay in the engine room." Her friend nodded her agreement readily. "Okay with you, Zack?"  
  
"The more the merrier. Right, Tanya?"  
  
Tanya smiled. "Plus you at least know how to use the fire extinguisher."  
  
Ashley laughed. "Took me while to learn it too."  
  
"Trini has the medical bay," Kimberly pointed.  
  
"As usual," she added with a resigned sign. "And I'm taking Billy and Aisha with me. I don't want to hear it, Billy." She added when the man in question opened his mouth to object.  
  
Knowing the steely look in the former yellow ranger's eyes, Billy clamped his mouth shut and nodded his head. It was a battle he was not going to win. Besides which, he didn't think it was wise to piss her   
  
"Andros, you want to pilot?" Tommy asked as he looked at the Red Space Ranger. It occurred to him that he was taking too much control; this was Andros' ship and home.  
  
"No, I would rather sleep," and Red Ranger admitted reluctantly. He's body was screaming with the need to rest. He's been pushing himself harder and harder these past few days. "If it is all right with..."  
  
"Of course it is," TJ interjected with a frown. "No need to work yourself into an early grave. I'm sure there are no objections." His tone indicated that that should be none.  
  
Billy swallowed the retort and nodded his head toward the tired Ranger. "Get some rest, Andros. This is what team work is about." He turned and looked at the Silver Ranger. "You too Zhane."  
  
"Someone has to be on communications," he pointed out.  
  
"I'll handle it," Karone volunteered quickly  
  
"Thank you, Karone," Billy replied, his blue eyes resting on the girl for a moment. "But..."  
  
"But what?" TJ asked, not heated but expectedly.  
  
Cassie elbowed the Blue Space Ranger hard.  
  
Billy sighed and turned back to Karone. "But I thought perhaps you should rest."  
  
"I'm fine," Karone replied, offering a tentative smile. She liked Billy this way, his eyes not full of heat and anger.   
  
"But..." his eyes traveled to her belly for a moment. "Maybe Adam or Rocky can hold down communications."  
  
"But I'm perfectly capable of..." Karone followed his gaze and blushed mightily. "Oh..."  
  
"What?" Cassie and Ashley asked at the same time.  
  
"The baby," Billy pointed out.  
  
"What baby?" the girls asked, again in unison.  
  
Karone blushed a deeper red. "My baby."  
  
"Our baby," Zhane corrected.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Cassie squealed in the most high-pitched tone she could achieve.  
  
The boys winced. "Does she have to do that?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Did you have to do that?" Carlos asked as he jogged along side his friend told the cannon ports.   
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Be so defensive about every little thing that comes out of Billy's mouth?"  
  
"Was I?"  
  
He glanced at his friend with irritation. There was only so much he could take, even for a buddy. "Has it become such a second nature to you that you don't even realize it when you're being a jackass?" He hadn't might it unkindly but someone needed to kick the boy hard enough to get his head out of the dirt. "Wake up TJ, we're at war right now. If Billy can bury the hatchet long enough to get the job done, the least you can do is that same."  
  
TJ was silent as he parted company from Carlos and headed toward the cannon port. If asked rather he had seen the change in Billy, he would have replied no. But there was a change, he could see it when the man walked, talked and worked. He had considered that the release of the seal might have released something within the man. But...  
  
He shook his head, pushing the thoughts away for now. He had other things to concentrate on at the moment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ten bucks says that Andros is the godfather," Cassie betted her friend as they set up to guard the engine room against any disasters.  
  
"That's not a bet," Ashley protested. "That's a given. Twenty says that I'm the godmother."  
  
"You're on!" Cassie said as she slapped skin with her friend.  
  
"Suit up ladies," Zack called as he scramble down the ladder toward them. "They're getting ready to launch that puppy."  
  
"Do we have to go into battle mode?" Cassie whined as she moved into one of the monitoring stations. "Those helmets are heavy after a while."  
  
"It's up to you but I would like to point out that the uniforms insolate heat," he ran one finger around the wall finely covered with a sheen of ice. "Might help. Just take the helmet off."  
  
They nodded and morphed. The helmets came off almost immediately, spilling hair from beneath it. "You know something," Cassie commented as she set her helmet down on a console. I could never figure how the morphing grid can get my hair in there without something catching or snagging."  
  
"Magic, my dear," Zack replied with a grin.   
  
"And how come the suit always smells like plastic? I mean, come on, we can't get rose smelling uniforms?" Ashley asked light heartedly as she took a seat.  
  
"Now there's a suggestion that I can deal with," Tanya replied with a grin. "Also, why do the girls always end up with Pink and Yellow? I think I look way better in black."  
  
"No way in hell am I going to wear pink," Zack commented.  
  
The girls laughed. "Oh I know," Tanya said giggling. "I think you're man enough pull off pink."  
  
Zack shook his head firmly. "Sell it to Jason or Tommy." The engines suddenly roared to light. "Heads up ladies, we're going in."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That's the max," Tommy called out as he steadied the ship. "Adam?"  
  
"We'll be within drop off point in six minutes."  
  
"Then we'll be dropping out of high speed and turning around," Tommy reiterated. "Jason, Kim..."  
  
"We'll cover the bomb from here." Kim nodded her head slowly, watching the speed from her position. "Make slow turns handsome, we don't want to miss."  
  
Jason glanced at his instruments for a moment before addressing the gunnery, "TJ, Carlos, you'll be playing defense for the whole ship. Make it good guys."  
  
"We're on it," Carlos answered.  
  
Tommy looked at Jason for a moment as they noted that there was no reply from TJ. There was a nothing problem had to be resolved soon. "Trini, how's Billy doing?"  
  
"I've given him and Kat a sedative, the pain was making them dizzy and I didn't need them upchucking on the deck. They're both knocked out for a while."   
  
"And how are you doing?" Jason asked as he readjusted the targeting. With the auto target grid down, it was all up to the eyes to make the adjustments in second's time.   
  
"I want a bath," she replied easily. "Other wise I'm just fine."  
  
Tommy nodded his head as he counted down in his head on the distance to the drop off point. "Think about getting some rest yourself while you're at it, Doc. We're going to need you on a regular and pretty much timed basis. Next seal to go in twelve hours."  
  
"Don't need to remind me. That nice clock someone put here is counting down the minutes," she muttered rather disgruntled by it.   
  
Rocky laughed. "Well, you were bitching about not being notified."  
  
"Rocky, tell Aisha to prepare black for your funeral," Trini replied quite calmly.   
  
"Ouch," Rocky winced as he glanced over at the blinking light to his right. "Incoming transmission from the fleet."   
  
"Open communications."  
  
"Rangers," Elder Zilda greeted with her hand across her heart. "We are receiving reinforcement from KO-35 now. We should be coming to your assistance shortly."  
  
Rocky shook his head quickly. "Elder, you are going to have to ask your people to slow themselves down. I'm reading your approach at a greater speed than is safe."  
  
Zilda met the news with surprise. "We are attempting to rendezvous with you in hopes that..."  
  
"We understand," Tommy replied keeping an eye on the distance. "But we're trying a few tactics here and require some space between us and that incoming enemy ships. We do not want the fleet caught in the back lash of the explosion."  
  
"Explosion?" now the elder looked really confused. "What explosion."  
  
"Drop off point in one minute," Rocky called out. "Elder, we're going to have to get back to you on that. Have the fleet drop 25% of their speed and we should all I coming out of his smelling like roses."  
  
While a protest looked ready on the elder's lips, she nodded her head and resigned herself to wait for the show to begin. "Understood, Rangers. Good luck."  
  
"You too," Tommy signed off without another word. "All hands, brace yourself for sudden deceleration."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"JASON!" Tommy called out taking the ship to half speed again. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"That was you taking that turn too fast!" Jason replied calmly as he pulled the lasers up, sweeping the twelve to three mark with the high-powered energy weapon. "We need slower transitions, Bro."  
  
"Tommy," Kimberly yelled over her shoulder. "We're targeting manually, you're going to have to give us a lot more warning that that!"  
  
"I can't without us getting cracked like an egg," Tommy readjusted the ship's heading. That last one came too close for his comfort. "Can we move the bomb any faster?"  
  
"Adam??" Rocky called out as he put the sensor readings on the right hand corner of the main viewer. "Yo Adam!"  
  
"Quit yapping, Rocky!" Adam yelled back as he put the thrusters on the red and blue gliders, the end gliders, to the max. "That's all they've got that those puppies. I can't burn the others too fast, the heat may cause the bombs too go off prematurely."  
  
"We're almost there!" Rocky yelled counting down the distance of the bomb to the center of the enemy squadrons, who were somewhat at a loss as to what the contraption was since it was not firing on them. "Ten kilometers..."  
  
"Tommy," Andros called as he stumbled onto the command deck, his hair a mess and his jacket buttoned wrong. "I just thought of something..."  
  
"You're suppose to be in bed, Andros," Jason reminded the exhausted ranger while keeping an eye on the enemy ships that were getting too close. "TJ, we need more cover on the left flank." There was no reply but the increase in power answered just as effectively.   
  
"We'll going to have to ride the wave backwards," Andros explained as he took a seat by Tommy.  
  
"What does that mean?" Tommy asked quickly.  
  
"Five kilometers!" Rocky called out, all ears as to what the Red Space Ranger had to say.  
  
"We were preparing the shields for the shock wave when the bomb detonates right?"  
  
"Get to the point, Andros," Jason pushed.  
  
"That shields aren't going to hold and we'll end up doing a lot of damage if we force the ship to hold its position. I've thought about it. With the kind of yield the gliders are hauling, plus the extra fuel on the gliders, the power of the blast could tear us."  
  
Kimberly was distracted enough to turn in her seat for a few seconds. "And you just thought of it now?"  
  
Andros nodded his head regretfully. "But we can put all the reserve energy to the front shields and put the ship on dead float. Then ride the shockwave backwards for as long as it is safe."  
  
Tommy understood and put the ship in reverse. "Go with the flow until we can hold our own against the decreasing push of the release."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good," Tommy looked at Rocky and making the adjustments as he does. "Rocky?"  
  
"One point five kilometers and counting."  
  
"Tick off at ten seconds, Rocky," Jason requested with a final shot. The bomb had moved out of his range. "All hands brace for impact.  
  
"10." Rocky called out as the rest of the crew grabbed the nearest solid object.  
  
"9"  
  
"8"  
  
"7"  
  
"6"  
  
"5"  
  
"4"  
  
"3"  
  
"2"  
  
"1"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Teaser line: "How did we not see that one coming?" 


	30. Aftermath

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Thirty - Aftermath  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
The scream did nothing for Zack as he caught Cassie's arm.   
  
"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod," Cassie muttered over and over as she looked up at her savior. The force of the blast had pushed her up and over the railing of the engine room's second deck while she was checking on the shield's energy output. Had it not been for Zack's quick hands, she'd got splat on the eeck below. "DON'T LET GO!"  
  
Wincing, Zack strained to kept one hand on the Pink Space Ranger's arm and the other on the railing that was keeping them both on the second deck. The periodic hits the ship was taking from debris didn't help at all. "I wasn't planning on ....!"  
  
The second blast caught them all off guard as it sent Zack tumbling over the side.   
  
"Ahhh...." His own weight, Cassie and gravity threatened to pull Zack's arm from its socket.   
  
"Hang on Zack," Tanya called as she scrambled over from the other side of the deck. "I'm coming."  
  
"Hurry!" Cassie yelled back as she watched with concern at the strain on Zack's face. "Zack, let go. The suit will protect me."  
  
He glanced down at her as if she's lost her mind. "It'll protect you from physical blasts but not from a broken neck!"  
  
"I've got you," Tanya grabbed his arm just above the elbow. "ASHLEY!"  
  
"Hang on," Ashley called as she put the fire out from engine two. "I'm coming."  
  
Pulling, Tanya knew that she wasn't going to have enough strength to do this alone. "Cassie, grab Zack's legs!"  
  
Cassie reached up and grabbed the man's left with one arm as Zack lost his grip on the girl.   
  
Glancing up, Zack already knew that Tanya wasn't going to be able to do this. "Hang on a second, Cassie." Putting all those house of weight lifting into work, he swung his other arm up, gripping the railing with nearly numbed fingers. "Cassie, you're going to have to use me like a ladder. Climb up!"  
  
"Are you nuts?!?" Cassie screamed as she looked up at them.  
  
"No choice!" Tanya called, her hands gripping Zack's arms tightly, and praying feverishly. "Move your ass girl! Zack isn't going to be able to hung on much longer."  
  
Groaning, Cassie put all her weight on one arm and made a desperate attempt grab Zack's pocket area. "I so hope I don't pull your pants off."  
  
Despite the gravity of the situation, Zack couldn't help himself. "Don't worry, nothing there you haven't seen before."   
  
"Speak for yourself," Cassie replied as she pulled herself up and reach for his waist.   
  
He grinned in spite of the weight of the girl on him. "Why Cassie, are you telling me that you're..." The sudden hit nearly knock Cassie off her perch on the tilt of Zack's hip. "Cassie!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What hell was that!" Jason called as he got back into his seat.  
  
Rocky's hand flew cross his console in near desperation. "Where the that second blast come from?"  
  
"That was a bigger yield that we could have predicted!" Adam said as he stumbled in from the blast bay.   
  
"ANDROS!" Tommy called over his shoulder not knowing that the Red Ranger had come up just behind him.  
  
Andros took a step back and tried to clear the ringing in his ears. "I'm right here."   
  
"Sorry," Tommy replied as he struggled to keep the ship steady on the energy wave. "What just happened? Why did we get hit twice?"  
  
"What the hell was that?" Trini asked before the Red Astro Ranger had a chance to answer as she came through the door in time to be thrown against the wall as the ship was rocked by another wave. "Ouch!"  
  
Andros flushed red as he struggled to get himself of from the doctor, whom he had crash into. "Sorry."  
  
She waved it off easily. "Forget that. What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Andros answered honestly, the confusion clearly written on his face. "Two simultaneous energy waves I expected but..."  
  
"Two?" Adam exclaimed as he took a seat by his best friend. "Why?"  
  
"The bomb itself and the fuel tanks on the gliders," Andros moved to see over Rocky's shoulders. The monitor showed them that their reinforcements were wise enough to pull back as far as they could. "But they should have been simultaneous."   
  
"Okay simultaneous or not, that explains two." Jason's eyes reflected his concern over this sudden development. "And we knew that the shields was going to take a beating from the debris but what about that last one? That was not a piece of a ship hitting us."  
  
"No," Andros scanned various monitors. "That felt more like another energy wave front hitting us."  
  
"So, I repeat," Tommy said slowly, watching as another piece of a ship came flying toward them. He barely moved in time to avoid a collision. "What the hell is happening?"  
  
"I don't know," Andros replied, running a quick agitated hand through is hair. "I just don't know."  
  
"Wait," Kimberly turned in her chair. There wasn't much she could do at the moment. "You said that second one was most likely from the fuel igniting right?"  
  
"Oh my god," Trini's eyes reflected her shock as she slide to the ground to keep from falling over as the ship rocked once more. "The other ships."  
  
"What about the other ships?"  
  
"The fuel from the other ships, geniuses!" Kimberly scrambled out of her seat and pulled up the view screen from the battle formation before. "Zhane said that some of those ships were big enough and powerful enough to creak us like an egg. The fuel from those ships would have ignited when...."  
  
The next wave hit them hard enough to throw Kimberly into Rocky's arms. "Hey Kim, I like you and all but I'm a taken man."  
  
"Oh shut up Rocky," whacking him in the arm.   
  
"Definitely explain the addition waves," Adam groaned.   
  
Jason pulled himself off the ground where he had been thrown and rubbed his tired face with a cold numb hand. "The proximity of the ships to the bomb when it goes would explain the delays in the shock waves."  
  
Andros shut his eyes in disbelief. "How did we not see that one coming?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First sensation was a constant throbbing ache behind his eyes. "Oh man, what hit me this time?"  
  
"Awake, are we?" Trini asked as she came over and checked on her patient. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Me groaning like a un-oiled hinge didn't give you a clue there?" He tried to lean away from her probing instruments. "Why the hell am I strapped down again?"  
  
"Cause we were in the middle of a battle and we didn't want you getting hurt," she explained undoing the buckles slowly. "By the way, engines two and four are down and you, oh genius one, miscalculated."  
  
Billy blinked at her, his brows knitted in confusion. He made a cursory glance around the devastated infirmary. Broken glass and fallen equipments littered the floor everywhere. "Why do I have a feeling that I miss something along the way?"  
  
"Bomb worked beautifully," Trini explain, helping him up to a sitting position and checking his pulse. "Unfortunately, everyone forgot about the two dozen warships that was surrounding the bomb. We were bombarded with shock waves for nearly half an hour. The engine and shields took quite a beating. It'll be another four hours before we get the engines running again."  
  
Absorbing the information best he could, it took another minutes for what had happened to catch up. "The fuel tanks."  
  
She grinned at him. "You always were quick. The engine crew took some hits as well, Zack dislocated a shoulder and Ashley got second-degree burns on both her hands. They're both back on duty now, along with Tommy and Rocky. Jason, Kim and Katherine are watching the command deck. Karone and Adam are back repairing the lasers, they went down with the last wave. The left port cannon was knocked off alignment when part of a single fighter crashed against the gun port. Tommy was really pissed off that he hadn't move fast enough to avoid that. We have TJ and Carlos working on them now. Zhane and Andros are doing exterior repairs."  
  
"Life support?" Billy asked, getting his feet and pulling on another jacket.   
  
"We're down to sixty percent and running on secondary generators. Main generators were max.ed out with the shields. Tanya and Zack are looking into that now."  
  
He made a quick mental list and run down. "Where's Aisha?"  
  
"Took a nasty fall during the fifth wave, six inch cut on her forehead. But thinks to this handy-dandy thingy, she's got no stitches and no scars. I sent her to bed with an aspirin."  
  
"I should head up to the command deck then," Billy said as he got ready to sail through the door. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "If it's all right with you?"  
  
"Like I could stop you even if I wanted to," she replied, turning her back to him as she begin to clean up the mess that had once been her testing area.  
  
Billy paused for a moment. "Trini..."  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I'm sorry about before."  
  
"Before what?"  
  
She was going to make him beg, he just knew it. "Taking off the way I did, I didn't mean to worry you."  
  
Turning enough to slant him an expressionless look, "Was I worried?"  
  
He squirmed uncomfortably. "We should have informed you of my... removal from under you care. And...and I apologize for any inconvenience or upsets I may have cause you by not notifying you before I left the infirmary." She still looked at him without a hint of emotion. He swallowed the nagging guilt. "I didn't mean to ignore your expertise or ...or..." He left like he was sixteen again and having to explain to Trini how her flute had been confiscated to become part of a conductor on his giant electric picnic bug zapper. Trini was always one of the few people in the world that had the remarkable gift of making one feel like slug, even if one has very good reasons. "I'm sorry."   
  
Trini nodded and walked over him. "Apology excepted. Now go and save the universe. And Billy," before the relieved former Blue Ranger could escape through the door. "You ever ignore my medical advice or order again, I'll kick your ass."  
  
He nodded, making a mental note never to piss off Trini again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you sure you shouldn't be resting or something?"   
  
"Nope," came the chirpy reply from under the metal grating.  
  
Adam nodded slowly to himself. "I mean, I'm sure Cassie or Ashley can talk me through any repairs that needs to be..."   
  
"Cassie is putting in new reduction coils in engine two, she's the only one small enough, other than Kimberly, to crawl in there and do manual internal repairs without having to pull the whole front section of the engine off to do so. Ashley is doing refitting on the shield reflectors so we don't get hit with something when we go into light speed. TJ and Carlos are doing repairs on weapons, cause we're going to need them. And the only other two person that knows this ship well enough to fix these laser connectors are currently in space suits making sure we don't have major external damages from before." Rolling out from under the panels, she smiled sweetly at Adam with a face streaked with grease. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid. Relax."   
  
Holding up his hand, he nodded, more convincing himself than her. "I just don't want you to over do it. Your boyfriend, not to mention your brother, would have my head if you end up ill by over working yourself."   
  
"I took a nice long nap before this," grabbing some new fuses for the circuit panels. "Feel as fresh as a pansy."  
  
"Daisy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The phrase...saying. Fresh as a daisy, not pansy."  
  
She blinked. "Oh," and sighed. "I'm never going to get these human saying."  
  
Laughing, as he got on his knees and handed her the next set of fuses that needed replacing. "Don't worry, most earthlings never do."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How are you doing in there?" Tommy called from the small four by four opening into engine two's exhaust panel.  
  
"Like I'm trapping in hell!" Cassie called back at the top of her lungs. "It stinks in here."   
  
"What does it smell like?" Zack asked, ducking his head to see into the exhaust panel. "Cassie?" No answer. "If its gas, get the hell out of there."  
  
"Like burnt metal," Cassie answered with a cough. The soot from the coupling that she had just removed made its way into her nose. With only about three feet of maneuvering space, she had a feeling her elbow and knees were going to be black and blue before too much longer. "I've got one coil out and fifteen more to go."  
  
"Cassie," Tommy begin, clearly uncomfortable now. "You've been in there fifteen minutes now and I hate to rush you but..."  
  
"I know, I know," she reached for the flashlight she'd put to the side while removing the damaged engine part. "But I'm working blind in here. Give me a break."  
  
Zack looked up at Tommy for a moment and cocked his brow agreeing with Cassie. The engine too heavy damage during the ride and there simply wasn't enough time for an eighteen hour repair that was needed. Cassie willingness to crawl into the actual engine to do the necessary said a lot. "You need anything? Bottle of water to clear your throat?"  
  
"I need a bath and sledge hammer," Cassie answered with a grunt as she pulled at the next coupling hard. It was stuck. "Some WD-40 won't be remiss either. Ow...." Her elbow slammed into the back panel as the coupling came loose with sharp tug.  
  
"You all right?" Zack called.  
  
"Just peachy," she answered resignedly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hand me the hammer."  
  
"What for?" Carlos asked, glancing over from his position on his back under the controls panel. He reached around him and pulled the hammer from under his leg.   
  
"This enough piping is bent," he level the part on the follow and balanced it with the tool box. "We're going to need to pound it back in place. No replacement part at the moment." He glanced over at his friend covered in soot. "How bad does it look down there?"  
  
"Well," stretching his elbow out to reconnect a view of the wires together. "The motherboard is almost shot. We may have lost the manual override on it but I've taken out the safety mechanism. It'll fire, just not as well as before."  
  
"But it works?"   
  
"Yeah," he eyed the bent piping. "If you can get the piping back in."   
  
"No worries there," bringing the hammer down with a loud clang. "Andros said anything about doing the repairs on the ports from the outside?"  
  
"I think he did," Carlos replied quietly as he watched with concern as each blow came with more force. "Do I need to worry about you making mince meat out of the piping?"  
  
"Nope," TJ answered briskly. "How long will the repairs take?"  
  
"From what I'm hearing, 4, maybe 5, hours."  
  
"Too long," TJ commented, bring the hammer down with more force than necessary. "And the rest of the fleet?"  
  
"They're making repairs as well," wincing as the sound of metal striking metal became louder. "The Captian of the Neco says that half the fleet weren't prepared to be hit by the first wave much less the subsequent ones."  
  
TJ said nothing.  
  
"You want to talk about what's nagging you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"TJ..."  
  
"Carlos, I said no."  
  
With a sigh, he nodded. "All right. But I'm here."  
  
"I know."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Scanners are still down," Kimberly muttered as she pushed back her chair and duck under the controls. "I've got a few fuses blown here."  
  
"Can we replace them?" Jason asked as he made adjustments to the ships over all stats.   
  
"Yeah, I'll go get some new ones," Kim answered from her hands and knees. "I'll need an amp reader."  
  
"Here," Kat tossed the instrument over from her side of the commend deck where she had been making repairs on communications. "We've got visual again."  
  
"No going to do us much good if we don't have sensors," Jason sighed and rubbed his face. He was tired, more than tired, exhausted really. The little sleep he's had to put up with in the past three days are beginning to catch up with his body.   
  
"Jase," Kim said looking over. "Get some rest. We can take care of this."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I'll be fine."  
  
"Don't push," Kat warned seriously. "We don't need you collapsing in the middle of something. We're good for now. Get some sleep before the next phase begins."  
  
"What makes you think it hasn't?" Jason asked closing his eyes for just a few moments. "The fleet took major damages. We still don't know how many enemy ships are still out there. Two of four engines are down and the main generator maybe shot to hell. I hate to point this out, but we're in a pretty bad place here."  
  
Kimberly traded startled looks with Katherine. It wasn't like Jason to be so morbid when it came to putting duty first. True, they were in a tight spot, but Jason has always been there to push everyone up the hill and running again. To hear him so... so near defeat, it was more frightening than if Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd suddenly appeared out of the blue and took a couple of potshots at them.   
  
"Jason..."  
  
"I'm fine," he waved the concern in her voice off. "Just really tired."  
  
"Jase," Kim tried again.   
  
"Really Kim, I'm fine." He opened one eye and looked at her with a smile. "I'm hungry though. And that always makes me grouchy."  
  
"You? A grouchy?" Kat grinned and glanced at Kim. "Now that's something I liked to see."  
  
"Go get food," Kim advised as she walked over tugged ineffectively on his arm. "We'll handle things here for a while."  
  
He shook his head and kept his seat. "No, I can wait until Tommy..."  
  
"Are you saying we can't handle watching the command deck for ten minutes alone?" Kat asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Knowing thin ice when he saw it, Jason sat up straighter. "No, not at all. It's just Tommy, Andros and I agreed that one of us should..."  
  
Kimberly dropped his arm and planted her fist solidly on the tilt of her hip. "Oh, so because we're girls and never led the Rangers before, we can't possibly know what we're doing and how to handle an critical situation when it stares at us."  
  
"No," shaking his head quickly. "Of course that's not what I'm saying. It's just...I... We..." he looked at the two frowning former Pink Rangers and got up. "I'll just go and get some food now." Escaping before he stuck his foot into his mouth any further.   
  
Kim and Kat waited until the door closed before exchanged identical evil grins.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How bad?"  
  
"Bad," came the slightly muffled replied. "The front section was shot off. We're looking at a whole refitting when we dock for repairs."  
  
"Will it hold for now?" Andros asked, turning enough to see his best friend knell by the scorched section of the ships external shell.   
  
"It'll have to," Zhane answered, running his gloved hand along the edge of the area. It was damaged but still in tact. It was a good thing their Ranger suits allow for easier movement than the old space suits that Tommy wanted them to wear. "But I'm concerned that if we stay in light speed too long, the whole section will rip off from the pressure."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that happening," Andros ran a hand down the side of the shielding. "If Ashley cannot get the main generator up and running again, the shields aren't going to hold."  
  
"We cannot go to lightspeed without shield," Zhane warned, knowing from personal experience what a disaster that would be. "Andros, we may need to ask the fleet to cannibalize one of their ships for us."   
  
"That's an option that we cannot explore until we are certain there is no other way around it." He felt the weight of having overlooked something so simple as to calculate the amount of yield detonating a bomb so near warships could cause. Now, most of the ships were dead in space with no repairs being made enough to haul them back to safe ports. "They're depleted as is, I don't want to make it worse."  
  
Studying his friend's dejected shoulders for a moment, Zhane suppressed the urge to go over and kick the guy in the head. And given the zero gravity they were currently in, it wouldn't be that hard. "Andros, grow up."  
  
"What?" Confusion in his voice.   
  
"I said grow up," Zhane repeated in a clear concise tone. "We made a mistake. *We* made the mistake. We're human, we'll allow. Now move on. There are a couple thousand planets depending on us getting to Gildon in time to extract the Keys from your souls. Let's not get hung up on little mistakes that could lead to bigger ones."   
  
For a moment, Andros wasn't sure what to say. Zhane has always had his moment of complete clarity, where his military training shines through the outer playboy exterior. But his best friend has never turned that wise and logical tone on him before. "I think the prospects of becoming a father has made you wise."  
  
"No," he shook his hand and grinned behind his helmet. "It's just makes me see the bigger picture at hand more often than not. I plan on seeing my child grow up in a nice, safe world. That means I have put my butt in gear and get what needs to be done completed. And that in relations, means that I've got to make sure your big ole' heart doesn't cloud your brilliant mind. So, let's step it up. It's getting cold out here."  
  
Chuckling lightly, Andros thanked Zordon for having a friend like Zhane. "It's cold inside as well."  
  
The charming, devilish tone came back into his voice. "Yeah, but I've got Karone in there to keep me warm."  
  
Andros groaned. "I did not want to hear that."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The flame flickered just slightly in the current-less room. She concentrated only on the fire, watching the heart of it glow with heat that she did not feel. The world around her, with its infinite horrors, receded. There was nothing but the flame and her own heartbeat. Steady breath, in and out, in and out. Just her and the flame.  
  
"Trini?"  
  
She groaned as her surroundings suddenly jumped back into focus around her. Glaring, she viciously pinched the flame out. "What?"  
  
Jason winced at the sharpness in her tone. "Sorry, did I interrupt?"  
  
Deep breath. "No."  
  
It was unlike her to lie, especially to him. "I'm sorry." He repeated.  
  
"Forget it," she sighed and got off the medical bed. "Did you need something?"  
  
"No," he replied, watching her agitated movements for a moment. "I just came to make sure you were okay. Which I can see you're not."  
  
She looked up at him. "I'm tired, that's all."  
  
"Pressure getting to you?" he asked, rubbing the small of her back and feeling her tense at the touch. For a moment, he thought she would pull away, but she didn't. Leaning back, she rested her weight directly on him. "Yeah, I thought so." Working her tight shoulders with his hands. "Did you get any rest?"  
  
"No," feeling some of the tension draining. "I wanted to run some tests, do some comparasions of the blood works. Thought maybe I can see if there are any similar anonalities in those that hold that Keys. That way we can predict who has them and who does."  
  
He smiled, wondering why he thought she would have done the logical when there are still work to be done. "And did you find anything?"  
  
"Not a damn thing," she replied sounding completely put out. "I've got less than six hours before the next one gives away. And we're stuck in dead water."  
  
"Sleep," he murmured softly, catching her weight with his body. "Let us worry about that."  
  
"Can't, I should go help make some of the repairs so we'll be flying sooner rather than later."  
  
"Trini?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
There was silence. She considered lying to him, really did consider it. But in the end, she knew that she could pull off little white lies but these things... she's horrible at it. "I'm scared."  
  
"Of?"  
  
She glanced up at him and smiled softly. "There has to be a reason other than the universe is going to an end?"  
  
Jason grinned down at her. "Yes."  
  
She nodded. "Of failing."  
  
"Aren't we all?"  
  
"Yes," nodding, bumping the back of her head against his chest.   
  
He waited. "Trini?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What does your heart say?"  
  
There was a pause as she listened for a moment, at the sound of his heartbeat, at the sound of her own. "It says that we're going to be all right."  
  
He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Listen to it, will you?" Before picking her up. "Come on, let's get you to bed."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Bed," he announced in his most field leader voice.  
  
She pouted but nodded. Glad that she had a friend like him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Teaser: "You mean the little black one with the short skirt and no back?" 


	31. Trying to Move

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Author's note: I'm not sure what religious affiliation all the Rangers have. If I've offended anyone with the content of the story, my sincerest apologies, it was not on purpose.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Thirty One - Trying to Move  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"That should hold the cracks," Zhane muttered as he put away the sealer. "Andros, want to double check me?"  
  
"I trust you," Andros called back as he continued to run his hand along the edge of the port cannons. "I think we may have to shut down this cannon. We have a misalignment here."  
  
"Anything we can do now to fix it?" Zhane asked as he moved to his friend's side. "Oh, that looks bad. Didn't see that from the inside."  
  
"Yeah, that's why we should always check both angles," Andros shook his head. "If we had fire this cannon, it'd take the left side of the ship off at first blow. And light only knows what the fall out would have been."  
  
"We'll have DECA shut down this side."   
  
"Wait," Andros reached around the pulled at the metal gritting by the exhaust valve. "Maybe we can realign it without having replace the part with... Here we go." He reached around and pulled metal pipe from within the exhaust. "No one said that the exhaust has to be expelled from a certain angle. Let's replace the light conduits with these."  
  
"Good idea," Zhane said as he began to remove the bent part. "By the way, you never answered me earlier."  
  
"Earlier?" Andros asked, his concentration on the removal of the needed pipes.   
  
"About how you feel?" he reminded his friend gently. "Are you happy for us?"  
  
Andros frowned behind his helmet and considered it for a moment. "I... I'm a little shocked, to be honest. I didn't not expect that you and Karone would... would be..." he sighed and looked at his friend for a moment. "I was just surprised."  
  
Zhane said nothing for a moment, feeling a slight curl of uncertainty unfurl in the pit of his stomach. "But that doesn't answer my question. Are you happy for us?"  
  
"Yes," Andros replied in no uncertain tone. He more than anyone else knew how much Zhane longed for a family of his own. "I am happy for you. You and Karone should have a new start with something wonderful after everything Dark Specter has put the two of you through."  
  
Nothing could have colored the surprise in the Silver Ranger's voice. "You mean that?"  
  
There was a heavy sigh. "I would have liked it had you waited to... I've missed most of my sister's life Zhane; you know that. I had hoped... I wanted some time to get to know her better, to be her brother again. And while I... I'm happy that you and her have found a love that is..." he made a face, "unexpected, I had thought that I would get more time with her. Just her."  
  
"I know," his friend answered quietly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not," Andros replied firmly. "You're going to have a baby. It's a good thing."  
  
Zhane smiled. "I know that... I'm just sorry that you and Karone haven't had a lot of time together since this whole thing blew up in our faces. I thought that we'd all get some quiet time before..."  
  
"Life has many unexpected things, Zordon taught me that. I take what is thrown at me." Andros gave the piping one good shove to get it into place. "And we go on from there. Oh, I hope the baby looks like Karone."  
  
"Why?" confused.  
  
"Cause it would be one pretty little girl."  
  
Grinning like a man happy with life, Zhane pulled out the sealer once more. "You will get no arguments from me there."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That... should...be...the...last....one...oof!" Karone rubbed the top of her head as she bumped against the console once more. "I'm going to be black and blue before the night's through."   
  
"Take a break," Adam advised gently, helping her out from under the console. "Let me take a creak at it."  
  
"With those shoulders?" she asked gently teasing. "You wouldn't fit."   
  
"I can try," he countered good-naturedly. "Come on, sit up and take a break. You've been down there for an hour already. I don't want you getting a back ache."   
  
"I'm fine," Karone replied but allowed herself to be helped up. "I think it's completed. We'll need to run a couple of test runs to make sure everything is aligned correctly but I think that should do it for the lasers."  
  
"Sounds good," Carlos replied catching the tail end of the conversation as he made his way to them with his arms loaded with a tray. "Andros and Zhane specifically instructed to make sure you rest and you eat." The popped the tray into her lap and gestured with his hand at the two ham and cheese sandwiches, apples and oranges, glass of mail and a slice of peach pie, her favorite. "Eat up."   
  
Karone looked down at the plate, looked up at Carlos's beaming face, and down at the plate again. "I am not a Gagarlian sysclog to be stuffed for the sacrifice."   
  
Rocky looked at Carlos. Carlos looked at Rocky. They both asked, "A what?"  
  
Blushing, Karone shook her head. "Never mind." She pushed the tray away. "And I'm not eating all that."  
  
"Well you should at least eat something," Carlos said pushing the tray back toward her.  
  
"But I'm not hungry," pushing it away once more.  
  
"You haven't had anything all day," Carlos replied pushing it back.  
  
"I don't want anything right now," pushing it away again.  
  
"Guys, guys..." Adam held up a hand. "This is getting you no where." He picked up the milk. "Karone, make your brother and boyfriend happy and drink the milk." He pointed to the rest of the tray. "Carlos go tell the boys to go soak their heads. She will eat when she feels like it. But Karone, I agree with them on the resting part. You need to rest more. Your body is working harder to sustain two lives now."   
  
Carlos shrugged his shoulders as Karone made a face but took a tentative sip of the milk Adam continued to hold out to her. "Why milk?" she asked as she had finished half the glass.  
  
"Lots of calcium, good for the baby," Adam replied quietly, his eyes trailing to Karone's flat abs.  
  
"Are there a lot of things that are good for the baby that I don't know about?" she asked curiously.   
  
"Probably, but I don't know them either. I just know that basic stuff. Don't drink alcohol, don't smoke, don't jump up and down, don't sleep on your stomach, don't eat too much sea food, don't eat anything too infused with sugar or the baby will have a high. You know that kind of things."  
  
"This is confusing," Karone muttered softly as she took another sip of the bland milk. "I don't like milk."  
  
"Have ice cream then, same result though more fat," Carlos responded with a grin as he picked up a sandwich. "And don't worry Karone, everyone on the ship will be more than happy and willing to tell you what you can and can't do for the next nine months."  
  
"Nine months???" she stared at him.  
  
"Sure, didn't you know that's how long a pregnancy last?" Carlos asked, his brows knitted with concern and looking to Adam for a little help. But the former black ranger was just as surprised by Karone's lack of knowledge to the length of her pregnancy as he was. "Karone?"  
  
"No, I didn't know," she looked horrified. "But.... But.... Anything could happen from now until the baby's born. What if we are attacked again and the baby is hurt? Or what if my enemies come for me and I cannot protect my baby? What if they take my baby from me?" her wide blue eyes were suddenly filled with fear.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey there..." Adam dropped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him quickly, hoping to god that she doesn't start bawling. "Nothing is going to happen to you or to that baby of yours. We're going to protect you both. We're a family here."  
  
She pulled back and looked at him. "But you don't even know me."  
  
Adam smiled, glancing at a grinning Carlos who nodded his head at him. "Karone, you're family the minute Andros found out you were his long lost sister. There's no getting around that. You've earned your place here. Don't ever doubt that."  
  
"You don't hate me?" she asked the one question that nagged her long.  
  
"Of course not and Billy doesn't hate you either. He's just acting out."  
  
"Oh, I know Billy doesn't hate me," Karone assured him with a smile.  
  
That was definitely a surprise. "You do?"  
  
"Yeah," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small gold cross on a thin chain. "He gave me this, said it will protect me and the baby. Isn't that sweet?"  
  
Carlos stared at the cross, not knowing what to say. He wore one very similar to it around his own neck, a gift from his mother when the church baptized him. Every child of the catholic belief got one similar in look when they made the leap of faith. For Billy to give his to Karone, it said something special. "Yeah, Karone. It's really sweet of him." For the first time since this whole nightmare started, Carlos believed, really truly believed, that they were going to win.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You want to do what?" Aisha asked, not quite sure if the environmental controls have done some permanent damage to her brain, like freeze it to the point where it is no longer working correctly.   
  
"Get married," Rocky pronounced once more as he pushed the two large cylinders together. "I think this will hold for now. I definitely want to check up on it regularly once we pick up speed."   
  
"That looks fine," Aisha replied, sliding him a sealer to close the two panel up. "And exactly when did you come up with this one?"  
  
"Just today actually, I thought it was rather inspired of me." He frowned at as he replaced the panel that housed the electronic conduits. "Think I should leave this off cause we have to check on it so often. I wish we had the right parts to do these repairs."   
  
"Yeah, leave it off, if we need to make quick repairs in the middle of something, I want us to be able to get to it fast enough to do some good." Aisha sat down on a seat and mulled over the curve ball that her lover just deliver to her. He seemed to find some perverse pleasure in throwing her off balance every once in a while. "Rocky..."  
  
"I thought you were suppose to be sleeping. I could have sworn I head Trini say something about you getting some pretty nasty bumps during the fire fight." He turned to frown at her and almost ended up sealing his thumb to the panel. "Ouch."  
  
"Oh for god sakes Rocky, keep your eye on what you're doing. These aren't Legos we're playing with anymore," she reached over and brought his hand to her to check on any damage he may have caused himself. "Looks like you'll live." She kissed the small cut and returned his hand so that he may finish sealing only one side. "And yeah I was suppose to sleep. But who can rest when we're dead in the water with unknown number of enemy ships out there?"  
  
"You worry too much," grunting as he balanced the sealer in one hand and the panel with the other. "We're going to fine."  
  
"I know that but doesn't mean I won't worry, especially given you're so klutzy," she grinned as he dropped the panel once more instead of asking her for help. Shaking her head, she reached over and steadied the piece as he sealed it.   
  
Keeping his eyes on the task at hand, Rocky leaned over and kissed his girl on the cheek. "I love you."  
  
Aisha felt her heart melt. She looked at him concentrating on his task all the while still showing her how much he adored her. There was such an endearingly wonderful person under his laughing face and endless appetite, not to mention his sometimes-childish behavior. "I love you too, you big goof."  
  
He smiled, still not facing her. "So marry me."  
  
"You don't think we're rushing this a little?"  
  
"Nope," finished the last part and testing the now swinging panel door. He was going to have to ask Andros where he got these flexible adhesive sealers. They could make a fortune on Earth selling this kind of thing. "We're known each other for fourteen years ago, I think the getting-to-know-you period is over. Let's step this up a notch and take the plunge."  
  
She laughed and gave him a quick kiss. "When?"  
  
Rocky shrugged his shoulders and packed up the equipment. "I was thinking...oh, in two hours when we're moving this heap of metal and bolts."   
  
Her eyes went wide. "That fast?"  
  
"Why wait?" holding out his hand to help her to her feet. "You know, the universe might be plunged into darkness in a few more days. It thought maybe we can work in a honeymoon while we're still around to enjoy it."  
  
Only Rocky could say something so outrageous in an almost reasonable manner and make her laugh like there was no worries in the world. "I guess I better go find your favorite dress for a quickie wedding then."   
  
"You mean the little black one with the short skirt and no back?"  
  
Aisha rolled her eyes. "That's hardly an appropriate dress for a wedding."  
  
"But it come off faster and easier than any of your other clothes. And we definitely want to get to the honeymoon part."   
  
"Rocky!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy didn't stop as he came up to the controls, his brows knitted with concern and his jacket covered in dust and grease. "Hey, any changes?"   
  
Kat and Kim looked at one another, both knowing well that they were going to have to talk another workaholic to bed. Kat gave a subtle nod of her head and turned back to scan the sector. Kimberly got up and walked slowly to Tommy, leaning against the controls and waited for his eyes to come to hers.   
  
It was almost five minutes later when he finally satisfied himself with what he was seeing. Cassie was doing a magnificent job with the engine repairs. They should be flying in less than an hour and a half. Ashley was having some trouble with the generators but Zack was seeing to that now. Looks like everything was in order. Now all they can do was make the minor repairs to the weapons system and they would be ready to move again.   
  
Looking up, he was met with disapproving eyes. "What?"  
  
Kim rolled those disapproving eyes heavenwards. "Don't deviate or make excuses, answer me straight. When did you last eat?"  
  
Silence since he couldn't remember.  
  
"When did you last sleep?"  
  
Silence again cause he didn't want to say.  
  
"When was the last break you took?"  
  
Silence because he knew he was in trouble now.  
  
"Come on," taking linking her elbow with his.  
  
"Kim, I've got to..." she made an irritated noise with her throat, effectively silencing him.  
  
"Kat, you holler if you need anything," Kim called to her fellow Pink Ranger.   
  
"Sure thing," Kat wiggled her fingers at them with a grin. "Rest well."  
  
"We will," Kim answered cheerfully as she dragged the bigger, stronger, more powerful Tommy meekly away. "You men, I swear you are trying to kill yourselves cause I can't think of any other reason why you would want to put your bodies through the kind of hell it's going through right now."  
  
Tommy took a deep breath and tried to ignore the ache that had developed between his shoulder blades over the past few hours. "Kim, there are a lot of things that needs to be done around here and I can't just..."  
  
"Everyone is taking turns resting, even Andros got himself an hour or two of rest in between things, I don't see why you and Jason and Billy have to play he-men for the rest of us."  
  
"Andros has been in battle, needs to..."  
  
"Don't give me that," punching the door open to Tommy's room open and came to an abrupt stop.   
  
"Shh... Trini motioned as she leaned up on her elbow in bed, half dressed and obviously sleepy.  
  
Tommy and Kim blinked at her. It wasn't that she was sleeping in Tommy's room that was strange. It was that she was sleeping in the same bed with another. Jason was dead to the world and looked just too comfortable with one arm draped over Trini's middle. After a few more moments of staring, Kimberly exchanged understanding nods with her best friend before pushing Tommy out and shutting the door once more.   
  
Jaws still hanging, Tommy blinked rapidly as if not believing his own eyes. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"That was the obvious finally shoved in your face," she laughed and dragged him toward her room. She could now safely assume that it will be empty. "Come on, let's find another place."  
  
"When did they...."  
  
"Trini, not that long. Jason, definitely longer," she opened her door and pushed him in since he appeared to be in a kind of stupor. "And with everything that's been going on, it's not surprising that no one noticed it yet."  
  
"It was just so unexpected and... Kim, what are you doing?"  
  
"Helping you undress," she replied reasonably, as she tugged at his belt. "How many layers do you have on?"  
  
Tommy took a step back. "Kim, I have to get back to..."  
  
"You are going to sleep," she interrupted as she pulled her jacket, sweater and sweatshirt over her head. "And I highly doubt you'll say no to me naked."  
  
"Naked?"  
  
"Sure," she smiled and tugged the rest of her clothes off. "Now you."  
  
He took another step back but stopped himself when she reached for him again. "Kim... I...."  
  
"Come to bed," she coaxed gently as she helped him out of his numerous layers of clothes. "Come to bed, Tommy."  
  
"Beautiful..."  
  
"Come," pulling him toward the bed. "I'm cold."  
  
He didn't resist.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You need anything?"  
  
"Another handkerchief would be nice."  
  
"Here. Tie it tight."  
  
"Thanks, Zack."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Hey, did I thank you earlier for saving me?"  
  
"Cassie, in this family, you never need to thank each other for something as simple as that."  
  
She smiled behind the fresh handkerchief she was tying around her nose and mouth so that the soot and dust doesn't send her into another coughing fit. "Well, I still want to say thanks. How is the arm?"  
  
"Trini performs another miracle," Zack replied, rotating his left arm slightly. "Still stiff but that'll go away after awhile."  
  
"Good," Cassie fastened the coil into place by feel only. "I think that's twelve."  
  
"It is," Zack answered as she slid the damage one out with her foot. "You're doing great, Cassie."  
  
"I think Tommy wishes that I can be faster."   
  
Zack sighed, and smiled at Tanya as the former yellow Turbo Ranger sat down by him on the ground. Tanya crossed her legs and handed him a cup of coffee from a container. Ducking her head, she tried to see through the darkness in the engine. "Cassie, don't pay attention to Tommy when he gets into that demanding-leader-mode. He's feeling stressed and tends to give out highly unreasonable requests. Most of us just nod out head and know that he doesn't really mean it."  
  
Cassie turned her head and looked down at the shadow allowed by the light into the opening. "You mean that?"  
  
Tanya raised one brow at Zack, who winced visibly. "You calling me a liar, Cassie?"  
  
"No, no..." Cassie replied quickly, accidentally dropping a new coil. "Ouch!"  
  
"Cassie, Cassie," Tanya laughed as she reached over and lifted the heavy coil that rolled out. "I was just joking with you. I know that you guys have been kind of nervous around us since everything kind of went sour with Billy and TJ... Listen we were there when you came in. We know what you can do."  
  
Bending down, Cassie's soot smudged face appeared briefly. "I... Thanks."  
  
Zack laughed and handed her another coil. "You need to stop saying that, especially to us. We've been there, done that and came back from it. Now, get back in there and finish fix the engine."   
  
Cassie grinned suddenly, her eyes twinkling with delight. "What's the magic word?"  
  
Zack looked startled for a moment, "Please?"  
  
Tanya nodded her head approvingly. "That's better."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Billy stopped at the door, not sure if he should go in or not. But he knew that he couldn't hide out in the engine room forever, not when he had nothing to do there and there were still massive amounts of encrypted materials from Zordon's daily logs to go through. "Evening, Kat?"  
  
Katherine turned, her big blue eyes blinking with non-reorganization for a moment. "Oh hi, sorry. I was doing the final count on the oxygen tanks."   
  
Glad that she was sticking to business instead of making him squirm for his stupid behavior earlier. "how are we doing on that end. With life support at half power now, we can't afford to have the oxygen tanks drop on us."  
  
"The carbon-dioxide recycler seems to be working fine at half power. The turn over isn't want I'd like it to be at 63% but it'll do for now. I'd feel better once we have the main generators back on and we have the converted in place for oxidation of the ship."   
  
"We should have the generators back on in thirty minutes, Ashley was working on the last of the fuse refitting when I left her five minutes ago." He sat down in a chair and glanced briefly at the current repairs readings. "Where's Tommy and Jason? I'd expected at least one of them to be up here."  
  
"Kim and I gave the two macho lack-wits a shift kick in the noggin and sent them to rest. They look about ready to keel over from exhaustion."   
  
Billy stared, obviously surprised. "How did you manage to... never mind, I don't want to know."  
  
Kat chuckled gently to herself. "We women have our little ways of getting what we want."   
  
"I don't doubt that for a moment," Billy murmured to himself as he began the translation of the numerous volumes of dictations that Zordon collected over the years. The next ten minutes were spent in relative silence as each was absorbed in their work. Unfortunately like any other situation, the thing you least want to think about tends to be the one thing that your mind will not allow you to ignore. "Katherine?"  
  
"Yeah?" her hand rubbing her temple as the numbers scrolled by at a rate that was causing her to see double now.   
  
Seeing her distress, he frowned in her direction. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking at the reports from the other sides on their damages. Andros mentioned wanted to make sure they have adequate equipment to..."  
  
"Kat," he shook his head at her, disbelief written clear on his face. "Forget the fleet's problems, we have to deal with our own. I know that Andros is feeling just a tad guilty over the miscalculations, and trust me when I say that he's not the only one, but we are going to have a lot bigger problems on our hands if we can't get our own ship repaired and flying. Ignore the rest of the fleet for now cause there's nothing we can productively do for them and get back to the problems that we can solve now."  
  
The former pink ranger turned and looked at him, noting the sternness of his eyes. The Billy she had once known was no longer there; a man that had lived too long with anguish has replaced the semi-innocent boy that left earth. "Okay then."  
  
Billy paused for a moment. "Kat, I didn't for it to sound like..."  
  
"No it's all right," she said sincerely. "I got it."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Billy," she said firmly. "You're right. And I'm not saying that because of the tone or your attitude, I say it cause you are correct in your reasoning."  
  
He nodded slowly. "Thank you."  
  
"What for? I didn't do anything."  
  
"Kat?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry about before."  
  
She turned to look at him. There was a moment of silence as she saw the regret in his soulful eyes. He was still hurting so much but the pain was dulled by something else now. "It's okay."  
  
"No it's not," he offered her a smile and turned his chair to comfortably face her. "You were trying to help and I... I snapped at you like you were the enemy. I shouldn't have done that; I had to right to do that. Everything is just so ...messed up. This wasn't what I had in mind as a homecoming."  
  
"No, I guess it wouldn't be," she murmured sympathetically.   
  
"It wasn't that I was expecting parties and balloons or anything of that nature when I decided to return to Earth, but having mistakes and painful memories thrown in my face definitely wasn't it. I got hit hard and I wasn't dealing with it well." He smiled briefly at himself. "When I felt Zordon's death... it was a shock to say the least. I didn't really have any ways to express my grief....Antarians aren't the most emotionally expressive people in the universe. They were all so solidly strong in their remembrance that I ... I didn't know how to tell them that I didn't feel the same way."  
  
Kat sat there, unsure as to how to proceed with this. She had wanted him to open up to her before. But now that he was, she didn't want what to do. There was such unbearable sorrow in his voice that it physically hurt to hear it.   
  
"And so I thought I should go home and be with my family, my Ranger family anyways. I'm not sure what the rest of my family thinks I'm doing now. They probably still believe I've doing research in some secret space program."  
  
"Is that what you told them?"  
  
He grinned at her. "I'm not a great liar and that seemed as good a story as any."  
  
Kat's eyes went wide in disbelief. "But that's not even believable."  
  
"You've never met my family, have you?" he shook his head. "Besides, hardly significant what I tell my family. I was going to come home, probably stay with Trini or Jason for a while and just sulk. Then this whole thing blows up and I get shoved onto the Astro Mega Ship with people that are just such easy targets for my displaced emotions."   
  
Nodding slowly, not quite understanding half of what he said. "And now?"  
  
"Now... now I'm just sad that he is gone."   
  
"I know that feeling well."  
  
"Yeah, I think most of the people on this does," something clicked hard and fast in his mind. He's made his peace with Karone, now it was time to move on. "Mind watching the command by yourself for a while longer. There's something I need to do."  
  
"Sure," she nodded, confused by his sudden shift in moods and attention. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To see TJ," and was out the door before Kat got a chance to pick up her dropped jaw.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Teaser line from the next chapter: "And this came from Zordon?" 


	32. Human Nature

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
Author's Note: Apologies for taking so long. I was having some trouble with the Billy/TJ scene. It turned out a lot shorter than I had expected but I think I got my point across. Hope you all like it.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Thirty Two - Human Nature   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Subspace-  
  
Coran glanced at the side ports again, noting the speed in which the stars were streaking by. "ETA?"  
  
"An hour and an half, Elder," the captain replied in his calm voice.   
  
His fingers drummed rhythmically against wooden case in his lap. "Are they still stationary?"  
  
"For the moment," the captain replied patiently. The Elder has been driving his control crew to distraction with a question every five minutes. But they all put up with it for the simple matter that this was too important. "I do not expect them to stay so for long."   
  
"No, I won't either," Coran was having a very difficult time staying calm. The reports on the battles have been coming in non stop for the past hour. Now there was nothing but silence. It was eerily quiet now.   
  
"Elder, we will be there when we get there," the captain said in an attempt to calm the agitated man down.   
  
"I understand but it does not help to..." he sighed. "This is too important. We mustn't fail."  
  
"We won't sir."  
  
"Can we go any faster?"  
  
"No, sir," with much regret.  
  
"Very well."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Gildeon-  
  
Koran studied the chart for a moment, puzzled by what he was seeing. "And these are the seals itself?"  
  
"Yeah Elder," Poliar replied with quiet dignity. The keeper of Gildeon's ancient library was a hundred and five years, six months and twenty-three days old. He fully planned on seeing his one hundred and sixth birthday. With that in firmly in mind, he had went about in the last four days searching through every ancient text that dated back to when the Chamber of Belief had been created.  
  
"They appear to be not uniformed," Koran commented as he studied the picture and the ancient text written in a language he doubted anyone alive today can remember it.   
  
"They are, like the Keys, what the bearer wishes them to be. Zordon made the sketch when he first created it. It's been some time now and there had been many bearers since."  
  
"But we know that..."  
  
"Elder, these are but clues. We cannot do anything without having the keys in our hands."  
  
Koran sighed again. "The Rangers will be here."  
  
"We only have a few more days."  
  
"I'm sure they, of all people, realize that." He studied the black and white drawing once more. "May Zordon protect them."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"And this came from Zordon?" Rocky asked in disbelief as he stared at the print out in front of them. "Should I be flattered that he paid so much attention to me or embarrassed that he did?"  
  
Adam laughed as he snatched the paper back. "So he knew about your crush on Aisha way back when, big deal?"  
  
"Yeah but that means that I must have been pretty damn obvious about it, how embarrassing!@"  
  
Aisha laughed. "Well, if it's any consolation, I didn't know."  
  
"That's not a consolation," Rocky complained. "If you had we wouldn't have had to wait that long to get together."  
  
Tanya rolled her eyes. "He's thinking of all the nights he didn't get to spend with you."  
  
"Hell yeah!"   
  
"Rocky!" Aisha laughed as she shifted through all her clothes. "If I had known that I was going to get married on this trip, I would have brought more appropriate cloths."  
  
"Me too," Tanya complained as she looked through her stack for anything good that may be used as maid of honor dress. "Too bad Cassie and Ashley are both so much smaller than we are."   
  
"Ladies, ladies," Adam shook his head and perked up as the hum of the engine brought the brief moment of silence. "I think we should try to live through this period in our lives before we move on to anything else. If I'm not mistaken, I think we're getting ready to go back into action."  
  
"Oh man," Tanya groaned as she threw her clothe back hapharzardly. "Well, at least we get to give the rest of the crew good news."  
  
"Think they have strange traditions on marriages on KO-35?" Rocky asked.  
  
"You plan on marrying there?" Aisha asked surprised. "I thought you'd want to wait until we get back on Earth."  
  
"And let my mother and sisters run the show, hell no!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Jason?" When there was no answer, Trini prodded him again with her fingertip. "Jason." Still no movement. "JASON!"  
  
"What?" his eyes popped open and he looked into the slightly blurred face of Trini. He turned on to his back, "Ahhh....." and fell out of the bed.  
  
Trini laid propped on her elbow for a moment, stunned. Crawling across the bed, she looked over the side at the prone former leader of the Power Rangers. "Jase?"  
  
Staring at the ceiling, he was barely registering the fact that it was god awful cold. "Yes?"  
  
"You all right?" a little uncertain.   
  
"Oh fine," he sighed and turned to look at her. "I forgot how small those damn things are."  
  
She smiled at him. He couldn't be terribly hurt if his humor was still in tact. "They weren't designed for two." Her amusement was barely concealed.  
  
He glared at her. "This isn't funny."  
  
"No, no, of course not," she said with a great effort to cover her smile. "It's just... I don't think I've ever seen you fall down before. Knock down, yes; but fall down? Never."   
  
Jason grunted and got off the floor to crawl back under the blankets with her as she scooted back into the bed. "How long?"  
  
"Little over an hour," answering him with a quick glance at her ever present watch.   
  
"That's not that long," he yawned and pulled her close, as natural a gesture as can be. "Why did you wake me?"  
  
"Listen," she instructed.  
  
Jason was silent for a moment. There was nothing but a pleasant hum. "The engines are back on line."  
  
"Yeah," she nodded her agreement. "No more play time. Back to action."   
  
He sighed and lay still for a moment. His muscles all ached with over usage and not nearly enough rest. His brain felt like its been wrapped in cotton, liberally dosed with alcohol and set on fire. The rest of him was just simply exhausted and hurting. But as usual, "Okay, let's get back to work."  
  
"You sure you're all right?" stopping him as he tossed back the blanket once more to get out of bed for real this time.  
  
Shrugging his broad shoulders, he nodded. "Just tired, that's all. But I think I'm getting use to his constant feeling of exhaustion. I'll be back to my old self again in a few."  
  
Smiling sympathetically, she reached over and grabbed him by the front of his tee shirt. "Here, maybe this will help you wake up," and planted a solid no-nonsense kiss on his startled lips.  
  
For a moment, Jason's mind went blank. Then it went hot. Then it just seemed to burn merrily along. The devil could have come for his soul at the moment and he would have cheerfully handed to him without a murmur. By the time Trini finally released him with a loud puckering sound, Jason was more than awake though there was no blood left in his head to think.   
  
Smoothing the front of his tee shirt some, Trini patted his shoulders and dropped a tiny kiss on his nose to try to remove that slightly befuddled look off his face. "Better?"   
  
Jason blinked. "Better than what?"  
  
She laughed and scrambled over him to get out of the bunk. "Come on, we better get dressed and get to the command deck. I'm sure Tommy is probably pacing the floors impatient to get going. But you know him, the boy won't make a move until he's sure everyone is onboard on every decision. He'll want your input."  
  
"Sure," he replied, not quite following her conversation but making every damn effort to.   
  
"You getting up or not?" she asked pulling the second layer of clothes on, amazed that Jason was still just sitting there with just his tee shirt and shorts with the blanket over his lap. "Aren't you cold?"  
  
"Nope," he replied slowly. In fact, he was just a little too hot at the moment. What he wouldn't give for a nice cold shower at the moment. "You go first, I'll catch up in a moment." When he was damn sure that he wasn't going to jump her at the first chance he got.   
  
She frowned at him. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, go on ahead." He forced himself to smile at her instead on reaching over and dragging her back into bed. "I'll be right behind you."  
  
"After you wake up?" she teased gently, reaching over patting his cheek. "You're so adorable when you just wake." Turning about, she left him still sitting here.   
  
Jason groaned and flopped onto his back. Women, he was sure, were placed in the universe to make men suffer.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cassie shook her limp hair and groaned. Without a doubt, she looked like a mess. With only the secondary generator still keeping life support functioning, she didn't dare attempt to use hair-managing equipments that normally kept her hair in some semblance of fashionable style after the sonic shower. What she wouldn't give for a real honest to god wet liquid shower? One of these days she was going to have to ask Andros how he manages to keep his hair so surprisingly healthy and neat without doing anything special to it.   
  
Making her way to the mess hall, she wondered if she could grabbed a quick bite before one of the slave drivers - aka leaders of the Power Rangers - calls another meeting to decide the next step of action.   
  
She came to the halt at the doorway, watching a rather dejected Andros picked up a plate of fruits. "Hey there." Dropping herself into a chair by his side. "Why so glum, sugar plum?"  
  
"What?" the confusion marring his handsome boyish face.  
  
Chuckling, she always seems to forget that he wasn't from Earth. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just tired that's all."  
  
"I heard you were on the command deck when you said you were going to sleep during the fight." Wriggling a finger at him, she gently scolded. "You weren't lying to us now were you?"  
  
Andros smiled at her. Cassie always had a way of bring life to any situation. "I meant to but I got to thinking about everything ... Then one thing led to another...."  
  
"To another, and another, and another," she waved it off. "It always does. Life as a Ranger is an endless ride on the universe's biggest and longest roller coaster. If we didn't force ourselves to take a break every once in a while, we'd all go stark raving mad by now."   
  
"Honest and to the point, as always," Andros said with a smile. "Thank you."  
  
"Always here to hit you over the head," Cassie replied cheerfully. He looked worn and ready for a few hours of sleep. Plus, she suspected that he was nearly as recovered have having a bomb go off in his head as he would have everyone else believe. Of the four that's been revealed to them, Andros was the only one that never got a full recovery time. "Go to sleep, silly."  
  
He sighed, obviously wanting but not going to take her advise. "The engines are up again..."  
  
"Thanks to yours truly."  
  
"And I want to call a meeting about the next step before we..."  
  
"Andros," Tommy said as he passed by the doorway. The guy looked almost as bad as the Red Space Ranger. "Just the guy I wanted to see."   
  
"Tommy," Andros said pushing his unfinished meal away and standing. He didn't have much of an appetite anyways. The only reason he even tried was because Zhane pointed out that he hadn't eaten in a while. "I want to call a meeting and..."  
  
"That's what I thought we should do too," Tommy interrupted rubbing his eyes. The nap with Kimberly had helped but he was still more dead and alive. "Let's make it a quite short meeting with whoever is available." He did not want Kimberly waking up and finding him gone. He'll never hear the end of it from her or any of the other girls once it gets around. "Ten minutes?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Achem.... Excuse me," Cassie said waving her hand wildly for a moment. "But don't you two need to sleep like normal people?"  
  
"We will," the two replied in unison.  
  
Cassie threw up her hand. "Yeah right."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Left. Right. Left, left, left, right.   
  
TJ felt the sweat trickle down his back and wished he could shed the blue tank he was still wearing. But he's gotten more than one lecture from Cassie over working out shirtless in the ventilated ship that always had a constant current. Even with the temperature below forty degrees, he still felt overheated after half an hour of beating the hapless sandbag. What use to be a good way to relieve his frustrations, doesn't seem to be doing it today.  
  
Billy watched silently from the open doorway as the young man punched away at the sandbag. Every jerky movement was a stab of guilt in the former Blue Ranger's conscience. For a moment, he had some trepidation for his own safety but calling himself a coward he moved closer to the angry young Ranger.  
  
Concentration was never something TJ lacked. In fact, if anything, others have complained that his focus has become close to obsession that was quite frightening.   
  
"Ten bucks says I know whose face you're trying to imagine turning into a blood pulp," Billy began hopefully for an easy confrontation but knowing that it wasn't going to be.   
  
Turning about, TJ was faced with the last person on the ship he wanted to see. "What do you want?" returning to his exercise and hoping that the older man will take a hint and take a hike.  
  
Running his tongue of his teeth, since he felt like he just got kicked, he tried again, keeping his manner mild and friendly. "I thought you and I could talk and maybe settle some of our difference."   
  
Panting for breath, he turned and pinned Billy with his dark eyes. "Your friends put you up to this? Cause I think you and I have already had an out. I know your thoughts and you know mine. It would be better if we leave well enough alone."  
  
"I don't think that's going to be on the menu today," tucking his cold hands into his pocket as he watched TJ turned to the punching back once more, trying valiantly to ignore him. "Look, we're going to have to talk sooner or later and this appears to be as good of a time as..."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you," TJ said turning back once more to tower over the slighter former Ranger.   
  
Billy looked up at the young man through his gold-rimmed glasses. "Tough cookies."  
  
For a moment, there was a visible bar that held TJ in check before he turned away. "Listen, this mission is about four days from being over. We can have quite a minimal of contact if we choice to exercise some cautious. This is a big ship."  
  
"Not nearly big enough for the two of us and our difference," Billy replied neutrally. "We could be living in Versailles and still run head long into each other every single day cause we don't try to avoid each other even when we say that we would. We don't want to."   
  
TJ gave a bitter laugh. "Trust me when I say that you are the last person in this world I want to be seeing on a daily basis."  
  
Billy shook his head, "I'm the only person you want to see everyday cause I remind you of something you cannot let go of. Like a scab or a bruise on a wound, you pick at it everyday to feel the pain, to know its there."  
  
He stared at Billy in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm the scab over the wound of your life." Billy said walking slowly around the sandbag, giving TJ plenty of time to think. "I'm the reminder of your guilt. I'm the one that pushed it to the surface, so I'm the one that you need to see everyday to remind yourself that you failed to protect the universe, failed to protect Zordon. And now we're facing the fight of our lives to fix the mistake you made. That's what I remind you of everyday. I'm the punishment you think you deserve."   
  
There was a moment of silence as TJ stared. His head hears but this heart is dumb to the words. "You are out of your freaking mind!"  
  
"Am I?" Billy asked quietly, wondering how far he was going to have to push this. Wounds bleed so easily, and this one was a painful one that could cause lasting damage. But the others were right; he could not let to go on for much longer. Zordon needs his children to work together, even the step-kids.  
  
TJ tried to curb the urge to take a swing at him. Really he did. His intelligent mind went through varied reasons and consequences that would be brought about if violence would erupt between them. But in the end, Billy had hit too close to he truth; and like all ugly truths in the universe, it hurt like hell to hear it. And because it was easier to be angry than hurt, he gave into his baser impulses.   
  
Billy saw the fist coming. It was big, it was fast and the momentum behind it was going to hurt like hell. But he didn't duck. Considering he had been knocked out some ten to twelve hours before with something that had no actual physical force behind it, the punch was actually rather mild in comparison. Nevertheless, it hurt like hell and knocked him flat on his back. It was also better to go with the flow then fight the current.   
  
Clearing the stars round this head, Billy was first surprised to find that his glasses were still in tact and second to find that his jaw hadn't been broken. The boy had not pulled his punch in the least. Billy could only be thankful that his got a rather hard head. Flexing his jaw, he glanced up at the enraged TJ, "Feel better there, cowboy?"  
  
Turning away, TJ was stunned to disbelief. It was like a nightmare come to life. He has never lost control this way and cannot for the life of him believe that he just did that. His hands shook as he brought them together in front of him, ignoring the sting in his knuckles that half an hour at the sandbag did not produce.   
  
"Don't feel so bad," Billy advised as he got slowly to his feet, feeling all the aches along his spine. "Even the best of us lose it every once in a while. We won't be human if we didn't."  
  
TJ took a deep breath, trying to calm the shake he could feel in his voice. "Will...you...just...shut...the hell...up!"  
  
"I would but then I won't get what needs to be done, done today." He was going to black and blue before this was through, he just knew it. "Now that you got the more volatile part of this over with, think we can sit down and talk now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"TJ," he was tempted to put his hand on the boy's shoulder, as he would any member of the team. But chances are, he would end up back on his ass again. And he's rather not help Andros clean the floor the way. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
The snort of disbelief came from the turned face.  
  
"It wasn't," he said again, his eyes sad behind the shining lens. "I blamed you and the others because you were easy targets. I didn't want to deal with my grief, deal with the loss, the guilt, the pain, so I used you as a different kind of outlet for my emotions. Lashing out is easier than dealing; it's human nature. We're all guilty of it at one time of other. Look what you just did. You lashed out at me cause you feel guilty and hurt. I was a good target for you; I don't blame you." The silence was a good thing; it at least meant that he was listening. "But sooner or later, we've got to deal with it on our levels. Our sniping at one another isn't helping either of us."  
  
"Felt pretty good to me," he replied with all honesty.   
  
"Cause you didn't have to admit to anyone that you felt guilty for letting Zordon get captured," he took a step back as TJ turned to face him. "I didn't say as an accusation. I'm merely stating what I think you're going through. You feel guilty. I would too. I do, in fact. I wasn't there either." He felt a heavy burden lift for a moment. "But even if I were, there was nothing I could have done for him other than get myself killed. And what purpose would that have served?"  
  
TJ stared, seeing the unbearably real pain in those blue eyes. His anger shifted a little, letting in some of the pain.   
  
"You couldn't have done anything either," Billy stated, his mouth grime and eyes sad. "I wish that it might have made a difference but in the end, I don't think it would have. Besides, Earth and the rest of the universe needed you more. I think that's what Zordon would have preferred. For you and the others to protect what he loved the most, freedom from evil."   
  
"How do you know that?" TJ asked, his eyes reflecting the ache in his heart, the guilt of not having done more.  
  
"Cause I knew him," came the unhesitant reply. "I knew what he stood for and what he wanted. I know the kind of people that the powers of that we all drew from at one point or another would choice. I know how much we can do and how much we can't. Try as we might, we can't save everyone." He could acknowledge that now. Acknowledge that he wasn't all mighty and he couldn't do anything to save the man that had been like a second father to him.   
  
TJ felt he stinging of salt tears, "I led them. I led them away from the command center, from Zordon to..." He took a breath, feeling the pain deep down. "I led them."  
  
"To safety," Billy murmured softly. "You saved your team, that's what a good leader does."  
  
He swallowed that compliment without acknowledging it. "I lost Zordon," he admitted softly, waiting for the judgment.  
  
Billy shook his head, taking a step forward to look at the young man in the eyes. "*WE* lost Zordon. And he isn't coming back."  
  
He understood. For the first time in years, TJ cried. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," feeling his own eyes fill with tears. It felt good to cry. Pulling the young men forward, Billy hugged him. Like family, they have their ups and downs but with all that's said and done they were still family. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Teaser line: "Well...Will miracles ever cease?"  
  
Okay, is it me or does my Power Ranger Fan Fics always seem to become epics with no help from me. (groans) I hope this doesn't turn into another "New Start." 


	33. Gift from Zordon

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
Author's Note: The holidays and a really busy schedule screwed up my timely updates. So sorry about the wait. I will try my best to be better about that in the future. Thanks to sticking around.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Thirty Two - Gift from Zordon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Subspace-  
  
"Two minutes, Elder."  
  
"And the Rangers?"  
  
"Still stationary. We are sending a message ahead to ask them to hold position until we arrive."  
  
"Why are they still stationary? I would think that..."  
  
"Looks like their main generator is down, sir. They're running on half power."  
  
"Is there any danger?"  
  
"No sir. It would just be more productive to be running on the main generator."  
  
"Transmit the message and tell them that I'll be coming aboard for a short duration."  
  
"Yes sir."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AHHHHH!!!" And the monkey wrench made the most horrible clanging noises as it was beaten against the generator shell.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" grabbing the tool out of Ashley's hand before she did some real damage. Carlos stared at her for a moment. "Problems, Ash?"  
  
"Bite me!" she glared before giving the generator a vicious kick and stubbing her toe. "Ow...."  
  
"Not too smart there, girl." Shaking his head and grabbing her by the arm before her hopping managed to unbalance her. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Besides the fact that the universe is going to hell on a bus and I seem to be the one driving it?" she let out the angry breath and resisted the temptation to blast the damn generator to kingdom come. Four hours and she still can't get the damn machine to pay attention to her and simply work.   
  
"Someone is having a very bad day, I see." Carlos said, getting down to look at the surface panel she had been working on. The cross wires were all replaced and the panel appeared to be in working condition even if it is a little haphazardly put together once more with replacement parts.   
  
She crossed her arms and shook her head with annoyance. "The heating conductors are gone, we've placed backup resisters on the sides, and we're still looking at a dead piece of..."  
  
"Now, now, let's have none of that," he looked over his shoulders at her with a smile. He felt bad for her, having to work on the most neglected machine in the whole ship. Of course until now, it has never given them any problems. Which would probably explain why they didn't know how to fix the thing properly. "Have to asked Andros, Zhane or Karone for help?"  
  
She threw him an exasperated look. "Have you seen our friends late?" She began to pace the length of the room. "Andros passed by this way about an hour ago, looking more dead than alive. I'm not sure when was the last thing he actually got any sleep. Zhane is about to jump out of his skin every time Karone even so much as raises her hand. And Karone? She's pregnant."  
  
"Yeah, I know that," he grinned and reconnected some of the wiring, double checking to make sure they were connected properly. "Andros had me bring food to her earlier cause he was afraid she would forget to eat."  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes. "Of course Andros would. You'd think he's never seen a pregnant woman before."  
  
"An innocent pregnant woman," Carlos laughed as he removed the whole panel and looked behind it for other connections. "Oh boy, someone needs to sit down with her a little while and talk to her about the birds and the bees."  
  
"She's pregnant, for god sakes. How innocent could she possibly be?" she was still amused over the whole irony of things.   
  
"The innocence of the heart may have nothing to do with the physical or mental innocence of a person." He pulled at the heating coils to check on the strength and connections. "But in this case, it has become a kind of a strange .... I don't even know the word for it." He ducked his head. "Did you know that she doesn't know the length of a human pregnancy?"  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Nope," came the muffled reply. "Freaked out when we told her." He pulled his head out and looked at her, "Did you know that Billy and Karone made up?"  
  
"Really?" eyes brows raised and surprised as hell. "You mean the ice prince actually thawed enough to speak with her?"  
  
Carlos smiled, understanding. "More than that, gave her his christening cross."   
  
Ashley blinked at him.  
  
He nodded again as if to tell her that she hadn't heard him wrong.  
  
Stunned to the point of speechless, she sat down on the ground. "Well...Will miracles ever cease?"  
  
Laughing, Carlos ducked under the generator panels again just as Andros came around the corner. "Hey."  
  
"Hi," Ashley greeted without any energy. "Meeting?"  
  
"Ten minutes if we can get back online," he replied with a quick hand through is hair. The meal he had an hour ago didn't do much for his system and having to double check the repairs in the engine room didn't help his energy level either. "How are we doing here?"  
  
"Slowly," Carlos replied. "Ashley got all the parts in the right conduction but we can't seem to get the generator to react."  
  
Andros frowned for a moment, concern clearly written on his face. It had been agreed upon earlier that the ship stay inactive until they were sure life support was not going to fail on them. That meant getting the main generator back on line. "Anything I can do?"  
  
"Yeah," Ashley muttered darkly as she glare at the metal plating. "Hand me a blaster."   
  
Smiling, the young man walked over to Carlos. "What did it sound like when you re-initiate the ship's main computer?"  
  
Carlos blinked up at Andros. Ashley blinked at Carlos. Andros waited patiently for one of them to answer.  
  
Smacking her forehand hard with the palm, Ashley contemplated on jumping out the nearest airlock.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Repairs are going to be extensive when we dock but we're set to go," Zack announced as he slowly wiped his hand with a rag that had once been a sock. He was too tired to get an actual rag and opted for the first thing that was handy. "We're ready any time you are."  
  
"Generator is up and running," Ashley pronounced, feeling her fact go hot for a second. "We're only at eight-three percent but we're still good to go."   
  
Tommy nodded his head, ignoring the deadly daggers that Kim was shooting at him at the moment. She did not like waking up to find him gone without a by-your-leave. "We've got to hang tight for a moment until one of the Elders get here."  
  
"Why?" Adam asked, crossing his arm over his chest in a fruitless effect to contain more body heat.   
  
"Something about a gift from Zordon."  
  
Aisha made a face and rubbed her temples. "I think the last gift from him was enough to last me a life time."  
  
Jason grinned at her. "It's important."  
  
"With Zordon, it always is," Tanya pointed out. "So we hang?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Trini raised her finger for a moment quietly from her corner of the room where she had been clearly preoccupied. Her eyes were troubled but the lack of noise at the meeting. "Has any one seen Billy or TJ?" The others looked to one another for answers. But all of them shook their head. "Should I be worried then?"  
  
Kat took a breath. "Billy went to look for TJ earlier."  
  
The others stared at her. Cassie, keeping with her outspokenness, "Excuse moi?" A sentiment the others could definitely relate to. "I couldn't have just heard you right."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think it would be wise to stop him," her accent thick with concern. She had been about to go look for pair when Tommy had called the meeting and asked her for a quick - the boy's definition of brief was in seriously need of correction - happenings on the command deck since he went off to catch up on his sleep. "He needed to resolve this."  
  
Andros looked up, "DECA, give me the locations of Billy and TJ."  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" TJ asked as he came through the door, freshly showered and changed though one could hardly tell under four layers of clothes.   
  
The others watched him with caution as Andros stepped forward to ask the question they all wanted to know. After all, as the leader of the Astro Ranges, he had certain responsibilities. "TJ, have you seen Billy?"  
  
"Billy?" TJ asked, surprised by the question. He hadn't thought that his conversation with the former Blue Ranger had been disclosed yet. "No, I..."  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Billy asked, coming up from behind TJ, also freshly showered and covered with enough clothes to make him look like he's at a decent weight instead of being the runt of the litter. "Any word from the other ships yet?"  
  
"No," Andros answered, his eyes studying the older man for a moment.  
  
"Billy? What happen to your face?" Rocky asked without preamble.  
  
Touching the still sore spot across his jaw, Billy gave him a weak smile and glanced briefly at TJ, who in turn blushed under his dark skin and prayed that the others won't kill him. Billy took pity on the discomfort that he knew was going through TJ's mind. "I ran into something."  
  
"Like someone's wayward fist perhaps?" Kat asked with a frown.  
  
Grinning, Billy shook his head at her. "Always the honest one, aren't you Kat?"  
  
"What happened?" Tanya asked softly, ready to jump in at any visible sign of danger.   
  
"Nothing," Billy replied, pushing his way into the Command Deck and away from the crowded doorway.   
  
Adam smirked. "I think your face tells a different story here, Billy boy."  
  
Trini started to laugh, her joy pouring forth like lava. As the others stared at her in shock, she could only laugh harder. Going to her friend, she wiped the moisture from her eyes and hugged him tight. "Welcome home, Billy."  
  
Smiling, Billy held her tight for a full minute knowing that the ever-perceptive Trini had gotten what he hoped the others would get on their own soon. "Not all the way back here yet but I'm getting there."   
  
"Well take your time and I'm here if you need me," she replied, pulling back to look him in the eyes. Yes, she had been right, there was a definite sparkle where only a dullness had resided the day before. Turning to the awkward TJ, she held her hand out to you. "I guess I should welcome you back as well."  
  
TJ looked startled. "I didn't go anywhere."  
  
"Sure you did," taking a step forward with her hand still outstretched toward him. "And it was a dark and lonely place to be."  
  
For a moment, he wasn't sure what she meant. But understanding dawned as he looked at the nodding Billy. Taking her hand, he shook it firmly. "Thank you."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she pulled him forward and hugged him. "We're family, whether you want to admit it or not. Thanks is never an issue. Getting your head out of your ass is."   
  
Billy laughed at the stunned look on TJ's face before patting the bemused man on the back with a sympathetic sigh. "Don't worry, you'll get use to it sooner or later. Trini never allows you to forget that you're human with all the fragilities of human beings. Do not allow her straight shooting ways fool you, you'll never find a better listener in the world when you are in need of a non-judgmental opinion."   
  
"And if nothing else," Kim added, her eyes soft with sympathy at the suddenly overwhelmed Blue Space Ranger. "She can kick your ass clear into next Tuesday if you're being an idiot and don't stop when she tells you to."  
  
"I love the fact at my friends feel that it's all right to talk about me like I'm not even here," Trini sighed with great martyrdom.   
  
"Now that we have this all settled," Billy announced to the room at large, who were all still trying to process that the fact that the civil war appeared to be over... or late least a truce was called for the time being. "Let's get back to business."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What are they?" Tommy asked, his eyes never leaning the long narrow box opened in the Elder's hands.  
  
Coran smiled, slowly memorizing each youthful face as he watched them study the contents in his arms. "They are a gift from Zordon. A piece of his legacy that have been kept for many generations, awaiting a time when it will be needed. Zordon left instructions that they be brought to his children when the time is right. They is..." They were all looking at him expectedly. With a sigh, "To be honest, I have no idea what they are."   
  
Andros nodded his head slowly, reaching forward for a moment before drawing his hand back. "They appear to be medallions of some sort."  
  
"Power coins," Jason murmured as he leaned forward and picked up one with his fingers. Warm, smooth and seem to radiate a kind of energy that he had no comprehension of, Jason felt strangely at peace with their very being. "They remind me of the old power coins that we use to have."  
  
"Yeah," Kimberly agreed with a smile as she studied the one in Jason's hand, not quite finding enough courage to picking one up herself. "They do remind me of them in a way. But what are these strange markings on them."  
  
Coran nodded his head, honestly glad to see the Rangers coming together. "They are symbols of old. A language that no one today remembers."  
  
Billy nodded his head, looking at the box once more, the smoothly sanded box. A vague memory plagued him for a moment as he continued to process everything that's just happened. He needed a moment to think this through. Where had he seen that box before? "Did he leave any other instructions?"  
  
"No," Coran answered with regret. "Only that they be brought to you when the time comes. Zordon, wise in his ways, had prepared for the day when he would no longer be around to protect the universe from the evils he has battled so valiantly against for so long."   
  
"We thank you, Elder," Andros bowed his head and took the box into his hands, careful not to disturb the other nine coins nestled in the container. "I know that you have come a long way."  
  
"We all have," Coran answered, frowning as he note the fatigue that was beginning to saw in most of their eyes. "But you and the rest of Zordon's chosen have an even longer road ahead of you to travel, one ripe with dangers. Would that I may be there with you but I have much to do here."  
  
"You have done more than enough," Tommy replied, imitating Andros's bow and holding out his hand. "We'll do our best not to fail you all."  
  
"We know you won't," Coran answered, taking the young man's hand. "May Zordon protect us all."  
  
"Amen to that," Carlos whispered.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You're working too hard again, girl," Tanya commented as she leaned her long limbed body against the counter. "Take a break."   
  
"Twenty-five minutes until the next seal goes," Trini muttered as she set out instruments that had been knocked around during the fire-fight. "I do not want to be caught off guard again. From the looks of things, those are really painful."  
  
Tanya shrugged and listened quietly to the hum of the engines. "The boys are pushing this ship to the max again. We're going to burn those engines out before this mission is over."  
  
"Trust them to do what is necessary to succeed," the doctor said reassuringly as she looked at the readout from the last blood sample from Billy, there had been a massive increase in electrolytes. "Besides, this ship has been home to Andros for longer than any of us care to guess. I trust Andros to know what his baby is capable of."  
  
Nodding her head, Tanya toyed with the test tubes for a moment.   
  
Finally sensing something was amiss, Trini turned to her friend. "What is it, Tanya?"  
  
Glancing up, she grinned. "Who do you think is next?"  
  
Raising a brow, "That's what you've been sitting around here for? To ask me for a guess as to who I think Zordon choice to protect his keys?"  
  
"Yeah," she shrugged. "Everyone here knows that you're twice as smart as some of us and a lot more intuitive that most. You have to have some ideas as to who it could be."  
  
"Tanya, your guess is as good as mine. I'm no expert where Zordon is concerned."  
  
"Yeah, but you knew him for so long," resting her chin on her hands, Tanya studied the quiet Asian beauty for a moment. Trini has always reminded Tanya of Mulan, from the Disney movie. There was something so delicately fragile about her, like a bloom in the wind. But everyone knew that Trini was stronger than she looked, being the emotional center for everyone for so long. Grinning, Tanya couldn't help but think that Trini was more oak than orchid, a comparison she was sure the doctor wouldn't like too much. "You have to have some idea."  
  
"Guesses?"  
  
"Guesses," understanding that she was not to put too much stock into what she was about to hear.   
  
Trini set the beaker down and hoisted herself onto the countertop. "Okay, with Karone, Aisha, Andros and Billy all been eliminated from the game already, and assuming the second set of Turbo Rangers are also out of the running, my best bet would be Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Kat, Zhane and ..." she bit her lip and squeeze her eyes shut, trying to visualize the list she had committed to memory. "I'd say Rocky or Adam, hard to tell on that one."   
  
Frowning, Tanya stared for a moment and rested her chin on the heels of her hands. "Hum..."  
  
"Well, you asked me what I thought. I can't help it if it doesn't jive with what you had in mind."  
  
"No, no, it's not that. It's just..." She chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "I just always thought that you would be one of the ones..."  
  
Trini burst out laughing, her eyes twinkling with amusement.   
  
Perplexed, "Did I say something funny?"  
  
Gulping for breath, Trini held the bed for support. "Oh Tanya...I wish I could tell you.... I just don't see it."  
  
"Why not?" honestly concerned now. "I mean, you were one of the first. You are the one that everyone respects and..."  
  
"Tanya, if I said that I think it could be me, I'd be lying through my teeth." She grinned and searched around for the scrap of wrinkled paper with the riddle. "I'm not saying that it is not a possibility, for anything it seems is possible in this universe of impossibilities. But for me to be me, for us to be us, we would never suspect ourselves to be the ones."  
  
"And that means..." prompting her.  
  
"It means that Billy didn't see it coming cause he didn't think he was one. He can't because like everyone else in the world, we are our worse critics. Billy didn't see it coming. Either did Andros, Aisha, or Karone. I doubt Jason or Tommy or Kim could even conceived of the idea that they could hold the key. Yet you and I take it in stride as it was a given that they would simply because we see what they don't."  
  
Tanya nodded, "That they are heroes and worthy."  
  
"That's right," Trini answered as she handed her the page with the riddle and lots of handwritten notes along the edge. "I can give you guesses now. I can't point to one and say that that is it, this is who it will be. I just can't. We're all clouded by who we are and what we hold within ourselves. So to put it in five words or less: I just don't know."   
  
Nodding in perfect understanding now, "Well, you have your guesses and I have mine. And I think you could be one."  
  
Shrugging, Trini put sedatives into a syringe. "Your prerogative."   
  
"Ladies," Aisha called out as only her head appeared around the edge of the sliding door that opened without announcement. "The boys are going stir crazy upstairs. Meeting in five, they want to talk about the package."  
  
"Billy figured out what they are yet?" Tanya asked, already heading for the door.  
  
"Not yet but we're holding out high hopes that he'll do so before we get to the Chamber-thingy." Aisha shrugged her shoulders, which bopped into view for a moment before disappearing. "They also want to prepare for the next hit. You should see Tommy right now, tense enough to snap in half."  
  
"Waiting for the next seal?"  
  
"Yup," Aisha smiled wistfully. "I guess the only good thing about knowing that you have the key is that you aren't stressing over whether it'll hit you next."  
  
"Keep thinking that dear," Tanya replied reassuringly.   
  
"I've got to get Rocky and Adam from the mass hall. Head up first."  
  
"Sure," Tanya waved her off before turning to Trini. "Coming?"  
  
"I have to log the medication first. I'll follow in a bit," waving the syringe in the air.   
  
"Want me to wait?"  
  
"No, go ahead first. I'll be right there."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You okay?" Cassie asked as she stepped up behind a lounging TJ in the hallway just outside the command deck.   
  
"Yeah, I will be," he answered automatically as his mind traveled beyond them. "Ever regret it, Cassie?"   
  
She didn't need to ask what he was talking about. "Only on bad days. Then someone tells me how much good the Power Rangers do and I remember why I decided to accept this position." She smiled and linked her arm through his. "You?"  
  
"Yeah, every day of my life."  
  
The shocked her to the core.   
  
TJ waited a beat before turning to look at her. "Don't look at me as if I've just announced that I was going to volunteer for a lobotomy."   
  
Shutting her hanging jaw, "And what exactly would you expect me to react when you just told me you regret a better part of the last two years of our lives?" Her nails dug painfully into the muscles of his arm. "I thought that... I always assume that...." She shut her eyes to clear some of the conflicting thoughts and emotions that poured through her. When that failed, she opened her eyes and stared at him. "TJ..."  
  
He smiled at her. "I don't regret what we do for the good of man. I do question our place among the ranks though. I do question why I was chosen. I regret the people we failed. I regret the moments when we gave in. I regret the innocence that we all gave up the minute we put on that uniform. I regret the time away from my family. But I don't regret this team and what this team represents."   
  
Question in her eyes, "Then why..."  
  
"The question was whether we regret it, and yes, I think of it every day."   
  
Leaning her head on his shoulder, Cassie sighed. The good people always seem to suffer the most, even as they do the most good. "You should be sainted, you know that? I don't know another soul that is kinder than you. It kind of scares me that you can be so very good after everything we're seen and experienced. Sometimes, I'm afraid the next thing is going to break you. And then you surprise again when you just hop back up and take it all. I really hate your resilience. It makes me feel so inadequate."   
  
Laughing for the first time in too long, he hugged her to his side. "Cassie, I honestly don't know what I'd do if not for you."  
  
"I'm like the itch you can never seen to scratch, aren't I?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Well don't worry, I'm always going to be here for you. Not like you can get rid of me even if you wanted to. In case you didn't notice, we're in a ship in the middle of space out in god knows where in the universe." She leaned back, "Oh did anyone tell you? Rocky and Aisha are getting married."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, Carlos mentioned it earlier."  
  
"They're like getting married on this ship."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who will officiate the ceremony?"  
  
"I thought captain of ships could marry people?"  
  
"They can. The question now is, who is the captain of the ship?"  
  
Cassie winced. "Ouch."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sometimes you are almost scary with your intuitions." Billy pushed the glasses higher on his nose and sighed. He would have liked to crawl into bed for a good ten to twelve hours. No only was he physically aching from exhaustion and this unbearable frigid temperature, he was emotionally sore from this confrontation with TJ. He didn't like being so rational with the kid, not went going two or three rounds with him would have felt a whole lot better. Of course, in the condition he was in, he won't have made it part ways through round one.   
  
Jason grinned at him as he palmed a coin in his hand. "You saying that I'm right? These are power coins?"  
  
"From all indication they are," Andros replied in that quiet tone of his. "The energy output of the coins was off the chart. Only being connected directly to the original morphing grid would that be possible."   
  
"I didn't ever think I'd see one of these again," Rocky murmured, rolling a coin between his fingers. "It's been a while since... well, it's been a while." Aisha reached over and laid a hand on his knees, her soft eyes warm with understanding. Linking his free hand with hers, he began to flip the coin in the air, watching it's descent with fascination. "So how do we activate it without a morpher?"  
  
Snatching the coin from mid air, Billy frowned at Rocky for a moment before putting the coin back into the box. "For that answer, you'll have to ask someone else. I have not a clue as to how these coins are suppose to work." He sighed and leaned back in the seat, searching the faces of those crowded around him. "Anyone else been working on that riddle?"  
  
"Me, me!" Cassie replied raising her hand.  
  
Tommy grinned softly before nodding to the Pink Astro Ranger. "What did you come up with?"  
  
"Zhane!" she pointed with a grin. "Definitely Zhane."  
  
"Agreed," Andros replied with a nod for his friend, who was doing a rather pathetic job at hiding his embarrassed face. "I think Zordon's been pretty plain about the identity of Duty."   
  
For a moment, the Silver Astro Ranger opened his mouth to object but quickly shut it when Karone elbowed him hard in the stomach. Smiling sweetly, she patted him on the arm. "I don't think any of the other Rangers took their 'duty' as a Ranger as seriously as you did."  
  
Bafflement bloomed on Zhane's face for a moment.   
  
"You died in the line of duty for god sakes!" Cassie replied with a roll of her eyes. "I don't think anyone else could top that."   
  
"I think Kim is Heart," Zack piped in quietly. "And not for the obvious reasons either."   
  
"Rationalize it please," Billy asked politely, though he secretly agreed with his old friend.  
  
Zack grinned at a sputtering Kim. "Now Kimmy, don't be like that now. We all know that no matter how much you may have bitch and moaned about being pulled out of things because of attacks and battles, you won't have traded that time for anything else in the world while you did your tour of duties. Besides which, the riddle points to something in particular."  
  
"What's that?" Kim asked, mildly annoyed over this sudden analysis of her character.   
  
"It said that only Knowledge knew that truth." Zack turned to Billy for a moment, "You said something way back, before Kim and Tommy broke up. It was like you knew what was going to happen and didn't know how to either prevent it or cushion it."  
  
Blushing, Billy avoided Tommy's eyes.   
  
"And then there was that comment about Heart seeking Strength. Now if my guess is correct, and that Tommy is strength, then it definitely fit rather nicely." Zack leaned his head against the wall and sighed. His brain felt slightly taxed at having turned the thoughts over and over again in his mind one too many times.   
  
"Wait," Tommy held up a hand, "Rewind to the part where Billy knew before the letter came about me and Kim. What did you know then, Billy?"  
  
Wishing for a nice hole to hide in, Billy cleared his throat painfully. "Well, I... I..."  
  
"GUYS!" Carlos called out from his seat near the sensors where he had volunteered to watch for any extra activities since he felt he had nothing to contribute to the discussion. "I hate to break this friendly and productive meeting up but I think the seal is going."   
  
Slanting his girl and Billy a look that said that they were not done with this particular conversation yet, Tommy glanced up at the viewing screen.   
  
The intense glow of light came first, like a warning in the night. Even though they were light-years from the site, the Rangers all jumped as the first flash of explosion raced across the surface of the planet. Red hot tendrils of power erupted from the planet surface, licking the surfaces of the nearby moons with devastating destruction.   
  
"Trini, you better..." Kim glanced around her. "Where's Trini?"  
  
"She was going to log the sedatives before heading up here," Tanya replied quietly, glancing around. "I guess she got held up. Oh and Kat is in the engine room. She says that she'll monitor the meeting from there."  
  
"I can hear you, you know," Kat's voice floated from the until-then silent speakers. "Everything is peachy-keens down here. Rocky?"  
  
"Fit as a fiddle," Rocky replied, glancing at Adam, who shook his head in the negative.  
  
"Zhane?" Karone asked quietly, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Nothing," he said with a shrug, trying to shake off the odd disappointment once more.   
  
"Kim?" Tommy asked, his brows furrowed together.   
  
"No, you?"  
  
"Nothing," he glanced around the room, searching the faces. "Anyone?"  
  
Silence met the question. Tommy turned to his best friend to question their theory of connections but was arrested by the frown on Jason's face. "What is it?"  
  
The nagging feeling erupted in one sure thing, bringing panic on winged feet. Jason's eyes went wide, "Son of a bitch!" then raced to the door.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Adam asked, his eyes wide with amazement.  
  
"Trini!" Billy smacked himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand. "It's Trini."   
  
Tommy cursed himself for his slower than molasses reaction. He called out over his shoulder as he raced to follow his best friend, "Carlos, keep monitor the reaction, TJ steer the ship, everyone else...." He glanced at the mass of people following him. "Try not to step on one another."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Teaser Line: Zhane shook his head and took a deep shuddering breath. "It makes me feel so ashamed." 


	34. Breaking Point

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is for Panache. Thank you for the wonderful review. I have to say that you're timing was perfect. This chapter had already been in the works when your comment on Trini's flaw came along. It was like you were reading my mind. I don't like perfect characters either; they get annoying. I don't think I did as good of a job on this chapter as I would have liked. But it kind of just went... so I'm leaving it as is until I can spit out something better. Hope everyone enjoy it.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Thirty Four - Breaking Point  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Deveron-  
  
Jorian's face looked almost... happy. The gates glowed red with energy as he strained against the barriers that kept him in. Just a little longer... he was close, so very close. Zordon's little pets don't have what was needed to keep him locked away.   
  
Yes, just a little more time.   
  
He shoved against the gates once more, his mighty arms rattling the locks that still held tight even as another cracked and gave away under pressure.   
  
The smell of freedom was sweetly potent in the air, tasting sweet and wondrous. Won't be long now until he was come again commanding his armies. And the first thing he plans on doing... finding Zordon's dear pets... and skinning him one by one until they cry for mercy. Then they would join their precious mentor in the celestial lights.   
  
Just a little more time. Just a little more time.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Gildeon-  
  
The command crew stood there, slack jawed and stunned into paralysis. "Is it me or does it get worse each time?"  
  
"The warnings are shorter," someone else replied, eyes still watching the wonder that held them all in disbelieving dread.   
  
"Is the rest of the fleet getting this?" Elder Koran asked, one of the few that still has his wits about him.   
  
"We're doing simultaneous transmissions, Elder."  
  
"Good," but whether it was or not was another matter. "Perhaps this will speed them along."  
  
"What should we do in the mean time, Elder?"  
  
"Get ready for their arrival, there will not be time to do else when they do arrive."  
  
"Yes Elder."  
  
Koran swallowed the dryness in his throat. "Captain Cheverly, prepare your fighters for a patrol. Let's make sure no one was caught out there in that. And get me in touch of Zortox. I want to talk to the counsel."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Subspace-  
  
Coran stared with awe and no small amount of fear as the screen before him filled with power beyond anything his feeble mind could devise. "By the great lady!"  
  
The crew of the ship frozen at whatever task they had been performing and simply stared opened mouthed at the incredible display of power that brought home the fact that they were in the fight of their lives to stop a second coming from happening. All the centuries of destruction that Zordon had put an end to was about to be revisited if the Rangers could not prevent it.   
  
It was a sobering thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"You recording this?" TJ asked, his eyes eye and dark with concern.  
  
"Yeah," Carlos replied, eyes still glued to the screen and the display of fireworks that makes 4th of July in New York look like a small campfire. "History in the making."  
  
"We're going to be history if we can't get to that chamber in time," TJ commented with a frown. "DECA!"  
  
"Yes, TJ."  
  
"How about we open up the engines a little more?"  
  
"By my calculations, that would be an unwise decision. The probabilities of burning the engines out is ninety-six percent."  
  
"Before or after we reach Gildon?" Carlos asked, turning in his seat to watch TJ's face.  
  
There was a moment as the computers clicked and hummed for a moment. "It would be twenty three minutes after."  
  
"Then burn the engines," TJ ordered without hesitation. "We'll worry about floating home after we make sure there is a home to go home to."   
  
Carlos nodded. "Agreed."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You sure that was wise?" Tanya asked yet again as she sat down at the mass for food.   
  
"Jason knows what he's doing and he's got Andros there if he needs help," Rocky replied as he calmly stacked a sandwich together. He noticed that he was always hungry when he was nervous. And he was definitely nervous now.  
  
"Besides which," Adam commented as he took some food for himself as well. His last meal seemed hours away. His body was definitely in need for some refueling. "We have more important things to worry about that we can actually do something about." Something, anything would be better that standing around wondering about what was going to happen next.   
  
"Like what?" Kimberly asked, coming up from behind. She had finally pursued Tommy to get some sleep after some major threatening of dire consequences if he didn't listen. She always felt rather silly when telling the guy what to do. You'd think that he'd be wise enough to know.  
  
"Like planning Rocky and Aisha's wedding!" Adam finished with a grin.   
  
"Good idea," Zack heartily approved with a grin. "There is nothing like a happy festive event in the middle of a crisis to keep us going."   
  
"You think we should be doing that now?" Aisha asked tentatively.   
  
"Of course we should," Kim pronounced as she sat down with a sigh. "What better way to reinforce the need to protect this universe by having us a reaffirmation of life, love, joy and all the other stuff that makes living worth living."  
  
"Spoken like a true optimist," Adam teased taking a bite of his sandwich.   
  
"You're the one that suggested it," she shot back good-naturedly.  
  
"Only as a means of distracting everyone before we all go nuts living in our own minds, wondering the inner recesses of psyche while figuring out if there is any rhyme or reason to this messy world that we live in."  
  
Zack stared at him for a moment. "What major were you in again?"  
  
"I majored in political science and international relations," his eyes twinkled, "And minored in psychology."  
  
"Figures."   
  
"Boys, boys," Kim said clapping her hand to get everyone's attention. "We have a wedding to plan."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you going to tell me about it?"  
  
"No," Zhane pulled his boot off and just barely bit back the yap of pain as the freezing air hit the warm feet. One thing about the uniform boots, they kept his feet toasty.   
  
"Zhane," Karone started again.  
  
"Karone, please. I'm tired," he murmured softly as he shrug off the jacket and slipped his legs under the blankets, warmed by Karone's body. "I just want a few hours of uninterrupted sleep while our enemies are still recovering and there isn't an army of any size within firing distance."  
  
Cupid's bow lips pouted. "We're not going to talk about what's bothering you?" When his only reply was to sigh as his head hit the pillow, she poked him lightly on the shoulder. "Zhane, relationships are about communications. If you don't communicate, how can we have a relationship?"   
  
He stared at her. "You need to stop talking to Ashley about relationships."  
  
"She has had one," she pointed out, propping herself up with an elbow.   
  
"With your brother... that ended rather abruptly," he shook his head. "Hardly the staple of expertise."  
  
"Cassie says it's because Andros cannot relate to other people cause he's been in space too long by himself with nothing but a Popsicle to talk to," she frowned as she tried to recall the words use. "Zhane?"  
  
The Silver Ranger grumbled softly about having words with the Pink Ranger. "What?"  
  
"What's a Popsicle?" she asked, her brows wrinkled in confusion.   
  
For some absurd reason, he could feel the chuckle coming from deep down. "She means me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Me. Cassie was talking about me. Popsicle is a frozen dessert the Earth humans like to have." He laughed again, feeling distressingly ridiculous. Than gave another laugh as the hysteria set in, painfully and heart-achingly sharp.   
  
For a moment, she just stared as he rolled on the bed, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Then the laugher caught within itself and he choked. Then it hitched to a sob before that broke into something more. Reaching out, she pressed herself against his back, resting her face against his shoulder blade, feeling his body rack with pain. She ached for him. "We love you, the baby and me. We will always love you."   
  
He reached back and pulled her more firmly against him. "Don't leave me, Karone. I couldn't stand it if you..."  
  
"Never," pressing her lips against the nape of his neck. "Not even if Dark Specter offered me the universe with a bow on top."  
  
"Don't stay that," he admonished, turning to look at her, his eyes serious and fearful. "Don't ever say that."  
  
Startled, "It was joke Zhane."  
  
"Don't even say it as a joke," he pleaded, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "When Andros and I walked into that chamber and you had vacate look in your eyes... all glassy and inhuman.... I don't think I've ever been more fearful. If Andros hadn't lost it, I... I probably would have."  
  
Chastising herself for her thoughtlessness, she hugged him tight. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I just..." she shook her head. "I'm not good at these comfort things. I just don't know what to do."  
  
"You're doing fine," he whispered, holding on tight to that one very good thing in his life. "This is exactly what I needed."  
  
She smiled, lips pressed against his skin. "We're not going anywhere. Me and the baby and Andros... and the Power Rangers... none of us are going anywhere."  
  
He nodded his head, eyes staring at the wall behind her head.   
  
"Tell me, Zhane. Please tell me."  
  
It wasn't the words or even the way she pleaded with him... "I had hoped it would be me."  
  
"I know," and she did too. She had seen the look on his face when he realized that he felt nothing even as they watched the spectacular display of power.   
  
Zhane shook his head and took a deep shuddering breath. "It makes me feel so ashamed."   
  
"Why?" tightening her arms around him. "It could have very well been."  
  
"No," he stroked her hair, soft fine locks of it. "You and Andros and the others, you almost let me believe that..." He stopped himself.  
  
"You are good," she repeated. "Better than me. Better than most. We're not wrong. You're one of the chosen."  
  
Shaking his head, he sighed. "Karone, I think that Zordon knew what the rest of you all didn't."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I didn't..." he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I didn't jump in front of Andros because I was brave or dutiful or... I didn't do it for the reasons that you and the other think. Sure I love Andros like a brother and I would do anything for him, but that's not the reason that I took the blow for him."  
  
Sensing it was important, Karone pulled back, looking at his troubled face. "Then why?"  
  
He searched for a word, something to express the way he had felt that day. "It was arrogance. It was me thinking that Andros couldn't survive that blow. Dying was never part of the equation; it didn't even enter my mind. And Andros... I... I didn't want to see him die. Light, it would have killed me to see anything like that happen to my best friend. Dying is the easy part; it's the living that hurts the most. I knew... I knew I couldn't carry on without him. I don't know how Andros did it... I don't know how he survived. I would have given up."  
  
"No you won't," her head shaking in denial. "I know you won't. You're too stubborn for that. He would have done exactly want Andros did... you would have fought on and sought revenge and justice. You're too arrogant to let something like that happen without going after the ones that did it." She smiled at him, her eyes soft and compassionate. "You saved Andros cause you loved him, and you couldn't stand to see him hurt. Any other reason you may have developed in that brilliant mind of yours is simply wrong."  
  
Zhane stared at her. "Karone..."  
  
She put her fingers to his lips, "Don't argue with me. Kim says that men aren't allowed to argue with a pregnant woman. Something about it not being healthy."   
  
"You woman have come up with strange rules that I've never heard of."  
  
She chuckled lightly. "I'm learning much these days." Touching his forelock, she pressed a kiss on his lips. "You'll see. Andros and I aren't wrong. You may believe that you did what you did for all the wrong reasons... but we know better. You did it for all the right ones."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Eh...eh...eh..." shushing him. "Go to sleep. The baby and me want to rest now."  
  
He frowned at her. "You aren't fighting fair here."  
  
She grinned and snuggled closer, closing her eyes and resting her cheek against his chest. "Who says that I have to?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ohh...."  
  
"Lay still," Andros murmured softly as he took her hand and slipped the monitor reader on her finger. "I'm just going to take some simple readings now."  
  
Trini blinked groggily at the light situated directly above her head. She groaned again as painful stabs exploded behind her lids. "Someone want to turn that off?"  
  
"DECA," Jason's low baritone voice called from somewhere left of her shoulders. "Quarter lights, please."  
  
The blinding illumination dimmed to a semi head-splitting level. "Thank you," she managed to croak out. Her head lolled to one side as Andros continued to make notes and readings. "What happened?"  
  
Andros made a quick note to himself about making sure someone watched how much sleep the doctor gets in the next few days. If he didn't know better, he'd swear she's been sleeping less than he has. And that was coming dangerously close to functioning - minimums. "What do you remember?"  
  
Sense her brain still felt like it was wrapped in cotton balls, it took her another minute to concentrate enough to playback some of her last conscious memories. "Headache. I think I took maybe three mild sedatives. Shouldn't have knocked me out though."  
  
"It didn't," Andros replied, glancing up at the silent Jason leaning against the wall to one side. The former leader of the Rangers looked content to stay silent for the moment. The look enough his eyes was indication enough that he felt best to stay silent. "It was the fourth dose I gave you that did it."   
  
Refusing to open her eyes, her mind was having trouble processing all the data that was coming at her. It was like swimming upstream in malaises. "Why did you give a fourth?"  
  
Andros cleaned up the equipment he had been using to monitor Trini for past several hours after Jason kicked the rest of the team out since there was nothing they could do. "Possibly because you were pretty near the unconscious state but not quite there when the seal went. You were catatonic with pain. There wasn't much I could do except knock you out. Thank the stars that you are so good at keeping records or I might have over medicated you."  
  
"Those accounting classes in college finally kicked in," came the dry reply. Her throat felt like sandpaper and her limbs have yet to respond to any of her mental commands. Nothing wrong with her brain function though. "Are you sure?"  
  
The Red Space Ranger didn't even need to ask what the question was. "Yes, we are all sure." Andros replied with another quick glance at his silent companion. Jason hadn't said a word since kicking the rest of the team out of the infirmary. He only stood there, eyes never straying far from the woman that lay on the med-bed. "I'm going to get some sleep now. Stay in bed and get some more rest. You'll need it."  
  
"How long?" she asked, groaning as she attempted to turn onto her side but gave up when her body moved only a quarter of an inch in the right direction.   
  
"Another ten or fifteen hours might put you back into shape," Andros predicted, which was about how much time he needed to get himself back into the normal zone.   
  
"No, I meant how long was I out?" Trini asked with a sigh. Looks like she wasn't going anywhere or doing anything for a while. The sane part of her was almost relieved.  
  
"Seven hours, give or take half an hour." Stretching the protesting muscles across his back, Andros turned to look at Jason, who motioned his head toward the door. "I'll leave you now."  
  
"Bye," Trini called out as she continued to lay there silent and eyes closed to the rest of the world. After the door closed and no sound was emanated for a good three minutes, her conscious got to her. "You might as well spit it out. I won't be responsible for your injured spleen."   
  
For a moment, she thought he was going to ignore her. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
The stillness of his voice, without a bit of intonation, should have warned her. "Go ahead."   
  
"Do you enjoy making me suffer?"  
  
One eye popped open to look at him in the dim room. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you enjoy causing me pain?" He pushed away from the wall, powerful arms crossed tightly over his chest, as if he was trying to keep his hands in. "Cause I can tell you right now, I was hurting something awful watching you lay there, helpless."   
  
"Jason..." she was so not up for this. "I don't want to fight with you."  
  
"Are we fighting?" he asked mildly curious. "Cause you'd have to affect someone to care enough to have a fight. Other wise, it was just be a waste of time."  
  
Turning her head, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Jason's hands were cutting the circulation from his own arms now. "Why the hell not?"  
  
Sighing, she turned to stare at the ceiling. "Why are you so mad at me?"  
  
"I don't know," he mused, gripping his arm to keep from reaching out and strangling the stubborn woman. "Maybe cause I just spent the last six hours imagining life without you and I got sick to my stomach on that particular exercise." He carefully put his hands on the bed, tightening his fingers on the edge until his knuckles were white, leaning over her to look straight in her eyes. "Maybe I just spend the last six hours trying not to wake you simply to find out if you were all right. Maybe...just maybe I'm hurt that when you needed me, you didn't call for me. Instead, you let yourself get suck into that vortex of..."  
  
"Okay, okay, I got it," she groaned as her raised voice caused an echoing effect between her eardrums. "Can we do this later when my head doesn't feel like it's going to explode any minute if I talk above a whisper?"  
  
"Not really," he replied calmly, watching her face twist in pain and feeling his heart twist with her. "  
  
"Jason..."  
  
"Don't 'Jason' me!" he exploded with a temper rarely seen or heard. Since the age of ten, Jason has learned to curbed his temper, for it was awesome when ignited, with self-discipline through the martial arts. But it was high time someone made an impression on Trini. "You are not Superwoman, Trini. You do not need to do every freaking thing on this ship. No one is perfect."  
  
"No, of course not," getting up and ignoring the dizzying pain the rapid movement caused in her head. She would pay for it later; but right now, her anger and adrenaline was more than making up for her lack of energy. "No one is perfect but god knows everyone expect Trini to be!"   
  
"What the hell does that..."  
  
"Oh please!" she spat out with disgust. "'Trini, Rocky's climbing the walls. Fix it!' 'Trini, Karone has locked herself in her room. Do something!' 'Trini, Tommy's broken my heart again. Help me.' 'Trini, Billy's behavior is getting out of hand. Talk to him!' 'Trini, what the hell is going on with these blinding headaches everyone is having. You're the doctor, do something!'" She ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Yeah, no one expects me to be perfect around here," sarcasm sharp enough to cut to the bones.   
  
Jason was taken aback. This was possibly the first time he's seen her lose her temper since... since forever. Her passion for life he's never doubted, but Trini has always seemed to float through life with this air of... completeness and perfect that he naturally assumed.... Well hell, assumption was the first big mistake of any man. While he knew that Trini has been joggling several problems at once, as everyone else has been, he hadn't realized that kind of emotional stress that was taking a toll. No, it wasn't just the physical exhaustion any more. It was so much more. "Trini..."  
  
"You think I like being the team counselor?" she asked, her face holding the disbelief strong. The bitter resentment shot a pang of guilt through Jason. "You think it's easy being the person that everyone expect me to be? God knows no one ever lets me forget that they need me to be perfect."  
  
Reaching out for her, "Trini..."  
  
"Don't!" pulling her arm away and barely managed to catch herself on the counter as her whole world went off kilter for a moment. "I don't need you to pity poor stressed out Trini. I can handle things on my own, that is what's expected of me after all."   
  
Despite the shock of hearing her throw those words at him, "Boy, you do have a temper, don't you?"  
  
"I've have a lot of practice suppressing it," she replied tiredly. Taking a deep breath, she checked her own blood pressure and found it alarmingly high. "Look Jason..."  
  
"You need to rest," nodding his head as he took her elbow gently, moving slow as to not startle or upset her anymore. "I can see that," he tugged on her arm a little more, bringing her to him. Tucking her head under his chin, "I'm sorry that we piled so much on you."  
  
"Don't," she warned.  
  
"I'm not pitying you," he reassured her.  
  
"I meant don't say you're sorry like you did anything wrong." She lifted her head to look him seriously in the eyes. Her temper having cooled, logic and her rational side were beginning to feel the embarrassment of having blown up like that. "You don't get to take blame for all this."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed whole heatedly with her. "Tommy, Rocky, Andros and Billy can take their share of this as well."  
  
She gave a soft chuckle of amusement. "That's not what I meant. Jason, I won't be in this position if I didn't allow myself to do so." She leaned her cheek against this broad shoulders. "I let myself take on so much that I end up overwhelming myself with things. Lord knows that I'm stubborn enough to say no if I didn't want to do it."  
  
"We put quite a bit of pressure on you as well," Jason pointed out, hugging her tight, feeling that tin fragile body against his own and wondering who a sane man was suppose to think straight when faced with such appealing vulnerability. "I will fully acknowledge that we were expecting a lot out of you when we really had no right to do so."  
  
"No," she murmured. "You expected a friend that could help, and I wanted to provide that for you. I just... I just cannot seem to find that nice medium limit. I don't like not being in control of things. Maybe having so much on me makes me feel like I can be in control... make a difference. And that's not always true. But that's my problem."  
  
"Don't stress, it's bad for your body," he advised, turning his body to lift her slowly back into the bed. "And I know that it's going to hard, but I want you to leave everything to the winds, at least for a few hours. Let us handle things while you try to get some much deserved rest." He leaned in, kissed her forehead and touched her nose with his index finger. "Let me take care of you."  
  
"I don't want to be taken care of," she admitted almost fearfully.   
  
"I know," he nodded his head. "But sometimes, we all need to be taken care of or we'd go completely insane."  
  
"I feel half ways there already," eyes drooping with exhaustion. "Jason..."  
  
"It's going to be all right," he murmured softly, smoothing back her hair. Her body's need for rest was beginning to force her down. "Don't worry so."  
  
She blinked to bring his face back into focus. Slipping her hand around his neck, she pulled him into a kiss that turned his brain to jelly. "Thank you Jason."  
  
Still tasting her on his lips, he stayed there, just above her for another minute until he was sure she was asleep. "I love you, Trini."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Teaser Line: "Is it too late to elope?" 


	35. Side Effects

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Thirty Five - Side Effects   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Gildeon-  
  
"Any word from the Rangers?" Koran asked, his voice deep and tired. What little energy he managed to maintain in the past three days have been drained in the past half an hour as reports of devastation from the orbital stations began to pile in. The death tolls are raising and the real battle has yet to be engaged.   
  
"Nothing sir," Dorian replied, his eyes dark with concern. The Elder hasn't had anything to eat in hours now, only steadily watching the moving screen as it displayed the reports of damaged caused by the most recent breaking of the seal. "Can I get you anything, Elder Koran? Some tea, sandwiches perhaps?"  
  
"No, thank you." His eyes noted that the blast had reached the third moon this time, furthest it has reached. At this rate, half the system will be in danger by the time the Ranger arrive. Does not bode well at all.   
  
Taking his life into his hands, Dorian cleared his throat once more. "Pardon my impertinence sir, but you simply cannot go on like this."  
  
Turning aging eyes toward the young assistant, Koran studied the man for a moment. Dorian looked thirty earth years, youthful and energetic. Oh what he won't give to have half the energy that Dorian has. "I'm fine."   
  
"No you are not, sir," Dorian insisted. "You have not slept well in days, you have not eaten for hours, your are not resting in any matter... with all due respect sir, you are wrong."  
  
Smiling, Koran nodded his head. "All right. I suppose 'fine' is too broad a term to be using at the moment. What I should have said was that I'm still functioning. I will be much better when this is all over."   
  
Accepting that, "In the mean time, you're are causing great harm to your body."   
  
"And what you would suggest, boy? There is much to be done before the day is through."  
  
"And there are many here than can lend a hand in doing the numerous tasks that you have assigned yourself."  
  
Koran glanced around at the bustle of activities that was happening around him. Youthful faces that were all drawn with concern and confronted with the darker side of life. It was a pity really; he had hoped that with Zordon's sacrifice and the defeat of such great enemies such as Dark Specter, these children would have painless lives.   
  
"Elder?"   
  
Turning back to Dorian, Koran smiled. "Tell me, do you have a family?"  
  
Surprised by the question, "Yes sir. I have a sister and two younger brothers."  
  
"Are they here?"  
  
"No sir," Dorian replied. "They are on KO-35. I would not want them here."  
  
"I would not want my family here either," Koran agreed. "My sister is on KO-35 with her extended family. My brother, on the other hand, is flying somewhere in subspace making sure our troops get back to their homeports in one piece. Then he'll be headed this way to contend with the fall out of what may happen." He turned to the screen watching the name of those they've identified and those that are unaccounted for. "I fear for him out there, where our enemies can reach him. So I sit here and wait and work and pray for guidance and strength. And try to make things a little easier of those out there that risk their lives." HE turned his aged face and looked at the young assistant. "Can you understand that?"  
  
Dorian swallowed to wet his dry throat. "Could I get some tea?"  
  
After a moment, Koran nodded. "Yes, tea would be nice."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I think it was a good move."  
  
"Burning out the engines?"  
  
"They aren't going to do us any good if we're dead. For the record, I'm behind him on this one."  
  
"You aren't saying that just to make up for the louse you've been to him, are you?"  
  
Turning in chair, Billy eyes him questioningly. "Do I look like I'm suffering from guilt?"  
  
"No." Tommy sighed and raked his hand through his hair. Six hours, that's all it took for him to be completely out of the loop. "What does Jason say about this?"  
  
"Haven't spoken to him," Billy replied quietly from his seat in front of the continuously scrolling screen. "In fact, haven't seen him since he kicked the rest of us out of the infirmary." The boy was showing his colors now and staking his claim. "Won't be surprised if he knew nothing about TJ's decision."  
  
That was perfectly true. Knowing this old friend the way he did, Jason would have no doubt stayed with Trini until she woke. And there hadn't been any word of her awakening yet. "Andros?"  
  
"Sleeping... and don't wake him," he stopped at a particularly lengthy description of Zordon's thoughts in regards to Kimberly's decision to leave the Rangers. He paused to consider it. "That poor kid is running on sheer will power for the last couple of hours. If it hadn't been for Trini needing him, I would have escorted him to his quarters myself."  
  
Glancing over at the screen, Tommy barely caught a few words before Billy continued the scrolling once more. "How is our favorite doctor?"  
  
"Resting comfortably," he sighed and rubbed one eyes for a moment while still watching the screen, the rubbed the other eyes in turn without missing a beat. "Can't say I was too happy with Jason excluding the rest of us from the waiting room. But guess under the circumstances, one can understand."  
  
Tommy frowned, he could have sworn there was something on the screen just a second ago about Kim. "What circumstances?"  
  
"Oh, that he's in love and frustrated and hurt and in pain and doesn't want the rest of us to see it." Coffee, he was in need of a lot more coffee. "It's a very guy thing to do, you know."  
  
"Thank you," Tommy answered dryly. "I somehow forgot that in that past couple of hours." He shook his head and sat down. He was tempted to go to the command deck just because he wanted to. But doing that was going to cause problems... he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep from making a comment or two about TJ's decision to burn the engines. "You making any progress with those?"  
  
"Not much," Billy replied with smile. "I'm pretty sure that I've got Trini figured out though."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Before I give you my thoughts, give me yours." Turning in the chair, leaned back and faced his old friend. "You and Jason have pretty much kept your thoughts to yourselves throughout this trip. And as much as I appreciate your thoughtfulness over staying neutral, I think we put those brilliant minds of yours to use."   
  
Grinning, Tommy reached over and poured himself some hot coffee, enjoying the burning sensation at the tips of his fingers. "Hey, the brains around here, Billy. The rest of us are just here for the ride."  
  
"Right," rolling his eyes, he leaned back. "Now spill it."  
  
"Andros, Karone and Zhane, we're all pretty much in agreement on."  
  
"Except Zhane appears to need some convincing."  
  
"He'll get it when he gets hit with it. In the mean time, we don't have the time nor energy to hold his hand, let his girl do that for him. I'm sure she'll find appropriate ways to do so."  
  
Nodding his head, Billy agreed with a sigh. "Go on."   
  
"You, I'm certain is Knowledge though by the look on your face you're still having a hard time believing it. Give yourself a break and just go with it for a bit will you?" he tapped his index finger on his chin and frowned. "Aisha is Belief. I want to say Rocky is Honor but..." rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers, "But I cannot get the feeling that we're missing something there. What's your thought?"  
  
Billy raised his brows at him. "That the key to honor is carried by two people. Rocky being one and Adam or Zack being the possible other. I'm more incline to believe it's Adam since the two are so close but Zack won't be a bad candidate for the position as well."  
  
"Agreed."   
  
"Keep going," Billy encouraged with a grin. "I'm getting stuff from this."  
  
"Picking the workings of my feeble mind?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Tommy nevertheless settled himself more into the uncomfortable chair. "Trini's the hard one. Of the different attribute that Zordon's assigned the keys, she could fit almost any one of them. She's strong, noble, honorable, kind, smart... the list goes on and on."  
  
"But she can only have one," Billy pointed out though no in disagreement over Tommy's idea. "And if I were to be asked..."  
  
"Which I'm doing so now," Tommy replied with a grin. "Which key do you think Trini holds?"  
  
"I'd toss a coin on Spirit or Soul."  
  
"Soul."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Tommy sipped his coffee quietly. "If it's between Spirit and Soul, it's got to be Soul."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause oh genius one," he reached into his back pocket and pulled the rumpled sheet of paper from it. Tossing the sheet to Billy, he sat back once more. "Cause it says 'she' under Soul and 'he' under Spirit."  
  
The obvious was there, staring at him in the face.   
  
Tommy chuckled softly. "It's always that little things that get the smart ones."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Is it too late to elope?"  
  
Aisha giggled and elbowed her fiancé in the stomach to get that god-awful look off his face as the girls chattered on about wedding dresses, arrangement, food, music... and the list goes on and on. They might was well be ten year olds planning their own weddings in make believe. "It makes them happy, bear with it."   
  
"But isn't this suppose to be our wedding?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder as he shifted her across his lap. "Shouldn't we have some say in all this?"  
  
Raising a questioning brow, she tuned to him. "And what exactly is it that you would like at our wedding?"  
  
"Hum...Rocky tilted his head and thoughts about it. "You, me, someone to marry us and cake."  
  
She groaned. "How could I not have guessed that?" Leaning over, she kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Well, think about it this way. You'll have all that you want at the wedding plus a few extra trapping to go along with that."  
  
Grinning, he nodded his head. "Hey KIM!"  
  
The former pink ranger came to a stumbling halt by the door. Turning around, she glared at Rocky as the rest of the crew turned to look at her. "What?"  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Checking up on your man?" Tanya asked, grinning ear to ear.  
  
Turning a becoming shade of pink, Kim wrinkled her nose at them. "No. And for god's sake, don't call him 'my man.' Makes it sound like he's some kind of possession. If I don't want him doing it to me, I wouldn't do it to him." She crossed her arms and began to leave again.  
  
"Answer the question, Kimberly!" Adam called out to her.  
  
Sighing, and wishing her friends were quite as quick as they were, "I'm going to check on Trini."  
  
The others exchange quick glances. Zack spoke up first, "Um... maybe you should wait a little longer. Jason wasn't exactly in the right kind of mood earlier and I don't think you want to stand between him and Trini when he gets around to yelling."   
  
"Jason better not lose his temper at her," Kim warned with a scowl. She was first and foremost Trini's best friend. No one yells at her best friend for any reason, good or bad. "Besides which, he better watch himself around her. Trini isn't above kicking his ass if she thinks it's appropriate."  
  
"Think the two of them will slug it out?" Rocky asked curious now.  
  
"Hell no," Tanya replied with a roll of her eyes. "Jase is too much of a gentleman to throw a punch at a lady."  
  
Zack laughed. "I seem to recall him going a couple of rounds with Scorpina back in the days."  
  
"I said 'Lady.' Not even witch from god knows where," Tanya threw back at him.   
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Anyways..." Kim interrupted, exasperated that the they always seem to move from one subject to the next, "I going to go make sure she's all right."  
  
"She's fine," Adam pronounced, though he wasn't so convinced himself. "Andros is running tests. Jason is watching over her like a mother bear to a cub. And she's finally getting the sleep she deserves."  
  
"Notice that, did you?" Zack said with a grin.   
  
"What? That we've all been over working her? How am I not to notice when she looks like she aged ten years since she came onboard." Adam sipped his coffee and sighed. They've all aged since this whole nightmare began. But Trini, Billy and Andros looked like they took got stuck with the short end of the stick in this case. "I only left cause there wasn't anything I could do."  
  
Tanya nodded her head soberly, toying with the coffee cup in her hand. "Chatting about wedding plans makes it easier not to go insane with uncertainties. It hit her hard. I think in some ways, it hit her harder then it did the others. We got so little warning with Billy but at least he had Trini there to limit the time he had to suffer. But Trini... For god sakes, we didn't even see it coming. She was completely alone in the infirmary when it hit her."  
  
"We should have been more careful," Aisha murmured softly, taking Rocky's hand into hers. Guilt was one emotion she didn't want to deal with. "We should have been watching out for one another."  
  
"We were all a little occupied with everything that was happening with the ship," Rocky replied softly, he brows drawn with concern. "I'm not excusing our lack of attention to our friends but... we have been a little busy."  
  
"And I think Trini knows that," Zack interjected. "Besides, she's strong. She'll be okay."  
  
"Will she?" Tanya asked, dubiously. "Karone and Aisha bounced back from their attack pretty quickly but Andros and Billy.... Have you guys taken a good look at them?"   
  
Adam gave a soft snort of dry amusement. "Andros won't rest cause he can't rest. Billy hasn't been down since he woke up from greeting Trini's fist with his jaw."  
  
Zack nodded in agreement. "And when he tries to sleep, all he does is toss and turn. He gets no rest then gets up and starts working again."  
  
Kim leaned against the wall of the ship. "Trini takes catnaps between emergencies. And her sleep is so close to wake, it's hardly worth it."  
  
"And what about you guys?" Cassie asked from the doorway where she had been unabashedly listening on the conversation. The amount of sobriety that filled the room makes her feel like a kid again. These were adults talking... not the same teens that once wore the uniform of the Rangers. "How are you guys doing?"   
  
The other looked at her, making Cassie flush with embarrassment at having interrupted.  
  
"What do you mean?" Adam asked, his eyes sympathetic to her discomfort.  
  
Squirming, "I mean that you're all worried about everyone else... what about yourselves? Aren't you guys just as tired, cold, hungry... sleep deprived? Shouldn't you all be watching out for yourselves and keeping yourselves healthy. Who knows which one of you the seal will hit next?"  
  
There was silence until Kim nodded her head. "True, but the lot of us don't usually push ourselves as hard as Trini, Billy and Andros does. I mean you've lived with Andros for over two years now, haven't you noticed what an damn over achiever he is?"  
  
Zack grinned. "There are some characteristics that our introverted friends share. Pushing themselves to their physical and, sometimes, psychological limits is one of them."   
  
"True," Cassie admitted as she mulled over all the times Andros seemed to be determined to work himself into an early grave. "But that doesn't answer my question. How are you all doing?"  
  
The former Rangers shared resigned looks.  
  
"Tired."  
  
"Cold."  
  
"Sleepy."  
  
"Achy."  
  
"Scared."  
  
"Sleepless."  
  
"Terrorized."  
  
"Happy to be alive."  
  
"Hungry," Rocky added before getting up to get food.  
  
"Concerned."  
  
"Frustrated."  
  
"Aggravated."  
  
"Sick to my stomach."  
  
"Nervous as hell."  
  
"Frightened."  
  
"Concerned about you active Rangers."  
  
Cassie's jerked toward Adam at that last one. "What?"  
  
"I'm concerned," Adam replied, reaching for the coffee pot again. He seemed to be living on this stuff now. His mother would have a fit if she knew how much java he was consuming these days. "You guys are pushing yourselves so hard right now, like you're trying to prove something to us."   
  
A nervous laugh escaped her lips. "I'm sure what you're talking about."  
  
"Right," his lips curled up just a bit. "You guys don't think we don't notice that you and Ashley and Carlos and even TJ have been pulling double, sometimes even triple shifts while the rest of us are just sitting or standing around, pacing the floors?"   
  
"Well, we're use to pulling more shifts when there are only five or six of us on the ship," she replied defensively.   
  
"Not when most of the defenses are dependant on you now and there are more than enough hands around here to help with the ship." Adam shook his head slowly. "Let me ask you, where are you teammates right now?"  
  
Cassie shifted from one foot to the other nervously sensing that she just allowed herself to be walked into a trap of some sort. "Um..."  
  
"I can probably guess where they are not at," he said slowly, glancing over at Zack and Tanya. "They're not in bed and sleeping, rebuilding all the energy that used doing better than repairing the ship. I know that they're not getting the sleep they need to put them at the top of their games if and when they need to morph again." He raised one brow at Cassie, "Am I close?"  
  
She couldn't argue with the logic of it. Damn that man. "Well..."  
  
"And how about you?" he went on. "When was the last time you went to bed? And how many hours did you actually stay in it sleeping?"  
  
"I think we all got Adam's point," Zack announced with a grin as she offered his hand to Tanya. "How about I go and join Kat in the engine room. Adam, you and Rocky and Tanya here go relieve TJ and Carlos from the command room. Aisha, Kim..."  
  
"We'll clean up here and check on Trini before we go to bed and take the next shift," Aisha replied easily.   
  
"Ashley?" Adam asked, getting up slowly.   
  
Cassie looked around nervously. "I sent her to bed. I'm suppose to wake her in about an hour to relieve Kat and..."  
  
"Go join her," Tanya advised with a smile. "Let us handle things around here for a while. You guys have earned your rest. We should have been pulling our weight more around here and we haven't."  
  
Adam dropped his cup into the dispenser. "I'll go see about pulling Billy out of the lab and getting him to rest more. I'll take the next shift as well."  
  
"Go to sleep Cassie," Kim advised as she picked up and plates and utensils. "Before one of us have to use some tough love on you."  
  
Cassie nodded her head meekly and made her way back to her quarters. "Now how did this suddenly turn into what we are doing wrong?" she muttered to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Subspace-  
  
Coran forced himself to remain passively calm as he stared at the growing list in front of them. If he were a younger man, he'd be overturning any furniture that wasn't bolted down. But years have taught him patience and control. So he cursed silently and clinched his teeth. "How far into the search have we gotten?"  
  
"We've barely begun to scratch the surface, Elder," General Hammond replied, his wrinkled face grave with sorrow. "Firefights in space do not leave much in the ways of remains. Without bodies to tag or eye witnesses to confirm death we can only list those unaccounted for as missing in action."  
  
"What are the number so far?" he dreaded the question and tensed as the answer came.  
  
"Eight thousand and growing." The man's eyes betrayed his emotionless face. "I have scouts combing the area for any ships that may have crash landed..."  
  
"Very good," Coran nodded his head and waved the rest of the report off. "Keep me informed."  
  
"Yes, sir," the general nodded his head and turned to leave. Before the door, he stopped. "Elder?"  
  
"Yes?" turning his aged eyes at the man. "Do you mean children?"  
  
If Coran was startled by the question, he didn't show it. "No."  
  
General Hammond nodded. "I've got three." His eyes strayed to the list. "My eldest is missing, one of the first to engage the enemy. My youngest just made it into port last evening, his ship had no power left, one of the surviving members of his squad had to tow him in. Infirmary won't release him for another 48 hours or until he wakes up. My daughter is to give birth to my first grandchild or she would have been joining her attack squad in battle. She none too happy that she missed all the action, placed the blame solely on her husband's head."  
  
Coran smiled as he was intended to but sobered quickly. "Was it worth it? One missing, another badly injured? Was it worth it?"  
  
Hammond stood there for a moment, looking at the list of names that were continuing to grow. "I look at Talia and see the glow of life in her eyes. I look at my wife as she prepared for the arrival of the baby. I look at my surviving son, whose first words out of his mouth as he was carried into the medic bay, covered in his own blood, was 'did we get them?' And I would have to say... yes. It was worth it." He nodded his head respectfully then left.  
  
For a moment, Coran could only stare at the empty doorway. With a sigh and some confusion, he turned back to the list in front of him. "I'm glad someone thinks it is."  
  
"Doubts from you, Coran? How unexpected," Marrian smiled as she walked into room, the long robe trailing after her as she moved. "I always thought you were the champion of Zordon's dreams on the council."  
  
"I was but one," he offered the smile for an old and good friend. "What are you doing here, Marrian? And how ever did you get here so quickly?"  
  
"The fleet has been stationary since the battle," Marrian dropped into the seat next to him, taking comfort in his company. "It was not hard to join a medic ship and make my way here. In fact, it was rather difficult to choice which ship I wanted to join. The home front is becoming quite frantic in their need to help with the war efforts."  
  
"Feels like we're back in the rebellion, don't it?" he held his hand to her. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"I should be asking you that," taking his hand into her own smaller ones. "How are you doing?"  
  
Sighing, "I have seen better days. The count if up to five thousand confirmed, eight thousand missing. And number keeps rising. I have yet to look at the materials being sent from Gildeon."  
  
"Yes, your brother has been diligently informing us of all the happenings over there. A little too diligently for my queasy stomach."  
  
"Suffering for our duties, heh?"  
  
"As we all expected," she squeezed his hand with sympathy. "You look like you've aged."  
  
"I feel like I've aged," he replied, bringing her hand to his lips. She smelled like the flowers of spring, in the conservatory that once stood proud in their hometown. It evoked memories of more pleasant times and hopes and dreams were as real as the wars that loomed ahead. "How you, my Marrian?"  
  
"Tired, worried, fearful... nothing new to this little game we continue to play." She laughed softly.  
  
He smiled in the face of her attempt at humor. "You should not be here. We do not know when we'll have to send these boys out into the field once more."  
  
"And why would that effect whether or not I come?" she asked still holding his hand. "How is your being here any different than mine?"  
  
"I would not wish to see you hurt, Marrian."  
  
"And I would not wish to see anyone hurt," she replied with smile, gladden that he still cared. "But I too have duties that I must see to, just as you have yours."  
  
"And what is your assignment that would have you risking your life and my heart in the process?" he asked.  
  
"Making sure some of our elders don't work themselves to the bone," she grinned and got to her feet. "When did you eat last? Or sleep? Or even step foot out of this dingy little room?" She touched his face with her hand, saddened to see him so upset. "When did you last laugh?"  
  
He reached up to hold the hand to his face. "A life time ago." He shut his eyes and just breathed for a moment. "Tell me it's worth it, Marrian. Tell me that all this is worth it."   
  
The plead in his voice tugged at her heart. "It is worth it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next time: "I lose a little part of myself everytime I turn around. One day there's going to be nothing left." 


	36. A Ray of Hope

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Author's Note: A thousand apologies for the long delay. I went on vacation and didn't do any writing, which is why all the stories are getting updated so late. I'll try to do better. This story appeared to be winding down. I hope to finish it soon. I will thank everyone in advance for taking the long and rather strange journey with me.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Thirty Six - A Ray of Hope  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
She murmured something softly in her sleep, curling closer to the warmth that did not emanate from herself.   
  
Tommy smiled as he pulled his lover closer, watching as she mewed like a kitty. She was sleeping restlessly when he came into his own quarters after being probably ordered to bed again by Adam. It would seemed the others have set up a semi schedule to relieve some of the stress from the current Rangers. Kimberly had been tossing and turning in his bed when he walked in, announcing her presence in the darkened room.   
  
It had only been all too natural to crawl into bed with her, pulled her tightly to him and shared body heat.   
  
Funny how after so many years apart, she still fitted into his arms like she had been born there. How easily they had slipping into patterns and routines thought long forgotten. His hands fell into familiar curves, her arms reached out consciously to familiar embraces, their bodies fitting together like two connecting pieces of a puzzle. And how quietly and easily she had just simply made herself a significant part of his life once more.   
  
"Hum... is it time to get up?" she asked, her voice thick with slumber. Her cheeks rubbed against his shoulder blade, causing him to shiver with delight.   
  
"No," he whispered back, not really wanting her to wake yet. "I thought I would join you in bed and take the next shift. Billy is going to cover this one with the others."  
  
"That's nice," she murmured back, her head having found a nice position between my shoulder and the pillow. "Good night."  
  
"Night," he replied softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. He felt like the luckiest man in the world and decided to take advantage of the relative peace they were having now. How knows how long that would last. Draping one arms over her thin waist, Tommy settled in. "I love you, Kim."  
  
"I love you too, Tommy." Her lips moved against the muscle she was resting on. "Now go to sleep."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Gildon-  
  
"For the love of Zordon's Aunts, tell me you're joking!" Koran pulled his long robes on even as he was hurried down the corridor by the six young squires he had left to over see the scanner readings while he made a valiant attempt to sleep. "What happened?"  
  
"Killian did an updated readings and we managed to pushed the scanner to the higher frequencies and extend the..."  
  
"Get to the point Liam, I do not have the patience any more for unless information." He snapped with unusual show of temper.   
  
"They were coming around the Shiften Belt, radiation levels so high that our scanners haven't been able to penetrate it. We didn't get any indication of any problems until they've moved pass the belt." Killian chewed on his nails, feeling his heart lodge in his throat. "I ran the scan three times now and..."  
  
"I don't doubt it," Koran took a deep breath and closed his eyes to compose himself. When he opened those tired orbs of wisdom, he was back in control of himself if looking a little worse for wear. "Get the Council of the Elders, I'm calling an emergency meeting. After I've spoken to the Elders, I want you to get me the Rangers."  
  
"But the fleet..."  
  
"Godian, I don't have time to get explain to every captain why they need to pull their troops right now. Get the Council online and we'll move from there."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Koran dropped into the seat in front of the computer and allowed his eyes to scan the new readings and held his breath, hoping these underlings had made some horrible mistake. And while Liam was a bit long winded and Godian tends to be short sighted, they were all good kids that knew what they were doing. He could only hope they got a chance to grow up into good leaders.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Subspace-  
  
"Is it me or does this just never seem to end," Coran muttered under his breath.  
  
Nudging him with her elbow, Marrian tried not to look as pained at she felt. The throbbing headache that had been developing for the past few days was really making concentration hard under normal circumstances. But this was hardly normal... this was... Oh heck, it was about as abnormal as one can get. "What can you tell us?"  
  
"So far, we're tracking about six thousand single-seat spacecraft, nothing like we've ever seen before." Koran's eyes strained against the exhaustion as his vision blurred. "It's headed straight for the fleet."  
  
"Friend or... never mind," Coran said with a roll of his eyes. "That's a dumb question to begin with."  
  
"Glad I didn't have to point it out," Koran replied dryly.   
  
"Boys," Marrian murmured distressingly. "We really do not have the time for this."  
  
"She's right," Elder Promalia nodded her head and sighed. She's had less then twelve hours of sleep in the last three days and her patience was running thin. "What we need is a plan."  
  
"I've got one," Elder Umbliran raised one finger to make his presence known. "Turn the ships around and head in the other direction. They're in no condition to fight another battle." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. The last ten hours had been spent glued to a screen. At his age, he should not abuse his body so.   
  
"We cannot leave the Rangers vulnerable to an attack," Fulmore argued, his faced seemed to have aged ten years. "There has to be some other way."  
  
"This never seems to end" Promalia complained without any bitterness. "Let's get the Ranger's input on this. We cannot make any decision without them."  
  
"They have enough troubles as is with a broken ship and wounded Rangers, let us try to keep the problems for them at a minimum, shall we?" Kilmer suggested.  
  
"No," Koran shook his head and wished for something with more of a kick than the weak tea he's been sipping. "They will not be happy if we keep them out of the loop. It's time."  
  
"Get them hooked up then," Coran sighed, knowing that this was going to be the beginning of a very long day.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"Why is it that you guys can never seem to call us with good news?" Zack complained with a roll of his eyes. He and Tanya had rushed up to the command deck when word had come to them that the Elders had called. So far, only the two of them along with Aisha, Billy and Rocky was there. The others were still resting. No need to call them up yet. "Why can't we ever get a break around here?"  
  
Ignoring his friend, Billy sighed and asked what was needed. "Can I get the specs? I want to move on this fast. And give me all the options there, regardless of your opinion of them." His knowing eyes could easily sense the discord among the Elders.  
  
"You shall have them," Koran replied, his eyes troubled by what he sees. "And you Rangers? How are you holding up?"  
  
"We're hanging in there," Aisha replied, offering the concern old man a smile worthy of her position in the team. "No need to concern yourselves."  
  
"On the contrary," Marrian offered her own gentle concern to the one expressed by the rest of the Council. She may not have ever been a mother, but the soft side of her could mother with the best of them. "We do not have to be concern with the universe to be concern by the what we see happening to you. The stress has ravaged your peace. We can see that."  
  
"We are a lot more steady than we normally appear," Billy replied quietly ignoring the slight soreness behind his eyes, where the sleepless nights seemed to have left evidence at. "At the moment. We have conceived of some routine to allow all of us some time to rest."  
  
"Good," Promalia replied with a nod of her head. Mother of three and grandmother of seven, she was more than ready to give the youngsters a good scolding if necessary. "We shall await your suggestions."  
  
"Thank you Elder," Rocky replied, eyes straying to the coffee that was being consumed by the gallons. "Astro Mega Ship out." When his hand left the controls, Rocky slide into the seat behind and let out a howl of frustration.   
  
Going over, Aisha combed her fingers through her fiancé's hair and rubbed his neck. "You said it."  
  
"This so suck," Rocky complained into his palms as he tried to physically restrain himself from picking up something and throwing it at the viewing screen. He was sick of this, just plan sick of this. The universe seemed determine to see just how much shit that Rangers can endure before they die. "I hate this fucking thing."  
  
Though he disapproves of profanity, Billy could have put it any better himself. "Wake the others, let's call a meeting."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's like we're running in circles," Carlos murmured to no one in particular as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and the ach from his lids. The cold was making sleeping difficult and waking up even harder. His hand reached automatically to the cross around his neck, a small piece of sanity he seemed to rely on more and more.   
  
"Feels like it doesn't it," Jason sighed and rolled his shoulders. The medical room had the worse possible chairs to sleep in. "So what do you guys think?"  
  
The others all tried to avoid each others eyes, no one really willing to share their thought at the moment as they considered all the possible options, or lack of them. With the exception of Trini, who was still sleeping off the effects of the seal breaking, and Rocky, who had volunteered to watch the engine room while the meeting was being held, the others were all huddled together for extra warmth.   
  
Cassie stared up at the ceiling; her arms wrapped the blanket she had snagged from her room tight around her. "Can't let them go at it alone."  
  
"We cannot turn this ship back," Kat groaned as she leaned against Tanya. She had only been getting to bed when the call to arms came in. All she wanted to do was get under as many covers as she can withstand and take a nice long nap.   
  
"Turning back isn't even going to be an option," TJ replied with a sigh of regret. His decision to burn the engines to maximum speed had eliminated that possibility.  
  
"Don't kick yourself," Tommy warned, his arms wrapped around a shivering Kimberly who was having the worse case of the morning shivers yet. The feeling in her fingers and toes were all but gone. Not even Tommy's considerable body heat had been enough to keep her from having the mild case of hypothermia. "It was a decision made and we stand by it."  
  
"Do they plan on confronting the approaching ships?" Adam asked, his head feeling like lead as he leaned against the bulkhead of the ship. He had woken up from a restless slumber with a headache that wasn't going away even with three cups of coffee in his system already. The chill of the ship was getting worse. He wasn't sure how his body was going to tolerate any more of it.   
  
"I'm afraid to say that it looks like the Elders are really leaning that way," Billy answered as he glanced through the notes given to him.   
  
"They're in no condition to take on another battle, especially without us there," Ashley replied, her dark eyes filled with frustration and concern for the welfare of the nameless soldiers. "What if..."  
  
"What is it?" Karone asked, encouraged now that someone at least have an idea of what to do.  
  
Ashley looked at the pretty girl's hopeful face and almost groaned. "What if you guys drop us off, let us go back and help the fleet. Like you guys said, the current Rangers are unlikely to be carrying any Keys so..."  
  
"No," Andros shook his head and winced silently as his head throbbed with pain. The near freezing conditions were no help to his physical exhaustion. "I disagree."  
  
"As do I," Tommy added, shaking his head at the current Yellow Ranger who had a mule headed look that was just beginning to appear on her face. "First of all, you guys are in no condition to take one another battle yourselves. Most of you don't have the energy to save your own hide much less the fleet's collective ones. Second, you guys don't have your gliders anymore, remember?"  
  
That thought had escaped Ashley's mind but she wasn't about to give up yet. "Well the status pods can keep us for a while, we wait for the next ship to come pick up us and get us to the fleet. I'm sure there has to be a couple still functioning around here that will..."  
  
"And if it's an unexpected enemy ship that comes along first?" Kim asked sweetly, backing up her man.   
  
"Though I really do hate to do this," TJ interjected from his corner. "But I have to agree with them, Ash. Not such a good idea, especially with so many unpredictable elements to count in."  
  
"Then what do you suggest?" just a little stung that her friends didn't back her.   
  
"I suggest that we come up with something that doesn't involve adding more dead bodies to the count," TJ gave her a sympathetic look. "Look we're all just a little..."  
  
"How fast are they going?" Jason asked, his head suddenly popping up from where it had been resting on his arms. "Are they moving faster than us?"  
  
"They're single capacity ships, probably moving faster than most larger battle ships do," Billy glanced down at his notes.   
  
"But they have single engines with no jump capabilities," Andros did quick calculations in his head. "No, I'd say we're still a good six or seven clicks faster than anything they can do."  
  
Karone's eyes lit up light a kid's at Christmas as her fingers dug into the arms of the half-asleep Zhane as winced and carefully pry her fingers loose. Frowning at her, the Silver Ranger glanced at his equally bewildered best friend before turning back to Karone. "What is it, baby?"  
  
"That's absolutely brilliant, Jason," her grin wide and wide-awake now. "Why didn't we think of it sooner?"  
  
"I have my moments," Jason replied with a quick smile for her as he got up. "You explain it to the peanut gallery. I'm going to go check on Trini again then head to bed. Don't wake me unless it's raining gasoline and someone's got a lit match. Night, you all."   
  
Tommy watched his best friend's retreating back until the door closed. "What the hell was that?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm not sure I understand this, Rangers," Coran was rubbing his head in frustration. "You want us to do absolutely nothing?"  
  
"That's correct," Tommy replied, feeling slightly foolish since he didn't know why he had been elected to explain it to the Council of Elders. With Karone's understand and Billy's brilliance, one of them should be doing this. But no, everyone had taken and vote and guess what became the unlucky bastard. "Move your ships out of their way and let them through. It's us they're after, not the fleet. So they're going to have to chase us down to get to us."  
  
"And we should simply let them?" Kilmer asked with a frown on his face.   
  
"We're going pretty fast. By Billy and Andros's calculations, they're no way in this side of Hades that they're going to catch up with us before we reach Gildeon. So why waste man power, not to mention lives, if they are never going to reach their objectives in time to stop us."  
  
"Hades?" one of the assistant could be heard in the background. "What's Hades?"  
  
"Read your Earth history," someone hissed back without any sympathy.   
  
"Hum..." the corner's of Marrian's lips twitched for a moment. "And who's idea was this?"  
  
"Jason's," Tommy answered with a grin. "He's gone back to bed now."  
  
"Good for him," Promalia answered with a quick laugh, the first one she's had in days. "I'm in agreement with the Rangers. Anyone else?"  
  
"I'd be a fool not to second it," Marrian replied with a shared smile with her old friend. "Coran?"  
  
"Dare I agree with the two of you ladies?" came the light hearted and relieved reply. "Agreed."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Most assuredly agreed."  
  
"I'm in concurrence."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Put it to the other elders, Kilmer," Koran said as he turned to watch his people still scrambling about pulling reading and data from computers. "And move those ships."  
  
"I'm on it," Kilmer replied before stepping off the screen leaning the others to take for a moment.   
  
"What's your ETA?" Koran asked, when Coran and the others had signed off.  
  
"At least forty-six hours," Andros replied. His eyes were never far from the count down clock and his mind never stopped to click at all the possibilities. "We should be there before..."  
  
"Yes," Koran agreed with a nod. "Good luck Rangers. May Zordon protect you."  
  
"Thank you Elder." Billy replied before his hand slide across the panel to sign off, sighing with relief. "Well, that went off very well, don't you think?"   
  
Adam groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Okay, everyone back to bed. Next shift in two hours."  
  
"When is the next seal to go?" Tommy asked as he got up with Kimberly and headed for the door.  
  
"Six hours," Carlos replied, his eyes on the countdown clock. "Brace yourselves guys, it's going to be a bumpy one, I just know it."  
  
"No one stays alone, got it?" Billy reminded them all.  
  
"Yeah."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Andros pressed his hand to his side and tried to suppress the shiver of pain. His entire body ached, has been so since the seal exploded in his mind, weakening him considerably. The exhaustion he can deal with, it wouldn't be the first time that's his pushed himself beyond endurance. But it was the added stress from the cold that made it almost unbearable.   
  
"You okay?" Cassie asked quietly, afraid that he would fall if she so much as touched him.   
  
Straightening, embarrassed at having been caught at a weak moment, Andros forced himself not to groan as his entire body screamed in pain. "Cassie, is there something I can do for you?"  
  
She studied him with a critical eyes, noting the way his appeared to be having trouble standing with the support of one hand on the wall. "Always got to be the macho man, don't you?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" he asked, confusion clearly clouding his understanding.  
  
"You," she poked him with a finger then had to scramble to catch him when he stumbled. "Always got to be the strong one. The one in charge. The one that's got to do everything on their own without anyone to help. Always the top dog in the pack. Always...."  
  
"Are you finished?" he asked, taking a moment to simply allow another to care for him before drawing himself away from her supporting arm. "I was going to go check on Trini. She was..."  
  
"She's fine. And if you interrupt Jason with her, you're not going to be." She grinned cheerfully at him before taking his arms. "And while Trini is getting the much deserved rest that her friends, not to mention everyone else, thinks she needs, you are going a banged up job of taking over her position as the most over worked member of this team." Looping his arm over her shoulders, she steered him toward his quarters.   
  
"Cassie..."  
  
"Yeah? Man, you're heavier than you look."  
  
"Cassie, stop." Andros tried to withdraw his arm but found that he was too tired to do more than put up useless struggles. "I..."   
  
"You what?" she replied, glaring at him for his foolishness. "I just got raked over the coals for thinking that I needed to protect the others by being all brave and strong and non-complaining. All that and Adam still managed to make me feel all guilty and shit." She grunted as she stopped at his door and struggled to push the opening mechanism. "Oh hell.... DECA, could you open this door for me?"  
  
"Opening," came the soothing reply.  
  
"Thank you," she called back as she dragged Andros even as he still made protesting noises. "Behave oh great leader of mine or I'll sic the rest of the older Rangers on you. And let me tell you, those guys are pros at going in circles around a person and making you feel like a six year old again." She grunted as she helped in on the bed. "Please tell me you sleep on the bottom one."  
  
"I don't think Zhane will mind," he replied as he rested his shoulder against the bed frame. His mind was screaming for him to lie down and closed his eyes for the rest of the Trip to Gildeon. Only Zordon will know what is expected of him once he reached the Chamber. But his body is telling him to get up, move around, jump up and down, fight a few bad guys... anything to get his circulation going faster and warm himself up. Forget about the fact that all his muscles felt like that horrible gelatin that Ashley liked to eat. Knowing what extreme cold could do to his body, not to mention his powers, he made an effort to stand.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey..." Cassie, having slept three hours under the same blanket as Ashley, gave him a shove on the shoulders. Surprised when he fell back, she frowned at him. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Up," he sighed.  
  
"No you're not," she said, picking up his feet and shifting them onto the bed. "You are going to sleep."  
  
"Can't," he struggled to get up again and did more sighing.   
  
"Nothing so important right now that requires..."  
  
"Too cold," he replied, standing at last. He smiled at her, silently thanking her for her concern. "If I don't keep moving, my body becomes to stiff to be of any use if we were to need to morph again."  
  
"Oh," she nodded her head, feeling slightly awkward now. "I thought you were going to get back to work on that silly riddle again."  
  
"I was," he answered honestly, reaching into his jacket pocket for the printed sheet.   
  
"You really should get some more rest."  
  
"No time for that," he replied, already pacing the room to keep his feet moving.  
  
She sat down on the bed, watching him for a moment. The others hadn't been wrong when they said that Andros was an introverted, over achiever and that he pushed himself harder than he would ever think about pushing any under him. Since she's met him, Andros has done nothing but what was expected of him. He hinds behind a mask of indifference, except on those rare occasions when it involved his sister. There was no expressing the joy that her presence in his had brought. Even his hate for Dark Specter and Darkonda had pales in comparison. But other than that one shining expression of himself, there was so little Cassie knew about her leader.  
  
Even in his quarter, there was little evidence of Andros. The room, except for the spew of cloths that were obviously Zhanes, lacked any personal touch from the Red Ranger. No framed photos, no misplaced shirts or socks, no trinkets that told her anything about the man that paced before him.   
  
"You should have been Duty," Cassie commented out loud when Andros's concentration had him ignoring her presence in his room.   
  
Brown eyes like hot chocolate on a cold winter's night turned toward the Pink Ranger. "What?"  
  
"Duty," she replied with a sigh, knowing that he was probably not going to like hearing what she had to say. "You're all about what you need to do. Everything about you is about duties that you need to perform. Find Karone, protect her from Dark Specter and herself. Save Zhane, put him on ice and hope for the best. Retrieve Zordon from the evil. Fly across the galaxy and save the universe. Everything is about what needs to get done." She shook her head at him. "Don't you every just get to sit down and enjoy life?"  
  
"What's to enjoy?" he asked, eyes dark and penetrating. "I do what I need to so that others can enjoy themselves."  
  
"And what about you?" she asked, brows drawn in concern.  
  
"I am but a servant to the cause," he answered easily. He glanced down at the paper in his hand. "Everyone thinks I'm Light, even Karone."  
  
"You are."  
  
"I don't feel it," he turned to her, wondering why this was the first time in over two years time that he and Cassie really talked. "Light is suppose to be pure, good, wonderful, joyful... the list goes on." He smiled, a beautiful smile that he wasn't even aware of. "The only joyful moment in my life is when I found Karone... after she tried to kill me."   
  
Cassie reached out, taking his hand. "Andros..."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if there was ever an Andros." He looked at their joint hand, feeling the warmth of her skin against his own numb fingers. It was strange, he's never been so aware of human touch until now. "After Karone disappeared, for a long time it was just... it was all about her. Everything in my life was consumed by her being missing. We never gave up, never quite believed that she was gone. It kept us going and kept us rooted. Then Zordon came along. I believe in him, everything he stood for, everything he wanted for his people and ours. I wanted to be part of that; dedicated myself to be what Zordon wanted his Rangers to be. Zordon offered me a chance, to do good and to find Karone. And so while others enjoy themselves, I try to make Zordon's believes a reality." He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand, letting the friction send a shiver through him.   
  
A little too aware of their joined hand, she slowly withdrew it. "And in doing so, you suppress your own." Her eyes were sympathetically; pained by everything Andros had to give up to live this life. Where Karone had retained her innocence cause she knew nothing more, Andros had willingly given his up too young.   
  
He shook his head then frowned, seeing where she was going but refusing to believe it. "I could not get in the way of what needed to be. I let go." He acknowledged the truth without any regret. Picking up the frame photo of himself, Karone and Zhane by the Silver Ranger's bed, Andros knew that he made the right choice. "You learn to hear the wisdom and let go. I lose a little part of myself every time I turn around. One day there's going to be nothing left."   
  
"That's not going to happen," Cassie said reassuringly.   
  
"But it should," he replied, surprising the hell out of her. "To be a perfect Ranger, you have to let yourself go until there is nothing but the ideal."  
  
"Is that what you believe?" she asked, incredulously. How could someone so exceptional but so incredibly twisted in their... well.... Adolf Hitler was thought to be a brilliant but warped man. Napoleon was a gifted if twisted individual. Okay, comparing Andros with those two men probably wasn't such a good idea. "Andros, this is so not what Zordon would have wanted for you."  
  
He stared at her, eyes a little glazed with exhaustion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know why he picked you? Not because you were a good soldier that put aside his own needs and wants for his cause. He picked you cause you are good and decent and dedicated and noble and... and..." she racked her mind for the word. "And so full of hope."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hope," she got it. She finally got it. "You were so full of this light of hope, that's why Zordon wanted you as a Ranger. You never gave up. Your sister gets taken from you and you never gave up hope that she was going to come back. Zhane looked to be dead to everyone but you didn't give up that sliver of a chance that he was going to be all right. You face impossible odds and simply never gave up the shiny little beacon of hope that makes everyone else around you *believe*. That's what makes you special."  
  
The Red Ranger stared at her.   
  
Cassie growled at him. "No I haven't lost my mind so get that look off your face, you stubborn idiot." Crossing her arm, "And if I put this in front of any member of this team, you damn well better believe that they're going to agree with me."   
  
He made no reply but smiled as if indulging a child.  
  
"I hate it when people do that," then decided that he looked too tired to argue anymore. Scooting into the bed, "Come here," patting the seat next to her on the bed.   
  
Frowning at this sudden change in moods, Andros cautiously lowered himself onto the bed. Then Cassie proceeded to tug off her jacket, his brows furrowed deeper. "Cassie, what are you doing?"  
  
"Getting comfortable," she replied with a smile. "Take off your jacket and get in bed. We're going to sleep."  
  
It was a rather novel experience to be ordered to bed by a woman. But now was not the time to be thinking of such things. "Um... together?"  
  
Nodding her slowly, as if instructing a particular slow child, she peeled back the jacket from the wide shoulders. "Yes, together. How else are you going to share body heat with me so that we don't both end up in the medical bay with severe frost bites."  
  
"Cassie, maybe this isn't such a..."  
  
"Will you quit arguing?" she tugging him down with more strength than he thought possible. But then again, he's always hand the bad habit of underestimating women. "I'm only trying to help you know."  
  
"I..."  
  
"You really need to sleep."  
  
"I know that but..."  
  
"And I need to sleep too."  
  
"Right but..."  
  
Pulling the blankets up around them, "And so I thought since we both need to sleep and both of us are like going to freeze to death cause the engines are going to blow if we turn the heat up, we'd do the smart thing and share body heat since it is one of the better methods of staying warm in freezing temperatures." Patting him on the chest and settling down close, "Don't you think it's a good idea?"  
  
He left a little like the time he had come out of a sensory deprivation tank; nothing was quite... right. "Urg..."  
  
"Good," she smiled and closed her eyes, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I knew you'd agree with me."  
  
Andros stared at the bottom of the top bunk. "And she thought the others had a way of talking in circles." Sighing, he settled himself down and allowed the shared heat of their bodies, lull him to sleep. "Thank you Cassie."   
  
She smiled, eyes still closed. "You were just being stubborn, that's all."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Teaser Line: "Tanya, for gosh sakes, just hop in bed with him and end both your miseries." 


	37. Darkness

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Thirty Seven - Darkness  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
She sat still; perfectly steady and at ease on the medical bed, feet crossed, eyes closed and hands resting lightly on her knees in the classic lotus position. Complete calm and serenity encased her. Deep breaths: in and out, in and out, in and out. Nothing but the void.   
  
"I thought you were still asleep," Jason murmured softly from the doorway, having stood there for the past ten minutes, simply enjoying the sight of her upright again.   
  
"I think a little more than ten hours is enough, even for me," her eyes remained closed but she could sense Jason moving further into the room. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to know that you knew I was there some time ago," he replied, hopping onto the adjacent bed. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Better," taking another deep then exhaling slowly before opening her eyes to look at him. He looked haggard. "Probably better than you look."  
  
Jason smiled; Trini never pulled any punches when she doesn't have to. "I'm fine."  
  
"Really?" raising a brow.  
  
"Awake less than an hour and already you're back on duty?" he asked with a raised brow of his own.   
  
Trini tilted her head. "I take care of my own." She unfolded her legs and sat at the edge of the bed, testing out her own strength before getting off. A little weak but steady, just as she expected and had braced for. Crossing over until she was standing between his knees, Trini studied the strong jaws and tired eyes. "You didn't sleep well."  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know what is it about hospitals and medical bay's chairs. They're never made to be the most comfortable sleeping apparatuses. We'll have to work on that."   
  
The fact that he failed to answer her statement/question didn't surprise her one bit. The Jason she knew would never complain about little things like the discomfort of the lack of sleep, hunger or any of the little things that would drive normal people up the wall. Her sweet Jason: always the hero without a thought for himself when there are others to consider. She touched his cheek, smiling when he rubbed his bristly face against her palm sending a shiver of delight down her spine.  
  
"Cold?" he asked, eyes straying to her lips. The thoughtfulness in her eyes disconcerted him. "What?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
"No, that was not nothing," he took hold of her wrist, rubbing his face against her palm again and saw the shiver that assaulted her body. Delighted that he could have that effect on her, "What's the matter? Afraid?"  
  
"Of you?" came the haughty look question as she threw a lock of tangled hair. "Never." She made and face and glanced at her hair. "God, I cannot even remember when I last washed myself."  
  
Jason smiled, "You know what I think?"  
  
She glanced back at him while running fingers through her hair. "What?"  
  
"I think you just changed the subject on me."  
  
Trini ran on tongue over her teeth and muttered, "One good turn deserves another."   
  
"What are we avoiding here?" he asked, eyes watching as her hand continued to separate the clumped locks.   
  
"Probably the line that separates the most dangerous of alliances in the world."  
  
That distracted him. "What?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and stepped away. "Think that offer of sonic shower still stands?"  
  
"I'm sure it does," he stood up and followed her. He wasn't sure where her thoughts were; they seemed to be flying in several different directions at once. "You want me to show you how it works?"  
  
She slants him a look, not sure where she was really going with this. He looked good, standing here in the weak looking helpful and tired. The poor darling has been pushing himself cause she's been pushed. "What a pair the two of us make."  
  
He frowned, not sure he liked the way she said that and cannot seem to shake off the thrill of delight that she had linked them together. "You want to explain little comment to me?"  
  
"You and your dedication. Me and my obligations. Logically such workaholics would probably drive each other crazy within a week. I'm a logical person, a very reasonable person. I usually think about every consequence before doing anything so I reduce the amounts of mistake that can take place. I guess you can say it's been in my training, both with the Rangers and with medicine. Logic is very important to me and logically, you are I are so alike that it's really wrong. But it doesn't seem to matter to me right now about." She stopped in the hallway and took his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Doesn't matter at all now."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, in the winds as to what she was talking about and not minding that they seemed to be taking a slow stroll down the corridor. She was slight and warm against him, making him feel big and powerful but weak and vulnerable all at the same time. Contradictory emotions weren't something he was use to but seemed to be a constant when he was with her.   
  
"I want a shower," she pronounced, bumping her chin against his shoulder.   
  
"Okay," he nodded, giving on following the woman's train of thoughts, one arm slipping easily around her waist. "I'll show you how to operate the...."  
  
"And I want you in there with me," pressing her lips against the corner of his lips. She heard and felt the gasp before turning her head just enough to allow her lips find its main target, living them both just a little breathless as she looked into his eyes. Watching the confusion, the heat, the passion that misted his glaze, she gave a sigh of appreciation. "I'll do your back if you'll do mine," she promised against his lips.   
  
He swallowed the thumping in his throat where his heart seemed to have taken permanent residence in. "Trini?"  
  
"Hum?" her hand finding the small of his back underneath six layers of clothes and rubbed gently. He stiffened in more than one way against her.   
  
Taking another swallow to get his vocal cords working again, "You do realize that if I take a shower with you, washing your back is going to be least of what I have in mind."  
  
She tilted her head, eyes watching his for a moment, "Well I should certainly hope so. You are after all a healthy young man with a lusty appetite for life."   
  
He nodded, his steps quickening as fantasies he had thought long buried fluttered through his mind. "Okay, just thought I would let you know," almost pushing her into the sonic shower chamber now.   
  
The laugher of delight should have embarrassed Jason but it didn't, his mind was more pleasantly engaged in other thoughts. "Oh wait, Jason..." Pressing her palm against his newly revealed chest. The heat from him almost scolded her hand. "Hum..." taking great appreciation at what he was showing her.  
  
"What?" watching the heat in her eyes.  
  
Her eyes fluttered up to his a second before she pressed another kiss on him. "I love you too."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How does anyone expect us to find flowers in subspace?" Aisha chuckled lightly as she circled a few items on the 'wish' list that Tanya had managed to mock up in less time it took for her to comb her hair. "And do they even have champagne on KO-35? Assuming that I'm getting married there. Cause I kind of like my mother and father to be there."  
  
"Well, I thought that maybe you'd like to get marry the minute we hit Gildeon." Tanya frowned as she studied the screen in front of her. "Least there something else come up and interrupt your plans." The yawn she gave had her jaw popping. "Oh man, I'm tired."  
  
"Go to bed," Aisha suggested as she continued to scan the list. "Garter belts?"  
  
"Blue ones," she replied with a grin.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Aisha sighed and shook her head. "I wonder if my honeymoon is going to be spent running for our lives or battling mutant scum of the universe."  
  
"I'd go with the mutant scum," Tanya commented as she continued to check the steady readings on the engine's temperature. Granted the readings told her that while the rest of the ship was near freezing temperatures, the engine was a sweet one hundred and sixteen degrees. "The excitement of the battle might make for better sex."  
  
Aisha burst into laughter.   
  
"Ah... no sound more beautiful," Zack commented as he came in bearing hot coffee and doughnuts. "Not the greatest in the world, but it'll have to do in the pinch."  
  
"Thanks, Zack," Tanya dimpled up at him but paused to see the weariness in the usually jolly dancer's eyes. "Time for bed?"  
  
"Hum..." he smiled at her. "Almost there. I've got Kim, Tommy and Kat upstairs right now. TJ's suppose to relieve Kat in a bit. I just came to relieve you ladies until the next shift comes up." He suppressed the yawn with difficulty before saying, "It only takes one person to watch the readings." Blinking rapidly, he failed to notice the concern in the girls' eyes.   
  
Tanya frowned at him. "I'm not quite there on the sleepy department yet. Why don't you guys take off and let me handle things here for a while."  
  
"Right," Aisha shook her head. "This from the girl that almost fell asleep writing this list you've decided that I needed to have for my wedding." Making shooing movements with her hand, "Go on, both of you. I've had a really long nap after my seal and Rocky makes sure that I rested often. I'm good for at least another hour or two before the next set comes up. I'll take the engine room."  
  
"Speaking of Rocky," Zack looked around the room. "Where is our dear bottomless pit? I thought for sure he wouldn't be letting you out of his sights until you two are properly wed."  
  
"My darling is currently sleeping, trying to ignore the fact that food does not equate body warmth. Contrary to what people think, body fat doesn't produce a ounce of extra heat, not that my man has anything extra on that fine physique."   
  
"Spoken like a woman in love," Tanya sighed enviously. "How did you manage to talk him into going down without you, anyways? I thought he said that he couldn't sleep without you by his side anymore."  
  
Blushing, Aisha smiled. His sweet Rocky was all gentleman most of the time and boyishly endearing at other times. Then there were moments when he was so romantic that he melted her heart. "As much as I would like to take credit for my persuasive ways... I think it was the headache he's been complaining about that finally convinced him that he needed to go down for a few hours on his own while I helped out."  
  
"Rocky has a headache?" Zack asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.   
  
"Yeah, as do some of the others," Aisha shrugged. A part of her knew what Zack was thinking and part of her wished it to be so. But she would never wish the kind of pain she went through on her lover. And so she prayed that it was just a headache caused by the cold. "We're going to have to start thinking of ways to conserve heat. Everyone is suffering cause of the cold."  
  
"I know what you mean," Zack rubbed his neck, willing the tight muscles there to relax a little. "Every time I try to sleep, I could just feel every muscle in my body scrunch together to try to keep some body heat inside."  
  
"Tell me about it. I haven't felt this bad since... oh I cannot even remember when I felt this bad." Tanya groaned and then yawned again, blinking rapidly to push back the sleepiness.  
  
"All right, time for the two of your to go off," Aisha pointed to the door and put down her list. She could look at it at another time when Rocky and her could seriously discuss this. In the meant time, she's got friends that need a quick friendly kick in their behind to get them going. "Go on."  
  
"No thanks," Zack said taking a seat. "I think I would prefer suffering through a little longer than get into that cold bed and feel years of training the body to relax go down the drain."   
  
"And I don't want to go back to bed yet, it's too quiet in that room," Tanya complained then yawned again. "Damn it."  
  
"Yeah, I really believe you when you say that you're not ready for bed," Aisha hauled her best friend onto her feet. "Zack, please help Tanya back to her room. You both need a little sleep and I'm the one that's going to see to it that you get it."  
  
"Aisha..." came the two protest in unison.   
  
"Nope, I won't take no for an answer." She pointed to the door. "Remember what you said to the younger Rangers? We take care of our own here and you're not allow to work yourselves into a state of numbness, I don't care how uncomfortable and..." Her brows knitted together.  
  
"What?" Tanya asked, glancing at the readings on the screens again.   
  
"Zack, why don't you just stay with Tanya tonight," she suggested.  
  
"What?" Zack looked horrified.  
  
"Yeah, Aisha." Nodding her head concurrently. "What's up with you?"   
  
"Take it easy. I haven't gone matrimony mad that I'm playing cupid now. I'm just saying that sharing body heat isn't such a bad idea," she smiled slyly at them both. "We are all friends here, aren't we?" her big eyes told another story all together.  
  
"Um..." Zack shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Of course we are but... but..."  
  
"We can't," Tanya gave Zack an apologetic look that the poor guy missed cause he was too busy glancing down at his feet.  
  
"Why not? Why suffer when you may not have to," Aisha pointed out.  
  
"Well, it's just a little... weird since Zack and I..." she glanced at him, feeling the heat creep up in her cheeks. "We're friends but we... we haven't really known each other for all that long and... sleeping together is kind..."  
  
"I'm not saying have sex," Aisha was thoroughly enjoying being the blunt one now. Watching the blushes that were currently decorating the cheeks of the two most outspoken, fun loving, living life by the seat of your pants members of the team, she was almost tempted to cackle with glee. "I'm saying share body heat, have a good night's sleep without the miseries of this refrigerator that we're currently living in."   
  
Zack decided that it was best to head this one off. "I..."   
  
"You haven't been sleeping well cause of the cold, right?" Aisha asked of him in her most reasonable tone.  
  
"Yeah..." he reluctantly admitted.  
  
"And probably won't now cause we've gone a few more degrees down, right?"  
  
This was going badly. "Yes, but...."  
  
"And all the survival handbooks say that when in extreme cold, sharing body heat is the best way to stay alive and avoid hypothermia." Aisha smiled at the two.  
  
"Um..." Tanya racked her brain for anything that can combat Aisha's solution to her heat deprived sleep.   
  
"Tanya, for gosh sakes, just hop in bed with him and end both your miseries."  
  
Both former Rangers stared at Aisha, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"Boy that came out wrong," she chuckled before shaking her head. "Look guys..." she looked from one to the other. "You know that I'm right. The only thing that is stopping you is your shy personalities," she couldn't keep the grin off her face. "And your sense of honor and... morality, I guess. But you know that I'm right about this. And it's the right thing to do."  
  
Tanya glanced at Zack; Zack stared at the floor. They both knew that it was.   
  
"Well?"  
  
Kicking himself mentally and prayed that he doesn't embarrass himself in his sleep, Zack took a deep breath. "So, you want to sleep on the inside or out?"  
  
Tanya made a face at Aisha, warning her friend that she was so going to get her back. "In. I tend to..." she blushed again before she could mention that she rolled in her sleep.  
  
"Inside it is," Zack nodded his head. Scrunching up his courage, he offered her his arm. "Shall we get some rest?"  
  
"Yeah," Tanya replied and talked out, glaring at Aisha over her shoulder.   
  
Aisha wiggled her fingers at them, sighing with satisfaction. "Hum... I wonder if I should have mention that the other reason those two are so reluctant to sleep together is that they are extremely attracted to one another." Thinking about the daggers in Tanya's eyes, "Nah."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kat wiggled uncomfortably in the chair and took a sneaking glance at Kimberly toward her right and then at Tommy toward her left. Neither one has spoken a word to the other since the others cleared out to rest or do whatever it is they needed to do. And the silence was becoming decisively oppressive. She was dying to know what was happening between the two of them... and it was kind of awkward to ask... especially given her past relationship with both of them.   
  
"Is there something you want to say, Kat?" Tommy asked after another ten minutes of sensing her discomfort and impatience. One thing he's learned over the years, Katherine Hillard had the patience of a nit when it came to gossip.   
  
Blinking blue eyes at him, she turned and peeked guiltily at Kimberly, who had turned in her chair to stare blankly at Kat. "Um.... Well.... I.... That is.... Oh hell," she muttered darkly.   
  
Tommy suppressed the grin he was feeling beginning to bloom on his face. "You wanted to know what's going on between Kim and me, is that what you were trying to ask?"  
  
Throwing him a dark look, Kat turned to her fellow former pink wearing Ranger. "Kim, I don't mean to pry...."  
  
"But you're going to anyways," Tommy interjected, tongue in cheek.   
  
"Oh shut up, you dummy," Kat shot back at him before turning back to the expressionless Kimberly. Kat made a helpless gesture. "Just with everything else going on around here, I... I haven't really been keeping my ears to the ground the way I use to and...." She glanced at Tommy again, who was sitting suddenly soberly in his chair. Not a good sign. "I wanted to know if you and Tommy have... made up."  
  
"Made up?" Kimberly repeated in a monotone. She tilted her head, as if considering the question. "Tommy and I have talked."  
  
"Talked?" Kat replied, a little surprised. "That's it? Talked?"  
  
"We had lunch together?" Tommy added cheerfully.   
  
"Lunch?" Kat asked, shock clearly on her face. Her eyes went to Tommy's innocent look. The surge of outrage was totally for Kimberly's sake. "YOU WAIT NEARLY FIVE YEARS AND ALL YOU HAD WAS LUNCH?!?" She threw her coffee mug at him, empty now but still quite effectively heavy. Tommy barely ducked in time. Katherine had a deadly aim... As do all outraged women.   
  
Kim grinned. "We also had sex. But that's not the important thing, right?"  
  
Kat's jaw hit the floor. Then she threw the chart of print outs Billy had given her earlier at Kimberly. "You little...."  
  
"What?" Laughing as paper flew in every direction except at the intended target.   
  
Kat huffed for a moment while Tommy and Kim chuckled before her curiosity got the better of her. Crossing her arm over her many layered chest, "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Tommy asked, wiping a tear from his twinkling eyes.   
  
Kim rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's inability to follow the feminine logic of thought. "We're doing good, Kat. Tommy and I are... treading cautiously through some old issues but definitely moving on with the adult part of our relationship. As for the future, that's yet to be decided. We're looking forward to seeing where this relationship leads."  
  
"We are?" Tommy asked stupidly as he blinked. The glare from both women brought him to his senses. "Well, yeah. We are looking forward the to the future. At least, I am. Isn't that obvious?"  
  
Kat's lips twitched. "Well for a moment there, it looked like it wasn't to you."   
  
"It is," he frowned, not sure he was hearing what he was hearing and not thrilled with what he was getting now. Turning to Kim, he studied her face for a moment. "I just assumed that it would be happily ever after. Call the optimist in me but that's what always believe when I am presented with something that is wonderful." He frowned, concern etched on his face. "Don't you believe in happily ever after anymore, Kim?"  
  
Startled, she didn't know how to respond for a moment. It was a question never posed upon her before. Starting at Tommy, then looking at the bemusement on Kat's face, Kim was hard pressed to answer the question.   
  
"Kim?" Tommy asked quietly, his eyes riveted by the fact that she wasn't able to answer. For a moment, he forgot to breath. This was Kimberly... his Kimberly... his sunshine sweet Kimberly. The one that he always imagined wearing a halo and made from spun sugar. His beautiful angel from the heavens.   
  
"Once upon a time, Tommy, I use to," Kim answered, her eyes sliding to Katherine.   
  
Kat was no dummy. "I think I'll go get some coffee." And slipped out of the room without a backward glance. Her heart slipped a notch as she realized that things were not going to be as easy as pie for those two. As much as they love one another, time and space have made them different people than the ones they remembered. Still, Kat had high hopes for them. There was simply too much love there to go to waste.   
  
Tommy didn't realize he had left his seat until his hands closed over Kimberly's fragile shoulders. She flinched at his touch. The vulnerability in her made him ache. Crouching, he turned her chair to face him, wanting... no, needing to see her face. The helpless loss in her eyes was a knife wound at his heart. "Talk to me, Beautiful, please."  
  
Sober eyes turned to stared at the vest space and stars beyond the viewing screen. "Children are blessed with the ability to see the world in shades of sparkling white. And then one day, you grow up and the gray around you can sometimes suffocate your clear eyes. But then... something miraculous comes along, something you never thought was possible can come along and open those eyes to the world of possibilities once more. When you have something that is so perfect, so wonderful, you can believe in everything and anything." Her thin hand reached out and she touched his cheek. "You know how they say that it's the darkest before the dawn? It's also the darkest just after twilight. And I know."   
  
He leaned in, kissed those sad down turned lips. "We're still at high noon, honey."   
  
She smiled, rubbing her cold nose against his. "I wasn't talking about us."  
  
Deflated, he could only answer, "Oh."  
  
That brought a laugh from Kim. "You men and your egos." Her lips brushed against his to ease the sting of the remark. "I was talking about the Power Rangers and Zordon."  
  
Tommy nodded, resting his cheek against hers. "I know that it was a hard decision to leave the Rangers but you have your dreams to pursuit and..."  
  
Kimberly laughed out loud now, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh boy, you're just batting zero today, aren't you?" pressing her lips against his cheek. The daylong bristles on his scratched her gently, reminding her than he was there, with her. "The darkness is about Zordon's death. The death of something wonderfully good that I thought would never be gone."  
  
"Does it hurt bad?" he asked, smoothing the hair that tickled his nose.   
  
"There are moments when I think that there is nothing good left in this world."  
  
"I never think that," he told her with a smile as he leaned back to look at her pretty face. "I don't ever truly believe that cause I have so much in the world to be thankful for."   
  
Touched at the way he was looking at her, she curled a lock of his fine hair around her finger. "Like what?"  
  
"Like Jason and a perfect-pitch baseball game. Like Rocky and ice cream with heavy cream on top. Like Adam and Saturday Night Live with a huge tub of popcorn shared. Like Aisha and bottled spring water. Like Tanya and rainbows in the sky. Like Billy and the strive for a cure for cancer. Like Trini and a brand spanking new pair of boxing gloves. Like Justin and little girls with daisies in their hair. Like Kat and lemonade on summer evenings. Like Zack and an old movie you see at the video store that remind you of good times shared." He pressed his lips hard against hers; letting her taste his conviction in all the wonders that still managed to touch him in small ways every day. "Like you and sizzling hot showers after a satisfyingly hard work out." He kissed her again, feather like and gentle as a breeze. "Like a never ending hope that I would one day get to hold you just like this again."  
  
She closed her eyes, and sighed from deep within. "You always know just what to say to infuriate me or make me melt into a puddle at your feet."  
  
Smiling cause he found that rather flattering, "I love you, Kim. Hold on to that thought."  
  
"Like a life saver," she replied. "I need you."  
  
"No one to watch the command deck," he replied with regret.  
  
Kim laughed again. "I meant to be my bright spot in the darkness."  
  
Tommy had the grace to blush. "Oh."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam tried desperately to ignore the agonizing nails in his frontal lobes for as long as he could. After tossing and turning for an hour in bed, freezing his ass off, he finally sighed with reluctance and headed toward the infirmary for that much needed aspirin.   
  
The cursing from the medical room as he neared almost had Adam grinning. A part of him was glad that he wasn't the only one suffering this badly from the cold. It also helped to relieve the sickening nervousness that had began when his eyes caught the countdown on the clock. No, if someone else was also feeling ill, it meant that he wasn't... couldn't be.... He shut his eyes for a moment and rubbed his forehead with is forefinger. It was getting steadily worse.   
  
"Hey, you dying too?" Rocky asked, peering at the bottle he was holding up. Eyes vision was getting lightly obscured due to his inability to concentrate. "Agh... can you tell me what this is?"  
  
Taking the bottle from him, Adam squinted at the label. "This isn't even English."  
  
Giving into the rage that seemed to have steadily consumed him, Rocky flung the bottle across the room, shattering plastic and little green pills. "ALL I WANTED WAS SOME FREAKING ASPIRINS!!! IS THAT REALLY TOO MUCH TO ASK???"  
  
Adam closed his eyes and ignored the ringing of his ears. "Are you done?"  
  
Slumping onto a bed, Rocky shook his head slowly. "I wish I was. Then maybe I can get some sleep and be warm for a change."   
  
"At least you have Aisha to keep you nice and toasty sometimes," Adam replied as he began to pilfer through the cabinets for anything resembling pain medication. "Where's Trini?"  
  
"Don't know, she was gone when I got here."  
  
"Probably got moved back to her room so that she's at least semi warm. This room is like an ice box." Adam rubbed his arms and frowned at the label. "I don't suppose we have one of those handy translation programs in the computer like they do on Star Trek, do we?"  
  
"We aren't nearly that lucky, as the recent events have shown us," Rocky grumbled and got up again. He was having a hard time fighting the rage that's been slowly building since the headache started. "You know what? We have the worse luck in all the galaxies."  
  
"On that, I'd have to agree with you," Adam nodded his head slowly, looking at a light blue bottle with green writings on it. The whiff from the bottle nearly knocked him off his feet. "Definitely not aspirin."  
  
"Should you be doing that?" Rocky asked cautiously, looking over Adam's shoulder.  
  
"How else are we going to find something for this blinding headache?" He continued his search. "How are you doing otherwise?"  
  
"Cold, tired, worried, hungry..."  
  
"You're always hungry."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That every once in a while, we should get a break," he rubbed his finger along the bridge of his nose. The needle seemed to be stabbing him repeatedly just behind his right eye. "I mean, how many people, human and otherwise, are always in a constant struggle for their lives." He's tried just about everything now, including some of those mediation exercises that Aisha is always harping at him about. Nothing was helping with the pain. He wanted those aspirins. "When was the last time we actually felt safe in our lives. If it's not one thing, it's another. When do we get a break from all this?"  
  
"When we die and join Zordon," Adam answered simply as he poked a finger into a white bottle with pale pink pills.   
  
That deflated Rocky in a hurry. "You are in one hell of a mood tonight, aren't you?"  
  
"Is it night?" Adam asked, glancing over his shoulder with tired eyes. "I can't tell anymore."  
  
The subdued tone was a warning signal that Rocky recognized through years of friendship. "What's up, buddy?"  
  
Adam tilted his head and looked to be considering the question seriously. "Well, my best friend is getting married in a few days, which is good news. The world may end in a few days, which is bad news. All the heroes of the galaxy are gathered, which is good. Unfortunately they are locked in this tin can with the rest of us, which is the bad. Trini, our resident doctor, is apparently up and around now, which is very good. And we're about to drop another patient on her in about forty-five minutes, which is bad. Zordon is dead, Jorian is about to escape, we're burning out the engines to the most advance ship in the universe, half of the fleet of KO-35 is dead or MIA and there is the fact that my head feels like it's going to explode any second.... Hum.... I'm sorry, what was the question again?"  
  
Running his tongue over his teeth, Rocky nodded to himself. "Yep, definitely one hell of a mood." Moving slow in useless hope of reducing the amount of pounding in his head, he sat down on a bed and looked at Adam as the former Black Ranger scour through the cabinets once more. "You scared, Adam?"  
  
His hand paused on a large tubular bottle. "No so much scared as terrified. Pissed off as hell too but hey, who the hell cares?"   
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Don't Rocky," sighing, he dropped both palms on the counter and leaned heavily against it. The needle pricks were beginning to resemble nails now. "I'm sorry that I lost my head there."  
  
"You are definitely allowed. We've all had our moments."  
  
"We don't get to all have our moments," he smiled without humor.  
  
"We all do," Rocky replied with conviction. A moment of silence passed before he asked, "Are you as mad about all this as I am?"  
  
"Probably more so," Adam asked and resumed his search.  
  
"You don't look it."  
  
"I'm getting pretty good at keeping secrets now a days."  
  
"Me too. Frightening isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Want to go punch out some bad guys?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  
  
Rocky nodded. "Frustrating not being able to do the combat part of this, isn't it? Doesn't help to relieve some of the grief and anger when you've got to sit on the sidelines and do the mundane things when all you want to do is morph and kick some ass." Rubbing his hand over his face, he wasn't sure which was worse, the helplessness or the pounding headache that made him want to throwing himself out the nearest window.   
  
"It's worse when you know there are those out there doing what you can be doing," Adam added, pressing his index finger into his eyes socket trying to ease some of the pain here. "Did you get a look at the casualties list?"  
  
"I tried," Rocky muttered, pulling open a cabinet with even more pill bottles. It would appeared the Andros had an over fondness for pretty bottles with no pills. "Aisha turned it off. Said it would only give me nightmares and she didn't like being kicked in bed. I think she was just freaked out by them and didn't want to see them any more."   
  
"Won't surprise me one bit," tossing an empty bottle in the trash compactor. "Tanya won't even try to look at the first. I honestly thought Kat was going to throw up on me."  
  
Rocky made a helpless noise in the back of his throat as the nails been drill bits. "Any luck?"  
  
"I think I found the aspirin," Adam announced as he shook little diamond shaped pills into his palm.  
  
"Thank god," Rocky groaned as he came over and picked up three. "I thought I was going to have to ask my girl to hit me or something."  
  
"Wouldn't be such a bad idea," Adam muttered as he looked around for water. "I hate dry swallowing pills."  
  
"At this point, I don't care if I have to take them with..."  
  
"Hey!" Karone called out as she stepped into the medical bay. "I was looking for Trini."  
  
"Not here," Adam replied more cheerfully now that relief was in sight.   
  
Frowning, Karone grabbed the bottle in Adam's hand then looked up surprised at them. "Why would you want to take these?"  
  
"We've got headaches like you won't..." Rocky nearly crushed the pills in his hand into powder as the drill bits suddenly became a sludge hammer on every nerve in his face and around his eyes. "Oh..."  
  
Adam grabbed the edge of the counter, taking in deep breath to keep from doubling over with pain. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his will power exerted itself and forced him to look at the counting clock on the wall. Twelve minutes to the next breaking of the seal... no, it couldn't be. But Rocky's sudden sharp cry of pain told him that it most certainly could be. Then everything else was incinerated by the atom bomb that went off behind his eyes. "Jesus H. CHRIST!!!"  
  
"Who?" Karone asked, her arm going around the much taller man as his knees buckled. "Hey, hey, hey," her own knees almost giving out under the weight of the former rangers. "Try not to crush me," the managed to maneuver him close enough to a bed to shove him in the general direction. "DECA, I need help. Get...get..." she wasn't sure who was up and about right now. "Get Trini," since the doctor wasn't in the medical bay, Karone could safely assume she was up and moving. "And Zhane," knowing that her boyfriend was getting food. "Hurry!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Chapter: "Right, right, like no one saw this one coming." 


	38. One Step Closer

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language.   
  
Author's Note: My apologies for the lateness in getting this chapter out. The blame is totally on my muse. This was a particularly difficult chapter to write and I'm not all together satisfied with it but I cannot seem to improve upon it. But it's extra long and will hopefully make up for the long wait. Thanks for reading as always. Enjoy.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Thirty Eight - One Step Closer  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Planet Deveron-  
  
Jorian jerked back as the flare erupted unexpectedly and more powerfully than he thought was possible. There was almost a manic joy as he watched the fire consume the gates for a moment, rattling the invisible chains that held the doors tightly shut for hundreds and thousands of years now. Firry redness spread along the walls that housed him, making his usually dull prison almost festive.   
  
More than half gone now, the broken pieces of the seals still clinging to the heavy gates, desperate to keeps the entrance blocked. The remaining four seemed to glow brighter, as if knowing they were the last of the defenses that help Jorian back. But they were appeared pathetically weak now... knowing half their numbers were gone.  
  
His clawed fingers reached out, almost tempted to simply rip the remaining seal from their housing and entered the universe that rightfully belonged to him. But he knew better, thousands of years has given him time to think, be grow wise in many ways.   
  
Zordon was smart, Jorian had underestimated him once and it had cost him dearly.   
  
No, he had to wait. Wait until the last of the seals feel to his feet. Wait until Zordon's pathetically little champions failed before he can be freed. Soon, it would be soon. Just look at simple it has been so far. Wait and they fall on their own.   
  
Yes. After all, what's a few more days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"Hey, get your ass back in here!"  
  
Andros turned with quiet amusement to watch as Cassie struggled with the tangled blankets for a moment before pulling the heavy covering over her self again. Her growl of aggravation only made him smile as he walked over and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Hey, I thought you'd be asleep longer."  
  
"Don't change the subject," reaching over and grabbing him by the arm before he had a chance to pull the heavy jacket on. Taking the jacket from him, she tossed it across the room with one and proceeded to pull him back into bed with the other. "And where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To command deck," he replied, briefly wondering why he wasn't resisting her more. "I've been away from there too long now." He felt the warm gentle hand on his neck and suppressed the shiver that ran down his back with much difficulty.   
  
"There are others that can do that," warming her hands and turning him so that he was facing away from her. Running her hand along the breadth of his shoulder, she took a moment to give feminine appreciation to the finally honed muscles that rippled under her hands as he moved. Shifting in the bed, she pulled the covers tighter around them both before setting to work.   
  
"Cassie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing?" came the curious question.  
  
"Messaging your shoulders," she replied bemused. "What did you think I was doing?"  
  
He thought it best not to say what he thought she was doing, "Why are you doing that?"  
  
She pushed up on one elbow and leaned over his arm to see his face, putting them precariously close. "I wanted to help you relax so that you'd sleep some more."  
  
Turing his head to look at her, Andros was arrested by the deep concern in her eyes. Her smooth pretty face was delicate looking on most days, until she gets that stubborn line between her brows. She was a cheerful, light spirited soul, until you see her watching the destruction caused by those they fight. She was soft but strong, frivolous but thoughtful, cautious with everything in life but careless with her heart. She was a bundle of contradictions that made her unique. And she had the kindest eyes in the universe that could melt a man.   
  
"I have rested enough," and made to get up as he felt an uncomfortable shift.  
  
"Not so fast," throwing herself cross his torso.   
  
Ignoring the tightening of the muscles cross his lower body, Andros leaned up on his elbows and stared at the prone form across his stomach, "Cassie, what are you doing?"   
  
"Well, smashing my chin on the bed frame would be a pretty good guess at the moment," rubbing her jaw vigorously with the palm of her hand and calling herself three times the fool for having moved too fast and without enough aim or precision. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she ask, obviously exasperated, at a near shout.  
  
Again he was tempted to say something wholly inappropriate and probably not appreciated at the moment, "I wish to rise from the bed, Cassie. Could you please removed yourself from me?"  
  
"No," she said stubbornly. "You need rest."  
  
"Kovians need less sleep than Earth humans do," he informed her as a matter of fact.   
  
"Well..." a little surprised by the information but definitely not giving up quite yet. "You still need sleep. Like nobody gets as little rest as you do."   
  
"I think I can point to a few members of this team that could probably use more sleep that I. And need I remind you that..."  
  
"Are you really going to argue every point with me?"  
  
"Well," frowning in slight confusion. "I didn't realize we were arguing."  
  
Rolling her eyes with amused exasperation. "Andros..."  
  
"Cassie, I really must be..."  
  
"You're not getting out of this bed until I'm satisfied that Adam isn't going to yell at us for letting ourselves get overworked again. It's really embarrassing and irritating to get yelled at for something I have like no control over. So since I've kind of, sort of, have control over this situation, you better bet your sweet little behind that I'm going to do whatever it take to...."  
  
"Cassie!" unsure what part of her prone body to catch a hold of her to set her aside. "Cassie, I really think that this is..."  
  
The door hissed out to usher in a hurried Zhane. "Andros, I just got alerted to..." he came to a halt and stared at the two of them, who were merely staring back a little stupefied. "Um... Is there something going on that I should know about?"  
  
Cassie wanted to smack herself with her hand but dared not. "This isn't what you think."  
  
"Really?" Zhane couldn't seem to help himself. "And exactly what would that be?"  
  
"Zhane..." Andros started, still unsure as how to get Cassie off of him. "I can explain."  
  
"Later," Zhane interrupted with a sigh. "DECA alerted me to Karone's call for help. We've got two ex-Rangers down in the medical bay. Time to get back to work." He nodded toward Cassie. "Whatever it is you guys are doing is going to have to wait," then promptly disappeared through the door once more without a backward glance at the pair.   
  
The Red and Pink Ranger exchanged quick glances before scrambling out of the cramp bed then yapped as the biting cold nipped at them while they tried to reload themselves with clothes as quickly as humanly possible without dislocating limbs.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Right, right, like no one saw this one coming." Trini's mutters were not meant for anyone's hearing in particular as she ran a hand over Rocky's forehead and rested it on the top of his head with a sigh. The tiny wrinkled around the corner's of his eyes were a good indication of how much pain he had been in before the darkness finally consumed him. The cold air dehydrated them as well as makes their skins tight and brittle, lining their face prematurely and temporarily, aging them. "Hand me the scanner, will you?"  
  
Andros reached over and dragged the portable scanner over to Trini as no one else knew what she was talking about. Rubbing his thumbs over the smooth metal attachers, he frowned with concern. This was the first time two of their own are down and with no real reason for it. According to the clock, they had ten more minutes to go when Rocky and Adam had fallen. Kat and Kim were on the command deck trying to get confirmation on the seal breaking.   
  
Trini smiled her thanks than glanced down at his jacket front. "You missed a button," pointing to the second to the last button that had the covering sitting rather lopsidedly on his shoulders. Behind her, someone snickered softly. Turning, she was in time to catch the dry amusement that vanished from Zhane's unreadable eyes. Choosing not to question it for now, she placed the modules over Rocky's temples before glancing over at Adam, who rested silent as a tomb on the adjacent bed. "I don't suppose that two seals went at the same time, did they?"  
  
Tommy shook his head soberly as he watched Trini fiddled with the knobs. Kim had confirmed the timeline and Kat had spoken with the Elders on this twist of events. Questions were being asked and the tension is higher than ever.   
  
"I didn't think so," she said without ever bothering to turn around.   
  
Aisha clutched Rocky's rough callous hand in both of hers. Even knowing what was happening to him, even acknowledging the fact that Trini would never do anything to hurt her fiancé, even realizing that in a few hours he will wake and smile at her, she couldn't keep her panic from surfacing. "What are you doing?"   
  
Sympathy swamped Trini as she reached over and squeezed Aisha's occupied hands. One of the reasons he decided against going into emergency medicine was that need to face the heartaches in crisis mode. Even without looking at the statistics, she knew that the percentage of persons coming out of emergency room were lower than she would like to face everyday. "I'm just going to take some readings. Nothing that'll hurt him."  
  
Jason crossed his arms and watched Trini for a moment before turning his eyes toward Adam. The near bloodlessness of his lips revealed just how much he must have suffered. "Karone, what were they doing in here when you found them?"  
  
Cassie glanced at her friend. "Did they know they were the ones?"  
  
Karone shook her head. "I don't believe so. They were looking for these," picking up bottle Adam had dropped before he collapsed into her arms. "Rocky mentioned something about a headache before..." she made a helpless gesture with her hands. Zhane reached out and took her into his arms, sorry that she had been alone with them when it happened.   
  
Andros took the bottle. "Aspirin."   
  
"Of course," Trini shook her head and began to study the readings from the monitor over Rocky's bed quietly, nodding every once in her while the leaky pen she managed to obtain from Andros, one of his few surveniors from Earth, had her cursing while she made notes and big blots of ink on a notepad in front of her. She has yet to acquire the taste for inputting everything into the computer. The old fashion way seems more humanizing than the new stuff. "Hum..."  
  
"What is it?" Tommy asked quietly. He had sent the others that had arrived away, making sure the engine room and command deck was covered and then had everyone else leave for their beds. Only Cassie and Andros had insisted on staying. The appearance of the two had raised more than one set of eyebrows, given their slightly disheveled state when they arrived together.   
  
"Brain activities are off the charts," Trini murmured as she adjusted something on the multicolored panel and glanced at Andros who nodded slightly. "See these readings, see how tightly packed these movements are? It's like he's doing sixty complex math equation under a minute while navigating through a snow storm in Antarctica." She tossed the pen away with discuss. "Anyone have a lip pencil or eyeliner with them?"  
  
Since Aisha was not paying much attention to anything else except her boyfriend, Cassie patted herself and searched through a dozen pockets before pulling a thin, black eyeliner out. "Will this do?" handing it over.  
  
Trini glanced briefly at the label. "Hey, I use the exact same kind," then uncap the eyeliner and began to write notes with it.   
  
"It's supposed to do that?" Tommy asked doubtfully as he watched the erratic movements on the screen.   
  
"If it wasn't, I'd be worried," Trini muttered and rubbed her eyes with her knuckle. "Okay everyone, nothing more to see. It looks like the usual stuff except for the fact that it took two out this time."  
  
"And we know why," Tommy replied with a sigh. "What worries me is that...."  
  
"What you do you mean you know why?" TJ asked from the doorway, having decided that he couldn't sleep not knowing what's going on. He crease trying to and headed down to the medical bay to get some answers.   
  
"Billy and I discussed it earlier," Tommy admitted rubbing his hand over his head, feeling the brittle hair crackle under his fingers. The moisturizing lotion that Kimberly insisted that he used may help to save his skin but it was going to take more than just a deep oil treatment his girlfriend kept talking about to fix whatever is going wrong with his hair.   
  
"You knew?" Jason asked, frown creasing his brows. His tone was sharper than he would have liked but it conveyed his message well enough.   
  
"Not specifically," Tommy sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Billy interjected from the doorway. "We only figured that the one of the seals have two carriers, and the two were likely to be Rocky and Adam given the clues we were handed. If we knew who was next, I would have been the first to give the heads up. I definitely have no wish for anyone else to have to suffer through what I had to," he replied dryly as he rolled his neck. "By the way Trini, welcome back. Can I have an aspirin?"  
  
"Thank you, Billy," Trini said with a smile as she detached the scanner from Rocky and moved onto Adam. "And no, you may not. Go get yourself some hot cocoa or something." She elbowed Jason aside and began to run the same sequence of exercises with Adam as she did earlier. "In fact, why don't you all take off? Not you Aisha; you can stay. The rest of you, go back to whatever it is you were doing. Or better yet, go get some food. Most of you look like you can use it."   
  
"Trini..."  
  
"Are you arguing with me?" the lethal look had the others scrambling for the door, but not before Jason managed to press a kiss on her cheek before taking off after Tommy and Billy for a run down. She was smiling as she listened for the door to close before doing the readings on Adam.   
  
"Anything you want to share with the class?" Aisha asked quietly, her eyes on the good doctor but her hands still had a death grip on Rocky's. She may be distracted but there was no way she could have missed that little public display of... well, obvious affection.  
  
"Not really," noting that while the brain patterns were similarly chaotic and equally rapid, they appeared to be slowing slowly, but with the same rhythm as before. It was calming down now into R.E.M. sleep, which was good given the state of mental exhaustion they must have been feeling right up to the point of losing consciousness. Perhaps it was the effect of being hit, an increasing the in the function of the brain causing an... um... short circuit from the overload. Then a slow return to an equilibrium state of being.   
  
"Trini...."  
  
"Aisha," she turned and smiled every so sweetly at her friend and fellow former Yellow Ranger. "Geeze, is it cold in here?"  
  
"It won't be if you were wearing an extra jacket." Aisha rolled here eyes when she saw the glare from Trini. "Okay, okay, okay... minding my own business. Return to whatever it is you were doing."  
  
Trini grinned and took more notes. "FYI..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're doing good."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How good?"  
  
"Very good."  
  
Aisha didn't need to ask any more. The look on Trini's face was enough.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Should I be offended that I'm always getting kicked out of rooms by the women on this team?" Tommy asked as the guys moved toward the mass hall while Cassie and Karone decided to go join Kat and Kim on the command deck. Cassie made an off handed comment about male bonding and the likes. Zhane had tried to persuade Karone to return to her quarters to rest but she stuck out her chin and told him what she thought of the idea. Andros interrupted the love spat and sent Karone off with Cassie while he dragged Zhane sputtering away.   
  
"You should be flattered that they think enough of you to care that you're not taking care of yourself," TJ offered with a shrug. "Me? I just get that usual, 'Get your butt in the shower cause you're stinking up the place' from Cassie."   
  
The others laughed as they entered the mass with hungry stomachs and lighter hearts. Trini knew what she was doing; she had a grip on things. If she wasn't worried about their fallen comrades, them they shouldn't be too concern either. It would all work out... somehow. And everything will be okay... surely it had to be. So what if there was only four more seals left to guard their enemy... they've faced worse odds... when, none of them remembered but they were sure there had been.   
  
The mood in the room sobered quickly.   
  
Food was passed out along with numerous cups of coffee for everyone. Zhane offered to anyone that wanted it alcohol from Pintella III but when Andros warned them of the contents, the others were quick to decline the offer.   
  
"So how long do you think they'll be done?" Zhane asked quietly, more playing with his food then eating it.   
  
"Probably the same about of them the rest of us were," Billy replied making a face as he sipped his coffee. "I keep expecting to get use to this awful coffee but I don't."  
  
"I've been three years and I still spit out every mouthful," TJ added.  
  
"You're in a cheery mood," Jason commented as he scooped up grayish mass that he thought was potatoes, or at least the computer said it was potatoes. "What brought this about?"  
  
Lifting his eyes from the bowl of lumpy oatmeal the computer had generated, "No nightmares."  
  
"Excuse me?" Tommy asked, barely masking his gag as he choked on something hard in his soup. "Oh my god, this is awful."  
  
Andros made a face as he set down his spoon. "Yeah." Then got up to the food processor and started to run an internal diagnostic.   
  
"What do you mean, no nightmares?" Billy asked, ignoring his potpie and opting for more coffee. It may be bad, but it was still coffee.   
  
"No nightmares," TJ repeated with a smile. "First time in longer than I can remember."   
  
"Feels good?" Billy asked with the same smile that TJ wore on his face. It was half relief, half resign and completely what they needed right now.   
  
"Yeah, feels good."  
  
"So whom are you sharing a bed with?" Zhane asked, eyeing his food critically as it was looking less appetizing the longer he played with it.  
  
"What?" the startled look on TJ's face had Billy spitting coffee all over the table, to the dismay of Tommy who was unfortunate enough to be sitting across from him.   
  
"Sorry, sorry," Billy said as he reached across the table the tried to help Tommy wipe himself off. "I just..." the grin on his face as telling. "I was just really..." he laughter couldn't and wouldn't be held back. "Oh man... TJ, you should have seen the look on your face."  
  
Jason laughed. "Actually, I thought Andros's expression was a little more interesting."   
  
The others turned to Andros, who had put a sharp elbow into his best friends side, and noted that he was blushing nearly the same shade as his uniform. The guilty look on his face was much more interesting now then Zhane's supposedly off handed question that was obviously not directed at TJ.   
  
"I sense a story here," Billy said with a grin as he looked at the Red Ranger. "Do tell, do tell."  
  
"It was nothing," Andros replied gruffly, glaring at Zhane as he got up to check the food processor, as the machine dinged is completion of its diagnosis. "Looks like there was a misalignment. Bring those stuff back, let's try it again."   
  
"Don't avoid it Andros, it'll only get worse unless you get the truth out quickly," Tommy warned as he exchanged amused glances with Jason. They were both obviously enjoying the younger man's discomfort. When he stubbornly refused to say anything, "All right then. Zhane, since you obviously know something, why don't you share with us."   
  
It's no wonder the women cannot resist him, the Silver Ranger flashed them a smile that was pure mischief and fun though Jason and Tommy both noted that it never reached his unreadable eyes. "I don't know anything but what I saw. And Andros, why would be embarrassed.... unless you did something wrong?" The insinuating question earned him a mental slap upside the head. "Ow... okay, that hurt."   
  
"It was suppose to," Andros answered easily, reissuing the newly processed food but didn't answer the question.   
  
"Come on Andros. You know it was going to get out sooner or later," Billy said with a smile. "After all, how did you actually think you were going to keep the little fact that you're sleeping with Cassie a secret? This is a big ship but it's not that big."   
  
TJ choked and came up coughing. "You're sleeping with Cassie?"   
  
"Did you miss their less can graceful or tidy entrance?" Billy asked with a grin. "If their hadn't come from bed together I would..."  
  
"NO!" Andros yelled, appalled that anyone would even think that. "Well, at least not in the sense that you're thinking of."   
  
Tommy chuckled. "And that means..."  
  
"We just slept. Simply slept, no touching or... well... never mind. It was completely innocent," he replied a little fluttered and not liking the sensation one bit. "She said something about sharing body heat."   
  
"Oh," Zhane said nodding his head gravely. "Is that what we are calling it now?"  
  
The others laughed uproariously as Andros turned another shade of red and tried to stammering out an explanation to the circumstances by which the whole affair came about... such only served to make it sound worse than it actually was.   
  
Tongue in cheek, Zhane asked, "So she dragged you into bed with her?"  
  
TJ's efforts not to smile were beginning to hurt his cheeks. "That's our Cassie. She always goes after what she wants. And god help anyone that stands in her way."   
  
"So how much resistance did you put up?" Billy asked, eyes twinkling behind his glasses.  
  
Flushing, Andros tried to stutter out an answer.   
  
Jason chuckled as he spooned creamy mash potatoes into his mouth. Hot and smooth, it almost made up for the interrupted shower he was having with Trini when they got the call for help. "Don't sweat it, Andros. We're just teasing. We all have to do what we have to in order live through this. Sharing body heat is a healthy way of staying warm while your body rests."  
  
"He's just happy cause he's getting some now," Tommy interjected as Jason blinked at him. "Don't think I didn't notice the fact that you and Trini were both without the multiple layers everyone, including Andros here, was in. What's the matter, got a little over heated?"   
  
Jason smiled good-naturedly as he ate food and refused to rise to the bait. The sparkle in his eyes was more than enough answer.   
  
While the other older Rangers hooted with laugher and jabbed at their friend, TJ and Andros grinned with amusement. It felt good, natural, to sit there and simply enjoy the masculine company with ease. A few days ago, the tension would have been so high, none of them could have sat still long enough to drink coffee much less tease one another.   
  
Zhane sat there quietly, watching the others tease and play all the while trying not to mention the two Rangers that were flat on their backs right now. They were all avoiding thinking too hard on the consequences of this latest development and that Jarian was one step closer to freedom and they were one step closer to failing. The pressure is one and none of them can say for sure that they were up to the task. None of them can be sure what their next step is.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, we came to check on the latest victims," Kimberly said in the way of a greeting as she and Kat entered the medical bay quietly.   
  
While Rocky had regained some of his color in his pale cheeks, Adam was still the same shade of paper white as he had been before. Even his slightly purple tinged dry lips didn't appear to be regaining any of its blood flow. Layers upon layers of blanket had been tossed on top of each, hoping to help retain their body heat. Aisha had wanted to climb in with Rocky but Trini had forbid it with a stern authoritative tone that was obeyed without a murmur. Neither men had moved since being lifted onto the medical beds and neither one seemed in any hurry to regain consciousness. If it wasn't so worrisome, it may have been a good thing considering the amount of sleep they were not getting lately.   
  
Aisha gave up trying to stay awake next to her man after half of an hour of simply staring at his face. With her on the bed, she kept her hands around his while she took a nap.   
  
"What are you two doing here?" Trini asked, not looking up from her inputting of data into the computer.   
  
Giving their friend a sympathetic smile, the two former Pink Rangers moved to the corner of the room where Trini had four screens filled with streaming data that she was obviously converting into something else.   
  
"We left Karone and Cassie to watch the command deck. Ashley and Carlos as the engine room and everyone else has disappeared," Kat replied as she watched fingers fly at a rapid pace cross the keyboard. "Can I ask what are you doing?"  
  
"You can ask," Trini said as she bit her lip and frowned at the serious of numbers she was inputting. "But I may not answer."  
  
Kimberly exchange quick glances with Kat. "How are they doing?"  
  
"As well as can expected," pointing to the moving screen over the heads of the beds. "Pretty much what we expected by now. Nothing new, thank god."  
  
Kat tilted her chin toward the sleeping woman by Rocky. "How about her?"  
  
"A wreck but that's expected as well." Trini glanced over for a second. "She took it better than Zhane did when Karone went down. But then, we didn't know what we were dealing with then."  
  
"Zhane's a guy. He'd freak anyways," Kim added with a roll of her eyes.   
  
"Trini," Kat said watching the numbers scroll and move across the four screen in front of the doctor. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Making sure the rest of this team says healthy," came the curt reply. The frustration was in her voice, rarely heard but unmistakable.   
  
"Do tell," Kat suggested.   
  
With a sigh, Trini inputted the last of the numbers and set the computer to compute. "Since we've come on board, I've been keeping a chart of vitals for everyone to make sure that the stress of the situation doesn't interfere with..."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Kim held up a hand. "What do you mean you've been keeping a chart of vitals? I've never been in here for medical purposes?"  
  
Trini rolled her eyes. "I know that. I've been using DECA to take everyone's vitals."  
  
"DECA?" Kat asked, her face reflecting her disbelief. "DECA can do that?"  
  
"Apparently there are a lot of things DECA was designed for that's never been utilized." Trini turned to smile at the blinking red light in the corner. "Simple medical uses were one of them. She and I had a rather long and extensive talk that first night we came on board."   
  
"So..." Kim frowned, her mind wondering to all kinds of places already. "You've been spying on us?"  
  
"Don't worry, no visuals," came the dry reply.  
  
Kat giggled while Kim turned pink. Kim frowned at her friend's grinning face. "I won't put it pass you."  
  
"Moi?" mockingly offended before she gave a great bit sniffle. "You wound me! How can you think that I would be so..."  
  
"Oh shut up you!" Kimberly gave her a light shove on the shoulder and laughed.  
  
Trini chuckled with amusement and turned to the screens again. "Like I was saying, I've been keeping tabs on everyone since we've come onboard. I've had DECA take readings every few hours and before and after major encounters. We've been inputting them into a chart and graphing them through so I can keep in eye out for any major developments."  
  
"So what's the prognosis, Doc?" Kat asked, crossing her arms and glancing over her shoulder at the silent Adam that appeared to have twitched for a moment. "Anything we should be concerned about?"  
  
"Well," Trini sighed and racked her brain for a simple of way of explaining things. "Here, let me show you instead. I don't think I'm breaking any doctor/patient confidentiality with this. At least I hope not cause this could cost me my license if it were and I've worked too long and too hard to..."   
  
"No one is going to mutter word otherwise," Kim assured her as got a little closer.  
  
Trini went through a series of commands before the first screen popped up with a graph over the top of the screen and scrolling numbers underneath it. "Kat, here's what I've been tracking on you." She pointed to the steadily climbing lines on the screen. "The red is your heart rate. The blue is your temperature. And the green is your blood pressure."  
  
Kat stared at the chart. "Everything going up."  
  
"Yeah," Tirni nodded. "With every passing hour, the stress of the situation causes your blood pressure to rise. Your temperature has help steady but has also increased since the initial reading, as has your heartrate."   
  
"What's this spike right here?" Kim asked.  
  
"That's the first major shock," she pointed to sharp rise. "This is where you confronted Billy. This next one is when we went into battle. You may have been pretty out of it, but your body was still reacting to your mind's knowledge of what was happening." Trini pulled up several more charts on the next three screen. "To various degrees, everyone's has been the same pretty much. Here is yours, Kim, you've got a few extra minor spikes than Kat does, each conceding with a seal breaking. This one is Ashley and this one is Cassie."  
  
"What about the guys?" Kat wanted to know.  
  
Trini's fingers flew over the keyboard in front of her and all the screen vanished with a blink and a serious of those replaced them. "This first one is Tommy's, he's got two major spikes here and here. The first one could be anything, I wasn't following too closely there but the second one is the battle that one I'm sure of. These minor spikes along here are when each of the seals broke."   
  
"My god," Kim felt her heart jump several beats faster. "His blood pressure and heartrate jumps after each little spike."  
  
"As does your, I might point out." Trini replied before pointing to the next screen. "This one is Carlos. He's had a series of minor spikes, minimal stuff, and a few jumpers, which I suspect are when the seals went. The one major one is the battle for obvious reasons. The kid is sensitive to the mood around here."  
  
"I guess what they say about guys is true," Kat murmured as she studied the charts in front of her. "They are less emotionally equipped to handle things."  
  
"I'm afraid so," Trini replied with sigh. "This one is Zack's and this one is TJ's."  
  
"They've all got these little spikes," Kim pointed out as her eyes traveled the length of the screens. "None of the girls have it."  
  
"They do, but they are minor compared to the guy's that you cannot really tell unless you are studying the numbers associated with these charts. Actually, yours is the one that was most obvious. DECA is programmed to get three consecutive readings in three-minute intervals to get an average."  
  
"How often does she check?" Kat asked.  
  
"Every three hours."   
  
Kat was startled by this. "That's..."  
  
"Excessive," Kimberly finished.  
  
"Not to me," Trini answered. "Want to see something interesting?"   
  
"Yeah." The two former Pink Rangers replied, fascinated.  
  
Trini turned back to the keyboard, her hands flying again as she brought up one chart on the first screen. "This one here is Karone's. Ignore the orange line."  
  
"Why?" Kat asked.   
  
"That's the baby's heart rate I'm monitoring."  
  
"It's so high!" Kim stared aghast.   
  
"That's normal," Trini replied. "Tell me what you see."  
  
"Why is there a dip in everything right here?" Kat asked, pointing to the screen.  
  
"That's when the seal broke," Trini replied with a shake of her head. "Now here's Aisha's."  
  
"Same dip," Kim murmured softly.   
  
"And we have Billy's. And there's Andros's."   
  
Kat nodded to her self. "They've all got major dips."  
  
"Exactly when their seal breaks," Trini shook her head. "I cannot even begin to explain why that is because their brain activities goes off the charts when they go down. This one is mine and these are Rocky's and Adam's."   
  
Kat and Kim studied the charts as they come up, one at a time and critically. "Anything in there we should know about?"  
  
"Only that blood pressure spikes pretty drastically then comes down after each spike."  
  
"We can see that," Kat replied.   
  
"No, I meant for each seal." She pointed to her own chart. "See here? Karone's, Aisha's, Andros's and Billy's, each time the numbers goes up, come down but stays higher then before." She rubbed her neck and sighed. "It's almost like when the seal goes, the pressure builds on all the others that still have the seals."  
  
Kim nodded her head. "So whoever still has the seals now, is basically carrying the combined weight of all the others."  
  
"Right, which means that the stress is high for them."   
  
Kat frowned. "Would this explain the decrease in time we get for the seals?"  
  
Trini turned to herk, her fingers poised over the keyboard. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Rocky and Adam should have had twelve more minutes to go," Kim explained as she took a seat. "Kat and I went through every possibility we could find and we confirmed the exact time with the elders that are watching Deveron. We should have had plenty of time to prepare."  
  
"Instead," Kat continued. "Adam and Rocky went down without any real warning for us. Sure, we all knew they were having bad headaches, but so did half the members onboard. We didn't even get a chance to get buddied up before the seals went."  
  
"And you," Kim rubbed her temples. "We weren't nearly as prepared for you as we thought we were. Sure everyone was gathered and watching the seals but according to the records we were six minutes early. Tommy thought that we set the clocks wrong but we didn't. You should have had more than enough time to get to the command deck before the seal went."  
  
"So our time frame is off now," Trini concluded with a sigh. "Do the others know?"  
  
Kim shook her head. "Tommy, Jason and Billy know about the time discrepancy on the seals going during your run and this one. We didn't really have any frame of reference when Billy's went. And let's not even go beyond that."   
  
"Have you told the others about these charts and the patterns you've been seeing?" Kat asked.  
  
"No," Trini shook her head and sighed again. She seemed to be doing that an awful lot lately. "DECA."  
  
"Yes, Trini?" came the serenely monotone voice.  
  
"Tell the others that I'm calling a meeting in," she glanced at the patients in the medical bed. "Six hours. That should give our two latest seal bearers enough time to wake. If not, let's push it back by two more hours every time until they do wake." The other two nodded, their faces sober and tired from the endless worries.   
  
"Understood," DECA replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teaser Line: Andros stared at him for another moment before asking, "You want to talk or you want to fight?" 


	39. The Final Four

Keys To The Universe  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Author's Note: Okay, I think I may have pretty much played out most of the characters in this story. Once I'm sure, that's when I'll end the story. It's also nice to know when there is nothing more you can do for the story other than end it. As to how many more chapters there are to go? Well, you're guess is probably as good as mine. Hope you're all enjoying the story.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Thirty Nine - The Final Four  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Gildeon-  
  
"And their conditions?"  
  
"Stable."  
  
"Do we know anything else?"  
  
"They were caught rather unexpectedly."  
  
"That is not something new," Koran replied dryly as he sipped the bottomless tea cup that his assistant were beginning to religiously keep next to his right hand. It seemed to have replaced the sleep that the other knew that he so desperately needed. Koran already knew he was hitting his limit though, a few more hours and his body would force him to sleep without nightmares. "What are the Rangers thoughts on the seal going sooner than we had expected?"  
  
"We..." The Lieutenant looked at his fellow officer. "We did not ask. The Rangers were rather hurried and abrupt that we did not have a chance to..."  
  
"Meaning you didn't have enough guts to ask them when they are in a foul mood," Koran nodded with sympathetic understanding. "It's all right. They'll tell us when they are good and ready to. In the mean time, keep them informed of any new developments from this end. I don't want them to have any surprised from us."   
  
"Yes Elder," the two officers backed out of there fast enough to amused Koran.  
  
Pushing a button by his side, he watched as ten seals suddenly floated in mid-air. Six of the ten golden seals were grayed out but still rotating with their companions. Koran felt his heart skipped several beats as he continued to watched the rotating seals that was the beginning and end of everything.  
  
"Elder?" Tulac called softly, not to startle the man that was usually so strong but sudden appeared so fragile as he sat there in silence, staring at the seals that have ruled their lives for many hectic days now.   
  
"Yes, child?"   
  
"The Council is waiting for an update, sir." Wondering if it would be wiser to have put the council off and allowed the Elder some peace and quiet for a few moments. "Would you like me to convey your apologies?"  
  
"No, they need to know what's going on," Koran said, making no move to get up. "Is my brother always on the line?"  
  
"No sir. Elder Coran is currently overseeing the return of wounded soldiers from the battlefield. He asked to be kept informed but has declined to sit through conferences."  
  
Koran gave a short laugh. "My brother is a smart man. He knows that there is nothing I can report now that would be of any surprise to him. Have the patrols come back in yet?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Did we lose anyone this time?"  
  
"Two fighters, sir." Regret tinged her tone heavily.   
  
Eyes squeezed shut, Koran said a silent prayer for those lost and asked Zordon to welcome them into his embrace in the afterlife. "Get their families on the line for me. I will speak to them personally once I've dealt with the council."  
  
"Elder," Tulac murmured softly. "You take too much upon yourself. Let the commanders speak with the families."  
  
"No," Koran shook his head and finally got up. To the young trainee, the Elder from KO-35 seemed to have aged ten years since his arrival four days before. "The commanders have the lives soldiers to protect and take care of. Allow me to care for those that are no longer under their command. It's the least I can do."  
  
Since there was no arguing with the elder, Tulac nodded her head. "Is there anything I can get you, Elder?"  
  
"Tea," picking up his cup. "I'm out of tea again."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Astro Mega Ship-   
  
"You want to talk about it?" Carlos asked as the silence became too much. Two and a half hours in the same room and not a word had been uttered. He'd been watching her quietly, between trying to integrate the new replacement part's lower threshold capacity with the high yield from the engines he's still managed to notice that his friend was... more blue than TJ.  
  
"Talk about what?" forcing the smile on her face. But the last thing Ashley wanted to do was smile. She wanted to scream, to shout, to throw something around... anything but sit there and study the readings from the less than reliable scanners. Karone had had to take some parts from the scanner to use on their lasers. At the time, the need to protect themselves outweigh the need to measure frequency of fluctuations in the exhaust.   
  
Because he was tired to listening to her soft sighs that pricked at his temper, because he was tired to seeing the trickle of pain that leaked through her brave façade, because he was just plain tired, he decided not to leave this one alone. Reaching over, he did the one thing he swore years ago to never do with a woman; he lost his temper. Her eyes were wide with shock as he startled her by turning her chair around and pulling it toward him.   
  
"Look," he began as calmly as possible. "I am your friend. I'm the person you turned to when you're grandmother wanted to see you 'involved.' I have been there for you through thick and thin. I am still here through what could be our last mission together. Please, I am begging you, don't treat me like a fool and lie to my face when I ask you what is wrong!"  
  
She sat there for a moment, shocked to immobility.   
  
"Talk to me, Ashley," he said letting go of her chair, putting a little more distance between them. "You and I hardly ever talk any more."   
  
There was something about the way he said it, the he looked away when he said that jabbed at her heart. Biting her lip, Ashley sighed and reached a hand out of him. "I haven't exactly been around, emotionally or mentally lately, have I?"  
  
"You've been busy," turning to read the scrolling sensor readings on the screen.  
  
"No reason to distance myself from my friend," she said touching his knee, causing Carlos to jump. "Something wrong?"  
  
He turned to her, recognizing the tactic. "Don't change the subject, girl."  
  
Her smile was ruthful. "It was... unexpected."  
  
Carlos didn't need to ask but he did anyways. "Andros and Cassie?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. "I didn't... I wasn't..." she threw up her hand. "I don't know why I was surprised. Cassie's never made it a secret that she thought Andros was hot. Hell, she wanted to know what it was like to..." she blushed, realizing she's said too much... to a guy.  
  
Carlos laughed, it was a soft chuckle but it was laughter nevertheless. "Cassie has always been an expressive person. You know that."  
  
"Yeah," she twisted her fingers together in her lap. "It was just... it was such a shock, seeing them together like that. I didn't expect it to hurt me so much. And I'm not even sure why it hurts."  
  
"Why shouldn't it?" he asked, quietly. "He was your lover and she's your best friend. No manner how amiable the breakup, you're still going to harbor possessive feelings for him because you have an intimacy that should have been special and unique and..." he shook his head. "And now someone else is sharing that."   
  
What he was said hit close to home, too close to the truth. Ashley looked at him, really looked at him for the first time in... a very long time and realized that she was seeing someone different. Someone she's not all together sure she knew. The Carlos she knew was all smiles, all carefree, all soccer... This Carlos, with his serious eyes and worried lines around his eyes, was older, wiser, smarter about life. "When did you get all Dr. Freud on me?"  
  
He smiled and studied his feet. They were almost frozen stiff but right now, he didn't feel any pain at all. "Those of us that cannot find love can only observe and spout nonsense."   
  
Smiling, she patted his knee with assurance. "You are a fantastic person and a wonderful friend. Any girl would be lucky to have you as their guy. Someday you're going to find that one special person and remember that comment and laugh."  
  
The wistfulness in his eyes couldn't be hidden, even when he tried to turn. "Maybe."  
  
There was something in his eyes, something about the way he said it that told Ashley more than she really wanted to know. He was lonely. "Carlos..."  
  
"Do you still love him?" he asked suddenly looking up.  
  
"What?" startled by he way he was looking at her. "Oh course I love him, I will always love him. Just like I will always love you and Cassie and TJ and... and... everyone else on this ship."   
  
"Are you still in love with him?" he asked leaning over to look at her face.   
  
Staring at him, those dark intense eyes, and wondered what those eyes were asking of her. "Carlos..."  
  
"I'm asking a question, Ashley. It's a simple yes or no question."  
  
Everything was uncertain now. There was something he wanted... something he wasn't saying... "I don't know what you want me to say."  
  
He shook his head, as if trying to shake loose something in his mind. "Never mind. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry like that." She took his hand in a reassuring manner and he immediately withdrew it with a smile. "Look it only takes one of us to watch this engine, why don't you go and get some rest."  
  
Ashley frowned, not quite understanding what's going on. "I just got up."  
  
He turned his back to her, busying himself with this and that. "Well, I'm sure you've got other things to do."  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" he mumbled jokingly. But there was a strain there, something that hadn't been there before. He had let out too much, reveal more than he should have, more than he wanted to. But damn it, he was just so tired... so tired of trying, or pretending , of hiding...of everything. He was just too tired to try.   
  
"Carlos, what's wrong?" she wanted to know, feeling the distance between grown even as both of them sat there in the still silence. "Carlos..."  
  
He turned to look at her, eyes too intense for her to meet head on. "Have you ever felt something that you knew was wrong?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"To know that what you're doing , what you feel, was against everything you believe in? Cause you know that in your sane moments, you would never, ever, go there. And then something happens and it give you that small spark of... of ... of hope." The frustration in his eyes, in his movements, in the way he was gripping the armrest. "And for a fraction of a second, you think to yourself 'maybe, maybe it might be okay and that you don't have to feel guilty about it anymore.' Then, then..." he closed his eyes and sighed. "Then you wake up and the reality of it hits you in the face so hard that you wish, just for a moment, that you never got that small hint of hope, never thought otherwise. Never tasted that bittersweet bite of disappointment."  
  
Carlos moved to get out of his chair, to leave while he still had some part of his dignity, not to mention his sanity, still intact. But Ashley had other ideas, other ideas that didn't include allow him to get away with throwing all that at her and just leaving. "Carlos..."  
  
"I need some air," he said abruptly.  
  
"We're on a space ship," she replied dryly and grabbed his arm with enough force to throw him out of balance. Unfortunately for both, Carlos wasn't as graceful as he would have the rest of the world think he was and they ending up crashing into one another, forehead to forehead. "Oww..."  
  
Rubbing his forehead and trying to ignore the tweedy birds that circles him, Carlos reached out with one hand to steady her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Man, you've got a hard head," she could already feel the bruise rising. "Okay, you're not that big or heavy, how come your momentum is so big?"   
  
"I'm just talented that way," trying to pry her hand away. "Let me see."  
  
"No," pushing his hands away as she continued to rub the abused spot with her other hand. "It hurts."  
  
"I know that," he murmured softly as he pulled her hand away. "Just let me take a quick peek at it." He held her hand; those long fingered soft hands, and brushed his thumb across the red patch on her skin. "Doesn't look too bad."  
  
"You sure?" she asked, a little nervous for no apparent reason. Her pulse suddenly went into overdrive. Her palm became damp and she had no idea why. He was warm... his breath was warm... his hand was warm... he was warm. Shivering, "Are you cold?"  
  
He smiled at her, wondering why he couldn't take his hand away...didn't want to. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent she wore along the column of her neck. "It's like a ice box on this ship. Of course I'm cold."   
  
The smile she gave him was tentative. Something was not quite... right. "Um... I... um..."  
  
"You okay?" he asked quietly, eyes watching her just a little too perceptive. It gave him some comfort to know that he was rattling her as much as she was rattling him. He would be torturous to know that he was the only one that felt this... tug of the heart that killed him every time he saw her gaze at Andros with those eyes that were so incredibly seductive. A man could drown in eyes like those.   
  
"Yeah... I think." She rubbed her arms, trying to give whatever she was feeling a name. "I'm just tired I guess."  
  
"I thought you said that you just got up?" he asked with quiet amusement. Suddenly he didn't feel quite so silly about something he's been unable to voice for so long that he had been more than willing to bury under a cloak of friendship.   
  
She threw him a look that was scolding. "I meant emotionally, spiritually and in general." Sitting down, she let her head fall onto the back of the chair. "I meant that I'm tired... just tired."  
  
He knew the feeling all too well. Sitting down beside her, as they had been for the past two hours, he turned his sober face to the engine. It hummed rather precariously, making him cringe every time there was an odd noise. He wanted to talk to her, open up the Pandora's box and get everything out in the open, to finally know for sure if he even has a snowball's chance in hell. But she wasn't ready; he could see in it her eyes. Pushing too fast, too hard could only make the situation worse. He can wait, he's been waiting for some time now, he can take a few more hours to let her realize a couple of things on her own before he beat her over the head with the obvious.   
  
Taking a deep breath, he went back to watching the readings on the screen. "Go to bed Ashley, get some rest. We'll talk later."  
  
"About what?" she asked, watching his profile. He looked older, seriously mature for his age. It was the same look that Andros has at times. That particular thought gave her a jolt out of the blue, and not a particularly pleasant one either. "Carlos, I'm not sure..."   
  
"I know," he replied quietly, not facing her. "I know that there are so many questions and thoughts that's probably making its way through that head of yours that you don't really want to think about or confront but it's there nevertheless."   
  
"Can you not do that whole psycho babble on me?"  
  
"Sorry, been hanging around Adam too much." He frowned, thinking of his friend still laid up. He hadn't been to see Adam since last evening's meeting. Tommy had caught him in the hallway and asked him to go help out in the engine room when he heard of the seal breaking.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Adam."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Wish I knew how he was doing?"  
  
She studied his worry lines. "Go."  
  
"What?" turning to look at her despite his resolve not to, makes letting her leave him harder when he is looking at her expressively compelling face.   
  
"I said go," Ashley smiled that 'I know you're torn but this is what is right and we both know it' look. "I'll keep an eye out here until you get back." Her head tilted to the side as he continued to just watch her. "And while I'm at it, maybe I'll think about what it is you think that I should be thinking about."  
  
Since her tone was neutral and her face lacked any teasing, Carlos was unsure as he stood slowly. Her eyes were on her, seeing him but not really seeing him. It was confusing and exciting all at the same time. Maybe whoever said that the thrill of the anticipation was better than the moment could have been right. But then again, he was still waiting for the moment, waiting for the words. "I'll be back in a bit."  
  
She waved him off, her eyes still on his, steady and studying. "Don't hurry on my account."  
  
He couldn't be sure as he walked out but there was something there, something he hadn't seen before. Maybe there was hope yet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How are they?" he asked coming into the room quietly.  
  
Kat turned and smiled at the attractive Silver Ranger. "They seem to be doing just fine, which is more than I can say for Aisha."  
  
"Hey, if this your man..." the former Yellow Ranger protested.   
  
"We know, we know," Kat replied with a grin as she looked up from her book. "What's up, Zhane?"  
  
He shuffled his feet a little, not sure what to do. "I was just... passing by and I thought that I would..." he shrugged.  
  
Aisha smiled at him, her eyes still filled with concern but she seemed a little less brittle than before. "I'm sure they'll be glad to know that so many people cared." Her brows knitted together for a moment, "Are you all right?"  
  
Startled, Zhane gave her one of those infamous smiles of his that usually got the hearts of women fluttering at double time. But the smile didn't reach his eyes, and Aisha was a woman too much in love with her boyfriend not to see that. "I just came in here to check up on them."  
  
"Did you really?" she asked quietly, turning her head to see that Kat was busy with something else before she turned to the young man again. "Or did you come for something else? Something a little more personal, maybe?"  
  
"I'm not sure what you're..."  
  
Tilting her head, "You look guilty," she pronounced with a frown. "Why do you feel guilty, Zhane?"  
  
"Why should I?" he asked evasively.   
  
"You tell me?" her eyes followed his gaze, first to her boyfriend then to Adam. "Does it have anything to do with their being seal bearers?"  
  
Tawny eyes turned to her, startled before they jumped to their earlier subjects. Zhane stared at the two lying motionlessly and felt his breath catch in his chest. Turning about, he all but ran to the simu-deck, ignoring the voices that called to him as he moved blindly through the ship. He was sure there would be no one in the simu-deck, no one to disturb him... to see him so disturbed.   
  
He took there in the middle of the inactive room and took deep breaths. The roar of the stillness of the room filled him and for a moment blocked out everything else. He didn't want to think, didn't want to feel, didn't want to know what's inside of himself. But the more he tried to ignore what he was trying to get away from, the more prominently it crowded his mind. Then the silence seemed to close in on him. The explosion of pain in his knuckles barely registered on his face as he took his hand away from the wall.   
  
So absorbed in his own thoughts and internal turmoil that Zhane did not hear the door open and close once more. There was nothing to be said and staring at his best friend's tense back, Andros acknowledged that fact without flinching. Aisha's urgent call had come just as Andros was about to head back to bed and tried to ignore the unexpected hope that Cassie would be there, waiting for him. Knowing Zhane as well as he did, he knew exactly where his friend would head to and what he needed.  
  
Andros stared at him for another moment before asking, "You want to talk or you want to fight?"  
  
Turning around, Zhane didn't bother to mask his pain and anger from him. Only Andros is ever allowed to see Zhane this way... so very human. "Fight."   
  
Nodding, Andros began to divulge himself of his extra clothes, one layer at a time until he was down to his uniform. Flexible, durable and lightweight, it was ideal to fight in. Turning around from where he had piled his stuff neatly, he almost didn't have enough time to block the punch that came at him with more frustration than precision.   
  
And it began.   
  
One punch, one block.  
  
The frustration rolled over Andros in waves, almost distracting him with concern.   
  
One jab, one kick.  
  
The tear came to Zhane's eyes without his realizing it blurring his vision but not his resolve.   
  
One upper cut, one left hook.   
  
Andros reached out with his mind, felt the edges of the solid barrier encased around Zhane's heart where it was once an open door to him. It was like a knife to his own heart to know that his brother was hurting bad.  
  
One spin, one jump.  
  
Choking on self-loathing, Zhane pushed his body harder and became sloppier as Andros poured on the power behind the sharp, trained attacks. No holding back, no mercy... do or die kind of fighting. Something to put his mind off.   
  
Zhane caught the fist in his side and returned it with an elbow to the kidney. Andros doubled over but didn't go down as his leg swung around and caught Zhane behind the knee. Zhane stumbled, catching himself with one hand before bring his leg back around to catch Andros unsteadily by the ankle. Rolling with the fall, Andros flipped back into position and came up charging.   
  
Fist met fist in a crunching of bones that had both men crying out in misery.   
  
There was nothing like excruciating pain to bring a man out of his haze of mindless violence.   
  
Stumbling back, both pressing their injured hands to their stomach, trying to suppress the flaming physical agony. They both tried to mentally push back their pain as they had been trained to do, but it was sometimes easier to concentrate on the pain rather than deal with the problems at hand. It took a moment for the obscurity of it all to hit them both.   
  
Zhane cracked a smile first, followed by a chuckle. Andros, though serious to the core and more than a little annoyed at himself for his own foolish part in all this, couldn't help but follow suit. Soon, they were both on the ground in hysterics as well as pain.   
  
Crawling over, Zhane laid on his side, on the cold ground, beside his best friend. "What are we doing?"  
  
Andros shrugged one shoulder, the one that wasn't holding his pained hand steady, "I don't have a clue, I was just following your lead." He turned his head. "Do you feel any better?"  
  
Glancing down at his now swollen hand, he grinned sheepishly at his friend and offered a grin. "Better than what?"   
  
But the Red Space Ranger didn't return the amusement. "We need to talk about this."   
  
Because he already knew what it was, so logically that was what needed to be asked. "About what?"   
  
"Don't do this, Zhane," Andros grimaced as he sat up slowly. If he kept his eyes on something, he could almost suppress the nauseating pain. "Karone has enough to worry about without having you added her to burdens."   
  
"I would never do that to her," he snapped as he got up, focusing on the pain in his hand rather than the pain in his heart.   
  
"You are deluding yourself if you think that my sister isn't going to pick up on the fact that you're - to put it mildly - upset."  
  
"I would never make Karone deal with..."  
  
"But she will," Andros replied with the deadly calm that came from leadership. What he saw in Zhane's eyes shook him to the core. The eyes that had once been so clear, so full of life was almost dulled by something hauntingly unspeakable. It was the same look in Billy's eyes not too long ago. The same look he had seen in the mirror for too long. "She's a lot more in tuned to your emotions that you would have yourself believe. She'll worry, she'll fret and she'll end up making herself sick over you. Is that what you want?"   
  
"Of course not," he replied quietly.   
  
When Zhane refused to meet his eyes, "Has she tried to talk to you about it yet?"   
  
Zhane studied his hand.  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"She's worried about you, isn't she?"  
  
"She doesn't need to. I'm fine."  
  
"Which is why we're both currently sporting broken knuckles?"  
  
"I didn't ask you to come here."  
  
"You didn't ask me to leave either," Andros replied dryly, almost wishing that he had. He already knew that problem, saw it in Zhane's eyes even before Adam and Rocky went down. "Need I remind you that there are four more seals?"  
  
"No," he shook his head slowly, squeezing the injured hand with his good one. "I know perfectly well how many more there are."   
  
"Than why don't you believe me, or Karone for that matters?" Andros asked frustration mounting. Wishing his right hand was not so badly hurting so he could knock some sense into his stubborn fool of a friend, he decided that losing his temper was not going to solve anything... but it was difficult. "After everything we've been through together, how can you question my judgment?"  
  
"It's not your head that I question, it's your heart," Zhane stated as he got up, not in the least bit looking forward to going into the infirmary. Facing Aisha and the downed Rangers was the last thing he wanted to do right now.   
  
"What does that mean?" following suit and reaching for an extra jacket. The chill of the room was already beginning to seep in now that he was no longer exerting energy. And now that he's paused for a moment, every part of him hurt. "Oh man, remind me never to volunteer to spar with you again when you're in a fighting mood."   
  
Zhane struggled for a moment before abandoning the idea of getting some more cloths on. It would serve him right to suffer a little more. "I trust you, Andros. You're my brother and I trust you with the life of my girl and my child. But you are trying so hard to convince me and everything that... that I can be even close to..." He took a deep breath. It was hard to say it out loud. "Can we just drop this?"   
  
"I don't have to convince you of anything," Andros continued, quite calm though he was seething inside. "You should know by now."  
  
"Well I don't," Zhane replied firmly. The sickening feeling in his throat wasn't going away. He recognized it, was amazed by it. He hadn't cried, not really cry, since he was twelve and watched his family go up in flames under the relentless bombing on Alpha Sintary Prime where his father had been stationed. When he hurt, he had dry sobs, nothing more. He hadn't shed a real tear, one that streaks your face, since too long. And it was going to stay that way. "Let's get these hands fixed."  
  
"Zhane," Andros said softly, stopping his exiting friend as surely as if he had shouted an order. "I wish you had as much faith in yourself as you do in me."  
  
"And I wish I had as much strength as you have faith in me." There was such final sadness in his tone that Andros was unsure what to make of it.   
  
"It's going to be you. I know it will be. And anyone you ask on this ship will tell you the same thing. I don't have to convince you of your worthiness. Zordon will. All you have to do is wait for it. You are so strong, you just cannot see that strength within yourself. Billy is right, we are our worst judges. We see all the qualities we want to possess, sometimes even when we already have it, in the people around us and are completely blinded to what we are, what we can do. If you had asked me three days ago whether I thought I would hold a Key, I would convinced you that I did not."  
  
"But you do. Everyone knew you were going to have one."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You should have."  
  
"No," Andros shook his head. "I shouldn't. I wouldn't. Just like Billy, Trini, Aisha, Karone, Rocky, Adam... none of us did. Just like you don't."  
  
Staring at him, Zhane didn't know how to reply. The conviction was there, Andros believed in every word he was saying, and Zhane knew it. His friend, his partner, his brother knew not how to tell a lie. "Andros..."  
  
"Let's leave it," convinced now that he's at least planted a seedling of doubt in Zhane's mind again. "I'm tired, I'm hungry again and my hand hurts."  
  
Glancing down at his hand, Zhane winced. "From what I can tell, Trini is going to throw a major fit when she sees these."  
  
Andros sighed. "I don't know what's worse, the lecture I think we're going to get, or the pain that will be associated with setting these hands straight again. Ashley use to get made when TJ, Carlos or I get a little rough during training."   
  
"Woman are like that," Zhane said with a knowing grin. "Speaking of women..."  
  
"Don't start again," Andros warned. "Unless you want me to call my sister down here."  
  
That shut Zhane up nicely.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Billy rubbed his forehead slowly with this index and middle finger harder than he should, "So you're telling us that there are physiological side effects to these... these..." Thinking was becoming a more difficult task as the hour dragged on. "These occurrences?"  
  
Trini yawned, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes. She was exhausted and laid the blame squarely on where it rightfully belongs, at the two that were steadily avoiding her since the meeting was called.   
  
The lecture the two active Rangers had been expecting... didn't come. Not a shout, not a cross word, not an admonishment, not even a sarcastic comment. Instead, there was a deadly silence from the lethally calm doctor - she treated the fractures on their hands without a murmur and sent them on their way - that was a hundred times worse. It was like walking on pins and needles and just waiting for the hammer to come down on your toes at any given moment. The guilt of their foolishness ate away at them slowly. Trini could not think of a more suitable punishment.   
  
"Trini?" Tommy prodded gently as he watched Zhane and Andros squirm uncomfortably as Trini attempted to catch her breath. The exhaustion from her was like a solid brick wall.   
  
She shook her head to clear the cobwebs, "Yes."  
  
Jason frowned; he didn't like that fact that she looked worse than when she had been hit with the seal. "Yes what?"  
  
"Yes to Billy's question."   
  
Kat shook her head sympathetically and glared at Zhane. She had been in the infirmary when the two came in, bloody hands and sheepish faces. Trini had been on her way to bed but was waylaid by their injuries and spent another hour patching them up. Rocky had awakened just in time to see the guys leave; Trini immediately began to run a battery of tests. Adam followed Rocky in need of medical attention and Aisha followed Adam in need of a sedative to calm down. "Guys, give the girl a moment to collect her thoughts. She's doing the best she can."   
  
"I'm sorry, Trini, but we really don't have a whole lot of time here," Zack pointed out with as much sympathy as he could muster while feeling slightly violated over the fact that his friend had been secretly gathering information about him that he didn't have a clue about. "And when exactly were you planning on telling us that you were spying on us?"  
  
"Hopefully before one of you have a myocardial infarction," she answered mildly feeling more than justified in her actions. It was only her luck that her little extracurricular activities turned out to have more than one use. "But hey, what do I know?"  
  
"What the heck is mio...mis....mi...Whatever you just said?" Tanya asked, suppressing a yawn with effort. She was suppose to pull a shift   
  
"Layman's term: heart attack."   
  
Tommy frowned. "You still should have told us about it in the first place."  
  
"Would you have given permission?" Trini asked mildly.  
  
"I don't know... I guess we won't ever find out now will we?" he replied grumpily.   
  
Zack shook his head. "Isn't it wrong for a physician to do something without the patient's permission?"  
  
"Let's not get into the legalities of these things right now, okay?" Adam interjected softly from the bed. He was slumped over and looking more than just a little worn despite the near eight hours of continuous sleep, though according to Trini's readings, most of it was not spent in R.E.M. sleep. "What's the prognosis on me and Rocky?"  
  
"Yeah," Rocky jumped in as he rubbed the back of his head. There was a bump there from where he assumed he hit himself when he crashed and burned, it was mildly uncomfortable but nothing compared to the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was not supposed to be one of the Key bearers... he just wasn't suppose to be. "How much shit did we cause?"  
  
"Rocky, language," Aisha admonished gently as she linked her fingers with his, blinking her eyes rapidly. "Geeze Trini, who much of that stuff did you gave me?"  
  
"Just enough," Trini replied with a grin. "And to answer you, Rocky. You didn't cause anything. But you and Rocky as in for a rough ride, at least for the time being."   
  
Rocky made a face. "How rough of a ride are we talking about here?"  
  
"I honestly couldn't tell you."  
  
"But you just said..."  
  
"I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker or a magician. I can only tell you what I know."  
  
"But you..."  
  
"Rocky," Aisha admonished again. "Don't push."  
  
"I just want to know....  
  
His girlfriend frowned at him. "She can only tell you what she knows. What do you want her to do, make up something just to please you?"  
  
"No, I just thought that she'd have more for me given how much time she's had to work with this crap and..."  
  
Trini sighed resignedly. "If you think it's so easy, you try it for a while."   
  
"Can I get a sentence completed around here?" Rocky threw up his hand just as Aisha interjected. "Rocky isn't saying that?"   
  
"Than that the heck is he saying?" Kim asked, annoyed now. Her temper seemed to be running shorter and shorter as the days dragged longer and longer.   
  
"Can we get back to the issue here?" Carlos asked, his arms crossed and his face impassive as he continued to run things in his mind all the while trying to avoid Andros's curious gaze. The two had run into each other in the hallways and Carlos had done the stupid thing... turned and headed the other way to avoid the man. If that wasn't an indication of his own... guilt? Was that guilt he felt? But why would he feel guilty when he hadn't done anything wrong? He didn't... right?   
  
"Right," TJ added, his frown indicating what he thought of the strange tension that was suddenly in the air. He wasn't sure what was going on but he had a funny feeling it's not going to be all that pretty. "So, you've determined that the pressure builds on those that still hold the seals."  
  
"Right," Trini nodded her head; turning her back to the screens that had been flickering sequentially the charts she had shown Kat and Kim earlier with no one in particular being held up to a microscope. "The numbers for those that had seals break on them hasn't exactly dropped to normal levels but it has level off in it's increase. The others that we are pretty certain don't carry seals, such s some of the new Rangers," she looked at TJ who merely nodded his head and said nothing, "Didn't have the dramatic jumps that the others did. Don't get me wrong; the strain of the current situation still elevates their blood pressure to levels I'm not usually comfortable with. But in comparison, they're in the green zone."   
  
"Since I know you do your job pretty thoroughly," Billy pointed out with quiet amusement, "And we really shouldn't leave Ashley and Kat to hold down the fort for too long," he glanced over at Tommy who was already beginning to show discomfort in leaving the command deck with only one person to watch it, "Why don't you tell us who you've scientifically determined are the most likely choices for Key bearers?"  
  
"Does this mean I'm getting permission to divulge personal information then?" she asked pointedly.  
  
Everyone turned to the loudest of those that were upset by the invasion of privacy. Zack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes."  
  
"Are you all sure?" she asked again, annoyed that she got a hard time while trying to do some good. She had known it was wrong but she did it for all the right reasons. And while she may be poking fun at it now, the consequences of it will be pretty detrimental to her career in medicine... and well she knew it. But it was something she'll deal with at a later date.   
  
"YES!!!"  
  
Kim poked Trini with her finger. "Get on with it."  
  
Trini's eyes slanted to the Silver Ranger for a moment, startling the boy, before slipping to Jason, who frowned his concerns. He was making no effort to hide the fact that he was displeased with the long hours she was pushing again. But Trini knew how to handle Jason's displeasure, she merely sweetly and turned to the computer. Pulling up the four charts she's studied one too many times in past few hours, she allowed her fellow to be the judge. "What do you think?"   
  
Andros pushed his aside his embarrassment over his earlier foolish behavior and concentrated on the screen ahead of him. He jumped when Cassie came up beside him to get a better look at the screen, her small delicate hand rested on his arm to steady herself while standing at a rather awkward angle to see the screens. The Red Ranger blushed a beet red when he caught Zhane devilish grin.   
  
But Zhane's good humor flew when he finally turned his attention at the four screens that had stopped flickering and were displaying four separate charts. His stomach dropped to his shoes and his eyes turned darkly sober. There was nothing humorous about the third one there.   
  
"Is that mine?" Tommy asked unnecessarily, his brows furrowed in concern at the second chart that had his name written clearly across the bottom in bold white letters.  
  
"Oh my god," Kimberly hand clutched Tommy's to the point of knuckle white pain - none of which her boyfriend felt - as she stared at the first screen with wide eyes, the little color that was on her face drained to stark whiteness.  
  
Jason was pokerfaced quiet as he stared at the last screen. The lines were jaggedly bold colors across the black background. His eyes were steady for a moment before they turned to Trini. She was watching him unreadable eyes, doctor's eyes, and silently offering her patient ears if he needed it. He thanked her silently with a nod.   
  
Trini turned to the rest of the group, swamped with a mixture of sympathy of those that were disappointed and anxiety for those that weren't. She wasn't sure which feeling was worse at this point. "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the final four."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Teaser Line from next chapter: "See, I told you so!" 


	40. How do you react?

Keys To The Universe  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
Author's Note: This is one of those transitional chapters. Bear with me here, I'm trying my best here.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Forty - How to do you react?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"No." There was a pause. "Do you?"  
  
There was another pause as it was considered. "Not really. Not much to talk about."  
  
"Disappointed?"  
  
"Yeah." There was a ruthful smile to accompany the honest answer. "You?"  
  
"Maybe a little. But I think I was more relieved than anything."   
  
"It is rather nice to know that I'm not going to be struck down at any second by something I probably won't have any defenses against. Plus there's also that little part about the stress of it likely killing me before I know it."   
  
"Not much fun there, is it?"  
  
"Nope. Don't particularly want to trade places with the others right about now."  
  
"Me too." There was yet another pause. "Honestly?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"I guess I was a little more than disappointed that I wasn't chosen. But not really, if that makes any sense." A small laugh accompanied the comment. "I mean, I guess it is logical that the last four would be who they are. I mean, Tommy's been with the team for what seemed like forever. Jason... he was the first; he was the best. He and Tommy were like Zordon's sons in that same sort of unspoken way that Billy was. And Kim is logical. She's such a good and beautiful person, and no I'm talking about her looks."  
  
A laugh was the reply. "I didn't assume that. And Zhane?"  
  
"That guy is a Ranger, a hero, through and through. If we lived in the medieval times, he'd be the knight in shiny armor everyone looks to. I didn't need Trini's analysis to tell me that."   
  
"I think someone needs to convince the poor kid of that. He looked more shocked than Kim was."  
  
"He'll get use to the idea."  
  
"Before or after the strain kills him?"  
  
A grunt was the answer. "Let's hope we get to the Chamber of Light well before that even becomes an issue."  
  
"Amen to that."   
  
[No, there was no mistake why there wasn't any names or clues given as to who the two speakers are in this scene. It was designed for that purpose. I had two Rangers in mind when I wrote it but figured that I'd like you take the helm for this one.]   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lay down," Aisha coaxed gently.  
  
"Stay with me, baby."  
  
"I'm going to be right here," she replied with a laugh. "Not that I have much energy to do much else."  
  
Rocky smiled and held her close. "Did you get any rest while I was sleeping?"  
  
"While you were unconscious you mean," she snuggled close, listening to the strong steady heartbeat against her ear. "I took little catnaps."  
  
"Probably very little, cause honey as much as I love you, you look like hell."  
  
"Thanks a lot. Aren't you supposed to be gallant and chivalrous and say that I look ravishing no matter what?"  
  
"Only if I get to play the ravisher," but ruined the effect by a great big yawn.  
  
"You can't even keep your eyes open much less move right now," closing her arms around him.  
  
Rocky grinned and allowed his hands to travel downward, "I think I can summon up enough energy given the right provocation."  
  
"Which you're not going to get," slapping at his roaming hands. "Go to sleep, Rocky."  
  
"Yes, madam." He shut his eyes for a moment, "Honey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"About Trini's theory..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm... I'm..." he opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her sweet chocolate eyes stared back at him with complete trust. He silently thanked the gods for this great blessing. "I'm glad that it isn't going to be you. I'm glad that it's not going to be me. I'm glad that... that we're going to be all right." He frowned, feeling guilty. They were going to be all right but the others... "Does that make me a bad person?"  
  
"Oh Rocky," she kissed him gently on the lips. There are moments that he overwhelms her with the beauty of his goodness. "No, it doesn't. It makes you human." The best kind of human being that one ever hopes to have the honor of being near.   
  
"The others..." he swallowed the painful thought.   
  
"It's going to be rough." She shook her head with and closed her eyes at what she could only imagine were the terror the others are facing. "Jason and Trini have just found one another."  
  
"Jason and Trini?" the astonishment was there and gone. He smiled, remembering the speculation he and Adam went through when they first joined the team. "Well, I guess that would make sense."  
  
"And Kim and Tommy have just gotten back together..."  
  
"And Zhane's expecting a kid," he added with a wince. Leaning his head back against the pillow, he wondered what was going through the younger man's mind. "Man, Zordon didn't make this easy, did he?"  
  
"He couldn't have known what was going to happen."  
  
"No, he couldn't have," Rocky said with resignation. "But god, of all the Rangers he could have picked to be last... I mean the choices that are left have... They all have so much to live for and so much to give. I just can't... This is so unfair." He shook his head with much regret. "God, this is going to be more than rough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See, I told you so!"  
  
"Stop saying that."   
  
"I'm just pointing out that..."  
  
Zhane turned and pinned Karone to the wall with a move that was sure grace. She gasped as she stared at his eyes, those tortured eyes that had been afraid to meet hers since they left the infirmary together. "Karone, I love you. I adore you. I'd do anything for you. But right now, I need you to stay as far away from me as you possibly can."  
  
She fell silent as he sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. He looked lost and so very alone. His face revealed nothing, nothing that told her what was going through his mind, though it wasn't hard to guess what could be going through his mind. He had the same non-expression since Trini went through her very methodical analysis of why her conclusions. No one could, or dared, to contradict her though Billy and Jason played devil's advocates that questioned any and every step pretty thoroughly.   
  
Karone sat down next to him, placing her arms around him gently, not sure what she should do next.  
  
He sat there, unmoving for a moment before he reached up to the arm across his chest, trying to offer the comfort that he wasn't sure was needed or necessary. "I'm going to take a walk around the decks, okay?" He needed to figure out what to do next.   
  
The permission wasn't necessary and it hurt her to hear it from him. "Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No," shaking his head and turned and kiss her forehead gently. "I think I need a little time to think."  
  
"Zhane?" she said as he pulled away from her, distancing himself physically and emotionally. She was lost as to know how to cross this wall that he's erected between them. She's always suspected that he kept a part of himself from her, probably the same way she did, but it was hard to face it. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you."  
  
"I know," he looked at her, golden eyes filled with such regret. "But right now, I cannot say that same thing to you." And headed out the door.  
  
Karone sat there stock still, letting the words sink in. She felt the choking fear and wave of pain roll over her and swallowed it down the best she could. "DECA!"  
  
"Yes, Karone?"  
  
"Inform my brother..." she paused, not sure if she wanted to drag Andros into this given the state of exhaustion she had last seen her brother in. But keeping it from Andros would be wrong, right? Didn't he always said that family stick to together and that it came above everything else in live? "Tell Andros that I need him. Please?"  
  
"I will inform him now."  
  
"Thank you, DECA."  
  
"You are welcome."  
  
Hugging herself, she waited.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Keep yourself available, okay? I have a feeling that you're not going to have an easy time of this."  
  
"Is it ever for the resident doctor?" Trini smiled as she leaned back against the lab counter and regarded Jason with a knowing look. The others had been sent off for sometime now, with only Jason insisting on staying to watch her work for a while once he realized that there was no talking her into resting. "And you, lover? How easy of a time are you going to have with this?"  
  
"Easier than the others I suspect," he responded with a resigned look that said much.   
  
"You were pretty relentless in searching for something to debunk my ideas," she pointed out more amused then upset over the hour and a half of systematic interrogation from the others. "I think even Billy was surprised by now deep you were digging."  
  
Jason didn't say anything to that for a moment, every muscle on his body steadily taunt. He shook his head. "I don't doubt you, Trini..."  
  
"Just yourself," she finished for him as she crossed the room and put her arms around him, holding on tight. He hesitated for a moment before engulfing her in his physical strength.   
  
The chaos that's enveloped his life was nothing compared to the emotional upheaval that the past hour has been. A part of him suspected, maybe even accepted, that he might very well be one of the few that Zordon chose to carry on his work as protector of this universe. But to be confronted with it... it was a harder pill to swallow. He had been outwardly calm and careful as they gathered to discussed this like rational sensible adults that they've all grown to be. But inside he was as shaken to the core as the others had been. It was only knowing that he had to get through this, it was knowing the he would not wish this on their others, it was knowing that Zordon's trust meant the world to him, that helped to keep him from tearing his hair out and jumping out the nearest airlock. And even then, he was hard pressed not to fall apart.   
  
And then there was Trini. His Trini. Her eyes like soft molasses and smooth whiskey. She beckoned him with her warmth, with her silent understanding. She calmed him with her ethereally gentle soul. It was should have been strange that he only felt peace with her in his arms. But it didn't. Trini understood. She knew him well.   
  
Standing here, in the cold laboratory, with the lights a blazing and the smell of antiseptics to set this less than romantic mood, he's never felt more in love with her.   
  
"I'm scared," he admitted without shame.   
  
She laughed helplessly. "I'd be scared if you weren't. But if it's any consolation, I'm more than just a little terrified myself."   
  
He nodded and tightened his arms around her, fighting down the rage of injustice. "I'm not ready to leave you yet."  
  
She choked on her fears and felt the unwanted tears gather in her eyes. "I'm in no hurry to have you leave either, so don't even think about it. Who's going to make sure I take care of myself if you're not around."   
  
Oddly enough, her fears strengthened him, knowing that she needed him to be strong. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"I'll find a way," she promised as she lifted her head to look him in the eye. "We're going to be okay."  
  
Jason said nothing. Leaning in, he brushed his lips lightly against hers, the barest of touch that shook them both to the core. So much respect and trust without words. "I love you."  
  
"Ditto," then pressed her face against his neck so he couldn't see her cry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting?" Zhane asked as he paused in the doorway of the semi-deck.   
  
Adam turned his head enough to look at the young man. He wasn't in the least bit surprised. In fact, he had been waiting. "I would be if I hadn't just woken up."  
  
Zhane offered a half smile, "I think I heard the doctor tell you that you need to rest." He paused as he came closer, noting the yoga mat that had been pulled out. "I don't think she'll be too happy if she finds out that you're here working out instead. Not a woman that likes to have her professional orders disregarded."  
  
"She'll no doubt make me feel like the underbelly of a snake. Woman have this amazing ability to do that without even saying a word," he tilted his head and regarded the Silver Ranger with a knowing look. "As I'm sure you've already experienced."  
  
That brought a mirthless laugh. "I had wondered if either one of you were coming about at that point. How much of it did you hear?"  
  
"Just the tail end of it and mostly one sided. What exactly did you and Andros do that made you feel the need to apologize no less than six times when I finally became aware?"  
  
"Something stupid and not likely to be done again in the near future."  
  
"I didn't hear Trini say much," Adam grinned at the blush that came to Zhane's cheeks. "Then again, she doesn't need to if she wants you to feel pretty damn bad."  
  
Zhane nodded his head in agreement before taking a seat next to the prone former Ranger. "She's quite good at the whole silent reprimand." He studied Adam's upturned face. "Can I ask what you're doing?"  
  
"I was do Tai Chi, but then I thought stretching would be better. Then I just became too tired to move."   
  
"So that's why you're laying here in the cold by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it." He turned wise eyes to the younger man. "And what's your excuse for roaming the corridors alone when you've got a pregnant, adoring girlfriend waiting to warm your bed?"   
  
The shutters came down over his eyes in the blink. "I had things to consider."  
  
Adam nodded his head slowly and turned his eyes to the ceiling again. "Worried that you're not going to make it to the end? Afraid that you're not going to be there to protect your girlfriend and that precious new life within her? Scared that you're going to fail at this final test? "   
  
Zhane stared at him. "I didn't know Earth human's could read minds."  
  
The chuckle was full of sympathy. "It doesn't take a telepath to see what's rattling around in the brain of you. Hell, if it were me, I'd be concerned with all those little things too."   
  
Bearing in mind that Adam was not exactly in the same position, "And what would you do about it if it were you?"  
  
"Besides punch someone's light's out?" he shrugged. "I'd probably be really morbid and make preparations."  
  
"Preparations?"  
  
"You know, the final stuff. Making sure that I had my last will and testament ready. Have instructions and provisions made for my family, friends, heirs and what to do with my body when they get around to disposing of it. Write my own eulogy so Rocky doesn't have to. You know, that kind of stuff."   
  
Zhane considered this for a moment in silence, which Adam was more than willing to allow him. "And these provisions... for your friends and family, how do you even..."  
  
"Well, normally you'd be talking to a lawyer who will make sure everything is written nicely and formally and filed somewhere so that everyone knows about it when you die. But since we can't do that. And written testimony and witnesses ought to do it," he turned to look at Zhane, watching the boy run this over in his mind. "Would it make you feel better to know that Karone and your baby is taken care of if you don't..."  
  
"Won't be the first time I've died on someone," Zhane muttered with a sigh. Of course, this was different. This was important. If he couldn't be here to protect Karone... If anything happened to Andros... There are so many possibilities in this missions that his mind couldn't help but go to all those dark places that it had no business visiting. It was all so overwhelming. "Do you know how to do all this, Adam? Write up a will and stuff?"  
  
Shifting his body, Adam regarded the younger man seriously. "I could probably give it a go. Would you like me to?"  
  
Karone and the baby come first. He can deal with the rest of his thoughts on being chosen at another time. This was more important. "Yeah, if you don't mind."  
  
Adam nodded his head and got to his feet achingly slow. "No, I don't mind at all," and silently smile at how truly well Andros must know Zhane to have to have send Adam. Brothers couldn't have been more likely to predict what was needed of the other.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But I don't want him thinking about such things!" Karone jumped to her feet and began to pace the length of the small room. Her anxiety has only been compounded since Andros arrived; cool as one can imagine given the pressures he under. "He shouldn't even be considering..."  
  
"Of course he should," Andros answered evenly. Billy, despite his preoccupation with reading the various secrets still locked within Zordon's old files though they are no longer urgently needed, had offered amazingly sound advise. "We don't have guarantees here, Karone. We have to be prepared for anything. And it would ease so much of the tension from Zhane's shoulders if he knew he did not have to worry about you and the baby."  
  
"But we are fine."  
  
"For now," he added seriously. "Remember what Trini said, just before the seals linked to the keys that we carry have broken does not mean that we are no longer feeling the effects of this... whatever this is. You saw the readings yourself, we are well in the red zone. We're just not as pressed to hold things together as the others are."   
  
"But everyone keeps saying that..."  
  
"We have to. The alternatives are not to be thought of."  
  
She shook her head and sat down by her brother, leaning her head against his shoulder as he patted her hand sympathetically. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be this hard." She linked her fingers through Andros's and wished that she could stop the world from spinning so out of control so quickly. "Ashley said happily ever after."  
  
"No real story has a real ending." He prayed that his friend gets his head back on straight. The last thing Karone needed now was the added fear of Zhane's fears. "For you and Zhane, this is just a short detour in your adventures together."  
  
Karone gave a soft laugh. "Cassie is right. You may not say much most of the time, but when you do, you have this amazing ability to know just how to make one feel special."   
  
Andros blushed as he thought of what other lines of conversation Cassie may have had with his sister behind his back. The possibilities are likely to give him nightmares.  
  
The giggle disrupted his thought. "No, we didn't talk about your physical attributes. Even Cassie isn't so bold as to discuss that with your sister." Karone reached out a hand and watched as a small pink fluffy thing came cross the room. "Cassie said that this bunny remind her of you."  
  
Staring at the child's toy, Andros tried to decipher what part of him could possibly resemble the silly little plaything.   
  
"I'm not sure either," she answered his silent question. "There was a comment about you being a big softy even if you don't allow yourself to show it."  
  
"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended. Space is no place for the weak."  
  
"Being soft doesn't mean being weak," she replied. "Zordon was soft, everyone said that. But one could hardly call him weak."  
  
"Soft?"  
  
"Gentle, good, kind... the list goes on an on."  
  
Andros frowned at her. "Are you comparing me with Zordon?"  
  
She thought it would be wiser than trying to compare him to the bunny again. "Yeah, you big softy. I'm comparing you to Zordon." And in many ways it was apt. Smart, brave, hero to form... Andros was like the guardian of the universe, watching over the space that Zordon once guarded as well. In many ways, Andros seemed to have taken Zordon's place.  
  
"No one can ever take his place," he responded, delighted that he could slip pass her guard. Since her return, Andros and Karone have both made a conscious effort not to push their mental abilities the way they once did as children, reading each other's thoughts and emotions. But as time pass and their link grew, it became more difficult not to share that part of themselves. This was the first time they've had this kind of conversation, and it didn't feel the least bit awkward, as he had feared. "I like this."  
  
Karone hugged him lightly. "Almost like talking to Zhane?"  
  
"Almost," he replied and returned the hug awkwardly. Physical display of affection was still a rather foreign concept to him. "Speaking of Zhane..."  
  
"I guess I won't interfere with his..." she sighed. "His plans for the future if it means that it'll give him a measure of peace."  
  
"It will," he assured her with brother affection. "He'll be all right. He's stronger than believes himself to be."  
  
"I know that. I just wish I knew how to convince him."  
  
"Nothing you can do but believe in him. That will give him the strength to believe in himself," he advised with a smile for her as it prepared to leave. He didn't particularly look forward to duties on the command deck, but it was a duty.  
  
"A poet at heart. That's what the girls called you. You are better with words than the guys believes," Karone replied. "By the way, what's going to on with you and Cassie?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Tommy..."  
  
"Kim, I just want to..."  
  
"Do you need to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really," he replied quietly after a moment. No, it wasn't true. He did need to talk about it, just not with Kim. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm not going to keel over if that's what you're worried about," she replied, glancing at the read outs across the screen.   
  
"That's not even something to be joking about right now," he answered more sharply than he intended to then nearly want to bite his tongue out. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."  
  
"It's fine," she responded with and turned in her seat. They had the command deck to themselves after sending Cassie off to get debriefed by someone else. Either one had approached the subject of their latest discovery in this crazed missions from hell. But they couldn't avoid the subject forever. "Tommy..."  
  
"Kim..." he smiled as they both stopped to allow the other to go first. "What were you going to say?"  
  
She gave him a ruthful smile that didn't reach her eyes. The shadow of fear she saw in his more than concerned her. He was scared all right, but she had her doubts that it was for his own safety. "I was going to remind you that there are four of us and you aren't going to get all stupid on me and start worrying that I'm going to be the last one to go. After all, if I remember correctly, you and Jason were always Zordon's favorites."   
  
Tommy raised his brows at her, ignoring the stabbing ach in his heart. "I didn't know Zordon had favorites?"   
  
"Of course he did," she smiled sweetly at him. "You and Jason were his favorite boys. I think Billy could probably be counted in that category too, though favorite egghead can apply as well. Trini was probably his girl Friday. And I was his pretty princess."   
  
He had to laugh at that little statement and the superior look that accompanied it. For a moment, as she sat there leaned back against her chair with that adorable smile on her face, he was reminded of the sixteen year old girl that made him believe in love at first sight. It evoked memories of afternoons at Ernie's, long walks in the park, midnight snack attacks after battles, comforting words of wisdom from a floating head, fierce friendship that expanded beyond time and space, the innocence of first love, the sweetness of that first kiss, and that belief of happily ever after. He silently thanked her for all that and so much more that he could not adequately put to words.   
  
Reaching over, he dragged her chair closer to him, to where he was watching their progression through space, to what may be their final destination. Pressing his lips against the bridge of her nose, then against her closed eyes, he allowed the swift panic to over take his self-control for a brief moment. "Please God, let it be me."  
  
She leapt out of her chair and into his lap with a suddenness that startled him. Pressing her lips against his, she poured herself into the kiss. Though she didn't voice it, she feared that it would be him. Tommy was strong, stronger than any man she's ever known. He's fought his way into and through the Ranger ranks, including giving up his powers and regaining them again. The sheer hell being part of this 'family' made him the man that he was today. And she feared that Zordon knew that of them all, Tommy could handle being the last one standing... the one to shoulder the burden... even if it meant his life.   
  
She let out the shuddering breath and pressed her cheek against his and allowed her fears to get the better of her for a moment. "Please god, no."  
  
He held her tight. "I don't want it to be you."  
  
"And I don't want to go through the rest of my life without you. God help me, but I hope it'll be Jason or Zhane." She felt the hot tears against her cheek and cursed at herself inwardly for her weakness. Tommy needed her to be strong, to be strong for him, and what is she doing, bawling like a baby. "Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it to hell." Then she did the one thing she didn't ever think she would do, she cursed Zordon and the day she became a Ranger.   
  
If only...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teaser Line: "And how the hell do you expect me to answer a question like that?" 


	41. The Need to Talk

Keys To The Universe  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
Author's Note: This is a very slow chapter than I didn't really want to write but it won't go away. My apologies for the long delay. I'll try to get the next one out sooner.   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Forty One - The Need to Talk  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Subspace-  
  
"My apologies for my abruptness but did I miss something vastly important?" Coran's brows were knitted together so tightly that Marian was surprised that the muscles across his forehead hadn't cramped up by now. "Cause this was never something that was even mentioned in the..."  
  
"Calm yourself, brother," Koran snapped in a most uncharacteristic lost of temper. The strain of the latest news, after having to sit through another meeting where he was forced to read off an extraordinarily long list of the dead, has not put him in the best of moods. "No one was more surprised by this then we."  
  
"Then how the hell did all our resources managed to miss something this big?" Coran was as close to shouting as possible. Marian grabbed hold of his forearm for fear that he may do something stupid, like lunge at the screen.   
  
"We didn't know that any physical aspects would be associated with..."  
  
"Don't give me that," with a huff that was reminiscent of their childhood years. "We should be seen this coming. We should have been able to warn the Rangers. There are three hundred scientists, researcher and crew working on this whole damn thing and none of them even considered physical consequences of having been linked to seals? In the terms of the Black Space Ranger, that's bullshit."  
  
That snapped the last string on the reins to Koran's temper. "What in the bright lady do you expect me to do? I'm not a miracle worker. I'm not a Ranger. I'm not sorcerer. And I'm certainly not Zordon. There was no feasible reason why any of us would know about the physical ramifications of humans holding seal keys. In the ten thousand years that Jorian has been in imprisoned, this has never happened. We have never had humans being key bearers. And what the Dark Specter's name is 'bullshit'?"   
  
"How am I to know? Carlos says it every once it while, I figure it was a term used widely by Earth humans." Coran got up and began to pace, working off some of the heat in his veins that threatened to burn him. He was angry. More angry with himself for being helpless than anything else. "What is being done?"  
  
"What can be done?" Koran asked unnecessarily to an unnecessary question. He took a deep breath, hating himself for his lack of control. The lack of sleep was beginning to fray his nerves. "The Rangers asks that we not take any measures to prevent whatever is coming. They're burning their engine to get here as quickly as possible. Andros won't even consider allowing his sister to access her dark powers to increase their chances of..."  
  
"He is wise in that decision," Coran replied, looking at the silent Marian, who has yet to speak since news of the Ranger's situation reached them. "As much as we can trust her now, we cannot say that she will not return to the dark side were she given the temptation to do so. It is always easier."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is." Koran hated to admit it, but the possibility was there and will forever haunt them all. Astronenma was an adversary worthy of even Zordon's considerable military skills. In her, the universe has reasons to fear. But Astronema was locked inside the woman known as Karone now, forever held at bay by the sheer will and goodness of a child that was lost once and found by the love of a brother.   
  
"So what so we do?"   
  
"We pray," Koran answered quietly.  
  
Marian reached out and held Coran's hand. "As we've always done to move pass the hard times. The Rangers are strong," her mother's eyes shone bright with sorrow for the children that must once against shoulder the responsibility of the fight for right. "They will pull through this. We all will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"I was right," Cassie stared blankly at the screen in front of her. "We just never seem to catch a break in all this."  
  
"It could be worse," Carlos offered without any real lightness in his tone as he slumped in his chair.  
  
"Really?" Ashley asked with grave misgivings. "Cause from where I'm sitting, it couldn't get any worse that this."  
  
Carlos shrugged his broad shoulders. "We could be running out of fuel." Both women turned to stare at him for a moment before reaching for the nearest object to throw at the Black Ranger. Ducking the rag from Cassie, he winces as the empty coffee mug from Ashley, seated closer him, glanced off his right forearm. "You asked."  
  
Ashley shook her head at him. "Did Trini offer any suggestion as we how we can overcome this?" If she hadn't been depressed from before, this would have done it.   
  
"Nothing more than for everyone to stay calm, especially those four." Carlos checked the fuel tank again and silently hoped that DECA was correct in her estimation of how long they can last at this speed with what fuel they have left. The reserved were gone with the bomb they had created less than three days ago... Was it only three days ago? It felt like a lifetime.   
  
"Who do think is next?" Cassie asked, her hand resting on her pulled up knees.   
  
Carlos frowned, rubbing his eyes to relieve some of the tension there. "My guess? Kimberly would be next."  
  
"Why?" Ashley inquired; double-checking density of the exhaust pipes once more. They were burning off more fuel that normal, cannot not afford to lose the exhaust capacity.   
  
"You're going to think I'm being a sexist if I say it out loud."  
  
Cassie offered a slightly forced grin. "Since we already think that, why don't you tell us anyways?"  
  
Grateful for the brief reprieve from the glum, "Cause of the four, she's the weakest. Tommy, Jason and Zhane, they can probably hold out longer."  
  
"Is there any order or predictability to how the seals are going?" Ashley asked suddenly. "I mean, you say that Kimberly is the weakest of the three. I'm assuming that you're talking physically and emotionally. But I would think that Andros and Trini are both stronger than Kimberly. So how are order decided on?"   
  
The others frowned. Carlos scratched his chin, momentarily distracted by the fact that he appears to have developed a five o'clock shadow, and shook his head. "That's a damn good question and one that I don't think any of us have thought of yet." Getting up, he paused for a moment. "Are you two good here by yourselves? I think I'm going to go put this question to someone else."  
  
Brows wrinkled, Cassie nodded her head. "Go on. We can take care of things here." Either she was going crazy or Carlos appeared to have been asking mainly Ashley, and for some reason there appeared to be more behind the question than on the surface. When Carlos didn't leave until Ashley nodded her head, Cassie truly became concerned. "What's going on?"   
  
"What do you mean?" turning to check on the monitors and hoped that her best friend wasn't as good at reading her as Carlos appears to be.  
  
No such luck. "Carlos and you, what was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You're lying," Cassie said sing-songy. "And it's not nice to lie to your best friend. So why don't we talk."  
  
Since the ship seems to be made to clear the air, i.e. Billy and TJ, Ashley turned in her chair and confronted her best friend. She didn't know what else to do. Their friendship meant a great deal to allow it to slip away without a fight. "When were you going to tell me about you and Andros?"  
  
That wasn't what Cassie had been expecting. Brows raised, "What?"  
  
"You and Andros." Just saying it made her teeth hurt. "When were you planning on tell me that the two of you are together?"  
  
"Together?" confusion was the word here.  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes, not believing that Cassie was going to make her go through this in details. "Yeah, like in rolling under the sheets together?"  
  
If it were possible, Cassie's brows went even higher on her forehead. "Whoa there! Stop! No, no, no, no..." shaking her head to emphasize the point as she fought back the bubbling laugher that was most inappropriate for the moment given that Ashley wore a mixture of hurt and anger on her face. "Where did you get the idea that Andros and I were... were... doing the horizontal tango."  
  
Since Andros didn't dance at all, and had nearly crippled Ashley the one and only time he attempted to, she couldn't help but smile at the particular analogy. "Cassie, everyone on this freaking ship knows that the two of you spend the night together. You were both practically falling out of your clothes when the call came in on Adam and Rocky."  
  
"For you information," trying to add light firmness to her tone. "We were falling into our clothes at the time."   
  
"Yeah, like that's any better."  
  
Cassie stared. "Oh my god. You're serious." All the lightness was lost as she sat up straighter in her chair. Bewilderment might have overwhelmed her had not hurt taken its place first in the score of emotions that fluttered across her features. "You actually think that I would go behind your back and steal your boyfriend."  
  
Ashley felt herself blush at the accusation. "He's not my boyfriend anymore."   
  
"But he was and technically, in all sense of the world, still yours. I would never even consider making a play for him without at least telling you about it." She cocked her head and studied her friend for a moment, as if seeing a stranger. "I would hope that you'd have some faith in me to think that I would at least give such common courtesies."   
  
Now Ashley felt like a slug. "Cassie..."  
  
"Don't get me wrong," holding up a hand for whatever her friend had to say in the ways of an explanation or apology that she just knew was coming. She was pouring on the guilt extra heavy and she knew it. "Andros is one fine looking specimen and I'd jump him if given half the opportunity. But I won't do it behind your back."  
  
Nodding her head with understanding, "You'd give me fair warning first."   
  
"And plenty of it," she nodded before settling back into her chair with a look of concern. "You still hung up on our striped-hair, over achieving, emotionally repressed Red Ranger?"   
  
Ashley gave a half choked chuckle. No one can describe a person as bluntly and accurately as her best friend. Taking a moment as she had done earlier when the question had been put to her before, she considered her thoughts and feelings... Her heart contracted painfully for a moment then released it tight hold. With a deep breath, "No, I don't think so."   
  
Cassie studied the pale face for a moment, waiting for something. Then she smiled mischievously, "Then can I get a crack at him? You should have seen how he squirmed when I insisted on getting into bed with him."  
  
Swallowing the nasty thoughts over that little piece of information, Ashley forced herself to ask quite calmly, "And why would you insist on..."  
  
She rolled her big almond brown eyes. "Cause old fearless was working himself into an early grave with the not-eating, not-sleeping, not getting any kind of reprieve from the constant stress. And then he said something about it being too cold to sleep and being really stiff so I thought hey, since sharing body heat worked so well for us, I'd try it on him."   
  
Concerns for Andros as a friend outweigh the jealousy of an old lover. "Did it work?"  
  
Dainty shoulders moved, "Not all together sure. He slept very little and I tried to get him to sleep some more but Zhane burst in about the seal going and well.... You know that rest."   
  
Nodding her head, Ashley sat back. She wanted happiness for Cassie, after having pinned all her hopes on a hopeless romance with the Phantom Ranger, who is forever wed to the Zordon's cause, the Pink Astro Ranger deserved some happiness. And she wanted happiness for Andros, with all his darkness from the past. If the bubbly Cassie can bring a little light to Andros, then she'd throw rice at their wedding. "Cassie," starting out in complete seriousness, waiting until her friend turned from the controls to face her. Then with all the solemnity of a priest offering last rites, "Jump him first chance you get and shake that boy up a little. He's got that whole weight-of-the-world-on-his-shoulders thing down too perfectly."   
  
Delighted, Cassie squealed and hugged Ashley tight for a moment before asking, "So, what's really going on between you and Carlos?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And how the hell do you expect me to answer a question like that?" Billy complained as he turned his eyes back to the screen, pulling up the endless fountain of data from the infinite sources that DECA was forever feeding to him. "And why do you guys always manage to find something extra painful to challenge me with?"   
  
"Is that a rhetorical question?" Carlos asked TJ as both men stood behind the former Blue Ranger and watched the flickering screen.   
  
TJ shot his friend a look of irritation. "Hey, you're the one that came up with the problem."  
  
"I didn't," Carlos pointed out. "Ashley did."  
  
"Who cares who thought of it," Billy said with a sigh. He was tired, exhausted really, and he was hungry too. It felt as if all the coffee he had been drinking has finally done some permanent damage to his system. It appears to be a hole in his stomach that was a constant ache. "The issue here is that the question has been asked and we have to find an answer. We've got the complete list, gentleman. Let's go through it and see if we can figure it out. Pull up a seat and a mug. We're going to be here a while."   
  
Carlos and TJ both observed that Billy looked ready to drop for a couple of hours but reframed from commenting on it. Arranging themselves carefully so that they were facing one another, they all three studied the print out in front of them without a word for a moment.   
  
"Okay, so," TJ began when no one else seemed incline to. "As far as the seals that's been broken goes, we have Karone as Innocence, Aisha as Belief, Andros as Light, you as Knowledge, Trini as Soul and Adam and Rocky as Honor. Am I right?"  
  
Carlos nodded his head. "That's the consensus."  
  
Billy also added his agreement to this. "Now the four that are left. Strength, Heart, Spirit and Duty."   
  
"Tommy, Kimberly, Jason and Zhane," TJ ticked off on his fingers. Looking around, "Any disagreements?"   
  
"Strength and Spirit," Billy pointed out. "While the logical of it fits, I cannot but help to point out that those two qualities are embodied by both Jason and Tommy and probably could be interchanged at will."  
  
"But clues fits," Carlos added with a smile. "You can't deny that."  
  
"Nor would I want to," Billy nodded. "I'm just pointing out that Zordon seemed to have made arbitrary decisions on some of the traits that are shared by Rangers. Trini and Aisha could have been Soul and Belief because of the people that they are. Andros and Karone could have probably changed places as well. Adam and me? There really isn't all that much rhyme or reason to the assignments of the key when all of us shared certain traits."  
  
"So Zordon choice as he saw fit," TJ conceded with a nod. "Okay, I got that."  
  
"So what does that have to do with the order of how the seals break?" Carlos asked, a little confused by the topic.   
  
Raising a blonde brow, "Nothing," shrugging his narrow shoulders. "I just thought I'd point that out."  
  
The Black Astro Ranger glared at him and resisted the urge to slapped Billy upside the head in irritation. "I've got enough in problems rattling around in my head not to need any more puzzles to solve, thank you very much. Can we stick to what we're trying to do?"   
  
"Boy, someone's not a particularly good mood," Billy teased trading glances with the equally amused TJ. "Not getting any sleep?"  
  
Carlos scowled at both of them. "Probably more than you are. Sheesh Billy, you look like death warmed over."  
  
"I feel it too," rolling his aching shoulders. "If Trini wasn't so busy with everything else in her life right now, I'd ask her for a message. She could work anything out of your system if even half a chance." But he wasn't about to add to the workload everyone else, including Trini herself, was putting on her plate.   
  
"So ask Cassie," TJ said glancing over the list and putting numbers on the side to indicate who went first. "She's got lethal hands."  
  
Billy gave a snort of laugher. "Do I look suicidal to you?"  
  
Brows came down in the frown. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Men, no matter how easy going they are, are very possessive. I do not want to be on Andros's bad side. Only reason I would even consider Trini is cause she will, without hesitation, beat the shit out of Jason if he so much as makes a peep. No way in hell I'm going any where near Cassie."   
  
TJ tried to bite back a smile as Carlos frowned. "Lighten Carlos, you know he's right."  
  
But the Black Ranger had other things on his mind. "Does it bother you at all that Cassie and Andros managed to keep things under wraps for so long? Cause no way in hell anyone is going to convince me that they just suddenly fell in bed together."  
  
"Won't be the first time in history that circumstances makes for strange bed fellows," Billy pointed out, ticking off the notes on his page. "And what's the problem? They're both consenting adults." He eyed Carlos carefully for a moment. "Unless you have some... objections?"   
  
TJ also waited for the answer on that one.  
  
"Not the kind you're thinking about, that's for sure."  
  
Billy grinned with amusement. "And what kind would that be?"  
  
"I'm not jealous," meeting him eye for eye to prove his point. "I couldn't be happier if Andros and Cassie found happiness with one another. But I don't like or approve of the way they went about carrying it on. I was more than a little shocked by it. And Ashley. Did they even consider her feelings in this? Did they think about what her reactions would be to seeing her ex-lover and her best friend? It doesn't get more traumatizing that that. I don't know about you but I'm slightly pissed over the fact that they kept such a secret from us."   
  
"I see your point," TJ said with a frown. And he did too. While he had been shocked to see Andros and Cassie together, really together, he had been more than amused by it and never once did he consider what that might have done to Ashley. But than again, he's always considered Ashley to be a considerably strong person.   
  
Billy was use to digging a little deeper than the surface. He watched the repressed outrage on Carlos face for a moment and causally asked, "Is it Andros and Cassie's relation that angers you? Or is that Ashley's reaction to it?"  
  
Carlos pressed his lips together. "It can't be both?"  
  
"Sure it can," nodded his head slowly, watching TJ's eyes turn over the idea a little in his own mind. "But in this case, I think it's one or the other." When Carlos only growled at him, "So which one is it?"  
  
Still no answer was forthcoming considering Carlos lied as badly as any of the other Rangers.   
  
TJ's eyes went from confusion to interest to surprise. "Well, well, well..."  
  
"Shut up."   
  
The laugh could be contained but the knowing grin could not. "When did you start feeling this way and didn't share with your old pal?"  
  
"Drop it," came the reply and the glance of impatience. "Can we get back to work here?"  
  
"You brought it up?" TJ pointed out but relented when he saw how extremely uncomfortable Carlos was becoming. Perhaps it was cause Billy wasn't making any effort to hide the fact that he could this to be highly fascinating and more than a little funny. "Fine, fine, if you're not going to provide some entertainment for us..."  
  
That set Billy off into a peal of roaring laugher as Carlos turned beet red.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do I want to know what you guys are doing?" Kat asked s she crossed her arm and leaned against the doorframe. Having decided that she wanted food, she was slightly unprepared to see the mass covered in paper.  
  
Adam glanced up from his notes while Zhane didn't even bother. "Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Food," pointing to the processor. "You?"  
  
"Some loose ends," pointing to several pages of hand written words. "Feel free to shove things out of the way if you need to." Tapping the end of his pen on the notepad in front of him, "Zhane, don't think so hard. You're going to put permanent wrinkles on that pretty face of yours if you concentrate too hard like that for too long."  
  
The formidable Silver Ranger ignored the jab and scratched his head trying to clear some thoughts. "What does trust have to do with providing for the baby's future? And how is it different from making sure Karone has what she needs to..."   
  
"A trust isn't a matter of..." Adam frowned, a little frustrated with trying to explain the fine points of law to the Ranger. "It's property, or in your case finances, property that is held by one person for the benefit of another. It's not the kind of emotional kind of trust that you're thinking of."  
  
"Oh," not quite understanding it all but getting enough to get by. "But if it's for the baby, why did you put Andros on there as well as Karone."  
  
"In case..." he didn't want to say it, didn't want to introduce the idea to Zhane if he hadn't considered it already.   
  
Kat took pity on Adam. Obviously, he was trying to help see to the future but it wasn't easy for a guy to deal with the emotional side of things. Coming over, she said softly, "It's just a backup plan. It's always better to have two people taking care of something than one in case of... unexpected circumstances."   
  
Zhane understood those words only too well. Swallowing the uncomfortable lump in his throat, he nodded his head. "Good thinking. Thank you."   
  
"That's what I'm here for," Adam commented as he continued to make notes to himself. "I assume that Andros would be next in line as guardian in case anything should happen."  
  
Blocking out the thoughts of what could happen, "Yes. And I'd like to appoint another as well. As you say, back up."   
  
"Who do you want it to be?" Kat asked quietly as she took a seat next to Zhane. Glancing up at Adam, she was surprised to see him studying her a little. There was something in his eyes that made her distinctly ill at ease.   
  
"I'd like to appoint Cassie," after thinking it over for a moment. "She's rather fierce when it's important."  
  
"You want your kid protected, we can understand that," Kat said with a smile.  
  
Zhane cracked a smile for the first time since sitting down. "Plus I don't want to face her wrath by offending her if I pick someone else."   
  
Adam gave a bark of laugher. "She seems like the firecracker type. One wrong move and she'll knock you on your butt."   
  
"All the good ones do," Kat counter with a smug grin, glad that something finally put a smile on these boy's faces. They were all too serious by half. Adam most of all. The boy appeared to be the only one among them that's yet to have any kind of... real reaction. The most reserve of them all, Adam Parks was.   
  
"Nothing like a killer woman to put a man in his place," Adam replied with a smile for both of them.   
  
Zhane nodded his head and gathered the notes made. "I think this looks in order."  
  
Adam took the papers from the Silver Ranger's slightly fumbling hands. The boy may be steadier knowing that he's doing what he could to see to the future, but he was still a quivering mass of nervous. "I'll type it up later. Why don't you come back and sign it when you're ready. Bring someone that's not in the will as witness." Pointing to the door with his chin, "Get some sleep or something? You look like you could use an hour or two with just you're little family."  
  
Grateful and a little embarrassed over the fact that he couldn't seem to keep his mind off his family... family, that was a strange word to him, even now. "Thank you Adam. I cannot tell you how much I..."  
  
"Save it," gathering notes in order so that he didn't end up doing something stupidly wrong. "We don't thank each other around here for little things like this. Just the really monumental things in life, like fresh hot Columbian brewed coffee in the morning."  
  
His signature cocky smile in place, Zhane waved goodbye and went in search of his girl, leaving Adam and Kat in the mass in silence. He refused to think any more of what will happen if he wasn't there to... he wasn't going to think about it anymore. He was going to enjoy his time with Karone and the baby. Hum... the baby will probably have blond hair, and he hoped green eyes like its mother. It sure would be a pretty little girl, if it were a girl. And if it was a boy... he could already see more Rangers in the generations to come.  
  
"The guy has all the world to live for and he's making out his will in case he dies in the next day or two," Adam shook his head and sorted the relevant papers in front of him, dumping the rest in the disposal. "Is it me or does that picture seem wrong?"  
  
"We all make sacrifices," Kat pointed out softly. "How are you doing, Adam?"  
  
He shrugged. "As well as can be considering I got knocked off my feet not too long ago. Trini insists that we all stay out of the infirmary or I'd be there looking at that chart. But my survival instincts tells me that it would be better for my health if I pay attention to what the good doctor says to me."   
  
"Do you always do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Steer the conversation away from yourself?"  
  
"Is that what I did?"  
  
"Yes." The raising of brows was the only answer she got as he went back to collecting his notes. "I know that I didn't do particularly good job the last time I attempted this, but would you like a friendly ear to bend? Must be difficult to deal with..."   
  
"Not difficult at all," Adam replied, taking a sip of the stone cold coffee by his elbow. Choking on the awful brew, he dumped it for a few cup. "Not much to be done about it other than to live with it. Sure it's a little overwhelming and..."  
  
"Adam, stop," Kat reached across the table and touched his arm. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Just a little irritated with all the discomfort, that's all."  
  
"No it's not," she insisted as he burned his tongue on near lethal doses of caffeine. "You know, I think you're the only one among us that hasn't had someone really to talk to about all this."  
  
"I don't need it."  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
"Kat, no offense, but you are not qualified to play doctor with me."  
  
Whether he had any kind of double meaning to that wasn't uncertain but Kat's mind immediately went to the wrong place. Turning rosy, she cursed her long bouts of celibacy. Not that her schedule allowed much time for relationships these days.   
  
"Why Kat," wicked amusement lighting his dark eyes. "What 'are' you thinking?"   
  
Tossing notes at him, "Oh sod off."  
  
He laughed, the first good laugh he's had in a while. It felt good, to release some of that tension in his chest. The mounting pressure, not to mention dangers, first from the uncertainly of what's to come, then from the attacking army, then from the elements of the ship, now... the fun just keeps going... and going... and going... like the freaking energizer bunny.   
  
"You need to do that more often instead of the half smirk you usually wear," Kat observed critically but with a great deal of female appreciation for the loveliness of male beauty. For, if nothing else, Adam Park is most assuredly a very fine example of male beauty. "Lordy, men should not be as pretty as you are, completely unjust and certainly defies the laws of nature. Women are supposed to be the prettier of the sexes. Of course, you'd look even better without those lovely dark circles under your eyes."  
  
"So speaks the woman that can look fresh as a daisy after five days in this tin can."  
  
She flipped her freshly washed hair back and offered him a grin. "I was born lucky in the physical appearance department. But you were truly blessed. Though seriously Adam, you do look a bit worn out. When did you sleep last?"  
  
He raised a brow to that question.  
  
Feeling rather silly, "Sorry, forgot that you just got hit."   
  
"Not something I'm likely to forget any time soon," he said dryly, shaking his head at some unspoken question in his mind.   
  
"What is it, Adam? Please..." her blue eyes begging. "Talk to me."  
  
Since he needed to ask it and he wasn't likely to pry Rocky away from Aisha for a while longer, "I've never been the closest to Zordon, heck even you had more to say to him than I did and I was there longer. Why did he..." he frowned, his wonderfully logical mind coming up blank. "Why would he pick me?"  
  
Kat's face was completely blank as she stared at him. "Adam, you were one of those that stuck around. Next to Tommy, and maybe Billy, you were there the longest. You were the most dedicated of us," she reached out and grabbed his chin when he turned away. "You honored Zordon's wishes to the end. Don't ever doubt that you were the best of us."   
  
"I wasn't that good," he said honestly, a little too aware of her touch. "I was a soldier. I did what I was told and followed orders. I wasn't like Jason and Tommy, I didn't make the hard decisions, put my body through hell for the cause, sacrificed for this team. I'm not like Zhane, who gave up his life. I'm not Trini or Andros, near saints from all accounts. I'm none of that. I'm just... I'm Adam."   
  
"And what's wrong with just being Adam?" she asked curiously.   
  
He paused for a moment, putting that question through his thought process. "Nothing," and gave a laugh of sheer amusement. "I guess I'm just looking for a reason not to believe."   
  
"Why?" she wanted to know.  
  
"Because this is monumental. Cause I don't want to screw this up."   
  
"And you think you will?"  
  
"No," he shook his head slowly, bemused by his own questions. "No, I don't think I will."   
  
Kat's eyes reflected her confusion. Looking around for some clue as to where this was all going. "So what's the problem again?"   
  
Adam smiled and got up from the table. Leaning over, his kissed Kat on the startled mouth, lingering over the warmth of an intimate human touch. There was but simple enjoyment of a kiss. And both were delightfully surprised that they could feel heat swell gently from within.   
  
Pulling gently away, Adam studied her again as he had done earlier. Golden Katherine really was prettier than he had suspected. Perhaps it's because there had never been any doubt of her affections for Tommy and forced him to never allow himself to see her as anything but a friend. Stripe away that particular barrier and he had to admit that she was damn gorgeous, even gaunt from lack of sleep and food. But then again, it wasn't the physical that made him smile. Her sweet disposition and befuddlement over his own irrational behavior was too endearing by half. "Don't ever change, Kat. You're one in a million."   
  
Surprised to feel herself attracted and flattered, Kat smile shyly at him. "So are you, don't doubt that."  
  
He nodded slowly. "I'm going to type this up and..."  
  
Screwing up her courage, "What some company?" No time like the present to make a move.  
  
For a moment, he wondered what Billy or Tommy was going to say about this. But dismissing the thought, "Sure." A problem to solve later.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teaser Line: "I hope he dies the most slow and agonizing death imaginable. And may I just point out that I have a very good and fertile imagination." 


	42. Temporary Solution

Keys To The Universe  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I so don't think that after forty-two chapters that I really need to be writing this part.   
  
Rated: R. Definitely R.   
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
Author's Note: This chapter didn't come out quite the way I had intended or even thought of. I'm trying to wrap this story up as quickly as I can since I feel that this has definitely been dragged out too long now. Thanks for reading, guys. I hope to try to produce a decent ending, which will hopefully be in a chapter or two.   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Forty Two - Temporary Solution   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Planet Deveron-  
  
The remaining four seals pulsed slowly, like living creatures that took its breath in slow even inhalations. Not one appeared to be breaking. Yet one cannot ignore the fact that all four glowed brighter than before, as if any moment, they would crack and fall.  
  
Jorian smiled, quite amused by how persistent these children of Zordon are. He had assumed that they would have long sense given up any hope of holding him here. For even the best of Zordon's champions have fallen before Jorian in a battle that none but he remembers. But that was simply the beginning; a life that will continue and flourish long after Zordon's pesky little Rangers are destroyed by their own stubbornness.   
  
By turning over the keys and letting him free, Jorian might consider sparing them their lives. He was not a cruel man, he only killed with needed, and conquering the universe necessitated some killing. He did not intend to terminate the Rotactian race; it was simply an unfortunate inevitability that had to be done. If they had only not risen their arms against him... oh well, ancient history.   
  
But no, the Rangers, whoever they are, will have to die. They are Zordon's children and that is the end of that. An example must be made of them. Four more seals to go. A little time to prepare for their own funerals before Jorian reins again. Four more breakage before he will set forth to rain upon Zordon's precious little ones all the long pains of imprisonment.   
  
It will be a most enjoyable task.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"You asleep?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Groaning, he turned and wrapped an arm around the body that had been closely pressed against his back. "What is it, Kat?"  
  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep," snuggling a little closer for warmth and comfort.  
  
"I'm awake now anyways so why don't you ask the question."  
  
"I was just thinking..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who do you think will be next?"  
  
Eyes that stubbornly refused to open but a mind that was equally insistence on its refusal to rest, "I'd give it four to one Kimberly. And before you jump all over my head about being a sexist pig, I've got my reasons for it." He could almost see her open her mouth in protest then shut it to hear him out. "Kim's got more issues to deal with than the rest. Don't get me wrong, Tommy, Jason and Zhane have all got hangs ups that they could probably use a couple of hours in therapy for but Kim's got the worse of it. Emotionally, I don't think she's as equipped as the others to handle this."  
  
"But if that theory holds true, than I would assume Trini or Aisha or even you would have held out a lot longer that Kim," Kat replied quietly, her mind turning gently even as his clicked rapidly away. "The three of you have primarily been known for your grace under fire. One would assume when push comes to shove, you'd hold up better than anyone else. Although, they say that women hold under pressure better than men do."  
  
"That would be a good hole in my theory won't it?" he grinned and sighed. "So we're back to square..."  
  
"We've got less than an hour and a half to go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Less than an hour and a half," Kat repeated as she glanced at the digital clock on the wall. "Yup."  
  
He turned, careful of his elbows not running into her nose, and stared at the clock for a moment dumbfound. "How is that even possible?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He blinked, wondering if the clock is wrong until he remembered that it is run off DECA's internal systems. "Did I really sleep that long?" It didn't even seem possible that he would have slept at all. The past few nights have been wrought with nothing but nightmares and such unbearably bone-aching cold that he had but dozed a bit every night when he should be sleeping.   
  
But the evidences that time has passed were all staring him in the face. The clock said so, the rough bristles on his face said so, and Kat was sitting there bright eyed telling him so.   
  
"What's the matter?" she asked, pulling his chin toward her. "You look a little... stunned."  
  
"I guess I just didn't realize that I'd fallen asleep." His eyes twinkled and he grinned good-naturally. "Especially when there's beautiful woman in bed with me. Usually, I can think of much more enjoyable activities to do in bed other than sleeping."   
  
Pretty blue eyes rolled with exasperation, "So like a man. And for your information, you were positively exhausted when we lay down to rest. Besides your little 'attack' have you gotten any rest since we came onboard?"  
  
"I think you know the answer to that already."  
  
"Am I going to have to keep a closer eye on you from now on?"  
  
"If you wish."  
  
"Is that an invitation?"  
  
"Oh most definitely."  
  
She grinned. "Adam?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you flirting with me?"  
  
The former Black Ranger groaned and plopped onto his back. "If you have to ask, I must be doing something horribly wrong."   
  
Giggling with delight, she rested her cheek against his shoulder, thinly covered by an old and worn tee shirt he had dug out earlier to get comfortable in. She had barely been able to keep her tongue from falling out at all those wonderfully smooth muscles that rippled as he moved. The boy sure can hide a lot underneath all those clothes. "Adam?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Any regrets?"  
  
"Regrets? We didn't do anything." Much to his disappointment and embarrassment. Not everyday a beautiful blonde goddess invites you to bed. And like the moron that he is, what does it do? He goes to sleep.  
  
"I know that," slapping him lightly on those washboard abs. "I meant... you know..."  
  
"No regrets, Kat. None what so ever."  
  
"Good. And if we make it out of this alive, you will take me on a proper date before we go to bed again."  
  
"Yes ma'am."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tanya read the report in front of her again. Trini held nothing back in her writings; every detail was described to the micro level. Nor did she sugar coat the consequences that can result from over exposure to the extreme stress. Honest to a fault Trini was and here's the proof in black and white.   
  
All this because some madman... or mad monster decided that he wanted to rule the universe and enslave the people in it. A surge of pure, unadulterated hate bubble in Tanya's throat and she could help but give voice to it. "I hope he dies the most slow and agonizing death imaginable. And may I just point out that I have a very good and fertile imagination."   
  
Andros shook his head and looked over at the older ranger, who was suppose to be monitoring communications but was more interested in the report Trini had distributed earlier. "I can imagine most families that have lost a loved one in Jorian's hand came share in your sentiments."  
  
"If it weren't for him..." she blew at her bangs and sighed. "What the hell am I complaining for? I don't have to worry about this crap. You guys are the ones that..."  
  
"Doesn't invalidate your emotions any," came the calm and even reply.  
  
"You Red Rangers, I swear. Someone inbred that logic mind of yours. Why can't any of you ever lose your temper like an normal person does?" Tanya asked, more amused than irritated by Andros lack of commiseration.   
  
"Because it is necessary to have one member of the team always in control and rational. It generally falls to those that serve the red uniform to do so. Though I must say that there are certainly many among your crew that are more than..."  
  
Throwing up her hands, "You ask a simple question and you get a whole thesis out of it. I'm sorry; I should have clarified that that particular question was rhetorical and need not be answered in any way, shape or form. Scratch that, if you want to flip me off, you are allowed."  
  
A frowned settled on the smooth handsome face. "Why would I want to do you physical harm?"  
  
Tanya blinked, then blinked again. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Confusion warred with uncertainty. "I am not understanding 'flip you off?' Is that not a combat term?"  
  
"No, Andros, it's not." The things Andros didn't understand always amused Cassie. It was an endearing quirk that made him that much more fascinating. "It's mean to be given the bird. A rude gesture that equates to 'bite me.'"  
  
Again with the confusion. "Why would you ask someone to bite you?"  
  
"It's not literal," she explained with a quick glance at the grinning Tanya. "Zack says that he'll be a few minutes. Ashley and Jason are in the Engine room now. You okay by yourself for a few?"  
  
"I'll holler if I need anything," Tanya said waving them off. "Get that boy to bed before he over strains that pretty head of his."   
  
"Come on ole' fearless one," Cassie said taking Andros's arm, surprised that he didn't at least put up a resistance. Usually Andros was the last to leave the command deck when he believed himself to be needed. And he almost never allows anyone but himself to pull a one-person shift. "Let's go to bed."  
  
All kinds of thought were jumbled into Andros's mind for a moment before he cleared it with a good mental slap. "Cassie, I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?" she asked suggestively.   
  
"Is Carlos angry with me?"  
  
That certainly deflated her ego. But it did peak her curiosity. "What do you mean?"  
  
A line settled itself across Andros's brows and Cassie reached over to run her thumb on the crease, making him look at her for a moment before gathering his thoughts. "I ran into him earlier and he seemed rather impatient with me. I asked how he was doing and he said fine but... there was something about his tone that was unusual."   
  
"Oh that. He's mad cause he thinks Ashley is mad."   
  
"Ashley's mad at me?"  
  
"No."  
  
That settled the confusion even deeper. "Than why does Carlos thinks that..."  
  
"Cause he's an jealous idiot."  
  
Having a conversation with Cassie could be likened to sitting in the middle of an ionic storm. "Why would he be jealous of... who is he jealous of?"  
  
Cassie rolled her eyes. "You know, for such a smart guy, you're not too quick on your feet are you? You, of course."  
  
"Me?" completely lost now. "What have I done?"  
  
"You slept with the woman he's in love with?"  
  
"I have?"  
  
She whacked him in the arm. "Ashley, you moron."   
  
Rubbing his forearm, Andros frowned. "Are you always this violent or am I just noticing it now?"  
  
"Since you usually walk around here with your head so far into the universe that you cannot see what's usually right in front of you, it wouldn't be surprising that you failed to notice some of my more endearing charms."  
  
"Earth men like it when women hit them?"  
  
A bubble of laughter surfaced and Cassie leaned over, pulled a recoiling Andros toward her, and kissed his cheek. "That was sarcasm, fearless one. Something you have yet to master in the years that we have spent together on this ship. We'll work on that though."   
  
"You are very difficult to figure out, Cassie."  
  
"I know, but I'm sure if you put that wonderfully brilliant mind of yours to the task, sooner or later you'll get it." She smiled widely as she pulled him into the room and shut the door behind them. "Okay flyboy, strip."   
  
Blink, blink.  
  
Cassie rolled her eyes and leaned her elbow against his forearm and peeked up innocently at him through her lashes. "Oh come on Andros, don't be shy. It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before. Are you really going to make me undress you?" If Andros had backed away any faster, Cassie would have landed on the floor; as it was, she stumbled before straightening and glaring at him. "A simple no would have sufficed."   
  
Andros blushed an awful shade of pink. "Listen Cassie..."  
  
She frowned at him. "Is this where I get the kiss-off speech?"  
  
He was sure women were put into the universe to confuse men. "My apologies but I don't understand what a..."  
  
"Never mind," she muttered with a sigh as she pulled her jacket off then boots before getting on the bed "If you're not interested, then you're not interested. Not a damn thing I can do about it now."   
  
"I am interested," he blurted out then winced. "I meant..."  
  
"No, no," Cassie replied with a grin that could have split her face. "Stop right there. That sounds about perfect."  
  
For someone that can move with all the grace of a ballerina in battle, he was rather graceless with words when it came to certain subjects. "Cassie, let me explain something."  
  
Pulling her knees up and resting her arms on them, she fluttered her lashes at him sweetly. "Go ahead."  
  
Apprehension softened Andros's endearingly beautiful face. "I... That is to say Ashley and I..." He frowned, with uncertainty. "How much of my relationship with Ashley do you know about?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Raising his brows at her, "I notice that women tend to share quite a lot, appropriate or not, and I want to know how much was said between the two of your."  
  
Thinking of all the late night girl talks, Cassie had a feeling that Andros would be less than happy to know exactly how much was said between women when men were not there to listen. "Let's just say that I know enough and leave it at that."  
  
Dread came over him. "So you know about the link."  
  
Okay, that's a new one. "If that's what you want to call it."  
  
Andros stared at her. "That is what it's called."  
  
Now it was her turn to blink at him. "That's what you people call sex? Though it is rather suitable in a way. Definitely describes it a lot more accurately than..."   
  
"Cassie!" grabbing her attention. "It was never physical."  
  
Definite confusion now. "Excuse me."  
  
He shrugged his shoulder. "Ashley and I were intimate but never physical."  
  
Cassie wasn't exactly sure how to make of that one. "Okay. I'm lost."  
  
"I'm Kovian, remember?"  
  
"Every time you go 'huh?' I remember."  
  
Not sure what to make of that, "Ashley and I shared thoughts."  
  
"Ooookkkaaaayyy."  
  
"We were never physical."  
  
She decided that it was time to reveal her ignorance. "Not following."  
  
Andros sat on the bed, folding his arms and leaning against the bed frame. "We shared thought; we formed a link."  
  
Frustration was beginning to build. "I don't get it."  
  
"I can see that." He reached out and held his hand close to her face, not touching.   
  
For a moment, that's all he did. Then without a single movement, Cassie felt something whisper soft brush against her skin. Staring, she turned to stare at his open palm, still six inches from her face. Then something gentle ran along her arms, like a lover's caress. She shivered at the touch. Turning her face to face him once more, she left something prod at the edge of consciousness, showing her a bright star with halos of gold that spun around a blue-green planet.  
  
"It's P'Numar. It's the fourth planet in the Atpolian system; only one that has a rotating star as its sun and moon. There is no day and night on that planet. But the planet itself is vast wasteland of blue sand. Nothing can grow there." Pulling his hand away, he studied Cassie's stunned face. "I'm guessing Ashley didn't tell you nearly as much as you think."   
  
For the first time since he's had the pleasure of meeting her, Cassie was stunned to silence. For a moment, all she could do was stare at him wide-eyed and uncertain. Then, "So that's what she met by meeting of the minds."  
  
He smiled at her, a rare and beautiful smile. "So she did tell you."  
  
"Not quite like that," she let out a breath slowly. "Wow."  
  
"Like I said, we shared thoughts."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that."  
  
"To Kovians, the sharing of the mind is most important for it tell us... everything. It precedes physical intimacy but is much deeper." A devilish grin suddenly appeared on his face that startled the Pink Space Ranger. "But as you can probably see, it's still physical on some levels."  
  
That certainly got her attention. Cassie grinned and tilted her head. "How physical?"  
  
Andros shrugged his shoulder causal. "The limit is your imagination."   
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Cassie," came the warning. "I'm not a toy."  
  
She choked back the giggle. "Okay, that is so loaded."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind," she cleared her throat and pushed back a rather interesting image that involved Andros, lots of buttons and sting. "So you and Ashley never... Wait," when something else occurred to her. "Have you ever..." she made a helpless gesture.   
  
"Ever what?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Did it."  
  
"It?"  
  
She frowned at him, wondering if he was yanking her chain. Then she remembered that this was Andros. "Have you ever been physical with a woman?"  
  
Without a blush, "No."  
  
That came as a surprise even when she suspected. "Never?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Andros watched her, amused by the tint of rose on her cheeks. "Does it bother you?"  
  
"No, no," she answered quickly in reassurance. "Of course not."  
  
He studied her with searching eyes, "It does, and I can see it on your face."  
  
"No, it doesn't," she repeated and felt her face grow hotter. "At least, not in the usual way."   
  
"What's the usual way?"  
  
"Um..." she groaned and stuck her feet under the covers. "You know what? I think we should just go to bed. Yeah, that is probably the best idea I've had all evening."  
  
Amusement was still evident on his face but he complied. "You're very strange, Cassie."  
  
"Thank you," she replied, helping him out of his jacket with much regret. Great, he's a virgin. That's all she needed.   
  
"Ashley was bothered by it as well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My being a ... a..." he searched his mind. "A virgin." When she turned to him sharply, "TJ told me the term for it once."   
  
"TJ corrupted you."  
  
"Why does it bother you?"  
  
"It doesn't bother me." She repeated insistently. "It's just... well... Most guys don't admit to such things. It's embarrassing."  
  
"Why?" confused. He wanted to remove his pants but thought better of it.   
  
"That's a good question actually. And I wish I had a good answer for you."  
  
"You Earth humans have some very strange hung ups."  
  
"Hung ups?" she asked, staring at him.  
  
"Yes," he replied, settling under the blanket and allowed her to wrap body around his and ignore the sudden tightening of his body. Contrary to what Cassie may think, he was more than a little physically inclined to move pass the link stage. "It's that what you call it."  
  
She shook her head. "Go to sleep, Andros."  
  
"I am," he replied, relaxing under the heat of her body. "And Cassie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"About Ashley. I want to tell her about our... sleeping arrangements. It would be unkind for her to find out from Zhane or someone else."  
  
"She knows."  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He paused for a moment, feeling her chin hit his chest as she yawned. "She is not upset, right?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here with her blessings."  
  
While he didn't quite understand what that meant, he assumed it was good since Cassie doesn't seem the least bit bothered by it. "Okay."  
  
"Andros?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been given permission by Ashley to shake you up a little. Do I have yours?"  
  
"Though I'm not quite sure what that entails, I assume it is good?"  
  
She grinned. "Oh, it's very good."  
  
"Then you have my permission to do what you wish."  
  
The giggled was bright and contagious. "Okay, that is just asking for trouble."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see. DECA, light off!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey yourself," Trini looked up, blinked and rubbed her eyes. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Aspirin?" Kim asked tentatively.   
  
The good doctor glanced from Kimberly's hopeful face to Tommy, who appeared to be trying to rub a hole through is forehead. "For which one of you?"  
  
"Both," Tommy sighed and sat down at a medical bed.   
  
"Headaches?"  
  
"Head pains," Kimberly corrected as she joined her lover on the bed with a groan. "I can't even think straight anymore."   
  
Nodding her head with some understanding, Trini got up and went to the cabinet. "It's only going to get worse before it gets any better."  
  
"We know," Tommy replied as he eyed the syringe in Trini's head. "I thought we were getting aspirin."  
  
"This is better," she replied, holding her hand out. "Arm, please."  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, he held out his arm. "Am I even allowed to ask what this is?"   
  
"Toradol, like aspirin but better." She tossed the needle away and reached for a fresh one. "Your next."  
  
"You carry this stuff around in your bag?" Kimberly asked, rolling her sleeve up as Trini filled the syringe again.   
  
"Sometimes," she replied tonelessly. She was in complete doctor mode now.  
  
Tommy nodded his head and got off the bed. The edge of the pain was already beginning to come off slowly so that it no longer like someone was building something in his head. But the pain was still a constant. The scattered notes and paper on the desk Trini had been sitting at caught his eyes. "What's this?" picking up a sheet filled with diagrams. "Looks like my chemistry homework in high school."  
  
"Might as well be high school chemistry for all the good it's doing me," Trini replied with some disgruntlement as she helped Kimberly from the bed. She sighed, put the medicine away and rubbed her eyes again. "Can't find a damn thing."  
  
Tommy turned to look at the dark circles around Trini's eyes. "You look exhausted."  
  
"I'm fine," waving away the concern.  
  
"No, you're not," he replied quietly. "Don't do this to yourself, Trini. We'll find another way to get through this."  
  
"Not much time left."  
  
"Killing yourself for this isn't going to make it any better," he replied looking at the silent Kimberly. She was watching her friend with eyes that asked the question that he wanted to know. "What were you doing anyways?"  
  
"Would you believe trying to come up with someway to keep you all alive?" She dropped the used medical supplies in the waste disposal. The last two hours had been a complete and utter waste of time and energy. There was nothing, absolutely nothing she could do. Even now the thought choked her.   
  
"Any luck?" Kim asked, her eyes watching Tommy's.   
  
"Did nothing more than give myself a headache," Trini sighed and sat down again. The disappointment in her best friend's eyes made her want to cringe. "Not giving up yet though."  
  
"Nor would we expect you to," Tommy replied dryly. "Forget the fact that you're working yourself into an early grave. Where the hell is Jason?"  
  
"Hopefully asleep," Trini answered easily, not the least offended by Tommy's tone. "It was getting pretty tired earlier so I sent him to bed."  
  
"Where he tossed and turned for the next two hours and got absolutely no where in terms of rest," Jason added sourly as he came in, one hand rubbing his temple while the other guided him into the infirmary. His eyes were blurred from exhaustion. "Aspirin, please."   
  
Trini was out of her chair and by his side in a flash. Helping him to a bed, she returned with a syringe and medicine bottle. "This should make it a little bottle."  
  
"I'd feel even better if you come to bed," he replied and winced as the needle penetrated skin. "I hate shots."   
  
"Me too," Trini replied. "It's strange that a lot of doctors don't like needles very much. We're not scared of them, just aren't particularly fond of them."  
  
"Trini..." Jason began.  
  
"I'm not coming to bed," she answered him with a indulgent smile. "No matter how tempting it may be. I've got less than an hour and four patients to attend to."  
  
"Four?" Tommy asked, eyeing the empty beds.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded her head firmly. "Four."  
  
Because he knew her well, and because he'd have done the same were he capable of it, Jason said nothing more and watched as Trini stepped back behind her desk and shuffled through her notes again. "Anything of use?"  
  
"Nada."  
  
"Keep trying, Angel," getting up, he placed his hands on her stuff and overly covered shoulders. "You'll do your best and that's all we can ask of you."  
  
"What if my best isn't good enough?" she asked, her eyes lifting a fraction to see Tommy and Kimberly join hands.  
  
Leaning forward, Jason brushed his lips with against her cheek. "It'll have to be. I have every faith in your abilities to pull of miracles."   
  
"Jason..."  
  
"It's okay," he whispered, not wanting Kim and Tommy to hear. "I'm prepared for it if it comes down to me."  
  
"I'm glad you are cause I'm certainly not."  
  
"I love you, Angel."  
  
She shut her eyes for a moment, turned her face and kissed the knuckles against her shoulder. Her resolve to find a way was only strengthened by his unwavering belief in her. "Je t'aime."   
  
He smiled. He had forgotten that she studied French while at the Peace Conference.   
  
"Hey! Can someone help me here?" Karone called, as she tried to yank a hand, and the body attached to it, through the door. "Zhane is being very stubborn about this." The two couples turned just in time to see Zhane come flying into the room when Karone tugged hard on his arm, sending the pair crashing to the ground. "Oww...."  
  
"Karone, are you all right?" Zhane asked scrambling off his girlfriend as fast as his bulky, graceless clothes would allow him. "Did I crush you?"  
  
"Karone?" Trini asked, from her seat, rather reluctantly to get up. "You all right there?"  
  
"I'll be even better when Zhane isn't groaning in his sleep cause he's head hurts," the pretty blonde answered cheerfully, waving away her boyfriends concerns. "Zhane, please stop. I'm fine."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Shaking her hair, mussing her hair up even more than before. "Trini, please tell this rock for a brain that it's not natural to suffer. And if someone can do something about the pain, he should allow them to help."  
  
Rolling her eyes, "Zhane, on the bed."  
  
"But..."  
  
"NOW!" Karone, Trini and Kimberly yelled at the same time.   
  
Tommy and Jason burst into laughter, dispelling some of the tension in the room. "Do as the ladies say, Old Great Silver Ranger. They will kick your ass if you don't."   
  
Never one to question the wise, Zhane meekly sat on the bed and held out his arm while Trini treated him for an extremely bad case of headaches. "What's the ETA on the next seal?"  
  
"One hour and counting," Tommy replied.  
  
"Are the numbers feasible?" Jason asked, his mind clicking away now that it no longer felt as if someone was running nails along the edge of his nerves.   
  
"Billy did them using the calculation on time lapse from the last couple of seals. Hopefully this will give us enough of a warning to do some good," Tommy rubbed his forehead again. Trini's little medicine may have helped but the pain was still coming.   
  
"It's not the one that blows that worries me now," Trini replied, swabbing the small patch of skin before injecting the needle. Zhane tensed visibly. "Relax, it's just a small pin prick. What's with you men and little nothings?"  
  
"I hate needles and I hate blood," Zhane replied with a sour look.   
  
"What do you mean, Doc?" Tommy asked, his hand tightening on Kimberly's. His heart pounded dangerously fast. Fear threatened him for a moment but he swallowed it for everyone's sake. [Be strong. Be strong. Be strong.]  
  
Trini didn't turn as she pulled a scanner from the wall. "I don't think I need to elaborate on that. We all know what I mean."   
  
The tough part is, they did too.   
  
"Are you going to have to stay here for the entire hour?" Kimberly asked, leaning her head against Tommy's shoulder, watching Jason and Zhane.   
  
The Silver Ranger's hand was laced with the mother-to-be of his child. He played with the long tapered fingers that rested in his palm. The two sat cuddling while Trini did a quick exam on Karone. He leaned over eagerly to catch even the merest of glimpse of what was happening with his child. Young, beautiful, in love and expecting a child together... they look so right.   
  
Kimberly turned her head to Jason: reflective and strong. The first of those from Earth to be chosen. The way his sad liquid brown eyes followed Trini, memorizing everything there was to know about her as if this would be the last moments of their lives together, made her heart ach. Until that moment, she hadn't realize his devotion to their old friend.   
  
"You all right?" Tommy whispered against her hair as he pressed his lips to her head.   
  
No, she wasn't okay. She wasn't the least bit okay with that chooses being made for them. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. Zhane deserved to see his child grow up. Jason deserved to be with the woman he loved. And she... She and Tommy deserved to be together again. But god help her, she still prayed that it wasn't Tommy to be the last; that her man was going to be all right. She still selfishly hoped it was one of the others. And it shamed her to no end.   
  
"Take off guys, get some rest," Trini announced as she dropped the scanner back into place. "Command deck in fifty-five minutes. We can watch the seal go together."  
  
"And you Trini?" Jason asked.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can come up with something... anything..." she raked her hand through her hair. The pressure, the strain, the fear, it was all taking a toll. "Just..." her face fell and she struggled for a moment to fight back the tears of frustration. "Just anything."   
  
Jason held her; just simply reached out and pulled her into his protective arms and held her tightly to him. "It's okay. We'll find a way."  
  
The others nodded their agreement, tension so high that no one dared to say anything more. Well, no one except Zhane, who couldn't take the pressure without letting some of it out. "Hey look at the bright side, at least it's not cold sleep."  
  
Trini turned so sharply in Jason's arms that she startled the usually alert Jason. "What did you say?" her eyes intent on the Silver Ranger's face.  
  
Sensing he put his foot in it again. Clearing his throat, he let out a pathetic laugh. "Hey, didn't mean anything by..."  
  
Springing forward, Trini grabbed Zhane's face and planted a solid smacking kiss on the startled Ranger's lips. "Zhane, you're a genius!" Then let go, heading toward the door at a run, "DECA! GET BILLY. TELL HIM I NEED HIM IN THE ENGINE ROOM ASAP! WE MAY HAVE JUST FOUND A TEMPORARY SOLUTION TO OUR PROBLEM!" She paused at the door. "Jason, honey. Go to bed." Then disappeared.  
  
Jason shook his head and stared at the empty doorway for a moment longer before getting up to follow. "Trying to follow her thought process is like trying to tame a tornado. Oh Zhane, we'll talk about that kiss later." Then disappeared through the door.   
  
The Silver Ranger blinked. "How did I get in trouble again?"  
  
Tommy shook his head and asked to the room at large. "What just happened?"  
  
TBC....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teaser Line: "Carlos, you are as stiff as a board. Want me to see if I can loosen you up a little?" 


	43. Being Human

Keys To The Universe  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
Author's Note: Sorry so taking so long with this chapter. I'm very much stuck right now on this story. Endings are always a lot more difficult than beginnings. But I'm working on it. I'll try to do better next time.   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Forty-Three - Being Human  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" Carlos asked as he sat down at the controls, hot cup of coffee in hand. But the process of sitting down seemed to be too much for his weary body. "Oh man, one more night like that I'm ready to throw myself into the nearest fire."  
  
Soft laughter trickled through. "Remind me to get you a copy of that poem... what's it called again?"  
  
He raised a brow at her. "I believe you're thinking of 'The Night I Cremated Sam McGee,' or something to that effect. I don't remember; it's been a while. And don't avoid the question. What are you doing still up? I'd have expected to have been relieved of duty hours ago."  
  
Ashley shrugged. "I did. Tanya relieved me a couple of hours ago but I couldn't sleep so I relieved her about fifteen minutes."  
  
"We all seem to be pulling short shifts."  
  
  
  
"Maybe it's better that way," she murmured.  
  
"Where's Cassie?"  
  
"Jumping Andros I suspect."  
  
Coffee spewed across the controls as Carlos coughed for breath, trying to dislodge the hot caffeine saturated drink that had gone down his windpipe. Ashley came over and helpfully patted him on the back and offered him a drink from her orange juice. After several more attempts at speaking, Carlos finally drew enough breath to ask, "WHAT?!?"  
  
"Drink some water," Ashley offered as she continued to rub his back to ease the coughing that was still coming on sporadically. "It will help to sooth the..."  
  
"Forget about the water, Ashley," setting that glass down with just a little too much force, sloshing water over onto his hand. Turning, he grabbed her by the shoulders. "What the hell did you just say?"   
  
Amused by the look of shock, horror and disbelief on his face, "I said that I think Cassie is probably getting into Andros's pants by now."   
  
There was simply nothing he could think of as an appropriate response to that particular statement.   
  
Winking, Ashley gave him a gentle nudge with her elbow. "Did I shock you?"  
  
"That's a good word for it," still unable to quite process it all.   
  
Grinning, Ashley rested her elbow on his shoulder and regarded him with a look of pure innocence. "What did I say?"  
  
Because she was being playful, because he was not thinking straight, because there was some great pressure upon them, because he was just simply tired, Carlos leaned in and kissed her. It was short, sweet and simple. And a whole lot nicer than either one would have expected it.   
  
Eyes still closed, Ashley pulled away. Licking her lips that still tasting the pressure there only a moment before, she couldn't help but wonder where that came from. Not that she was complaining or anything... it's been a while since she's felt the intimate touch of another person and this was certainly nice. But it did cross that invisible line of friendship that Cassie was always warning her about. Hum... where does that leave her?  
  
Carlos watched her for a moment, waiting for the reaction. [Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid idiot!] But was that done was done and he certainly wasn't going to say that he was sorry for it. The pleasure of having one's fantasy fulfilled beyond one's wildest imaginations was not something any healthy young man was going to freely admit to regretting it. Though when the slap across the face that he knew was coming finally does arrive, he might feel a tinge or two of misgiving.   
  
Licking her lips again, Ashley stubbornly kept her eyes shut. "That was... um..." she was trying to find the correct word for it. "That was..."  
  
His eyes followed that bubble gum pink tongue was it made it's way around the pale lips that had tasted like the nectars of the heavens. "Ashley?"  
  
"That was nice," she murmured, finally coming to the right word that would best describe it.  
  
[Nice?] He flinched at the word. Not exactly the word he was hoping for but he supposed that it could have been a whole lot worse. [That's right Carlos, look for the bright side of every shitty situation you manage to get yourself into. What were you thinking, you moron!] He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. And at the moment, the only thing he could think of to say was: "Oh."  
  
Her eyes popped open then, "But I can't be completely sure so let's try it again," and managed to grab him before he had time to react.   
  
It took a moment for him to even realize what was happening and by that time, Ashley had already taken full advantage of his slow reaction. With one hand on his shirtfront and the other curved firmly around his neck, she had full control of the kiss. She angled herself into the maximum contact point and took their friendship to a level he didn't realize they had entered.  
  
It was hot, open mouth and a little too intense for even Carlos.   
  
Swallowing the soft muffle protest that she hadn't been expecting considering he had initialed the first contact, Ashley backed him into the console, stepping toward until she was pressed directly against him, curved to curve, like two puzzle pieces that finally came together. With nothing in his world in the right position at the moment, Carlos could only hold onto the edge of the console and allow someone else in the driver's seat for the moment.   
  
Ashley broke contract only to lean her lips against the sensitive spot on his throat, making swallowing rather difficult. Her hand came around his back, slowly slipping under the multiple layers of clothes to rest against the thin, tight black uniform shirt. "Carlos, you are as stiff as a board. Want me to see if I can loosen you up a little?"   
  
Since speaking would require some brain function, he shook his head.   
  
"I promise to go gentle," she coaxed playfully, glad that Cassie had shown her the fine art of flirting. From where she was standing, Carlos was nervous as hell and completely out of his elements. Very on par with what her best friend described. It both amused and flattered her that he was this completely at her mercy. The only problem is: What was she doing?  
  
"Ashley," he squeaked then had to clear his throat to try again. "Ashley..."  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
[Good question.] But since it was the first time she had any control over anything in the recent days, she chose to ignore that little nagging voice in the back of her head that she suspected was her conscious screaming at her. Looking down at their pressed bodies, "Hum... Carlos, I think it is pretty apparent what I'm doing now. And if it isn't, I'm in serious need of schooling on becoming a woman. *And* if you make me say it out loud, you're probably not going to like the results that follow and this night will not turn out the way you want it to."  
  
Carlos shuddered as she pressed her chilled palm into the small of his back. "And what exactly would that be?"   
  
"You know, we're standing close enough that I know what you're thinking. Carlos? Are you blushing?"  
  
"Since you know that I am, even though you'd think with skin as dark as mine it wouldn't happen, why are you even asking?"  
  
She giggled. "To see if you'd blush even more."   
  
His attempts at trying to get away got him absolutely nowhere. Every time he twisted or turned in any attempt to get around Ashley, her body just seemed to move with him. After several more attempts, "Ashley, could you..."  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Adam asked, the grin on his face evidence enough that he was more than happy to interrupt whatever it was that was going on. "If you'd like us to come back..."  
  
Kat giggled as she watched Carlos turned a dull red while Ashley ducked her head, embarrassed. "Adam. Stop that. You're making them uncomfortable."  
  
"Well imagine how uncomfortable they would have been had we been five minutes later," he winked and took a seat. "Take off, you two. You've logged enough time for now. Kat and I will take over for a couple of hours."   
  
Carlos, startled, "But..."  
  
"What a great idea!" Ashley said, her head suddenly popped out from where it had been hiding in Carlos's shoulder. Something Cassie had said earlier just hit her. "We'll just take ourselves off and get some sleep or something."  
  
"Or something," Kat repeated with total understanding. She wiggled her fingers at them as Ashley dragged a befuddled Carlos out the door. "Have fun," she encouraged as she grinned at Adam.  
  
Adam rolled his eyes. "Everyone is just pairing up around here, aren't they?"  
  
"Why not?" Kat shrugged as she took her seat at communications.   
  
"Ashley," Carlos called as she continued down the corridor dragging his arm behind her. "Would you mind returning my arm to me? I'd kind of like to have the use of it when you're done."   
  
Glancing over her shoulders at him, she gave him the kind of smile that most men recognize as trouble. "You can have all of you back after I'm through with it." Too man Carlos wasn't most men.   
  
For one startling minutes, Carlos thought he had gone to heaven... then promptly fell into hell. [Bad Carlos. Bad, bad Carlos. Stop with the bad thoughts.] "Ahem... Er... Ashley?" He had the most disconcerting feeling that he was fast losing track of what was happening in his own life. "Where are we going?"  
  
"My room," she replied and proceeded to prove her point as she opened the door with a wave of her hand.  
  
He stopped at the door, digging his heels into the carpeting and one hand on the doorframe. Terrified that this was some sick joke that was fast going to turn into a nightmare, "Why?" wishing the hell his voice hadn't climbed up an octave.   
  
Tugging on the arm she was still holding, "Cause you and I are going to bed."  
  
Shocked at her bluntness, he released his hold on the doorframe and Ashley managed to give his arm one good tug, which turned out to be a mistake. She hadn't been expecting him to let go, and he hadn't been expecting her to exert so much force on the tug. The both went flying into her room in what some may say to be a rather graceless display of foreplay.   
  
Sprawled on top of the woman that's dominated a good portion of his fantasies, Carlos found that unlike the movies, novels and the occasional cheesy fan fictions, there was nothing remotely romantic about falling on top of a woman. Not only was it painful, it was also embarrassing. And how the heck do romantic heroes managed to land on a woman without crushing them to death?   
  
"Carlos, I can't breathe," Ashley wheezed out.  
  
"Sorry," he said and quickly rolled off of her... right onto Cassie's three-inch stilettos. "Ow..." it was like having a knife dug into his back.   
  
"Are you all right?" leaning up to look over his body. "Hum... I had wondered where she buried this to."  
  
He looked around the ground, littered with clothes and shoes. "Good god, you two are as bad as than Zhane."   
  
"That's not true," she replied, sitting up and tugging on his arm again. "We're lots worse. Zhane at least cleans up cause he wants Karone to go into his room. Cassie and I don't have that kind of incentive."  
  
There was no help for it, he laughed. "Well, as long as we know." Charmed by the laughter, she stood there for a moment, just admiring his physical beauty before she began the process of stripping him. Sputtering as she managed to yank his pull over off before he had any notion as to what she was about to do. "Wh... what are you doing?"  
  
"Taking your clothes off," she said, proceeding to tug on the sweatshirt he was wearing under the pullover.   
  
"Ashley!" he yapped as her hand found flesh. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned her arms to her side. "What are you doing?"  
  
She looked at him puzzled. "I thought that... You seem..." mortified now, "Sorry. I guess I read the signs wrong. I thought that given you kissed me first, that maybe you were interested in..." she wanted to die. "Guess I was wrong." She tried to back away from him but he was not having any of that.   
  
Still pinning her hands to her side, Carlos leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't the wildly passionate kiss they had shared earlier, but it was still more than some friendly kiss. It was sweetly innocent and wonderful gentle, the murmured words of reassurance after a hurt. He leaned his head against hers as she struggled to breath evenly. "Ashley, I'm more than interested and well you know it. But I'll be damned if I'm going to hop into the sack with you simply because that's what everyone else is doing."   
  
Still feeling somewhat unsure, "You know, men usually aren't this complicated when it comes to sex."  
  
"I'm not an usual man. I'm me."   
  
"Right," she sighed.   
  
"What's going on, Ashley?"  
  
She looked up at him, into those dark eyes that offered not just friendship and love, but a complete acceptance that one could hope to be worthy of in a lifetime. Pulling away, she turned and sat on the bed to face him. "I feel so dead inside. Kissing you, touching you, feeling your heartbeat under my fingers, hearing your breath hitch... it makes me feel alive. For the first time in so long, I feel something besides this dreadful dullness. I... I... I guess I wanted that." Her eyes were pleading wounds. "Does that make me a bad person?"  
  
"Of course not," he assured her as he sat beside her, offering her his shoulder to lean on. "It makes you human, like everyone else. Don't get me wrong, I'm not too happy with the thought that you were going to use me to cure this emotional void you seemed have fallen in. But I can understand it."  
  
Nodding her head slowly, "I apologize for my behavior."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"I should. I need to."  
  
"You shouldn't and you definitely don't need to. It's not like I didn't enjoy it." That brought the laugher it was suppose to. Linking his fingers with hers, "Look, I think you pretty much figured out how I feel about you, Ash. I'm not going to pretend that I don't want you, that'd be a pretty dumb ass move on my part. But I'm not going to just..." the words were hard in coming. "I won't play second fiddle. Nor will I settle for anything less that the real thing. I know that you want me to help you fill in this deadness inside, and if I had half the brains that everyone else seem to think I have, I'd say to hell with my pride and just give into the physical pleasure of things. And as flattered as I am that you would turn to me, I don't want to be that guy. I want more. I deserve more."   
  
"Yes you do," Ashley couldn't help but reply. Carlos has changed; he's grown into a man.   
  
He nodded. "I should leave."  
  
"Please don't," tightening her fingers around his. "You're right, you deserve more and so do I. So, what do you say about starting over?"  
  
"Starting over?"  
  
"A nice slow progression. Starting with something as normal as dating."  
  
He grinned at her suddenly. "Why as the Power Rangers ever done anything that was normal?"  
  
"True," she admitted. "And so in that spirit, would you mind sleeping with me?" she held up an hand. "Just sleep, no sex... unless you want it."  
  
Carlos rolled his eyes. "I'm a guy. Of course I want it."  
  
Laughing, "No, I meant..."  
  
"I know what you meant," he nodded his head. "Sleeping badly?"  
  
"Have you notice the sublevel temperatures that we have to endure?" she asked exaggeratedly as she yanked her jacket off. "Of course I've been sleeping terribly. Though Cassie and I did crawl into bed together to share body heat. And since she's currently sharing her body heat with Andros, maybe you can..."  
  
"Help you get some rest?" he asked oh-so-diplomatically. "Now that I can do."  
  
She paused as she reached for her pj pants. "Carlos?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He smiled. "What are friends for? But I still want that date."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Billy, there has to be something you can do.?"  
  
"I'm not a miracle worker, Trini. And even if we had the right parts..."  
  
"We don't exactly have an abundance of time here, Billy."  
  
"I know that!" he snapped sharper than he had intended. But Trini didn't seem to mind in the least as she began to pace the length of the chamber. "But we simply don't have the resources and the energy to do anything about it. And even if we can spare the power needed to run the cryogenic machine, we cannot guarantee that whoever goes in will come back out." He pointed to Zhane. "Didn't you read the records? He barely made it out without permanent damage to his body, not to mention his powers."   
  
"I'm willing to take that chance," Trini announced. "Besides which, we're not talking about years just days, enough time for us to figure out what the hell is going on."  
  
"I appreciate your consideration in that," Billy began again slowly. "And even if I could get this contraption working again, we only have one. And we've got four seal bearers still left."  
  
"Three in less then ten minutes," she shot back with a heavy breath. "I'll figure out something else with the others, we can at least..." she paused and gave herself a moment to think slowly. "Wait," she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, too many thoughts and ideas were forcing their way to the surface at the rate that she was having a difficult time comprehending all at once. "We've been minimizing the damage all along, haven't we?"  
  
The others traded quick looks. "Well, you're the doctor. You tell us."  
  
She threw Tommy a glare and began to run things through her head that she really hasn't been paying enough attention to until now. "The sleepiness, the exhaustion, the headaches... Of course."  
  
  
  
"Angel face," Jason reached over and stopped her as she walked passed him. Just watching her was making him dizzy. "You're going to verbalize more of that cause the rest of us are totally at sea here."  
  
"You know what's the best place to have a heart attack?"  
  
"A hospital?" Kimberly offered.  
  
Trini made a face, "Okay, what's the second best place to have a heart attack?"  
  
Jason frowned. It was a question that was almost familiar. "Wait, the Peace Conference...." He shut his eyes and visualized the podium. "The ocean, the water... no, wait.... The low temperatures of the ocean helps to slow the circulation and..."  
  
She kissed him. "You got it. We've been slowing our bodies' metabolism all along."   
  
Smirking at the ironies, "So we were geniuses without even trying."  
  
"Can the two of you talk to the peanut gallery here?" Tommy asked with amusement at their tender exchange. If he hadn't been so completely pleased with his own relationship right now, he might be jealous of the absoluteness that seem to emanate from the two of them. "Cause some of us didn't go to the Peace Conference or graduated from medical school."   
  
As Trini explained to Tommy and the other the concept of the cryogenic technology, Jason pulled Billy aside quietly. "Can you get the one working right now?"  
  
It was the look in Jason's eyes that curtail the protest on Billy's lips. "I'll need another hour or two."  
  
Jason nodded, accepting that Billy was giving it his all. "One more seal will go before then. That'll only leave two of us left if we can shove Zhane into that contraption first."   
  
"Why Zhane?"  
  
Shrugging, "Not to sound sexist or bias, but I would guess that Kim will go next. Zhane's got a kid on the way, no way in hell we're going to risk his not being around to raise his child. He makes it no manner what, we clear?"  
  
Billy nodded, not mentioning what he thought on this. Jason's reasoning spoke volumes of what kind of man he was. Billy couldn't have asked for a better friend or brother. "That still leaves you and Tommy."  
  
Jason grinned. "I have every confidence in the world that Trini will come up with something or die trying. But let's hope we arrive at Gideon first before it comes to that."   
  
"The estimated time put us there with two seals to spare."  
  
"That's before we realized that the timetable changes with every seal that breaks. And on top of that, we still haven't figure out exactly how the keys are extracted. All they've been able to tell us that it's in a chamber of some sort."   
  
"So in the mean time, you and Tommy may end up with heart attacks," Billy commented dryly.   
  
"Work hazards," Jason replied, glancing over at Tommy, who was deep in discussion with Trini and Zhane. "But in the mean time, see if you can fashion a second chamber, just in case."  
  
"Can I ask a quick question, cause I can since the you are ready to join your workaholic girlfriend over there," Billy said with a smile.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Jason tasted the word on his tongue and found it not quite to his liking. "Hum... I think Trini might objection to that term. Companion? Significant Other? Better Half? Lover?"  
  
"Too much information now," Billy informed him with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "But back to my question..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He tilted his head and regarded his oldest friend with a critical eye. "Do you ever think of yourself first and say to hell with everyone else?"  
  
"Of course," Jason replied with a firm nod of his head.  
  
"When?" Billy demanded.   
  
Jason grinned. "When I'm trying to convince Trini she need rest."  
  
"And how is that self serving?"  
  
For a moment, he seemed offended. "You don't expect me to let her go to bed alone, do you?"   
  
This wrung a laugh from the genius.   
  
"What are you two whispering about over there?" Kim demanded after several moments of getting lost in the techno junk that Trini and Zhane were spewing at one another.   
  
"Just catching up on some stuff," Billy replied with a quick grin.   
  
Trini sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm going to head back to the medical facilities. Why don't the rest of you head up to the command deck? We should have another seal going soon. Give me a two minute warning."  
  
"I'll join you," Jason replied quietly.  
  
"No," she shook her head at him firmly, her eyes going to Billy for a moment, wondering what the former Blue Ranger was grinning about. "You're a huge distraction on the best of days. I need to work, Jason. I'm sorry."  
  
He nodded his understanding, though his eyes told her what he really thought of the idea, and motion for the other to precede him. "Don't work too hard, Angel Face," he murmured as he kissed her before leaving.   
  
"He's worried," Billy informed Trini as the good doctor watched the others go.   
  
Trying to hide her upset. "He should be."  
  
"He's worried about you," he corrected with a grimace.   
  
She closed her eyes to block out that pain. "I know."  
  
"Don't you ever cry anymore, Trini?" Billy asked, seeing devastation that seemed to be etched permanently on her features. "Or have you taught herself not to be human now?"  
  
Giving him the evil eye, "I love you, Billy. And right now, I'd love to break several bones in your body."   
  
Not the least concerned over that less than subtle threat; he's learned over the years that if Trini means to do you harm, she wouldn't be kind enough to warn you first. "You can lean on us, you know. We are all in this together."  
  
"I know that," she snapped back without any heat.   
  
"So why do you insist on breaking yourself?" Billy asked mildly as he began a cursory inspection of the cryo tube that had been Zhane's home for nearly two years.   
  
"You want my job? You're more than welcome to it."  
  
"Don't change the subject," he warned her. "I'm getting really good that this whole sage thing."  
  
"Cause you kissed and made up with TJ?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact."  
  
"Or cause you've finally accepted your stages of grief."  
  
"Again, you're changing the subject."  
  
"I'm good at that," she replied. "I gotta go."  
  
"We still have time."  
  
"Not much of it."  
  
"Trini?" he regarded her with the look of an old friend that understood well.   
  
She shook her head. "I can't help being what I am, Billy. You and Jason are going to have to accept that I cannot and I will not give up what little control I have in this crazy life we've chosen for ourselves. I'm use to being the one people are dependant upon. I can't help myself."  
  
"Old habits die hard, huh?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Just be careful, all right? If this thing doesn't kill you, you're running your body to the max might."  
  
"I'll keep it in mind."  
  
"Not that I'm all that concerned that it would happen of course."  
  
"Really?" surprised at this.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why is that?" curious now.  
  
"Your boyfriend will kill you before that ever happens."  
  
"Boyfriend?" testing the word out with a frown. "I don't think Jason would care for that title much. Jason is anything but a 'boy.' Beau? Gentlemen Friend? Lover? Paramour? Cicisbeo?"  
  
Billy cringed. "Okay, that's enough. Get out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How much more time have we got?" Jason asked, crossing his arms as the small group strolled down the corridor.   
  
"Just under ten minutes," Tommy announced with a sigh as he rubbed his temples with a little more pressure. The pounding that the medication had taken off was coming back with vengeance. If he took slow, shallow breaths, it didn't quite feel like someone was trying to a drill a hole in his head.   
  
"You all right?" Kimberly asked, quietly, her arm around his waist.  
  
"Headache is coming back," he answered, forcing a smile to reassure her. "Just the usual stuff."  
  
"That's to be expected," Zhane said tiredly, refusing to give into the impulse to pound his head into the nearest wall to see if an external pain will help elevate some of the internal ones. "Trini did warn us that it was going to get worse before it gets any better."  
  
"For one of us maybe," Kimberly said quietly, tightening her hold on her lover. The stress was catching up now. "It's just a couple more hours before this will all be over, for better or for worse."  
  
"Thanks for that pep talk, Kimmy," Jason laughed humorlessly as he pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled through his mouth.   
  
"So assuming that Billy can get the cryo thingy up and running," Kimberly started in hopes of distracting Tommy from the obvious discomfort he was feeling. Maybe being so petite has its advantages. The medication seemed to be staying in her system longer. "Who is going to go into that thing?"  
  
"Not me, that's for sure," Zhane replied as he squeezed Karone's hand.  
  
The concerned mother-to-be seemed startled. "Why not?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, unable to comprehend why should she would think to ask such a question. "I think once in a lifetime is more than enough. You have any idea what the thing does to you? It's like being buried alive." He shook his head firmly. "No thank you. I'd rather be swallowed by the great mountain of Tantila than get into one of those things again."   
  
"But if it's the only way..." Jason put in quietly.  
  
Zhane didn't reply. He had no desire to commit himself to that hell again. But Karone and the baby....  
  
"Let's not worry about who goes into it until we know that Billy can fix it," Karone concluded as reasonably as possible though it was obvious that she was upset by her lover's unwillingness to consider the idea.   
  
"Metal stakes," Tommy muttered as he grabbed the wall for a moment to steady himself, not wanting to topple Kim as he lost his balance.   
  
"What?" Jason asked, as he stopped to turn to his friend.   
  
"Huge metal stakes that we use to use on camping trips to secure the tents with? That's what's in my head right now," he squeezed his eyes shut and blocked up the nauseating feeling that was rising to his throat. "With Paul Bunyan driving them in."  
  
Jason gave a mirthless chuckle as he came around and nudged Kimberly out of the way. "Looks like we have ourselves a winner."  
  
"No, no," Tommy insisted and shook his head. That turned out to be a very bad plan as the world spun around him and Jason had to catch him before he collapsed to his knees. "We still have ten minutes."  
  
Pulling one arm over his shoulder, Jason waited while Zhane grabbed Tommy's other arm. "Do you see the rest of us doubling over with pain? Stop being so stubborn." He grunted as the full wait of someone topping over six feet in height came down around his shoulders. "DECA, get Trini. Tell her to meet us in the infirmary if she's not there already. We've got her next patient coming in."  
  
Tommy made unintelligible noises for a moment before he turned to Zhane. "I had hoped it would be you."  
  
Zhane looked away from the sympathy in Tommy's eyes to see the disappointment in Karone's that she simply couldn't hide. [Me too.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teaser line: Cassie giggled and hopped on the bed. "And what exactly happened?" 


	44. Couples

Keys To The Universe  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: You know, it's been 44 chapters… Do I really have to do this anymore?   
  
Rated: R due to context. I'm having some real fun with the content part of this story.   
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
Author's Note: I'm having some trouble coming up with an ending. I know most people want that 'happily ever after' moment when good defeats evil and so forth… but who ever said it was easier to write the happy endings have never tried it before. So I'm posing the questions to the readers, what do you want to see? (Mind you, I may not always do what people suggest but I'll definitely take everyone's opinions into consideration.)   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Forty-Four - Couples  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Koran asked quietly, his eyes deeply trouble by the signs of resignation in the Silver Ranger's usually merry face. While the young man tried to keep up appearances, optimistic and lively as is his style, there was no life reflected in his eyes. "Anything at all?"  
  
"Have some of your people ready to receive us when we get in," Zhane instructed and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid there will be some of us that will not be in the best of condition when we do arrive. And it would be wise to have beds ready for the ones that aren't going into the chamber. Everyone is pushing themselves to the limits here."  
  
"We understand."  
  
"With all due respect, Elder. You couldn't possibly begin to," Zhane shook his head and looked over at Adam, who was shaking his head at him slowly, the admonishment clear in his eyes. "We'll check in with base once we have more to report."  
  
"Of course," the Grand Elder looked to the former Black Ranger and bowed, his concern conveyed in one glance and was understood. "May Zordon protect you all."  
  
"Thank you Elder," and disconnected the communication. The silence that followed was so oppressing that Adam couldn't take it for more than few seconds. "Why did you send Kat away?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you alone," Zhane answered without turning away from the screen. The vast space gave him some semblance of peace these days. "Trini is a little busy right now or I'd to go her as the lady of my heart suggests, but I seem to be doing pretty good with you." He winced and pressing her forefingers into his temple, making dents here until he could breath again. "These things are killing my head."   
  
"You want anything?" Adam asked as he silently observed the Silver Ranger bit back what should have been an agonizing scream of pain. "Maybe you should go down to…"  
  
"I'd only be in the way," Zhane replied and took a long, deep breath to keep himself from passing out. Much too embarrassing. "The doctor gave me something earlier to numb the aches but it's beginning to wear off."  
  
"Or the pain has increased since the recent break and the medicine is no longer strong enough to suppress it," Adam suggested. "Trini is right, this is going to get a whole lot worse before it gets any better for us all."  
  
Sherry golden eyes opened to stare. "Are you feeling the increase in pressure?"  
  
"Some," Adam replied quietly. "Not anywhere near what you and Jason and Kim must be going through."   
  
"I'm doing okay."  
  
"Yeah, right," he laughed. "Don't play hero here, Zhane. If you need help, ask."  
  
"I need Karone to not worry so much." Zhane closed his eyes and blocked out some of the dizzying effects. "The look on her face when Tommy hit the floor… I've never known anyone to be so disappointed. It hurt just to see it."   
  
Nodding his head slowly, Adam sighed with resignation. He should have guessed that this was about the mother of his child. "Zhane, have you thought about doing something to keep Karone's mind off the problems that we are facing?"  
  
"Like what?" Zhane replied dryly. "There isn't exactly an abundance of things to be done while we are trapped here with ticking bombs."  
  
"Have you told her about the will?"  
  
"What good would that do? It'll only make her think that I won't make it to the end."  
  
"And do you?"  
  
"Do I what?" confusion reigned.  
  
"Do you think that you are going to make it to the end?"  
  
Zhane paused for a minute, honestly considering the question carefully. "I…" he shrugged suddenly. "I don't know." He nodded his head as if confirming something in his mind. "Other than my concern that Karone will be left alone and unprotected, I haven't really thought about what the consequences of these coming days will be."   
  
"I think you have, you just don't want to be conscious of it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We won't be having this conversation if you didn't," Adam pointed out. "You're upset that it wasn't you that got to be the one this time around… again. You're feeling physical effects of it not being you and you're angry and probably frustrated about it. To top it off, Karone is upset by it as well. And you've been putting Karone's feelings and needs above everything else in life right now. It's easy to label this as an emotional reaction to her needs rather your own; because in your mind, it's probably selfish to think of yourself right now when the woman you love is obvious hurting for you." He studied the young man. A touch of a smile appeared, "How close am I?"  
  
Staring at Adam, Zhane had the over whelming urge to slug the guy. "I really hate you right now."  
  
Grinning, he took no offense. "They say that the truth will set you free. But those people probably never had days like the ones we're experiencing right now. But the truth is, 'truth,' whatever that may be, hurts like hell sometimes."  
  
"There are times when I wish I have never even heard of the Power Rangers and Zordon," Zhane replied honestly. It felt like a physical pain to say it out loud but he wasn't about to shrink from it now. "I've given so much to this life that…." The anger was mounting but he had hold of it tightly. "I'm not sure if I can give anymore."  
  
"But you will," Adam predicted easily.   
  
"Why should I?" Zhane asked forcefully. "Why should I need to? I've done my part."  
  
"Because you won't know how to live any other way. You won't be the same man if you didn't. The best part of you is tied to this life. And when you get pass this anger and fear, you'll realize that you won't have it any other way."   
  
Silence was met by this followed by, "I hate you," he repeated.  
  
"I know," Adam answered nonchalantly.  
  
Stunned, "You're not even going to argue with me?"  
  
"Why should I?"   
  
Zhane had no reply to that.  
  
"You're spoiling for a fight, Zhane. But you've come to the wrong place for it. I'm a Zen practitioner; we don't fight our way through life. Plus, I can name a few people that would have our heads if we were to get into a slugfest while on duty."   
  
The Silver Ranger winced painfully. "I thought Trini was going to have me chained to the wall after the last time."  
  
"Exactly." Adam smiled and glanced at the door just as Kat returned from her coffee run. "Ah… Kat. Good timing. Zhane was just about to leave."  
  
"I was?" asked the Silver Ranger.  
  
"Yes," Adam replied with a nod. "You were going to go get something for your headache that isn't going to land yourself and some unfortunately friend in the infirmary being scolded by an irritated doctor we all know and love, who will more than happily kick your ass around Jupiter if you do anything to cause her more sleepless nights."  
  
Seeing the wisdom to it, "Right," and moved to the door. "Adam?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Any time you need another good swift kick in the head again, just call. I'll come running."  
  
Zhane made a face then waved his good bye.   
  
Kat stared after the retreating back of the young man before handing the cup of really bad java to Adam. "What was that all about?"   
  
Adam shrugged. "Zhane's gone nuts."  
  
"Oh," nodding her head in perfect understanding. "That's nice. Want a cookie?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Start marching."   
  
"No."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"No."  
  
"There's literally nothing more you can do."  
  
"No."  
  
"Trini!"  
  
"No," she repeated.   
  
Jason crossed his arms and growled at her. "You're being unbelievably stubborn about this."   
  
She turned and smiled tightly at him. "I know."   
  
"Come to bed," he urged.  
  
"Tommy…"  
  
"Has Kimberly," he completed for her. "There's nothing more you can do for him now except not work yourself into an early grave. We still need a doctor around."   
  
"Nice to know that I'm appreciated," she murmured and checked the vital screen before her. "Okay, he's breathing is steadier now and his heart rate is back to… well, it's semi normal and we'll leave it at that. But his blood pressure…"  
  
"You knew this was coming, so let it go."   
  
"How can I?" she asked softly as her eyes traveled to the med. bed the currently housed their friend and fellow former ranger. Kimberly sat by his bedside, one hand holding his gently, eyes riveted by his face. "God, I can't even begin to imagine what's she's going through."  
  
Jason nodded his head slowly, "I can," then kissed the top of her head. "It feels like hell, only ten times worse."   
  
She turned around the wrapped her arms around his middle. For the moment, she simply allowed herself the tiny piece of paradise that she's managed to create for herself. It gave her a secret little thrill to know that this man, this wonderfully big and powerful man, loved her, adored her, and wanted to be with her. In dark little moments, she wondered why. But those moments were few and she simply allowed herself to know that this man would die for her. "Jason, I…"  
  
"Shh…" he squeezed her tight for a moment, showing her that he feared the same way she did. "We'll be okay."  
  
Accepting that he needed to comfort her the same way she needed to comfort him, "Are you in pain?" she asked quietly, already knowing the answer. The amount of pressure increased after Tommy's seal blew would have easily surpassed the amount of medication she gave them for the headaches.   
  
"Some," he admitted quietly so not to alarm her. "But I can live with it."  
  
She nodded her head, thankful for his thoughtfulness, though she hadn't expected anything less from him. "I don't want to risk damage with over medication," she confided apologetically.   
  
"I know," he replied and kissed her forehead. He was tired, tired of just about everything right then. "Come back to the room with me, let's get some sleep."   
  
"You cold?" she asked, giving into the need to be with him as she glanced over and signaled Kim. Her friend's eyes acknowledged her for a moment and Trini was startled by the look she saw there. For a split second, she thought to go to Kim and ask what's wrong. But Kimberly had already turned away, shielded her eyes from Trini.   
  
"I'm always cold these days," Jason answered, guiding Trini toward the door. He felt resistance and looked down to see her watch Kimberly over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I'm not sure," she replied slowly as the door to the infirmary closed behind them and they made their way back to their quarters. "Kim had this strange…. You're going to think I'm crazy."  
  
"No I won't," he laughed, amused that she would think such a thing about herself. "Don't you know by now that there's no one's opinion I trust more than yours?"  
  
For some reason, she blushed. "Well… I thought… hum…"  
  
"Spill it," he commanded lightly and grabbed her around the waist just as they reached their room. "Spill it or I'll have to torture it out of you."  
  
She laughed as he attempted to tickle her through several layers of clothes. "You can't even touch me much less hit me with the ten-finger torture touch," she jabbed him with her forefinger. "Admit, ole fearless one, you have no weapons at your disposal to make me talk."   
  
Hr raised a brow slowly. "Hum… if I didn't know better, I'd say that was a challenge." Trini's eyes went wide and she backed up slowly while Jason tilted his head and regarded her with an unholy glint in his eyes. "And Trini, you know how I am when it comes to challenges, especially ones that are issued by those that I respect."   
  
Damning the fact that the room was too small and the door was behind those wide shoulders, Trini attempted to sooth her way out of this. This last time she accidentally issued a challenge, it was at the Peace Conference and her face had been a wonderful shade of eggplant after forty five minute minutes of consecutive laugher. "Jason…. I didn't mean it. I was just…"  
  
"Oh, no, no, no," he shook his head at her. "You're not getting out of this," as he grabbed her on the way to the bed.   
  
Laughing, she landed on her back and lost her breath. "Jason, what happened to sleeping?"  
  
"We can sleep after I've deprived you of all the secrets," he murmured as his lips brushed sensually against the expose column of throat. His hand undid the zipper to the jacket slowly, "Now, we were talking about Kimberly?"  
  
"You're going to seduce the answers from me?" she asked as the second layer came off. [Better than tickling any day.]   
  
"Can you think of more a pleasurable way of doing so?" he asked, lips grazing what small patches of skin the undressing process was slowly uncovering. "Now, about our dear old friend…"  
  
"Hum…" she shifted her position to allow him to pull the heavy pullover from head before his lips found hers for the briefest of moments. Trini had no doubt in her mind that he had the patients and control to do exactly what he said he was going do, painfully seduce the hell out of her to get her to talk. And since her brain was quickly turning into a bowl of gelatin, she was not exactly up to par to play games with him for long. "She was… Kim was… oh, that's really nice."  
  
"I do aim to please," he laughed and pulled his own jacket off. He was rapidly becoming over heated. Trini was anything but cold in her affects upon him. "What about Kimmy again?"  
  
Shaking her head, she used the few moments while he undressed to clear some of the mists from her head. "I thought she looked almost guilty when she turned and looked at us."  
  
Unbuttoning the flannel that had been dug out from somewhere, Jason frowned. "Guilty?" though he had noted that his friend had been unusually quiet since Tommy's collapse. "What could she possibly be feeling guilty about?"  
  
"I have no idea," Trini said, helping him with the next layer of clothes.   
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Tommy is now 'safe' while the rest of us are…"  
  
"Hum… hole in that theory. Kimberly is still one of the remaining three."  
  
"True, but at least she no longer has to worry about Tommy being the last one."  
  
"True," she conceded with nod as she enjoyed the feel of tightly coiled muscles ripple under her hand as she touched his arms. "Of course, as her best friend, I really should be over there trying to weasel out the information from her so that…"  
  
"Oh no you don't," he announced as he finally came to the end of the long line of divulging of clothing, and pulled her back into the bed. She was down to the tight baby tee and leggings now while he only had the his tank top and jeans that were a bit snug but warm. "Not until I've managed to learn all your deadly secrets, Angel. I've been challenged and you know that I never walk away from a rightful challenge."  
  
Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled the thick blankets over them. Heated they may be, but cold they still are. "And what if I have no more secrets?"  
  
"You're a woman," he laughed. "Women always have tons of secrets that they keep from men. One of the more charming qualities I find in the gentler sex. Of course now that you've fairly asked for me to torture them out of you..."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is it with you and sneaking out of bed?" Cassie asked groggily as she just barely made out Andros's shape in the dim light. "You have any idea how annoying it is to know that the guy you're sharing a bed with is so very eager to get out of the bed without so much as a 'good morning?' What is up with that?"  
  
For a moment, there was completely and befuddled silence. "You know, Cassie, it just occurred to me that oftentimes I get completely lost in conversations where there is no real answer to any question because there is not exactly any questions to be answered. And I'm beginning to suspect that you tend to want to confuse me for your own amusement."   
  
"You finally figured that out, did you?" Cassie asked, sitting up and shivering in the cold. "Come back here and keep me warm."   
  
There was an unseen war that took place. "I need to be on duty soon."  
  
"Why?" pulling the sheets around her and putting her foot on the freezing ground. "I hate mornings."   
  
"It's fifteen hundred hours Earth time."   
  
"Forget that," Cassie said as she stood then whimpered when all the muscles along her calf tightened wrong. The cold was causing all kinds of physical problems for everyone on the ship. The cramping of her calf muscles was small compared to some of the other problems suffered by others.   
  
"Are you all right?" appearing from nowhere in the dark. It was a rather discerning move and managed to give Cassie a start. When she jerked in his arms, "What's the matter?"  
  
"You scared me," she breathed. "I thought you were across the room."   
  
"I was," he replied kneeling to feel the tight muscles along her leg. "Sit down," one hand on her waist as he gently guided her to sit. "Were you having cramps last evening?"   
  
"Little ones," she admitted as he massaged the tension from her legs. She hissed as he worked a knot out from just below the knee. "But I did some stretches to loosen up some stuff before I went looking for you."   
  
"You should have said something before we went to bed," he replied and lifted her leg. "I could done something about the pain."  
  
"Other than send me to Trini, what could have you done?" she asked then yapped as something horribly painful shot up her leg. She gave a whimper. "Why did you do that for?"  
  
"I'm loosening the muscles and dissimulating the nerves," he replied quietly, gently nudging the sensitive areas with his mind so as not to dig his fingers too deeply into the soft flesh. "I'm also gently relaxing the muscles along your spine and neck so that the rest of your body can be at ease."  
  
"Hum…" allow him to help her lay back while he continued to work the tight knots from her calves. "This is better than a deep tissue massage." Feeling a thousand tiny fingers work their way up and down her back and along her neck and just behind her ears. "Whoa… must be nice to be Kovian."   
  
"It has its benefits," he replied with a smile as he watched her go completely soft under his ministrations.   
  
Andros was a man that never gives into his own impulses, too dangerous when one wielded the power behind the Power Morphers. But at the moment, he would have given anything to just lean down and kissed the gentle smile that graced the Pink Ranger's face. There was something almost sensual about the way she was enjoying herself. And there was simply nothing more gratifying than knowing a woman was taking pleasure from his touch.   
  
The lines in which his thoughts were currently carrying him were precarious at best and down light suicidal at worse. Clearing his throat, he slowly pulled away.   
  
"Where to?" grabbing his arm. For someone who was only moments before a puddle of warm flesh, she moved surprisingly fast.   
  
"Command deck," he said, slowly extracting himself before she could tell that he was more than a little bothered by the fact that she was literally sitting there with only a sheet and several pieces of clothing that did nothing to hide her delectable self between them. And while Andros boasts of having an incredible self-mastery of control over himself, he had no wish to test that theory with the lovely Pink Ranger. "I haven't pulled a shift in a while."  
  
"I think we're doing pretty good with several of you not able to work for long stretches at a time," Cassie said gathering the sheets more tightly around her. "Why don't you come back to bed for a little while longer?"  
  
"No, I don't want the others to be overburdened simply because…"  
  
"You need rest like the rest of us poor humans?" she asked sweetly.  
  
He smiled, knowing that if he stayed longer, he'll no doubt give in her to pleads. Or she'll try to forcefully get him back into bed as she's proven she's willing to do before. "Rest. I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
"I won't be here in a few hours," she warned with a pout.   
  
"Then I'll see you around," he replied, unwilling to give into her. "This war isn't over Cassie, we all have to do our parts."  
  
With a sigh, cause she knew he was right, "Fine then. I should go relieve one as well. It's been a while since I pulled any shifts too. Maybe I can pull Ashley from whatever it is she is doing to join me." A quick grin bloomed on her face.   
  
"I don't like that gleam in your eyes," Andros said cautiously. "What is going through that devious mind of yours?"  
  
Cassie let out a squeal of laugher and leapt up to catch him around the neck, planting a full kiss on him.   
  
He allowed himself a moment to enjoy the intimate physical contact and soon found himself lost in the soft sphere of Cassie's imagination. He pulled back quickly before she realized that he had slipped into her thoughts without permission. Pulling back, he took a moment to compose himself. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Of course," she replied happily and dropped the sheets, which caused Andros to advert his eyes quickly. "So shy," she teased as she pulled on clothes.   
  
Blushing, he cleared his throat again and headed for the door. "I'll see you later."   
  
"Andros?" she called.  
  
"Yes?" turning back just in time to catch her in his arms.   
  
She kissed him again, open mouth and intimate. "You will most definitely see me later," she promised with a smile that promised both heaven and hell.  
  
Andros had a queasy feeling that he's just walked into some strange and wonderful new world.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley groaned and rolled closer to the warmth that seemed to induce an extraordinary amount of pleasure in every nerve ending of her body. It was almost better than rocky road ice cream at noon on the hottest day of the summer. Almost. Snuggling closer, she was rudely awaken by the abrupt departure of the said warm object that had been the source of the first good night's sleep in a while.   
  
"Ow!"   
  
Eyes reluctantly opening, Ashley was startled to see Carlos's head slowly rise from the other side of the edge of the bed. He appeared quite disgruntled. "Carlos? Are you all right?"  
  
"I will be as soon as my posterior stop feeling like someone kicked it sharply with three inch stilettos, which was exactly what he had landed on. "Okay, this is the second time I've landed on this thing," then threw the offensive object, pink Steve Madden's with a little black bow on the back, across the room. He sighed and looked up at Ashley. "You know, I've got a feeling that these things weren't designed for two."   
  
Feeling ridiculously happy, she startled to giggle. Then it turned into outright laughter. Three minutes later, she was rolling around the bed trying to hold her stomach in.   
  
"Okay," Carlos said as he slowly got up, shivering the entire time, "I must have missed something between here and the fall."  
  
"Sorry," she managed to gasp out and scooted over to allow him back into the bed. "I was just thinking of something."  
  
"Care to share with the rest of the class here?" he asked, warming his arms with his hands. If he wasn't mistaken, the temperature on the ship may have hit zero Celsius.   
  
"It has something to do with an episode of Sex and the City."  
  
"You watch that stuff?"  
  
"Of course," she said and leaned up on her elbow. "How else am I to navigate through the wilds of New York?"  
  
He was silent for a moment. "I didn't know that you had time to watch television much less think that far into the future."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Shrugging, "I haven't really thought of what's going to happen beyond the next couple of hours. And who knows how many of us will actually survive this ordeal, assuming the all hell doesn't break loose in the mean time or afterwards. Jarian isn't the last of the threats to us and we…"  
  
Ashley groaned. "Aren't we Mr. Sunshine, today?"  
  
Because he couldn't help but feel bad for raining on her parade, "Sorry, I'm very realistic in many ways."  
  
"I can see that. No wonder you and Adam get along so good. He kind of has that downer thing going too."  
  
"What are you talking about?" genuinely confused. "Adam is incurably optimistic."   
  
"Combined with a good dose of realism in there," she added.   
  
"You can't possibly be both. They're almost opposites."  
  
"Now that's not true. Being optimistic doesn't mean that you cannot or will not face reality of situations. Adam knows that there are factors here that are working against us to win this little round of 'let's beat evil.' But he chooses, and wisely too, to believe that we are going to win. And he is willing to deal with the fallouts should we not win. That's being realistic and optimistic at the same time."  
  
Rubbing his hand over his face, "Okay, it's too early in the morning for me to be doing this much thinking here."  
  
"It's three in the afternoon Earth time."  
  
"We're not on Earth."  
  
"We're not anywhere," she pointed out.  
  
"Ashley…"  
  
"Give me a kiss," she interrupted suddenly.  
  
"What?" startled.  
  
"Give me a kiss," she requested again, leaning forward and puckering up her lips. "I want a kiss."  
  
"Why?" though why he was questioning it was the real question here. [Shut up and do what the girl wants your moron! What is the matter with you?]   
  
"Cause I want a kiss," she repeated sweetly. [I want a whole lot more but we can start small first.] She gave him a smile that resembled the kind Carlos always imagined the devil would give you when they offered you a deal for your soul. "Are you going to give it to me? Or am I going to have to take it from you?"  
  
"Ashley…"  
  
"Are you playing hard to get?"   
  
"No. I'm not playing hard to get. I'm not playing anything," flustered beyond what he thought was possible. "I just want to know why you suddenly want…"  
  
"Suddenly?" she asked disbelief on her face. "Hello? Did I not try to seduce you last night here? How is my wanting a kiss sudden?"  
  
"Oh so now you admit it's morning."  
  
"Can we not play the temporal game here?"   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You should be."  
  
Carlos shook his head. "What were we talking about again?"  
  
"My wanting a…" she made a noise that sounded much like a curse, "Oh shut up!" and simply grabbed him to iniciate the kiss herself. And what a kiss it was; full in the mouth…. just as the door opened.  
  
Cassie stopped dead in her tracks and simply stared until the two on the bed turned to look at her, obviously not expecting any visitors. Then Carlos promptly fell off the bed... again. Resisting the urge to laugh and with her tongue wedged firmly in her cheek, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Don't stop on my account."   
  
Carlos stifled a groan as his ass was again punished for the lack of space in bed. "Shut up, Cassie." And got up to get dressed. "Why are you in here anyways?"  
  
"Besides that the fact that this is my room?" Because she wasn't completely certain that she could contain her laugher, she took a moment to appreciate the fine physique that Carlos was presenting to her as he got dressed. The two girls traded understanding looks that wasn't missed by their fellow Ranger, who in turn blush several shades of red. Clearing her throat, Cassie barely kept her composure as she answered, "I came to ask Ashley if she's going to take the shift in the engine room or should I? Trini pulled Billy off several hours ago and Rocky has been covering since."   
  
"I'll go," Carlos volunteered. [Anything to get out of this room right now before I do something completely stupid.] Digging his jacket out from under a pile of Ashley's clothes, "I need to talk to TJ about some stuff anyways?"   
  
"What kind of stuff?" Ashley asked, her tone teasing and not the least bit inclined to hide that she was thoroughly enjoying this moment of discomfort for him.   
  
"Guy stuff," he replied, for lack of a better term for it. He needed his friend to talk some sense into his waterlogged head.   
  
"Oh," Cassie said slowly, drawing out the word with infinite pleasure. "Guy stuff." She glanced at Ashley and just barely was able to keep herself from bursting into laugher. "Kind of like when Ashley and I do our girls' stuff?"  
  
Carlos paused in his retrieval of his morpher, which Ashley had tossed across the room when he had gotten in bed with it still on. He had heard too many theories and too many rumors as to what girls share during their 'girls' stuff' moments. It equates to EVERYTHING. For some reason, that brought a deep crimson to his face.   
  
"Hey Carlos," Cassie inquired with sweet smile. "I didn't know you can turn into that shade of…"  
  
"Shut up, Cassie," he warned again before stalking out. "Just shut up."   
  
Ashley waited a heartbeat after the door closed to look at Cassie, knowing the effect that would cause. She wasn't wrong. The minute their eyes met, laugher pour forth from the rickety dam they had both hastily build. "Oh my god, I wish he could have seen the look on his own face when you walked in!"  
  
"His?" Cassie asked, holding her stomach to ease the ache there. "You should have seen yours? Wholly cow, what did you do to the poor sucker?"  
  
"Moi?"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me."   
  
Ashley up straighter. "I was merely channeling my best Cassie last night."  
  
Cassie giggled and hopped on the bed. "And what exactly happened?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, "I'm not nearly as good at this as you apparently are. Nothing happened last night to write home about."  
  
"If you're writing home about these things, I have serious questions about your relationship with your parents."  
  
"Shut up, Cassie."  
  
"You and Carlos seem to be saying that an awful lot today."  
  
"Nothing happened, okay?"  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Cause he doesn't want to play that way?"  
  
Cassie raised a brow. "And what way would that be?" then she thought of something else and swatted her friend. "By the way, thanks for not telling me that Andros was still as pure as driven snow?"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't 'huh' me! How come you didn't tell me you and him never did the horizontal tango?"  
  
Ashley blushed. "You never directly asked."  
  
Eyes rolled. "Right," and sighed. "Now what?"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"No," she replied a little too quickly. "I didn't exactly know what to do about something like that."  
  
"Help him get over it?" Ashley suggested sweetly. She got a good hard scowl from that. "Okay, fine. Does it bother you?"  
  
"Not bother per say," she answered carefully. "Just… I'm not quite sure what to do. I mean… aren't guys the ones that are suppose to make the first move?"   
  
"Not necessarily," Ashley replied. "I'd be the one to make the first move if I thought for a moment that Carlos might… Hum… no, back up. He would if I insisted last night but he won't have been too happy about it this morning."  
  
Cassie frowned. "What the hell did happened?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"We've got all day."  
  
Ashley made a face. "What the happened between you and Andros?"  
  
Cassie groaned in frustration. "Another long story."  
  
"Should we make coffee?"  
  
"A big pot. Huge pot."  
  
"Got it."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tommy?" Kim whispered softly near his ear. "Can you hear me, darling?" she asked as she smoothed back a lock of hair that was still baby-soft despite the brittle cold. "Are you okay, honey?"   
  
She fought back the near overwhelming urge to shake some kind of answer form his silent form. It scared her, scared her more than she was willing to admit to see him so helpless. A part of her always remembered Tommy Oliver as her white knight, the man that always came to her rescue, no matter what. And god, she was so scared for him today. So very scared.  
  
She tasted the salty tears that had been denied while others were around to see it. "I know that it's selfish and wrong of me but god, I don't think I've ever been so glad as to see you fall today. It won't be you. You're going to be okay, I knew that Zordon wouldn't be so cruel as to take you away."   
  
Her heart contracted painfully. "Jason was glad, I saw it in his face. He loves you like a brother and he wanted it to be you." The memory of it shamed her. "Have you ever met anyone you feel unworthy of being in the presence of? That's Jason. He's that person for me sometimes."   
  
Linking her fingers with his, "Zhane was… I'm not sure what he was feeling actually. He's so stoically serious sometimes that it is like seeing another person. I just know that he was worried about Karone… and the baby of course. She was so disappointed, you could tell just by seeing the way she was watching him. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so afraid than she was at that moment." She swallowed hard at the lump that seemed permanently lodged in her throat. "Does it make me a bad person to say that I'm not sorry for her pain? That I'm still glad that it was you, even if it meant Zhane could be the last? That he could…" she couldn't say the words.   
  
"There's three more to go now. Trini and Billy both think that the timeline will have shortened by now, we may get hit with another sooner than expected. Jason's ordered extra watch on the planet. We're looking for any forewarning now besides the headaches." Touching her own forehead, she was reminded that she was still one of the three remaining. No matter what, even were she to be the last, she was still glad that it was Tommy on the bed now. "Wake up, Tommy. Just wake up for a few moments and tell me you're all right." But silence answered her.   
  
"I love you, Tommy. And don't you forget that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Time: "Let's get married." 


	45. The Haunting Past

Keys To The Universe  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. Nothing in this chapter that will get the blood rising.  
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
Author's Note: Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving the story hanging. I'm just having a difficult time winding the story down to a satisfying conclusion. Ever notice that the ending is a lot harder to write than the beginning? (Sigh) I'm still working on it.   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Forty-Five – The Haunting Past  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look about as bad as I feel? And that's saying something, man."  
  
"Rocky!" Andros chuckled softly as Aisha swat Rocky on the arm. Eyes wide with shock, "What's the matter with you?" Aisha asked her boyfriend before turning apologetically to the Red Space Ranger. "Ignore him, Andros. He's had too much coffee today."  
  
"He laughed," Rocky replied in his own defense though the wide grin on his face was anything but defensive. "*He* thought it was funny."  
  
Aisha rolled her eyes in exasperation, so use to his boyish charms, and went back to monitoring communications.   
  
"What up man?" Rocky asked, his brilliant eyes reflecting the amount of energy the gallons of coffee he has been pouring into his system had managed to produce. "I'd thought you'd be still in bed."  
  
"I think I've had enough sleep," Andros informed him as he took a seat at the command console.   
  
Rocky grinned. "I said in bed, not sleeping."  
  
The perfectly combed stripped head snapped around just as Aisha slapped her guy upside the head. "Rocky!" Aisha admonished sternly then rolled her eyes when he merely grinned at her all goofy-like. "Doesn't the word 'discretion' mean anything to you?"   
  
"Not really," Rocky answered with a kiss for his girl. "I've got all together a total of five sisters, remember? Privacy was a luxury, not a right in my house."   
  
"We're not in your house and Andros is not to be subjected to your nosiness," Aisha said with a huff. "Andros, do not ever feel that you have to answer a question simply before it is proposed. My boyfriend can't help but be an ass sometimes."  
  
"Fiancé," Rocky corrected cheerfully.   
  
"Whatever," Aisha muttered  
  
"Makes a huge difference in my mind," he reached over and dragged his girl over and buss her playfully. Aisha giggled with delight. "You are mine forever, and ever, and ever, and ever…"  
  
Andros watched with a wistfully envious smile. The easy playful relationship, with their gentle teasing, ribbing and laugher only made Andros more aware of the fact that he was nothing like them. His life was not consisted of much laughter, until recently there hadn't been much to enjoy about it. The lightheartedness he could hear in their voices have not been a part of his life for so long, he wasn't sure if there was any way for him to reclaim it.   
  
"What's the matter?" Aisha asked catching her breath as Rocky finally loosened his hold on her. She was troubled by the frown on Andros's handsome face. She's never seen a pretty young man, with maybe the exception of Rocky but then again she was bias in that respect. But he would be even more attractive if he smiled more. The sober stance she often found him in while was stately, didn't particularly give her the impression that he was happy.  
  
Offering her a smile of reassurance, "I'm just thinking of the past."  
  
Rocky frowned quizzically. "Why do I get a feeling that those are not all happy thoughts?"  
  
"We were in a war," Andros reminded him. "For a long time, my people fought to survive under Dark Specter's terrorism. There aren't too many happy thoughts of the past for me to dwell upon."   
  
"Ouch."  
  
He smiled. "It's the past. It cannot hurt me any more."  
  
"Maybe," Rocky replied, giving Aisha a nudge. His girl turned to look at him blankly. He gave her a significant look, to which Aisha answered with a questioning one. Sighing, "Why is it that women always expect men to pick up on the little signals that they give but can't seem to do it themselves? Babe, I need a moment with Andros. Mind stepping out for a while?"  
  
Aisha shrugged and headed out as requested. "I'll get some tea."  
  
"Coffee for me, darling," he called after her.   
  
  
  
"Not a chance," she threw back without heat. "You're drinking tea from now on. Too much of that java is bad for you."  
  
"What are you? My mother?" Rocky complained.  
  
"Wise woman," she replied before disappearing.   
  
Rocky watched the empty doorway for a moment, a smile riding on his face. Turning, "Now there goes a gift from heaven."  
  
Andros stared. "Because she denied you coffee?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
That certainly didn't make any sense in the Kovian's mind.   
  
  
  
The former Ranger smiled. "She loves me. Why, I'm not too sure about. But I'm never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so I take that understanding and live with it. In a past life, I must have done something amazing to be worthy of something as wonderful as my adoring, beautiful, nagging Aisha."  
  
This only confused the already befuddled Red Space Ranger. "Because she denied you coffee."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If she didn't care, she would have brought me coffee and let me rot my stomach out with too much caffeine and acids. She is insisting that I drink tea, weak stuff that she knows I hate. But because it is better for me, she is going to pour that shit down my throat and make me like it." He grinned like a happy man. "I keep trying to remember what it is that I must have done to have been this lucky in life."  
  
"You Terra Rangers are very strange," Andros muttered tiredly. "I can never to quite catch up with all the little things that you continuously throw at me. It hurts my head try to think as you do."  
  
"Us in general? Or us as in the signs you can't seem to read from your pretty Pink Ranger?" Rocky asked slyly, guessing correctly the frustration in Andros's voice being about women troubles.   
  
Andros blinked for a moment. "She confuses me a lot."  
  
"Beautiful women generally do," Rocky replied cheerfully.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's get married."   
  
"What?" green eyes bright with surprise.  
  
[Not exactly the reaction I was looking for.] Zhane bit his lip for a moment but forged on ahead. "I think we should get married. Like Aisha and Rocky."   
  
Karone blinked several times, confusion clear on her face. "Why?"  
  
[Okay, definitely not the reaction I was looking for.] He wondered how Rocky did it to make it seem so simple. "Well, you're…" gesturing to her torso, "And I'm the…" pointing to himself. "It's what everyone does."   
  
"Really?" she asked, obviously astounded. "Well, Cassie said that not everyone on Earth gets married, even if they do share children. And those that do don't always stay married." She had been intrigued by that particular notion of making commitments and breaking them. Plus, she had been rather amused by the scrap book of wedding pictures and ideas that Cassie had been gathering all her life. The 'slumber party' had been very educational.   
  
He stared for a moment, mentally making a note to talk to Cassie about her little informational conversations with his girlfriend. "I'm not from Earth," Zhane replied indignantly. "And Kovians marry for life."   
  
"Like wolves," she said proudly.  
  
"Like what?" Zhane asked uncertain as to what she was talking about.  
  
"Wolves," she repeated with a delighted grin. "Aisha said that wolves, penguins and whales mate for life."   
  
"What are…"  
  
"Earth animals," she informed him.  
  
"Hum…" he wasn't sure how they got to Earth animals but he really didn't care. "Karone, about getting married…"  
  
"Why do you want to get married?"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
Karone said nothing for a moment, staring at him with those great big eyes. Then she shielded away from him and toyed with the edge of her sleeve. "What if I'm not good at it?"  
  
Whatever it was Zhane had been expecting to hear, good or bad that had most assuredly not made it on the list. Lost in what could only be the winding track of a woman's mind, "Good at what?"  
  
She turned and faced the wall, still playing with her sleeve. "At getting married."  
  
Zhane smile, smirked was more like it, and hugged her from behind. "There's nothing to it, Karone. It's just a simple ceremony with chimes and candles. I wish there could be an elder here to perform the ceremony though but Andros and I have been to plenty of weddings in the rebel camps that we could do it with our eyes closed."   
  
She wiggled out of his embrace. Glaring at him, she wondered how such a smart man could be so dense at times. "I'm not talking about the actual getting married part. And contrary to what you may believe, I do know what a Kovian wedding ceremony is like. And I'm not jumping naked into a fountain with you… if we can even find working fountains anymore."  
  
Bursting into laughter, "I forgot about that part of the ceremony. I think most people skip that part, especially during the war. Fresh water was hard enough to come by."  
  
"Can you please be serious here?" Karone reprimanded.   
  
"I am," he said quickly, watching her with a growing sense of unease. "If it's not the ceremony that bothers you, then what…"  
  
"I'm talking about afterwards," throwing her hands up in exasperation. "What do I know about being a ..." she knew the word for it, really she did. "A wife. I barely know how to be human."   
  
"That's not true," he insisted.  
  
"Yes it is," she shot back crossing her arms over her chest, with much difficulty due to the amount of clothes she was wearing. "Children sing songs about what a monster I am. I've heard it so don't tell me they are not out there."  
  
Because he had been about to do exactly that, Zhane bit his lip quickly. "Karone, they're singing about Astronema, not you."  
  
She looked at him darkly. "Same face. Same person."   
  
"Same face, yes. And what a beautiful face it is, too." He kissed her cheek. "But not the same person."  
  
"The same person, Zhane," she repeated soberly. "I *am* Astronema."  
  
"No, you're…"  
  
"Stop for a moment," she commanded, putting a finger to his lips. She looked into his eyes, the color of the molten sun. "I know that you and the others keep telling me that I'm Karone and not Astronema. But I hate to inform you, I am Astronema, like it or not. Am I proud of what I did as the Princess of Darkness? No. But I've been thinking, and talking to Trini and Jason, Astronema is who I was and not someone I want to forget."   
  
He stared at her, flabbergast and open mouthed. "Why would you want to…"  
  
"Because I never want to do it again," she replied quietly. "I'm not going to forget what I did and what kind of person I was. I am not going to bury Astronema to the nether regions of my mind, like most of you seem to want me to do. Trini is right; I cannot run from myself. Astromena represents something in my life. She is someone I want front and center, reminding me what evil is and why I never want to revert back to that again."  
  
Though logical, Zhane couldn't help but ask, "Please don't punish yourself for something you had on control over."  
  
"Didn't I?" she asked curiously. "Why would you say that I didn't have control? I remember being Astronema. I remember ordering deaths of thousands of people. I remember doing things, taking delight, feeling happiness, feeling loneliness, feeling sadness, and feeling guilt." She shook her head at him. "I remember being Astronema. I had control, I could have stopped."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No," she stopped him. "Don't excuse it just because I had been raised that way. Yes, it is a factor in what I became. But Astronema was real; she's not an invention of my own mind. I was Astronema." She took his head, staring at him with concern. "And if pushed, I could become Astronema again."  
  
"No, you wouldn't…"  
  
"Yes," she nodded her head to emphasize the point. "Yes, I could. But I don't think I'm going to." She smiled at his confused look. "I have you, Andros, the Power Rangers, and this baby to remind me why I don't want to be Astronema. Why I want to be Karone, just plain old Karone."  
  
He smiled, "Nothing plain about you. And you better believe that I'm going to be reminding you every day as to why you want to stick around and be…" He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand quickly to clear some of the confusion and doubt that still lingered. "Oh blistering comets! Did you say all that just to make me want to stick around?"  
  
"Is it working?" she asked eagerly but lightly. Leaning in, she kissed him gently, a butterfly's touch on the lips. "Besides which, I doubt you'll want all of Astronema to go away."   
  
Cautiously, "And why is that?"  
  
She tilted her head and looked at him. "Did you forget a very important fact in our relationship?"  
  
A man knows when he's treading on thin ice. "Um…"  
  
"You fell in love with Astronema, not Karone."   
  
"What?" the look of sheer shock was not a terribly attractive one on the usually charming face of the Silver Ranger. "I did not!"   
  
Because she seldom got to tease him, "Come on, Zhane. You wanted Astronema. My being Karone was merely a bonus." She nudged him with her elbow. "Those skin-tight leather suits, three inch heels, that wild hair. Tell me that wasn't what attracted a galactic lover like you?" She raised a brow at him questioningly  
  
Sputtering for a moment, embarrassed because she was right on the nose. But then again, there was no denying her beauty. "What does this have to do with our getting married?"  
  
She shrugged. "Nothing, I suppose."  
  
"In fact, how did we get from my wanting to marry you to the subject of your old shoes?"  
  
"You don't like my shoes?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I like your shoes. I don't generally look that low on your body, usually I just lose my breath at the sight of your beautiful face, but I've always liked what I've seen you wear."   
  
She wondered for a brief moment if he realized just how romantic he was at times, even completely exasperated. "I think we were talking about how I would make you a terrible wife."  
  
"You would not," he replied firmly. "And I don't ever want to hear you say that again."  
  
"Zhane," she started then hesitated. "There are still people out there that see me as Astronema, and will most likely do so forever. I've created an ugly and bloody legacy that is likely to haunt me for the rest of my existence. But you," cupping her hand around his chin. "You're one of the heroes. Every child across the galaxy knows your name, your face, what uniform you wear and what you represent to them and generations to come."   
  
"So? I knew that duty came with the price of prominence. I knew that when I became a Power Ranger. But that wasn't why I…"  
  
"I know," she nodded her head and hugged him. "But what are people going to say when you announce your alliance with Astronema?"   
  
"Is that what you're worried about?" incredulous.   
  
"Shouldn't I be?"  
  
"No," he fairly shouted at her as he got up and began to pace. "How can you… you don't…" HE took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down and think logically again. "Karone, it doesn't matter what others think. I have you. I love you. I need you. That's all that matters." He lifted her chin. "And more importantly, we have each other. As long as you love me, I can deal with anything life throws at me. Bigots, idiots, monsters that want to rule the universe.... Let them come. I have you and that's all I need."   
  
She hugged him. "You really shouldn't make such bold and broad statements."  
  
"I can if they're true."  
  
"Yeah, but they're kind of cheesy as Cassie would say."  
  
"Okay, we have to separate you from that girl. She's a bad influence on you."  
  
"She's great," Karone replied, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "She'll make Andros happy."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes," tapping her fingers against his shoulder. "Andros is too serious sometimes. Cassie isn't. She'll help to bring joy back into his life."  
  
"That sounds like a very wise thing to say."  
  
"Zhane?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you suddenly want to marry me?" Karone asked against his shoulder.  
  
"Why do you think it's…"  
  
"Oh come on, Zhane," lifting her head to look at him. "I think I know you better than that by now. You've been so worried about not upsetting me lately that you've only managed to upset yourself. And now you want to get married? Who put that idea in your mind?"  
  
"No one did," he insisted. "Well, I did think about it a little when Rocky and Aisha announced their intentions but…"  
  
"But?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"This won't have anything to do with all those talks you and Adam has been having, does it?"  
  
  
  
Zhane's jaw hit the ground. "Have you been using DECA to listen in on…"  
  
"No," swatting him lightly with her hand. "Andros said that it wasn't nice to do that. I stopped that months ago."  
  
"Well, that's a relief."   
  
"But I'm right about Adam being a part of this sudden urge to enter into the matrimonial stage, right?"  
  
"How did you even find out that I spoke with Adam?"  
  
"Well, when Andros said that he sent Adam to you to…" she clapped a hand over her mouth and cringed. She slapped herself mentally in the back of the head as she's seen Cassie do several time to TJ. Peeking at Zhane, who was watching her with inquiring raised brows, "You weren't supposed to know that."   
  
"I figure that," Zhane said dryly as he made a face. "Nosy, Andros."  
  
"He loves you," Karone reminded him quickly, knowing that she was going to hear about this from her brother, she just knew it. "He only wanted to…"  
  
"I know," he replied reassuringly. "And as much as I appreciate his thoughtfulness, I…" he scratched his head. The talk with Adam had been helpful in calming the stress of the unknown for him. He really didn't have many reasons to taken offense to Andros's interference since it was… Oh hell, there was going to be no living him now. "He did what he thought was right. I can only be thankful for that."   
  
"So you're okay with it?" cautiously.  
  
He smiled at her. "Andros and I will talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Things," he replied cryptically.  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Men things."  
  
"I hate answers like that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And that's why you do it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"To annoy me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She made a face. "You're not supposed to upset a pregnant woman, you know?"  
  
He stared at her, open mouthed. "Let me guess: Cassie said so."  
  
Karone started to giggle.  
  
"Definitely have to talk to Cassie," he growled. "Now, back to the subject at hand…"  
  
"Which one would that be?" she asked mildly.  
  
"Our getting married," he replied firmly. "And aside from your perception of what other people may think, which you are completely mistaken, do you have any reasons not to marry me?"  
  
Tilting her head, "Well…"  
  
Surprised, "You actually have a reason?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulder. "Why do people marry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you people marry? I never understood the need for marriage. Dark Specter said that it was a weak sentimental human tradition that was completely meaningless; and thought I loath to say it, in some ways I agree, not that I would ever admit it to anyone but you or Andros. Isn't it enough that I say that I love you and will devote my life to you and take care of you, protect you and want to have a child with you. What does a ceremony have to do with our personal commitment to each other?"   
  
Zhane was sure if given sufficient time, he could probably answer that particular question to Karone's satisfaction. But a the moment, the only thing he could come up with: "Because I want to show the world that you are mine and I am yours and no one can ever come between us." She regarded him with a slightly apprehensive and skeptical look. "It would make Andros happy," he add as a last ditch effort.  
  
Tilting her head to regard her boyfriend with a searching look that made Zhane hold his breath. His life flashed before his eyes for a moment, one that was without her unwavering grace and radiance. Then she literally stopped his heart with a few simple words. "Let's get married."  
  
"Really?" his mind was having trouble processing the thought.   
  
She laughed. "Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Then really. Let's just do it right now. Before either of us changes our minds."  
  
Joy didn't even come close to describing the emotion that Zhane felt at the exact moment.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stop pacing," TJ ordered as he continued his monitoring of the scans. "You're distracting me." But the amount of amusement he was receiving from his friend's more than just agitated state was a given judging by the unholy grin on his face.   
  
"You know," Carlos said with dark look for his best friend, "You could be a little more sympathetic about this."  
  
"Why?" TJ asked while double checking core temperature. It was rising faster than he had hoped. The burnout rate will have to be recalculated… by someone other than him. "You've got yourself one of the best girls I've had the privilege of knowing and you want sympathy? I don't think so."   
  
[Can't argue with that.] Carlos sighed and sat down with a bump then winced as his bruised posterior gave a quick stab of protest. Every nerve in his body seemed to still be jumping from the over stimulation Ashley managed to inflict upon him earlier. "Dad was right," he muttered under his breath, "Women are evil."   
  
Laughing, Billy crawled out of the opening to the cryogenics chamber. "Did you just figure that one out? And by the way, women are not evil, there are merely very good at making a man feel like they are at the tender mercies of the gentler sex."  
  
"Gentle?" TJ laughed. "Have you ever seen Cassie when she's all bent out of shape? There's nothing gentle about a woman when you've rubbed them the wrong way."  
  
"True," Billy conceded the point, wiping his hands on the dirty pair of jeans that he dug out.   
  
Carlos watched the two for a moment, distracted from his own troubles by the fascinating display before him. Not three days ago, the current and former Blue Ranger had been at one another's throats. One was likely to help throw the other out the nearest hitch opening rather than agree with the other. Now… well… They seemed to be completely at ease with one another, like old friends. [Or family.]  
  
"Why do you have that unattractive look on your face?" Billy asked, helping himself to coffee from TJ's cup. "Urgh… this taste like shit."  
  
TJ snatched his hot mug back. "Ever tasted shit before?"  
  
"No, and I hope never to, thank you very much," Billy replied with a yawn. His back hurts from trying to locate the energy rely on the damn contraption. "Any word on Tommy?"  
  
"Still out like a light from the last update," TJ replied. "Oh, Andros stopped by earlier to check up on you. He was little preoccupied when he asked so I told him not to bother."  
  
"Totally fine, I have no more than enough for me to do around here without having to deal with a distracted Andros." Billy nibbled on a stale cookie. "Can we… Carlos, what is it?" exasperated. "What's the matter now?"  
  
Blinking, Carlos shook his head. "I'm just completely stunned."  
  
TJ frowned. "By what?" He and Billy exchanged quick confused glances.  
  
"By the two of you," Carlos gestured. "How did this come about?"  
  
"What?" Billy asked, genuinely concerned as he watched the almost erratic behavior. "Are you okay, Carlos? Or has Ashley's wicked wiles completely imploded what's left of your freezer-burnt brain?"  
  
Snickering, TJ high-fived Billy. "I'd put my money on the latter."   
  
"Funny, guys," Carlos grumbled. "But seriously, you two seemed to have…."  
  
"Come upon an understanding of the mind?" Billy suggested helpfully and with a smile that spelled trouble.   
  
"I don't like the way you said that," Carlos replied honestly.  
  
"Why not? TJ asked, frowning as the core temperature was kicked up another degree. "Um… Billy. I need you to look at this."  
  
"What up?" Billy asked, wondering if someone was gong to kill him if he took an hour to get some shut eye. Fatigue was making his thought process difficult.   
  
"Core temperature is rising," TJ answered before shifting out of his seat for Billy. "I'm concerned. We've never tried to burn the engine like this before and if this increases…"  
  
"We could cause a breach and meltdown," Billy agreed with a nod and quick systems check. "Better get Andros and have him check this out. It's probably fine, we use to push the Zords into higher temperatures then this and still come out okay. But this isn't one of the Zords and I've been out of the loop too long for me to say for certain."  
  
"Fine, let's page Andros." TJ replied and turned to do just that.  
  
"Carlos," Billy said as Carlos reached under the control panel to check the wiring system. "You were saying something about TJ and me?"   
  
Prying open the control hatch, "I'm just saying that it's a little weird for me to see the two of you so amiable." He turned his head to peer up at Billy. "It's almost like I've stepped into the twilight zone." Then shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, this is all good but just… going to take some time to get use to."   
  
Nodding his head with understanding, Billy reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. Studying the surface of it for a moment, he began to rotate it slowly over the bridge between his knuckles as he began a quick evaluation of things. "TJ and I have our differences, mountainous that they be, but we still have the same values that make it easy for us to get pass the difference and look toward what we can do for the future. The same could be said about every member of this team. None of us are exactly alike, which made the teams work. Each team has their starchy by-the-book leader, insufferably cheery clown, jovial optimist, earthy core and of course, the nerds of the universe."  
  
"I think I got just called a nerd," Carlos said with a frown.   
  
"No," TJ corrected happily. "That would be me."  
  
"So what the hell am I? The insufferably cheery clown?"   
  
Billy asked, ducked his head under the table for a moment. "No, I think you're the earthy core of your team."  
  
"Me?" surprised. "Ow…" as he hit head on the panel. "I could have sworn that was Ashley."  
  
"Well, maybe," Billy mused. "But I'm more inclined to believe that she's the jovial optimist in your group."  
  
"Funny, she said that about me."   
  
"Ashley did?" TJ asked not the least bit surprised.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Today, earlier."  
  
Billy grinned. "In bed?"  
  
Carlos blushed. "Do you do that on purpose?"   
  
"Try to embarrass you?" Billy asked sweetly while TJ chuckled at his friend's expense.  
  
"Yes," blushing even harder.  
  
Billy shrugged his shoulder with some difficulty under several layers of clothes. "Maybe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
TJ shook his head and handed Carlos a screwdriver. "He can tell, as most of us can, that you are still walking on eggshells where he is concerned because of our earlier disagreement. He's teasing you 'because he wants you to feel comfortable around him," he turned to Billy. "Right?" The unholy grin on the blue eyed young man only made TJ laughed. "Well, mostly anyways."   
  
"Thanks a lot," Carlos complained as he sighed and checked the wiring more carefully. "Some of this stuff needs to be replaced. We're burning the fuses in these things."  
  
"Not unexpected," Billy commented, digging through the cardboard box by the controls. They had already searched the storage units of extra parts for these occasions. "Can we do repairs without a shut down?"   
  
"Go to secondary controls on the command deck," TJ instructed with a quick look at the generators. "We're going to need Andros."   
  
"Or Zhane," Billy muttered as he watched the temperature raise another notch. "Hum…"  
  
"Don't do that," TJ said with a sigh. "Every time someone goes that we end up with a new problem."   
  
"Well," Billy said as he turned and point to the rising temperature of the engine core. "You won't be wrong this time."  
  
Carlos groaned. "I knew all this peace was too good to be true."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teaser Line: "Excuse? Hello? I'm standing right here, you know. It would be infinitely more productive if you were to turn around and simply ask me what I want." 


	46. Family

Keys To The Universe  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: After doing about fourty-six of these. Is anyone going to mind if we don't do another?  
  
Note: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.   
  
Rated: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.  
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Forty-Six - Family  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Astro Mega Ship-  
  
"Whoa there, girlfriend!" Trini said as she snatched at Kimberly's arm as the petite brunette try to fly down the corridor pass her. The near panic in her friend's eye had been what caught her attention. "Where's the fire, Kim?"  
  
"Tommy's gone!" clutching Trini's arm in vise that shouldn't have been capable of someone so delicate looking.  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute," tugging on the arm she still held when Kimberly attempted to take off again. "Kim, calm down a second." She held Kim's shoulders steady for a moment. Professional training aside, she knew to keep someone's focus on the external when they are lost in their own fears. "Look at me. Are you looking at me?" she waited until she was sure she had Kim's attention. "Tommy and Jason are in the simulation room. He came around about an hour ago, woke Jason up about needing to talk and the two of them haven't been seen since." She studied her friend's eyes. "Kimberly, did you hear me?"  
  
She blinked and the blinked again coming back to reality. "Yeah, I heard you."  
  
Trini frowned, not liking the pallor of the girl's cheeks. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Then how come I don't believe you?" she muttered turning the former Pink Ranger around and guided her toward the food. The sense of distraction and chaos was around Kimberly now and Trini will eat her best pair of boots if it didn't have anything to do with the fact that things are about to get worse for those remaining. "Have bad coffee and stale bread with me. I think we need to talk."   
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"If you're okay, I'm the Queen of England." She was glad that she for once she was bigger than her intended target. "Don't fight me. I'll open up a can of whoop ass like you won't believe. And as your best friend, I think I'm more than allowed to do so."  
  
Running a hand through her greasy hair, Kimberly made a face. Her looks have always been something she was proud of. At the moment, she could probably pass for Medusa's cousin. "I need a long shower."  
  
"You'll get one. We'll even see about you and Tommy both getting one… at the same time." Pushing her friend into the mess, she ordered coffee and bread as she had intended.  
  
"You're getting awfully bossy," Kimberly complained, taking a seat.   
  
"I have to be or no one around here would take me seriously."  
  
"You do realize that half the men on this ship live in fear of you and the other half has a healthy respect for your ability to do some real damage if pissed off."  
  
"It's good to be me," she replied with a smile. "Eat. You look like you need it. No offense, Kimmy, but you look like shit. And from a woman that feels like it, that's saying something."   
  
Rubbing one hand over her throbbing forehead, Kim sighed and obediently took a sip of the hot coffee place before her. "I can tell you that I'm not feeling too great here. The headache is back and it seems to be worse than it's been. There are moments where I think my brain is going to implode or something."  
  
Trini nodded her head slowly. "Not wholly unexpected given the pressure it's probably holding now. Jason made a similar comment about it earlier."  
  
There was a long pause before Kim asked, "How is Jason doing?"  
  
"Probably as good as you are," Trini answered calmly. "I've spoken to Billy again, he's unsure if he's going to be able to bring that cryo tube up and running before the next one hits. By our calculations, we might have at least one more before we reach the planet."  
  
"Think we'll make it in time? Last I heard, our engines aren't exactly in the best of conditions."  
  
"TJ knew what he was doing when he made the call to burn the engines. Let's trust in that."  
  
"What has Andros said?"  
  
  
  
Raising one brow, "Are you by any chance playing devil's advocate here?"  
  
Kim shrugged. "Seems as good of a role as any to play at the moment. I can't seem to do anything else."   
  
"Okay, what's with the downers?"  
  
"Nothing," stirring the coffee slowly.  
  
"Kimberly…" she didn't like the dejected look on her friend's face. "What's going on with you? I know that stress must be getting to you, it's getting to everyone, but you've been acting funny for a while now. Want to talk about it?"  
  
Pretty chocolate eyes looked up. "If I say no, would you hold it against me?"  
  
Trini raised a brow. "I suppose it would be pretty petty of me to do so."  
  
"But you'd do it anyways."  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
She couldn't help it, she laughed. "It's nice to know some things haven't changed."   
  
Because the laugher was not kind, Trini reached out and held Kimberly's hand in concern. "What's going on Kim? Talk to me, please."  
  
The laugher dissolved into half broken sobs. For a moment, she tried to contain the pain inside. But there was simply too much kept inside to be held back. She cried softly, her tears spilling onto the joined hands. Clutching her best friend's hand, she allowed herself to be awash with guilt, pain, and an explosion of grief that overwhelmed her.  
  
Saying nothing, Trini held her sympathy grief in check and sat there holding Kimberly's hand as the former gymnast cried herself dry.   
  
Sniffing, Kim finally let go long enough to grab napkins to wipe her face with. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a baby all of a sudden."  
  
"Really? Cause it's considered healthy to do so every once in a while."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Not as often as I should."  
  
Nodding her head as she try to remove as much evidence of the breakdown as she could quickly without a mirror in sight, "Ever feel like you've lost even though you won?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"I felt like that when Tommy went down."  
  
"Cause he got to be the one?"  
  
"No, because what I wished for came true."  
  
"You wanted him to be next?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Trini reached over and rubbed her back. "Then what did you lose?"  
  
She turned to look at Trini. "Did you hope that it was Jason?"  
  
"Honestly? I don't know. I was disappointed when it turned out not to be him. Did I actively hope that it was him? No," shaking her head slowly. "I think I was more concern with what kind of effects these things would have to really think that far ahead. I just know that I didn't want him to suffer through being the last."  
  
"Is that selfish of me to wish that he was so Tommy won't be?"  
  
A bubble of resentment had to be swallowed before Trini could think straight again. It wasn't easy, she wasn't selfless, but she did it with more patience than she thought she had. "Is it selfish? Yes. Is it human to be selfish? Yes. You love Tommy; I can't fault you for that."  
  
The chilliness of her tone hit Kimberly hard. She thought she was prepared for it, but as it turns out, those that matter can hurt the most. "But you can be angry at me for wishing it was Jason."  
  
Honesty has always been her best policy; Trini didn't spare Kimberly's feelings. "Yes."   
  
She flinched as if physically struck. "I deserved that."  
  
Trini raised a brow. "You deserve a whole lot more but I'm not going to be the one to deliver it. Look, I can't judge you for something you had little control of. You love Tommy; he is first on your list of priorities. Like I said, I can't blame you for that."   
  
"Trini…"  
  
"Don't interrupt me," holding up one hand. She couldn't help but think that old saying 'you always hurt the ones you love' was more than painfully true. "But do not, under any circumstances, expect me to understand why you would wish this upon Jason. A guy that's loved you like you were his little sister, and who literally told me that he wish that he would be last so that you and the others wouldn't suffer. That's the kind of man Jason is. Forget the fact that his idea is completely unacceptable to me. That's the man you wished harm to." Trini clamped her teeth shut for a moment to control her runaway tongue that was likely to say something she may regret likely and forced herself to calm down. "So yes, I am angry with you on that respect. Do me a favor; keep it to yourself next time. And don't mention this, *ever,* to Karone. She doesn't need it."   
  
Kimberly was silenced.  
  
Taking a couple of deep breath, "Look, I don't mean to be harsh with you…"  
  
"You're allowed," Kimberly murmured, ashamed. "You are always allowed to be honest with me about things that I need to hear."  
  
Nodding, "I wish this wasn't happening but it is. I wish I wasn't so helpless here but I am. And I wish we were all reacting to this a lot better but not all of us are as strong as Jason and Tommy are. We just live with it."  
  
"I'm sorry, Trini."  
  
"Don't be sorry. I don't care if you're sorry, Kimberly. I honestly don't. Just don't let me hear that from you again. I'm not sure *we* can withstand another round of this."  
  
Swallowing the discomforting taste in her mouth, "How mad are you?"  
  
"Pretty pissed."  
  
"I should just stop talking about it, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, that's probably the best idea you've had so far."  
  
"We going to be okay?"  
  
There was a long pause as Trini took a sip of the acidic coffee that had grown cold in her hands. "Yeah," she answered honestly. "We're going to be fine."  
  
Not exactly reassured, "You sure?"  
  
"Yes," with a sigh. "I can't forget that you're my best friend and that you're hurting too." She struggled with the thought for a moment and let a long breath of tension. "I love you, Kim. We're family. Nothing in this world will change that. It's just some times it's really hard to live with you. You have this tendency to shoot from the hip and create these messes that you don't know how to clean up. And while your spontaneous nature is part of what makes you so special, it has cost you so much in the past. I had hoped that you'd learn from… Forget, let's just let this go, okay?"   
  
"If you can."  
  
"I can," nodding her head. "I have to. It depletes me as a person if I don't. And a little anger isn't worth that or years of sisterhood. God, that sounds so cheesy. Delete that last part out and keep the rest."  
  
"Okay." She winced again as another blinding pain hit her between the eyes. "Then as a friend, can you give me something for this? It's getting pretty bad now."  
  
Glancing at her watch, "I think we can risk it. I don't want to continuously medicate you. Overwhelming you system is the last thing I want to do right now."   
  
"Wish we had our old powers," Kim muttered as they got up slowly. "I seem to recall the morphing process dulled the physical pain. Remember when you were running around with that broken ankle and didn't even realize it?"  
  
Trini paused, thinking it through. She remembered that all right, she nearly fainted in pain when she de-morphed and realized that one of the blasts had shattered a fibula and her powers had been mending it even as she fought. Zordon had her immediately morph back to complete the healing process. "Would be nice to have that wouldn't it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that!"  
  
Ashley's jaw dropped a good three inches. "And when is this supposed to take place?"  
  
Karone tiled her head and thought about it. "Hum… I was hoping for half an hour so I can shower and change. But I think Zhane mentioned ten minutes."  
  
"Ten minutes?" Cassie asked incredulously. "Ten minutes? The guy expects you to be ready for your won wedding in ten minutes?"  
  
Shrugging her shoulders carelessly, "Well, there is really nothing to be prepared. The Kovian ceremony has been simplified over the centuries. After all, it's not like we can find a fountain to jump into right now."   
  
"Fountain?" Ashley asked.   
  
"I think in old days it symbolizes the cleansing of one's soul to merge with another. But the translation has been lost somewhere along the way and…"  
  
"Okay, okay," Cassie interrupted before she got a headache from what she was sure to be a lecture about Kovian history. "We got that point. So you're going to be doing a Kovian ceremony. Do you have someone presiding?  
  
"Well," striving to remember all the details. "Andros and Zhane could probably tell you more than I can." Her history lessons were short and not always thorough, after all what did the Princess of Darkness needed to know about marriage ceremonies? "There is usually an elder, someone of great respect, to oversee the union. Witnesses, friends and family. The woman's family gives her to the man, the man's family gives him to the woman and they are bind by a lighting of a candle together. Then they jump into a fountain where the witnesses pour water on them to cleanse them of the past and raise them anew. They step out of the fountain as husband and wife."   
  
"Doesn't sound too complicated," Ashley murmured wondering if they could just splash water on them or something. She remembered reading something about wedding traditions in one of the many translated archives of Zordon. In fact, there were many different kinds of weddings that Zordon apparently attended, many of which were Rangers of the past.   
  
"Yeah the ceremony doesn't," Cassie muttered. "But how are we going to get ready for it?" She couldn't even begin to imagine what they needed. Ashley and Rocky had been determined to have a nice traditional wedding… and apparently so are Karone and Zhane but in a huge hurry.   
  
"What's there to do?"  
  
"Well, find a fountain for one thing."  
  
"We'll need a candle."  
  
"Someone is sure to have one."   
  
"Trini was mediating a couple of days ago with one."  
  
"She'll need a nice dress."  
  
"Her nails have got to be painted."  
  
"Oh, and we should have a reception or something afterwards. Cake, we need cake. The guys will want cake."  
  
"Zhane is not going to be allowed to be married in his uniform. That's just wrong."  
  
"What's wrong with the uniform? Military men always marry in their uniform."  
  
"But *his* looks like spandex."   
  
"True but…"  
  
Karone stared wide-eyed at the two as they went back and forth. She had a feeling this could get out of hand very quickly if she didn't head it off while she still could. "Hold it, hold it, hold it!"  
  
"What?" came the double reply.   
  
She stared at the two Rangers. "I want it simple. I want it easy. I want it fast. And I think we need to discuss this with Zhane and the others."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Let's go!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you gentlemen nuts?"  
  
Tommy and Jason looked up. "No, why?"  
  
Billy shook his head and walked in slowly, his limbs having some problems maneuvering since he spent too much time in one position. "Hum… let's see. It's like zero degrees in here and you two are stripped to the waist. Any idea what your girlfriends would say if they see you now?"   
  
Jason shrugged and unfolded his legs to rest his arm on his upturned knee. "Well knowing Trini, she'd probably want to join in. But I won't let her take her shirt off though."  
  
Giving him a mockingly wounded look, Tommy struggled for a moment to release his legs from their folded position. "Owa… Jason. You're not going to share your girl with me?"  
  
"I'm selfish like that," Jason replied good-naturedly. "Besides, I've seen Kimberly naked already."   
  
That startled Tommy out of his amused mood. "What?" Billy and Jason both laughed as Tommy toppled over. "Wait a minute, what's this?"   
  
"Oh oh, Jase," Billy said in all due seriousness though his blue eyes were twinkling. "Respond carefully. I do believe that Tommy will hurt you."  
  
"Ye have little faith," Jason replied without the least bit of concern. Unlike Tommy, who looked to be still on newborn legs, he was feeling better after two hours in bed with this girl… sleeping. Actually sleeping for a change.   
  
"Hey, never mind the jokes. Answer the question." Tommy leaned over and blew out the four candles they had lit to mediate with.   
  
"We were six and in the wadding pool," Jason replied with a grin. "Our parents were neighbors, remember?"   
  
Billy tilted his head and played with a coin in his hand and grinned unabashedly. "You know Jason; I do believe that you had him going there."  
  
Regarding his friend with a careful eyes, the same way most scientist would view a specimen, "I do believe that you're right, Billy. He looks to be a bit green around the eyes and ready to puff smoke out of his ears. Should I start running now?"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Tommy muttered and threw his shirt at him.  
  
Because it felt good to laugh, Jason and Billy went right ahead and did so.   
  
Pulling on clothes again, Jason turned to Billy. "What's up? You need something?"  
  
"No," the former blue ranger shook his head slowly, relaxing for the first time in a long while. The mounting frustration he had been experiencing after several attempt to reengage the cryo tube had failed was beginning to take its toll. "I just thought I would take a break and stretch my legs. I feel like they've been in the same position too long."  
  
"I know the feeling," Tommy replied, shrugging on a jacket.   
  
"How are you feeling, Tommy-boy?" Billy said clapping hand on the narrow but powerful shoulders for the one that once rode Sheba the white tiger.   
  
"I feel better than you look," Tommy replied with a grin. "What the hell have you been doing to yourself, Billy? 'Death warmed over' isn't even a phrase that comes close." And it was true. Billy looked a bit sickly and pale from long nights, no sleep and constant concern for the welfare of the crew.   
  
"Well that's not saying much considering you just came back from a knock in the head hard enough to blow up a planet."   
  
"Just needed to get my bearings again, that's all. It's been a long trip down the rabbit hole." He didn't mention the fact he was still feeling dizzy if he moved too quickly and his head had a jackhammer that hasn't stopped since he woke. But that neither here nor there, the others had enough to worry about without his problems being added to it, especially since he knew they must have been pretty shaken up when he collapsed.   
  
"I got that," Billy shook his head, flipping the gold coin in his hand across his knuckles, a trick he had picked up from Zack years ago. "Take it easy; no one is expecting you to be running on full for a while."  
  
"I know," Tommy replied automatically, pulling on his boots.  
  
"I mean it, Tommy," Billy reprimanded sternly. "I know you and your type," he turned and included Jason in the admonition. "You guys always push yourself to the max then balance on the razor edge for a while until someone else notice and yanks you off before you end up hurting yourselves. None of us, key-carrying or otherwise, are at the top of our games. Watch yourselves so we don't have to."  
  
Jason frowned hearing the truth in it. "We hear you Billy."  
  
"You better," he warned, "How are you doing, by the way? You must be feeling the pressure now."   
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Jason attempted to keep it casual. "I'm doing all right. That mediation helped somewhat."  
  
Tommy gave his friend a look of concern, trying to ignore the tug of guilt. "Have you spoken to Trini? Can she give you anything that may be able to help with the pressure?"  
  
"No," Jason replied regretfully. "She didn't want to over medicate the rest of us. Zhane, Kim and I all took some stuff to help bring down our heart rates, keep our blood pressure down, but other than that, she can't give us much more."  
  
"I wish I knew what to do," Billy murmured, the coin flipping end to end over his freeze dried knuckles.  
  
Distracted by the dull gleam, "Hey what have you got there?"  
  
"Um?" glancing down at the coin. "Oh, this. It's one of the coins Elder Coran gave us. I've been having DECA run all the symbols on the coins thought all known database. I'm hoping to figure out what the purpose of each of these are."  
  
"Anything yet?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Nothing on the etchings," the coin coming to a rest on the palm of his hand. "My theory is that it's a language probably older than Zordon's people. But it's just a hypothesis at the moment with nothing to go on. But I do know that the coins are linked to the morphing grid."  
  
"Really?" picking up the coin and running his thumb over the face of it, Jason had a momentary flashback of when he first received his power morpher, all those years ago. How different his life became that day. "How?"  
  
"The same tests that Alpha-1 and I use to do on the original coins we were given," Billy replied watching the two former Rangers pass the coin between themselves. "I pulled up the old findings. Same wave length, radiation levels, unexplainable energy output… the whole nine years." He reached over the plucked the coin from Tommy's hand. "The only thing I haven't really figured out about them is how to activate them."  
  
Nodding his head with understanding at the puzzlement on Billy face, Jason glanced at his now obsolete watch. He didn't know why kept wearing it, other than habit that is, "I think we should see about shifting people around. I think Rocky and TJ would be tired of watching the controls now."  
  
"Aisha joined Rocky about three hour ago; I think she's keeping him plenty occupied. Carlos and TJ have been watching engineering for a couple of hours now; I think they need to be relieved for sleep. Andros went up the command deck, an hour ago, he wouldn't let Karone work a full shift. And I'm not even going to hazard a guess as to how Zhane is doing."   
  
Tommy, who had decided that standing was becoming too taxing and didn't want to embarrass himself by fainting, sat down then lay down on the ground with a sigh. The fun just keeps going. "Any more word from the front lines?"  
  
"No, but I think that's because the Elders thought it better to keep as much off our plates as they can given that we're got more than enough to deal with at the moment."  
  
Jason would tend to concur. "Trini is killing herself with work."  
  
"Isn't she always?" Tommy asked without crooked smile. "How did you manage to talk her into going to bed?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
Billy laughed. "I'll bet. Can you talk her into not putting any bruising on me when she finds out that I can't get that cryo tube in working condition by the time the next seal blows?"  
  
"He might," Trini answered from the doorway. "If I hadn't had any forewarning," she shook her head at him. "For shame, Billy, taking advantage of your friend like this," she rested her head on Jason's shoulders.   
  
Not the least bit fooled by the act, Billy tilted his head and asked earnestly, "And how would you suggest that I take advantage of him?"  
  
Giggling, "Nothing I would recommend because I don't think your friendship could withstand what I have in mind," she turned and kissed Jason on the cheek. "That's my specialty, I'm afraid."   
  
Tommy groaned. "My mind just went to a very bad place."  
  
Trini wiggled a finger at him. "Well your mind could follow your behind back to the infirmary. Excuse me if I didn't yell at you earlier for leaving medical supervision without permission but I was still in shocking from having had my lover snatched out of my arms so suddenly. But you are going back in here now."  
  
"But Trini…"  
  
Palm facing him, "That way you can keep your girlfriend company in there."  
  
That brought him up short, "Kim's in the infirmary?"  
  
"Yeah and…" she didn't get a chance to finish as Tommy rushed out of the room without a backward glance. "I wonder if he would have moved that fast if he'd know that I put her out already?" At the questioning looks from the remaining two, "Her head's killing her. I gave her only enough to knock her off her feet, which wasn't much so that should tell you something." She turned to look at Jason. "How are you doing, baby?"  
  
"Better than Kimmy is obviously," he closed his eyes and kissed her for a moment. "Did you come here for something other than to kick Tommy's butt back to the infirmary?"   
  
"I did," she replied with a smile. "Unfortunately, it doesn't involve you. Billy, I need fifteen minutes of your time right now."  
  
Billy nodded. "You got it."  
  
Jason glanced at the two. "Do you need me or can I go the command deck?"  
  
"You working a shift?"  
  
"Better than sitting around on my rear."  
  
"You should rest."  
  
"I'm doing okay. I just want to keep busy."  
  
Trini wanted to protest but knew better. "How about I come get you after Billy and I have a chance to talk."  
  
He raised a brow at her. "Fifteen minutes?"  
  
She frowned at him. "Don't be dense! When have you known me to be able to do anything significant in fifteen minutes?"  
  
Billy groaned. Trini chose to ignore it.  
  
Grinning, Jason kissed her. "So I'll see you in a few hours?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Right."  
  
Billy looked up at the ceiling. "God help me."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's my brother."  
  
"He's my best friend."  
  
"He's my family."  
  
"He's my family too."  
  
"I'm not doing this wedding if he doesn't give me away!"  
  
"And I'm not doing it if he doesn't stand up with me!"   
  
"Excuse? Hello? I'm standing right here, you know. It would be infinitely more productive if you were to turn around and simply ask me what I want."   
  
The feuding couple turned to look at the subject of their heated argument.   
  
Cassie rolled her eyes and asked Ashley, "Have you ever seen a more ridiculous thing in your life?"  
  
"Well, there was that clown at the amusement park once that we teased to tears," Ashley pointed out dryly.   
  
"You two are so not helping," Rocky commented from his seat in front of the monitors.   
  
"Cause we find this little problem to be silly?" Cassie asked innocently as she rest an elbow on Andros's shoulder and lean heavily on him. "What do you think, Andros? Is this a problem that shouldn't even have come up in the first place?"  
  
Glancing at the girl he had spent a great idea of time with of late who was at the moment smiling gamely at him while he felt the urge to squirm under the combined gaze of his ex-girlfriend, his sister and his manically grinning best friend. Yep, he knew it: life with Cassie likely to send him into a delirium of delight or madness. At the moment, he wasn't sure which one he would prefer. "Um…"  
  
"Way to put him on the spot there, Cassie," Aisha laughed as she kept an eye on the controls. "I think he's ready to drop into the next level now."  
  
"I'm just asking an innocent question," she defended with a grin.   
  
"I want my brother to give me away," Karone repeated more firmly. "He has not been apart of my life most of my life and I want him here on the most important of occasions."  
  
"But he's my best friend," Zhane argued in frustration. As much as he wanted to please his beloved, he always wanted the person he trusted and respect most in the world to be by his side on this most joyous occasion. "I need him with me."  
  
They both turned to Andros with pleading eyes; each asking for support that only one person could give them. Shaking his head, Andros strived to gain some control back in the situation that was spinning wildly out of control. "Look, you are both family. I cannot say no to either of you. Nor could I say yes." He closed his eyes so as not to see the hurt in both their eyes.  
  
"Why don't you just marry them?" Rocky suggested with a quick glance at Aisha, who seem to be finding this all too amusing by half. He was glad that his fiancée wasn't taken exception to the fact that their own union seemed to be eclipsed by this bizarre and light-speed wedding. "Karone will have her brother by her side giving her to Zhane. Zhane will have Andros by his side giving him to Karone. And no one on board knows the Kovian traditions better than he so he'll have to act as Elder anyways. Everyone wins."  
  
Karone and Zhane frowned, looking far from sure of this. "But that isn't how tradition goes."   
  
"And who says you have to follow tradition?" Aisha asked logically. "This is your wedding. You can do it however you like as long as you pledge your love and devotion for one another in front of witnesses. Isn't that the fundamental part of what a wedding is?"   
  
"I guess…" Karone murmured in confusion.  
  
Zhane raised his brows, never having thought of it quite in that manner.   
  
Aisha nodded her head absentmindedly. "Tradition says the bride wears white, symbolizes virgin and all." Rocky choked on his own laughter. Glaring at him, "But I plan on wearing yellow, for my ranger color cause that's that I want. I doubt anyone would object."   
  
"Does this mean I get to wear the baby blue tux my dad wore to his high school prom?" Rocky asked cheekily.   
  
"You do and you're going to be standing at that alter alone," she warned.   
  
Rocky grinned back widely.  
  
Scratching her head and feeling too confused, Karone turned to her brother. "Can we do that?"   
  
Andros, lost in the light banter between Rocky and Aisha, "Wear blue to your wedding?"  
  
"No, I mean have you marry us without anyone to give us away."  
  
Zhane grinned suddenly. "Of course we can." The light seemed to have been turn up to a thousand watts in his head. "Andros will give us to each other and seal our union. It's perfect, just the way it should be."   
  
Cassie and Ashley looked at one another and rolled their eyes. "I knew you'd figure it sooner or later. I just didn't know you had to have help to get there."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teaser Line: "Trini, I don't even want to know what you and Billy are doing on the ground." 


	47. One Heart, One Mind, One Soul

Keys To The Universe  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.   
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. But I have a really good excuse…. I've been buried under so much paper work that it's ridiculous. Sheesh….. Anyways, I'm glad that you're all still around and still willing to read this overly long story. See, I'm trying to wrap it up. This was a hastily constructed chapter so you'll have to excuse some misspellings and word usage. I'll go back to correct it in a few days… when I have free time. (Chokes on laughter over the thought of having 'free time.')   
  
Dedication: This chapter will be for KitKat. Thanks for defending my honor. I appreciate it. And don't worry, while I was surprised by the attack, it didn't bother me all that much. Besides which, it provided me with five minutes of amusement over the misusage of the word "fag." Someone needs to get themselves a good dictionary. (grins)   
  
Summary: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?   
  
"Spoken words." [Thoughts]   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Forty-Seven – One Heart, One Mind, One Soul  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Subspace-  
  
"They're to be married?"  
  
"Yes, that is the news."  
  
"The Silver Ranger and Astronema."  
  
Coran winced. "I do not believe he referred to her by that."  
  
Gutian frowned and shook his long mane head with a deep sigh. "All right then, the Silver Ranger and Karone. They are to be wed?"   
  
"According to the latest communication with them, yes." Coran had been shocked and delighted to hear of the joyous news, no doubt helped along by the urgency of their situation. But there was no time like the present and the bright lady only knows the Rangers need a little joy in their lives at these bleakest of times.   
  
Reframing from voicing his opinion on the union, Gutian nodded his head slowly. "And how fares the Rangers?"  
  
An inquiring brow rose at the shift in subject but Coran decided that pursuing it would be a pointless exercise and would most likely create more problems than not. "Three seals left and the Rangers are suffering for it."  
  
"Have any of our people found anything that…"  
  
"Nothing short of killing the Rangers."   
  
"Not exactly the option I was hoping for."  
  
Coran frowned. There have been reports from all over the bases that the tension was beginning to rise. The consequences have been short tempers, irritable personalities, and shortness among those that have always displayed nothing short of the patience of Zordon. "Is there a problem, old friend? You seem less than yourself this day."  
  
Gutian shook his head. "Sleepless night has begun to affect me."  
  
"You should rest then."  
  
"I will rest when this is over."  
  
"Now you just sound like my brother."  
  
"Koran has always been a wise man."  
  
Laughing, "Koran is a stubborn old Kovian moose. He's never been prone to take good advice when given to him by the kindest of us. Why should now be any different?"   
  
That brought a smile to the old man's face. "Coran, we must prepare for the worst if the Rangers cannot…"  
  
"Let us not think that unless we must."  
  
"I will not hide from the truth, old friend." Gutian's face was suddenly lined with worries. "We cannot assume that all will be well. I held hope for Zordon's safe return from the clutches of those that would imprison us. But in the end, he perished to protect the rest of us."  
  
Coran had known this particular problem would come up sooner or later. So far, few had the courage to voice the fear. Truly he had hoped it would not be one of the respected council members to put the words into the air. "We must not lose faith. Zordon will protect us."  
  
"And who protected Zordon when he needed such a miracle?"  
  
Having no answer for that, Coran could only sigh and nodded his head. "When the darkness falls, we can only turn to what we know."  
  
"And what good will that do us when what we know has failed us once before?"  
  
"Then we can only turn to what we believe in, logical or not. I can give you no more and no less than that."  
  
Making a face that was most unbecoming on such a respected man, "You always were rather cryptic with your wisdom. Use to drive the students insane."   
  
"No more than your usual method of questioning the student's in consistent logics," Coran replied in good humor. "We are what we are and our students take from us only what they can and what we can give them."  
  
"This is insane," Gutian muttered darkly. "And even more insane is the Silver Ranger's impending nuptials."  
  
"I take it you do not approve?"  
  
"It is not place to approve or disapprove."  
  
"Yet it doesn't seem to stop you from expressing yourself."  
  
Gutian muttered something he was sure would shock his students. "Not enough time has passed for us to know if she can be trusted."  
  
"She is Andros's sister. We can trust him, can't we?"  
  
"Of course, no one doubts Andros or Zhane's loyalties. But love can blind a man to many things. How many times have history proven that?"  
  
"This is not the case," Coran replied firmly. He cannot allow Gutian to under mind what can be a hopeful sign of impending victory. The people need to see that the Rangers have positive views of the future. "Karone has proven that she can be trusted, even before Dark Specter was destroyed. She willingly led that Rangers to Zordon once and then risked her life to protect others. Had it not been for evil, she would have returned to her rightful place much sooner."  
  
"And we can be sure that she will not turn on her once more?"  
  
"I am sure."  
  
"You always were an optimist."  
  
"Someone had to be in the face of your endless pessimism."  
  
Gutian sighed and rested his head against the chair back. "May Zordon protect us."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's…. um…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's slightly…" not knowing how to politely say it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think it may be a little…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Cassie made a face and rolled her eyes. "Another inch off that thing that you can see her ass."  
  
The rest of the party gathered in Karone's quarters burst into giggles as bride-to-be turned a dull red and pulled discreetly at the hem of the lavender dress she had on. All the girls had raided their limited supply to clothes they managed to pack in a hurry and were now proceeding to find something appropriate to serve as a bridal dress. So far, the simple lavender sheath from Kimberly's supply had been deemed to serve that purpose. Unfortunately, Kimberly was also about five inches shorter than Karone.   
  
"It's too short," Ashley pronounced and began to ruffle through the pile at her feet.   
  
"Is there anything to let down?" Tanya wanted to know as she studied the flattering cut of the A-line dress. "Cause I can do a mean re-hemming when necessary."  
  
"Nothing," Kimberly responded with as she smiled apologetically at Karone. "Sorry."  
  
"Not at all," Karone replied, shivering slightly in the sleeveless dress. "We'll just have to find something else."  
  
"Wish I had my prom dress with me," Aisha muttered as she shook out a tan and green summer gown. "That would have made a pretty wedding gown."  
  
"At least you went to your prom," Ashley replied quietly. She frowned at a dress shirt she had been searching for two weeks ago. "I think we were on Vertios VI when ours happened. Had a dress and everything, my mother's."   
  
"Life of a Ranger," Tanya muttered as she pulled out a pair of pumps she didn't even know she had packed. "I was in the middle of fighting the Machine Empire when mine happened, had to turn down a date with the cutest guy I've ever seen. I had hoped to go, even picked out a nice dress for it but…"  
  
"Duty called," Kimberly added simply with a shrug. "Isn't that always the story?"  
  
Aisha wrinkled her nose. "My social life pretty much went dead when I joined the Rangers."  
  
Tanya rolled her eyes. "This coming from the woman that's currently engaged to be married." She smiled sweetly as Aisha stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "Mine pretty much never recovered from the shock of having to abandon all else when the communicator called. It's like being a doctor without any of the benefits."   
  
"Bitch, bitch, bitch," Kimberly laughed as she pulled out a long dress what was probably too small for Karone's curvy form. "Come on guys, we all knew what we were getting into when we accepted the job."  
  
"Hind sight is 20/20." Ashley replied with a groan. "No one told me that I had to give up all life as I know it when I signed on. And I had to lie through my teeth to my parents."  
  
"Always the worse part," Aisha agreed. She just knew that was the part that was going to send her to hell. "Whoa, why the hell did I pack this?" holding up a top that was so brightly sequined that it was unsightly.   
  
"Why the hell do you even own something like that?" Tanya said, shielding her eyes. "And why didn't you bring it out sooner? We should have used it to permanently blind some baddies."  
  
"Hey, how about this?" Cassie said as she pulled an ivory dress with shell buttons down the front. "Pretty. This might do it."  
  
"Whose is that?" Tanya asked as she abandoned her pile. Nothing in hers was going to do it. Her favoring of brilliant shades didn't do well with Karone's pastel taste.   
  
"I'm not sure," flipping the dress to Karone who caught it in one hand with a smile. "It was in this pile."  
  
"Oh that," Kimberly said, tossing over a pair of pale pink boots with dynamite heels that she was sure was Cassie's. "That's Trini's stuff. I didn't think she'd mind if we raided her closet for some stuff."  
  
"Where is she anyways?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keeping his tongue wedged firmly in his cheek, he managed to not lose his composure. "Trini, I don't even want to know what you and Billy are doing on the ground."  
  
The death glare the good doctor gave Tommy for his jest had the poor former White Ranger backing up quickly but not fast enough to avoid the swinging leg that brought him to the ground. She gave him a prod with her big toe just for good measures. "Shoes. Off."  
  
Billy grinned over the gold rim of his glasses as he looked up from notes he had been making and crossing out across the big slab of paper Trini managed to dig out from somewhere. His eyes twinkling with amusement after an hour of slaving over too much paperwork, "Welcome. Feel free to join in anytime you like. We can make this a threesome."   
  
Trini rolled her eyes at that attempt in humor and went back to her work.   
  
Rubbing his bruised posterior, Tommy made a face and kicked off his tennis shoes. "Jesus Trini, do you have to be so rough?"  
  
"Yes," she muttered distractedly and crawled carefully over several highlighted sheets of paper placed diagonally across sever other ones there had been color coded and underlined. Picking one page up and making a quick not on the pad of paper in her hand, she continued to search through the printouts that she and Billy had carefully tiled the floor with. Her temper has been growing shorter and shorter as the day grew longer and longer. "And don't mess anything up? You move it out of place; you get to redo the whole thing again."   
  
"What is all this?" poking his nose at a little stack that had multi color highlighting and neat little notes along one side. "Meta Morphing Transitional Stages. Recalibrations of Molecular Topography. Inter-Dimensional…" he was getting dizzy just reading the titles "What the hell have you two been up to?"  
  
Pushing one sheet with several red marks on it toward Trini, Billy noted something to himself before answering. "Ever wondered how the Ranger Powers worked?"  
  
Tommy frowned. "Frankly… no."  
  
Trini chuckled, made a note on the paper and pushed it back. "See, I told you you're the only one that stays up half the night wondering about it."   
  
Rolling his eyes, Billy tossed the coin he had been fiddling with all day at Tommy, who snatched it out of the air with the sure confident of someone that's paid shortstop for a long time. "I spoke with Zordon about it a few times over the years, just to satisfy my sense of curiosity. But the definitions and explanations he was able to give me didn't really fit together for me… way over my level of understanding."   
  
"Then I have no hope of getting it," Tommy muttered as he studied the golden coin in his hand. "Any luck translating the words on the edges here?"  
  
"Nope. All I've got so far is that they are probably Sumonian."  
  
"Su-what?"  
  
"Sumonian, a race that lived about a couple of thousand years before Zordon's people began to travel through space."  
  
"Oh great. The forefathers of the forefathers. That helps a whole lot."   
  
Tossing several sheets to the side, Trini disregarded the notes she had been making earlier with a groan. Fifteen minutes work for nothing. "It's something to work with so don't knock it. Right now we're more interested in what makes the old powers that we use to have tick. That should give us some idea as to how these babies could work." Picking up coffee that has long since gone cold, Trini sighed and ripped off a sheet of paper from her note pad and handed it to Billy. "I got the Space Rangers. You?"  
  
"Turbos are a go," pinning his sheet up along side hers on the wall.   
  
"What's all this?" Tommy asked, slipping on a thin stack of paper and catching himself on the wall. He glanced down at the wrinkled but still stacked paper and gave both former Rangers an apologetic grin. "Sorry, I'm not all coordinated yet."   
  
"How's the head?"  
  
"Like Jason gave it a kick."  
  
"That good huh?"  
  
Tommy made a face.   
  
"Where is Jase?" Trini asked as she licked the end of her pen and began to write again.   
  
"Helping Andros and Zhane get ready for the wedding," Tommy muttered as he studied the flow charts on the wall. "Is this the workings of the Ranger Powers? All of them?"   
  
"Wedding?" Billy and Trini asked at the same time.  
  
"Whoa…" running his finger between the connections of power sources. "Is this thing showing me that the Space Rangers and the original five Rangers are connected but the Turbos and the…"  
  
"WHAT WEDDING!!!"   
  
Jumping, Tommy blushed. "Oh sorry. Karone and Zhane decided to get married."   
  
The two exchanged puzzled looks before Billy asked, "When you say … You're saying that they decided to get married, you mean that they've decided to get married once this whole mess with Jorian is over right?"  
  
"No," shaking his head. "I mean now."  
  
Billy frowned, having some difficulties processing the idea. "What do you mean now?"  
  
Tommy shrugged. "I mean *now.*"  
  
Trini blinked at him. "Defined now."  
  
"Now as in," glanced at his watch, "The next twenty-five minutes."  
  
"Are you telling us that Zhane and Karone plan on pulling off a wedding in half an hour?"   
  
"Well, it was an hour. But you two have been closeted away while the rest of us have been doing all the hard stuff…" he caught Trini's ankle just before he was knocked over the head. "See, I saw that one coming."   
  
Making a face, she reached over and smacked him upside the head. "See, didn't anticipate that one, did you?"  
  
"You're a violent girl," he informed her.   
  
"Only when annoyed," she replied sweetly. "Want to let go of my leg?"  
  
"Not really," he replied just as sweetly.  
  
Billy rolled his eyes. "If you two are done flirting…"  
  
"You're just asking for a butt kicking, aren't you Billy?" Tommy asked with the same chestier cat smile he was using on Trini.   
  
Billy showed him all his pretty teeth.   
  
Pulling her leg out of his grasp, "How is Jason doing?"   
  
Tommy raised a brow at the sudden shift in her mood. "Putting up one hell of a tough front."  
  
"Thought so," she picked up her pen again and walked over to the pinned up papers. "Tell him to come see me when he gets a chance. And give me a heads up when the wedding starts."   
  
"You're not going to join in the dressing of the bride?" he asked, looking at Billy, who had already been distracted by some new piece of interesting fact among a stack of papers that was knee high and printed in several difference colors.   
  
"If this was announced an hour ago, Kimberly's probably already raided my bags for clothes. I can do a lot more good in here than I can out there. There's more than enough estrogen to get Karone ready for the wedding. She doesn't need another mother hen." She gave him a shove with her socked feet. "Get going. Make sure my lover doesn't do himself major harm by over working. And get me the minute you suspect Kim, Zhane or Jason are having a difficult time."   
  
"Your lover?" Tommy asked, grabbing his boots on his way to the door, making sure not to disturb all the papers littering the ground.   
  
Billy shook his head and gave him a warning, "Don't bother with the questioning of endearments and such. Got myself a headache for my troubles last time."   
  
"Not surprising… but lover?" Tommy asked making a face. "You couldn't have found a better title for him?"  
  
"I'm not going to call him my 'boyfriend' if that's what you were going to suggest."   
  
"Why not? That's what he is."  
  
Trini rolled her eyes. "Oh please. No one in their right minds could mistake Jason for a mere boy and to call him that would an insult to his manliness. Besides which, I don't date boys. I like men with a little hair on their chest."   
  
"Didn't want to know that," Tommy muttered and headed for the door. "Should I send for you before we start? Or would you prefer to just listen in on the ceremony? Should be interesting though, they plan on a slightly altered version of a Kovian wedding."  
  
"Come get us," Billy sighed and crumpled a sheet up to add to the growing pile in one corner. He was coming onto the next problem, how each power was linked to each zords. It was going to be a long process. "We should be at each other's throats in an hour's time. You'd be here just in time to save me from losing a few limbs."   
  
"Is it a collective and unanimous opinion that I'm dangerous?" Trini asked with a frown as she highlighted the nice diagram that DECA found of the power sources in the old zords; the very ones that she had to watch destroyed by Zedd. She remembered those magnificent bots so very well.   
  
"Only when you're annoyed," Tommy replied with an easy grin. "Otherwise, there's not a person in the whole universe that could match your wonderfully sweet self."  
  
Billy winced. "Ouch, I think I just got a cavity."   
  
"Get out of here. And tell DECA to find a cake. No cake, no wedding."  
  
"I don't think that…"  
  
"CAKE!!!"  
  
"Cake, got it," and high tailed it out of there.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have something for you?"  
  
"A gift?"  
  
"Well yes, I suppose you can call it that." The silk slowly unfolded to reveal the treasure hidden within. "Here."   
  
"Where did you get this?" Karone asked in wonder as her fingers reverently touched the delicate masterpiece. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."  
  
Andros smiled, his face touched with a tender sadness as he relinquished the fragile comb to his beloved sister. "It was belonged to our mother. I don't know if you remember anything of its history or not but…" he felt a wave of regret as Karone turned to him with curious but empty eyes. How much has she lost? "It had been in our family for generations now. Mother and Grandmother both wore it for their binding ceremonies. It's passed through the female side. Mother gave it to me because..." he didn't want to tell her that it was because they truly believed that their little Karone was gone. "She gave it to me for safe keeping. I've been holding it for you."   
  
Tracing the golden lines that had been lovingly etched decades ago, Karone turned the comb carefully over and turned to the mirror by the door. Reaching around with her left hand, she brought a portion of her blonde hair back, showing off the graceful swanlike neck that had been a gift from a grandmother she didn't recall, and gently insert the hairpiece into place. "Does that look already?" her eyes going to her brother's in the glass.  
  
He nodded his head slowly, his heart skipping a beat as he swallowed the painful lump in his throat. "You look more like mother every day."  
  
Face brightened like a child's when given a precious gift, she turned to her brother. "Do you really think so?" No higher honor could he have bestowed upon her.   
  
"She was a beautiful woman," he murmured, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "She would have been so proud of you."   
  
With no response to give that won't reduce to her a babbling silly girl, she reached out and hugged her brother, again thanking whatever being high above that choice to give her this second chance in life. "Thank you."  
  
Tanya poked her head in and rolled her eyes at the loving cliché she was seeing. "You two done with the familial part of this wedding? We'd like to get this show on the roll because Zhane is getting awfully jumpy out here."  
  
Andros frowned in concern as Karone turned back to the mirror to see if any damage had been done. "What is the matter with Zhane?" his eyes darkened with grave anxiety. It was never far from his mind that his friend faced a challenged that none of them have ever had to face, an uncontrollable one where his fate was left to chance and not skills. "Is he not feeling well? Are we too close to the next seal's…"  
  
"Relax," Tanya advised with a wave and helped Karone straighten the dress. The girl did look awfully pretty in the ivory dress that Trini had dismissively lent with a growl about being too busy for nonsense like what happens to a dress she doesn't even remember packing. "Our nervous groom is just suffering from pre-wedding jitters."   
  
"What's that?" Karone asked as she touched the comb in her hair with her finger tips once more. She hadn't felt this pretty since Zhane brought her roses.   
  
"That's when a man becomes of bundle of uncontrolled anxieties about life, love and his future goals," Aisha added with smile as she walked in followed by the horde of women that had been waiting ever so impatiently outside for Karone and Andros to finish their last minute sibling pep talk. Twice she's had to restrain Ashley and Cassie from barging in. "But don't worry, they usual lose what's left of their brain power once they get a load of the bride."   
  
"Spoken like a woman in love," Kat pronounced giving Andros a quick poke on the arm. "Okay Red Rangers, time for you to go play the role of best man now while we girls handle the rest of the bridal traditions."  
  
"There are traditions?" Karone asked obviously startled and not liking the sound of this.   
  
"What's a best man?" Andros asked as she was ushered to the door.  
  
"Ask Rocky," Aisha advised.  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," Kim assured Karone with a pat on her arms. "Trust me."  
  
"As TJ says, famous last words," Andros muttered then gave his sister a sympathetic look before dutifully retreating to the hallway. "Good lucky, sister."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know, Tommy's spreading rumors about the two of you."  
  
"Tommy will die a horrible death tonight," came the gruff and distracted reply.   
  
"Tommy's just jealous he's not in on the action," the cheerful prediction was accompanied by an up spirited laugh.   
  
"Is he now?" came the amused reply.   
  
"But of course."   
  
Because neither one has yet to look up from whatever the hell they were doing, "Are you two at a point where you can pause and join the wedding party?" Jason asked, leaning against the doorframe and deciding that it would be wiser to stay out of the hurricane affected room. "Or should we start without you?"   
  
"Is there cake?" Trini asked finally looking up from too much papers and too little room to move.  
  
"Start without us," Billy muttered his concentration on the diagram that he was currently putting together with too little information and too much theories working against one another. He wanted someone to sit down and explain a few things to him that didn't require that he take a two year course on trans-dimensional travel and a lifetime's worth of understanding on alchemy.   
  
"Don't listen to him," Trini advised struggling to get up without slipping on papers that had been work on one too many times and was in badly in need of replacement. "I need a break from this." She managed to launch herself across the room, trusting that Jason would catch her... which he did of course. Clutching his arms for support, she lifted her face for a welcome kiss. "Hi? How are you doing?"  
  
"You're in a better mood," he said with a smile, his eyes detailing her beauty. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and her eyes were bright and twinkling from obvious success. "Tommy said that you were rather crabby earlier."  
  
"I was," she answered gaily, glancing over her shoulders at Billy. "Now it's his turn."   
  
Jason glanced at his frustrated friend. "Anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Get her out," Billy instructed with a growl and shoved his glasses further on the bridge of his nose for what feels like the thousandth time today. He was going to have to give serious reconsider of going back to contacts again. "She's more trouble than she's worth."  
  
"That's only because I stimulate your mind by asking all the annoyingly right questions," she replied quite cheerful now that the puzzle that Billy had proposed on her earlier was done and she was free from the frustrations of an enigma. "Come see the wedding, Billy. We can have cake and come back to this later. There is cake, right?" She turned to look at Jason, catching the slight discomfort on his face before he smoothed it over. Choosing not to mention it, she combed her hair gently through his hair to catch his attention, telling him in a look that she was there if he needed her.   
  
Leaning his head against hers, Jason took a moment to bask in her love and her other worldly understanding. Taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of papers and highlighters, Jason smiled and looked at Billy. "Come on, my girl wants cake."   
  
"Your girl also wants you ass saved," Billy muttered, scribbling out words that had only seconds ago made perfect sense. "Right now, between eating cake and saving your ass, I think Trini would prefer the latter."   
  
"Trini would prefer to be in Hawaii at a really boring medical conference sipping fruity drinks and catching some rays," the good doctor answered with a soft smile as she dreamed of simpler days. "She's like to have chocolate covered strawberries and bad hair days when the salty humidity causes split ends. She's like to be walking on a beach somewhere that is warm and sunny. She'd like be having a nice boring life that doesn't involve stuff you only read about in bad sci-fi novels. That's what Trini would like," she grinned brightly at him and kissed Jason just below the jaw line to let him know that she included him in all those wonderful mundane things. "But right now, she'd settle for a wedding of extraordinary love and cake."   
  
With great reluctance, because no matter what he said or did hew knew he was going to this wedding whether he liked it or not, Billy got up and tiptoed through the field of papers. "Ten minutes than I'm back here."  
  
"Ten minutes," Trini promised, linking her arm through Billy as the former Blue Ranger slipped his feet into shoes to warm them. "Then it's back to the salt mines."  
  
"How is it going by the way," Jason asked curiously.   
  
"Great," Trini replied cheerfully as Billy grumbled, "Horrible."   
  
Laughing, Jason couldn't help but feel suddenly optimistic about the world in general. "Sounds perfect."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And the purpose of those chimes are?"  
  
"Shh…"  
  
Rocky made a face. "I'm just asking."  
  
"Shh…"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Shh…"  
  
Adam managed to hold his laughter in as Aisha elbowed her fiancé once more in an effort to ebb the string of question from the curious former red ranger. Leaning over, "I think Andros muttered something about the sound of harmony and oneness."  
  
"Shh…" Kat glared at Adam and stepped gently on his toes.  
  
Zack chuckled quietly and was nudged in the shin by Tanya who frowned at him. "Boy, you girls take this wedding thing serious."  
  
  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to even dignify that with a response," then turned her back at her friends to watch as Karone slowly made her way to her brother and husband to be.   
  
Looking radiant in the ivory summer dress that floated around her like attendants to a fairy tale princess, Karone only had eyes for her beloved as she entered the near silent command deck. She held the hastily created powder blue paper flowers that Trini managed put together from her many hours spent at her grandmother's feet learning origami. A thin delicate gold chain, a gift from her newly acquired ranger sister, was her only accessory aside from that wondrous comb from her mother.   
  
Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue; an ancient Earth tradition that the girls were not about to allow to slide.   
  
Andros took a deep breath, feeling both heavy hearted and delighted at the same time, a combination he didn't realize could exist together. He looked to Zhane, his friend, partner and brother, and could feel nothing but honor to know that there was forever this link between them that could never be broken. He looked at Karone, his beloved little sister, his reason for existence for longer than he cared to remember, and left that heady sensation of love and lost even knowing that he's gain something unimaginable in this union of theirs. Taking both their hands, he held them for a moment before joining their hands and enclosed the immediately linked fingers with his own hands.   
  
"I give my blessing on this day to a union that is and must be; brother of my heart to sister of my blood, sister of my blood to brother of my heart. The future is a terrible place, filled with uncertainties and dangers. One cannot see into what will b; except you. You will know that your future will shared with another. Two beings, one heart, one soul, one mind."   
  
He reached beside him and took the candle from the console. "This light represents your union. Two beings," handing them each a stick that Zhane quickly lit. "One heart, one soul, one mind," and watched as the two lit the candles together. "We come today to bare witness to this union." He passed the candle around, each witness taking a moment to hold it in their hands until it was passed back to Andros, who set it in Karone and Zhane's joined hands. "You are of one. May the flames of eternity extinguish before another come between you."   
  
Zhane grinned wide and took a deep breath before turning to Karone, who returned his glaze with one of wonder. Then they both bent their heads and blew out the flame together.   
  
Andros took the candle from them and set it aside. Taking a glass of water, "Your past is washed away with this union," and sprinkled water on their joint hands. "From this day forth, there is only the future. Your future. Your future together. One heart, one soul, one mind." And sprinkled their hands with water once more. "You are of one. Husband and wife."  
  
There was a long pregnant silence as Zhane and Karone stared at one another, hardly believing.  
  
Rocky rolled his eyes. "Kiss the bride, your moron!"   
  
"ROCKY!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teaser line from the next chapter: "Puts you in the mind of getting married?" 


	48. And Then There Were Two

**Keys To The Universe**

By Didi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.

**Note**: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.

**Rated**: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:** A thousand apologies for the wait. I've lost focus on this story and decided to give it a rest rather than bore you all with really bad writing and worse plot lines. But I think I know where I want this story go now so… on with the story!

**Summary**: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?

**Key:** "Spoken words." Thoughts

**  
Chapter Forty-Eight - Then There Was Two  
**

_-Astro Ship-_

"What are you thinking?" Cassie asked as she leaned her chin on Andros's shoulder and watched the happy bride and groom enjoy a piece of cake together. They were like giddy children, unable to stop laughing and smiling and just simply basking in each other's love.

"I think that they're going to be very happy together." Andros replied with all the soberness of a priest at confessional. As he watched his sister laugh at something Zhane said, his eyes softened. She looked so radiantly beautiful. And for a whisper of a moment, he saw the ghostly image of their mother in her. How much he would have given for their parents to be around for this moment. And how much would he give to see that they stay this happy forever.

"What are you thinking of _now_?" she asked her eyes on his face as she took the plastic cup in his hand. There was something infinitely sad there, so out of place at such a happy event. There are times she wondered if depression wasn't exclusive to Earth fools.

"How much longer do they have together?" he asked to no one but the kindly ones that rule their lives.

"Don't think like that, Andros," Cassie admonished with a poke at his side. "This is a happy event. Don't let morbid thoughts invade."

He glanced at her, his soft eyes tingled with something that was horribly heartbreaking. "I have to be realistic here, Cassie; that's what a good leader have to always keep in mind… or at least that's what my old commander said. I have to see the whole picture, not just the parts I want to see. We don't know who will be next, who will be last. And we don't know if the last one could survive the enormous pressures that come with…"

She put her finger on his lips. "Stop it."

"But Cassie…"

"No," she shook her head firmly at him. "I want you to stop this nonsense. I don't appreciate it and neither will those two, so stop it right now."

"I can't ignore what's there."

"I know that," she said with a sign. "But couldn't you just forget about it for a few minutes and enjoy your sister's wedding? It's not everyday that this happens you know." Cassie wanted to give him a good shake. But more than anything, she wanted someone to tell her that he didn't have to worry, that everything will be all right in the end.

"Dance?"

Karone stared at his hand, a horrified look on her face. "Zhane! You know that I can't."

Grinning from ear to ear, he pulled her into his arms. Leaning close, "Just like that night on Ruises V," he reminded her and held her close. His heart felt big enough to burst. If this wasn't the most momentous day in his life, he couldn't think of another to come close, not even becoming a power ranger.

"Are you sure?" she whispered back, uncertainty coloring her tone. "I don't to…"

"I want to dance with my wife," he replied gently, putting his arm around her in a manner that Ashley and Cassie had taught him. He was usually so graceful on his feet, yet it took the two girls days to teach him the simple basic steps to the waltz. "Dance with me. I don't mind a little pressure if I get to dance with you."

With a tentative smile, she placed her foot over his, waiting for his reaction. But true to his word, he didn't murmur a word as he began the a slow rotation about the room, moving to the music that Aisha had chosen for the impromptu reception they had threw together for the happy couple. "Are you happy Zhane?"

Happy? He wanted to laugh at such a ludicrous question. "I'm beyond happy. I'm bordering hysteria now."

Her cheek pressed against his shoulder, Karone wondered, not for the first time, how she managed to convince this wonderful man that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "Zhane?"

"Yeah?"

"When we met, I thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world."

"I thought you were trying to kill me."

"I was," she admitted.

"But you thought I was beautiful?"

"Yes," she smiled against his shoulder.

"Is that supposed to make sense to me?" Zhane asked mildly curious.

"No," she replied and hugged his tighter. "But it makes perfect sense to me."

"Happy, Karone?"

She thought about it. "Delirious."

"They look fantastic together."

"Like they were meant to be."

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"What's with girls, tears and wedding?" Adam asked softly hoping that the ladies currently sighing at the sight of the lovely bride and groom taking their first dance as man and wife didn't hear. But of course, they did.

"You sir seriously lack romance in your heart," Tanya informed him as she shook her finger at him.

"I'm just saying…"

"I love weddings," Katherine informed them as she sipped the mildly flavored water that was doubling as wine. And the two did look fantastic together; both so wholesomely beautiful that it made her ache a little just to watch. It was every little girl's dream to have the perfect wedding and perfect husband, few ever archive it and it looks like Karone was one of those lucky ones you read about it fairy books. "It's a sure affirmation of goodness in life."

"Puts you in the mind of getting married?" Aisha asked innocently, her eyes skirting to her old friend.

Katherine blushed a gentle pink and laughed. Whether it was from the gentle teasing or because Aisha had hit a little closer to home that she would have liked was anyone's guess. But for the first time in a long time, she was happy. And that was enough… for now.

"I don't think I've ever seen Zhane this happy," Ashley informed Carlos as they stood to the side. "He looks like he's ready to explode with joy."

"Doesn't he?" Carlos smiled and watched the slowly revolving pair with interest. He was glad that Karone was on Zhane's feet. He'd seen them dance before and… it was a disaster. "And can you blame him?"

"No," she shook her head slowly, leaning back against Carlos comfortably. "With everything that they've been through, separate and together, it's no wonder they take advantage of every moment of their happiness together in this place."

"Envious?" he teased, feeling wonderfully lighthearted for such a time as this.

She grinned. "Maybe a little."

"Cause they're married?"

"No," swatting him with her hand. "Because they're so happy."

"Aren't you happy?" he asked softly, his lips lightly grazing her neck.

Closing her eyes, Ashley enjoyed the thrilling feeling of knowing someone thought you to be special. It was a wonderful sensation, made even better by the fact that _he_ was someone special. "I'm getting there."

"This is some seriously bad cake," Trini informed Jason as she took another bite. Not only was the cake stale, it was also dry as paper and tasted like it too. "I hope Aisha and Rocky decide to have their made at … hey, where is Rocky?"

"Command deck," Jason replied, tightening his arm around her waist, watching the bride and groom dance. "He went to trade off with TJ so they can join the wedding party."

"Anyone watching the engine?"

"Last I heard, Zack was headed down to trade Cassie up and Tanya is suppose to go keep him company later." Kissing her temple gently, Jason looked up to see Tommy lead Kimberly out to dance. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get over seeing the two of them together again. It seems like a lifetime ago that they were still pretending to run into each other in the hallways and sneaking off during study period to make out in the library back room."

"And now…" she smiled and set the cake down with one hand, the other snaking around the arms that banded around her protectively. "I can't think of a time when I didn't envy them of their love."

"Not even now?"

She was silent for a moment. "Where's Billy?"

"He was out of here the minute the ceremony was over. And don't avoid the question." He pulled her hand up and brought it to his lips. She watched him as he pressed soft kisses on each of her knuckles, lingering longer each time. "You still envy them?"

"Sometimes," she answered honestly because she could never be anything but completely open to him. Besides that fact that he was one of the few people on earth, or anywhere else for that matters, that can see right through her. It was perhaps that reason that she has grown to allow herself to lean upon him when the times got hard and the possibilities of a silver lining grew small… that and he wouldn't not allow her any other recourse.

"Why?" he wanted to know. The vulnerability he saw in her, despite the strength he's always admired, always brought a deep sense of protectiveness in him that scared him in the earliest days of their friendship. It was also the source of several fights between them as teens, when he tried to protect her and she won't let him.

"Because it's beautiful," she informed him with a sigh. "They're beautiful together despite everything that's happened. I can't imagine ever being _that_ together with someone that they can…" she didn't say it, wasn't going to tell Jason about the conversation with Kimberly. It would hurt him, her and Kimberly.

"Say it," he advised her quietly, not sure he liked the look in her eyes, something sad and bittersweet… or maybe just plain bitter.

"Its nothing of consequence now," she informed him with a smile as she turned to look into his eyes. He had beautiful gentle soft brown eyes that always said exactly what he felt. And what she saw in them now, "I'm glad I came to see the wedding. It was beautiful."

Jason let it go, whatever it was that had bothered Trini was obviously not something she wished to discussed, and he knew better than to push too hard. "Me too."

"Hey," Kat stepped lightly over the sheets that were spread along the floor. "You left so quickly after the wedding."

"Work to do," Billy murmured as he chewed on the end of his pen and ignore the fact that his back was killing him. The equations work yet… what the heck was he missing? A big lightening storm like Dr. Frankenstein did? This was beyond frustrating. And not only that, he was drawing awfully close to the end here. And if he didn't move faster... Okay, those lines of thoughts are not productive and therefore cannot be explored. Just keep moving forward.

"What's all this?" Kat asked as she picked up several drawings and diagrams to set the cake she had brought to her favorite genius. "What have you been up to Billy?"

"A lot of uselessness from the looks of it," Billy sighed and rubbed his eyes, resisting the urge to howl with anger. Everything came to a dead end, every equation, every formula, every scenario, they all work in theory but something was always messing. Something he simply wasn't seeing. "This is ridiculous, how I can possibly be wrong when everything points to the fact that I'm _right_."

"Easy Billy."

"Don't Kat," he frowned at her. "Don't try to placid me; it's not going to work." He rubbed his eyes and then glared at her again as she gave him a look that came too close to pity. "I'm going to get this right if it kills me."

"At the rate you're going, it just might," she snapped at him. The smart ones were also the most stubborn ones. "Even Trini is taking a break and you've seen how dogged that gal can be. So why don't you take a break and allow yourself to…"

"_I can't_!" he balled up the notes from his latest unanswerable questions and threw it across the room with enough force to make Jason and Tommy proud. Of course, it also pulled something in his shoulder. "If I stop looking, I might as well start building a casket for my best friends."

Kat opened her mouth to argue with ridiculous idea when, "You think Jason will be last?"

Closing his eyes, Billy relived the day he and the others were chosen to hold the front on Earth against something no one had any concept of. "It would stand to reason. He was the first and most likely the last."

Silent for a moment, "Have you told him your thoughts?"

"Do I look stupid?" glaring at her again.

"I'm trying to help Billy, there's no need to get nasty."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Kat. I'm just feeling a little… I'm feeling a little helpless right now and it's not a good feeling for me to bear." It was like hearing the news on Zordon all over again.

"We're all feeling helpless Billy," feeling sorry of the poor man that's endured more than she could ever imagine. In his eyes, she could see a thousand haunted memories of what he must be torturing himself with. "But you've got friends. And friends help one another through the tough times; that's something being in the Rangers have taught me. And if you can't share with me, maybe Trini can…"

"NO!" shaking his head adamantly. "Not a chance in hell."

"But…"

"Trini's got enough on her plate without me telling her that I think that Jason is going to be the one that we all have to watch out for."

"You don't know if your hypothesis is correct, Billy. Besides, if the others knew, they might be better prepared for it."

"Nothing is going to give them comfort except a solution to this problem," Biully assured her with a look that was painful. "Now, if you don't mind…"

"Billy…"

"I really have to get back to work, Kat," he informed her in no uncertain terms. "If you'd please…" pointing toward the door and hating himself for being such a dick about this.

She gave him one last reluctant look before heading out.

"And Kat?"

"Yes?" turning to face him.

"Thank you for the cake."

Because there was nothing more she could do or say, "You're welcome."

"Hey baby."

Rocky grinned. "You have any idea how amused I am when I hear you say that?"

"Yeah," Aisha grinned. "I have a pretty good idea," and dropped into his lap. "I bought you another piece of cake."

He made a face. "Okay, whoever designed the cake…"

"It was the only thing available," she said and forked up some and offered it to him. "Bite?"

Looking at the dry crumbling pastry, he shook his head with apology. "Honey, even I can't have more than one piece of that. It's horrible."

Aisha laughed. "Yeah I know. Trini complained enough for the rest of us."

"What's with her and cakes, anyways?"

"I'm honestly not sure. Every time someone asks, Jason starts laughing and Trini starts complaining. Neither one is talking."

"Oh, so there's a story, is there? Have they asked Kim or Tommy?"

"Can anyone pry those two apart long enough to ask?"

Rocky grinned. "So those two are…"

"A blind man can see that they are."

"Well, good for them."

"And Adam and Kat…"

That was a surprise. "Really?"

"If I'm not off my mark…"

"Oh baby," he nuzzled her neck and laughed. "When are you ever?" There was no one that reads people the way Aisha did, and Rocky wasn't afraid to tell it to anyone that listened. " So, Adam and Kat, um?"

She eyed him funny. "You're not going to give them a hard time about it are you?"

"Me?"

Hitting him lightly on the arm, "Don't give me that innocent look. I know you, Rocky Descantos, and when you get a bad idea in your head, you hardly ever let it go. So, whatever it is that you're plotting away in the devious little mind of yours…"

"Boy," kissing her soundly, "When you going on that…"

"Rocky…" she warned.

"Okay, okay, no teasing them." But the gleam in his eyes told a whole other story. "But it doesn't mean that we can't _help_ them along a little."

"I don't think they need any 'help.'"

"_Really_?" Rocky's eyes went wide with delight. His grin of great appreciation spoke volumes. "Way to Adam!"

Aisha shook her head and sighed. There was not getting around Rocky's sense of humor. And thank god for it. For his leveity was the only thing that kept her sane sometimes when the world seemed… something caught her eyes. "Rocky?"

"Yeah?"  
"That clock, was it adjusted to account for the descending time scale of the seals?"

"Of course, Billy took care of that to make sure that we could…" and then his eyes caught the numbers that were being counted down by the seconds. "Aisha?

"Yeah?"

"Does that thing say what I think it's saying?"

"I think right now would be a good time for us to break up the wedding," getting off his lap.

"Yeah, I think so too."

She watched the small frown appear first, followed by an almost unperceivable wince. Turning her head, she watched the other dancing pair for a moment longer, trying to decipher any hidden meaning on both their happy faces. Closing her eyes and giving a silent prayer, "Jason?"

"Yeah, Angel?" distracted by Adam and Kat's bantering. It was good to see the two of them happy… and together if he didn't miss his guess. Apparently close quarters were forcing to head issues and attractions they all might never have acted upon.

Dreading the question and even more so, the answer, "How do you feel?"

"Honestly? I feel like a jackhammer's been turned on in my head," he answered while lettering out a deep breath to control the pain. "The headache is back almost in full force but I think I'm getting use to the pain, how sad is that? Otherwise…" he looked down at her averted face. No one ever called him slow. "Is it time again?" he asked quietly, his eyes already seeking out the only other two that still supported unbroken seals. "Is it Zhane?" Dear god, please let it be Zhane. He deserves a little happiness.

"I don't think so," Trini answered softly and full of regret though not for the same reason that Jason now sighed.

Across the room, Kimberly tripped as her equilibrium was suddenly shot to hell.

"Kim," Tommy's arm tightened against her as he felt a small kick in his head. It wasn't like being hit before but it was definitely something. "Trini…"

But Trini was on her knees with one hand over her head, apparently Tommy wasn't the only one to feel effects even with the seal broken. But more to the point, the little love tap to the noggin wasn't the reason the good doctor was on the ground; Jason and Zhane were both knocked off their feet as well. "Jason?"

"Feels like my brain is on fire," Jason managed to croak out through a haze of unbearable pain.

"Trini!" Karone knelt by Zhane's side, her hand holding his over his head as the Silver Ranger attempt to keep from screaming out loud. "I think…" but the sight of the other two kept her from voicing her thoughts.

Kimberly held it in as long as she could, really she tried. She was well aware that of the original rangers, she was probably thought of as the weakest one among them and she honestly didn't want to live up to that title. But it was like someone stabbing your head at the speed of light with a very dull spoon. She allowed herself one good scream of bloody murder before she lost conscious.

* * *

Next Time: "Did everyone spiked?"


	49. Passing the Torch

**Keys To The Universe**

By Didi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.

**Note**: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I'm not going to write about the Lost Galaxy because I found that particular series horribly dull. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.

**Rated**: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.

**Summary**: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?

"Spoken words." [Thoughts]

**Chapter Forty-Nine-Passing the Torch**

_-Gildeon-_

"The bright lady have mercy upon us," Koran muttered and forced himself to stand. Every joint and muscle protested the movement. He felt dizzy from lack of sleep but now was not the time for weaknesses; none of them could afford it. "Find my brother, I wish to speak with him," he informed one of the men scurrying about attempting to complete whatever task they're currently trying to accomplish. "And I want the latest casualty list."

"Yes, Elder," came the reply that was tinged with weariness. It's been a long few days and the wear and tear of things were beginning to show.

"Koran," Coran powerful voice, used to vocalizing across an assembly room, boomed across the screen and vibrated against the walls in the command center.

"Turn that down!" the elder ordered sharply at the technicians who all turned sheepishly away. With a sigh of irritation from the lack of good news, "Tell me what you can about…"

"Nothing," Coran interrupted with a quick shake of his head. "We've moved most of the injured troops out of the way and are hurrying to catch up to the Astro Mega Ship, though it is doubtful that we will. They've got several thousand enemies ships behind them but at the speed in which they are traveling…"

Koran waved the rest of it off, closing his eyes for a moment. He was well aware of the risks involved in flash burning the Astro Mega Ship's engine. But desperate times call for some extremely desperate measures. "Shall I have the defenses here strengthened?"

"Best do that for the onslaught. The Rangers may reach Gildeon in time but Jorian's troops are still following. Zordon only knows what will happen when they get there." Too many scenarios have crossed his mind; none of them were very encouraging.

"We'll protect the Rangers once they get here," Koran assured him with a frown. "I'll have the commanders station their ships along the…"

"It may not be enough and you know it," Coran responded seriously. Every line of his face proclaimed his concerns for the upcoming battle that they may or may not prevail. He was determined not to sugarcoat the situation, least of all to himself. "Another seal went; you do realize that, don't you?"

"I've got casualties coming in from the patrol ships; yes I know," he replied dryly.

"How bad?"

"Bad," and nothing more was said on that subject.

"Do we know which…"

"Not yet."

"Zordon help us if the Rangers cannot hold out."

"Well said."

_-Planet Deveron-_

The sweet smell of sulfur. It filtered through the air like a lover's caress. Nothing could have given Jorian pleasure short of Zordon's head on a silver platter for his dining pleasures. It tasted of victory, of freedom, of the chaos that will soon invade the lives of every pathetic planet that Zordon had once so amorously protected. It was yet another sweet step to the destruction of everything his nemesis held dear.

Eyes the color of dying embers watched to two remaining locks that sealed the gates of his prison. Two pathetically weakened seals that glowed and pulsed with exertion as they struggled to keep the gates shut and Jorian in. Reaching out, he touched the gate and felt the lightening zap of pain through his clawed hand. Weakened they may be but the wills of Zordon's champions were still strong.

No matter. It will soon be over.

And victory shall be his.

_-Astro Ship-_

"Are they okay?" Billy asked, playing quietly with a piece of string that he continuously wound, unwound and rewound around his forefinger. The repetitive moment kept him relatively sane. He wasn't just upset. He was beyond upset now to the point where he was simply numb.

"What would you like the answer to be?" Trini asked without any emotions, she was too tired to feel anything at this point. She fought the urge to give herself something for the pounding headache. But any sedatives would dull her thought process which was something she didn't need right now. "You? How are you doing?"

"Better than you it would appear to be," he answered with a sigh. He too would like taking something as the others have done, but he needed a clear head right now; which mean he had to suffer through this. "Andros and Karone both took it hard didn't they?"

"Yeah," she didn't sugar coat it, she didn't need to, didn't _want_ to anymore. They need more than just reassurances now, they need a freaking miracle. "I think those two have the worse of the reactions. I'm guessing it has something to do with their physiology that is slightly different than ours. But they're holding their own by sheer force of will."

He didn't disagree. "Did everyone spiked?"

She didn't answer. The rotating charts on the screen were sufficient enough. "The others seal bearers aren't suffering the way Jason and Zhane are though. We may have spiked but we weren't brought to our knees like those two."

"And Kimberly?"

"She's sleeping it off," glancing over her shoulders at her best friend. It took some extreme coaxing by Aisha and Karone, but they had finally convinced Tommy to get some rest while his girlfriend slept off the effect of a seal. "Did you know she'd be next?"

"Hell, I thought she would be first of the four," he admitted with a grin. "Pretty sexist of me, huh?"

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Why? I thought the same thing."

Billy's blinked for a moment, his eyes taking in all the telltale signs that he's been ignoring because he needed to. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin looked fragile enough to shatter. She was pale and seemed to be held together by nerves alone. "Trini? Are you alright?"

It was one of those useless questions she's always wondering why people ask. But because he was a friend and he genuinely cared, she nodded. "What else would I be?"

"It's okay to be scared you know," feeling slightly silly and awkward in this reversal of roles. She's always been the one to offer the shoulder to lean on, an ear to absorb all kinds of unhappiness and fears.

Trini gave a brittle laugh, she felt a hundred and three. "I'm too freaking tired to be scared right now."

"Take a nap."

"Hell no."

"Trini…"

"Why don't _you_?" she asked suddenly, turning to him.

"I've got work to do."

"Well, so do I," she countered.

"Trini…"

"Billy…"

There was a long and heavy silence before Billy's lips curls upward. "We're both terrible."

This time, she gave a genuine laugh. "Yeah, I know. If Jason was awake right now, he'd be scolding us both for working one foot into the grave." Her smile was soft and gentle, full of tenderness as she gazed upon the fallen form of their once unbreakable leader. "Honestly Billy, I think I've moved beyond scared, went pass terrified and straight onto petrified."

Because her eyes reflected her words, "I know," opening his arms to her.

With a sigh, she allowed herself to be folded into his protective embrace, allowing someone else to take charge for a moment. "What if we lose him… them?"

The former blue ranger gave a soft chuckle and smoothed her hair with his hand. "It's okay if you think just of _him_. Zhane would understand."

"Karone won't."

"She's probably sitting in your shoes right now, you know."

"Yes but…"

"It's okay to be selfish every once in a while. You're only human."

She tucked her chin over his shoulder and stared blankly at the wall across the room. The clock was counting down again, and with every descending number, she could feel her control faltering, allowing panic to creep in. "I should be above this."

"Above being human?"

"Above being selfish," she corrected and tightened her arms around him, grateful for the comfort. Besides Jason, Billy was the only one she could open up like this. She loved Kimberly, god knows she loved that silly brat, but Kimberly's got too much baggage in her heart for Trini to feel comfortable burdening her with more. But Billy with his cold, heartless logic was just what she needed at times to shake her out of the mind-numbing fears. "I don't want to lose him."

"_I_ don't want to lose him and I'm not even sleeping with him," and then got a fist in his stomach for it. Grunting but not letting go, he gave her a tight squeeze and got to the point that he had been edging around since deciding that he needed a major sounding board because he's hit a dead end. "Trini, I won't lie to you, I'm about all out of options here."

"Are you giving up?" came the whispered question.

Pulling back, for one stunning moment Billy just stared at her as if she had morphed into some kind of monster, probably one of Rita Repulsa's, then he threw his head back and laughed. He laughed right in her face for a good minute or two, then had to let go when he couldn't support himself anymore and would have dragged her down as he continued to howl with laughter. Trini just stood there and stared at him, just simply stared as one of her closest friends finally snapped.

"What's so funny?" Jason groaned as he rolled up to a seated position.

Trini was immediately at his side, checking his vitals.

Billy finally calmed enough to sit upright and stared at him. Leaning his head against a cabinet, he wiped his streaming eyes. "Oh nothing."

"Don't give me that," Jason said trying his damnedest not to groan out loud. "You were laughing hard enough to have a heart attack."

Punching him lightly on the arm, Trini warned, "No joking about that."

He gave her a weak smile and glanced over at his friend again. "Jesus Billy, you look like something scrapped off the bottom of my shoes."

Making a face, "You're not exactly winning awards for the Stud of the Year either, Jas."

"Hey, do bagging on my man," Trini warned with a wiggling finger than winced as blood rushed to her head and she became lightheaded.

"You okay, baby?" Jason asked, his eyes narrowing as her hand came away from her face. He noted how bloodless her cheeks were. "Ouch, if you feel half as bad as you look right now, _you_ should be the one in bed."

"So speaks the man with a blood pressure that could kill," turning the sideboard monitor for Jason's viewing enjoyments. "Have a good look at your heart rate, darling. It's a whooper."

Wincing, because the chart resembled a great backwards stock market crash, which would certainly explain the horrible blinding he is currently trying his best not to allow to fall him. "How's Zhane do…" he looked round the room, noting Kimberly as the only other occupant in a bed. "Where's Zhane?"

"With his brother-in-law," Billy answered, staring at Jason from his position on the floor. From here, Jason looked exactly as Billy remembered him to be, his hero. Tall, wide, brave, handsome and kind; it was in those eyes of his. They tell a tale of the kind of heroes that the world thought had pass with the age of chivalry. "Zhane is more stubborn than even Tommy is. Trini pumped him as full of drugs as she could do so safely without knocking him out and sent him on his way with a promise from Andros that Zhane comes back at the first sign of trouble."

Jason understood it. "Maybe it would be better if Zhane morphed," wishing he had his old powers to buffer the pain. "The ranger powers should help with the… Billy, what's wrong?"

"Hang on a second," Billy murmured as he looked down on the floor, his mind racing for a moment. He's been trying to figure out how to active the new power coins for hours now with no luck as to how any of it worked. But what if it's not just a matter of process, what if …. No, it couldn't be. Couldn't possibly be that simple? "Shit!" Billy got to his feet fast.

"What?" Jason pulled Trini to a stop when she tried to go to Billy, thinking he may be in pain.

"Why the hell didn't I think of this before?" Billy groaned and hit himself in the head. "Idiot! Ow…" rubbing his forehead without any success of elevating the pounding that dumb ass move created in his brain.

"Well that's a lie if ever I heard one," Trini muttered.

"Stay here," Billy commanded with a stern finger at Jason. "I'll be right back," and disappeared before Trini or Jason had a chance to respond.

"That was a good thing, right?" Jason asked, a little apprehensive.

"At this point, who can tell?" she answered honestly.

"Are you certain we're doing the right thing?"

"What was Master Heglund's the first rule of combat?" Andros asked as he handed the pliers over.

A small winkled appeared between Zhane's brows as he tried to recall the lessons of long ago. "A good leader always puts the welfare of the team first and own personal pride last."

"Right," taking the pliers from his friend's hand when it became obvious that he wasn't sure what he was going to do with it. Nudging Zhane aside, he studied the open case carefully. "Just because I'm reluctant to give up my position as leader doesn't mean that I won't. I'm no good to the team the way I am right now." He placed the pliers down when the throbbing behind his eyes increased in temple. He swallowed hard, willing the uncomfortable dizziness away. "I can't fight if I cannot see straight."

"You're right," Zhane conceded, his dark eyes filled with concern as Andros shut his for a moment. Unlike him, Andros had refused the medication Trini had offered, preferring to use the study techniques learned during their training on controlling their mental abilities. "Can I get the doctor for you?"

"No," shaking his head knowing that Trini couldn't anything more than she already has. Besides which, the medical only served to dull his senses. "I'll be all right. How are you doing?" knowing that whatever he was feeling could only be ten times more difficult for Zhane.

Considering the question carefully, "Except for the small buzz and dizziness, I'm holding my own," and the massive amount of whatever it was the good doctor had haven him was helping a great deal.

"I think it's ready," Andros announced as he clicked the two pieces together and held out the morpher. "What do you think?"

He glanced at the purple casing and at the near identical one on Andros's arm. "Looks good. Should we pick someone to try it out?"

"Tanya," Andros suggested without hesitation. He's had some time to consider this now. "I think she would make an excellent Purple Space Ranger."

Zhane nodded, bowing to Andros's superior leadership skills. There was a reason their superior had chosen Andros to lead the Space Rangers; the man had an analytical mind like none other and his thoughts were always of clear and logical reasoning. "Karone is going to be disappointed she never got to wear it."

He understood that, he also understood how much his sister had wanted acceptance from the rest of the Rangers. She's achieved it in reality but her heart and mind… that was another question. "Maybe one day, when this is all over…"

"Do you think it will be?"

"It has to be," Andros answered with a grave tone. "One way or another."

That wasn't he kind of response Zhane had been hoping for.

"_Excusez-moi_?" Tanya's jaw was sitting someone around her waist.

"We have chosen you to be the first Purple Space Ranger," Zhane repeated, seeing Karone's encouraging nod out of the corner of his eyes. His heart filled with something almost unbearably good at her acceptance of their decision. She had enthusiastically agreed with Andros that Tanya would be an exceptional choice. Like her brother, Karone welcomed the idea of allowing another to enter the ranks of the Astro Rangers while she protected the key. She was an excellent tactician.

"Where did you even _get_ that?" Tanya demanded, eyeing the morpher as if it were a rearing snake ready to strike at first provocation. She knew for a _fact_-after some major reading-that there were only _six_ Astro morphers, including the one Zhane carried that was reinforced by god knows what, all that mumbo-jumbo technical stuff only served to give her a headache. She _knew_ there wasn't a seventh morpher.

"We built it," Andros explained, glancing at Zhane who appeared equally puzzled by the former yellow ranger's reaction.

"You _built_ it?" she couldn't have convey her disbelief any better than the look stunned amazement on her face.

"Yes," Zhane answered cautiously, wondering if the close environment of the spaceship has finally taken a toll on the woman. It's true that not everyone traveled well in space, some have been known to go mad and open airlocks to escape the compressed feeling after long periods of time, but he would have thought that the former Rangers would have better tolerance, especially given the circumstances of their mission.

"How could you have possibly _built_ it!" Tanya fairly screeched at them.

Zhane took a hasty step back but Andros managed to hold his ground… just barely. There was something about half hysterical women that put the fear of god in a man. "We were taught at the academy."

"They have academies for Power Rangers?"

"No, for the military," Andros answered honestly. "We were all trained there. Zordon chose his Rangers from the Military Academy."

"And they taught you to _make _morphers?"

"They taught us to dismantle and reassemble morphers, yes; the same way they taught us to repair and create weapons of any sorts."

There was a part of Tanya that wanted to shriek at the top of her lung at how illogical this was. Why, why, why would anyone want to teach others how to disable their greatest weapons? But the two were looking at her with much cautious uncertainty that she decided not to push her luck on that respect. Swallowing a boatload of frustration and exhaustion, she took a deep breath and leveled a look at the two that said she was coming close to the end of her ropes. "So what did you want me to do again?"

Taking hold of the purple morpher, Andros gestured for her to give him her hand. "We want you to become the next Purple Astro Ranger," strapping the morpher onto her carefully. He wasn't sure she wouldn't bite or kick him. "There is a massive convergence of Jarian's loyalists pursuing us as we speak. When we get to Gildeon, there _will_ be a battle. I don't know how well arms Gildeon is at the moment, it's never been more than a sentry post before, I have no idea if they've reinforced their troops there, they may not equipped to handle the onslaught Jarian's followers can no doubt generate." He stepped back as Tanya examined the morpher. "And the Astro Ranger may have to go into action."

"No gliders," she pointed out.

"There are gliders on Gildeon," Andros informed her.

"How do you know?"

Zhane grinned. "_We_ put them there, five years ago." He nudged Andros with an elbow; it was one of their most well kept secrets. "Remember the lecture we got from Finmire for losing ten gliders in eight weeks?"

"You were hording them," Tanya accused with narrow eyes.

"Our backup plan," Zhane corrected. "The council of Elders didn't agree with our assessment."

"So you went rebel on them," she rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"We're Rangers," he pointed out. "We're the ones out on the field battling it out with the bad guys. We should have some say in such things, don't you agree? I think only three or four of the Elders agreed with our plans but it wasn't enough to sway the council for a majority. So we took things into our own hands, which I am now doubly glad we did. Andros did feel bad about it for a couple of weeks afterwards, didn't you?"

Tanya grinned when Andros blushed. Yeah, she had no doubt he would feel bad about it, the boy was too good and honest for his own good. "So what do I do?"

"You rocket!" Zhane said with an enthusiastic grin which faltered when she simply stared back at him. "You do know how to rocket, don't you? Just put your…"

Tanya's mind went a little sideways. "Oh god, please tell me Cassie didn't make you watch the Humphrey Bogart movie."

"Uh?"

"Never mind," looking at the morpher. She's seen the Space Rangers do it, thought it was even sillier than how she use to active the Turbo powers but hey, to each their own. She fingered the buttons on the morpher, not so unlike her old Turbo morpher in the way it was constructed. "Oh boy," she sighed and looked at him. "Have you told the others yet?"

"No," Karone answered with smile. "But I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

"You going to guarantee that?" she asked with another sigh. This was so not what she had planned for. She had thought when she gave up her powers that that would be the end of that. And then to learn that she wasn't one of the chosen ones to carry a key… yet another reason to think that she was going to be allowed to carry on her 'normal' life. Now this! "I think maybe we need to talk to the others first."

"But…" Karone didn't finish the protest as Andros held up his hand.

Because he had already made his decision, he saw no reason to hide it from anyone. "I'm resigning my position as Red Astro Ranger. I am turning over the position to Katherine, should she agree to take on the position and the duties entailed."

That was met with silence.

"Pardon me?" her brows raised high on her smooth forehead. "You want me to do _what_?" Kat's accent was more pronounced as she stared in disbelief at the striped haired young man before her. "This cold must really be tearing my noggin' apart. I must not have heard you correctly because I thought I heard you say that…"

"I want you to be the next Red Astro Ranger," Andros repeated.

"Andros…" Carlos was out of his seat before TJ had a chance to grab him. His face reflected the stunning blow Andros's announcement that sent through the control room. "What are you doing?"

"I know what I am doing, Carlos," Andros replied calmly fully willing to deal with the reactions.

"You don't think you should be discussing this with the rest of the team first?" Carlos asked, sending Kat an apologetic but uncompromising look.

"No," shaking his head slowly as he removed the astro morpher from his wrist. "The decision has already been made and I stand by it. 'The good of the whole is greater than the good of the one.'"

"Andros…"

"Carlos," TJ warned firmly as he stood. Unlike his friend, _he_ understood. "How bad are the headaches now?"

Giving a half smile that looked more like a grimace than anything, "I won't want to be next to _me_ during a battle."

Zhane grinned, his face lighting up with boyish charm, "And we're not even going to mention what _I'd_ be like in a crisis at this point." He gave a half laugh that was neither of amusement or sarcasm.

"Oh god," Kat's hand reached to give him a comforting pat but Andros took advantage and strapped the morpher on before she had time to react. "Hey!" And then felt a shot of something bright and oddly comforting spread through her. For a stunned moment, she wasn't at all sure of the universe. There was something almost familiar about the feeling. "What did you just do?"

"The right thing." Andros smiled, it made him years younger, and then a stabbing pain behind his eyes made him wince.

"Andros, you all right?" Kat's hand was around the young man's arm as she guided him toward a seat. "I don't like this. I don't think this was the most brilliant idea you've had so far."

"But it's the right thing to do," Andros took several deep breaths to control the pain and looked up slowly. "And I think if you ask Tommy or Jason right now, they would agree with me."

"Not necessarily," Tanya muttered, watching the whole exchange with a frown. She didn't miss what happened; she didn't pretend not to know the connection.

"I would," TJ added, holding up his hand to ward off any protests from around. "Andros is doing what any good leader would do. Sacrifice the individual to save the whole," he patted his leader's shoulder firmly and gave him a nod of understand. "I'm proud to have served under you, Andros. You've taught me a lot."

Zhane nodded his head as he retrieved his morpher from his pocket. He knew what he had to do, even if he broke his heart to do so. A dream of his was coming to an end, but it was the right kind of dream to have and the right kind of thing to give up. "If you will all excuse me. I need to find a certain former Black Ranger."

"Hell no!" Zack took two steps back and shook his head at them. "I don't _think_ so."

"Zack, let me explain," Zhane said quietly, making another approach.

"Uh, uh," side-stepping a chair and shook his head at the Silver Rnager again as he made his way around the room, putting Ashley and Cassie between him and the very determined looking Zhane. He didn't think for a moment that when push comes to shove that Ashley nor Cassie would be able to stop Zhane but… instinct, really hard to fight. "Explain it to Trini or Billy; they are the brains around here. Hell, go explain it to Tommy or Jason and then have one of _them_ come back and tell me that they agree to this lame-brain idea of yours. Then _maybe_ we'll talk about transferring powers or not."

"I don't understand you people," Zhane groused and made an impatient gesture, slicing the air with his hand. "Being a Ranger is an honor. Why do you and the others resist it?"

"Been there; done that!" Zack returned making a face that was less than pleasant. "Move on."

"Zack, the Space Rangers need a Silver Ranger," Zhane said motioning for Ashley and Cassie to move out of the way. They were confused and reluctant but gave away to Zhane's intrigue. "I am in _no_ condition to perform my duties. Somebody has to take over."

"Then pick someone else!" Zack said, moving to put at least Ashley between him and Zhane. "Because you've got the wrong brother for the job."

"You are exactly what this team needs," Zhane said making a face at Ashley, who gave a helpless shrug of her shoulders and move another step out of the way. "You are smart; you're dedicated, you're willing to do what is needed to get the job done. And you can make them laugh," he pointed out with a look of complete confidence. "You will never understand how important it is for them to be able to laugh."

"Buy yourselves a clown then," Zack skirted around the railing of the engine room and scurried up the ladder onto the second level and away from Zhane. "Cause this one isn't interested in the job."

"Don't be stubborn about this!" Zhane shouted in complete irritation and lack of patience then had to stop and hold his head. Every blood vessel in his head felt as if they would burst at any moment. He could hear his every heartbeat as blood rushed through his body. The edges of his vision blackened dangerously. His knees hit the ground before he realized he was almost completely bent over in pain.

"Zhane!" Cassie's hand caught the Silver Ranger's before he pitched over. "Easy, easy…" supporting his body with her own, trying not to be staggered by his greater weight.

Reaching out, Ashley grabbed Zhane's shoulder, easing him to the ground on his back as she heard Zack scrambling down the ladder once more. For a brief moment, she wondered if Zhane was faking it just to get Zack down, he was just devious enough to do so. But one look at his bloodless lips told Ashley that circumstances had gone beyond Zhane affable jokes. If she hadn't been scared witless before, this certainly did it. "I'll go get Trini."

"No," shaking his head blindly. "Trini's got enough problems as is, no need to add mine," Zhane croaked out and pressing firm fingers desperately into his temples to ease the pain. "Besides, she'll only knock me out and make me stay in the infirmary."

"Which is exactly where you should be," Cassie said as she check his pulse with no real idea what she was doing but it looked right. But she didn't need a medical degree to know that hiss heart was jumping much too fast to be healthy.

"If this is to be my last hours, I will not spend it unconscious," he informed her and tried to get up but stopped when his head felt too big for his neck to support. "I've been through that already, thank you. No need for a repeat performance."

"Don't even talk like that," Zack admonished sternly. "And by the way, can I just point out you're in no shape to be giving up powers that could potentially save your life?"

"What do you mean?" without opening his eyes. He was simply too tired.

Zack crossed his legs and sat down by Zhane's side, motioning with his head to Ashley. Despite the truth in Zhane's assessment as to what Trini would do, he would still feel better knowing that the doctor was informed. And plus it would save him a major ass kicking by Trini if she found out later and had _wanted_ to be informed. "Everyone on this ship knows that the morphing powers of the Power Rangers are pretty awesome. It protects, strengthens, _heals_. It's probably helping to keep you alive right now cause from what the others are telling me, this thing Zordon gave you, it's killing you."

"Jason isn't an active ranger, and he's…"

"He's Jason," Zack said dismissively. "I don't expect anything less of my main man short of resurrection from the dead. And I wouldn't even put _that_ pass him."

He wasn't sure why it was funny but it was. Zhane laughed weakly. "And if we were attacked right now without the full squadron of Rangers to protect us, we'd _all_ be dead."

Having nothing to say to that, Zack patted the guy's shoulder. "Zhane…"

"Zack," he pronounced finally opening his eyes to stare straight up. And in his eyes, there reflected a seriousness that conveyed a conviction that Zack dared not oppose. "I'm as reluctant to give up these powers are you are in receiving them. I worked _hard_ to be chosen and I have tried to live up to that honor the best I could all my life. But there is a reason Zordon chose us to be Rangers. We give more than we get and we give for the good of the whole. I _know_ this is the right thing to do," he pressed the morpher into Zack's hand, giving himself a moment longer before releasing the power to the former Black Ranger… the new Silver Ranger. "And I know you will wear the uniform with pride just as I know that you are the right choice. Zordon doesn't make mistakes."

Sucking in his breath, Zack gave himself a moment as the shock receded. He's given up his power before, knowing how the flow of energy outward could feel but he's never received it from another, not like this. And for a moment, he felt invincible.

"Hey wait a minute," Cassie said, her nose wrinkling in concentration. All the little pieces of puzzles began to fall into place. "Purple, red and silver; three Astro morphers. Three former rangers that didn't have seals," she blinked rapidly. "You saying that Zordon planned this?"

Zhane gave her a grin that was so reminiscent of before this whole nightmare began and Cassie almost gave into the urge and kicked the downed man. "Like I said, Zordon doesn't make mistakes."

**Teaser line from next chapter:** "I agree with Zhane, it would so be like Zordon to plan for all this. He isn't revered for nothing. But how would you explain Justin?"


	50. New Rangers

**Keys To The Universe**

By Didi

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this. Any copyright infringement is without malice or intent to defraud. Please don't sue me.

**Note**: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I'm not going to write about the Lost Galaxy because I found that particular series horribly dull. And I didn't watch anything after that. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.

**Rated**: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.

**Summary**: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?

**Author's Note**: Okay, I've been a terrible person and have kept this thing going for too long. My sincerest apologies to all. I promise to wrap this story up very soon. I can't guarantee that it'll be any good since my endings are always a little on the weak side… I can start a story but ending it always seems so much harder.

**Acknowledgement: **Thank you** arlene444** for kicking my ass and reminding me that I'm doing exactly what I hate other FF writers for doing… having unfinished stories.

**Key**: "Spoken words." _Thoughts _

* * *

Chapter Fifty – New Rangers

* * *

With one hand latched firmly onto Trini's and one hand rubbing his temple with increasing pressure, Jason made a valiant endeavor to focus on every word that was rolling out of Billy's mouth at a speed which was less than comprehensible though Trini didn't seem the least bit taxed as she nodded in all the appropriate places and interjected intelligent questions every so often, much to Billy's annoyance. Unfortunately for the former Gold Ranger, all his efforts were for naught as the constant hammering behind his eyes made concentration a difficult task. _Oh hell, it was making breathing difficult._ But no one else seemed to notice as they concentrated on the incomprehensible rant Billy was currently engaged in as he paced the room in an alarmingly rapid pace, running into furniture every so often (cursing in a language none of them recognized), and rattled off words with frightening amount of syllables.

"My head hurts," Cassie complained. Trini's head immediately turned to her. "No, no," Cassie said immediately, feeling immensely guilty for having been so careless, "Just from too much concentration." Trini nodded and went back to listening to Billy's tirade.

"Wait, wait, wait," Tommy shook his head in confusion and held up his hands to stop the tidal wave of information that threatened to drown him. "Give it to me _slower_ and without the techno babble you two are using."

"I don't think that's possible," Kim murmured as she sipped hot tea with her eyes closed. Unlike the rest of the rangers in the room, _every_ part of her body hurt at this point. She looked like she's aged ten years in the past four hours.

"Of course it is," Tommy replied with an indulging smile. "They can do just about anything, or so I'm given to believe."

"Actually it isn't," Trini admitted with a sigh, resting her head against Jason's shoulder. "I don't have the energy to go over this again for you right now, Tommy." The dark smudges under her eyes attested to the fact that she didn't have enough energy to sit up straight much less follow the litany of scientific raving that Billy was throwing out left and right without care as to who can understand it or not. "I'm sorry but I just _don't_."

Tommy shrugged, accepting that you can't always get what you want. And at the moment, he didn't particularly care either. "Okay then. You know that I trust you so do what you gotta do," his eyes still following the agitated Billy, who wasn't paying any attention to them at this point. The poor guy was still lost in his own little universe of ideas.

Billy looked like he was about to tear his hair out with his bare hands. He now perfectly understood why they say there was an extremely fine line between genius and madness. Not that he was advocating the fact that he was a genius, because he certainly wasn't, but the frustrations of a genius must be exactly what he was feeling at the very moment. "Sometimes, I'm so stupid I could throw up."

"Not on me, thank you," Jason said as she swung his legs slowly back and forth, concentrating on their movements carefully. The repetitive motion was rather soothing, kept his mind otherwise occupied.

"Stop it," Trini snapped sharply. Her nerves were pretty frazzled at this point and that last thing she needed was more drama. "Self-disgust isn't going to do any good. Let's get to the solution first and worry about the others stuff later."

"And how exactly are we to activate the coins again?" Tommy asked, sharing a commiserating look with his best pal. Neither of them was catching up fast enough. And Kimberly just plain didn't care at the moment.

"Believe it or not," Billy blush a deep shade of red, "We're going to pick up the _right _coin."

Jason blinked. "What does that mean?"

Stroking his hand absentmindedly, Trini focused her thoughts a little. "The quantum physics of the proposal behind Billy's hypothesis…"

"English Trini, English!"

She stuck her tongue out in retaliation before explaining, "Zordon probably linked the damn coins to the bearer; our freakin' DNA should kick start the power." She glared at Tommy. "'_English'_ enough for you?"

Tommy grinned in response. Being yelled at by Trini for some inexplicable reason _did_ make him feel a great deal better. It's nice to know that she isn't as calm as she always appeared to be… that she was as human as the rest of them.

"It's _that_ simple?" Jason asked in complete disbelief. He had a rather difficult time believing the lengthy presentation and hours of painstaking work came all right down to them having to pick up a damn coin. Of course, what was that saying his father was always spouting? Sometimes the simplest solutions are the right ones.

"In theory," Billy pointed out.

"Isn't it just a bit of a coincidence that no one managed to pick up the right coin?" Kimberly asked with a sigh. The sleep she's gotten so far hasn't done much for her need to rest. She still felt like she went twenty rounds with Goldard without her armor. The amount of people and talking in the room wasn't conducive to sleep so she therefore didn't even bother to try.

"Or it could be because besides Billy we've all had other things on our minds and no one bothered to pay any attention to the coins," Tommy said with a sigh. He always knew that personal relationships would always get things more complicated when you mix business with pleasure, and there before them was a fine example. Though in their own defense, none of them knew if they were going to see the dawn of a new day, clearing the air and taking care of regrets was definitely something that took priority in their books. Did he regret not concentrating more on the power coins given to them so early in this mission from nowhere? Yes. But he had no other regrets. "So, now what?"

"Now we try the theory," Billy replied with a grin. "It's call the scientific procedure: abstract, hypothesis, experiment, result, conclusion," and he held out the long box that housed the coins.

The others exchanged dubious looks.

"Come on guys, it won't hurt," Billy assured them.

"Then you go first," Trini muttered eyeing the box carefully.

"I'll go first," Jason said hopping off the bed with a wince; every bone in his bottle rattle upon the physical exertion. "It cannot possibly be worse that what I'm feeling right now," shutting his eyes to keep the dizzying effect from toppling him and cursing over his own stupidity for moving so fast. "Damn it." He did _not_ like being weak.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Trini rested her chin against his collarbone offering him strength. "My hero."

He wasn't exactly sure why it made him smile but it did. "And you'll take care of me when I'm all paralyzed by a bad theory?"

"Absolutely," she replied cheerfully as Billy gave an indignant, "Hey!"

Jason patted the arms around his throat. "Okay then," taking a deep breath. "What do I do?"

"Honestly? I haven't a clue," Billy said offering the box to Jason. "Like I said, this is an experiment; we're all going at this the first time around."

"So, I'm the guinea pig," Jason muttered as he wiped his hand on his stiff jeans. "Terrific." Despite the temperature of the room close to being able to freeze water, he was still working up some nice sweaty palms at the thought of touching a power coin. Whether this strange fluttering in his stomach was fear or excitement was anyone's guess.

Tommy held his breath.

Kimberly bit her lips to keep from saying something she was sure to regret.

Trini hugged him from behind and watched everything with the analytical eye of a scientist.

Billy grinned manically.

"Stop looking at me like that," Jason groused as he fisted his hands again and released.

"Sorry," Billy murmured but couldn't quite wipe the grin from his face. "Go on."

Taking another deep breath, effectively blocked out the headache for all of half a second, Jason held his hand out. Opening his palm over the first coin, he wanted for something anything to hit him. Nothing. He began to lower his hand to the disc.

Snatching at his hand, Trini stopped him. "Wait."

"What?" startled.

"In theory…"

"I'm really beginning to hate that phrase," Tommy complained.

Ignoring him, "In theory, we should know immediately whether it is your coin on not, touching it probably won't produce any effect. Billy has been fiddling around with that first one for days now without any effect. Just skim your hand over the top and see if you _feel_ anything."

Jason turned his head a little and looked at her. She gave him a nod, which he returned before setting himself to the task as hand. He had no idea what she was talking about but had complete faith in what she believes. Flexing his hand, Jason took another deep breath and placed his open palm over the coin once more. After a few moments of nothingness, he slid toward the next coin in the box. Again, nothing. He moved on.

He passed over three more when he paused and slide back one. Closing his eyes, he allowed his other senses to focus as he would during the long vigorous training for martial arts tournaments. He tuned out song, smell, sight, and taste and just went with feel. "I think this one is vibrating."

Curious, Trini placed her open hand underneath his. "I don't feel anything."

"Good," Billy nodded as Trini removed her hand and stared at Jason. "Trini, your turn."

Repeating the process her lover just engaged, Trini went all the way to the last coin before she gasped. "Oh my god, I can feel this one."

"Billy," Jason frowned as he watched his friend's eager face. Something about this wasn't sitting right with him. "Did you try this already when you went to get the coins?"

"What do you mean?" Billy asked as he eagerly watched Kim's hand hover for the open case, tentatively moving along the coins.

"Don't give me that innocent look," Jason growled. "You already knew what was going to happen. You tried it out before you got here."

Billy glanced over his shoulders to look sheepishly at him. "Well, you didn't really expect me to let you walk into this completely blind, did you?"

Dropping his face into his hand, Jason gave himself a moment to groan before he looked up and glared at Billy. "You're right, you really _are_ stupid."

"Huh?" Kimberly's hand stopped as she looked up. "What are you talking about Jase?

Trini reached up and pushed a lock of her lover's hair off his forehead. His skin was warm to the touch, which bothered her though she hadn't said anything. He had unconsciously been shedding layers of cloth for the past hour. While the rest of the crew were weighed down with layers of cloths, Jason had been operating with just jeans and a turtleneck.

Jason's eyes turned a shade darker. "I'm talking about the fact that Billy here could have _actually_ been wrong and he could have been hurt," he explained through tightly clinched teeth. "And then what, huh Billy? You would have been alone and by the time we found you…"

"Well, it's a good thing that I was right then, huh?" Billy countered, knowing where this was headed. It warmed his heart to know that Jason cared so much… but he'll be damned to hell before he express so much as a glimmer of remorse. "Oh come on Jason, I can't have you have all the fun all the time, you know. It's rather unfair, don't you think?"

"If this thing doesn't kill you, I will," he scowled.

Billy responded with a grin so wide that it split his face.

"I got one," Kimberly announced excitedly, her hand hovering.

"Tommy?"

The former green ranger sighed and held out his hand over the first coin. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"You got it on one?" Billy asked.

Shifting his hand to the next one, he frowned and moved back. "Yeah, I think so." He looked up, studying his friends' faces. "Now what?"

"Now we got find the others and tell them what's going on. Then comes in the interesting part," Billy said with a ruthful smile. "We activate the powers."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

The control deck was quiet now as the newly restructured Space Rangers got their bearings. Carlos and Ashley were both quietly listening to the halting explanation Andros and Zhane was attempting to give despite Cassie asking one question after another. The outrage on Cassie's face was clear enough while Ashley and Carlos were both cautiously reserving judgment. TJ was thoughtful, his face full of regret and understanding. Karone stood by lending support when needed. Over all, this meeting was going exactly as everyone suspect it would.

TJ was nodding his head slowly. "I agree with Zhane, it would so be like Zordon to plan for all this. He isn't revered for nothing." There was a long pause. "But how would you explain Justin?"

Zack made a face, trying not to react to Cassie's loud and uncomfortable protests. He knew he shouldn't be taking it personally, the girl was obviously reeling from the unexpected changes in the middle of a crisis, but it was still difficult. Concentrating instead on what he can deal with, "Didn't someone mention that the poor kid still had his Turbo powers?"

"Why would he be a 'poor kid' if he had the turbo powers?" Carlos asked, his dark brows wrinkling with confusion. All of these changes was difficult to process all at once.

"Not much of a childhood if you're always out kicking ass," Zack pointed out as he played with his new morpher. He hadn't attempted to morph yet though a part of him was eager to try. It's been some time now and though he was reluctant, he hadn't forgotten the thrill and excitement of morphing. Being a Ranger had been a large part of his life, defining a great deal of the kind of person he is today. There was a part of him that had dreamt of this, of being a Ranger once more. _Temporary, Zack; this is just temporary. You have a life to get back to on Earth, a career to start. This part of your life is over… sort of._

"Hey, you all right?" Tanya asked quietly as Cassie's upset rose in volume again. She sat down next to Zack pulling him slightly away from the others to give them some space to deal with the sudden changes. Her deep set eyes filled with concern. "You look like you were trying to solve the mysteries of the universe just now."

He gave a reluctant laugh, lifted his head to watch the rest of the Space Rangers discuss what the ramifications of this new change was going to do to their team. "Where's Katherine? I'd think she would be here for this wonderful little _family_ talk."

Tanya reached out and took his hand, holding it steady in hers for a moment. His skin was clammy but she suspects that it had nothing to do with the cold. "Kat is in the engine room with Adam, the two volunteered to do the watch." Her hand tightened on his. "Now stop changing the subject and tell me what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" he gave her a quiet reassuring smile. "What could possibly be wrong?"

"Zack," her tone stern and full of reprimand, the kind of tone a mother uses on a lying child. Life was too short, and seemed to be getting shorter by the minute, for any of them to beat around the bush. Besides, she was never one to tolerate half truths and lies.

With a sigh, Zack shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put this on you."

"I asked because I cared. If I didn't want to hear it, I wouldn't have opened my nosy beak." She gave him a light bump on the shoulder with her own. "Now talk."

There was a part of Zack that wanted to remain silent; after all, his problems were his own and there was no need to bother anyone else with it. On the other hand, he recognized that look on Tanya's face; it was the same kind of look Trini and Kim use to get when they knew they were in the right and they weren't going to budge from the subject for anything. "Remember the conversation we had earlier? About not being chosen?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel like we had congratulated ourselves a little prematurely."

Tanya chuckled softly. "Sucks big time, huh?"

"Did you expect this?"

Tanya considered this a moment. Her disappointment earlier had quickly given away to guilty relief at not having to enduring the crippling pain she witnessed. This new development was... "Well I certainly wasn't thinking this could happen."

"This isn't exactly something one can predict," Zack said dryly. He remembered giving up his powers once, another life time ago in fact; it had been difficult to say the least but he had the support of his friends and he had done so for a greater cause. _Which is where Andros and Zhane stands now._

Tanya's eyes narrowed with concern. There was something hauntingly sad about the way he had said it. She frowned, her eyes studying Zack's unusually emotionless face as he watched the Space Rangers argue quietly, all but Cassie, among themselves. "You all right?"

"Yeah," he responded absentmindedly.

"You sound like a man given a death sentence rather than someone who has just been handed the kind of power most people could only dream of."

An almost bitter smile twisted his lip. "No, I sound like a guy that's just been handed the weight of the world… again."

Her first reaction was outrage at the thought, which was what she would have given into once upon a time, but age has tempered her natural instincts of reaction first and thinking later. Upon further thought, Tanya understood, understood only too well what kind of responsibilities and sacrifices once faced to be a Power Ranger.

Rubbing his face, Zack gave a sigh that was weary and angry at the same time. "I was sixteen when I became a Power Ranger. **_Sixteen!_** What the hell did I know about saving the world?" His face was drawn with suppressed emotions, emotions too long kept from the surface. "Becoming a Ranger was a game then, a chance to show off and have fun. It was like some dormant fantasy come true for me. Yeah, it wreaked havoc with my social life but it was still wicked cool," he gave a mirthless laugh thinking back on those still ignorant days of youth. "What more could a teenage mind come up with, secret identities, cool costumes, a talking robot, mission impossible and freakin' cool toys." He shook his head, remembering all the laughing conversation he had with Jason and Billy those first few months when everything was fresh and new… before reality set in. "And then I watched too many cities get torn apart, too many people hurt, too many people die. Ever seen a soul being sucked out of a person?" he asked not really requiring an answer. "I have. In the mirror, slowly day by day, mission by mission; one damn news report after another. And then I watched all the youth and innocence get sucked out of Jason's face, from Tommy's face, from Billy's, I watched Kim and Trini withdraw slowly into themselves, become quiet and sacrificing and… and looking back and I realized just how much we had been handed without any _real_ knowledge of the consequences." He rubbed his face again, slowly this time to wipe away the evidence of his losing control when he had no right to do so. "That's why they said young men to war; cause they have no concept of life and death. They're not afraid cause they think their invincible; they can do anything; just like we did. Only we were wrong; me, Jason, Tommy, Kimmy, even Billy and Trini. We weren't invincible; couldn't save everyone, couldn't do a lot of things."

"But they've never regretted it," Tanya couldn't help but point out. She acknowledged the fact that being a Ranger forced her to grow up fast… maybe too fast. "_I've_ never regretted it."

"I have," came the nearly inaudible admission.

For a moment, Tanya didn't know what to say, what to do. Grabbing his hand, she gave the rest of the group a wide smile and pulled Zack into the hallway; there was nothing like a façade of happiness to throw people off the scent of trouble. "What is going on with you, Zack? Why are you talking like this is the end of the world."

It was on the tip of his tongue to make a remark that was likely to get his ass kicked, so he reframed from it. "Nothing, just reflecting on some doubts that I had in the past."

"In the past? Because it certainly doesn't sound like this is in the past right now." Tanya really did not want to be dealing with a depressant, especially with everything else going on.

"Yes, in the past," he sighed and gave her a mirthless smile. "I've grown up some since my days as a Power Rangers, learned a lot in that time. But I'm not without that part of me that once made me a Ranger and put me in the middle of this. I haven't given up yet, if that's what you're afraid of."

Tanya's brows knitted together in a frown. "And if I said _that's_ exactly what I was thinking?"

Zack grinned suddenly, so very jovially that Tanya found herself completely at sea as to where anything is. "Then you, my dear, don't know the Zack-man very well. But that's okay, you will."

Shaking her head because her thoughts had gone west while the rest of her head had been headed east, Tanya opened and closed her mouth several times as she continued to attempt to put some semblance of order to where her thoughts have been only a few minutes before Zack decided to turn the wheels of his coaster ride of a conversation into a nice big U. "Come again?"

Laughing, he leaned over and pressed his lip against her cheek. "You're a doll, Tanya. Just thought you should know that."

Still lost, "Okay," and decided that this was not worth pursuing. After all, it would appear that Zack was all… better, for lack of a more appropriate word.

"HEY!" Billy jogged down the length of the corridor and glanced around. "Anyone seen Zhane, Andros and Karone?"

Exchange curious looks of uncertainly at Billy's obviously distracted focus. "Command deck. We're holding a meeting."

"'We?'" and then glanced down. The morphers on Tanya's wrist and clipped to Zack's hip answered the question too quickly. All sort of thought raced through Billy's head for a moment before he expressed it quite adequately with: "Shit!"

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

"Okay, would one of you pea-brains like to tell me why you felt the need to do something this stupid without consulting _someone_ first?" Kim asked with all the starchiness of a mother hen. It was really too much to ask that she be concerned about them on top of everything else.

Zhane wince at the rising voice and disliking the feeling of a reprimanded child. "We _did_ consult someone: each other."

"Oh great, the fool leading the mentally challenged," Aisha muttered darkly as she watched Andros's hand hovering above the open case, hesitantly waiting for something to hit him. All ten coins are still within. Trini had discreetly reordering the results while glaring at Zhane and Andros, whose conditions have deteriorated rapidly since giving up their Rangers powers.

"I told you," Zack interjected sing-songy with a ridiculously smug grin, leaning back against a counter and watching the whole proceedings with a sense of satisfaction. "Didn't I tell you needed to talk to someone else first about this stuff before doing something that was…"

"I won't start, Zack," Kim all but growled at him. "I can't believe you didn't come find Billy or Trini when all this went down, before Zhane strapped that contraption on you."

Zack made a face and fell silent. Tanya patted his knee and tried valiantly not to smile. (She failed.)

"Let it go," Rocky said with a frown, one hand unconsciously rubbing at his temple. "They're both obviously regretting their impulsive move." Both former rangers were literally carried into the infirmary. Even now, after the quick exam by their resident doctor, who pronounce them no better or worse, both still appearance ten times paler and wane than they had the last time Rocky saw them.

"Not really," Andros muttered distractedly as he's hand stopped. "I believe this one," and looked up at Trini for confirmation.

"Why are you looking at me for?" she replied, jotting down the result on a pad of paper. "I'm as new at this as you are."

"But you're recording the results, darling," Jason said peeking over her shoulder but saying nothing else.

"Zhane," Billy head out the box. "You're next."

"Let Karone go first."

"No," his fiancée said with a firm shake of her head. "You next."

"Why?"

Rocky grinned manically at him. "Probably cause you look like you're about to pass out," his grin only got bigger when the former silver Ranger glared daggers at him. "Relax, this isn't a test; you're not going to fail."

Karone pressed a kiss against the side of his neck, sending a jolt down Zhane's spine. "You're doing great, Zhane. Just get pass this and I'll knock you out myself."

Turning his head, "You said that a little too gleefully."

She grinned back cheekily at him. "Just like the good old days?" she suggested lightly.

"The good old days," Zhane repeated uncertainly, "When you were trying to kill me?"

Karone nodded, "Yup!"

"Okay, definitely keeping you away from Cassie from now on."

"Are you saying that I'm a bad influence?" Cassie hollered at him from across the room.

"Oh definitely," Zhane replied with a firm nod as a chuckling Billy step in front of him. "Just put my hand over it?"

"Yeah."

More than just a little hesitant of the unknown, Zhane began the process.

"So how did you guys figure this out again?" Adam asked quietly.

"Lucky guess," Billy replied.

"Yeah, right," Tanya gave a most unladylike snort of exasperation. "Not even this Jarian creature is going to believe that one. Try again, Billy-boy."

"It was a lucky guess," Billy repeated.

Tanya looked at Tommy.

The former Green Ranger shrugged and grinned at her. "I think it _really_ was just a lucky guess. Sure, Billy tried it out first before letting us got for it but I think it was one of those brilliant moments of inspiration that hits you like a bolt outta the blue."

"Who here actually believe that?" Tanya asked to the room at large.

No one raised their hands, not even Tommy. Billy's hand was otherwise occupied.

"I hate you people," Billy grumbled but felt ridiculously good about that fact that his friends had such unwavering faith in him… which at the same time scares him like nothing else could.

"I think I have one," Zhane said quietly, his hand just above the third coin. "It's making my palm itch."

"That's something at least," Jason muttered as he watched Trini jot it down. "How are you feeling, angel?"

"Like hell trampled over me with cleats on. You?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "Well, after that lovely description…"

"Karone?" Billy offered the box again.

Screwing up her courage, Karone reached out for the box with one hand and Zhane's hand with the other. Her body was tolerating the pressures better than Zhane and Andros were which puzzled her quite a bit before Trini explained it could be that a woman's immune system is naturally boosted when carrying a child. But just because it was easier on her doesn't mean it didn't still irritated her to find herself doubling her concentration to do the simplest task, like pour a glass of water. "How would I know?"

"Beside the itching palm?" Zhane asked.

"Yes."

"I think that's it."

"Oh."

"Just relax, sweetie." Kimberly called out with a sigh. "You'll be fine."

"I don't feel anything," Karone said quietly. "What if we were wrong and there are still…"

"Karone," Trini said firmly, looking up from her list. "Just concentrate on what you're doing."

Still distracted, Karone frowned at her. "But if we were wrong about the whole prophecy and that I… oh!" her hand twitched in reaction. "That tickles."

"And we have a winner," Billy announced with a grin. "Now comes the interesting one," Billy announced looking at Rocky and Adam. He regarded them carefully, a frown wrinkling his brows as his mind searched for answers even as he informed them, "I have no clue as to what happens now."

"Rocky?" Adam said indicting the box.

"You do it," Rocky replied with a frown. "No offense buddy, but I've got Sha to think about."

That actually made sense in a selfish kind of way. "Point taken," Adam replied and reached for the box. He had been following the proceedings carefully and mimicked the other former rangers in their nervous twitching before opening his palm. "And if my calculations are correct, it's this one," his hand hovering three inches above the fifth coin without going through the series of others first. The light tickling in the middle of his palm confirmed it. "And I've got it." He looked at Billy then Rocky, then Billy again, "Now what?"

"Now Rocky," Billy replied firmly.

Rocky made a face, "Do I _have_ to?" he whined even as he reached out for the box. His hand made a beeline for the same coin for no other reason than because Adam had. He frowned and shifted his hand toward one of the other coins than frowned. "Yeah, it's definitely this one."

Tommy shook his head. "How do two people carry the same coin?"

"That's a good question that I can't even begin to speculate on," Billy replied quite unhappily since he had been thinking of the same thing and quite effectively giving himself a headache.

Adam made a face and reached for the coin, "I just don't get it. How do we even…" a sharp gasp escaped his lips as his hands closed fully around the coin before anyone could stop him. A faint red glow enveloped him, making him almost appear to be on fire; it was there and gone so quickly that most of the others missed it.

"Adam!" Trini hopped off the med-bed she had been sitting on and immediately stumbled to the ground, her knees buckling under the sudden stress.

"Trini!" Jason reached for her out of pure instinct then had to reach for the table to keep from toppling over onto her. A miniature bomb exploded in behind his eyes, blocking his vision for a moment. "Damn it!"

"Easy," Tommy and Rocky said simultaneously as they reached for their respective best friends.

Shaking his head to refuse the help, Adam blinked several times to clear his slightly fuzzied vision. "Jase, you all right?"

Hunched over with his head within his hands, Jason took several deep breathes before replying shakily, "I'm fine." In truth, he had never felt so bad in his entire life. Every part of him felt ready to implode upon itself.

"Right," Tommy muttered and helped Jason up. "And I'm the tooth fairy."

"Jason?" Trini's was torn between a patient and her lover/patient. A large part of her knew that finding out what had just happened with Adam was the right and best thing to do. But Jason…

"I'm okay, angel face," Jason reassured her, forcing himself to look into her eyes steadily and smile. "I've got the tooth fairy here to help out if I stumble again."

"Mind the tutu," Tommy said before patting Trini on the arm. "Go, I'll take care of the village idiot."

She gave a reluctant laugh and hesitated only a moment longer, frustrated that she couldn't literally be in two places at once, before rushing to Adam's side. "What the hell happened?" and scanning him with the instruments at hand.

"I…"

"Shh…" Billy watched Trini's furrowed brows with interest. "What do you have?"

"Readings are leveling off," Trini answered surprised and delighted. Studying his face, seeing the color seep slowly into his pale cheeks, "How do you feel?" she asked Adam.

"I was going to tell you, before I was so rudely 'shh..'ed," Adam gave Billy a look which was returned with an irritated one, "That I feel a hundred times better."

"Body temp is up," Trini read from her the monitors to the side, "Blood pressure is coming down, heart rates steady at 72," she looked at Billy. "I think that…"

"Trini," Kimberly said suddenly as she grabbed her best friend's arm. "You're brilliant and I love you. And this _will_ be the one and only time I will say this and I'm apologizing in advance for doing so; I don't care what you think right now."

Billy rolled his eyes and grabbed his coin; the shock nearly caused him to drop the whole box of power coins. Icy fingers ran down his spine followed by a flash of heat so intense he was surprised his clothes didn't go up in flames. His vision swam blue, like a summer's sky, for a moment and he nearly collapsed in upon himself as the perpetually pounding headache receded to the edge of awareness and his aches of his body evaporated without thought. "Oh my god…"

Aisha grabbed the box before Billy could drop it, rushing past Andros and Karone to Jason's side. "Which one?" she asked Tommy urgently.

"Jase?"

Squinting to focus his dizzy vision, Jason stared for a moment reaching for one. His body jerked upon contact, a golden glow erupted from within him, burning fast and hard, blinding the others around him. Unable to hold back the cry of pain, Jason didn't even realize he had broken two of Tommy's fingers in his grip before darkness claimed him.

"What the hell!" Tommy's hand went to the Jason's hand, ignoring his own pains, and pried the fingers open to remove the cool and silent coin within. Jason's paper-white face shocked Tommy's usually reserve manners. "Jason? Jason! What's happening Trini? What's happening?"

"It was just too much for him," Trini murmured as she brushed a lock of hair from her lover's face. "After all that pain…" she shook herself wake and looked at a dubious Zhane. "Your turn."

Zhane made a face and tried to take a step back but Zack got in the way. Zack, well aware of the younger man's fears, shook his head and pointed to the box. "If the doc says you gotta: you gotta." He gave predecessor's shoulder a squeeze. "Come on, it's okay."

Casting one last painful look at Jason's silent figure, Zhane reached out and took his coin. As with Jason, the glow of blue was so intense the others had to look away. Zhane's mouth opened in a silent cry for help before his soulful eyes rolled back and he began a slow sink to the ground. Zack caught him before he could find the floor.

Tommy swallowed hard as he placed Jason's coin back into his friend's hand and examined his own. "Why did the two…"

"Only ones with unbroken seals," Aisha observed. "Next?" holding the box out at nose level to Tommy.

Reluctantly, Tommy reached within and took his coin. The setting-sun red glow was blessed brief and brought with it a wealth of relief. But the shock to his system still left him gasping for air and focus. "Oh my god…" his tongue felt too big for his mouth and his mouth felt about six feet behind him and his stomach… he was almost certain his stomach took a trip back to earth.

"Andros next," Karone suggested.

"You first," Andros countered softly, knowing that his sister only wanted to help relieve the obvious pain he was feeling.

"You feel it worse because of your mental abilities," Karone pointed out. "I've been trained to buffer it," she nudged him. "You first."

"You're wasting time arguing," Aisha pointed out.

Unable to argue any longer, Andros nodded before taking his coin. Knees buckling and vision swimming red, Tommy and Billy had to help set him back on his feet. For a moment, he was a little uncomforted by the sudden lack of pain. "Thank you," he whispered to no one and everyone in general.

Karone's hand reached for her coin, fear clouding her pretty face. "What if…"

"Take it," Aisha said reassuringly.

Nodding, Karone took the coin. It was like being kissed by summer, warm and beautiful. The green glow had just faded when she sighed with relief and a wide smile bloomed over her face. "That was incredible."

"It usually is," Billy observed, amazed that he felt such warmth for a woman he had hated only a few days ago.

"Kimmy?" Aisha nudged her with the box.

Kimberly took the box from Aisha. "You first."

Shrugging, Aisha smiled. "If you insist," and gasped her surprise. When she finally got her breath back, "What color?"

"Yellow," Kimberly said almost laughing. "What did you think it was going to be?"

Aisha did laugh. "You're turn."

Taking a deep breath to best prepare herself, Kimberly's hand landed on her coin. It was all the things she missed; teddy bears, warm pajamas, ice cream in the summer. And as she took a breath of relief, "Let me guess; pink?"

"Nope, white I think," Aisha replied grinning rather smugly and turned to Trini. "Girl, you're next."

Trini took the last coin from the box. She swayed dangerously for a moment as the silvery white light emanated from her. But with a deep breath and sigh of relief, she opened her eyes and nodded. "I'm alright."

They turned as one to Rocky, who stood slightly back from the group. In response to the sudden silence and scrutiny, Rocky shrugged. "Don't look at me, I don't know a damn thing."

Adam took a step and held the coin in his hand out, palm up. "Come on buddy. It's your turn."

Rocky gave Adam a look as if his best friend had just spouted another head. "One coin, one Ranger, remember?"

"We don't know how this works, Rocky," Adam reasoned softly as he took another step forward. "Trini said we both got hit when that seal went, makes us one and the same." He held the coin out to Rocky. "Come on, Rocky. Take it."

"You sound like you're offering me drugs," Rocky muttered reaching but not quite.

"I guess in a way I am offering you a kind of drug," Adam mused rather strangely. "It causes euphoria and …"

"Shut up," Rocky answered irritably, closing then opening his hand again. "Are you sure about this?" he asked in an almost pleading tone.

"Just do it!" Billy said giving Rocky a quick and light shove.

"Alright, alright… sheesh," Rocky muttered. "You people are like pushers, only even more determined and dangerous." Taking one last deep breath, Rocky's hand closed over the coin and lifted it from Adam's hand. A nice dip in the Artic Ocean in the middle of winter would have been an apt description of how he felt. The felt red glow around him dissipated as he caught his breath and tried desperately to keep his heart from making a leap for freedom through his mouth.

"Um… Rocky?" Adam poked him lightly on the shoulder.

Still slightly bent over and panting for breath. "Why the hell didn't someone warn it was going to feel like someone just…"

"Rocky?" Aisha interrupted almost fearfully.

"What?" Rocky looked up quick, concerned at the sudden change in mood. The first thing that met his eyes was Adam's still outstretched hand. The second thing he noticed was the shimmering gold coin that still lay at the center of Adam's open palm. "What the…" Rocky looked down at his own closed fist, feeling the solid metal coin digging into his hand. Hoping his hand, he stared at the coin within twinkling up at him in the infirmary's limited light.

Adam swallowed uncomfortably and stared at the coin in his hand and then the coin in Rocky's. "I don't get it." He closed his palm and felt the cool metal within then opened his hand again to see the coin. "I just don't get it."

Tommy closed his eyes and shook his head. "Are you sure you two aren't playing some kind of game with us?"

"I don't get it," Billy murmured, his eyes full of question, confusion and all sort of other thoughts that couldn't quite be given names to.

"Okay," Aisha breathed her disbelief. "I'm totally freaking here."

"This is impossible," Kimberly commented the obvious, her mind rebelling against what her eyes were seeing. "ISn't it?"

"With Zordon and his crew?" Trini muttered, checking the monitors for the vital of every in the room, "Who the hell knows." While the headaches have taken leave of her, she still felt like hell and nowhere near normal. "Billy? Any theories you want to throw out here?"

"I haven't the foggiest," Billy admitted with some resignation. He really had no energy left to deal with this new mystery. "I guess it's back to the… hey!" He had reached for the coin in Rocky's hand, knowing that he'd probably be spending the next few hours studying it, but the coin simply disappear at his touch. "What happened?"

"You're asking me?" Rocky gasped, bewildered and looking around himself for the now missing second coin. "You're genius here, genius. You tell me."

Billy blinked and looked around. "Adam, pass your coin to Rocky." Adam complied. "Now take it back." Passing a curious look at everyone but Billy, Adam shrugged and took the coin back… only he didn't. A second coin appeared in his hand; an exact duplicate of the one still resting between Rocky's fingers. "Huh?"

Rocky stared at the coin, then at Adam, then at Adam's coin, than at his own again. Without a word, he opened his forefinger and thumb, allowing the power coin to fall. Somewhere between his hand and the ground, the coin faded into nothing. "Huh." He looked up at Adam, who was staring at the open space just before Rocky's legs. Reaching up, Rocky took the coin from Adam… and came away with a second coin again. "Now this is interesting."

"I'm so confused," Zack said honestly.

"Ditto," Tommy chimed.

Aisha closed her eyes and sighed. "Look, whatever this is... it was probably planned and…"

"We should just accept it and move on," Trini concluded wearily. Her brain hurt now from too much thinking, speculating and over use. "Welcome Rangers… back to hell. Hope you enjoy the ride."

To be continued….

Teaser line from the Next Chapter: "Welcome Rangers, may the light of Zondon protect you in your next journey."

Rocky frowned with concern and leaned to his partner in crime. "Why does he make it should like we're about to walk into the gates of hell itself."

Adam could feel himself sigh with resigned acceptance of his fate. "Chances are, we are."


	51. Last Line of Defense

**Keys To The Universe**

By Didi

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.

**Note**: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I'm not going to write about the Lost Galaxy because I found that particular series horribly dull. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.

**Rated**: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.

**Summary**: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?

**Author's Note**: A thousand apologies for having not updated this in forever. (ducks as people throws stuff… if there anyone still left reading this) I am finishing this story though, one last chapter to go and all will be completed. (sigh)

**Key**: "Spoken words." _Thoughts _

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One – Last Line of Defense**_

* * *

-Planet Deveron -_

Jorian's scorching eyes lifted from their unwavering guard of the two remaining seals that still held his prison gates. The seals no longer glowed as bright, no longer seem ready to burst into flames as it once had. It's as if someone had infused the powers behind the seal with another energy source. Even the broken seals seemed different somehow, a little less vulnerable. They appear to be on the verge of resealing itself with unseen hands. _Something has happened._

Zordon's children had not found a way to pass the seals on to his people… have they?

Impossible. Zordon's kind was all but extinct… he had personally seen to it.

Yet he couldn't deny what he was seeing.

The impossible.

This was quite a disturbing turn of events.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Astro Ship-_

"How are they doing?" Tommy asked in a low whisper as he watched the monitors before him beep and chirp to the rapid rhythm of his best friend's heart and lungs.

"Not too bad," Trini murmured as she took notes and made dissatisfied noises under her breath while the rest of the rangers, current and former, watched with abated breath. She scratched the tip of her nose with the pen she was using to scribble on the notepad in front of her before frowning and writing some more. "Hum…"

"But they _are_ doing better right?" Tommy asked anxiously, trading quick tentative glances with a concerned Billy as they watched Trini move from one monitor to the next with less-than-content expressions on her usually serene face. "I mean, they have power coins again. Their bodies, _our_ bodies, should be physically reinforced by the morphing grid energy or whatnots, right? I feel so much better now than before. So logically, they should be doing a lot better, right?"

"I guess you can say better," Trini answered making a face as she jotted down another note to herself. "If you call having heart rates that would kill most people being 'better.'"

"But better than _before_, right?" Tommy asked again more insistently this time. A little reassurance really wouldn't hurt right about now.

"I'm sitting right here, you know," Jason commented as he watched his girl moved around in a stoic competent manner that was both comforting and disturbing. "I _can_ hear you."

Tommy turned and grinned unabashedly. "Yeah, I know."

"Pain in the ass," Jason muttered more amused than annoyed.

"Will they be all right?" Karone asked, worriedly as her hand instinctively tightened in Zhane's. Her green eyes reflected her continual dread over this whole situation. "Did the power coins help at all with the pain?"

"Definitely with the pain," Zhane answered in an almost euphoric state. It was the first time he's head didn't feel like imploding in a quite some time now. He was almost giddy with relief.

"Don't worry so, Karone, it's not good for you or the baby." Kim chided with a grin to let the girl know that she understood… they all did.

"They're fine for now, sweetie," Aisha reassured her with a comforting arm, a half hug that still allowed her to keep linked fingers with her fiancé. "We're _all_ going to be just fine."

"Keep telling us that, Sha," Adam murmured as he flipped the coin in his hand across his knuckles while watching the identical one in Rocky's hand being played the exact same manner. His mind was still having some trouble wrapping itself around the concept of two people have the same coin… or what that kind of thing can bleed into. If he was completely honest with himself, he would have recognized that fact that he was rather upset that his life was once again under the ruling thumb of a destiny that he had no real control over and yet felt an enormous obligation to fulfill. Ten days ago, all he wanted from life was a good job, a loving wife, a house with a picket fence and maybe a dog or two. Now…

"Hey," Katherine nudged Adam with her elbow, a frown marring her brows over his obvious unhappiness. He had been silently brooding since they had marched into the infirmary for Trini to do a little update on her files. She didn't want to even begin to guess what was going to through the boy's mind. "Food?" she suggested looking around the crowded infirmary.

"Did someone say food?" Rocky asked, his whole face perking up considerably as he closed his fist over his power coin.

Aisha sighed and straightened. "That's my man. Forget the rest of the world when his stomach calls." She grinned when he kissed her cheek good-naturedly. With all honestly, it gave her comfort to see some things didn't change. "Okay guys, let's get out of here and give those that have to be here some breathing room."

Trini sighed and said nothing.

Jason wasn't so tactful, "Thank god for Aisha for being the voice of reason foresight. I thought Trini was about to snap with so many people in the way."

"I was not," Trini protested though she secretly thought the same thing. The infirmary was small enough as is; with the whole family there, it was a bit claustrophobic to say the least. "And you don't have to leave, the more the merrier," she lied with an _almost_ convincing face.

Rolling his eyes behind her back, Jason shook his head at the observing rangers then jerked a thumb towards the door. The silent "Get Out" was given with a smile that still managed to convey his intent for those that thought to disobey.

Tommy stifled a laugh with some difficulties before replying with, "No, Aisha is right. Plus it's better if Jason and Zhane get some peace and quiet to rest. We're still depending on them to keep those gates closed until we can find a better solution." Making ushering motions with his hands, "Okay everyone, out. Move it along, there's nothing to see here."

The other left with only a few friendly jabs at the remaining rangers before leaving Jason, Trini, Zhane, Karone and a thoughtful Billy behind. There was long drawn out silence that was met with a heavy relief that stems purely from exhaustion.

"You alright, angel?" Jason asked as Trini just stood there and stared off rather blankly into space.

"Define that, will you?" Trini asked softly with a smile as she moved into Jason's arms once more. Resting her cheek against his shoulder, she let herself relaxed for the first time. "God, I'm tired."

"You look it," Billy pointed out with a grin as he watched his two oldest friends in an embrace. If someone had asked him years before who were the last people on Earth he imagined would be together, he may have come to the conclusion of Jason and Trini. Jason was the ever sober, solid leader, who never allowed his heart to rule. Trini was the quiet, sometimes shy, companion to everyone and anyone in need. Trini spread herself everywhere that she found worthy while Jason always restrained his emotions and confined his world. Trini was always the constant support, always there in the background holding things together while Jason took the lead and was the voice of the group. They were so alike and so different that until now, Billy never quite ever thought to see them quite in the same light and yet he couldn't honestly see either one of them with anyone else now.

"Thank you Billy for your ever endearing honesty, however painful it is," Trini said dryly which was accompanied by the exasperated rolling of her eyes. Every bone in her body ached, partly from exhaustion and partly from the sheer relief being in possession of the Ranger powers brought. It was strange the kind of pain that was brought on by the sudden absence of pain after one's body had grown somewhat accustom to it. "Jason, are you as scared as I am?"

Kneading the knots on her shoulder, Jason leaned closed. "No."

Billy's eyes widen with surprised.

Zhane nearly fell off his bed while Karone's jaw dropped to the ground.

Lifting her head to look at her lover, Trini regarded him with a blank look. "Excuse me?"

Jason repeated his statement more clearly. "I'm not nearly as scared as you are."

Billy's mouth opened and closed several times. "_Why not_?" he finally exploded with.

In a causal manner that made Billy wanted to strangle him, Jason shrugged his shoulders carelessly and calmly replied, "It's probably because I'm going through it and you're not. For me, it's about trying to make it through the next hour without embarrassing myself by upchucking daily meals or screaming like a tantrum-throwing twelve year old. It's different for you; _you_ have to watch... and doubt and guess and wonder. There are questions going through your mind, ideas on how to fix it," he looked pointedly at Billy. "_You_ don't just let it be; _I_ don't have a choice. Of course it's more frightening for you, you're watching it happen and wondering if it's going to be the end. I just have to deal with it and trust that everything will be all right."

Silent descended as the other absorb this logic with some difficulty. Even Zhane, who can see where Jason was coming from, was still having trouble wrapping his head around the idea so simple it was quite frightening.

"Jason..." Billy's brows furrowed with admiration and frustration at his friend's ability to confound him so thoroughly. "I cannot tell you how warped that is even in my slightly overly thought out mind."

"But perfectly logical and true," Jason pointed out with a hint of smug amusement at being able to outsmart the smart one. "Come on... admit it, it's pretty good." The gleeful boyish grin sitting on Jason's handsome face was quite a sight to behold at such a dire time.

Trini tried to suppress the laughter that threatened to bubble to the surface but after a moment of struggle, she decided not to. Doubling over with laughter, she felt Jason's arms close around her and held her tight as her body rocked with ridiculous amusement. The others stared, almost frightened by the sudden shock of hysterical laughter pouring forth from their most reserved member. The laughter rolled into tears that continued into fear and terror for a moment as she released a storm of pent up emotions. When she finally calmed down, she stood there and simply allowed Jason to hold her.

"Better?" Jason asked softly, knowing the storm had passed.

"Yeah," she whispered tiredly.

"Good," he kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath. "Want to run those tests now?"

"Yeah," she replied, straightening up reluctantly and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly to calm her senses. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she smiled at Jason, thanking him silently for being who he is and allowing her to be who she needed to be. She brushed her lips lightly over his for a moment before moving off. "Back to work."

Jason watched her go with a serene smile.

Billy stared in disbelief. "What the hell was that?"

Shrugging, Jason looked at Karone and Zhane, both staring back at him with eyes wide with uncertainty. "She needed it."

"Should we be worried?" Zhane asked, hand arm around his wife and one supporting his heavy head. To date, Trini had been the calmest most reliable person onboard. He had counted on her being there for Karone should anything... _"No, I'm not going to think that way. Everything will be fine... everything will be all right."_

Karone turned her head and stared at her husband for a moment. Reaching out, _"What's wrong?"_

A little startled, Zhane forgot how sensitive Karone's mental abilities were. He smiled reassuringly and shook his head. "I'm okay."

"Not nice to lie to your wife," Billy warned teasingly as he got up and walked out.

"Not nice to eavesdrop on private conversations," Zhane hollered to Billy's back then winced when his head started to pound. "Ouch."

"Serves you right," Karone muttered.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

"What do you think is going on down there?" Cassie asked as she fiddled with her morpher. She was still trying to realign her mind to the fact that there's been a major change to the rooster.

"If I know my old pals," Zack mused as he continued to stared rather uncomfortably at his new morpher with a sense of undisguised wonder, "Billy is being his usual smart self, questioning everything. Tommy and Kim are taking a break and possibly finally getting a break from life. Trini is working herself into an early grave; but given the circumstances and who's on her med bed, who can blame her? And Jason is playing hero... he's holding on and pretending it's all going to be okay."

"That's a pretty cynical picture you just painted of your own friends," TJ pointed out with a frown. He wasn't sure what was happening with the team anymore. With Andros handing over his position to Kat, was she to lead the team now? Or did Zack, with his new status as Silver Ranger and the oldest of the new Astro Rangers, hold that position? And what did that mean for the rest of the already existing Astro Rangers?

"Alright," Kat said sternly and wiggled one finger at him in a very annoying manner. "I can almost hear the grinding of the wheels in your head, TJ. Stop thinking so hard."

TJ flushed and looked down at his morpher and cleared his throat gently. "I was just thinking..." he paused, not exactly certain how to approach the subject without stepping on someone's ego or feelings. The uneasy peace the rangers have just settled into was not something he, of all people, want to upset. "With Andros off the team and the sudden shift in…"

"We're going to be playing this by ear, TJ," Zack interrupted knowing where it was heading. "Yes, traditionally the Red Ranger leads the team; just always seem to naturally shift that way though we have seen exceptions to that rule. But this is your team, _our team_, we'll work it out as we go." He looked to Kat for confirmation and acceptance.

Kat smiled, her beautiful face lighting up brightly. "Oh thank goodness you finally brought it up. I was sitting about feeling slightly nauseous wondering if you're all going to be expecting me to be Tommy or Jason or Andros." She shuddered. "Quite frightening really."

"Don't worry, hon," Tanya smiled and patted her hand in a reassuring manner. "If you don't want to run the team, you don't have to run the team."

Cassie laughed. "I don't know, I wouldn't mind having a female leader for a while. I mean, it really isn't fair that all the Ranger leaders are always the Red Rangers… with a few exceptions of course. But it's never been a girl. And by the way, why do the girls always have to be yellow and pink? Why don't we get to have neutral colors?"

"How are blue, black and red neutral?" Carlos asked quite confusingly. He wasn't sure how they got onto this topics but then again, it was hard to understand a lot of things where Cassie was involved.

"Well…"

"Are we really going to avoid this subject?" TJ asked. "And though I do appreciate that you want to 'wait and see,'" he smiled at Zack letting him know that he wasn't being the least bit sarcastic, "But we do need to decide the whole leadership issue."

"TJ…" Kat started.

"No," TJ shook his head at them, her face reflecting his conviction that this must be resolved. "We're in a battle there, against the enemy and against time. When we get to Gildeon, chances are we'll be stepping back onto the battlefield. This reprieve is temporary, sooner or later the enemy is going to catch up to us and we need to be ready to go out and buy more time for the others to find a final solution. And we simply cannot go out without a leader; it's simply too dangerous that way."

The others were silent for a moment, each knowing that TJ made perfect sense.

Zack shook his head and sighed. "He's right," he looked at the others with resignation. "If nothing else, we need to elect a temporary leader to keep this team synchronized in the heat of things." He looked at the each person in term. "And if no one minds, I'd like to elect TJ."

"Me?" TJ yapped.

Kat raised her hand, "I'll second that."

"Did you just yap?" Cassie asked TJ curiously.

"Why me?" TJ demanded, ignoring Cassie all together. "Why not Zack, he's the oldest here. Why not Kat, she's the new red."

Tanya gave him a funny look. "Well besides the fact that none of that matters," she gave him a disapproving look for even having mentioned it, "You're the only one here that has ever led a team. Logically, you go with the person with the most experience."

"My thoughts exactly," Zack gave her a smile that was pure Zack-Man. "Besides which, I haven't been a Ranger in _years_. I am definitely not in any position to be leading a team."

"And I've never had any desire to lead," Kat added with a smile. "It was never part of my grand scheme of things when I joined up with the Rangers."

"What about…"

Carlos hand up one finger in a firm manner, "Don't you even be pointing my way, amigo. I love you like a brother but you will so kick your butt if you think you can turn this one on me."

"Then…"

Ashley and Cassie both shook their heads at him, neither one saying anything but conveying a great deal just by the smirks on their faces. This would not end well for TJ if he continue with that line of thought and well he knew it. Tanya simply raised a brow at him when he turned to her, her eyes daring him to ask the question.

TJ looked around, seeing the strangely united front… against him. "But I…"

"But what?" Cassie asked, challengingly. This was almost comical really.

"But I'm… I…" TJ struggled for a moment, trying to say the words and finding it difficult to. "But I failed."

"Huh?"

The former Red Turbo Ranger leader frowned at them. "Me? Lead team? Zordon kidnapped? Power Chamber going kaboom? Death of Zordon? Reason we all be here now? Any of this ringing a bell to anyone here?"

Zack turned to Tanya. "What's he talking about?"

Tanya shrugged. "Don't know," she turned to look at her old Ninja Ranger teammate. "Kat?"

Kat tilted her head and made a funny face. "I think all this cold air has gotten to his brainbox. What do you think, Ashley?"

Ashely nodded her head thoughtfully, "I would have to concur with you. 'Cause under normal circumstances, TJ wouldn't be silly enough to bring up ancient history. Don't you agree, Carlos?"

"Si," Carlos gave her a lopsided smiled, "Especially ancient history that's been resolved to the satisfaction among all. Isn't that right, Cassie?"

Cassie gave them all a look then turned to TJ and slapped him upside the head. "You're an idiot," she told him.

The older rangers burst out laughing. "I think we're all in agreement then?" Zack announced when he got himself under control again. "All those in favor of voting in TJ as the new team leader say aye."

"Aye," came the responding chorus.

"And the 'ayes' have it. Congratulations TJ, you're the new sacrificial lamb… I mean team leader," Zack said and then slapped the younger man on the back hard to send him sprawling. "Enjoy and come again."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Aisha stared silently at the humming engine that wasn't humming as quietly as before. Reading the gages that Andros had carefully taught them all to monitor, she didn't need to be mechnical genius to know that they were going to be in trouble soon. "DECA?"

"Yes, Aisha."

"How much more fuel do we have?" she asked in a manner that was evident of her expectation of the worse."

"Twenty seven point…"

"Give it to me in terms of how much longer we can sustain this speed?"

There was a slight pause as the computer recalculate. "Two hours, fifteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds."

That was not what Aisha had been hoping for. "Oh." She couldn't help but wonder if that was going to be enough time. "What's the ETA to Gildeon?"

There was another pause as DECA went through the computations. "Two hours, twenty-two minutes and forty-six seconds at the current speed."

Aisha made a face. "Cute." She rubbed her face with one hand. "I thought the boys calculated it before they decide to burn the engines out. I thought we were going to make it."

"A miscalculation due to…"

"Never mind, that wasn't a question that require an answer."

Rocky looked around the engine room as he entered and frowned. "Talking to yourself, honey?" he asked as he handed her one of the steaming cups of coffee in his hands. "Cause you know, I'm much better company."

"We're running low on fuel," she announced unceremoniously.

Sighing, Rocky rubbed his face. "How long?"

Aisha looked up at the ceiling. "DECA!"

"Two hours, twelve minutes and fourteen seconds."

Rocky made a face. He wasn't too keen on the idea of a robot eye spying their every move. "And how long until we reach Gildeon?"

"Two hours, twenty minutes and eleven seconds at the current speed."

"Oh great," Rocky muttered. "Wonderful. Are we suppose to swim to Gildeon then?"

DECA made a beeping noise followed immediately by a whirling noise. "That idea does not compute with…"

"Never mind," Rocky waved it away with a sigh. "Any ideas, Sha?"

"Why ask me?" Aisha replied with a puzzle look. "I'm not the science genius around here. Go ask one of the smart ones."

"We'll be fine," Andros pronounced as he stepped into the room, a little crossed eyes but still standing.

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" Aisha asked as she rushed over to help the young man into a chair. "I distinctly heard Trini tell you that you needed to get more rest. You're body isn't tolerating the energy drain as well as the rest of us, even with the power coins helping to boost our reserves."

"I'm fine," Andros answered with a somewhat reassuring smile. "I'm not very good at being idle."

"Learn to be," Aisha said with no-nonsense. "We still need you after this. Who knows that these power coins have installed for us?"

Andros dug into his pocket and pulled out the burnished gold coin and stared at it for a moment. It gleamed dully in the artificial lighting as he turned it this way and that. "When we trained at the academy, every student wants to be a power ranger." He rolled the coin between his fingers. "It was a status achieved only by the best and therefore the ultimate goal to strive for." Flipping the coin in the air, he snatched at it with a quick motion that was almost too fast to follow. "But it wasn't my goal; not really. Being a Power Ranger was only a means to an end: to find my sister. It was the only reason I joined the military; to be a Ranger, to have the necessary power and resources to find Karone. Everything else was just …" He frowned, remembering the days when he pushed himself to the point of collapsing. He wanted to be the best; needed to be the best. But it was for all the wrong reasons, the kind of reasons that should have eliminated him from being one of the chosen. "But after I received my morpher, after I realized the legacy behind the powers, it was hard not to be try and be the kind of…" he struggled for a moment. He looked at the two and frowned. "I'm not sure if it makes sense, what I'm saying, but I don't know what to do now. Being a Space Ranger was what I had trained for, what I had created for myself. I was prepared to be a Space Ranger for the rest of my life; it would _be_ my life. And then letting go." He stared at his fisted hand, feeling the hard metal disk against his palm. "I never thought I'd be without my morpher, without my powers but I know what I have to do. And then to turn around without even time to get use to the idea of not being a Ranger anymore and be given this…" He closed his eyes and took a breath. "I can't… I don't know…" He swallowed. "This is difficult."

Rocky placed his hand gently on Andros's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. He understood. Lord how he understood. "Life isn't always so straightforward. And we have it harder than most because some kind of higher being, be it Zordon or God, believes that we can handle it." He gave a grim smile to the younger man. "Hang in there, we'll make it pass this."

Andros looked up at the older man and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile but an understanding smile that spoke of many hard journeys faced in his career. "I never doubted it."

Aisha sighed and shook her head. "You Red Rangers have this strange tendency to brood over things that the rest of us just ignore. Why is that? Someone really ought to do a study on that kind of thing, if the color coordination have anything to do with our psychological characteristics."

"Why don't you do it, honey?" Rocky suggested and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "It could be your Ph.D. dissertation."

"Any how would I explain my research notes to my professors? Why don't I just take a full page ad in the Angel Grove Gazette announcing that I was formerly a Power Ranger? I think it would be faster." Aisha said sarcastically.

"_That's_ a tendency all the Yellow Rangers have," Andros pointed out rather calmly. "They all tend to be rather intelligent with a slightly dangerous side and a biting wit."

Rocky wasn't the least phased by Aisha's sudden show of temper; he rather found it endearing. "You could tell them that you know Andros and the others. I think, to date, they're the only Rangers whose revealed their identity."

Andros made a face. "That was unfortunate but necessary."

"I'm not criticizing it," Rocky explained.

Andros rubbing his forehead, whether it was out of habit or because of the pain was difficult to tell. "The others were quite safe since the sun and the height of the building they were standing on made it difficult for the rest of the population to see their faces. Granted, I'm certain there were a few people that got a good look at TJ, Carlos, Cassie and Ashley's faces before they morphed but I think they're pretty safe; no one has accosted them to date. Karone and I on the other hand…" He left the sentence unfinished. Those last moments, when he had thought his sister was truly lost to him and by his own hands no less, had been terrible. It didn't matter that his helmet had been off and that Karone's face was there for the world to see; all that mattered was that she was gone and he had killed her. The consequence of his action while in grief had forced him, Zhane and Karone to stay aboard the ship while the others visited family and friends, wondering what they were going to do next and testing the waters of their hometown as to the reception they would received.

"It'll all work out in the end," Aisha parroted her fiancé's earlier words.

"I'm not sure if Cassie would like to live in space. It's not always the nicest place to live."

Rocky smirked. "Thinking about the future with your girl already? Wow, you work fast. I didn't even start until Aisha and I were well on our way into…"

"Our dotage?" Aisha suggested helpfully.

Laughing because he could and should, he pulled his girl to him and kissed her flush in the mouth. "Okay Andros, this is probably a conversation to be hand with someone other than me. Let's handle the problem at hand: fuel."

"We're fine," Andros answered and turned his chair to check the fuel gage. "We're going to burn the engines dry and glide our way into Gildeon. The fleet will be there to escort us in… or tow us in which ever option we end up having to take. I don't expect there to be problem."

"Except for the million ship still on our tail."

Andros looked confused. "Actually, there are only approximately 4 hundred and…"

"Never mind."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Tommy sat on the bed and stared at the sleeping Kimberly for a moment, their hands joined with lacing fingers. He had actually be watching her for some time now, her pale face made only ashen by the artificial lights. It was hard for him to remember why he hadn't tried to go to her, to follow her when she pulled away and to demand an answer that was more than just a "Dear John" letter. He could just beat himself over the head with a sharp hammer every time he thought about all the time they wasted.

Kimberly stirred softly in her sleep, her exhausted face relaxed only a little. Unconsciously, she brought their joined hands to her chin, tucking it securely against her before drifting off again peacefully.

Carefully, Tommy belt his body forward and lay down beside the woman that had once been the bubbly girl who stole his heart. He stared at her face, memorizing each detail and mentally compared it with the picture of the girl he'd been carrying in his mind for what seemed like an eternity. She was beautiful; simply breathtakingly beautiful.

"Kim?"

She didn't answer.

"Kimberly?" he whispered softly.

She didn't hear him.

He smiled because he didn't really need her to. "I love you."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Billy hated to be idle, it makes his brain hurt when he was working on something or other. So currently he was examining his power coin under a high powered magnifying glass to study every detail of the power coin and how, if possible, he were going to use it. Looking through the eye piece carefully and concentrating on the now familiar symbols of Zordon's mother language, Billy didn't hear the door open and close quietly behind him.

Adam shook his head and sighed silently at the bend form. There was a reason the first Rangers were so admired and held in awe; they never seem to know when to quit. Not that anyone that knew them and loved them couldn't understand that. The dedication that went with being a Ranger was one that people seldom can develop, it was an inborn part of their very nature. "I could have sworn we were all told to go rest."

"I can rest when I'm dead," Billy murmured in reply as he continued to affix his eye on the scope. "In the mean time, if you're not too busy, can you get me a cup of that slug the Space Rangers call coffee?"

"No," Adam leaned against the countertop Billy was currently creating a mess on. "Trini says no more caffeine, remember?"

"Not really," Billy said absentmindedly. "Look at his things. It's like it was carved from a sign metal piece."

"What makes you think that it wasn't?"

"Nobody makes coins from a single piece of metal anymore."

"I think Zordon's people might disagree with you."

Billy looked up, blinked blankly for a moment. "You know what, you're right. I don't know enough about the culture to make a snap judgment like that."

Adam smiled. "Nice to know you can admit to defeat every once in a while."

"I'm not perfect," Billy said leaning back with a sigh. "Never said I was; far from it in fact."

"Billy…"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should take a break," Adam suggested quietly. "You've been at this nonstop for four days now. That can't possibly be healthy for you. In fact, I know it isn't."

"Trini hasn't stopped since started," Billy pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's Trini and I don't expect her to stop until she drops dead. Though I'm pretty certain that Jason makes her take a break every few hours."

"When he isn't slowly dying you mean."

Adam made a face. "You're not pulling your punches any more, are you?"

"Nope."

"Huh."

Billy looked amused for a moment. "Looking for another opening for an attack?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah," nodding almost apologetically.

He laughed in response. "Oh man, what are we going to do?"

"About?"

"This whole thing."

"You're assuming there's anything of us to do other than survive it."

Adam sighed and shook his head. "Can I ask you an off the topic question?"

"Sure."

"Why hasn't Jason asked Trini to marry him yet?"

Blinking for a moment, sure that he had heard wrong, "Excuse me?"

"He loves her," Adam pointed out, "That's obvious to anyone with a pulse. He wants to be with her. There is a chance they're not going to get more than the next couple of hours together… not that I expect anything to go wrong but I'm a realist here, there's no guarantees in our lives. If I were Jason, I'd pull a Zhane and marry the woman I love before it's too late."

"Wow, and I thought I was pessimistic," Billy muttered and shook his head.

"I'm just saying…"

"I know what you're saying," Billy interrupted with a frown.

"So… what do you think?"

"I think Jason is Jason and he is who he is."

Adam was silent for a moment. "Could you be a little _more_ cryptic?"

Billy laughed. "Jason isn't going to marry Trini; at least not yet. And definitely not now."

"Um…"

"Because," he continued, "To do so would be to admit to Trini and the rest of us that he's got some other thought on his head other than 'we're going to win.' Jason is a leader, he doesn't go into battle thinking of defeat, only victory is ever allowed."

"But what if…"

"There isn't a 'what if' in his head, Adam," Billy said quietly, his eyes now on the coin again. "There is no alternative." Placing the coin in the palm of his hand, Billy rubbed the coin vigorously for a moment, feeling the heat form from the friction.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted rather sheepishly. "But at this point, if someone told me that standing on my head and recent all 99 verses of the Ethorian Edict of Conduct with my mouth full of water will somehow unlock the secrets to these damn coins and save my friend's life, then I want someone to start handing me glasses of water."

"You getting desperate?"

"Yes," he answered a little disbelievingly.

Adam nodded with resignation. "All right, since you won't give up and I can't sleep cause it's so freaking cold, tell me what I can do."

"Pull up a chair and put on your thinking cap, we've got less than two hours before the next coin blows and one of our remaining friends will be in serious trouble."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

"They will be all right, right?" Karone asked softly, her eyes reflecting her fears but her face steady as a rock as she gaze down at the two unconscious men. The pain had gotten so bad to the point where Trini had insisted that they be knocked out. Jason accepted it without a murmur while Zhane had made a half-hearted attempt at resisting the notion of possibility passing the last moments of his life not being able to see his wife. Jason slapped him upside the head for talking stupid.

Trini sighed and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms. Her throbbing headache was making thinking difficult. She wanted to say something reassuring, wanted to ease the look of fear from Karone's eyes but she couldn't. She wasn't even sure if she was doing a creditable job of hiding her own climbing fears of what will happen next. "I won't lie to you, kiddo; I don't have any guarantees here." She reached out and smoothed a hand over Jason's thick mane of hair. "I wish I did though."

"You're very much afraid for him, aren't you?" the former dark princess asked, her concerned for the woman that she's come to regard as a friend obvious on her expressive face.

"Aren't you?" Trini asked quietly as she continue to run her hand through her lover's soft hair. She always found it fascinating, even as a blushing teen, that Jason kept his dark short cropped hair as soft as a child's when all the other guys seem to be gelling and hair spraying their hair until they became weapons of destruction.

"Yes," Karone answered as she smiled down on Zhane's slack face. "He's… he's very special. I've never known anyone like him before. It's all very strange to me."

Laughing softly to herself, Trini turned to focus on her new friend. "When the right one comes along, they hit you like a ton of bricks and you would never even feel the pain." She smiled softly and leaned her hip against the bed. "I've known Jason most of my life, from before either one of us understood the meaning of love, of friendship, of good, of bad, of right, of wrong; we've known each other for so long that I don't really remember a time when I didn't have him in my life, near or far. And yet this thing with him, this uncontrollable, unstoppable connection to him kind of came up and bit me in the butt before I even knew what was happening. Cheesy; yes, of the Velveeta variety, but there it is."

"How did you know?" Karone asked, delighted for her friend.

"Know what?"

"That you are uncontrollably, unstoppably, undeniably in love with him?"

Trini touched Jason's head and sighed. "Cause I'd give my soul to protect him."

Karone smiled, "Me too."

"What? You're in love with Jason too?"

Karone laughed.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

TJ shook his head and growled. "Shit!"

Zack looked up from his console. "That's not what I want to hear."

"Too bad," TJ said and turned to Carlos for conformation.

Carlos gave a groan of frustration and, "Shit!"

"Guys?" Kat stood up.

"They're gaining on us," TJ explained and turned around to face the rest of the newly formed Space Rangers. They knew it was coming, knew that they couldn't avoid it forever. The enemy was on their tail and there was no way around it. "Options?"

Zack glanced at Tanya. Tanya looked at Kat. Kat sighed and voiced what they had already been quietly discussing. "Cut lift support and all the non-essentials to everything but Trini's med. bay and burn the engine to oblivion."

"I'll second that," Zack said with a quick raise of his arm.

That was not what TJ wanted to hear. "Any other suggestions?"

The responding silence was quite painful.

"Shit!" TJ said again. "DECA, ETA?"

"One hour and…"

"Forget it," Cassie interrupted with a frown. "We don't have a choice TJ, it's now or never."

He hated decisions like this, especially with so many much at stake. "DECA, get everyone else up here."

"Understood."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Billy stared down at the tip of his shoes and tried to block out the loud silence that had descended upon the Rangers. He was aching tired and his head felt heavy and pained… but since this was nothing new in the recent days, he thought it redundant to complain about it. The problem at hand was a little more pressing. "We're out of options."

Tommy nodded his head in agreement and regretted it when it caused a light pounding to start in the back of his mind. Glanced at Andros's pained face, he wondered for a moment if the younger man was feeling worse. "I agree. Better to burn the rest of the engine than get stuck in the dead water." Looking around the grime faced room, "Anyone have any objections?"

"Doubtful," Rocky muttered and glanced down at Aisha w ho was resting her head against his shoulders. Neither of them felt too great at the moment. "So, we burn the engine and hope for the best."

"Amen."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Gildeon-_

"What can we do here, Rangers?" Koran asked as he stared at the suddenly aged Andros.

Andros shook his head then stopped with it made him dizzy. "It's going to be a very rough landing. I need you to clear a strip for us to touch down on and prepare to move us." He closed his eyes and took a breath. "I'm afraid a few of us will not be in the best of health when we get there."

"It will be done," the elder promised with a frown of concern.

"Also…"

"Yes?"

He grinned suddenly, "There's a couple gliders hidden on the base, the Space Rangers are going to need those dug up and readied for use. We've got enemy ships approaching fast. They'll be taking to the air as soon as we land."

"Don't you mean _you_?" Koran asked in some confusion.

Andros shook his head and brought up his wrist. "No. I mean _them_."

The elder's face fell as understanding came. "By the bright lady…"

"It had to be done," Andros replied gently and without the least bit of regret. "We all understood that."

"But you…"

"I'm all right."

"Andros…"

"I'm all right," he reassured Elder Koran. "Now about those gliders…"

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Astro Mega Ship-_

"Strap them in tight," Trini warned as she pulled the buckle across Jason's legs. "I do not want either one of them falling out during the landing."

"We're going to end up carrying them in, aren't we?" Tommy asked as he tucked the strap out of the way. He glanced briefly at Jason's face, seeing how pale and gaunt his best friend had gotten in just the past few hours. How did he miss how much Jason had suffered?

"Probably." Trini moved to the head of the bed and dropped a kiss on Jason's forehead before moving to the side to help Karone just as a whining sound reverberated through the ship. "What was that?"

Karone looked up, her face reflecting her growing concerns as she pulled the strap down across Zhane's chest. "That does not sound good."

"Tommy?"

But Tommy was already out the door.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

"Get that fire out!" Billy shouted as he jumped across the cables and ignored the bone jarring sensation that traveled up his legs before pulling the manual shut down lever.

"What happened?" Tommy asked as he rushed in, fire extinguisher already in hand.

"Engine two went down," Carlos answered as he spray fumes on the fire. "I'm out."

Tommy took over the fire extinguishing patrol as Carlos rushed off to help Billy shut down engine one. "What are we running on?"

"Secondary engines three and four are still burning on full," Billy replied and glanced at the damage. Engine two was shot to hell, no way to salvage it now. "DECA, are we going to make it?"

"According to my calculations…"

"That was a yes or no question, DECA!" Carlos shouted at the blinking light in the corner.

"Affirmative."

Billy looked around and pressed the comm. button to the side. "Guys, you hear that? Steady course and as easy a landing as you can make it."

"We hear you," Cassie answered cheerfully. "Andros can put this baby down on a dime."

"Not when he's got a headache the size of Montana," Tommy yelled in the comm.'s general direction as he emptied his fire extinguisher. "TJ! Get your ass to the controls."

"It would be wiser if Andros do it," TJ said with a pleading look at Andros.

"I agree with Tommy," Andros said with a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his temples. "I'm not sure if I can see straight enough to land the ship without crashing it."

"Crashing is bad!" Adam yelled from across the room from Andros. "TJ, you're taking the helm."

"I can't!" TJ confessed with a disgusted look. "_I just can't_."

"He's a lousy driver!" Cassie explained with an apologetic grin. "He can hold his own in space but when it comes to actual navigation and touch down, it's a whole other ball game for him."

"Oh for the love of…" Billy squeezed his eyes shut and took a breath. "Tommy, why don't you go up there and take control."

"Cause I don't want to," Tommy replied rather calmly. "I with TJ on this one. I can fly this puppy in open space but landing it is a whole other issue."

"Can anyone land this thing with killing us all?" Adam asked looking around the room full of Rangers with disbelief. "NOBODY?"

"Guys, come on!" Billy wanted to hit his head hard on something. "Somebody? Anybody?"

"Andros…" TJ asked again.

The former Red Space Ranger shook his head. "I can't see straight," he admitted with a pain look on his face. The pounding in his head seem to have grown exponentially in the past hour and there didn't seem to be any sign of relief. "I just can't."

Tommy's head felt like someone had put a vice on it and was slowly tightening. "KAT!"

"I'm here," the gently accented voice was full of trepidation. "Tommy…"

"We don't have a choice here, Kat. You can fly this thing and you can land this thing… it's just like the…"

"It is not!" Kat protested even as she looked around the room for help. But seeing the pain in the Key bearer's faces, she knew there wasn't going to be any help. "You're all feeling the pressure of the seals as we get closer, aren't you?"

Adam's eyes closed for a moment, his body tense with control. "Let's just way, none of us are really up to do any dancing at the moment."

Billy took a breath hoping it would ease the pressure in his head. "Kat, you're the only one of the new rangers that's ever had to fly anything bigger than a…"

"All right," Kat interrupted with ill grace but a great deal of concern and understanding. "I'll fly us into Gildeon. But I want to hear no complaints if you get tossed about a bit."

"Just get us down," Tommy said with a sigh of relief.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

"Pull up, pull up!" TJ screamed as he grabbed the end of the doorframe to keep from pitching toward and possibly crashing into Cassie, who was struggling to stay on her feet.

"I'm trying!" Kat yelled back as she pulled hard the on the controls. "Damn it!"

"Kat, you have to get the nose up," Adam instructed as he watched the scanner go crazy. "We're going to…"

"SHUT UP!" Kat shouted as she pulled the nose of the ship up with a great deal of effort on her part. It would be horribly embarrassing not to mention creating a bad impression should the first female Ranger pilot crash their ship. "Billy? What the hell was that?"

"Engine four went into melt down," Billy answered via internal comm. "We're shutting down engine three. Kat, you're going to have to land this baby without power, glide it in."

"Anything on reserve as far as the generators go?" Kat asked as she level off the ship the best she could. "Are the thrusters even on?"  
"Thrusters are burning," Rocky replied rather calmly for someone that was only a minute ago going into freefall. "Just bring us in easy."

"Guys!" TJ shouted over the roar of everything else.

"What now?" Tommy wanted to know, quite a bit more exasperated that he exacted to be.

"Enemy ships just hit the sector," TJ announced with a shake of his head. "The troops are moving to intercept," he didn't bother turning the viewer screens on. "It's going to be a slaughter house out there if we don't get our ass in gear."

"Can you guys let me land this thing first?" Kat asked mildly as she pushed the thrusters on full and brought the ship into the landing area. "Cause if you guys don't shut up and let me drive, I'm going to crash this thing and we'll all be in trouble."

"Shutting up, now!"

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Gildeon-_

"Welcome Rangers, may the light of Zondon protect you in your next journey," the congregation of Elders and council members greeted as they rushed toward the disembarking Rangers.

Rocky frowned with concern and leaned to his partner in crime. "Why does he make it should like we're about to walk into the gates of hell itself."

Adam could feel himself sigh with resigned acceptance of his fate. "Chances are, we are."

"Someone give me a hand with Andros," Tommy called out as he struggled under the weight of the fast failing Andros. While his own head ached like nobody's business, he was at least still able to stand on his own. "I think he's about to go into shock."

"What's happening to us?" Kimberly asked as she clutched her head and allowed Cassie to guide her down the ramp and off the ship.

"I'm sorry about the landing clamps," Kat said to Andros as she looped one of his arms around her shoulder, giving him support as best as she could. "I'll get them fixed as soon as…"

"We're in one peace, that's all I ask," Andros winced as and shut his eyes once more. It was easier to deal with the pain when there wasn't any light stabbing his eyes. "The troops…"

"Get going guys," Billy called out as he helped Trini move Jason onto a mobile gurney. Blinking several times to get his focus back when he moved too fast, he took a breath and looked to an attending lieutenant with thanks. "We can handle things from here."

"You're barely walking straight on your own," TJ said catching Billy when he stumbled. "Let's at least get you guys into the Chamber before…"

"No," Tommy countered as he grabbed a hold of Zack's arm. The new Silver Ranger was helping to put his predecessor onto the gurney. "You guys need to get going and we need to get into the Chamber of Light before Jason or Zhane, not to mention the rest of us, expire." He gave Zack a shove toward TJ and Ashley, "Go, help the troops and keep those bastards off our tail."

"He's right, you're the last line of defense between us and them," Andros called out as two officers grabbed his arm and helped him onto a gurney. He hated being this week but didn't even have the strength to put up a front now. "Are the gliders ready for them?"

"Yes," Elder Koran answered trying valiantly to keep the look of dismay off his face. He hadn't realized what the Rangers were going through until this moment. Half of them could barely get to their feet while the rest was hardly in any condition to do anything but be rushed to the nearly med-bay. And yet… "The gliders are just around the…"

"Get going guys," Tommy ordered as he followed the troops that were escorting them off. He glanced at the prone Jason, wishing to hell that he would wake up and back him up on this. "We'll see you when this is all over."

TJ hesitated, his head warring with his heart… but the look Tommy and Andros were both directing at him made him act. "Rangers! Let's go." He looked at Tommy then at Andros. "Don't forget, you are our last line of defense. Be careful."

Cassie let go of Kimberly's with great reluctance as Kim turned and squeezed her hand. "Good luck."

Ashley and Tanya hugged Aisha before they left her with Rocky and Adam.

Carlos patted Adam on the back and shook Billy's hand as he joined Ashley.

Kat kissed Adam goodbye and hugged Trini with a whispered, "Luck be with you," and jogged to catch up with rest of the Rangers.

Zack gripped Billy's hand and traded hugged with Tommy before he too left, feeling slightly unreal at the thought of rejoining the ranks of the Rangers that weren't his family but still part of the same. Glancing back, he watched the others watching them, confidence in their ability to do what is necessary reflecting in their eyes.

This was a new chapter for them all… come what may.

To be continued….

Teaser line from the next chapter: "That was suppose to happen, right?"


	52. The Seals

**Keys To The Universe**

By Didi

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this. Any copyright infringement is without malice or intent to defraud. Please don't sue me.

**Note**: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I'm not going to write about the Lost Galaxy because I found that particular series horribly dull. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.

**Rated**: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.

**Summary**: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?

**Author's Note**: Oye, I've been a bad writer. I know that I keep saying that I was going to end this story and I keep putting off actually ending it but I've been good. I had meant for this chapter to be the last one but… it just kept going and going and going until it got a little too long to really be a chapter. So, I'm trying to break it into two, the next chapter is already partially done so this story will end before the new year even if it kills me. (sigh) Okay, I'm going to go write some more.

**Key**: "Spoken words." _Thoughts _

* * *

Chapter Fifty - Two – The Seals_

* * *

-Subspace-_

Zack tugged gently on the neck of his uniform, feeling slightly surreal as he kept rushed through space on his glider with very little thought of what would happen if he fell. It was a strange but comforting sensation, knowing but not knowing why you know exactly what to do; it was like coming home to your family but in a new house that you've never been before. It was… it was the first time in a while that he has felt completed.

"You might not want to do that," Carlos warned with a grin hidden behind his helmet. "That suit is the only thing keeping you from the vacuum of space." He was surprised to be so unbelievably okay to with Andros and Zhane not being there. He thought the first time would be weird but… no, it was just different.

"I know that," Zack replied with a sigh. Really he did, high school science hadn't been _that_ long ago. "I'm just not use to the uniforms anymore. They're kind of… tight."

The girls all burst into laughter. Tanya laughed hard enough to have to hold her stomach. "Thank you. I'm glad, at last, one of the guys if willing to acknowledge it."

Kat leaned to the left bring her glider right up next to Zack's with ease. Of the new Space Rangers, she took to the glider the most. It was like surfing off the Australian coast, without getting sand in your bathing suit. "How far guys?"

Ashley glanced at her feet, pointing to the navigation system, "We're six thousand kilometer off the fleet's rear flank. Twenty-five to enemy's firing range."

"Wow," Kat glanced down, shifting the toes of her shoes to read the information rolling down like a ticker tape. "Love to get this on my board; think of all the waves I could find with this baby."

"Focus, Kat," Tanya laughed, "Focus."

"What?" Kat answered innocently, "A girl can dream, right? You gotta give me something to look forward to at the end of this."

"Remember guys," TJ hollered out via their helmet intercom bring their attention back. "We're trying to buy some time for the guys on the planet to do their thing. Let's not play heroes, let's _not_ do anything stupid."

"'Cause we're really famous for that," Cassie chirped.

"You're a real ray of sunshine," Zack said with a sigh. "But TJ's right, all we've got to do is hold them off. If we're really lucky, this may be over in the next few minutes."

"And then what?" Carlos couldn't stop himself from asking. "Seriously guys, assuming that Andros and the others figure out what to do with their keys once they get them out of their bodies… or whatever, what exactly is suppose to happen? Do the bad guys just turn to dust like vampires in the movies when staked? Do they retreat cause there's no chance of their lord and master coming back to lead them to victory? Or are they going to keep fighting 'til the last man… last mon.… last mach.… last whatever is still standing?"

There was a silence that met that little piece of morbid thought.

"You know," Tanya said, "We usually don't think that far in advance: ruins the ending for us."

Katherine and Ashley gave reluctant laughs.

"We'll deal with it when it comes," TJ pronounced calmly. "We don't really have much choice in the matter. We can only tackle one problem at a time. And right now, our problem is _that_ fleet trying to get to our friends. We'll worry about the rest when we actually have no other course of action."

"Ah, a man of decision, I see," Zack quipped with a grin. "Okay, let's get our butts in gear because here comes trouble," pointing at the tiny line of ships dead ahead. "Wonder why they stay in a line formation even though space is infinite and in every direction possible?"

"Not something I want to be thinking about right now, Zack," Tanya complained as she braced herself. "TJ, want to warn our friends just yonder that we're about to make our way through them?"

"You guys feel like being in the first wave?" TJ asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it anyways.

"HELL YA!" the team cheered.

TJ would have laughed if the situation wasn't so grave. "Well, then we'll just have to…" his eyes widened as he stood riveted for a moment, "Oh jeeze, _hang on_!"

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Planet Deveron -_

Jorian's normally dead eyes stared with intensity at the seal, bright with anticipation. A sudden cackle of laughter rose from his seemingly mouthless face.

And so the end is here… now.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Gildeon-_

"Rangers," Elder Koran said as he stopped before the giant double doors. "This is as far as we can take you," indicating the roll of symbols across the threshold of the Chamber of Light. "Once you've pass these gates, we cannot be allowed to remain in your presence as the Chamber has dictated."

Tommy sighed and nodded his head. He may not understand everything that is going on but he had to accept that these people knew what they were doing. Trust in the unknown was one of the few things that Rangers had to accept simply because. Besides which, trust was the only thing they had at the moment. "How much longer until the next seal…"

"You have not a moment to lose," Koran interrupted gesturing them toward the door. "Hurry."

Tommy and Adam took Jason from the waiting guards as Billy and Rocky shifted Zhane between them. Kim and Karone grabbed Andros by the arm while the latter kept an eye on her husband. Trini and Aisha hurried to the doors, prying them open as the boys struggled to carry their teammates through. And as Trini and Aisha rushed to help their teammates through the gates, the great chamber doors behind them closed upon their own according, shutting them in total darkness with a resounding thump.

Silence.

"That was suppose to happen, right?" Rocky whispered in the darkness after a moment.

A pair of torches erupted to life, directly across from one another. Then another pair lit, throwing warm glows across the former Ranger's pale faces. Then another… and another until a full circle of torch lights lit the round empty stone room; twelve in all.

"Yeah, that wasn't creepy," Kim muttered as Andros suddenly straightened next to her. He blinked blankly for a moment and Kim was almost afraid to ask, "You okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Andros shook his head to clear it before focusing on the woman next to him. "Yes," a little surprised by the answer himself, "I'm much better, thank you."

Trini rushed to Zhane as he groaned and rolled to his side, Billy and Rocky kneeing next to him with concern trying to hold him still. "Zhane?" she touched his once clammy forehead and felt for his pulse. She was cold with fear.

"I'm okay," Zhane breathed almost inaudibly, swallowing hard against the dryness of his throat. He felt as if someone had pumped all the air from his lungs, put a vice on his heart and melted his brain into liquid form. "I'm all right."

"Sure, and I'm the Queen of England," Billy muttered irritably and he helped Zhane sit up.

"Who?" Karone asked absentmindedly as she came to rest beside her husband. "Zhane?"

He shook her head at her, silencing her concerns. "Is Jason all right?" Zhane whispered hoarsely, rubbing his head slowly with his free hand, his other hand was too busy being squeezed tightly by an anxious Karone.

"Worry about yourself first, fly-boy," Rocky recommended with a gentle pat on Zhane's slumped shoulders. "Let Trini take care of her Jason."

"The seal, I felt something," Zhane said tiredly, "I think the seal..." he turned to stare at the still unconscious Jason. Even in the limited light, it was hard to see that first of the human rangers was pale and wean where he was once in the pink of health. "I felt it."

There was a deathly silence.

Trini reached for Jason's wrist as her beloved laid tomblike still. "Jason?" she whispered softly, fearful of what she might not see. "Jase?" feeling the pulse beat rhythmically under her fingers. Her eyes tear up and she swallowed a cry of relief. "He's still alive."

"Why isn't he moving then?" Kim asked, kneeling down next to the man that she's always considered her big brother. "What wrong with him?"

Making a helpless gesture, Trini fought with a sudden stab of panic. She was a doctor; a professionally trained medical doctor; doctor's don't freak out 'cause their boyfriends are taking a little nap. A little nap… yeah, right. "I don't know." She rain a shaking hand through her hair. "I'm not sure what's going on any more."

"Anyone got water?" Rocky asked, "Maybe we can try to wake him."

"Maybe we need to get some medics in here," Tommy suggested in a harsh whisper, fear making him sweat.

"Maybe this wasn't…"

Jason let out a deep sigh, "Maybe you all should just shut up and give me a minute to piece my head back together," suppressing a throat stripping cry of pain as he rolled up to a sitting position on sheer will and pride. He's never felt so bad in his entire life. Having fifteen college football players in full gear charge him hadn't hurt nearly this bad. "Anyone get the number on that mach truck that just ran me over?" pressing his hands against his temple hoping to slow down the pounding pain that made every thought a painful process.

Trini slipped her arms around him, pressing her face into his neck. "Thank god." She pressed her lips against his jawline and breathed in his scent. "I thought… I…" she didn't want to say it; it would make it too real for her.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Angel," Jason muttered as he touched her arms with his hand, feeling the warmth of her skin. It did wonders for him. The physical pain was bad; all he could do at the moment was sit there looking pathetic. But there's business to attend to. He blinked several times to get his mind working again. "Did the seal..."

"It blew," Zhane confirmed with a frown as he glanced around the room. "I think this place protects us from the effects of it," he said then glanced as Jason who couldn't quite stop himself from wincing in pain. "Well, most of us."

Swallowing hard to push back the nauseating feeling, Jason took a deep breath before he spoke. "Where are we?"

"Chamber of Light," Tommy answered, looking around for any sign or instructions as to what to do next. The room was still dimly lit by the surrounding torches, the stone walls absorbing what little illumination there was leaving the former Rangers sitting in the dark, literally and figuratively. "Now what?"

Everyone, except from Jason and Trini, turned to Billy at once.

Billy, who had been wondering the same thing, looked startled and took a quick step back. "Hey, don't look at me."

"You're the genius around here," Adam pointed out logically.

"I'm just as new at this as any member of this little family," he replied with a quick glance around the chamber. "I just happen to have made a few lucky educated guesses."

Kimberly nudged him gently with her elbow. "Well, can you make a couple of those lucky educated guesses right now? We can't just keep standing here with two armies about to clash right above us and Jason looking like death warmed over."

"Well," Billy looked at Trini, who seemed to be more than content to stay on her knees next to Jason. He looked at Tommy, who was taking Kim's hand into his carefully. He looked at Andros, who stared back at him with growing concern. He turned to Adam, who shook his head at him in return. "I'm lost."

"Oh great," Adam muttered, "We're doomed."

"Hey, none of that," Aisha admonished, thought about it then kicked Adam in the calf.

"Ouch!" Adam hopped away from her and rubbed his leg. "That hurt."

"It should," she shot back. "There will be no nay sayers around here today. We can't afford it. So, the next person that makes one disparaging remark is going to get slapped upside the head."

Kim laughed suddenly. "Way to boost the morale."

"Well something's got to get done," Rocky muttered and glanced around. With no one offering anything more useful, Rocky lifted his hands over his mouth, "HELLO!"

"What are you doing?" Tommy stared as if Rocky had grown another head.

Rocky shrugged, "You got a better idea?"

No one said anything.

Karone laughed suddenly before lifting her hands, "Hello?" she called into the darkness. "Anyone out there?" She glanced at Zhane, who smiled encouragingly at her in return. "Dark Spector? Darkonda? Zordon?"

The other laughed until a sudden clap of a noise had them all ducking in instinct.

A shaft of light from up above illuminated a space just ten feet beyond where the small group occupied. Instead of back away and huddling together for safety, the once galactic protectors spread themselves out, giving each other space to maneuver if needed. Tommy took point, his body angled in a defensive position. Jason got slowly to his feet, pushing Trini behind him as he crouched for balance. Andros and Zhane both made subtle but effective moves to put themselves between the unknown and Karone. Rocky and Adam spread put to put Aisha between them, stationing their position to give their former teammates cover from behind if something were to sudden appear in the darkness. Billy went to Tommy's right glancing briefly for instructions from Jason before old training came back to him. Kimberly turned her back to Trini's out of pure reflex just as Trini positioned herself in the smaller ring inside the one the men that created around them. While it wasn't a conscious move, they all knew their place in the bigger scheme of things.

"Welcome Rangers," the all too familiar voice boomed throughout the chamber. "The light be with you all."

Karone's eyes went wide as the shaft of light formed into a figure she thought never to see once more. "Zordon?"

The others felt a chill run down their spine as their friend and mentor reappeared before them, a shiny digital dream of the man that has been a bigger influence in their lives than any could ever dream of. The soft warm wisdom of age and the universe was almost duplicated in those sage eyes that regarded them with frightening familiarity. A thousand thoughts and emotions rushed through them all, none quite alike but united in their one common thought: everything will be all right now.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Subspace-_

"Is anyone hurt?" TJ called out looking over his shoulders at the slightly shaken Rangers. The flare from the planet below them had been sudden, unexpected and powerfully fierce. "Guys?"

"Still in one piece," Zack's dry throat hurt as he clutched the side of his space glider tightly, fearing that if he fell, there would be no end. "I think."

"We're okay," Carlos replied as he slowly let go of the death grip he had on Ashley's arm. When she had fallen after being thrown by the sudden wave of energy, his heart had stopped beating for the ten seconds it took to reach her.

Ashley's hands still dug greedily into Carlos's side, unwilling to let go. "I lost my glider."

"No worries, mate," Kat called back from well behind them. Her voice was a little fluttery, as if she hadn't quite gotten her jittery heart back in the correct rhythm. "I've got it for you."

"Thank god for that," Cassie said swallowing hard to dislodge the boulder in her throat. "I thought it was going to hit me there for a second." There was more than a second there when she thought things were going to go well for them.

"Sorry," Ashley called over Carlos's shoulder, still a little shaky from being tossed. "I don't know how I could've lost…"

"Easy girl," Tanya reassured her. She had barely been able to hold on for dear life when her glider went topsy-turvy on her. That was a roller coaster ride she would like not to be on again. "We're all just a little shaken and stirred, let's get back to work and wonder about the who's and what's later."

Cassie glided up to TJ, her tense body holding steady over her glider with difficulty. "Do you think… the guys on the planet; do you think it was a seal?"

"Couldn't have been anything else," TJ pronounced grimly.

"I wonder..." Ashley murmured.

"Don't," TJ said a little more firm as he stared out over the vast space between them and the rear of the fleet. "We don't have time to wonder about the others right now. They're counting on us to do our part and give them space and time to do theirs. Let's concentrate on that."

"TJ's right," Zack concurred with a nod though his mind still churned with fear that his best friends was in emanate danger. But if anyone can handle the stress of what Zordon has asked of them; it was Jason and the others. "Tommy and Andros will handle things on that end; trust me when I say they won't want us to be worrying about them when we should be worried about ourselves."

Cassie turned to watch the two men for a moment. "You're not even the least bit concerned that one of them may be..."

"Don't even say it," Tanya admonished sharply. "That's not the way we think around here."

"Tanya's right," Kat added and saddled up next to Cassie. "We hold the line, do our job and leave the rest for the galaxy. Don't speculate the worse."

"She can't help; it's part of her nature," Carlos commented dryly.

"Guys," TJ pointed, "I think we're here." He glanced at the silvery ships sitting patiently, waiting for orders. Reaching down, he pressed a button on his wrist. "Astro Rangers to Gildeon fleet."

"This is Vice-Admiral Hilta. How can we be of service, Rangers?"

"This is Blue Ranger," TJ announced and sped up just enough to get ahead of the others. "We're hoping you'd let us take the first wave," he glanced at the others who all nodded encouragingly. "We're about to come up on your rear in two minutes, just give us a pass and we'll take the first hit."

"Rangers," the Vice-Admiral said cautiously. "It was our instructions to hold off the advancing army to give you time to…"

"The Key holders are on the planet, getting ready to do their part," Zack interrupted as they came into ranks with the fleet, "We're doing our part by giving them time to do what's necessary. We're smaller targets with massive weaponry. We'll play offense and you play defense. No one gets pass you. Agreed?"

There was a silence until, "Agreed. May the light be with you. Gildeon fleet out."

Cassie glanced at the others. "Why do they always say that?"

"It's like 'God be with you' only with Zordon as the universal deity," Kat explained with a calmness that she didn't feel. "So... we play offense?"

"Just break up the fleet the best you can," TJ instructed as he glided along the length of a war ship. It still amazes him that though compared size wise; they were ants to these guys. But everyone knows not to underestimate the Rangers and the mystical powers that make them who they were. The Rangers playing offense was the best strategy they've got. "We need time; at least time enough to find out what happens next. Remember, don't be heroes here."

"Amen to that," Carlos muttered as he prepared himself for the oncoming battle. He silently said his prayer as he always did and steeled his heart against the usual barrage of doubts in himself.

The long tense silence that fell upon the Astro Rangers as they all said their peace and prepared themselves to engage the enemy when Ashley suddenly saddle up to Carlos on her glider and reached out for his hand. Confused but trusting, Carlos instinctively too it. Ashley took a long deep breath and calmed her hammering heart. "I love you."

The shocking silence that followed was painfully felt by everyone. No one dared to breath in their helmet intercom in fear of spoiling the moment. Cassie had to bit her lip to keep from squealing like a child on Christmas morning.

"Ashley…" Carlos hesitated a moment. _This_ was so not what he had expected... ever.

"You don't have to say anything," Ashley replied without any regret. "I just wanted you to know before we go in there. A thought to keep in mind so you don't do anything stupid like get yourself killed." She had been meaning to tell him... really she had. It's just that with everything else going on and there never seem to be a very good time to spill the beans... well, now seemed as good of a time as any.

There were no words to describe the incredible feeling deep within him as Carlos struggled to express himself. His heart felt like bursting it was so full of the kind of feeling you only read about in fairy tales. "Ashley, I love you too."

There was another long silence as the team took it all in; a couple of them wearing goofy faces.

"Dude," TJ said with the first hint of humor since this entire thing started, "We know."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Gildeon-_

"Oh my god," Kimberly's whispered exclamation seem to rang loudly in the still room.

"Welcome Rangers," the digital image before them announced, its eyes staring across the expense seemingly seeing everything and nothing at all. "By now, you will have already realized the danger and responsibilities I have entrusted upon you." There was a mournful, regretful sigh. "My friends, my children, it was with a considerable amount of deliberation upon my part that I chose this course. If the Light be with us all, you would never see this recording."

"I'm having a hard time breathing," Aisha said, clutching Rocky's hand tightly; her world swimming before her as tears welled up in her eyes. "It's him; it's really Zordon."

"Zordon," Karone's whispered word resounded in the now silent room.

Tommy reached blindly for Kim, a storm of emotions threatening to overwhelm him as he stared at the face that represented everything that's gone right in his life. Kim held Tommy, feeling his need for something tangible to hang on to as they're world once more is tilted on its axle and they were left stunned and speechless.

Jason squinted a little at the bright image before him, willing himself to stay conscious as the pain throbbed painfully. With the immediate danger passing, he collapsed onto his knees once more, unable to stay focused enough to cushion his fall with his hands. He knew who was beside without having to think and felt the soft warm hand against his back and shoulder. Groaning, he allowed himself to lean into her even knowing that she couldn't possible take more than half his weight without collapsing herself. But she held steady, allowing him to rest for a moment against her body.

"I love you, Jason. Just hang on a little longer," Trini whispered into his hair as she braced her body for balance. Lovingly, she smoothed back a lock of his hair and murmured softly to him, "Just hold on."

"Not… going… anywhere… angel," speech was difficult when your head left very close to imploding but Jason managed somehow. His hands were fisted knuckle white and shut his eyes against the increasingly unbearable pain.

Swallowing hard, Zhane stared at Jason with growing dread and wished... wished... he glanced at Karone who seemed transfixed by the message before them.

The image of Zordon before them flickered, like someone had jiggled the camera for a moment. "The Keys that holds the gates of Jarian's world, his prison, locked away from the universe is not something made of steel or wood." Those soulful ageless eyes flickered with some sort of emotion that was difficult to understand. "It is a power… a power that one must accept the responsibility of wielding when the time is right." His arms wrapped in shimmers of color that transcends the human eyes spread to encumbrance the room. "These walls can never hold the necessary components to your quest; nothing in this universe ever will. Remember, you must accept and understand the Keys." His eyes, those eyes that have seen what none of the Rangers could ever hope to understand, swept the room in what looked to be a final farewell. "May the Light be with you, my Rangers. And I leave you with one last word as your friend," there was such joy in his eyes as he looked up once more, "It has been an honor to serve with you."

Zordon's image blinked out as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving everyone feeling lost once more. For a moment, it was as if the clouds had parted in a heavy storm to bring in that touch of hope; then it was dashed away as quickly as it came.

Billy was the first to react, "Well... that wasn't helpful at all," he concluded somewhat baffled.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Planet Deveron -_

The last seal glowed like a raw diamond suddenly cut from its home, brightly intense. It flickered as if wavering from its post, unable to fully be there and yet was as real as the sulfur air that permeated every surface of Deveron.

Leaving the seat he's occupied since realizing that his time to reign have come once more, Jorian approached his prison gates with a smug understanding that Zordon has failed. Failed in his promise that Jorian would never rain terror upon the universe again. It would give Jorian great pleasure to slowly strip the life and hope from homeworld of whatever champions Zordon had managed to corral into his ranks. Yes, a low death would do very nicely. First the great capitals, their natural resources, great wonders... then the people... oh the people was also left to the last, the sweetest part of the conquering was to break the people of all hope. It could take hundreds of years... or mere days if that was one's ambition.

He smiled, a look that made the grime reaper look like the Easter Bunny, and grabbed hold of the remaining seal, feeling it scorched his flesh. As fragile as it was, the seal should have collapsed under the great strength forced upon it... but it didn't; it burned with the intensity of a thousand sun but would not yield. Jorian scowled at it as he removed his hand, the scent of charred flesh invading his senses for a moment.

Zordon's champions had a stronger will than he suspected.

No matter... he can wait until time takes its natural course and he was once more supreme.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Gildeon-_

"What the hell was that?" Tommy asked, feeling something deep and dark in the pit of his stomach. Zordon was there mentor, their guide; he was supposed to let them know what to do. Now... "What the hell are we suppose to do?"

Adam laid a calming hand on Tommy's arm, nodding his head silently at Jason, his dark brows furrowed with concern. He'd had been quietly watching Jason since they entered the room. And while the rest of the Rangers appeared to be back to normal, Jason was quickly becoming worse and worse; for god sakes, the man couldn't even stand on his own anymore.

"Why can't he talk like a normal person?" Rocky murmured a little defeated. Aisha squeezed his hand in comfort. They were not alone in their disappointment.

"Because he's not," Karone interjected somewhat timidly, sensing the shifting mood in the room, "He's Zordon, defender of the universe." Zhane and Andros both reached out and took an arm, sandwiching her between them in support, just as lost as everyone else.

"Well he's also not being terribly supportive at the moment," Tommy growled unpleasantly as he moved to Jason's side. The pain in his best friend's face was enough to make Tommy want to punch something. If he could trade placed with Jason at that very moment, he would in a heartbeat. "How you are doing buddy?"

Jason shut his eyes, finding the darkness to be helpful, and swallow to get moisture back into his mouth. "I'm okay."

"Liar," Trini whispered, pressing herself against him as if to physically absorb some of his pain. Dry-eyed, she gave a shuddering sigh; she was beyond crying now, there was simply nothing left. "Billy, did you get any of what Zordon was trying to tell us?"

Billy made a face, wishing the others would stop looking to him for answers. It was at the tip of his tongue to say it when Jason let out an agonizing cry of pain. It was torn from his throat and send chills of fear down everyone else's spine. Clutching his head, Jason fell over. It was as if a great big hand or vice was slowly squeezing his insides until it completely crushed everything.

"Jason," Trini's fluttered helplessly as her brilliant mind tried to assess the situation and how to handle it before it simply shut down. "Enough!" she cried to the room at large. "Stop it! Stop this! What do you want from us?" she demanded in a sudden slow of violence that was almost as frightening to witness as Jason's unnatural weakness.

A sudden clap resounded in the room as the torch suddenly erupted once more, like someone had suddenly fed oxygen to fuel the flames. Like silk in the wind, the walls around them rippled gracefully and ten gold gilded picture frames suddenly appear in circle around the room illuminated by some unknown source of light that none in the room bothered to wonder about. Nine of the frames were blank, devoid of anything but a pale surface not quite white, no quite yellow but somewhere in the peach family. At the center of the tenth frame, gleaming dully in the firelight was...

"The Golden Power Staff," Billy whispered incredulously, "It can't be." And yet, they were all staring at it, the short elaborate trident that had once symbolized the Gold Ranger's powers sunk into the picture frame as if melted to become one.

"I don't believe this," Adam said with a shake of his head, approaching the staff in wonder. A part of him knew that this wasn't all that it seemed; of course when it came to anything involving the Rangers, he wasn't quite so quick to dismiss the impossible anymore. Reaching out, Adam tentatively approached the staff.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Adam," Rocky warned flinching back as if braced.

Adam turned and looked at his friend for a moment, "Everything is trial and error these days," and reached for the trident. A lightning bright flash erupted and Adam felt his body thrown across the room with a shocking force.

Jason gave an involuntary cry as pain lanced up his spine.

"ADAM!" Rocky raced to his best pale side.

"JASON!" Tommy grabbed hold of his best friend's shoulder when Jason jerked in reaction.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Kim screamed as she rushed to Jason, more to comfort Trini as her friend looked as if she was ready to give into despair.

Groaning in pain, Adam allowed Rocky to help him into a sitting position, rubbing his back with his free hand. "Oh, that was not one of my smarter..." his thought trailed off as he realized what his curiosity had cost his friend. "Oh Jesus."

As the pain receded, Jason's mind started to work again and reconnect with his body. His first thought was, "Trini." She was crying; his Trini never cries. Strongest person he's ever known. Something has made his Trini cry. That simply wasn't acceptable. "Angel?" Jason whispered, "Don't cry, baby. It'll be all right." He struggled to open his eyes and look at her but he caught something else. "Is that?"

"Bring back memories, huh?" Tommy murmured as he stared at the damn thing. "But what does it mean? We're no closer to solving this..."

"It's a key," Billy said finally, a little surprised he hadn't figured it out faster than this. "It's Jason's key."

Andros nodded his head in agreement. "I agree. Jason is the only one of us still in position of a completed seal, it's his key."

"And he protects it," Karone pointed out to Adam with knowing look.

Adam nodded his agreement and acknowledged his own stupidity. "I'm sorry."

"So the other keys," Kim said looking around, "How do we get them?"

Silence.

Billy made a face. "I have no clue."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Subspace-_

"Take the flank," Zack called out to Ashley as he made a second trip through the attacking forces, "Don't let them get between us."

"I'm on it!" Cassie and Ashley replied at the same time, going in opposite directions.

"TJ!" Kat screamed as she watch one fighter come too close to the Blue Ranger for anyone's liking. They were moving at much closer range than anyone of them liked but it allowed them to do a great deal more damage than even they could have predicted.

"Swing around, swing around," Carlos yelled as three ships rushed passed their open ranks.

"I got them," Tanya said with a grime determination as she made a 360 in an amazing show of control now that she's gotten use maneuvering. She'd gotten very good at picking off the strays.

"Let the fleet handle them!" TJ ordered as he brought his glider around to cover the open space once more. It had been a bold move on his part and a careless one. He had given the enemy too much room to move around them, to get pass their lines. "Close the lines guys. Let's try to keep these guys back and use the fleet as backup."

Zack moved in a circular movement, firing off an array of shots from his blaster as he did, scattering a tightly formed squad coming at them hoping to break into their line. "I'm not sure how long we can keep this up, TJ." He was honest enough to know that this wasn't going to be an easy fight. "These are all single fighters, more mono-y-mono kind of thing. Once the heavy artillery gets here, 'cause you know they will, we're not going to be much good."

"We'll have to worry about that later," Carlos interjected. "As long as we can keep these guys at bay and save up the fleet's heavy guns for later..."

"How long?" Kat asked her mind going to her friends planet-side despite repeatedly telling herself not to go there. "How long can we keep this up? How long are we supposed to keep this up?"

"Until we know otherwise or there's a better solution," TJ answered firmly. "The guys need time," he repeated for what seemed like the billionth time already in the span of less than an hour. "We need to give it to them."

"Time," Cassie muttered as she took after two fighter ships that seem determined to break in. "One precious thing that we may not be able to give them."

"No," Tanya corrected with a determined gleam in her eyes that she lead three ships on as merry chase for Carlos to pull down on. "Time is the only thing we can give the others; there's nothing more we can do."

"Pay attention guys," TJ called out pointing passing the enemy lines. "More company just arrived to say hi."

The heavily armed battleships were merely specks in their horizon but they were all too aware of how quickly those backups to these lighter ships were advancing upon them. The fight they were just in were a mere scrimmage compared to the real battle that's about to descend upon them. And this is was only the beginning if they fail.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Gildeon-_

Trini vaguely heard Tommy, Billy and Andros begin a disjointed discussion as to their next move with Zhane and Karone occasionally throwing in their thoughts. Adam was being quietly reprimanded again by Kim and Aisha while Rocky tried to get the now bruised Adam back on his feet again. Adam had taken quite a hit when Jason's personal force field around his key had been activated. That left Trini alone with the still prone Jason, well aware that the others were giving them a little space to be together… to spend the last moments…. Trini stopped that train of thought before it could be completed. _"Never give up!"_ was drilled into her mind in medical school. You never give up on a patient until they are dead and there is nothing you can do about it. _"Never give up!"_

"What's going through that head of yours?" Jason asked his eyes open but not focused completely on the one face he wanted to see. The tears had dried but her face…. He could see the pain in her face.

Shifting a little, Trini lifted Jason's head and placed in her lap, comfortingly soothing and offering what little relief she could. "I was thinking that I'm a terrible doctor."

"No you're not," he argued easily. "You're a wonderful doctor… a wonderful person."

She smiled, feeling her throat close against as she fought tears. Here he was, in pain and in need of help, and he was trying to comfort her. How typical. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a ridiculously good guy?"

Jason smiled and reached for her face before he realized that his hands had locked into a fisted position. Undeterred, he grazed a shaky knuckle across her cheek before having to let his hand dropped once more. "I love you."

Unable to stop it, a tear fell from her cheek onto Jason's forehead. "If I could make it go away, if I could take your place…"

"I'd rather die," Jason said firmly.

And she knew he meant it. Jason would never say anything he didn't mean. Just the thought of losing him made her hurt inside. "I love you," she said pressing her hands to her heart as if she could physically try to stop the pain there. "I would give up everything for you," and pressed down harder as she felt her whole world slipping through her fingers and everything inside simply hurt at the thought. "Don't leave me."

Eyes going wide, Jason stared up for a moment, not sure what he was seeing. "Trini!" struggling to sit up with difficulty. "TRINI!"

As the others stared, the glowing light that had suddenly enveloped Trini, that had startled Jason, began to recede into her until it gathered to a point just under crossed hands above her heart. Pulling her hands away from her body, Trini resisted the tug on herself and let out a painful breath. She opened her eyes when she felt something finally giving away and stared down at her hands, at the big brass key in her palms.

"What the hell…" Rocky couldn't help but say.

"It's not over yet," Billy muttered feeling stunned and numbed as he pointed to one of the frames cross the room, "Look over there."

Trini turned and stared at the now glowing frame as the blank wall at the center of it suddenly sunk in creating an outline, a place holder, for the key in her hand. Leaning over, she pressed her lips firmly against her beloved's for a moment. When she pulled away, she stared into his eyes already knowing what's about to happen. It didn't take a genius got figure it out. "I'd do anything for you."

"Trini?" Jason's confusion was mostly due to uncertainty for his addled and pained mind was having some difficulties.

Getting up, Trini walked to the frame like the determined woman that she was and took a breath before lifting the key to its home.

"Trini," Billy said quietly even knowing there wasn't anything he could do to stop her but still felt the compulsion to warn her. "You do know that if you do this…"

Trini nodded, not once pausing, "I know," and slipped the key into place.

A clap of thunder resounded through the room as Trini collapsed.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Planet Deveron -_

The roar of thunder came a moment before the flash of light erupted from one of the broken seal as it flared in an explosion of raw power that prickled Jorian's hard skin. As the glowing light diminished to uncover a shining, whole seal, a like a newly minted coin against the dull burnt gates of hell.

_"No! It can't be! IT CANNOT BE!!!"_

To be continued….

(Please don't hurt me!)


	53. Heroes

**Keys To The Universe**

By Didi

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; they are the sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this. Any copyright infringement is without malice or intent to defraud. Please don't sue me.

**Note**: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I'm not going to write about the Lost Galaxy because I found that particular series horribly dull. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.

**Rated**: R due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.

**Summary**: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?

**Author's Note**: Okay, I'm officially a liar. I didn't finish… and am still not finished with this story. Though in my defense, I did try really hard to get this thing done. I'm continuing to write the next chapter and wrap out loose ends in the story itself. I thank everyone that's put up with me and has continue to read this ridiculously long story. I promise not to stop until I done; cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye… okay, maybe not to that extreme.

**Key**: "Spoken words." _Thoughts _

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three – Heroes

* * *

_-Gildeon-_

"TRINI!" Jason may be weak and in unbearable pain but he was still the first to reach her. Turning her gently over, "Angel? Talk to me, baby," and cradling her in his lap with caution, Jason held his breath until she mewed with pain. She had dropped so suddenly and without any warning that his heart had skipped several beats.

"Trini?" Kimberly ripped off her jacket and tucked it hurriedly around her friend. "Tell me where it hurts," she urged when Trini groaned in protest at the movements.

"Take it easy there," Billy elbowed Rocky aside and sat down next to his two oldest friends. He touched Trini's forehead carefully though why he bothered was beyond him. He already knew what happened and there was nothing he could do about it now. "How bad is it, Trini?"

Swallowing hard, Trini opened her eyes and hazily looked up at Jason. "If this is only half of what you felt, I don't know how you managed to survive this long."

"Such faith in me," Jason murmured and clutched her tightly against him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," pressing his face into her silky hair.

"Ditto," she whispered as she held on for dear life and swallow back the need to indulge in a good dose of self pity. "Do you feel better?"

"I…" Jason paused, his eyes confused and uncertain as he got pass his fear for her and concentrated for a moment on his own well being. The pounding in his head was still there, loud and insistent, but it no longer took all his strength and concentration to focus on anything besides the pain. "Yeah, actually; I do feel better," he pulled back and looked at her curiously. "You want to explain 'cause obviously I'm missing something."

Wincing with pain, Trini touched her temple with the tips of her fingers. The pain there was making her see spots. "Billy?" deferring the questions to him with a wave of her hand.

Looking away from the big brass key that now hung on the wall, part of the picture as if it has always been, Billy shook his head at her. "You took a really huge risk there, Trini."

"Had to," she whispered as she burrowed herself into Jason's arm. He instinctively tightened his hold, trying to keep her safe from whatever it was she was running from.

Though he nodded his understanding, Billy still couldn't help but comment, "That could have very well killed you. We had no idea what it could have _actually_ done to you."

Again waving the comment away, Trini winced as the heavy Taiko drums continued beating steadily just behind her eyes, creating a disorientation that blocked clear thinking. This was worse than the migraines she had after suffering a concussion in a bad car accident several years ago. At least she knew those would end eventually; these... she wasn't quite so sure of.

"Can someone please explain what just happened?" Rocky asked, his eyes a little fearful as he stared at the newly decorated wall. It was just on this side of creepy.

Billy nodded his head, looking at the big brass key once more with an amused sense of irony. Trust Trini to be so literal about a key. "Trini found her key and fixed her seal."

There was a deafening silence.

Aisha raised her hand tentatively, "Hum... excuse my ignorance but, WHAT?"

Jason and Trini both winced at the high pitched squeal.

"Sorry!" Aisha apologized in a theatrical whisper.

Grunting, Jason rocked Trini slowly like a child knowing the kind of the pain she was in... experiencing the kind of pain she was in. "You hanging in there?"

Trini tilted her face up and pressed a kiss on the side of his neck just below his jaw where the strong beat of his heart throbbed. _"I can do this. I can do anything for you." _

Chuckling softly, Jason gave her a squeeze. "I'll take that as a yes."

Adam shook his head at the two. "I don't know how you guys can be joking at a time like this?"

Zhane frowned and looked around as if physically searching for an answer. "How did Trini get her key?"

Tommy nodded his agreement, "That's what I'd like to know."

Kim touched her hand to Trini's for a moment, feeling her heart ache for her best friend, and looked up at Tommy, "Is she sharing Jason's pain?"

With that, the rest of the party joined in the fray of confusion.

Andros alone was silent as he watched the two Seal Holders. It wasn't hard to see the toll of their duties on their pale and wane faces. He understood that the two of them were now the only ones to bear the monumental task of holding the seals that guarded Jorian's gates in place; they were the only line of defense between the universe and one of the most despicable oppressors that ever attempted to rule. With each growing hour, the two of them become weaker and weaker as their bodies took a beating from an outside force that they cannot defend against; and they do it willingly and selflessly, without complaint. For a moment, Andros wondered at their strength, where they could find the courage knowing the possible outcome of this day. Then Trini lifted her head and smiled at Jason and he in turn returned the encouragement with a gentle salute to her cheek.

Looking at Jason and Trini then turning his eyes on Karone and Zhane, hands joined as they listened intently to the others, Andros felt a slight tug of something akin to envy. Mentally he understood the emotion shared by the two couples; it was one of the few things they don't teach at the academy. He knew that love came in many forms, more commonly the one shared by a man and a woman but still there was the kind of love shared by family; whether that family be of spirit or of blood. Shifting his gaze to the Karone's still flat belly, he couldn't help but worry that his nephew or niece will be coming into a universe filled with danger and uncertainties and no Zordon to protect them. Turning his head to the only two seals on the wall, Andros felt another tug, this time of fear. Zhane and Karone and their children deserved more, deserved better. They should be allowed to have their family in peace. His sister of blood and his brother of spirit, Karone and Zhane; Andros would do anything to protect them just as he would do anything to protect the child that even now bonded three of them even closer than they've been before.

Something tugged harder on Andros and he gave a soft hiss of pain.

"Trini, you really need to talk to us," Tommy entreated with a great deal of exasperation. He understood he was being an annoying ass but there simply was no help for it. They were here on a mission and god damn it, he was not going to let Zordon or anyone else down.

"She can barely see straight," Aisha defended with concern. "How exactly do you expect her to function with the weight of the world on her shoulders."

"Half the weight of the world," Adam interjected with a grim smile. "And the rest of us would like to help carry that burden if we knew how." He gave Tommy an understood look, knowing exactly how there former leader must feel.

"If we know how, we won't have to burden her now would we?" Kim said sweetly just to be contrary.

"This is getting us no where," Zhane exclaimed with a tired sigh. Though free from pain now, his body was still recovering from it's earlier bout. He wasn't looking forward to another round of carrying the seal but it looks like it was necessary for the sake of... A frown touched Zhane's brows as he caught another wince of pain from Andros. "What's the matter?"

Karone turned just as her brother's mask crumbled and he knelt quickly in hopes of saving himself from collapsing. "Andros!"

Holding his breath for a moment, Andros offered his sister a forced reassuring smile as she rushed to him. "I'm all right; I'm all right," he lied even knowing he was anything but and was at a lost to explain how or why. He had been fine only moments before and now he was on the floor clinching his teeth and his fists. The mounting pressure pulling hard against his chest stole the breath from him and made him a liar to his sister.

"Easy, easy…." Zhane gently set Karone aside and carefully helped Andros off his feet, noting his friend's sudden paleness.

"Jesus, Andros," Rocky blasphemed then crossed himself, "You're as white as a ghost."

"What is it Andros?" Adam asked, trying to get a little closer. "What's wrong?"

Andros parted his lips to speak but gave a shallow gasp and his hands instinctively grasped at his heart.

"Is he having a heart attack?" Kim asked softly but Billy only shook his head, his focus riveted by what he was seeing and the implications his mind was already processing.

"You're scaring me," Karone whispered fearfully as she clutched Andros's arm.

"I'm sorry. I'll be all right," he whispered back, feeling the pressure continue to grow and feeling as he had been suddenly sucked into a void of space, without air to fill his lungs. He gasped when the pull became painful.

Trini pushed the others gathered around Andros aside with some difficulty then winced as her knees touched the ground jarring everything inside of her. Moving caused a great deal of pain in her head; actually everything caused a great deal of pain. Putting her arms around Andros's shoulders while sitting at his side, she stared at Jason across the way. He stared back in confusion. Pressing a kiss to Andros's temple as a mother would a child, she whispered softly into his ear, "Just let go."

Because there was nothing left to do, Andros did just that.

Jason jerked Trini away just as the light that surrounded Andros threatened to blind them. When the dazzling essence receded, Jason saw that Andros was now clutched a sword; more specifically: the Red Astro Ranger's Spiral Saber. For a moment, there was a terrible silence as Andros stared at the weapon that had more than once saved his life. Tapping Andros on the shoulder to get his attention, Jason pointed to the wall across the way; it would appear that he was the only one not stunned to immobility.

As before, one of the frames that still dotted the circular chamber glowed from a source within; the wall it enclosed had given away to an indentation that matched the revealed key now held in Andros's hands. Simply waiting now… waiting for what was to be.

Bracing one hand on the ground to get up, Andros was surprised by Trini's touch holding back for a moment. Her concern was clear in her pained eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly, feeling ridiculous having to ask it but needing to nevertheless.

Andros sat there for a moment and stared at her in wonder. Was it surprising that Zordon chose her? And Jason? Her pain, evidenced by the unconscious furrow of her brows and her bloodless lips; her lover's pains, seen in his shadowed eyes and the tiny lines at the corner of his mouth; and yet she still felt the need to protect. Lifting his gaze, he saw Karone watching him anxiously with concern, Zhane's dark eyes silently pleading for him to for once think of himself first. Adam and Rocky were silent in their united face of support. Aisha and Kim both held doubts and concern. Tommy looked… frustrated. And Billy? Billy looked intrigued.

Turning back to Trini again, not quite missing her silent gasp as something exploded behind her closed eyes, Andros got up. "I have no doubts."

Karone reached for his arm but he held back. "Brother…"

"I'll be fine," he said, meaning it this time and walked to the wall, lifting the Spiral Saber one last time.

"You're going to want to catch him," Jason softly warned Zhane.

A clap of thunder that had Trini and Jason both crying out in pain and Zhane almost didn't get to Andros in time.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Planet Deveron -_

The roar of thunder warmed Jorian first and he watched with rage as the burning light ignited yet another broken seal. The power that raced across the unseen planes lit a thousand fired across the planet's combustible surface. And as the light dimmed once more, a shiny new seal joined the other two in chaining the gates. Jorian roared in rage as he reached the gates.

_"I will not be defeated. Not AGAIN!"_

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Subspace-_

"Did you see that?" Zack asked, as he turned in mid flight and headed toward TJ again.

"Gildeon fleet!" TJ roared as he raced toward the back of the heavy fighting. "Do not let the enemy get behind you! I repeat, DO NOT let them through."

"Stay in front," Kat ordered as she motioned to Ashley. "We'll get the more determined ones."

"TJ!" Zack called out again as he made a beeline to their obvious distracted leader. Pointing to two of the enemy battleships that had moments before tried to obliterate Zack from existence, "LOOK!"

With his attention finally caught, TJ looked at the two looming ships for a moment, not exactly sure what Zack had been so agitated about. Then it hit him. "Why are they just sitting here? Why aren't they firing at us?"

Carlos swung around, barely avoiding a Gildeon light cruiser by the skin of his teeth and stared at his best friend horrified. "Why are you looking a gift horse in the mouth?"

"Why aren't they trying to kill us?" TJ asked again, looking around some more. Sure enough, while a majority of the enemy ships were still doing their best to brought through the barrier the Space Rangers and the determined Gildeon fleet had created, there were a number of them that were simply sitting in space now doing absolutely nothing but getting in the way. "What's happening?"

Tanya made to get around a battlecruiser with difficulties as several single fighter ships was suddenly on her tail. "Guys, can we figure this out later? Right now, we've still got enough problems to deal with."

The guys exchanged quick guilty shrugs and launched back into attack.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Gildeon-_

Taking long deep breaths, Andros was able open his eyes slowly and stared up at the twin concerned faces of Karone and Zhane. But when he opened his mouth, he found that sound not coming out the way he had intended. "Argh…"

Trini smile softly, "That would be 'I'm all right' if my interpretation is correct."

"Very effective," Jason murmured and sighed with relief as more of the pressure came of his head and he actually left relieved enough to stand when Tommy offered his hand. He looked at Andros, who was still on the ground and made a face, "It's not like you didn't know it was going to happen when you put that key in."

"I don't understand," Karone said as she cradled her brother's head in her lap. Nothing was making sense any longer. "I thought getting the keys would make everything better."

"It does," Andros answered while trying not to swallow his suddenly enlarged tongue. He was hurting; and he was hurting something awful. And he knew that it wasn't near what Jason had gone through. "I just have to get pass this initial part."

"How did you do it?" Tommy asked, knowing that he really ought to be more sympathetic but couldn't quite bring himself to do it. "How did you get the key?"

"Everyone keeps asking that," Adam said quietly as he watched Andros with troubled eyes, "But I'm not sure Trini and Andros knows."

The two in question looked at one another, read the question in their respective faces and had to nod in agreement with Adam's assessment of the situation.

"I really can't explain it," Trini answered honestly. "It happened so fast and I really wasn't doing anything special."

"Neither was I. All I know is there was a moment and then I felt a pull," Andros said as he tried to recall what he had been up to just beforehand but the pounding in his mind was making it difficult. The dizzy effects of the headache made it difficult to put two thoughts together. "Like a force was trying to draw something from inside of me."

"Maybe it's like the seals breaking," Kim interjected with a frown. "It's kind of random and had this domino effect; one after another, and we just have to wait our turn."

Billy shook his head, "No, I'm going to have to disagree." He frowned and began a slow pace around his circle of friends. "You heard what Zordon said…" he mind churned with the idea for a moment and he felt almost queasy with it, "He said we had to understand the keys and accept the responsibility of guarding the seals. Unlike the first time around, where Zordon just randomly dropped keys in us and thrust us into the middle of all this, we have to get the keys this time. It's up to us."

That statement was greeted with a frustrated and tense silence.

Rocky pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "So how?"

"That would be the million dollar question," Billy muttered with a frown as he sat down next to Andros. Even though Andros had been holding the seal for but a few moments, Billy could already see the stress on his face. It was difficult for him to imagine the amount of inner pressure that must be upon the young striped haired man. "I know it's difficult but can you talk?"

Nodding because he understood the importance, Andros sat up slowly hoping he didn't disgrace himself. When Karone's arm wound itself through his to offer support, he gave a smiled for his sister and felt his heart clinch a little at the concern in her green eyes.

"What do you remember?" Billy asked quietly, glancing briefly at Trini and Jason. He didn't want to question Trini, knowing that she would have voiced her thoughts by now if she could remember exactly how she had come to draw her key. Billy would bet his last micro chip that Trini had been going on instinct and couldn't describe it if her life depended upon it. "Just walk me through what you were doing, what you were thinking; everything and anything could be the trigger."

Closing his eyes for a moment, more to relieve the pain the torch lights was inflicting on his already tortured optical nerves than to help him recall a memory, "I was listening to you and Tommy and Zhane talking. There was something about proximity and possibly the order of the power coins we all hold. I didn't really have any thoughts on it so I was watching Trini and Jason, wanted to assure myself that they were indeed still all right." He paused to open his eyes and looked upon the two once more then almost smiled when they both nodded their heads simultaneously. "I remember thinking they were the most noble and courageous souls in the universe. And that their strength was the only thing that still kept Jorian a prisoner; I couldn't imagine ever being that strong." He turned and looked at Karone, the lifted his gaze to Zhane. "My sister's children would not have Zordon to protect them and…" his voice trailed.

Billy nodded his head with understanding, "And you were afraid for them."

Kim shook her head in sympathy, understanding dawning on her. "You wanted to protect them, Karone and her kids. You wanted to protect them." She looked at Trini, "Just like you wanted to protect Jason, to ease his pain. You would do anything for him." Kimberly understood that kind of emotion, that kind of love.

Her hand tightening on Rocky's as Aisha felt a sudden stab of fear at what Kimberly was implying. "So Trini and Andros both asked for their keys, wanted to protect the seals." She looked to Billy for confirmation. "You have to want to protect a seal."

"But we all do," Adam interjected in confusion as he looked around the room at the faces of his friends. "Don't we?"

"Maybe," Billy said looking at each face. "But are we doing it for the right reasons?"

"What better reasons are there than protecting the universe?" Tommy asked a little lost again.

"Well there has to be one," Kimberly added with a growing frown as her mind searched desperately for answers among an ocean of half thoughts. "Otherwise how do we explain…" she was cut off with Trini, Jason and Andros all simultaneously gave cries of excruciating pain.

Trini's voice pitched impossibly high as she felt the tension in her mind vibrated against her skull. Jason clutched his head hard, knuckles digging into his temples trying to stop the roaring pain in his mind. Tears of agony filled Andros's eyes as he felt his mind crack under the throbbing bellow of blood rushing pass his temples. The others watched helplessly, their fears for all sorts of different reasons reflected in their eyes.

Zhane's first instinct, as it has always been, was to reach out and protect Andros; his friend, his partner, his brother-in-arms, the closest thing he's ever had to family. Grabbing Andros's arm, Zhane pulled his best friend in, holding tight as Andros's shuddering body fought some unknown enemy that threatened his very being. But Zhane couldn't protect him this time, couldn't shield him from this. No, this time, it was Andros that protected Zhane, protected them all. It was Andros that could…

Pain lanced through the former Silver Ranger's core. _"No, Andros would never leave us. He won't,"_ he denied adamantly even as his mind acknowledged the possibilities being there. Especially if they couldn't figure out how to get those confounded keys. Anger replaced fear as Zhane silently cursed everything around him and the life that had led to this.

Andros fingers tightened suddenly in Zhane and his eyes opened wide and glassy. Mind speech was achieved at the highest levels of training and neither Zhane nor Andros ever had the patience nor discipline to reach for such a lofty goal. Besides, they were both looking for something altogether different back then. But as Andros looked up at with pained eyes that focused with difficulty, Zhane heard the words clearly in his mind. _"Protect them both for me."_

"Don't you dare," Zhane said through his clinched teeth, "Don't you dare leave us. You **cannot** leave us," tears forming in his eyes. Andros was dying. His best friend was going to die for them. And this time, there wasn't going to be a cryo chamber to save the day. "You wouldn't; you can't," the rest of the words choked in his throat as he felt something atrocious push against his chest. But the pain was nothing compared to the paralyzing panic of losing Andros. "You won't," and Zhane felt his world flash around him.

"Zhane!!!"

Kimberly's fast hands pulled Karone back before the girl could leap to her husband's side. Adverting her eyes, Kim's tenuous grip was broken before the light around Zhane even began to fade. Turning back, she watched as the former Silver Ranger pulled from his chest cavity the Super Silverizer. She's only seen pictures from news report but she recognized the Silver Ranger's signature weapon without doubt. "My god…"

Zhane gasped as the weight of his key fell naturally into his hands and kept the surreal moment real for him. "I have a key."

Rocky frowned at the stupefied young man. "No shit, Sherlock."

Blinking at the older Ranger, Zhane thought to ask who Sherlock was but found that his mind otherwise occupied by the fact that, "I got the key."

Nudging him with the toe of her shoe, Aisha tilted her chin toward the wall across from her. "Go on," reaching down to help Rocky lift Andros from his best pal's arms. "We'll take care of him until you get back."

Zhane shot off the ground and was racing across the room before anyone else could get a word in edgewise. Without hesitation, he slammed the key into place. The crack of thunder rolled through the chamber and Zhane grabbed the wall before his knee gave out on him.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Planet Deveron -_

The lightening flash illuminated the dark planet and blinded Jorian for a moment as he looked down at his charred hands having burnt them to the point of non-recognition as he rattled the gates of his prison. The smell of burnt flesh healing itself invaded his senses as he grind his sharp teeth together in frustration. Affixed on the barrier was a seal, brushed gold and intact without so much as a scratch to indicate it's once broken state only a blink of an eye before. It taunted him as the others do, reminding him of every defeat suffered at Zordon's hands.

He was too close to freedom to be stopped now.

Breathing in the sulfur air, burning his lungs with the sweet smell of corrosion, Jorian lifted his face to the sky and called to his minions. Zordon's champions must be stopped at all cost!

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Subspace-_

Carlos knew two things for sure as he rushed headlong into the side of the battleship: 1) This was going to hurt a great deal, no matter how much armor he had on, and 2) the enemy ships, despite the now reduction in numbers, seem more determined and dead set on getting pass their lines. Everything from his shoulders, where it connected with the speeding ship, to his knees, which took a rather nasty twist when his glider slide out from under him, to his back, which took the most impact when the his glider collide in a firry explosion against the side of the ship, hurt like nobody's business. He didn't even have time to cry out in pain before the world around him darkened.

"No!!!" Ashely brain simply shut down as she watched her lover thrown. Fighting her way to him, she found her path cut off by a sudden rush of fighters determined to stop her. Panic clawed its way up her throat.

"Get back into position, Ashley!" TJ ordered as he swung one arm out and caught his best friend as he sailed by. "Cassie, cover the flank!" Praying to god or whoever else up there was watching them, TJ lowered Carlos across his board and made his way over to a Gildeon ship the best he could. Zach and Kat instinctively covered him while still holding their positions. Morphed and in space, he couldn't even check to see if the Astro Black Ranger was alive.

"Three ships broke through the lines," Tanya hollered as she brought down a light cruiser without blinking an eye. "We lost two Gildeon ships!"

Clinching his teeth in frustration, TJ felt his body tense to the point of painful. "ZACK!"

"Go," Zack called out, "I'll watched the ranks until you get back."

For once, TJ was glad that the older rangers had the annoying habit of reading his mind. "Blue Ranger to Vice-Admiral Hilta!" TJ sped up, one hand firmly pressed against Carlos's unconscious form while the other kept his balance.

"This is Vice-Admiral Hilta, what can I do for you Ranger?" Even through the intercom it was clear that the vice-admiral was under a great deal of stress.

"I've got a wounded," TJ said tightly, resisting the urge to look over at Ashley. "I need port entrance to your nearest ship."

"The Katera will take you in," Hilta replied after a moment, "Is the injury serious?"

"We don't know," TJ answered as he slowed to allow the bay doors to open and slide in quickly.

Six crew members were crowded in the pressure chamber window anxiously waiting for the port to re-pressurize. When the bay doors closed with a clang, the vents hissed sharply as they pumped oxygen into the room in a hurry. When was he fairly certain that he wasn't going to suffocate, TJ yanked his helmet off and hurriedly did the same for Carlos before the engineers and medical crew could even get through the door. "Come on, come on," TJ muttered as he pressed his fingers to Carlos's throat, looking for that elusive pulse that will allow TJ to tell Ashely that everything was going to be all right; but he wasn't finding it. In fact, Carlos's usually tan face was horribly pale. "COME ON!"

"Ranger, please," a female medical aid said quietly as she pushed him aside and strapped a metal collar around Carlos's throat and looked down at her hand held monitor. "He's alive," she informed him with a relieved smile, "But he's very weak. We should get him into the medical bay."

TJ nodded, moving away as the others lifted Carlos onto a stretcher. "I… I have to…" he pointed toward the door as one of the medics gingerly picked up the Black Astro Ranger helmet and carried it as if it were a crown on a pillow. "I have to get back out there," he said reluctantly as he watched Carlos's wane face for a moment.

"We'll take care of him," another member of the crew said dismissively as he pushed the stretcher out, more intent on saving the Black Ranger than at reassuring the Blue Ranger. None of them wanted the distinction of having allowed a Power Ranger to die on their watch.

Taking a breath, TJ refocused himself before putting his helmet back on. _"Be okay, Carlos. You have to be okay. How the hell would I ever be able to face your mother if you aren't?"_

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Gildeon-_

Zhane slide to the ground slowly, blinking rapidly to clear the spots of darkness from his vision. His eyes were swimming and he felt as he someone had taken a glider to his head. On top of that, everything just hurts. "By the light…" he groaned and sat on the ground with a thump, ignoring the members of his family rushing to his side.

Karone's hand grabbed at her husband's as she let herself feel the terrible panic she knew was there. "Why did you do that?" she asked petrified at what's happened.

Billy's shook his head and checked Zhane's pulse before turning to Andros, who was still having a difficult time sitting on his own, with a shrug. "I'm no expert but I'm guessing that he's doing about as well as can be expected." Turning back, he watched Zhane shake his head like a wet dog and grinned unexpectedly.

Andros made his way slowly to his friend, moving carefully so as not to jar his throbbing head and cause more pain than necessary. "That was monumentally stupid," he said rather despairingly especially after he had asked Zhane to protect his sister and her child.

Laughing, Zhane gave Andros an exasperated look. "Look who is talking. I didn't see you making a fuss when it was your decision."

"I don't have a child on the way," Andros pointed out with a raised brow. He may have thought it stupid for Zhane to have thrown himself into the mess but he couldn't help but feel grateful at the same time. The mind-numbing pain had subsided… for now.

"Don't be throwing that back in my face," Zhane admonished with a wiggling finger. "You know as well as I do that that is not a good enough reason for anything. My kid is going to have his uncle around and hopefully without Jorian wrecking the universe."

Tommy stared at Zhane for a moment, not exactly sure how to voice his thoughts without sounding like a complete ass. Was it wrong with him? How could he feel this stomach churning jealousy that Trini and Andros and now Zhane could figured out how to get their keys while he was still standing there scratching his head like an idiot? Shouldn't he be grateful that someone, anyone, was protecting the universe? Should he be relieved that they were saving Jason from the universe's biggest headache ever? Instead, he was standing here wishing he was the one on the ground, fighting for his life.

"What are you thinking?" Kimberly asked suspiciously, not liking the look in Tommy's dark eyes in the least. They may not have resumed their once perfectly synced coupledom but there were certain things that one just never lost touch with, such as the particular look that Tommy was currently sporting at the moment. It was the look that did not bode well for his mental health.

"Whatever it is, you need to stop," Jason muttered tiredly as he continued to lay on the ground staring at the pitch black ceiling above. He was simply too tired to move, even too tired to reach for Trini. "I just don't have the energy for it right now."

Shaking off the chill of fear, Tommy nodded his head and reached for Jason's hand. "Just take it easy buddy."

"Oh god," Jason moaned a little resignedly. "I'm totally not liking that tone of voice."

"I agree," Kim frowned and stared at her boyfriend once more. "What's going on with you?"

That certainly got everyone's attention as Tommy suddenly found himself facing all his nearest and dearest alike with a spectrum of emotions that ranged from concern to confusion. "I don't know what you guys are…"

Jason reached over and punched Tommy in the leg, not hard but enough to get his attention. "Whatever it is you're thinking, you're wrong and that should be the end of it. And don't even think about arguing with a dying man."

"You're not dying," Trini muttered from some two feet behind him. "Not yet anyways."

Billy concurred with a nod. "With four of you holding the seals in place, the chances of survival are a great deal more likely than…"

"If that's your way of reassuring them," Adam interrupted making a disagreeable face, "You're a hell's away from succeeding."

"Voice whatever it is you're thinking, Tommy," Aisha urged as she stared at Trini's wane face. "I think throwing out everything in the open is probably the best policy now. We don't really have a whole lot of options as far as figuring out how to get the rest of the keys that we are probably still holding and get those seals fixed and back in place. Trini, Andros and Zhane have given us some clues so whatever it is you're thinking, just spit it out. God knows it couldn't possibly make this worse and we really don't have a whole lot of time left. Remember that army overhead?"

There were moments in Tommy's life he consistently wish he could do over again. His first meeting with Kimberly, his first fight with Jason, his first car crash, his losing his Green Ranger powers and right now, at this very moment, he wished to hell he didn't have the worse poker face in the universe and that Jason and Kimberly didn't know him nearly as well as they do. "It had nothing to do with the seals."

"Want to let us be the judge of that?" Billy asked softly, a little concerned by Tommy's obvious reluctance.

There was a long silence before Trini's soft groan of pale pierced the stillness. Kimberly scrambled over and tried to hold her friend's hand but they were otherwise occupied with holding Trini's head together. Jason rolled to his other side and scooted over until he was cradling Trini with his body, just holding her until the pain passed.

Swallowing hard against the bitter twinge in his throat, Tommy sighed and said, "I'm jealous."

The others looked at him, startled being the most obvious description of how they all felt. "Of what?" Billy wanted to know.

"Of Trini," Tommy said stupidly, and predictably feeling like an ass. "Of Zhane, of Andros. I'm jealous that they have their keys and their seals and I don't."

There was yet another silence until Andros gave Tommy a skewed look and asked, "You really want THIS?"

Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. "No," he sighed with dejected shame for feeling this gnawing feeling at the pit of his stomach. "I want what it means to me… to us… to…" He opened his eyes and stared at Jason's calm ones that held no comprehension. "You've always been there to save us, to give yourself to this whole thing," gesturing to the whole room and what it represented. "I just want… I want the key. I want to protect a seal. I want to help. I WANT this." He bit back the frustration that made his voice sharp. "So why can't I make this work."

Jason reached over and took off his shoes - first one then the other - and chucked them both at Tommy's head. Being that he was on the ground and on his side, no one could really blame him for missing and accidentally hitting Kimberly in the arm with one; not even Kim. To his credit, Tommy didn't even flinch when the toe of the shoe glanced off his cheek. Jason glared at Tommy, wondering how someone so smart could be so damn brick dumb. "Are we really doing this again? I won't wish this on you or Trini, or Andros, or Zhane, or anyone else for that matter."

"I know that," Tommy said lamely.

"Do you?" Jason shot back at him. "'Cause it certainly don't feel like it where I'm sitting."

"I…" he started to give yet another stupid answer but got distracted by the fact that Trini was quietly laughing at him. "What?"

"I didn't want this," she answered honestly with a chuckle she really couldn't hold back.

"What?" Rocky, Adam, Tommy and Billy asked stupefied. The girls could only gap at her.

"I didn't want this," Trini repeated after getting herself under control. "Getting the key, fixing the seal, protecting the universe… none of that really was on my mind; I never wanted any of it."

Zhane licked his dry lips and nodded his head in agreement, "Neither did I."

As one, they turned to Andros who shrugged in response. "I don't remember."

Trini smiled at Andros's blunt honesty and shrugged her shoulder as well. "I just wanted Jason's pain to stop… just as I am sure he would have wished the same for me. If that meant that I wanted the key to fix the seal then it was just a big coincidence that it happened to be the benefit of the universe."

Jason took her hand, squeezing it gently to convey a world of meaning. "Lucky universe."

"Same goes for my reasoning," Zhane said quietly as he turned to face Andros. "You are my best friend and brother. What was true three years ago is most assuredly true now; it's easier to die than face a world without you. I couldn't do this, any of this, without you; even with Karone by my side," he turned and kissed Karone on the cheek to ease the sting of that truth. "If protecting Andros means protecting the universe then I gladly accept that responsibility."

Andros's eyes, which had lowered with humble gratitude at Zhane's statement, rose to meet his with renewed strength. "I won't lie; I want to protect Karone and her child. I…" he shook his head and resumed his thoughts, "You and Karone deserved peace, little happiness as repayment for all that you've give up. Karone lost a great deal of her life to the darkness and you," indicating Zhane with a weak hand, "You spent two years in cryo. If I have to keep a seal, a key, take on the task of holding back the enemy, I wouldn't hesitate."

The others absorb these short truths as Jason mulled over thing in his own mind and voiced his only thought, "I didn't want anything. I didn't ask for this."

"You didn't have to," Kim answered absentmindedly as she continued to process what the others had explained or at least try to put emotions into words. "So basically it's because you guys had this altruistic…"

"What do mean 'I didn't have to'?" Jason demanded, more than a little confused as he looked around the room. No one seemed to be arguing with Kimberly over that causally tossed out statement. "Hey guys!"

Billy made a face and waved off Jason's question. "So you basically have to want it for the reasons that aren't nearly as obvious as we would think but still be…"

"Wait a minute," Jason interrupted, "Explain that comment to me first."

"Jason," Adam said exasperated, "Of course you wouldn't ask for it, you never ask for anything. You just are."

Frowning, Jason shook his head at him. "That didn't make any sense."

"You can't help yourself," Trini said as a way to clarify. "You're the hero."

"I'm no one's hero," Jason said with a little smile of thanks for the compliment.

"You're my hero," Tommy, Trini, Billy and Kimberly replied back in unison with guileless eyes that echoed their perfect belief in that very simple statement. Rocky and Adam both smirked. Aisha was nicer; she merely smiled knowingly.

Not knowing what to say, Jason could only sit there staring at them in disbelief.

"Didn't you know that?" Kimberly asked quietly, seeing that they had stunned poor Jason to the point where his brilliant mind had simply stopped functioning.

"Of course he didn't," Adam interjected with a quiet laugh. "That's why he's the first, last and always the best of us. Zordon knew he could trust Jason to be the one to hold all of this together; he's the hero."

"Stop saying that," Jason muttered feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment and a little flustered over the fact that he didn't really know how to argue with any of them without appearing false.

"Are you blushing, lover?" Trini teased with a smile that made her so beautiful. Jason made a face at her and she hugged him to her. Pressing her lips to his ear, "You've always been and will always be my knight in shiny armor; the guy that always protected me and cared for me."

He dropped his head to her shoulder. "I just want to be the guy that loves you."

For such a logical and reasonable girl, Trini was often a little surprised by her own romantic streak. "You're that too. Just as I will always be that same shy girl that secretly watched you during football games and cheered you on, a little sadden that you were always surrounded by pretty, perky cheerleaders with mile long legs and extremely short …" she squealed when Jason squeezed her tight.

"I always keep trying to find you in the crowd, to see if you were even watching," he admitted with a smile. He remembered searching after every game and chastising himself for the disappointment he felt when he couldn't find her; but then there were those few awesome times when he did. "You were always so above my reach."

"If you guys get any cuter, I'll have to cast up my accounts," Billy said dryly.

"What does that mean?" Rocky wanted to know.

"Means he'll throw up," Adam explained.

"Oh," Rocky made a face. "I agree with him."

"Hey," Aisha hit her fiancé in the arm. "Knock it off."

"Yeah guys," Tommy interjected with a tired sigh. "We need to get moving on this whole thing."

"Says that guy that doubts his own worth," Jason said gently setting Trini aside and faced his friend. "Stop trying to so hard. Just let it happen for you."

Tommy didn't say anything, feeling the need to hide from Jason was foreign to him and he didn't know how to handle it.

Billy sighed and traded quick and helpless glances glanced with Kimberly before pushing ahead. "Okay, so let's review…"

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Subspace-_

"What did they say?" Ashley asked yet again as she circled around a large ship. "Is he…"

"They don't know," TJ answered calmly, unable to lie even to spare the Yellow Ranger's feelings. "They're doing their best and we can only trust that he'll be okay."

Ashely forced herself to nod her head and head back to her position by Tanya, who offered her a quick look of concern. She understood the pain, just didn't know how to offer any words of reassurance. They fought side by side in silence.

Zack swung around and faced TJ. "Those three ships that got through are speeding toward Gildeon. The fleet can't spare anyone to go after them without opening another whole in the ranks. Either we do it or we let the orbital defense unit handle it."

"Let the orbital defense handle it," TJ said tightly, feeling the beads of sweat on his neck trickled irritably down his back. "Three ships aren't enough to for us to risk leaving our position. It's not a strong enough force for us to worry about."

"But those are," Cassis said fearfully as she pointed to the horizon. Beyond the enemy lines, past the crowd of ships that were firing almost randomly at the Gildeon fleet that still firmly held the lines against further incursion upon their space, was yet another fleet fast approaching. "Where the hell did they come from?"

"Who the bloody hell cares," Kat said as she swung into a tight circle and reduced speed. "The question at the moment is what are we to do about them?"

It took everything in TJ not to let out the strangled cry of frustration that threatened to tear through his throat. It's like fate was conspiring against him at every turn. He just can't get a break. "We're going to do what we were send here to do, we're going to defend this planet and the people down there trying to protect us. If we have to fight to the bitter end then so be it."

Clapping a proud hand on TJ's back, Zack nodded his head in support. "Agreed. We stand together and we stand strong." Zack wouldn't know how to do otherwise anyways; after all, he did learn from the best.

"Heads up!" Tanya said as an enemy ship force its way between the rangers and broke their line. "Oh no you didn't! You did not just make me look bad in front of my people!" she streaked after the ship without any second thought.

"She's scary sometimes," Zack mused and took up position again, mentally preparing himself for the fast approaching enemies.

"Watch your backs," TJ said as he took off to fill in a sudden gap in the lines. "Blue Ranger to Gildeon Fleet."

"Vice-Admiral Hilta here," game the deep gruff voice. "We see it, Rangers."

"Any chance those are your people?" TJ asked without much hope.

"Negative," Hilta said with a sigh. "Ranger, we will do our best but with those numbers I am uncertain how long my people can hold the lines."

"We just need to hold it until the others figure out the riddle and stuff Zordon left for us."

"Understood Ranger."

TJ felt a little of him die. "How many ships have you lost, sir?"

There was a silence that spoke volumes, "Nine cruisers and several fighter units."

"What's the casualty?" TJ asked, not really wanting to know.

"Unknown," Hilta answered without hesitation. The last thing anyone needs to be dwelling on is the loss of lives in the fight for freedom. "We will assess once we have won the day."

"And there's no doubt we will," TJ said firmly. "Keep the faith, Admiral."

"May Zordon be with you."

To be continued….

_(I'm almost there; I swear.) _


	54. Where Does that Leave Us?

**Keys To The Universe**

By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own anything of this. Still sole property of Saban and company. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. All you are going to get is pocket lint.

**Note**: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I'm not going to write about the Lost Galaxy because I found that particular series horribly dull. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.

**Rated**: T due to context and language. I reserve the right to change the rating if I feel like picking up the heat a little. Enjoy.

**Summary**: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?

**Author's Note**: Still going, nothing beats the energizer bunny; it keeps going and going and going….

I am deligently trying to complete this story. I just can't seem to end the damn thing. It's not that I don't want to… because it's been kind of a long ride but… (sigh) I'm going to keep riding this until it tells me to get off. Okay, on with the story.

**Key**: "Spoken words." _Thoughts _

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Four – Where Does that Leave Us?_

* * *

-Gildeon-_

"So in short… we have no clue, do we?" Adam said with a resigned sigh. Right now, all Adam wanted to do was to get a drink at the local bar and take a hot shower. Really, he needed so little in life to make him happy. So very little…

Aisha made a face. "Must you be so negative?"

"We have some clues," Billy said defensively though privately he thought the same thing. What good was it to know the formula to something but you didn't know how to bring it about? The frustration of making absolutely no process was creating a painful tension between his eyes.

"You okay?" Jason asked Zhane quietly as he watched the young Karovan winced slight.

Offering a smile of reassurance, Zhane nodded and looked to Andros to check on his progress. If Zhane felt like someone had beaten him over the head with a large stick, he could only imagine what Andros was dealing with. "Andros?"

"I'm fine," was the answer given with eyes closed, his lips tightly compressed.

"Rangers are lousy poker players," Trini said quietly as she moved to Andros's side and took his vitals with a quick practiced hand, "Which is surprising considering how much practice we got at lying all those years to our family and to the world. Elevated heart rate, labored breathing, and if I could take your pressure, I'm going to guess it's through the roof at the moment."

Opening his eyes, Andros repeated, "I'm fine," a bit more firmly and made a subtle motion toward his sister. The silent plead in his eyes wasn't without the effect of softening Trini's heart. She patted his hand in response.

"I have eyes," Karone said rather loudly. "I'm not blind or stupid either," she continued with a frown that marred her pretty face. It both warmed and annoyed her that Andros wanted to protect her; she hope to never lose that feeling to knowing that she was wanted and loved. But it goes both ways. "How is he?" she directed the question to Trini.

"As well as can be expected," was the honest answer given. Without the right equipment, there was nothing more Trini could do. Heck, she wasn't sure if there was anything she could do at the moment. She wasn't even sure how they were going to get out of this freaking chamber if none of the others managed to get their key and secure their seals. Trini wasn't going to count on the others, no matter what her heart said otherwise; she would never wish this upon them no matter what she had to suffer.

Karone watched Trini's eyes for a moment, reading something she didn't particularly care for. Since the first moment she meant the former Yellow Ranger, there was a sense of calm and assurance to her. Now… it was as if someone had beaten something out of her and left only resignation in its place. "We will be all right, yes?"

There was a great deal Trini would give to say yes, a simple yes that could eased so much worry. But this wasn't the time and she couldn't do it; not to any of them, not any more. "We need to keep our spirits strong. This will end as fate would have it end and we just have to trust."

Aisha and Kimberly both stared in shocked silence. It was the first time they've seen Trini offer something other than a direct answer. It brought to head the kind of danger they were in.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Andros asked suddenly in the silence.

"They'll do what's necessary," Adam answered without blinking an eye or answering the question. "They'll hold the front for us until we solve this."

Tommy nodded his agreement and let out a frustrated breath. It felt like they were going in circles now; oh heck, they were going in circles. "So let's solve this. What do we have? What can we do?"

Billy groaned, "First of all, we really need to rethink what exactly we need. So far, the three keys pulled have been under pretty intense circumstances and I'm pretty sure that's not the way the rest of us are going to be going about this." Lifting his glasses, Billy rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and took another breath to ease the tension between his shoulders. "Let's take it back some and work this through."

The others nodded and mentally prepared themselves for what was likely to be yet another mind-bending round of questions, answers and guess-works.

Karone watched the others, her hand still tightly clasped in her bother's as she listened silently. She turned and stared at Andros's sober face as he discussed his experience once more in detail with Adam, his jaw set in determination and his voice ever steadily calm. To everyone else, he seemed completely back to his normal self. But every so often, a light flinch, a silent wince or just a fleeting shadow in his eyes gave away his inner pain. With Andros's training and the opening of his mind to receive, Karone could imagine that his pain was worse than the others. He had a handsome face, her brother; strong and beautiful like one of those statues from that art book Cassie showed her once. In all her dreams as a child, those lovely dreams of a life that was wonderful and perfect, she had never once really remembered her brother's face. She was certain that if she had, she would have known just looking at Andros that first time as grown youths who he really was to her.

"Maybe we're trying too hard," Rocky interjected as Tommy and Billy went back and forth more and more heatedly.

"Maybe we're not trying hard enough," Tommy countered with stiff fingers to his forehead. "Maybe we just need to know, I mean really know, what exactly it is that's important to us."

"I know what's important to me," Rocky replied sharply.

"He's not suggesting that you don't," Kimberly said placidly. "We're just saying that maybe subconsciously…"

"You okay Zhane?" Trini asked suddenly.

Bright teeth appeared as Zhane smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. Let's keep going."

Tommy looked troubled for a moment but nodded his head in agreement somberly. "I'm just suggesting that…."

Karone turned and watched Zhane with increasingly frightened eyes, seeing his pain just below the surface of his amiable face. He was good at that: putting up that youthful, careless mask to hide the man beneath. But she sees it, the ageless soul and goodness that were belied by the unsullied face. Some god above must have had a warped sense of humor to have send Zhane to her. How else would one explained the ridiculousness of the Princess of Darkness falling for what was to be said the most powerful of the Power Rangers? Even now, knowing she was joined to him for life, she still felt a spark of that heart-pounding excitement as she did when first they connected on such uncommon grounds. Zhane, her Zhane.

Aisha had been studying Rocky serendipitously out of the corner of her eyes as she half listened to Kim and Trini quietly discussing the pissing contest that seemed to have suddenly erupted among the men. There was something there that was slowly beginning to alarm her from somewheredeep inside. The frustration was clear on Rocky's face, but it was his eyes that worried her the most. Those striking fringed eyes were sparking now, not with humor as it was wont to do; no, she sees anger. It was a rare day to see Rocky gnashing his teeth at something. He had such a beautiful inner peace that she sometimes took for granted. It had to be something powerful to put evoke that particular emotion.

"Tommy," Rocky's hands closed tightly and he forced himself to hold still. "I'm just saying that maybe we need to not force the issue."

"We don't have time to waste," Tommy countered darkly. "Look at them," gesturing to Jason and Trini. "How long do you think they're going to be able to…"

"Hang on there," Jason interrupted, extracted himself from Trini with a sigh. "Don't bring us into this. We are _not_ the reasons you are searching for the keys; we can't be."

"Why not?" Adam added just for good measures. "Really, in the grand scale of things that are important and worthy, other than family, what's on top of your friends? Why can't you all be the reason that we want the keys? It was Trini's."

Karone's arm tightened around Andros's, her heart racing as she listened intently. The three younger rangers sat in silence, watching intently; like children caught in the middle of their parents fighting.

"It was not," Trini answered with a quick shake of her head. "I wasn't looking at anyone else, friendship or not. I was being purely selfish and thinking only of myself."

The others stared for a moment; a little unsure.

"This is hardly a time for jokes, Trini," Billy admonished with a groan.

Trini poked Billy hard in the arm. "Who's joking? I was being 100 serious here. And you can't tell me that your friendship and mine are the same; no one's can be." She gave him a look that dared him to disagree with her. "I wasn't thinking about anything or anyone else other than Jason. If that's not selfish enough of a reason for you, I'm not sure what is."

Kim made a face at that. "Wanting something for someone else isn't selfish; it's the exactly opposite of selfish. And no one is comparing your love for Jason to ours."

"Maybe," Trini conceded rather reasonably, "But it doesn't change the fact that in the face of possible universal domination by a megalomaniac and the probable annihilation of hundreds of worlds should such an event occur, all I was concerned about was my lover. How selfish is that on the grand scale of things?"

Billy winced at that irrefutable and twisted piece of logic. "When you put it that way…" He really hated it when Trini did that. It was especially annoying now.

Jason congratulated Trini with a gentle pat on the back. She grinned infuriatingly smug in return.

Tommy pressed his hands to his face and forced himself not to scream at the top of his lungs. "Guys! Focus please."

"What did you think we were doing?" Kimberly murmured, a little irritated by Tommy's agitation.

"Rocky's right," Adam said quietly with a sigh. "We can't force this even if we can figure out what to do. The keys are revealing itself at whatever the…"

"This is ridiculous!" Tommy threw his hands in the air. "We were sent here to do a job."

"We weren't really sent here," Rocky argued for argument's sake. "We were kind of hijacked from our nice comfortable little lives and forced to be here."

"Oh great, you really want to go there now?" Tommy asked sharply.

Fire burned in Rocky's eyes for a moment but a touch on the arm from Aisha brought him down again quickly. _"Easy Chico, don't let him get to you."_ He didn't want to lose his temper knowing that exploding now wasn't going to do anyone any good. But Tommy was pushing him to the edge. "Tommy, I'm just suggesting that maybe… I'm just trying to… Look, we all have our opinions here and I'm just trying to get mine out. There's nothing else we can do but put everything out there in the first place. Can you please not jump down my throat every single time?" Rocky's teeth clicked together as he pulled hard on the reins of his temper.

"Guy, let's not fight, please," Adam said with a great deal of frustration. "It's not helping any."

"How do we know?" Rocky asked a little louder than he had intended. "How do we know what will help and what won't? We are in the dark here: literally."

"Guys; guys," Kimberly, Aisha and Trini said all at once.

"Why are they fighting?" Karone whispered in fear.

"They're scared," Andros answered softly, with a great deal of sadness. "They're scared because they're lost."

Billy covered his eyes with his hands, feeling the mounting headache peak. Every passing moment brought them closer to danger… he had not forgotten the approaching enemy fleet that was no doubt overwhelming Gildeon's forces by now. _"And the other Rangers… let's not forget that they're still out there." _And here they sat, sniping at each other and unable to figure out something that should be so easy. _"Who am I kidding? Nothing about Zordon's world is easy."_ The mounting tension between the people and the situation only brought into focus how lost they were really were. _"You're the genius; find a solution!"_ And yet he couldn't. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out how any of this was making sense. Trini, Andros and Zhane… they each had their own reason for wanting to get their keys…and they were all emotional ones. _"And you can't line up emotions like mathematical problems, can you?"_ therein lie the problem. There is no easy solution to this; human emotions can't be measures, calculated, predicted… they just are. _"And what's why you can't do a god damn thing about it."_ And he could only sit there, helpless… completely helpless…

"Billy?" Trini's soft voice was infused with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Headache," he replied automatically, pressing his hand to his head a little harder. His brain felt a little fried. It took a moment for Billy to realize that the argument had stopped. The sudden silence in the room had him looking up quickly. Everyone was staring at him. Appalled, he was quick to assure them, "I'm fine; it's just a headache. No key here."

Tommy made a disagreeable face but said nothing more on that particular subject. "Rocky, I'm not suggesting that…"

"Are we really going to go another round on this?" Rocky demanded with a just a touch more heat that he really wanted to display.

"Guys," Aisha tried to mediate.

_"Oh great, fate of the universe in our hands and we're at each other's throats." _Billy winced as the headache deafened him.

"I'm just saying…" Rocky said a little louder this time because he's temper was on the rise once more. It really gulled him that Tommy was being such a stubborn ass about this whole thing. Yes, he understood that his old pal was frustrated but Tommy appeared to have lost all common sense along the way.

Trini reached out and took Billy's wrist firmly. The erratically jumping pulse under her finger had her frowning with a great deal more apprehension that she was letting on.

Jason closed his eyes and ignored his friends for a moment. He didn't need this; he really didn't need this.

"Jason?" Kimberly touched his shoulder and gently kicked Tommy is the ankle. But her boyfriend was too absorbed in the argument to notice.

"I'm fine," Jason replied and reached blindly for Trini… who should have been right next to him. When his hand touched nothing but air, he opened his eyes and searched her out.

Trini has holding Billy's wrist with one hand and holding her watch up to eye level with the other. The dimmed firelight and her own dizzying pain made seeing difficult. "Um…"

"What?" Karone asked, shifting a little closer to Trini and further away from the arguing Rangers.

Glancing briefly at Karone, Trini bit her lower lip and said nothing.

With hands still pressed to his face, Billy gave a low hiss of pain as the throbbing behind his eyes became painful; the headache was getting worse. It was almost as bad as the heartburn that was beginning to intrude on… The gasp left his lips so fast Billy didn't have time to hide it from the rest of his family.

Grabbing him firmly by the shoulder, Trini turned her face away as Billy suddenly clutched his chest and let out a sharp cry of pain. The painfully bright light surrounding him illuminate the room until every surface was awash in brilliance. When the light receded so did the pain and Billy gave a raspy gasp of air akin to a death rattle. More than a little shaken, he clasped the heavy book that had appeared in his hands and gave himself several moments to just piece his head back together again. That had been a little unexpected… and exhaustingly painful.

"Billy?" Jason's voice was whisper soft, his eyes darting quickly between his oldest friend in the universe and the love of his life. His love smiled back at him reassuringly as she patted his oldest friend gently on the shoulder; like a mother tending to her young. If fact, Trini has been doing that quite a bit lately. Jason frowned at her. _"And she wonders why everyone looks to her for answers to their problems?"_

"Don't look at me that way," Trini said quietly to Jason, correctly reading his thoughts. "I'm just trying to help." He rolled his eyes in response, to which she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Decorum guys," Adam said trying to suppress a grin as he watched a stunned Billy sit rather stupidly staring at the book in his hands and trying desperate to come up with some kind of logical thought. "Billy? You okay?"

Billy's mind scrambled to put together words and thoughts and understanding of what the hell was going on around him without much success. So he reverted back to his geekdom for safety, "Did you know that origin of the word 'okay' came from 'oll korrect' which was actually a facetious alternation of the phrase 'all correct.' It's actually a fairly recent development that…"

Trini frowned as Billy rambled on about the inane and rubbed his back soothingly in wide circles, applying enough pressure to ease some of the tension there. "Breath Billy; just breath for a minute."

Closing his eyes, Billy fell silent and bit down hard on the rising panic that threatened his composure. Fear made him shake and he was hard pressure to force back the tears the stung his eyes. Bring the book back against his chest, Billy shrunk in on himself for a moment, not exactly sure why he was suddenly so terrified that he couldn't move. And god… he was scared.

"We're here," Jason said softly, kneeling beside his friend. The look on Billy's wane face did little to ease Jason's concerns. Glancing up, he stared at the seals on the wall for a moment with grime understanding of what they meant. He couldn't blame Billy for being afraid of it. Leaning close, Jason griped the former blue ranger's shoulder firmly and whispered, "You don't have to do this; we do understand." He glanced at Trini, wondering for a split second if he had just lied to one of his best friends. But the approval in Trini's eyes told him that he had not.

Eyes the color of summer skies turned and regarded Jason with a grateful look of pain. "Yeah I do," he acknowledge with a tremor in his voice. "I have to."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Trini replied quietly, her arm still around Billy's shoulder. "We're not asking you to."

Looking pained, Billy slowly disentangled himself from his friends. "You shouldn't have to."

"No one would blame you if you didn't," Jason stated softly even knowing the others could hear.

"I would," Billy explained somewhat resignedly. He tried to smile, he really did, but it was taking all of his concentration to keep from shaking like a leaf. "And really when it comes down to it, that's what's important."

"Billy…" Kimberly reached out to him as he passed her.

"No," Billy shook his head at her and drew back, glancing at the book in his hands as he did so. The Eltarian book of life had been one of the rare treasures that he had never allowed himself to touch much less read. It was equate to the Holy Bible to most if not all. He hadn't… he couldn't ever bring himself to read it. Ironic really that it would be his key. _"The one thing that you believed would unlock the secrets for the universe."_ Strange how his mind works. _"I have to do this."_

"It can wait," Jason pointed suddenly. "No one says that you have to do this immediately; you can wait to put the key in."

Turning, Billy looked at his friends, his family, and saw that they were watching him with a mix of concern and pain. He was certain that they each had their own thoughts on the subject of his decision but most if not all born from concern for his welfare. "I'm okay with this," and walked up to his seal. With a deep breath, he placed the book in its place and pressed it in.

A crack of thunder rolled through, not only in the room, in Billy's mind as well and he felt a sharp chisel crack through his skull. "Urgh…"

"Easy there, smart one," Rocky said as he helped Billy to the ground. "From what I hear, that first step is a doozy."

Billy took a moment to get his bearings again. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Not on my shoes please," Rocky advised with a grin but didn't move away. He patted Billy on the shoulder comfortingly and said nothing more.

"I feel better," Zhane admitted to no one in particular but to everyone in general. Karone rested her head against his shoulder, her heart pumping just a little faster in fear and relief. She didn't think those two emotions can exist together.

Either Andros, Trini nor Jason said anything but respectively dropped with relief from the sudden lift of pain and pressure off their shoulders. Though they would never say so, they couldn't help but be glad that Billy had chosen this path set forth by Zordon. There was a reason the gates of Deveron were kept shut by ten seals; it took all their strength to hold it together. The strain of having to go at it alone was difficult at best and torturous at worse. But they held on. There was no other recourse for them. They simply have to hold on and trust that the universe will right itself soon.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Subspace-_

TJ rushed back, only milliseconds passed from his being distracted by the sudden explosion from the nearest Gildeon ship to him catching sight of the six ships that rushed them, pass their weakened defenses. "Don't let them through the….

"TANYA!" Zack's warning came a second too late.

Tanya felt the heat of the explosion on her back before the enemy ship hit her; not with an energy weapon but with the physical ship itself. Fire raced down her left side as she tumbled headfirst over the cruisers side port. Everything around her spun and she felt the vision slipping away fast. _"Damn, knew I should have stayed home."_

"Bloody hell!" Kat went on instinct and raced to her friend as a second ship glanced by Tanya taking full advantage of the opening left by the fallen Ranger. "Hang on, I'm coming!"

"Kat, wait!" Ashely pulled her glider up short in a magnificent move that Andros would have no doubt been proud of and avoided being hit by the skin of her teeth. But the Red Ranger wasn't so fortunate in her haste. Watching in horror, the Yellow Ranger could do nothing as Katherine's body flew over the passing the ship and her glider exploded against the side of another that was desperately pushing through their lines. "Pull back! Pull back!" The domino effect of the destruction at such close proximity had all the Rangers retreating to a safer distance, hoping against odds that their fallen friends had made it through the space pile up with their lives.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Gildeon-_

"Beta 2 to Beta 1," the static broken voice cut through the weighed silence of the control room like a hot knife through butter.

"This is Beta 1," answered Captain Jo'el's usually stoic voice. "What is it, Beta 2?"

"Enemy ships sighted at mark 3.48."

The silence was broken only by the gasp of several of the controllers. The enemy had broken through their lines. That can only mean one terrible thing… they had failed. But the battle wasn't over yet. They still had a chance.

Elder Koran squared his shoulders and depressd the communications panel by his side. He was going to give victory every chance they have. "Base to Beta team."

"Beta 1 here," Captain Jo'el responded without any outward show of his own very tangible dismay.

Koran gave a silent prayer to Zordon and the light above. "The Rangers need more time, Captain. I'm deploying the rest of the planetary defense squads and readying the ground cannons. We shall not fail the Rangers or ourselves."

The authority and calm with which the Elder spoke did much to relieve the panic that was ready to descend upon the planetary troops. They each called upon their own strengths, remembering mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, wives, children, friends and lovers; they understood the risks at stake, not just to their own lives but to those they love the most. They drew from each memory a bit more command to stand up and fight for their freedom, their planet, their way of life.

Captain Jo'el took a breath and nodded his head to himself and he visually signaled his squad. "We'll do you proud, Elder. May Zordon be with us and within each of us."

"Strength be with you," Koran replied before he depressed another button the panel to his right. It was with a great heavy heart that he announced, "All personnel: prepare for battle."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-In the Chamber - _

"Oh god, I feel like I'm going to die," Billy groaned as he lay on his side, curled in on himself and wishing he was already dead.

"Slow deep breaths," Trini advised without much help as she ran her hand soothingly down his back and traded feeble looks with Jason, who sat tiredly at her side. "Just breath through the pain."

Billy's only response was a muffled moan as he buried his face into his hands.

Tommy sighed heavily and continued pacing the room in a giant circle around the group in an increasingly agitated state. Fear was making him sick to his stomach and he didn't know what to do… or if there was anything he could do about it.

"Suck it up, Billy," Kim said not unkindly. "You don't hear Jason complaining."

"Don't bring me into this," Jason said as light-heartedly as the situation would allow. The deep shadows under his eyes were a testament to this journey.

"As sick as this may sound," Adam interjected with a painfully sympathetic look for Billy, "I think Jason has kind of gotten use to being in pain by now. Plus he's Jason. He is definitely not a good measure for the tolerance of pain… neither is Andros and Zhane, they're military trained. Trini's a woman and women tolerate pain much better than men do; scientifically proven fact. So… they're really not good gages of just how much pain and pressure is being piled on. So let's give Billy a few minutes to adjust to this."

Kim looked at him and frowned. "Is that your way of telling me to shut up and back off?"

Adam shrugged. "Yeah, sure; why not?"

Karone crawled over and sat next to Billy, her sweetly innocent eyes watching the older man with avid curiosity. If someone had had told her five days ago she'd be sitting here with the man that loathed the sight of her at first meeting, she would have thought them insane. But now she felt absolutely no fear as she took Billy's hand and asked, "What were you thinking?"

With his hands still firmly attached to his face, Billy mumbled a long string of words incoherently.

"What was that?" Rocky asked, leaning closer.

Flopping over on the ground like a landed fish, Billy sighed and stared at the invisible ceiling. "I was contemplating on the feeling of complete and utter despair as I reach the end of my illustrious career as a Ranger."

"What?" Aisha was the only one to voice what they were all thinking.

"I was scared," Billy clarified with a ruthful smile. "I was scared stiff." He turned and stared at Jason with a kind of defeated look that didn't sit will on his face. "I didn't know what to do anymore. It was completely out of my hands."

"Helpless," Trini added as she lied down next to him and took his hand. "You felt helpless."

"I hate that," Billy stated rather bitterly. "It's the one thing I truly hate being."

"Don't we all," Jason acknowledged as he nudged Rocky aside to lay down next to his girl and tried to relax. "Failure is one of those crippling things we don't like to face. Remember that stupid island of fear Rita Repulsa sent us to once? What did you think mine was?"

"You've never failed," Billy replied rather philosophically. "I don't remember you ever failing anything in your life."

Jason smiled and looked at Tommy, his eyes full of regret. "Trust me, I have."

There was a long heavy silence as they all absorb the latest turn of event.

"Doing okay?" Trini asked, turning to face Jason.

"Yeah," Jason answered rather cheerfully given the circumstances.

"Zhane? Andros?" she lifted her head just enough to look at the two boys. "Still doing all right there?"

The two space babies looked at each other and shrugged. "We're alive."

Aisha groaned. "Great, we can all go home now."

Karone tilted her head in puzzlement. "I don't believe we can return to our homes until…"

"She was being sardonic," Billy interrupted with a weak smile. "Pay her no attention."

"Oh," and Karone blushed.

Kim giggled and gave Karone an one-arm hug. "You're so ridiculously adorable."

Adam cleared his throat slight to get their attention and when he had it, he gave everyone an apologetic smile and said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Billy just threw our earlier theory out the door. He didn't wanting anything; he wasn't looking for a solution to the problem at hand. He was just reacting. And his reaction is fear and his fear got him his key. So where that leave us?"

To be continued…


	55. Motivation

**Keys To The Universe**

By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Saban and company owns all things Power Ranger… including all it's incarnations since those few wonderfully cheesy seasons. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. If you want this story off the waves, just let me know and it's done.

**Note**: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I'm not going to write about the Lost Galaxy because I found that particular series horribly dull. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.

**Rated**: R due to context and language.

**Summary**: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?

**Author's Note**: Yes, yes, I know I'm late with the updates…. as always. Enjoy!

**Key**: "Spoken words." _Thoughts _

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five – Motivation**

* * *

_-Gildeon-_

"Report!" Koran called as he watched the blinking lights across the massive monitor.

"We've engaged the enemy, sir," the young lieutenant said as his hands danced across the console before him, watching the troop movements. "Light firing only, two casualties."

"We can hardly expect that to last," the elder said grimly as he continued to watch the movements like ancient Earth chess pieces across the broad. "How long before the main force reaches us?"

"The armada is still keeping the bulk of the enemy at bay," another technician answered tensely. "The Astro Rangers are still engaging them in battle, sir."

Koran nodded his head and wished, not for the first time in hours, that his brother was there with him. Coran always was a great deal more calm in dangerous situations; he was the fighter. "Keep them appraised of the situation here but do not distract them from their mission. We must hold our position until the Chamber doors open."

"Yes sir."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
_-Subspace-_

"Do not let them through," TJ called back as he waded into the fray, the debris of the destroyed ships making it difficult to engage the enemy. "Astro Rangers to Gideon Fleet."

There was a pause before answer came through. "Captain K'alis here."

TJ dared not asked where the Vice-Admiral was. "Are you in communication with the planet side troops, Captain?"

"They've engaged the enemy Ranger. They're holding their own."

"Their artillery isn't up to a full scale assault," TJ said with a quick glance about. The rest of the Astro Rangers were scattered between and among the ships, holding back the enemy while looking for their missing teammates. "We've… we can't let any more ships through."

"Understood."

"Also…" he hesitated, not sure if he should say something yet.

"The Black Ranger is still in critical condition," the captain answered guessing incorrectly.

"We…" TJ hated himself for having to crush some spirits, "We've lost track of the Purple and Red Ranger in battle. There was some… unexpected turns. If you see them… if you see their bodies…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

The silence from the other end was painful. "We'll keep our eyes open, Ranger."

"Thank you."

"May Zordon be with you."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
_-In the Chamber - _

Karone watched the others as they argued back and forth, some with raised voices and some with defeated ones. Kim and Aisha both seemed to be doing their best not to allow their respective "other" strain themselves either by getting too overly agitated by the situation at hand. And from what she could hear – though she's been actively tuning them out – the argument was like to keep rising before long. Karone wouldn't be the least bit surprised if it got a little physical.

It was strange, after all these years of being silently at awe at the "Firsts," that she would get a chance to see them as who they are… just people. They weren't some gods that were worshipped as Zordon was, they were just a couple of humans that had been thrown into impossible situations that were coping with it as best they could. They had emotions: hate, love, anger; they had vulnerabilities: hate, love, anger. It was all a little heady to see it first hand. It didn't shatter the awe she had for them, for who only knows what she would give anything to have the kind of unbreakable bond she could clearly see between them all, even in the midst of these chaotic moments.

"What are you thinking?" Zhane asked, pressing his lips to his wife's cheek. He smiled seeing her blush hot with embarrassment. He never thought he could feel so complete just in the presence of someone; but it was nevertheless true. Nothing felt more right then being near Karone and he doubt anything ever well.

Turning her head and regarding her husband with clear green eyes, "Did you really get your key because you were afraid of losing Andros?"

A little surprised by the question, Zhane considered it for about half a nanosecond. "Yes."

She smiled at him, not exactly sure why she was happy with the answer. "You know that you and Andros as the most important people in the universe to me, right?"

Zhane returned the smile and placed his spread palm over her flat belly. "I think I can safely add this little one to that list."

Looking down, Karone placed her hand over Zhane's, still amazed at the miracle they had created. But this child inside of her still wasn't completely real to her, not the same way Andros and Zhane are. Yes, she loved this baby already but until it was born, she still can't quite comprehend the enormity of what it means to have a child. Touching Zhane's face with her other hand, she pressed a kiss to his lips. "I would give the world for you."

There was a wonderfully delighted look on Zhane's face. "And I for you."

Karone considered this for a moment. "I know how Billy felt."

Puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"The helplessness," she tired to clarify. "I can't imagine my world without you and Andros and I… I don't like this feeling that I can't do anything about it."

"You're doing just fine."

"Not really," she answered honestly as she turned and watched Billy. "I can understand how Billy may feel and how that may have forced him to seek his key."

"How?" Zhane asked shifting his position so that he was now wrapped around his beloved, holding her tenderly as if she were the most delicate thing in the world.

"You'll think it's silly," she said, marveling at his strength and yet still treat her with the kind of soft tenderness that she's never seen in her life.

"My love," then stopped to grin with sheer happiness; Zhane has yet to forget that he was the luckiest may on any planet in the quadrants. "We're running out of time right now. Anything you have to add would only be helpful."

"How do you know we're running out of time?"

"Look at Andros."

Kareon turned and studied her brother. Andros sat by himself, his eyes watching Tommy and Rocky but there was something about the way he was sitting, her head tilted at an angle that didn't look right. "What he is doing?"

Zhane clinched his teeth for a moment. "He is listening."

She turned her head to the argument.

"No, Karone," Zhane said softly against her ear. "He's listening to the outside."

She turned and frowned at him and looked up with a sudden realization. Tuning out the rising voices, tuning out Zhane's soft breathing, tuning out the fear and anxiety, Karone _listened_. The steady thumping she could feel deep in her bones could have been anything… but she knew the sound; she's heard it a thousand times before as Astronema. "The canons."

Zhane nodded his agreement. "The battle has reached Gildeon."

"What?" Jason's head snapped around. He was still on his back, trying unsuccessfully to relax while the others argue their points. "What did you just say?"

Jason's clipped tone stopped all conversations in the room, leaving them in silence with only the soft booming sounds from beyond the chamber doors to break the thick air. Billy's blue eyes stared up at nothing as the rest of the team allowed the gravity of the situation and what it meant as far as the rest of the Rangers sink in.

"Do you think…" Karone didn't complete the question, sorry she even voiced it.

No one said a word.

"Whatever Zordon wants," Bill sang softly in a slightly drunken tone, "Zordon gets, and little man, little Zordon wants you. Make up your mind to have, no regrets, recline yourself, resign yourself you're through." (to the music of "Whatever Lola Wants")

Everyone stared at Billy in horror.

Trini elbowed him hard. "Now really isn't the most convenient time for you to lose your mind."

"Ow…" Billy complained and rubbed his side. "That hurt."

Tommy rubbed his face forcefully and took a long shuddering breath. The day just keeps getting better and better.

"We're out of time, guys," Jason said sitting up; his body tense at the thought of what is probably happening overhead. He had no problems imagining the worse but still hoped for the best. "We need a new game plan."

"Well the rest of us still have no clue as to how to get our damn keys," Tommy replied sharper than he had intended. Of all the people in the universe, Jason was the last one he should be so short with. The guy was a testament to the human spirit, the kind of hero others aspire to be. Tommy had no right to be losing his temper where Jason was concerned. Besides which, Jason has gone through enough.

Zhane rubbed temple slowly, "Maybe those of us that have our keys can leave, help out the council with whatever needs to be done," he suggested looking to Andros for help. This may be new to all of them but Andros always seem to have answers to thing. Unfortunately, Andros didn't appear to be in an answering mood at the moment; he was steadily observing the seals on the wall at the moment.

"Assuming we can that is," Trini interjected as she too sat up and tugged gently on Jason's arm, bring his face back to her. Checking his eyes then his tongue followed by a quick read of his heart rate, she shrugged and pronounced him to be 'better,' whatever that meant. "In case none of you have noticed, there's no doors and no windows in this room – kind of like the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland - I'm not sure _how_ we're suppose to get out."

Aisha sighed and leaned against Rocky. "This isn't how I wanted to spend my summer."

"Hopefully no one has called the cops to report us missing yet," Rocky murmured and patted her hand with his free one. "So what's everyone's suggestion?"

"This democracy system doesn't seem to be working too well," Billy said, still staying on his back and staring into the darkness above him.

Resisting the urge to strangle Billy for his unnecessary observation, Tommy reined in his temper with great difficulty. Sensing Tommy's struggle, Kimberly came up next to him and regarded him with her calm soft eyes, asking without words if he could be strong for her. It never failed to gain his attention.

"This is insane," Adam murmured with distress, his mind already wondering off to where the others were and how they were doing. Those were their friends out there, fighting the enemy, fighting to survive.

Karone watched the other with her green eyes shiny with some unspoken emotion. She understood pain, the kind that seem to come from nowhere but the heart. She understood fear, mostly understood it from her days and nights alone in her chamber/prison as a young girl and understood it even more watching the kind of bond between Zhane and Andros sometimes; the same kind of bond she sees in those before her now. Death wasn't something they fear, it was the thought of others that them afraid. They valued life, everything life that's being given at that moment. Reaching over, she wrapped herself around Zhane, feeling the heat of his body even through their many layers of clothes.

"Hey," Zhane whispered softly, feeling her lithe body tremble. "What's wrong?"

"I'm cold," it was a kind of cold no fire in the universe for warm; "And I'm scared."

"It's okay, darling," her husband replied with a soft tenderness only she could bring out in him. Zhane would give anything to sooth her fears. "Everything is going to be all right, I promise."

Karone didn't argue with him, didn't think she needed to. Zhane had pledged his love to her, vowed to protect her no matter the enemy and she knew that her own fears were the enemy now and he wanted to protect her from it. But there was no escaping this. And there was no escaping the fact that she would give anything to protect Zhane; her husband, her life. Glancing at the ceiling, she wondered how many of those fighting had brothers like Andros, husbands like Zhane, sisters and friends like her own. She wondered if any of them would see the next sunrise, live to have children like the one she carried within her now.

Zhane tightened his hold when he heard her gasp. "Karone?"

Pressing her face into Zhane's shoulder, Karone stifled the cry of pain as she felt her core burn with some unseen force. The brightness around her went unseen though Zhane had to shield his eyes and when she could draw breath again, she pulled away and reached for the pressure pushing between her breastbones, drawing it way between her and Zhane.

"Jesus H. Christ," Rocky cursed and turned his face away from the couple, the brightness hurting his corneas after sitting the in dim light for so long.

The Wrath Staff hasn't been seen in more than a year now, the symbol of power of Astronema, Princess of Darkness. She had crafted the long staff herself, her first personal project when she became of age to lead Dark Specter's troops. It was sharp and deadly, much like the angry little girl that created it; but was also touched with femininity and the innocent that she once was with it's pretty ribbons and decorative feathers. The sight of hit revolted her and yet… Karone couldn't deny what she had been, what a part of her will always be.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle," Rocky raised a surprised brow and glanced at Adam, whose face masked something deeper. There was something there in his best friend's face to warrant concern. "You okay?"

Adam turned his face away, not quite ready or willing to share.

Billy sat up, his eyes riveted by the symbolic key Karone had produced; a quick destructive anger flashed through him. Everything inside Billy shut down for a second, unwilling to face reality. But his mind pushed through the pain and rage, forcing him to confront this angry side of himself and how he was dealing with this newest little surprise. _"For god sakes, these are Keys forged by Zordon's people. How can they allow something that sacred be warped into… into that!"_ with his eyes still on the Wrath Staff, Billy let his mind wondered the infinite possibilities.

"It's hers," Trini whispered quietly behind Billy for his ears only. "It's a representation of something to her. We don't get to judge."

Nodding his head in understanding, Billy turned and faced his friend. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

She smiled and reached for his hand. "Because I know you and I know you're still hurting," she squeezed hard enough to hurt, "and I know _that_ kind of pain doesn't just go away no matter how hard you try to ignore or push it away or pretend like it doesn't matter. You're dealing with it, you're trying to get pass it and we couldn't be more proud of you for it. But you can't always control and logic your way through emotions."

"I can try," he offered sincerely.

"I know, and you have," she smiled and turned back to Karone. "And so has she."

Zhane placed his hand over Karone's death grip on her key. "Karone?"

She looked at him, her eyes reflecting much of the regrets of her actions in the past. "I hadn't meant to hurt you."

Confused by the sudden change in her, Zhane reassured her, "You've never…"

"That first day at the lake," she continued without looking away. "I was just… I was angry because I thought you had tricked me."

He smiled, remembering that day. "I know."

"I had never felt that way about anyone and when I thought you had betrayed me I just… I just reacted." She touched his face. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I was afterward but… I was never taught to apologize for anything. You are weak if you have regrets."

Not saying a word, he nodded and touched the hand at his cheek. "You never have to apologize for that time, never with me."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she stood. "I want to make up for it."

Looking up at her, Zhane wondered for a moment how long she was going to torture herself for the actions of her past. Hasn't she paid enough for her actions? Would she ever allow herself to be free?

"And I think I can make a start now," she said to no one in particular as she made her way to the wall. The indentation was there, ready for the key that would help lock a monster, someone much like herself in another life, away from the people that now worked so hard to protect her. "Do you think I can ever really repay my sins?"

"That's a question for God," Adam answered quietly as he watched the once Princess of Darkness pressed her key into the seal.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
_-Gildeon-_

"Sir!"

"What is it?" Koran surveyed the battle grid before him tensely.

"The enemy sir," a young tech said with great puzzlement. "They've… some of them…"

"Spit it out, Child!"

"Some of the enemy have stopped."

Elder Koran turned in his seat and regarded the youth with surprise. "What?"

"They just stopped," came the puzzled answer once more. "I can't explain it, sir."

Another young tech turned, his time with great concern. "Elder, the armada is reporting that two of the Rangers have gone missing."

The hush that fell through the bustling room was deafening.

"Light," Koran cursed and turned back to the battle. "Keep me updated on the reports of the movement. Someone find out why some of our enemies are no longer attacking. I do not want to be caught off guard."

"Sir," a lieutenant called out, "The new enemy fleet are ten minutes from the armada."

Koran closed his eyes and told himself to trust in the power. "So be it."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
_-Subspace-_

"They've stopped again," Zack pointed out worried as his eyes continued their search for their fallen teammates. _"Come on girls! Where the hell are you?"_

"I'm not sure I like this," Ashley said as she fired around an ally ship then paused briefly to study the suddenly silent enemy vassal, just hanging there in darkness. She only hesitated a second before opening fire on it.

"ASHLEY!" TJ yelled in shock. He hadn't expect his old friend to attack a non-combat ship. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Her job," Cassie called back in agreement as she opened fire on another silent ship. "We cannot risk them coming back on us when our backs are turned."

"We don't know why they've stopped," TJ argued angrily.

"And we don't know when they'll decide to start again," Ashley replied calmly as she moved in and out of ally ships. "We can't risk it, now when there's only four of us left."

TJ opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. He couldn't argue his point, not when they have no idea if any of their friends are going to be alive at the end of all this.

"Guys!" Zack said into his mouth piece to gain their attention. He didn't feel the need to jump into the argument, he had better things to worry about. "New fleet hits us in less then ten minutes. Table the ethics talk for another time. We've got a job to do."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
_-In the Chamber - _

Kimberly watched with a frown as Zhane lowered his pregnant wife to the ground. She couldn't imagine what the young man must be going through and yet he hasn't said a damn word. _"Now that's dedication: when you can watch the one you love the most in the world put herself in great pain."_ It's a wonder Zhane didn't curse Zordon and the rest of the universe. Zhane leaned close, close though to breath in Karone's perfumes and whispered something in a language the others didn't understand; but they didn't need to understand the words to understand the meaning.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Andros asked with a quick smile as he watched his wife and brother.

"You tell me," Kim said looking at the younger man, "He's your best friend."

"I've never doubted his love for her or his sense of duty to the cause," Andros said with reverence, "It always amazed me that he didn't understand why Zordon had chosen him."

"You truly believe he is _Duty_, with a capital D?" Adam asked quietly into this conversation.

"Yes," Andros nodded without fail. "I have no doubt in my mind. Just as I know that so long as one of us is alive, Jorian will not be free."

Aisha smiled, "You have a lot of faith in your friends, don't you?" Andros regarded her with kind of look that asked if her mental capacity is at its limit. "Right, stupid question," she laughed at herself and shook her head. "So, my dear space faring friend, how do we get out of this place and help out those helping us now out there?"

Andros looked up into the darkness above them, listening to the sounds of the defense cannon announcing the arrival of their enemies. "We solve the mysteries before us and find a way."

Billy nodded his head, "Not helpful if true."

Turning to look at the former yellow ranger, Andros asked quietly, "Do you not believe in your friends?"

Surprised, Aisha glanced briefly at the conferring Rocky and Jason then back again. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Because you asked me," he replied very simply, innocently.

That gave her pause. Aisha hadn't considered it, not really. She's always had faith in her friends but did she believe that they can do this? That they can save the universe? It's been years since her days as a shy sixteen year old given an opportunity of a life time to do good, _real_ good in the world. How much more good can you do beside battle the forces of evil… like something out of a comic book. But she wasn't some stupid kid any more. She wasn't the same naïve child that took on a kind of responsibility that had seem so cool and exciting until she realized… there are always consequences. "Why did you do it?"

If Andros had been taken aback by the question, he didn't show it; nor did he pretend not to understand. "To find my sister."

"Did you ever doubt that you would find her?"

"I believed I would."

"Why?"

"Because there was no other choice," he replied very honestly.

If he wasn't who he was, and if she didn't want to believe there was things so simple that you can't question, she might have laughed. But there was nothing laughable about this.

"Do you believe?" Andros asked quietly, seriously.

"In what?" not sure she wanted to ask the question.

"In this," he replied softly, looking around them with a sweeping glance. "In all this."

There was a hesitation for just a fraction of a moment. But it was enough.

Andros nodded his head with a smile and circled the room with a finger, "Everything you need to know about out there, including this," then pointed to her heart, "is in here." He waited for her to look at up at him again. "Don't think about too hard. This isn't a matter of knowing the fact or how the logic of the universe works. It's belief. It's understanding. And it is okay to question it. Zordon would be disappointed if you took things by blind faith."

She shook her head at him. "Everyone else in the universe seems to."

"Yes," he nodded in agreement and then smile, "But you're not everyone else. You are a Power Ranger."

It was while she stared at him, replaying his words in her mind, replaying her last conversation with Zordon before she left to find her own path, that she felt the painful burst of something bright and beautiful envelope her. A flash of something, something she hadn't seen in years and yet recognize without doubt, cross her vision in the split second when she saw heaven. Then the dim room returned.

"Sha?" Rocky didn't move a muscle, hadn't been prepared to look over to check on his girl to see her all glowy and bright.

A hiccup of sadness accompanied her as Aisha looked down at the tribal dagger she held in her hand. It was the same one that had been used by a tribe of hunters in the African wastelands for hundreds of years. A medicine man had kindly shown it to an inquisitive student traveling through her homeland for the summer and told that young naïve student a story. And it was there, Aisha questioned everything she's never known and ever wanted to know. And it was from there that Aisha spoke with Zordon and asked his forgiveness for she needed to find another path. Zordon had given his blessing and wished her luck and joy, telling her he was proud of everything she's accomplished and that the Rangers would always have a place for her. She had returned that dagger when she left the tribe, taking with her a world of knowledge and understanding. She always took from that place, a belief in something beyond herself.

Turning, she regarded Andros with an accusing glare, "You did that on purpose."

Andros returned the look with one of completely convincing sincerity, "I am unsure as to what you could be referring to?"

"Oh shut up," Aisha said with a quick kiss to his cheek. "I hate you."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
_-Subspace-_

"Oh my god," Zack's throat closed and his heart raced. "Cassie, cover my position." He didn't wait to see if she had heard him or even saw that he had broken rank.

"Zack, what are you doing?" TJ called out, moving to intercept but stopping himself as two ships attempt to bypass him. "Get back into position!"

But Zack couldn't hear him as he zigged and zagged his way between allies and enemies fiercely locked in battle. He kept his eyes on one object, just beyond the distance of the others, floating among wrecked debris of collapsed hauls and broken bits of ships. The brief glimpse from the distance shouldn't have been enough but it was. The momentary glance had sent his senses on high alert and Zack has long since learned to listen to his instincts and his instincts told him something terrible.

"Oh god," he felt like crying, weep with fear.

The back side of Tanya's purple helmet was crushed in, not enough to make Zack fear the worse but enough to tell him why she hadn't answered any of the many hails they've been sending out on board signal. The uniform was intact though the many burned areas had eaten through to the third layer of the ultra protective suit, allowing the cold vacuum of space to leech the warmth of her body. She was limp and broken and Zack had an awful moment where his mind went to the New Orleans grave yards that his nana once took him to as an educational experience. Then he pulled himself together.

"Silver Ranger to Gideon Fleet."

"Captain Uham here. What can I do for you Ranger?"

"I need an entry port. I've got a Ranger down."

There was a pause. "The Taon can take you. Hard right, two ships away."

"Thank you," he replied and grabbed hold of Tanya's body as he glided up next to her. He was careful but still uncertain how to touch her without causing more damage at this point. But there was nothing more he could do but to get her to help. Perhaps, if the gods are willing… "We're going to need some medical…"

"I've alerted them," Captain Uham replied solemnly. "They await you, Ranger."  
"Thank you," Zack could feel his throat close up and he said nothing more as he made his way to safe harbor. And despite the hurried and anxious manner the ships medical personal hurried to Tanya's aid, he felt an unreasonable protective urge not to let go when the gurney appeared. "Please take care of her."

"We'll do our best, Ranger," was the only reply he could get. There was no assurances, no false hope, nothing but a promise that they'll do everything in their power.

Zack's never felt so alone or so afraid. This time, they may not win.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
_-Gildeon's Orbit-_

"Tighten the defense grid," Admiral Palorus ordered in his steady voice, knowing the green solider they had to pull from training to man the planetary defenses looked to him for directions both action and emotion. He could not allow them to see that he too feared the worse. With the enemy ships hitting the planetary line of defense, the battle beyond must have become desperate. "Do not allow those ships to get through."

"Sir, Elder Koran requests an audience."

"Not at the moment," the admiral had no problems saying no to the most venerable members of their ruling body. "Concentrate on destroy them. If they get pass us, the planetary cannons will be under heavy strain. Those things are bulky and difficult to maneuver. It is best not to rely upon them."

"Sir," a young man wearing cadet strips hurried to the captain's side. "Elder Koran insists on speaking with you. He said it was urgent and had to do with the enemy ships."

With a quick sigh of impatience, "Put him there here."

"Yes sir," and hurried away to his station once more.

Swiveling to face the side monitor, Admiral allowed his impatience to show. "Elder."

"Admiral, forgive the intrusion," Koran nodded his head and glanced to his side once more. "I take it, you've notice the sudden lack of action from some of the enemy ship?"

"Yes, we've notice but it makes no difference. We cannot allow any of them to stay within attack range of…"

"I understand and concur," Koran said quickly and glanced to his side once more. "I need to know what activities have been detected on Deveron."

"We have not had the ease of time to track…"

"It is important."

"At the moment, protecting the planet is important," Palorus countered, holding onto his patience with difficulties. "Giving the Rangers time to obtain the Keys to…"

"It is what we hope to find out," Koran said carefully. "If the Rangers have obtained at least some of their keys, it would explain the sudden 'death' of some of Jorian's fighters overhead. It could tell us if the Rangers are succeeding in their quest. It will give the troops hope to know that their battle is no in vain."

Palorus gave it careful thought. The Elder was correct. He could see the fear and despair on the faces of some of the youngest among his crew. They were little more than children and they were placing their lives on the line in hopes that there will be salvation in the horizon. Nodding his head in agreement, he turned to his navigations officer. "Lt. Simas, move us toward Deveron and prepare for a full anaylsis scan. Ensign Rogs, tell the rest of the troops to hold their position and keep the lines closed. No ships gets pass our grids."

"Yes sir."

"Yes, Admiral."

Turing back to his monitor, "We shall report back as soon as we know."

"Thank you Admiral."

"Be prepare to boaster our troops."

"It cannot come too soon."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
_-In the Chamber - _

"I'm with Aisha," Trini whispered from just over Andros' shoulder as they both watch her being cradled in Rocky's arms, "You totally did that on purpose."

For a moment, Andros was prepare to deny the allegation but thought better of it. With a half smile and a concerned frown, he turned partly to eye Trini out of the corner of his eye while still managing to watch the couple across from him. "She needed help. She is _Belief_ but she believes in nothing that I can comprehend but her love for her beloved. If she was to draw her key, she needed a reason for it, a way to feel the connection with what Zordon had deemed her best quality. You and I had a much easier time accessing our emotions to draw our own keys, we were highly motivated. As the pressure eases, it becomes harder to access that _need_ to draw their keys."

She acknowledge the logic of it with a sigh and some resignation. "So how hard do you think this is going to be?"

Lying would be pointless as well as unproductive. "Much more difficult than we would wish. With the battle having reached the planet, I am afraid our time within these walls grows short and our friends will pay the price."

"Do you have to talk like a historical novel or is it just the way you speak?"

Andros looked at her blankly.

"Right," and gave another sigh as she looked around the room. The rest of the rangers were gathered in tiny groups, talking amongst themselves… correction, arguing amongst themselves. "Okay, so if Aisha is _Belief_ as you believe it to be…"

"It makes the most sense," he replied.

"Then we can assume that Rocky… and Adam are _Honor_."

"That would be the logical conclusion."

She looked at him funny for that unnecessary commentary. "Who do you reasoned out as the rest?"

Nodding his head, seeing that she too wished for a quick end to this painful situation, Andros laid all his cards on the table. "It is the agreement of most that Karone is _Innocence_, which makes Zhane and I _Duty_ and _Light_ respectively. It would not be a stretch to call Billy _Knowledge_, and I would easily attribute you to _Soul_. Which leaves Jason _Spirit_, Kimberly _Heart_ and Tommy _Strength_."

The devil's advocate in her couldn't let it go that easily. "Kim and I could be in reverse, which would also switch around Tommy and Jason."

"I'm more like to believe that Jason is _Spirit_."

"Why?"

Watching the former leaders of the Terrain Rangers, "Because you have to break their spirit to enslave people."

It was hard to argue with that logic. Trini nodded her head and watched her best friend with reviewed determination. "Okay, so they need some motivation to find their keys. Let's give them some motivation then."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
_-Subspace-_

"Don't," Zack warned as he took his place between TJ and Cassie, his body stiff with anger and pain.

TJ shook his head at Cassie, telling that this wasn't the time to push her luck. They needed to concentrate and despite the monumental blows they've been delivered, they cannot allow that to distract them from their goal. "Hold the lines guys."

"Approaching fleet in sight," Ashley announced as the battle continued, abet a little lesser now as the enemy ships were being weeded out. Gideon's fleet may have been knocked around but they held the lines tightly. "Get ready guys."

Cassie glanced down at the blinking light on her glider. "Hey, we're being hailed."

TJ touched it with his toe. "This is the Blue Ranger."

"Rangers, this is Captain Uham!" the strong voice was grim with determination. It was the voice of a man that knew he had some to face his end. "We shall hold the lines here. Gideon is the most important location to defend. It is perhaps best if you retreat there to hold the…"

"With all due respect," TJ replied firmly, "We believe we shall better serve your people and our friends by being in the front lines. Have faith, Captain."

There was a long pause before the Uham replied stiffly, "As you wish, Ranger. Good luck."

Cassis gave a sudden scream of joy. "Who needs luck when we've got _friends_. LOOK!"

Ashely gasped, finally seeing what she had missed before. "The Karovan fleet! It's the ships from KO-35."

_To be continued…_

**2****nd**** Author's Note:** I'm pretty determined to finish this so I'm hoping to have the last (yes, you heard it right) chapter done within a few weeks. That's not to say that I'm completely constant with my updates but there's always hope… right?


	56. Back to Action

**Keys To The Universe**

By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Saban and company owns all things Power Ranger… including all it's incarnations since those few wonderfully cheesy seasons. I am not making any money off of this, though I wish I was, so please do not sue me. If you want this story off the waves, just let me know and it's done.

**Note**: Story picks up after the death of Zordon and before Lost Galaxy. I'm not going to write about the Lost Galaxy because I found that particular series horribly dull. I don't remember every little detail to any of the series so don't expect the story to be perfect.

**Rated**: R due to context and language.

**Summary**: With Zordon gone, who is there to guard those he defeated before?

**Author's Note**: It's December 31, 2008 at 11:25 P.M. as I'm writing this. In the wee final hours of 2008, I'm completing a story that was started in 2001. This is the final chapter… finally!!! Special thanks to everyone that's actually read this from beginning to end. We're finally finished despite my reluctance to completely this story. (And I finally did realize why… read the end note for an explanation.) Okay… no more talking… read the story.

**2****nd**** Author's Note**: This chapter has not been read through or corrected. Expect lots of mistakes.

**Key**: "Spoken words." _*Thoughts* _

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Six – Back to Action**

* * *

_-In the Chamber - _

Trini rested her chin on Andros' shoulder as she watched her friends for a moment. Three of them were pacing the floors with agitation and driving everyone else in the room batty. Something had to be done… and soon. "I'll take Kim if you take Tommy."

Nodding his head in agreement, "What about Rocky and Adam?" Andro asked quietly, never taking his eyes off the longest serving terrain ranger. He looked so… _human_ right now.

"We'll deal with them after," Trini replied soberly. She didn't want to admit that she didn't really have a good idea as to how to help those two, she's not even sure how well she understood the reasoning behind the choices Zordon made. "One key at a time, Andros."

"We're running out of time," he replied with grave concern. He hasn't forgotten his friends. "I… I have a very disturbing feeling something is happening up there," his eyes flickered toward the dark and ever expending space above him.

Sighing with resignation, "We can only do our part in this and trust that our friends are all right. Give yourself a break," resting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a quick affectionate squeeze. Red Rangers always seem to take on so much without meaning to. "You can only do so much on your own and we… we can't save everyone." It hurt to say it but it had to be said. The boy needed to hear it. _She_ needed to hear it.

Andros closed his eyes and took a breath. "I wish I could."

"And that's why you are one of the good guys," Trini concluded with a smile and a heavy heart. But Andros didn't need sympathy right now, he needed to help with making this happen. "Now, let's get to work." She paused and snapped her finger. "Hey, I've got an idea!"

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Gildeon-_

"By the bright lady!!!" the screams of joy reverberated through the command chamber as the fleet received the hail.

"Quiet!" Elder Koran yelled as he linked the communication lines. "Gildeon Station."

Elder Coran's face appeared overhead and he wore a thin tired smile that said a great deal. "Hello, brother."

"I don't believe I've ever been so glad to see your ugly face," Koran chuckled in amusement and relief and felt something lift from his shoulders. Perhaps… perhaps they can still win this. "Welcome to Gildeon, Coran." He would never admit it but he had feared that… that he would never see his kin again. But this was war and the chances of such things happening…. This was war.

"It's nice to know that we got here in time to be of a little help," came the reply though the smile upon his lips didn't appear in the exhausted elder's eyes. He seemed to have aged 10 years in the past three days. "And we bring news of reinforcements on the way."

"Who?"

"The Aqualians are only three clicks behind us," Coran didn't need to tell him that there had been massive casualties among both fleets as they slowed enemy ships on their way to Gildeon. There would be more than enough time later to mourn the fallen heroes. "What is the status here?"

The question quelled the cheer in the room. A deathly silence held for a moment before Koran could bring himself to speak. "According to the front lines, there are three Astro Rangers down. Two of them are grievously wounded and the third… the third is still unaccounted for."

The command crew of Coran's ship all looked up at the same time, their eyes dulled a little by the news. This was not what they had hoped to hear. Rangers don't just fall. Coran swallowed hard against his own fears and met his brother's eyes in the screen overhead. They didn't need to say it. "And the Chamber?"

"It remains closed," Koran answered with a frown. He still help out hope on that front. Plus…. "And there's something strange happening on the planet."

That caught everyone's attention. "What is it?"

"The enemy ships have been… some of them have… simply stopped," for lack of a better description.

"Stopped?"

"Simply ceased to operate."

The confused silence held as the crew of the ship rolled the idea over in their heads. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not certain."

"Koran…"

"I don't know," growled the plant-side elder then held onto his patience with some difficulty. How was it that his brother always managed to crawl under his skin so quickly? He took a breath for patience. "I'm simply letting you know what I've been told. We have yet to decipher any logical reasons to this phenomenon."

Coran accepted it with a nod. "Let's not question this gift from the above too much ."

"I agree," though he still wished for an explanation. "Have you contacted the fleet?"

"The admiral is doing so now."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Subspace-_

"What can we do to help?" Admiral Londo smiled a sigh of relief.

"We need to close the gaps in the front lines. We're using planetary defenses as a last possible stop," TJ explained with a tired sigh. The Gildeon fleet concurred with a tired sigh. They were all tired. They had lost so many in this conflict and there were still miles to go. "Also…" he hated asking but he needed to, "We have a Ranger missing: the Red Ranger. If you see her, if you find her…" he didn't want to think of what kind of state Kat was in.

"Will do, Rangers," Londo replied, his heart heavy at the thought. If the Rangers were falling in this crisis, it was hard to say what the outcome might be. This was a dark day indeed. "We'll hold the lines for as long as you need us to."

"Thank you, Admiral," TJ replied with a quiet sigh. His head and his heart hurt. But he knew where he was most needed. "Let's hope it won't be much longer."

"Only Zordon can tell, Rangers," Londo replied as he gave silent directions to the rest of the fleet to reposition themselves in accordance to the defensive lines already established even as they engaged the enemy once more. He had good people. They will do him proud today. "May the bright lady smile upon us today."

"Amen," Ashley muttered in response as the line went silent again.

TJ shot her a look she couldn't see… which was probably for the best anyways. "Let's think positive people."

"Really?" Ashley replied with a sigh. Her mind was never too far from how her lover was faring. Right now, she'd give anything to hear his laugh or just to see his eyes. "I'm having a hard time with that right now, ole fearless one."

"The fleet is here, that means we're going to be able to give the others more time to…"

"I'm not worried about them," Ashley replied, veering to head off a lone ship. "We're the ones that are in trouble right now. If case you didn't notice, we're down three Rangers."  
"Trust me," TJ replied soberly, "I'm well aware of that fact."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-In the Chamber - _

Touching Kimberly's elbow to get her attention, Trini motioned for her best friend to step off to the side with her. Curious and obliging, Kimberly moved away from the discussion between Aisha, Rocky, Tommy and Billy, all three men getting their two cents in at the same time while Aisha tries to answer the two hundred questions fired at her in three nanoseconds. Kimberly had a nearly overwhelming urge to hit her boyfriend on the head, smack her eldest friend in the face and kick Aisha's fiancé in the shin. So she suppose it was a good thing Trini decided to pull her away.

"I need to talk to you," Trini said, knowing that Kim's attention wasn't entirely focused quite yet. The pressure was turning Tommy into an ass and Billy's intellectual methods were grating on Tommy's already frayed nerves. Kim, being sweet sensible Kim, was trying to play nice and still not be walked all over by the men in her life… it was going to be a failed experiment on her part but Trini didn't feel the need to tell her that quite yet. Sooner or late, Kimberly Hart's infamous temper was going to rear its ugly head and then there's going to be trouble. "Let them work it out themselves for a minute. I want to talk to you."

"Okay," still watching the argument escalated.

"Focus Kimmy, focus." Trini chirped cheerfully as she continued to pull Kim away from the scene of the inevitable accident wanting to happen. She gave Andros a quick wink of encouragement as she passed him and then blew a quick kiss to Jason, who was watching her with a cautious look of a wise man. He knew when not to come near.

"He's going to give himself a heart attack if he doesn't calm down," Kimberly murmured with a sigh, almost wishing she was back on Earth having a cup of java and snuggling into her bed. She was sore, tired and afraid and she's got to pee really badly. "What's up, Trini?"

"You," she pointed out as she leaned against the wall next to her symbol. "I thought maybe you and I should have a little chat about your key."

Kimberly made a face. While understanding the necessity of having to work this through, she didn't particularly find it an interesting topic. But they need to be get that damn key so they can all get the hell out of this place. "Okay? What's up?"

"Question for you?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you leave Tommy?"

"Excuse me?" That was totally unexpected and literally out of the left field. For a moment, Kimberly thought Trini was just trying to be her usual distracting self but the look in her best friend's eyes said otherwise. She was dead serious. It was one of the things Kim admired about Trini, her ability to put aside everything else in her life and point herself toward whatever needed to be done. And sometimes it was a very round about way of doing it… however, no one can argue with the end results. She'd seen it time and time again. And as resentful of it as she was at times, it was a skill that Kimberly could only wish she can excel in. "Why are we going back to this?"

"Because I need to hear it," Trini replied softly, firmly, like a professional, "And I think _you_ need to hear it."

"Trini…"

"Don't," in that no-nonsense voice of her that she hardly, if ever, used with a friend. But then again, right now she wasn't playing that particular role. "I'm not here to be your friend right now Kimberly. I'm here as someone that has a mission to accomplish. You don't like it: tough. But we've got lives to save and friends in trouble. I can't pussy foot around anymore." She waited a moment, allowing Kimberly to absorb her intent. Then, "Answer the question."

Kim's first instinct was to resist; she couldn't help herself. "What does any of this have to do with me and Tommy?"

"I want you to admit to what you did."

"What exactly is that?"

"You know what it is, Kim," she snapped sharply. God knows, Trini's been wanting to have this out with Kimberly for a long, long time now. "You just never want to face up to it."

"Trini…"

"Kimberly, _why_ did you leave Tommy?"

Running a hand through her hair, Kim turned and looked at her lover. The years have been kind to him… it's been kind to all of them actually but especially to him. The awkwardness of youth had been stripped away in the years that followed, leaving behind just simply the man she knew he would become: strong and honorable. "He needed to be free."

"Free?" Trini had her thoughts at the time but kept it to herself. She does not allow her own judgments to cloud her friend's decisions; it wouldn't be fair in her mind. In fact, Jason and her had extensive conversations just after the fact over the demise of Tommy and Kimberly's fairy-tale romance. It was one of those times, like any other time she had heart-to-hearts with Jason, when Trini had regretted putting her own life on hold for the greater good. All that damn wasted time.

"Do you know why priests and monks and the great Knights Templar don't marry?"

"Knights Templar?"

Kimberly ignored the question. "It's so they aren't distracted. They don't have someone hanging onto them from the side, counting on them to be there when they're done for the day. Holy men devote themselves because they have to."

"Tommy is not a saint," Trini said quietly, "He does better when he has his friends and loved ones around," Trini reasoned quietly.

"He does better when he doesn't have me around to worry about," Kimberly replied just as quietly if more thoughtfully. "I loved him Trini; I still do. I think I always will."

A tiny smile crept onto Trini's lips. "You really think that's news? Kimmy, I think you and Tommy are the only ones to find that to be surprising. The rest of us already knew all along. What I don't think you've grasped is that we always knew that you and Tommy were meant to be. When you broke his heart, you broke your own and neither of you have ever really been complete since." She watched Kimberly's surprise. "Don't you think it's time?"

Seeing her best friend for the first time since this conversation started, "We're together again Trini. It's just like we always were."

"Except he still has a scar from before, from when you cut yourself out of his soul and left him floundering for something to grasp onto. That scar is still there, hindering him."

"What are you telling me?"

"You broke his heart Kimmy; _you_ broke it. And he hasn't been the same person since."

Kimberly wasn't slow, she got it in one. And it broke her heart to hear it. "So what do I do?"

Surprised, Trini looked at her funny as if it should be very obvious by now. "How about letting him know that you're not the same girl?"

"Now?"

Trini gave her an exasperated look. "You have something else better to do? Yes, now."

"I don't want to distract him. That's the whole point."

"Don't you think we _should, _especially with the way he been acting?" pointing toward the agitated Tommy. "Before Rocky takes a swing at him."

"Oh god, Aisha would never forgive Tommy if he damages Rocky's pretty face."

Trini rolled her eyes. "Distraction?"

"Yeah, I guess I better do _something_." Kimberly smiled rather sadly. "I never meant to break his heart, you know. I just… I thought I was doing the right thing by him. Letting him complete his dreams without me always there to worry him."

"And I always thought that I shouldn't be with anyone while I had a cause that was greater than me," Trini admitted with a shake of her head. "Looks like we were both wrong."

"You ever regret it?"

"Of course."

She almost laughed but it was a little too painful. "Me too." She turned and looked at Tommy again, her heart a little heavy for the scars she had put on his. "Time to face the music."

"No, no darling," Trini corrected with a sly grin. "Time to mend a wound from good intentions. Those are always more worthy." She gave Kimberly a shove toward the right direction then felt more than saw Andros come up behind her. "Let's hope this works."

"You are very dangerous," Andros observed, fascinated by this. "Are all women from Earth as dangerous as you and Cassie are?"

"No," Trini replied easily, "some more so then others."

"Perhaps I need to reconsider the idea of returning to Earth."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

"I need you for a moment," Kimberly said as she dragged Tommy away.

Billy rolled his eyes and waved him off, pushing Rocky in the other direction as he did so. He knew a private moment when he saw one. It was like high school all over again… with no Bulk and Skull. Strangely enough, Billy rather missed those two knuckle-scrappers. He wonder what those two are up to these days.

Tommy glanced over his shoulder fuming. "Kim, we really need to…"

"We need to talk," Kim said sweetly, shooing Adam and Aisha away and keeping Jason at bay with a quick open palm in his direction. She nudged her 'big brother' toward Trini, who was having an intimate conversation Andros on the other side of the room. If anyone was up to no good, it would be Trini. And if anyone can stop her, it would be Jason… assuming he wasn't helping her with whatever it was that she was planning next. One shudders to think.

"About what?" he answered a little too sharply, warily.

Kim really hate it when Trini was right about the big stuff; really, _really_ hate it. "Relax, it's not going to be bad… well, not bad for you anyways."

"Kimberly," he warned her quietly in the gravelly tone that indicated his frustration, "whatever it is you have to say to me…"

Sometimes the best way to do something was to rip it off like a band-aid; fast and howling with pain. She just hoped that it wasn't her doing the howling. Fast; just do it fast… "The reason I broke up with you eight years ago was because I was in love with you."

Whatever it was that Tommy was expecting – and he had been bracing himself for the worse – that had _certainly_ not been it. For a moment, he thought maybe he just hallucinated what he heard and that breathing the same recycled air for several days had finally destroyed what's left of his poor addled mind. "I'm sorry: what did you just say?" His ears were still ringing with it.

Taking his hand, she tugged on it gently and pulled him to the ground, subtly glancing at the blank picture frame behind him. _"This is for the best." _Sitting crossed legged, she stared at him for a moment. "When I left for Florida, I had a very long and rather complicated discussion with Zordon about a lot of things." That conversation had left her drained and confused.

"Like?"

"You, me, us… Kat."

Tommy blinked at that.

"Yes, we discussed the addition of Kat into the Rangers and taking my place… in more ways than one." She smiled, not bitter or resentful but rather regretful and at peace with it. "I won't say that I was all for the idea when I realized that my being away and her being here could mean…" she didn't need to tell him about the restless nights, the fears, the nightmares… the stuff she knew could happen to puppy love. She was intelligent enough to understand that distance _can_ make break a relationship and that what she and Tommy had might not be strong enough. But she loved him… and she needed to go. "The longer I was away, the clearer things became. And more I hear from you and see in the news about what you guys were doing, the more frightened I was about… about a lot of things.

"And then I watched a lot of my fellow gymnast just fall into the pattern that we all do when we fight, we ignore everything else in our lives in order to pursue something greater. And I wanted that for you… more for you than anything else. Our connections made us weak, made us vulnerable. We, all the Rangers, at one time or another learned it the hard way."

He shook his head, not really wanting to hear what he thinks he's hearing.

"So… in a very strong or possibly weak moment, depending on which side of the coin you're looking at, I cut off the thread that left you vulnerable. No more Kimberly to worry about."

There are moments in life when taking a deep breath is a very good idea. This was one of those moments. Too bad it doesn't really help. Looking over her shoulders at the others, Tommy made an actual effort keep himself from losing his mind and maybe doing something stupid like yell at the woman he loves with his very soul, "Are you tell me that you ripped out my heart because you wanted me to concentrate on protecting the world?"

That sounded a whole lot better in _her_ head. "Yes," as did the answer.

He held onto to his temper by imaging that she would walk away… it worked. But he couldn't quite keep the angry from his voice as he asked her, "What the hell were you thinking making an unilateral decision about us? Shouldn't I have been consulted as to this great plan of yours? How could you just sacrifice _us_?"

"Because one of us had to," Kimberly murmured softly. "We were all targets Tommy, painted on our backs. As long as we were involved, I was one more worry that you have to keep in the back of your mind. And I couldn't be there to watch your back for you."

"Because _you_ not being there made it any easier?" he shouted at her incredulously. "Because I didn't worry about you even when we were together or apart or not dating?" He shook his head, "What kind of stupid logic is that?" he grabbed her by the shoulder because he really didn't know anything else to do he was so angry. "You idiot! Didn't you know that being _with you_ meant everything to me? It kept me fighting for the good stuff because I wanted that for you – _for us_." He shook her, shook her real good.

"Tommy," Aisha called out from where she was, staring in disbelief.

"Back off," Tommy warned the others and continue to stare at Kimberly, "You _gave_ me the strength to keep fighting when I could have easily given up. It was _you_! What were you thinking?"

Kimberly made a helpless gesture and fought for her composure, "I was thinking that I loved you enough to let you go." She took a breath, fighting back the tears. "Why did you?" That had been a hurt that she never quite let go. He had given her up so easily, never once trying to fight for them.

He shrugged a little, feeling his anger deflate. She would never know how hard it had been. "Because I loved you and I wanted you happy."

"Of course," she sniffled. It made perfect and logical sense. He was the hero after all. And heroes always did the noble thing. They were never selfish enough to take hold of something _they_ wanted. She gave a weak watery laugh. "We're idiots."

A reluctant laugh escaped him as he pulled her into his lap and held her close. He just wanted to feel her in his arm, to ease the pressing pain in his chest. Reopening wounds were never fun and this one… the one had festered for so long that he… water under the bridge. All he knew was that the love he carried for her was never an issue. He had never doubted _them_. "I love you, then and now."

Clinging to him, "I love you too, Tommy. I'm so sorry." God it hurt so much.

He held her tighter, "Me too, beautiful. Me too." Everything hurt.

Trini reached over and covered Jason and Andros' eyes with her hands as she turned her face. "Don't look."

Kimberly never even got a chance to gasp as her pulled the palm-sized heart-shaped key from herself, shielding her eyes with one hand as Tommy suddenly jerked away from her, grasping his chest. Saba, the white tigerzord saber, had been a pain in the ass in life. And as a key… well, he's _extremely_ annoying. He's no longer talking but he was still irritating in the fact that he was literally twice the length of the other keys and _exceptionally_ painful to pull out. Tommy was gasping for air as he finally collapsed backwards with his saber clutched to his chest.

"Tommy?" Jason made his way to his best friend, carefully, watching out for the sword that had once almost stabbed him through the chest. It was an accident of course but still….

"Ouch," Tommy whimpered rather pathetically… then remembered his girlfriend. "Oh my god, KIM!"

"Relax cowboy," Kimberly replied as she lowered her hands and showed him her key. "I have the prettiest one." She gave a watery laugh. Nothing has ever hurt as much as when she drew it out of herself; and nothing has ever been so exhilarating at seeing it for the first time.

Aisha and Trini rolled their eyes.

"What is it?" Karone asked peering into her palm.

"It's my heart," Kim grinned feeling the irony of it weigh heavily on her. "It's my heart," she repeated and felt something wonderful finally lift.

"Get on with it," Billy urged as he stared at the walls. "We don't have much time left."

"Oh yeah," Adam muttered, looking at a seriously concerned Rocky now, "no pressure."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Planet Deveron -_

The fires that had engulf the planet suddenly died as quickly as it had erupted less than a dozen days before. Everything seemed to be snuffing out around Jorian. Rivers of fire, sea of flames, mountain of lavas… they were all cooling… dying.

The gates of his prison gleamed brightly with the reformed seals, one by one affixing themselves. No amount of rage from Jorian made a different, except on the one left… cracked into pieces and on the ground, it was the tiny ray of hope that he clung to. If that seal could not be healed, his time would still come… he would still rule. Without it, the gates will never fully close and the others… they others will fail with time.

And what is time, after all? It was just a passage of something insignificant. Zordon's mere morals were no match, not for him. Time will never eat at him the way it did others… As long as _that_ seal stayed broken.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-In the Chamber - _

Rocky and Adam sat side by side, not saying a word. But then again, what was there really to be said? The other weren't crowding them, they were merely off to the side pretending not to be tensely watching them and simply waiting for… for _something_. And while Adam appreciated their effort, it was quite annoying.

"Any ideas?" Rocky asked dully, flipping his copy of their coin over and over in the palm of his hand. There was something calming about the repetitive motion that helped to quash his temper. God knows he needed something.

"Nope," Adam answered in much the same tone, "You?"

"Nada," Rocky replied with as much interest as studying quantum physics.

Turning to look at his best friend, Adam almost grinned. "We're screwed, aren't we?"

It was an effort but Rocky managed not to laugh, "Looks that way."

"How the heck did the two of us end up in this position?" Adam wondered out loud with some self deprecation.

"We've never had a whole lot of luck with things. At least, I haven't."

"What are you talking about? You're totally fine," Adam pointed out. "Great girl, good career, friends, big family; you're doing just fine from most prospective." And most definitely from Adam's point of view.

He was finding this rather ironic actually. "Except for the whole locked in a chamber waiting to save the universe thing."

Okay, there were concession to be made at times even for the most logical of ideas. "There's that."

Rocky fell silent and studied the tip of his shoes for a moment. His temper has been flaring all week long, since they got on this little adventure ride. When he left the Rangers and said goodbye to Zordon, he hadn't expected to ever be called back into active duty again… not permanently anyways. But this… this feels permanent… and he felt undeserving. "How long as it been?"

"Since what?"

"Since we've done this. This whole Ranger business."

"You or me?"

"You."

"Three years? Four, maybe."

"And me?"

Adam frowned, not sure where they were going with this. But at this point, he was willing to give it a shot in the dark. "Six? Seven?"

There was a long moment of uncertainly as Rocky steeled himself for the objection. "I think you should take it," pressing the gold coin into his best friend's palm, aligning it perfectly with the identical one still in Adam's hand. "I think this is right."

A smooth brow rose half an inch as Adam studied the suddenly all too real coin in his hand. He grinned rather sadly. "And here I was just thinking that you should be the one to rejoin the fight. I've done my part already: three years of it." He passed the coin over, half expecting it to appear in his own hands again even as he folded it into Rocky's… but it didn't. The power coin stayed solid, gleaming in the dull torch light of the room. It was one coin. Just one.

"You had Zordon's back when I didn't," Rocky replied quietly, sadly and with a finality that was quite heartbreaking to behold.

"Not a choice you made on your own if I remember correctly," Adam pointed out in no uncertain terms, scooting back away when Rocky made a move to hand back the coin. "Rocky, you were injured and recovering… no one could have predicted that we would be needed and that Zordon would decide that Justin would be a replacement on the team."

"But he did, probably made the right choice too. I needed that time to myself to concentrate on other things… with Aisha," he grinned and said nothing more. It was true though. Being away from the Rangers made it possible for him to join Aisha in Africa and do some good on an international level. It had been two years of his life he won't have traded for anything in the world, not even being a Ranger. "You fought the good fight with them… you should be the one to rejoin."

"You have Aisha," Adam placed his cards on the table carefully and wondered if he was doing the right thing for his best friends. "It always made sense to me to see the two of you side by side. If we end up having to stay here or… If we all end up having to stay to become… again… This way, you and Aisha don't have to be separated."

"Nothing is going to separate us," Rocky replied with an assurance that was not to be argued with. He knew that distances and time isn't a friend to relationships but he and Aisha had been through so much already… more than most people had to bear together and apart. There isn't anything left in the universe that can tear them apart… not even Zordon and his cause.

"Rocky, I just think that…"

"You think too much," Rocky chuckled with more amusement than he thought he could feel when the time came. "But that's you, the brains of this operation. It makes sense to me for you to be a Ranger, Adam. It makes sense to me."

"But…"

"No," Rocky looked at him. "For once, you're going to listen to me and do what I tell you. Adam, you've always been the good one, the one people turned out. Yes, I do good work too but not the same way you do. You have this trustworthiness that people are drawn to when they need help, the same way I turn you when I'm in trouble… besides the fact that you are my best friend and all. This makes sense to me. I _want_ you to be a Ranger. You were always so much better at it then I ever could be. You're smarter, stronger and you have a lot better control over yourself than."

"Most people have better control of themselves than you," Adam teased weakly. He smiled, but it was sad and accepting. "The Rangers won't need another brain in the mix, they already have Trini and Billy for that. They need your kind of passion and no-holds-bar reaction. That's what makes sense to me." He was arguing a losing battle, he could already feel it. Once Rocky gets that look in his eyes… there was simply no stopping him.

"No, they have Tommy for that," Rocky patted Adam arm like a child and nodded his head. "Do this for me."

"That's not fair," Adam complained.

"Who said anything about fair?"

"You suck."

Rocky laughed and hugged Adam tightly. His brother of spirit. "I know."

And Adam consented to the thought, sacrifice and honor that his best friend was bestowing upon him and never realized that he let out a sigh of acceptance.

But Rocky heard it and breathed a sigh of relief.

And the world ended around them.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Planet Deveron -_

"NO! _NO! NO!! NOOOO!!!_"

Then the whoosh of air sucked all life away.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Subspace-_

"All ships! PULL BACK! PULL BACK _NOW_!!"

"Taon, get a lock on the Lo'ro, tow them out."

"Summuir, get your broad side up. Give the Pulumia some cover."

"Zordon help us all."

"Move your ships!!!"

"Guoa, get out of there. Get out of range right now!"

"Any available ships, open ports to receive single fights. I repeat, open all ports to receive fighters. "

"By the bright lady…"

"Admiral!"

"Give those ships some cover!"

"All fighters, get to port. All fighters, get to port!"

"All hands, brace for impact!"

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Gildeon's Orbit-_

Admiral Palorus' felt his heart simply stop as his fleet was caught between the light from the planet below and the shock wave from Deveron. The ship rocked from both impacts and the poor green cadets let their fears known through high pitched screams of panic. The admiral really couldn't blame them.

"Report! What is the status?? Someone report!"

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Gildeon-_

Koran stared at the blank monitors in front of him as a hundred people rushed to get their systems back online. Burned fingers and scorched robes were ignored for more burned fingers and scorched computer boards. Apprentices and clerks alike were yelling for tools and help as everyone scrambled to do their duties amongst confusion and fear. It was total chaos.

And yet despite everything, the venerable Elder didn't feel the panic that he should be currently experiencing. It was more curiosity than not. Perhaps the past few days have finally driven him out of his mind. "What in the brightness _was_ that?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_-Gildeon-_

**[Fourteen Days Later]**

There was possibly nothing worse than not knowing what to do. So, sometimes you resort to the most useless things; like asking, "Are you all right?"

The sniffle was half muffled by the tissue that Tanya was holding against her nose. "Define all right?" was the dry reply.

Because he was always better at the lighthearted stuff, Zack went with that. "Can you still smile?" then almost bit his tongue off. It was a stupid question considering he could barely manage it himself.

There was a pause and tears pooled in her eyes again as she gave a very honest, "Not really."

"I'm sorry. I'm just…" he sighed and dropped himself onto the stool he had been more or less camped on for the last fourteen days.

The hospital was still bustling with activity as the wounded and the visiting were milling about, trying to keep their spirits up and not allow themselves to dwell on the losses they've suffered. It's calmed down some now that the emergencies have ceased. But that hadn't been the case when the Astro Rangers had rushed Carlos and Tanya in, escorted by half the medical crew on the respective ships they had hitched a ride planet-side on during those critical hours after the planet Deveron imploded upon itself. The devastation to the fleet had been too much.

"How's Carlos?" Tanya asked softly, struggling to pull the blanket up around her chest to keep warm in the chilly sterile room.

"Getting better," Zack replied as he helped her arrange herself more comfortably in the bed. "Ashley says that they expect a full recovery in the next few weeks but that she's going to make sure he doesn't rush it."

"Tell him to let his girl baby him for a while, it's going to take some time," Tanya advised, sighing as she allowed Zack to help her with the blanket stuck under her motionless legs. Seeing them under the covers like that, she forced herself not to allow the panic to overwhelm her. Getting a grip over herself, she stared where her toes tented the blanket and tried to wiggle them. Nothing. There's been no signs of movement from below her waist since she woke up three days ago with Zack and TJ both looking like hell and hovering over her.

"I don't think Ashley is going to give him much of a choice on that matter," Zack told her.

She gave him a tiny smile.

"Well, look at that," he returned with one of his own. It perked him up like nothing else in the universe could right now.

Tanya nodded, thanking him for his efforts. And then, just like that, tears welled in her eyes again. It's been like this for two days now. "I can't believe…"

He felt the world collapse again. "I know."

"I just can't believe that…" her tears couldn't be held back. "Gone, just like that. Not even a body…" it was just too much for words.

Zack nodded. Nothing he said was going to help. And what could be said had already been said and with much more adequacy then anything he muster. Now… they could only allow time to heal their wounds and losses… all of them.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Coran sat down next to his brother and stared at the field of newly filled graves, each marked by a single carved stone and a medallion of honor. The smell of fresh earth and clean air juxtapose to their sorrow was quite stark. The silence said it all.

"It should not have ended like this," Koran whispered quietly, staring at the markers before him. So many young lives snuffed out before their time. "We should be been more…"

"Hind sight, brother," Coran replied calmly for the first time in days. "We did our best and we won the day."

"At what price?" he asked turning with even more aged eyes than before. "At what price did we have to pay for this."

"The price of freedom is steep."

Of that, Koran can't argue with. "The Rangers?"

"Back on their ship. They too are mourning their loss."

"Zordon be praised. Why did he allow this to happen to his children? Have they not done enough?"

"Only the powers that be can answer such a question, Koran. And we can only hope for their recovery. Though we may be safe now, the universe is still a dangerous place. And we need the Rangers to pull themselves together for us."

Koran felt his heart harden for a moment, angry at the injustice that had been served. "I would not blame them if they walked away."

"But they won't," Coran replied with assurance. "That's why _they_ were chosen."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Rocky stared at his empty hands, his heart so heavy with pain that he could hardly breathe. "This feels wrong."

No one in the room could say anything to relieve his torment. They can only reason with it.

Andros sat down across from Rocky and placed the repaired morpher into his palms and covered it with his hands. "The Astro Rangers can not be without a Red Ranger."

He couldn't bring himself to close his hand over the offered morpher. He just couldn't. It would be a betrayal to a friend and…

"I know, baby," Aisha whispered against his shoulder as she braced him with her body. She felt every tension and pain wound up within him. "I know you don't want this but…"

"Rocky," Adam didn't move from his position across the room but his soft reassuring voice carried louder than anything else. He had been stoically silent for the last few days, mourning Kat in his own brooding way. "We were at war. People die in battle, Ranger or not. We can't stop doing what needs to be done just because we get knocked down once or twice."

"But what if…" he clung to hope like a dying man clings to life, "What if she's still alive? Kat could have made it right? Rangers don't die that easily."

Wishing he could have something to offer other than cold., unforgiving truth, Andros swallowed his own pains and pronounced what Rocky _must_ hear. "Katherine is dead. The morpher was found in dead space, damaged and no longer functioning. Without the morpher, Kat would have had no armor to protect her from the vacuum of space. If the impact didn't kill her…" he stopped when Aisha shook her head at him, begging him to stop. "It could have been any of us at any given time. We all take that risk every time we go into battle." He squeezed the hand and morpher he still held. "And we fight on.."

His unseen tears fell against Andros' hand as Rocky nodded his head and silently said goodbye to an old friend in his own mind. "Do you think… do you that…"

"She would have wanted this," Aisha said with a sniffle, her own unbidden tears falling against her lover's shoulder. "She would have wanted us to carry on."

"No, I meant…" Rocky felt his throat close with pain. She was gone, Kat was really gone. "Do you think she suffered? Do you think she knew what was coming?"

"No," Adam replied emotionlessly. "She didn't suffer. It would have been instantaneous."

Rocky looked up at his best friend. "Adam…"

"Take the morpher Rocky," he advised expressionlessly. "Honor her that way."

If anything, his words only made Rocky feel worse. "Adam, I…"

"I'll on the command deck," Adam replied and left them in silence. He couldn't stay any longer; he just couldn't, not even for Rocky.

"He's hurting so much," Aisha observed unnecessarily.

"They were just beginning to…" Rocky cried openly as he finally closed his hand over the morpher; accepting the inevitable. "I… I would give anything to undo this."

Andros felt his pain give away and a tear found its way down his cheek. "So would I."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

"How am I going to tell her mother?" Tommy wondered out loud into the silent room.

"Died in battle only sounds good in the movies," Billy observed soberly as he stared out the window at the vast space around them. Somewhere out there was a friend that needed to be brought home.

"Have they found her body yet?" Tommy asked, "I want to at least be able to offer Kat's mother that."

"Not yet," Jason sighed as he turned aimlessly in the chair. "There's a lot of… a lot of debris that still need to be cleared. There's just a lot of stuff that needs to be done." That was the understatement of the year.

Billy looked around a moment. "Where's Trini?"

"Her room," Jason answered without looking up. "She finally collapsed an hour ago."

"Ahead of schedule no less," Billy murmured without any humor.

Jason didn't offer so much as a smile. "She works too hard."

"She has to," Billy replied, "that's how she deals with things."

"I know," Jason sighed and continued to swivel around in the chair.

"You should get some rest too," Tommy advised his best friend with some concern. "You look just as bad as Trini does."

Shaking his head, Jason stared at the window a moment. "I want to head down to the planet on the next shuttle. They could use a hand with the clean up."

"They're not going to let you help," Billy informed him in no uncertain terms. It was the constant hovering by those on the planet that finally forced the Rangers to retreat back to the Megaship. "They're too in awe of you and too afraid that they'll need us for whatever else might crop up in the next couple of days."

"Nothing is going to happen," Jason said quietly.

"We hope," Billy added rather depressingly.

"Ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

"Just pointing out that people are nervous, this came rather unexpectedly and had some pretty horrible consequences. If it hadn't been for us…. Better to see us as a force that can count on than actual human beings helping out on the mundane stuff."

Jason sighed again – he's been doing that a lot lately – and rubbed his forehead with his forefinger. Though he hated it, he understood it. "Fine. I'm going to bed then. Wake me if you hear anything."

"It's draining you, isn't it?" Tommy asked quietly.

Not bothering to pretend he didn't understand, Jason nodded and fished the power coin out of his back pocket. The coin morphed into a cuff and wrapped itself around his wrist without so much as a hiss of sound. He looked at it with distaste. "I forgot how much energy is needed to be a Ranger."

"Yeah," Tommy asked and glanced at the similar cuff around his own wrist. With the exception of Rocky, they had all woken up inside that damn Chamber with their coins and keys fused into a bracelet around their wrists. Only the person wearing it could remove it, and then it would revert to its coin like shape… never to be lost even when they put it down. If only Kat had one of those…

"The key is still partially feeding off of us," Billy supplied while examining his own, "and partially off the morphing grid now through the coin. It's quite amazing."

"And annoying," Jason muttered. "I thought this would be over once we…"

"You did?" Billy was genuinely surprised.

"I have a life I would have liked to have gone back to. And now…" he shrugged. As long as he had Trini, he supposed he could plant roots down anywhere… and probably will have to. "Do we even know where we're being stationed at?"

"That's yet to be decided," Tommy answered with a shake of his head. "We need to call a meeting, get our bearings again. This can't continue."

Jason rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "It doesn't stop, does it?"

Billy smiled, having long ago accepted that his life was this. "No. It doesn't."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

The Astro Rangers lined up alongside the open grave with Tanya sitting in her wheelchair at the end – she didn't morph: she didn't want to. The Seal Bearers stood on the other side of the grave, hands clasped together with their Key-Cuffs facing forwards. The ceremony was short, traditional Eltarian final rites passage to an empty coffin. No one else said a word, no one wanted to or needed to.

Elder Koran approached quietly. "Where will you go now?"

Tommy took up the unofficial mantle of leader once more. Neither Jason nor Andros wanted to. "We're returning to Earth for a while. There are things there that we must tie up, families that have to be informed of our change in status and location. Katherine's mother needs to know the truth about what happened to her daughter. After that, the Astro Rangers will be returning to their post on KO-35. The rest of us… the Eltarians have agreed to offer their great library to us." He glanced at the cuff on his hand, "We're still uncertain what we're suppose to do with these… or how we're to use it. It's going to take some time."

Nodding his head, Koran offered his thanks in silence and motioned the other Elders away. The Rangers have been through a great deal lately.

"How do you say goodbye?" Kimberly wanted to know as she stood by the grave marker.

"You don't," Tommy replied quietly, taking hold of her to give her strength.

"I barely got to know her," Trini noted with sadness.

"She was a Ranger," Jason kissed her temple and let her him against him. "That's more than enough to be family."

"I keep expecting her to come around the corner and tell us one of her bad Australian jokes," Tanya sniffled and rolled herself close to the others.

Zack dropped a blanket around her shoulder and offered her a smile.

Billy and Adam stared at the fresh turned earth as the others softly moved away.

Adam's nose tickled and he reached up to scratch it. "I miss her."

"Me too," Billy removed his glasses and placed it into his pocket. They didn't help him seen right now. If fact, he couldn't really see anything. "Me too."

Tears welled for the first time in Adam's eyes as the tickling on his nose turned into a sniffle of pain. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave her behind."

Nodding, Billy understood where Adam was. "We all knew coming into this that it wasn't going to be an easy life for us. We've all made sacrifices for the cause."

"But she made the biggest one."

"Yeah, she did."

Adam bit his lower lip and brushed away his tears. "I… I…." The words wouldn't come. The pain was too great and he felt the bleeding wound that he's been bandaging for days now break open. "God… why did it have to be her? WHY?" he didn't even feel the earth beneath his knees as he broken down into tears of pain.

Billy kept by him and didn't acknowledge Rocky as the new Red Astro Ranger demorphed to place an arm around his best friend. Aisha joined them, wrapping her arms around Rocky and pressing her tear stained face to his shoulder. Zack wheeled Tanya over, the two held hands as Aisha blindly reached for Tanya. JT demorphed and placed a comforting hand on Zack's arm, letting his presence known. Carlos pressed Ashley's crying face into his shoulder and leaned against TJ's shoulder. Cassie gave a soft cry and hugged Ashley tightly, forcing herself not to imagine losing her best friend one day. Andros awkwardly patted Cassie's arm and watched as Karone sat down by Billy and leaned her head against his shoulder, reaching behind her for her husband. Zhane didn't say anything, just held Karone's hand and watched Andros with sad eyes. Kimberly knelt behind Billy and rested her cheek against Adam's quivering shoulder. Trini joined her, allowing her own reluctant tears to fall.

Jason sighed and looked at Tommy watching the group. "Family."

"Yes. Family. Love. Keys to the universe. Something the forces we fight against will never understand," Tommy replied. "But Kat knew that. She understood it." He sighed and looked at Jason. "Are the sacrifices that we make worth it all?"

"I have to believe that it does."

He nodded. "Okay then. Back to action."

_Fin…_

End Note:So I finally figured out last week why I have not been able to write the final chapter. I finally remembered that when I conceive of this story, I had fully expected it to end in a not-so-happy note despite all the lightheartedness of the previous chapters. And I had fully expected a character death… had even narrowed it down to three people: Rocky, Carlos or Katherine. I had originally drafted this chapter with Rocky's death in mind but found that I couldn't do it. Just couldn't do it. So… the story stalled until I could get myself out of the jam. And here we are. Hope it was at least semi entertaining. Hope to see you all again next time… if there is a next time.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
